Supermansion: Heroes of Storm City
by sparkyraider357
Summary: "Being a joke more then a team of heroes, the league of freedom gets a unexpected member from the stars seeking to join their ranks. However it will be hard to help this team become heroes again with how much drama and insanity the cosmic rookie will deal with." (Contains harsh language, graphic fights as some nudity.)
1. Ep 1-Welcome to the League

**_"There have been plenty of heroes that was known across earth, some as mighty as Titanium Rex, leader of the league of freedom as well as Black Saturn. A crude but mysterious hero who uses his money as well gadgets to help aid the team as well try to be the famed hero of the group. The league has always protected their home Storm City, but what if they weren't the only heroes? Far across the planet earth as well that of the moon, was a domed space city that trainned it's people with powers just like the ones on earth to be the next heroes. The Citadel, it was called as the organization that was in charge of training it's future heroes was the Peacekeepers. The duty of the Peacekeepers was to protect the citadel as well send it's peacekeepers who had been properly trained to use their powers to far of worlds so that they could coexist with other races. There was a price to the job, they aren't to return to the citadel once they had chosen a world to call home. Today, would be the day that one of it's cadets would be going to a planet, where it had it's own heroes who needed saving, from themselves."_**

* * *

Floating above a nearby moon, was the citadel as well monitoring most of the sector around the orbit as the city. Within the city was it's people were enjoying themselves in their safe haven as well minding their own daily lives, but right above them was a young male adult wearing that of armored like uniform. Having a color pattern of gold and blue, his eyes were light red along with having a smile on his face. His hair color was light brown as the flying adult flew across the buildings as well waving to the people. He was enjoying himself flying until he got a call, stopping in midair he got a call from his belt.

_"Little brother, where are you?"_

Spoke a serious voice as the red eyed adult merely sighs as he pressed the side of his belt which brought up a head hologram of a male adult who almost looked like him but had a scar across the side of his left side.

"Obsidian, see your still grouchy as ever. What's up?"

Making a joke which the brother showed a expression of not being in the mood for any type of jokes as this looked important.

Obsidian: _"Father requests your presence now, it is about the new world you will be sent off to. Report to the center at once."_

Informing him in a serious manner as the young man merely shuts off the hologram sighing about this as he knew that he would be going off to another world. A unknown planet which he would vow to protect it, he never knew it would be today. Ever since he learned about his powers as well the peacekeepers, the young man wanted to travel across the stars as well of being that of a protector of a world. But never thought about leaving his home world, it was a first for him that once he leaves, he could never come back. Trying not to think about it, he soon flies over to the center of the Citadel where it had plenty of peacekeepers moving in and out. Landing right at the entrance, he walks inside where he saw massive statues of Peacekeepers before his time, each of them were the first to leave the city to explore the stars as well meet new life.

"You took your time getting here Comet."

Which the young man turned seeing his brother, who had on heavy armor around his body as well that of his skin showing cracks. His hair was lite on fire as well admitting a strong fire like appearance as well looking like a war hero surviving a battle that lasted a year.

Comet: "What can I say? Got to enjoy the scenery before I leave right?"

Smiling at him as Obsidian couldn't help but shake his head at how he wasn't taking this serious, this was a moment that he should be ready for as well that shouldn't act like a child. The two began their walk passing by the ships that transported it's peacekeepers across the galaxy as well different parts of the galaxy.

Obsidian: "Although you have been talking about this since you passed basic training, it's not going be easy once you leave. The galaxy is much more dangerous then anything you've faced here."

Comet: "Brother, I've heard of the stories about other peacekeepers. As well the planets that they were sent to protect, I've faced numerous threats just like them."

Replying to his older brother of the so called 'dangers' he might face, they passed by the side of wall of peacekeeper heroes that were defeated or killed in battle. They gave their lives protecting their adopted homeworld's as well making a name for themselves, each planet they had been sent to was either in dire crisis or needed someone to watch over the world.

Obsidian: "It's not all about being a hero Comet, there are consequences when taking up this honor. I had the chance to choose to go to a planet, but father told me my skills were better to help train the rookies. "

Explaining that when he was about to leave, the lava based peacekeeper notice how most of the new recruits were either failing or that they weren't survive one day being a protector. He insisted to stay and train them, the two's father saw how his attitude in these matters would help with training, which he allowed him to stay as well ready to help them. Soon enough, he noticed two cadets throwing plasma like energy blasts at one another which made Obsidian eye's glow.

Obsidian: "I told you two to do it on the training ground you Pozer bastards! Get your ass's there now!"

Sounding like a instructor scaring the two as they quickly rushed to the training room which Comet didn't say anything as he didn't know but feel sorry for the rookies. The two head inside of the elevator which they took a look at the city, this might be the last chance to look at it together which they arrived at the office, the metallic doors slide open which showed a table as well that of a familiar old man who was looking at a hologram of the entire solar system of the planets that each peacekeepr was located. In the center of the room was a elderly man who wore a cybernetic like suit as well had a purple like cape, his eyes glowing light blue he looked at his sons smiling at the two walking over to sees his children.

Comet Obsidian: "Father Centurion."

The two spoke in unison as they did a salute to him placing their arms to their hears giving the man respect seeing how he was able to start this organization, but merely he smiled at the two hugging them.

Centurion: "Please boys, call me Century. Kind of fits with the old hair, as well the pills I've gotten."

Admitting himself as well that age was getting to him as the two boys remained quiet trying not to laugh, walking over to his chair he seats down as the two peacekeepers walked over where Comet would get the planet he would be sent off to.

Comet: "Father, the planet I wanted to choose was a rather hard one at that. But.."

Before he could finish, the elderly man pressed a button on the side which showed a planet which was bright pink as well medium size planet which was a candidate for Comet.

Century: "Now this was a hard choice, but Peridon is a good option for you. It's people are small four armed monks as well seek virtue and peace, they've been attacked by rogue machines which might require your assistance."

Showing him a planet which might be suited for the young man but Comet, being a bit surprised was something he didn't think. He was going to try and suggest something until another planet was brought up. A light green planet that's people were a winged race where they are hunted by a armed galactic hunter, Comet tried to speak up again but was soon interrupted with another planet which he didn't want to go. The more he continued, Comet merely rubbed his arm which he looked at the system and fires a small beam of energy out of his finger stopping the planet choosing.

Obsidian: "Brother, what's wrong? Last planet wasn't good? Sure the people are gremlins but they do know how to drink high octane fluids."

Bringing up a fact as this wasn't the case, the two knew something was off as the young man had his choice of what planet he had chosen to protect.

Comet: "I already chose a planet, but I want you two to know that. It might be, a bit primitive as well volatile but. I want you to know this is my choice."

Getting nervous as they didn't know what he was talking about, but he was ready to go on his own so whatever planet that he had chosen would be lucky to have him. Comet walking over to the table, he presses the buttons that showed a planet that was further then the other planets that the peacekeepers were sent. A planet that was near a burning ball of fire as well several other planets. The two looked a bit shocked at the sight of what the planet he had chosen as it was a homeworld that was full of problems, discontent as well had a civilization of dangerous individuals who get into meaningless squabbles as well tried to destroy itself over conflict.

Obsidian: "Earth? Your choosing the backwater planet? The only world that we chose to avoid because not only it's always on the brim of destroying itself but full of meta humans who have it out for one another? I'm sorry brother but, your seriously need a doctor."

Speaking at him with a not so entrusted like tone as well seeing that this choice he was making was rather not a wise one as well being that of madness.

Century: "Obsidian, your brother is old enough to chose his own homeworld. But, are you serious? This is planet is full of monkeys and idiots."

The father speaking at a disbelief tone which Comet was shocked at this tone from his family, this was the world he wanted to protect and they were talking every ill about it. However if he was to head to this world, he had to speak his words out to the two.

Comet: "I know, the planet isn't exactly ready for the fact there other powered based beings like us roaming the galaxy. But I believe it has potential, it has heroes that have faced off against galactic threats such as Blazar. He was a tough villain, and this hero was able to kick him off."

Explaining a case for why he wanted to go to this world, pulling up a hologram the two saw that of the galactic threat Blazar facing off against a caped hero who had a metallic like right hand as well flying right at him in the sky as well beating him to the ground. The crowd was cheering for him as well made Blazar curse at him swearing for vengeance as well escaping from the planet.

Obsidian: "Blazar is nothing but a mild threat, and besides Peacekeepers go to planets which have no meta's. Your choosing a world that has countless monkeys in masks, why choose this world then the others that father has suggested? Especially the ones that sounded rather easy for a rookie."

Comet: "I realize that, but. I also want to go, because it needs help."

Bringing up a reason why he chose this planet, bringing up several images of the home world they saw it's team the League of Freedom in action. So far they displayed attributes of being heroes, however they soon notice that of each of the people having problems such as the leader Titanium Rex. Who had become old as well having a bit of a attitude with everyone, Black Saturn the suppose 'edge' like member trying to be serious but screws up. Robro bot who desires to be a human but has trouble which leads him to choosing a different religion which is Hebrew, Cooch who's a anthropomorphic house cat who isn't that smart in the fight, American Ranger, a revived world war hero who doesn't understand the new century and lastly Brad, a power house drug addict who sometimes can't control his addiction.

Century: "Son, these six humans aren't exactly the best reason to travel to this world. There are countless other people across the stars that out shine them."

Still trying to convince the boy to decide another planet but Comet showed a serious expression of not changing his mind which he gripped his fist not backing down.

Comet: "Father please, I understand these heroes aren't like the ones from here as well the peacekeepers that safe guarded the galaxy. But these six, although with their imperfections and flaws still have potential, just like the people here we are all unknowing of what we can do. These six have lost their way and I wish, to help them."

Responding in a voice of hope as well believing that the team could change their act and could become the planets famed protectors again. The two merely having a doubt in this, they had no choice as every peacekeeper that has chosen a planet must bide by it as well protect it, no matter what it was. Century, stroking his chin merely walks over to a wall which he pressed several buttons as it revealed a helmet that was design for the boy. It was gold with dark blue patterns on the side as well design for Comet, the young peacekeeper takes a knee as Obsidian groans seeing how this wasn't going to stop which he walks to his father's table and pressed a button which opened the ceiling.

Century: "Comet, burning star of the citadel as well youngest Peacekeeper to graduate. On this day, you have chosen a planet that you deemed of protecting as well guarding with your life. Do you swear to uphold this world's laws as well safe guard it's people?"

Comet: "Yes Sir."

Century: "Will you value their natural way of life as well make sure that no matter what they stand for as well believe in, you will protect them no matter what kind of race they are?"

Comet: "Yes Sir."

Responding to him at each response that Century spoke to him as the man raised the helmet up high as well placed it over his head, lowering it down onto the boy's head. As the helmet bonded with him, Comet's eyes blazed out glowing with energy as he stood up to his father as well looking at his brother one last time before leaving this city he has grown up with.

Century: "With the nebula helmet, forged by your brother Obsidian to withstand your power. You will go to earth, meet these heroes you believe have a chance of becoming great again. And protect their world, no matter the cost."

Informing him of the duty of this job, nodding to him he smiled at his father as well salutes him as well his brother before he shoots up from the room right above the building as well to the dome as they opened a small pathway for him. Flying right out of the barrier, Comet's body admitted a light yellow based energy around him as he floating among the stars as well space. Looking down at the citadel, he nods his head saying goodbye to it as well begins to fly like a rocket heading to his new world as his father and brother watch him fly off like a shooting star.

Obsidian: "With all do respect as well not to ruin the mood father, he's fucked."

Speaking out in a truthful like tone as Century merely nodded his head about those words being true as Earth wasn't exactly like other worlds, this world was full of humans that were strange, cruel or rather selfish. The two merely hope that he could help that world as well not let it fall apart.

* * *

_**On Earth**_

In the outskirts of Storm City, as well having a peaceful like feeling was the League of Freedom's mansion. Inside of the building was a familiar hero who was still wearing his hero garment, Titanium Rex was right now getting a cup of coffee. Breathing in softly as well enjoying the quietness of the place, it was nice to not have anything crazy going on which he was heading to the living room.

Titanium Rex: "Finally, nothing crazy. Or anything messed up, just a.."

Before anything, he begun to hear that of a argument happening in which Rex groans in a agitated like manner. Walking right into the main entrance he saw that of Black Saturn as well having a fight with American Ranger who were right now bickering about something idiotic as he noticed Jewbot. Standing by the side watching this as well Brad trying to keep them apart.

Black Saturn: "Rex, could you tell Ranger here that I ordered these flash bangs because their more efficient then the ones he suggested?!"

Trying to get a hand on the small flash bangs that ranger was holding back which the elderly hero looked at his friend.

American Ranger: "Well these were made in Russia Saturn, you know? The ones that killed most of our soldiers? This place is only using American standard technology, eh there Jewbot?"

Asking the robot which he wanted no part in this seeing how this was rather unpleasant as well didn't matter since it would blind the people, while this continued as well looking around Rex noticed that Cooch wasn't here. She would possibly say something idiotic or rather bring up a comment which didn't help the situation as he asked about where she was.

Brad: "She's outside just looking at the sky, apparently she's chasing some breakfast since Margarine couldn't make her since someone ate the last pancake."

Looking at Black Saturn which he needed it to patrol the city with his new flash bangs, looking outside Rex thought she might chase a car or something stupid which he walks outside as he looked at the orange fur cat woman looking at the sky. This was rather unsettling as well weird as he walked over seeing Cooch looking upwards.

Titanium Rex: "Ugh Cooch? Did you sniff Ratapulte cheese when he used it to try and steal those animals from the zoo?"

Cooch: "Nah man, I ate it. Kind of off but tasty, I'm looking at that satellite crashing down."

Answering her leader as he didn't understand what that meant as Rex looked up checking out what it was as whatever was crashing down was coming in fast and hard, continuing to fall Rex grabbed Cooch and flew her inside quickly as it hits the ground hard making a quaking like shake. The others looked a bit shocked from what happened as they went outside to see what happed as they saw something emerging from the smoke of whatever fell, from what they saw appeared to be that of a young adult which had on armor as he looked at everyone with his red eyes glowing.

Jewbot: "From analyzing from how the energy reading is coming from the young adult, he is from space as well."

American Ranger: "He's a illegal alien as well destroyed the lawn, makes him a enemy in my book."

As he shoots out his golden wings and charges right at him, the armored teen noticed ranger coming right at him as he flies right above avoiding the tackle as he soon speaks in a different like language unable to translate. The team not taking a chance, they soon try and take him down as Black Saturn tries to hurl his rings at him only to miss as well leave him open to get socked in the face.

Black Saturn: "Lucky shot punk!"

Shouting at the flying teen as the stranger continued to fly around the place avoiding getting attacked as he lands right in front of Brad trying to speak to him but the pink man couldn't understand him.

Brad: "Yeah, I don't what your saying but. Your getting knocked out."

Delivering a strong punch at his face which the boy didn't get fazed as well looked to the right, turning his face at Brad. He looked surprised as the teen delivered a strong right punch to hi making Brad hit the ground hard as couldn't believe he could be hit that hard, Jewbot tried to get a scan on him as well calculate what he was as well what he was saying. However it was a problem as the others continued to attack him as Cooch let out a growl like sound slashing at him but missed as the teen let her fall on top of Ranger. Rex, floating up as well gripping his fist looked at the young an not going hold back.

Titanium Rex: "Alright kid, I don't know what your attentions are but your done."

Giving him a warning to stop as the teen tried to speak but was talking in a language the old man couldn't even understand as Jewbot, being the only one not fighting walks over as the floating teen went to him. The rest of the team was ready to attack but Rex stopped them seeing as how the teen was showing the robot a small device which scanned the area as well everyone.

Black Saturn: "Come on Jewbot! Knock him out!"

Jewbot: "No, he is not a enemy. But a friend, isn't that correct?"

He asked the teen in which the helmet wearing teen nodded as he removed it to show his face as well his red eyes, looking at everyone he bows his head which had the others looked confused.

Comet: "I'm sorry about the crash landing, but it's hard to stop after flying several lightyears to your earth. My name is Comet, I'm a peacekeeper that has come to your world to help fight by your side as well join the league of freedom."

Announcing his name and intention which the tam was a bit surprised at how he spoke perfect English as well acted like a soldier, Rex joining up with the others thought it was rather odd along with not exactly good timing since they have been dealing with some issues.

Titanium Rex: "Son? Yeah I'm sorry but right now the league isn't exactly taking in new members. We got this thing with congress about being real heroes and, bringing you in might derail us."

Giving the young man a explanation about why he couldn't be on as well that of it be bad for him to join them due to the bull crap he manages, Rex didn't know what he would bring to the mansion.

Comet: "I know sir, I've studied your actions on the field as well about the recent accidents. I'm aware of it, I wish to add my powers to your team so that others will like you again. As well see you as the heroes of storm city then, I believe earth term 'ass hats' is what the people call you now."

Which got Black Saturn upset throwing a fit Rex looked at the others, so far Ranger looked a bit unsure but liked how Comet acted like a soldier from the good old days. Brad, remained quiet seeing how that much might have knocked out a tooth, Cooch was merely turning her head at him as well walking over to him sniffing his armor as well hair.

Cooch: "He seems clean, besides we can use him to get free cable."

Thinking about that he just came from space as well could get them television as they mostly agreed with that while for Rex, merely had questions about this cosmic teen coming out of nowhere wanting to join. Rubbing the side of his head Rex gave Comet a look which meant if he was going join, the he would follow the rules of the mansion.

Titanium Rex: "Alright, Comet. You want to join the league, then you better be ready for whatever hell show might come our way? Is that clear?"

Comet: "Yes sir."

Responding in a serious voice which was a bit nice seeing someone respect him, maybe he could use him to get the others to act like a team again. But now they had to get some medicine from the fighting that happened as well clean up the crater right in front of their home, but right now Comet was now in the League. Now a full time member, but a teammate that was going help them get recognized across storm city as well help make them what they used to be, heroes.


	2. Ep 2-Omega they be, but deadly they are

**_"It's the first day since his arrival to earth as well meeting the league of freedom, Comet had a lot to learn about how these earthlings acted such as their personality as well ways of living. Especially of how much personality they had, except for Jewbot since his desire to be a human as well logical made him the more reasonable member of the group. Though the peacekeeper was able to adapt to his situation as well explain his case to everyone, however they made several jokes about him coming from Uranus as well that of a dwarf star. They mostly came from Black Saturn, but that didn't phase Comet as this was the natural way of greeting other humans. Right now, he was able to have his first ever breakfast with his new team which was exciting for him since the peacekeeper was about to create a strong bond as well learn about these former heroes."_**

* * *

The sun rose above the mansion as well showing the front yard being fixed due to the crash landing of Comet, was a bit of a pain for the gardeners to get it normal but they were able to fix it. Right in a small room, was Comet walking up from a sleep he never expect to enjoy as he looked around the room Titanium Rex was able to give him. It was small as well normal like, he was also given a closet which he could keep his suit as well helmet which was quite nice having somewhere to remove his clothing. Getting up from the bed, Comet walked to his suit and begun to place on his clothing as well smile as he was also given a mirror for him to look at so he could be ready.

Comet: "First day on the job, ready to prove myself as this world's protector and to help the league be heroes again."

Believing in the team as he opens the door to quickly see American Ranger blowing a whistle which startled him as the boy dropped onto the ground, this made the war hero smile seeing someone like him on the ground getting fully ready.

America Ranger: "Comet, although your a alien which I first consider a threat with those red eyes as well coming in like a missile. Seeing you like this reminds me of the boys back in basic training, I think you can do a few good push ups. Let's go with, a hundred eh?"

Thinking of something that can help him get ready as well seeing if he could do a few push ups, before Comet could say anything the soldier blows his whistle making the peacekeeper do some pushups as he began to do so. Right now in his mind, Comet felt like this was the same thing when he was growing up back at the Citadel, training everyday in a harsh environment as well being ready to handle any kind of situation. But this wasn't that much seeing how this was for younglings back home, the training he had involved surviving a meteorite shower as well avoid a acid storm. The boy did a few more push ups before finishing as he got up looking a bit freshened as Ranger gave him a look crossing his arms.

American Ranger: "Alright kid, you did well. Let's see if you can survive a good old knife game at the kitchen then."

Continuing his rant about how if he was going to survive being on this team, the two went down into the kitchen where they saw the other heroes doing the same thing. Black Saturn, who was doing the same thing as well smirking off seeing how the blade didn't stab his finger.

Black Saturn: "So Comet, I know about you being new to this planet. But know that this blue marble is a tough world as well spit you out and try to.."

Before he could finish, he accidentally stabs himself in the left hand as he yells in pain as how the knife had entered into his hand. Yelling in pain as well feeling the pain, he tried to remove it as he does so seeing a bit of blood.

Black Saturn: "Damn it! It's because my blood's sugar is low, I need some bacon and eggs. As well a damn bandage!"

Shouting as Brad removes the knife from his friends hand which Saturn yelps and hands it to him, seating down he looks at the knife and looks at Jewbot who was seating by them merely observing them.

Jewbot: "This game is also a torture tactic to make enemies tell, however if not the attacker would cut off a finger. But now humans decide to use this as a way to show off muscularity, as well make fun of friends."

Explaining what the purpose of this case was, the peacekeeper looked at the knife and decided to try it as he missed one finger. Still trying to understand it more until he continued to move to the other finger as well move the blade much more faster.

Brad: "Oh kick ass, his just as fast as Jewbot. No offense."

Responding to the robot as he merely blinked his red eyes not responding as the group saw how the new hero was showing off his talent, but before he could say anything they noticed Titanium Rex walking in. The look on his face was that of sadness as well looking upset as he had some to say, before he could Comet accidentally stabs his hand but the blade breaks right on impact which make everyone move back as a piece of the blade went into Ranger's hand.

American Ranger: "Susan B. Anthony! That hurts!"

Shouting in pain as Rex sighs as everyone noticed him in the room looking at him not surprised by this which he shakes his head about to say something to them.

Titanium Rex: "Well, before the kid broke one of our knives. I just learned about.."

"Hey guys."

Spoken out Cooch who came down looking excited as well having a positive attitude looking at what everyone was doing as she decided to come in and stab her left leg which everyone gasped at the sight, however they noticed she didn't look in pain.

Cooch: "Did I win?"

Titanium Rex: "Mother fucker."

Shaking his head upset feeling like the only one serious in this group, however they all looked at him as Cooch removed the knife and handed it to Jewbot not wanting it as he hands it to Black Saturn.

Titanium Rex: "Now then, I just learned about a friend. Who I haven't contacted in forty years, and I hoped that my friends could help me with this."

Explaining why he as upset, however everyone was looking at him with a expression of doubt about not seeing Ted in for forty years. Just before any of them could make a snarky remark the doorbell rang which they quickly went to check it out, except for Saturn as he stabbed his hand trying to do it again and not get stabbed. The six arrived at the door to see a box seeing a note that was a will from Omega Ted, Rex began to read it seeing that it was given to him before he passed away as Rex smiled at the group seeing how that although they haven't talk in years, they were still tight. Opening the box they saw something shocking as well catching Comet off, they saw three animals that were wearing red, black and yellow uniform as it was a horse, a squirrel and a pit bull dog wearing masks as well had a omega symbol on them.

Comet: "Animals?"

Titanium Rex: "No, omega pets."

Answering the Peacekeeper's question as the three masked animals let out different types of sounds as the heroes couldn't help but adore them as well greet them. It was rather adorable of how they acted as Comet never thought about meeting earth animals, especially that of masked ones at that.

"Hi team, my name is Ganky the Omega pony. This is Chet the omega pit bull."

Introducing the dog to the heroes as the dog barked at them as the squirrel smiled at them with a smirk like expression on his small checks.

"My name is Buster nut, because I can and will."

Making a lewd like joke which the group groans at how that was suppose to be funny, while everyone saw how adorable they looked the only ones that weren't was Rex and Ranger.

Titanium Rex: "No way, could we try to return them?"

Asking Jewbot as the mechanical automaton looked at him with a look seeing how that they couldn't be sent back due to Omega Ted being dead as well it be impossible to take them to a animal shelter since they have, powers.

Jewbot: "There is a personal note on the side, that you will do the right thing for them."

Which Rex quickly understood what that meant which he walks over to the door and takes out a two barrel gun which he loaded two shells as everyone looked surprise of him doing to this solution.

Comet: "Sir, this is a bit extreme. Maybe there is another way? Possibly keeping them until we can find a rightful owner."

Brad: "Yeah, I'm with the new guy. My recover sessions believe that a animal can help with getting better."

The two suggested as Rex didn't understand since Cooch was considered a house pet as well teammate, but she insisted that she was more of a trigger due to suggesting Brad to get high as well get wild. Before they could say anything, they began to hear something sad which was the whimpering of the three Omega animals as they couldn't help but feel sorry for some reason.

Ganky: "You might as well, the only place would be heaven for us three. We could see Omega Ted at his whole, we can't go back to see his half eaten body."

Responding in a sad like tone as Rex eyes hesitated from that due to what the horse said, whatever the horse said made him tense which leads to him gripping his metallic fist. From how Comet saw the expression on his face, he heard the words that made him get serious that he got here. 'Frau Mantis', whoever that was made him need to figure out something.

Titanium Rex: "Alright, keep the three animals here. I got, to go somewhere."

Cooch: "Is that a codeword for taking a dump? You can just say that, were all adults here."

Responding to his question as Rex merely sighs going to the door making his exit as American Ranger followed, as the others were distracted by the animals acting adorable. Comet, walked to them curious of where they were heading off to as the leader noticed the peacekeeper following them as he couldn't let him follow them.

Titanium Rex: "Sorry Comet, but you got to stay here. With the others here with three pets, I got a feeling that we might need someone with senses to watch over the mansion."

Informing him about that with the animals running around the place, Comet seemed reasonable to keep a look out as he turned to American Ranger not understanding why he wasn't going to stay here.

America Ranger: "Sorry rookie, but staying here. As well looking at the pets, brings back painful memories."

Looking at the distance acting dramatic as well gripping his fist as the two were curious about what he was going to say, but right now he didn't. Comet was going to say something about how he wouldn't let them down and make sure the mansion would be still standing as well it not being messed up. The three heard of something cracking as they looked up seeing a stone gargoyle as well of a familiar person which was Black Saturn. Moving aside, the three heroes saw the statue crashed onto the ground as well the caped hero on by the side.

Titanium Rex: "Damn it Saturn! Stop putting those goddamn gargoyles on the roof!"

Getting agitated as he couldn't argue with him as he had somewhere to go as he and Ranger left the alien visitor as well their broken friend on the ground as Saturn still groaned in pain. Comet, looking at Black Saturn seeing if he needed assistance as the masked hero didn't require it.

Black Saturn: "No need, this is what Storm City is like. Suffering from injuries from what the world throws at you, whether it's your friends not coming for.."

Before he could stand tall and continuing his talk, he collapsed on the ground cursing at how much pain he was in as Comet continued to stand there looking at him.

Black Saturn: "Fine! Just help me damn it!"

Quickly changing personality from brooding to straight up needing help as Comet walked over and picks him up, this was a strange planet he was on. However it was his to protect, even if it's people are rather strange as well try to prove something.

* * *

**_Later on in the afternoon_**

Several hours have passed since Rex and American Ranger had left on their unknown assignment, Comet was left to watch over the mansion as well the others seeing how their animal duties would distract them from other tasks. Such as watching over Storm city for any criminal activiry, The peacekeeper alien was looking over the many threats that the League of Freedom have dealt with. Along with it's membership, this was the latest in a long line of heroes as there were many heroes before he came here. He looked that of Omega Ted as he was with Rex and Ranger during World War 2, he was looking at a photo of the three battling a human female with blonde hair, blue eyes as well of a uniform with claws on the side.

Comet: "Peculiar."

He spoke as he had his helmet off as well looking at a cup of coffee he was given by Jewbot seeing how he might need it, as he takes a sip he soon spits it out tasting a rather disgusting taste in the liquid.

Comet: "What the hell is this?! Who has ruin this beverage?"

Asking in a rather upset like tone as he noticed Chet, the omega dog barking at him as well continues which meant that there was something off as Comet turns his head trying to figure it out.

Comet: "Is there something wrong?"

Seeing how the barking had to mean something which didn't answer the question, the dog continued to bark as the sound wasn't that bearable until he noticed a slow like Jewbot walking inside as Comet looked at him concern.

Comet: "What has happened to you?"

Jewbot: "When I took up the duty of watching over Chet, I did not realize that it came with the roll of living with his barking. Along with this."

Replying to him by showing him a chewed up Cable which looked liked his charger, from how the bite marks appeared they looked like they came from Chet. Going to try and see if there was another cable lying around, he noticed that of Chet peeing in his cup as well chewing on his helmet which made Comet get upset.

Jewbot: "He's been doing that when he doesn't bark, I am around two hours long before I shutdown and thank that I can escape from this nightmare."

Expressing how he wanted this to end, the peacekeeper however couldn't reply back as he went over to take his helmet back before Chet grabbing it and runs away from the alien. He begins to make chase after the dog as Comet didn't get this training back home, continuing to fly after him he didn't see that of a frying pan hitting him in the face as he ran into the kitchen. Holding his nose as well looking up, he saw of Cooch standing above him as well with Buster Nut on top of her head.

Cooch: "Oh hey there Comet, want some Casadeas? Going make them Ratatouille style with squirrely here."

Responding in a friendly tone as she was being operated like a robot while Buster was pulling several pieces of her hair which controlled her motor functions.

Buster nut: "Yeah, making us a hot breakfest. With her being the Casadea, and me the sausage."

Making another joke which Comet merely did a fake like laughter as he soon noticed of Black Saturn not being here. He left without saying anything or a good bye, quickly enough he heard the door opened meaning it could be him. Walking over to see if came back, Comet saw of Black Saturn as well a animal companion with him. It was a small pink like tusks which was looking around the place as well sniffing Saturns boots.

Black Saturn: "Oh hey there Comet. Glad you could be the first to see my new animal partner in crime, Murderpig!"

Gesturing his hands to the pig which Comet looked at the four legged swine, bending a knew he takes a look as the pig walked over and sniffed his face as it tickled a bit. Saturn, merely groans upset that this wasn't how he was suppose to act.

Comet: "He is quite remarkable, he'll make a good ally for you."

Looking at Saturn glad that he has a animal now, but this wasn't Saturn wanted which he was about to say until the two noticed some sniffling from the stairs as they saw Brad wearing a long white sleeved shirt as well light green pants. He was also wearing some glasses that said '2009' nine from it as well holding a garbage bag.

Brad: "Oh, hey guys."

Greeting them without trying to make to much attention for himself, but the two were looking at his haircut as it appeared to look like a bowl shape.

Black Saturn: "Brad, why does your haircut look like a bald dick as well wearing some kind of therapist clothing for a insane asylum?"

Brad: "Oh this? Well ugh. Ganky suggested that if I can ride him I should, lose weight as well change my fashion sense."

Answering to every question as well acting hesitated like which got the two curious like, Comet could sense something was wrong which he could tell from the glasses.

Comet: "Those are weird types glasses to wear, aren't there suppose to be worn on your planet's New Years eve?"

Asking Saturn seeing how this was rather peculiar, Saturn soon insisted on Brad to take them off but the pink like hero refused which was now serious. Before he could talk, the three saw of Ganky standing on top of the stairway looking at them as Comet could feel something extremely off.

Ganky: "What your talking about Brad?"

Asking his friend as Brad responded with not saying anything to them, Saturn calling bullshit he looks at Brad ordering him to remove the glasses. Ganky and Saturn looked at Brad waiting for him to do something, however Comet was about to say something until the alarms went off.

Brad: "Well duty calls, come on guys!"

He spoke in a hurry as he throws the black bag right at the door and heads downstairs as well of Ganky, Comet not coming walks over to the black bag and opens it up showing that of his old clothing.

Black Saturn: "This is Brad's clothing, as well his favorite sweat. It was a gift from his mom."

Responding in a surprised tone as there was something really wrong, they head downstairs as they went to regroup with the others to see what was happening. Right in the basement was Jewbot standing near a computer screen which showed downtown of Storm City that was being lite on fire by a woman in white skin, having red braided hair as well with a skeleton face, she wore a diamond shape short sleeve shirt while wearing a bow tie as well black pants.

Jewbot: "The city is being lite a blazed by April Fool, she's using hair comb's as her weapon of choice."

He explained as well they saw how the skull faced girl was laughing at how she enjoyed the buildings were in flames, Comet looked noticing Saturn's face looking serious as well gripping his fist.

Black Saturn: "April Fool, the prop queen of mayhem. My arch enemy. She is the anarchy to my.."

Trying to act serious, his murder pig was right now chewing on his cape which ruin his moment. Comet, getting a big excited noticed his helmet being in Chet's mouth as he removed it.

Comet: "Well then, let's get.."

As he placed his helmet on, he could feel the drool in it as well soon gets a bit grossed out as he shuttered at how it felt as he removes it and saw the drool marks. The heroes soon leave the room as Comet tried to catch up as well continue to clean his Nebula helmet as it was now clean, placing it back on he soon flies right passed the others as the four heroes and the pets saw him fly upwards.

Cooch: "Hey that's cheating! Come on Buster, Ratatouille us there!"

Giving him command of her getting there faster as the squirrel move faster as they soon rushed to try and catch up to the flying hero as the league of freedom and the omega pets rushed to stop the prop comedian.

_**Downtown**_

People were screaming as well avoiding to get lite on fire as well watching how the cars were being blown up, April was right now dancing across the side as she merely laughed at the destruction that was happening.

April Fool: "Oh come on, everybody loves burning man. How about a burning girl? Get it? I try my best people!"

Stomping her foot on the ground trying to get a audience, however the only crowd of people that were watching them was the league as well the pets as the sight made the skull face girl move back.

Black Saturn: "To bad your show will be going down with these flames, cause we brought back up."

Making a comeback at her which she thought was a bit strange since the flames were burning the buildings. As well noticed the flying new member as she brought out two water balloons as she hurls them at the group which they avoided as the liquid inside was acid as it melted the ground. Black Saturn, placed his pig on the ground waiting for him to do something spectacular but the only thing that the pig did was seat down.

Black Saturn: "Are you shitting me now?! That will not do pig, that will not do."

Looking disappointed as Cooch, being controlled by Buster nut guides her to the prop comedian as she merely watch how the cat girl tried to land a blow but missed every shot. Jewbot, try to make a tactic but was interrupted by Chet as he couldn't do anything but slow down as he walked away to seat down seeing how he was almost out of power. Comet saw how the team was dismission except for Brad and Chet as the alien peacekeeper as well April saw something shocking, the white pony was right now riding Brad as the horse made the pink hero neigh.

Chet: "High ho Brad! Away!"

As the sight looked quite messed up as well uncomfortable as April couldn't help but put her weapons away moving back feeling a bit sad for Brad as he looked like he was crying.

April Fool: "Is everything ok? I think your friend's crying."

Chet: "Oh he's being a baby here."

Informing her as Brad explained that his was banter, Comet had to put a stop to this as he lands near the two looking at Brad as well Chet seeing how this madness had to stop.

Comet: "Brad, get up. This isn't right."

Agreeing with the villainess as soon enough, they saw from the sky was Titanium Rex along with American Ranger agreeing with the young man seeing how this wasn't right as well. This made the whole fight stop as they didn't understand what was going on, apparently where they went to was Omega Ted's base where they apparently found out that he was killed by his Omega pets.

American Ranger: "It's true, we saw the omega cubes. All of this reminds me of my Labrador, a sidekick I had in the past. He was a dog that stood for liberty of America, but he soon changed when he, humped my leg. It became to much as well made it a hobby, he turned our partnership into a abusive relationship, which is happening to you Brad."

As they all looked at him feeling like this was true, he tried to insist that he wasn't but Rex gave him a look.

Titanium Rex: "Brad, take the glasses off."

Telling him in a serious manner as Brad had no choice as he sadly removed it seeing a very bruised face which everyone gaged at the sight as this was true, Ganky moved back looking at them as the heroes moved back seeing what he was going to do.

Ganky: "Yeah, we did kill him. Because of how locked up we are in the artic because of how that asshole making us look for that idiot!"

Showing his true colors as he pointed his hoof at American Ranger which made the frozen hero surprised as Rex did a expression of pride telling that he did look for him, but this was a bad time to admit it as the three omega pets began to rise from the ground. Their eyes soon lite up on fire as Ganky blew fire at the six as Comet rushed right in front as his aura glowed around him as he took the blast.

Comet: "I can hold off his omega blast, just stop the others. And the female!"

He spoke as he fired his own energy beam at the horse as the league went to work, but Cooch was being controlled by Buster nut as he was making her attack Jewbot as well Rex as they couldn't do anything. Brad stood there unable to do anything frighten to attack Ganky as Chet, leapt up and attacked American Ranger. All in the while April tried to take cover from all this craziness as hid behind a car hopping to not get spotted. Black Saturn tried to look for his pig as it was hiding in the alleyway. He rushed over to it to see if he was ok, however the pig noticed everything happening as it soon got angry. Growling upsetting soon grew a spike purple mohawk as well let out a powerful sonic screech making Chet fly off American Ranger as the dog crashed into a store.

Black Saturn: "Hell yeah! Get em pig!"

Pointing at them as the pig soon shot out purple laser beams of farts at Ganky as Comet avoided the shots as Saturn soon used him like a machine gun, he was lucky to get a shot at him making the horse fall onto the ground. The pig soon took his chance to sweep right in and breaks the horses legs in a quick sense which was shocking as he also kicks the squirrel of Cooch's head as she got control. The pig soon breaks the horse last leg as it walks away leaving everyone shocked at the sight.

Cooch: "That is one deadly ham."

Responding to that tactic as Comet floated down with the others as they saw how Ganky pleaded to stay alive as well tried to compel to Brad the man didn't do it. Ranger, having the rifle with him soon hands it to the pink man as he didn't hesitate but shoot at the horse ending it's life without hesitation.

Brad: "I guess, it's not two thousand and nine anymore."

As he removes his glasses as they saw how his eyes were pretty messed up, they all insisted that he go to a hospital to get that checked out seeing it could get infected. Jewbot, still operational was able to get April in cuffs as it was surprising that she survived that animal attack. The Peacekeeper looked around surprised at how much happen as well saw of Black Saturn looking sad about his pig being taken away by a mysterious stranger.

Titanium Rex: "Didn't expect this eh?"

Asking the young man which he nodded not seeing this coming, he tried to apologize for letting this happen as well the team being absorbed by the omega pets but Rex merely raised his right hand.

Titanium: "Comet, during my time as a hero. I learned that there's things we can't control or expect, also that if your going leave a place that's full of people with the attention span of a child. Make sure you leave someone with a brain to not burn down the place."

Giving him a explanation that being with a team would be a challenge as well them being different, however that was the case for him. Comet smiled to him not going to get caught off guard for whatever happens, for now they had to quickly leave before they get blamed for the destruction as well take the remaining Omega pets away.

* * *

_**No animals were harm in the making of this episode.**_


	3. Ep 3-I'm not that old, right?

**_"After the destructive event of the Omega pets, the league was right now trying to shake off what had just happened as well to never ever remember that they saw Brad shoot a horse to break up the abusive relationship he had been drawn into by force. Comet, was shocked to see that happen as no peacekeeper as ever seen that type of act before, most of the others ignored it as Ranger was almost assaulted again by Chet which he had to use bleach on his uniform to remove the smell. Saturn, still upset with losing murder pig took out his aggression on April seeing how he announced he was her 'Arch' enemy. Jewbot had it the worse seeing how he had to charge for half of the the day, to help out everyone Comet decided to patrol the city while they rest. They earned it as well this could be his first her patrol over his own new home world."_**

* * *

Coming out of a store was Titanium Rex as it was a medical pharmacy, so far he felt a bit embarrassed of what he took out. Sure it was several medications for Brad to help fight off his addiction as well some medicine for Cooch. But there was something else in his bag which he really didn't want to have anyone notice, just before he could make his way back to the mansion. He happened to hear the sounds of people screaming as well of cars flipping over which he quickly rushed over and catches it in a instant, looking over at who had done this act was a man in dark blue clothing as well had a space motorcycle as he was right now letting out a evil laughter.

Titanium Rex: "Blazar, I thought I told you to leave my planet. Wanted to get another ass kicking?"

He asked getting a bit cocky as he hurls the car at him, however the villain charges up his hand firing a blue energy beam at the car destroying it in a instant.

Blazar: "No fool, decided to try and conquer this back water world. Thought you be dead by then."

Replying back at him which Rex merely flies at Blazar as the two began throwing blows at one another. The two were evenly match as they continued to punch one another until Rex got a lucky shot and brought down the space traveler onto the ground as well his bike. The villain got up quickly while Rex landed on the ground tensing up from it as he didn't understand why which Blazar laughed at him. Taking the chance, the villain quickly hits him in the face making Rex fall onto the ground getting caught off guard.

Blazar: "Where's your precious team Rex? Did they tire of changing your..."

Before finishing his cruel joke, he was shot by a energy beam as Blazar was sent crashing through a car. Rex looking upwards saw of the rookie Comet, floating down as well with his hands glowing yellow and looking at Blazar with a serious expression on his face.

Comet: "The league is right now taking a breather, but I'll be happy to tango with you. But not in the dancing manner but more of the fighting manner."

Making sure the caped villain understood it as Rex had to help him with his entrance quotes if he was going be a member as well a hero on the team. As he went to check up on Rex, he noticed a bag on the ground which Comet picked up to see some black letters written on it as the brown paper bag was listed as 'Boner pills'.

Comet. "Rex? What's Boner pills?"

Asking like a child would which the old man couldn't help but get annoyed at the pharmacy people writing it on the bag, it also was heard by Blazar as he was laughing at it seeing how he was getting older along weaker, below the waist.

Rex: "Laugh at me eh? See if you find this funny after I throw this laser bike straight up your ass."

Making a statement as he went over to the bike as well tried to lift it, the two aliens watched at how Rex was straining to lift the metallic like bike. He continued to do so until there was a sudden snap which made him gasp as well drop the back, he soon locked into a postion of him almost lifting it but failed to so so.

Blazar: "What's wrong?"

He asked to Rex as he merely admitted. nothing was wrong as he turn slightly to him showing that he was OK, however Comet knew he threw out his back. Comet rushed over to see if he was alright but Rex assisted he was fine, Blazar was confused about what was happening seeing how the fight looked like this wasn't going to be a fair fight nor would be right.

Comet: "I think, we need to call this off. When he's ready he'll call you."

Responding at Blazar as Rex would try to comment at his response but couldn't due to his back being hurt as well feeling tense like living hell. Blazar, merely felt a bit off with this whole fight being off as he proceeds to take his bike as well get it started as he headed up into the sky.

Blazar: "You two are lucky that my people do not destroy the elderly and young, but Peacekeeper. I will not show any mercy to you, interfere with my battle again. And I shall kill you like I have done to others."

Admitting that he has met others like him which got him off guard as the villain merely flies off into the sky as the two see him go. However, he was hurt along with not able to move which Comet looks at the kid.

Titanium Red: "Kid, here's a lesson for today. When you see a old man holding a bag with black bold answer, never freaking read them. Ever."

Responding to him in a upset like voice trying not to express any kind of emotion as Comet knew he had to hear that, trying his best not to hurt him he soon guides him back at the mansion. Along with getting the bag as Rex groans at how he had to be the one, the new guy as well only person he might consider smart who's third behind Jewbot learn that he needs. Medicine to get it up, he just hope the others didn't go on his back talking about how old he is or about the humiliating fight.

**_Later_**

It took around a whole hour for Rex to get back to the mansion as Comet had to stand by him like if he was a boy scout, the sight of the young man being by his side like a helpful butler merely gets upset lowering his head as Comet couldn't help he was making it worse.

Comet: "Sir, how long have you been doing this? I read about Subtopians having incredible strength as well healing factors."

Which made him curious about that, there was something up with that. Or it might be possible he could be getting older which has caused a lot of strain on his body. He didn't answer as the fact that him being to old would mean he would stop being the leader.

Titanium Rex: "I don't know, but you cannot. And I mean not, say anything to the others. If they learn about this then they'll never let this down, as well try to put me in a retirement home. I ain't done yet."

Responding in a serious tone seeing how there was a lot of fight in him still, not going to give up as he tried to open the door which made Rex groans in a unsettling like tone as he swears a bit. Comet decided to open the door as he leads him inside of the mansion as they looked around seeing the other heroes were right now training in the basement. They carefully went downstairs as Rex merely got upset from each step as Comet couldn't help but feel sorry for him but didn't say anything as it might insult him even more. The two arrive in the training center where they see the others right now punching a karate dummy as they had just finished, the others notice Rex slouched as well looking weaken which meant something was off.

Brad: "Rex, did you get my medication?"

Asking him which Comet had the back as well handed it to the pink giant as he looks inside, Ranger noticed that of Rex acting a bit off as he goes to see what was wrong with his friend.

American Ranger: "Is everything alright?"

Comet: "Rex accidentally had a encounter with Blazar, but he was able to win the fight with, injuries."

Trying to make up a lie so they wouldn't know about Rex's back, however Ranger could call bullshit as he placed his right hand on his friend's back making him yelp in pain moving away trying not to feel more in pain then now.

Black Saturn: "He threw his back didn't he?"

Asking the question to the peacekeeper seeing through the ploy as Comet had no choice but nod to them seeing how there was no way to hide it. Rex, noticed the look of his team seeing how this back injury got the best of him as well that it might show he should hang up his cape.

Titanium Rex: "Listen up, yes I'm getting to that certain age where I can't exactly throw down like in the old days. But I can still take out punks like Blazar."

Responding to the looks of doubt, however it was soon doubted by Jew bot to come in unannounced as well alarmed that Rex was able to make it from the humiliating fight.

Titanium Rex: "Can't I get one damn moment of pride?"

Asking himself as the news turn on looking at the television screen of two reporters showing of the fight scene of Rex as well Blazar at down town.

_"As you can see from the display, the once might Titanium Rex has lost the will to incapacitate the feared space villain known as Blazar. As well having need of a much more younger as well powerful hero, assisting him back to the headquarters. It begs the question now, should Titanium Rex retire from the League of Freedom?"_

The reporter announced as Ranger quickly shuts it off seeing how this news made the old man lower his head hearing the doubt from the news seeing how they think he should retire. The leader soon leaves the room to have only Jew bot follow him seeing if he needed some assistance with his back as the others remained in the room feeling sorry for what has happened.

Black Saturn: "Wow, way to screw the pooch Comet."

Breaking the moment as the peacekeeper looked at him a bit shocked at the doubt of tone in him as he didn't understand what he do was wrong.

Comet: "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Black Saturn: "That you happened to be there as well help Rex when he should have walked on his own, the news basically stated you might replace him."

Giving him the hard truth as this wasn't something he would expect, Comet was surprised at the words which made him glow a bit upset like. Before he could say something, Ranger got in the middle of the two stopping them from starting a fight.

American Ranger: "Enough, right now Rex is facing a crisis of age. We need to talk about if he can still lead the team, or if, he should retire."

Having a hint of sadness in his voice seeing how they didn't want to admit the truth, however seeing how this was true. Black Saturn suggested that they should have a group meeting to talk about the situation as he did a dramatic exit leaving Comet merely upset about what he said.

Comet: "I'm not, replacing him. It be a disgrace for a peacekeeper to do that, he's duty is to protect the planet as well respect everyone."

Assuring to everyone that he had no attention, at all to replace Rex or do anything that would ruin the team. However the moment was ruined by that of Cooch, who was going by his side with her long tail wrapped around his waist as well purred to him which had Comet a bit surprised by this sudden action.

Cooch: "Don't worry space boy, Rex can handle himself. I'm just curious right now if you want to help me with something."

She asked looking at him with a chesire look from her eyes as well letting out a purr, he looked at Ranger and Brad seeing one of them trying to avoid what her attentions were as well the other looking upset. Cooch continued herself to rub her waist around her rear to his crotch which the peacekeeper felt a bit off with how she was growing attached to him. Also that his helmet was detecting a lot of pheromonal signature from her body detecting her animal instincts were taking over and wanted to mate with someone.

Comet: "Cooch? This is possibly a bad time for this. Our leader is right now feeling and we should probably try and figure out what to do."

Asking her as well the others thinking about that as well, if they lost one of their most strongest member on the team due to the words of several news people as well everyone else. They would be screwed, moving away from the girl the four made their way to where Black Saturn was doing as he saw the look of Brad from how he looked a bit jealous. He wanted to say something, but wouldn't be the time as they needed to figure out how to keep Rex on the time.

_**In Black Saturn's room**_

The four heroes were right now in Saturn's room which had several of his gadgets as well that of his own trophy's from his victories including some weapons from April Fool and also different types of gadgetry that was taken from villains. Right now they were looking at a board with that of each of the member's faces connected to a red line that hit all the way to a wrapped like sandwich.

Brad: "Hey ugh, is Michael Bolton a suspect?"

Asking his shadowy like teammate as Saturn noticed his poster which he gives a look at Brad not apologizing about having it as well that it wasn't apart of the case. Comet, noticed that of a photo of him passed out in his bed asleep which apparently Saturn went in and took a photo of him.

Black Saturn: "Sorry recruit, but in a house of meta humans with powers and abilities. No one is innocent, such as someone eating my Burrito, Regina."

American Ranger: "We shouldn't be talking about this shit! Our leader got embarrassed by a motorcycle alien, we should either get him military training or a bucket list."

Stating what they should be talking about as the words of how he spoke to them hurt truthfully, however Saturn wasn't exactly thinking about that but wondered who ate him burrito. Pulling out a UV flashlight, he would go over their rooms as he turns it on showing that of strange like stains on the wall which were all white.

Comet: "Is that, sperm?"

He asked being the curious one as his helmet was able to recognize what the substance was as Saturn tried to shut it off but couldn't trying to not admit what that was. Ranger looked at the others seeing how there was more of a important matter, should Rex continue to lead the team?

* * *

After the incident in the room, Ranger formed a meeting between the members of the mansion as they couldn't confront Rex cause Jewbot took him somewhere that they should watch in a few minutes. He hold a light orange paper holder as he placed it on the table as the four looked at it as well several paper slips as well a piece of paper.

American Ranger: "This is a ballet vote, Comet. Your new to this so I'll explain how this works. We all write down what we think of, if we agree he should stay as leader. Then we don't confront him and help him as much as we can, if not."

He stops as Comet got concern not knowing what might happen if they agree if he was too old, they would try to convince him.

Black Saturn: "He should tell us in person, not go behind his back and plot behind like if it was a assassination attempt. Like someone in this room eating a very innocent, as well spicy burrito."

Continuing to figure out who ate the sandwich as they all got annoyed about him trying to find the culprit, before they could make their votes. Cooch's ears heightened up to hearing something from the television as something was happening, the five quickly rushed to the living room where they turned on the television where they turned on a late night show that had on Rex. Who was wearing a brown wig as well regular clothing as well rode on a skateboard riding to the couch to meet the host.

Brad: "This is so not going end well, turn on the recording."

Speaking out quickly as Saturn turn on the recording device as they would watch this amusing shot at Rex trying to be young for the crowd. As they watched, Rex tried his best to be hip with the crowd as well show he still got it by performing a feat such as tap dancing on the couch as well a bit of dancing.

Comet: "Is it normal, for humans or that of Subtopian's to do this?"

Asking curious which none of them replied seeing how this was getting really embarrassing for their leader to do this. This continued more as Rex continued to try and be cool like as well do something unpredictable, wearing a Tina Turner style clothing.

Cooch: "Those chicks are ripped."

Not understand that was Rex and the host wearing costumes, however the important part of the show came up when Rex was calling out Blazar.

_"Hey Blazar, you ran before I could kick your nuts up in your stomach. Scared chicken head?"_

Making a comment at the space villain as the five merely looked surprised by that which felt like that was a bad move, along with that he accidentally throws a ping pong ball in the hosts mouth which caused him to choke. The channel shuts off leaving the league in silence not going to say anything, Ranger kept the file as well the paper slips as they had to make the choice. Grabbing a pencil, they all wrote their response putting it in the file. Comet, was looking at the slip as he puts it inside of the file.

American Ranger: "Now we just wait, and see what Rex thinks about."

As they all decided to call it a night, except for Comet seeing how this was hurtful. He came here to help the team, not split it apart as he sat on the sofa until he heard the door open. He quickly flies above the ceiling where he remained quiet, holding his breath he saw Titanium Rex as well Jewbot walking inside talking about what happened on the late night show.

Titanium Rex: "You know, screw those guys. My team is all the support I need to know I can lead, especially Comet. If the new generation of heroes believe in me, then.."

Before he could say anything, there was silence as Comet quietly used his flying ability to hover as quiet as possible to look where they left the orange file on the table. The two were shocked about this as well Comet not trying to say anything as Rex was left in utter silence, they soon turn seeing the young adult looking at them as Comet didn't know what to do.

Jewbot: "Why are you hovering above the ceiling?"

He asked curious as the two wanted a answer, however Comet felt ashamed of what was happening as he didn't know how to handle this. He quickly flies out of the mansion in high speed as the two saw him rush out before they could say anything. Rex, holding the file merely lowers his head knowing that the young man must have agreed with them. Jewbot saw his leader leave to his room in silence as he stood in the main entrance, not knowing what would happen to the team with their leader as well new rookie in training gone.

* * *

_**The next morning**_

Floating above the sky, Comet was above Storm city not sleeping for the night as the shame he felt was unbearable. Knowing that he possibly sent a hero of this world in a state of disappointment, made him lower his head. If Blazar hadn't made him throw his back out, none of this would have happen. So to make up for what had happened, he would take down Blazar as a apology for what had happen. Getting serious as well waiting for the incoming villain, he heard the roar of a laser bike that was coming down from the stratosphere as it was Blazar on his bike.

Blazar: "Peacekeeper! I will deal with you later, I am after your leader Rex. Stand out of my way before I end you."

Giving him a threating statement which Comet didn't say anything but remained calm but serious.

Comet: "You made me look like a replacement to a hero of this world. As well made him lose faith, for that as well the murders of all peacekeepers. I'm taking you down."

Stating the crimes he has committed as the caped villain merely smirked with his hands glowing as the two soon charge right at each other ready to fight. Throwing hit after hit, the two continued to battle each other as Comet could feel the overwhelming cosmic power Blazar had in his fists.

Blazar: "Your skills are that of a child, the only thing your good at is flying. And that of being a good practice bastard for Rex."

Catching him off guard as Blazar was able to upper cut him as well grabs his leg, flying across the ground he drags Comet on the pavement as well dirt as they were making their way to the mansion. Flying right above the mansion, the space villain saw of the league watching their teammate Black Saturn with that of a ring in his ass.

American Ranger: "Blazar! And's he's got.."

Before he could say anything, the villain throws Comet to Brad as he was able to catch him. The young adult was still conscious as Blazar soon lands his bike in front of them stating the same thing like he told to Comet of looking for Rex.

Black Saturn: "Can we try to hold off on this? Got a problem with this ring here."

Announcing about his main tool up his rear as Comet didn't understand how that happen as he turned to the others trying to figure out what was this about.

Cooch: "He ate his burrito in his sleep."

Answering him as Ranger, rushed at him trying to take knock him out with his fists but Blazar merely watched out for his movements as he kicks him in the stomach and throws him to the side. Looking at the others, he charges up and fires a cosmic blast at them making each of the members fall onto the ground. Comet, able to ward off the blast charged right at Blazar letting loose several punches at his face. Continuing to punch Blazar, the villain headbutts him and puts him in a bearhug, Comet could feel his bones break do to his strength as Comet headbutts him with his helmet making the masked villain move back. The others notice that of Jewbot coming out with a missing arm which meant something happening inside.

Brad: "Jewbot? Where's your arm? And where's Rex?"

Jewbot: "He, went home. Back to Subtopia."

Speaking in a sadden like statement as the others couldn't believe this, Comet merely lowers his head that he knew this was his fault. Not going to let this distract him, he fires a yellow stream of energy at Blazar as the villain takes the blast and reversed it at Comet making him crash into Ranger and Saturn trying to get back in the fight. Jewbot rushed over to help out as they saw Blazar getting on his bike about to deliver a final blow to the weaken league.

Blazar: "Your leader has left you to die, your peacekeeper is nothing more then a child. No one can stop me!"

He announced pulling the throttle as he charged at them, however the ground shook as a massive like drilling pod came out and crashed right into Blazar knocking him off of his bike. They moved back being shocked from this sudden appearance as they didn't know who this was, the top opened showing of Titanium Rex returning as he got out making the others looked relieved.

Titanium Rex: "I'm glad your hear then in space, because I can kick your ass with everyone hearing you scream."

Black Saturn: "The old fucker still got it."

Looking excited for his leader from the snappy comeback he did as Blazar got up looking at the white haired hero, Comet looked astounded by this which the villain merely groan at this annoyance.

Blazar: "You send your team to die in combat then face me? Bow before me, and I might let them live."

Making a deal which the others saw how confident Rex looked, but his expression changed to that of a calm like tone as he breathes in looking at the villain.

Titanium Rex: "I put my team in danger because of my pride, as well let a peacekeeper. Who came all this way to help us get beaten up due to a old man's grudge against time, but I learned that my team still believes in me. And that's what matters to me, which is important. So the only thing I could do, is accept defeat."

Lowering his head as well speaking to him in a sorrowful like speech as he walks over to his bike and brings it to Blazar, soon enough he bows to the caped villain as the league looked shocked by this as well Comet as Blazar merely laughs in triumph.

Blazar: "You see peacekeeper, this planet isn't worth protecting. Seeing how these heroes, especially Titanium Rex cower before my might. I shall spare his life, so you can learn how a coward lives in shame."

Spitting more venom to Comet as he was getting upset, he wanted to try to attack him but was stopped by Rex seeing how this was over. Getting on his bike as well leaving, the league regrouped to seeing how why Rex surrendered to Blazar, as they continued to talk at the only man Rex merely groans at how they didn't understand why he did it.

Titanium Rex: "Shut the fuck up for a sec."

Telling everyone as they noticed a small device on Blazar's bike, it looked like a explosive as he chuckled as Rex pressed the button which caused his bike to explode sending Blazar hurling into the ground. However the energy from the bike, transferred into Rex as everyone stood back seeing their leader slowly lifting up in midair as he felt strong as well like his younger self again. Looking at Blazar weaken from the massive explosion, he got up as he tried to attack Rex but the old man dodged his attacks.

Titanium Rex: "So what if I'm old? I got a few thinks that the kid could learn from. Such as wisdom!"

Delivering a strong right hook into Blazar's face as the league could feel that punch seeing how Rex got his strength back.

Titanium Rex: "Along with knowing, when to let your guard down. Only to take down a loud mouth asshole, who threatens his home."

Giving him a left uppercut as he makes Blazar sending right into the wall as he was surely defeated as he wasn't able to get up, looking at the league he showed a smile as they rushed over to hug him. But Rex merely kept his distance seeing how that he might not be able to withstand a full hug from them.

Cooch: "What the hell did you throw at his bike?"

Jewbot: "A magno rod from his drill. The only means to travel to Subtopia, but without it. You might not go home again?"

Asking his friend which Rex nodded that although he couldn't go back to his birth home, he had his home here as well his team here.

Titanium Rex: "I am home, with a team that has my back. Also, it appears I got to teach you all how to handle yourself in a fight. Including the rookie here, seeing how he could learn something from me."

Giving him a look which Comet couldn't help but smile at Rex was still the hero that the peacekeeper believed he could be great again, before they could enjoy the victory they still had the matter of Black Saturn still having that ring in his ass which meant they would have to help him out. As well get the front lawn cleaned up seeing how if Rex was going to continue to lead this team, they should at least look nice.


	4. Ep 4-Lex

**_"After the defeat of Blazar, Titanium Rex was back in action as well ready to show the world he still had it in him. In which case he did it by stopping several robbers from taking down a bank, beating up the Iron Brain on his own without needing back. As well do it without displaying any kind of weakness seeing how he wasn't stopping this any time sooner, however he did use this new energy he got for something else. Which was helping out Comet how to fight properly, he was told by the others that he arrived at the mansion beaten up as well tried to take on Blazar on his own. If he was going do this, then he should learn it from someone who has experience as well could hold up in a hand to hand fight. Comet may have gotten the best training from a massive space headquarters, but on Earth it was different as that he had to be ready for the unexpected."_**

* * *

In a desert area, far away from Storm City as well any possible sight from people. Titanium Rex and Comet where staring at each other ready to spar as well display their abilties as the leader was going to help the peacekeeper how to properly fight.

Titanium Rex: "From what I was informed by, you rely on your powers as well cosmic power to win a fight. Do you Peacekeepers ever do hand to hand combat?"

Getting curious about Comet fighting style as he nodded slightly, from that sign it showed that he has never exactly been involved with a good old fashion fist to sift fight back home at the citadel.

Comet: "Not exactly sir, we rely on our powers most of the time. As well our flying skills, were not exactly well trained fighters but protectors."

Explaining that each member of the citadel was different, which meant Comet was that of a flying star then that of a well trained fighter.

Titanium Rex: "Well then sport, time to show you a good old fashion man to man sparring match."

Smiling that he still got it, Comet nodded as his eyes glowed ready to fight as the alien charged right at him ready to handle him face to face. Throwing a punch left to right, Rex was able to avoid each of his attacks seeing them coming a mile away. This felt good being back in his former prime, dodging each attack as well flying away. Rex soon grabs the back of him and throws him to the ground which the Peacekeeper was unable to see that coming.

Titanium Rex: "Don't always rely on your flying or powers, focus on your skills. As well what other types of training you had learn from your home."

Telling him as Peacekeeper merely responded by trying to punch his face as well chest, he continued to try and land a shot on him. However Rex merely leapt upwards and grabs him behind his collar, grabbing behind Titanium Rex's hand, he throws him onto the ground making the ground crack. Rex was surprised a bit, however he kicks him upwards into the air making Comet spin in the air. But the velocity of how hard Rex kicked him made the alien stop in midair, Rex looked up as he soon flies at him as the two were in a stand off trying to get to upper hand.

Comet: "How am I doing sir?"

Grunting in a response trying to get the upper hand of Rex as the old super hero merely smiled seeing the spirit of trying to impress him.

Titanium Rex: "Good, Your remembering about using your strength when necessary. But always try a different tactic."

As he drops to the ground making Comet shocked as Rex grabbed him by the feet and throws him straight down onto the ground, he pins him to the dirt where Comet tried to get out. The more he struggled, the more brighter he got as he soon lets out a powerful like war cry making Rex hit the ground surprised by that outburst of energy. Getting back up, Comet gripping his knuckles as well looking agitated he turns to Rex showing a angered face. However he remembered this was a training session then a actual fight, he shakes his head as he looks at Rex as he walks over and helps him up.

Titanium Rex: "Nice one, what exactly was that?"

Asking curious not noticing that Comet could do that as the alien Peacekeeper merely looked ashamed of showing that display of power.

Comet: "I haven't, exactly properly learned to wield my powers well. I'm able to concentrate on energy blasts and absorbing back energy. Flying is natural to some Peacekeepers, but I'm still in practice of using all of my energy."

Giving Rex a brief history about that he may seem powerful, he hasn't got the fully grasp of his powers. Rex could understand this as when he came from the surface, he never knew about his full power as well not knowing what else he could do.

Titanium Rex: "Well you'll have enough time to learn how to use these powers if your going be on this team, also that you might want to learn not and try to hit someone who might hog the television after battling a giant robot."

Telling Comet as that might have been something that happened to him during his time here as a hero, must have dealt with a lot of complications and bull crap which he would soon have to face for themselves. The two decided to fly back to Storm city where they could try and get something to drink like coffee just in case for whatever something might happen today as it always does for the likes of Rex.

_**Later at the Mansion**_

At the Super mansion where everyone was right now minding their own business, Jewbot was handing out several magazines that was mailed to the members as they were all in the kitchen.

Jewbot: "Saturn, you mustn't seat on the kitchen table. I just cleaned it."

Responding as Saturn merely remained silent acting like the lone predator he tried to be like on the team, handing out the papers to the others. Ranger got his daily Sunday funnies as he was glad that the people still made these.

American Ranger: "What the hell is this? Their doing Prince Valiant? This sucked in nineteen thirty seven. I'd rather deal with grenade explosions then read this trash."

Expressing his hate for this as Brad, was right now working on a smoothie. During the battle with Blazar, he and Cooch were able to be try and get associate in the heat of battle. As he tried to get the machine started, the blender soon got out of control as he tried to stop it. However Cooch pulled the plug making him look surprised she was there to help him out.

Cooch: "I never work with those blasted machinery, Leprechauns made them with using their own finger nails. That's why I use my claws."

Unsheathing them in front of Brad which Saturn, looked at his cereal he was eating as it hat some strawberries that were freshly cut up in the fridge which he used to put in his bowl. He gags a bit as he soon throws it into the sink trying to get the taste out of his mouth, meanwhile the door opens showing Titanium Rex as well Comet as the two had some drinks for the group as they handed it to several of the members.

Jewbot: "Greetings Rex, Comet. Right now we have nothing happening today that is going on in the city, but right now. The sink is clogged due to the cereal Saturn threw in."

Pointing at the sink which Rex walked over to see that of the mess in the sink as he groans upsetting, not caring to say anything to Saturn he seats down to drink as well Comet doing the same. So far the seven were right now enjoying the peace that was happening as it didn't come often, as they were right now in the process of drinking their separate beverages they noticed that of the door opened which Jewbot went to investigate.

Titanium Rex: "Please let it not be Sergeant Agony."

Rubbing the side of his head seeing how that was a problem as Comet was still new to this as he turns to Black Saturn seeing how that he was a bit more intelligent then the others.

Black Saturn: "He's Congress's attack dog, he's been trying disband the league as well send us on our own way."

Brad: "Don't you have parents that are millionaires as well you being a rich playboy?"

Asking a bit confused seeing how he had nothing to lose since they depend on his money to support them, Saturn remained quiet as it was true. Considering the many screw ups the team has caused, it's no wonder Congress wanted them disbanded. Jewbot came into the kitchen where the others looked at him stating that the person at the door wasn't Agony but that of a young female woman who was looking for Rex.

Titanium Rex: "Well what do you know, I still got it. Even if I look like a candidate for a nursing home, I still get groupies."

Stating to the team that he could still impress the ladies, however Comet didn't understand that reference which they all speculate this was some kind of ploy. Walking into the front entrance, Rex saw that of a young woman who had long red hair, having a purple shirt as well a yellow lighting bolt on her chest as well a skirt. One of the distinct features to her was a metallic right arm that was significantly familiar to that of his own right hand.

Titanium Rex: "And what can I do for you young lady?"

Asking in a polite manner thanking god that she wasn't elderly as well could possible help him feel young again as the red haired woman merely smiled to him.

"Hello, sorry to come in unannounced. Names Lex, Lex lighting and ugh. I'm your daughter."

Telling him a bit nervous but with a smile as Rex eyes widen being shocked by the sudden news as well of the fact that he has a daughter, so far it was a bit unexpected meeting his very own child along with that the resemblance was uncanny. The suit colors of her was just like his, Rex soon began to ponder about the idea's running through his head about the women he's met during his time here involved him beating up villains and messing around with women. He was regretting of it right now as it lead him to having a child, as well a daughter who looked seemingly attractive.

Jewbot: "Rex, just in case I have those boner pills you might need for just the occasion."

Saying it out of nowhere as Rex looked at his teammate as well the others which the boys looked at the seemingly young girl with shock and awe seeing her. However for Comet, he didn't see that much except for the exact appearance of Rex seeing how she must have been related to him.

Black Saturn: "So Rex, going to introduce us to your seemingly active and attractive daughter?"

Asking him seeing if she was available to date, however for Cooch she seemed a bit on guard seeing how she was the only woman in the house to make the men fall for her due to her attractive like figure.

Lex Lighting: "Names Lex, it's really nice to meet you all. Kind of a fan of you all, but I've never meet you before."

Pointing out to Comet as the peacekeeper alien merely stayed silent not saying anything seeing how this might be his first encounter with a possible female meta human who was like Rex. Except that the others were looking at with interest. Walking over to Comet she was curious about him as he soon noticed that Cooch was sniffing behind Lex rear trying to get something from her scent.

Cooch: "Does something smell like bullshit? Because it's coming from her."

Brad: "Cooch! That's highly rude."

Being shocked as Cooch by the side as that statement was like if she didn't trust her, before anyone could say anything. Ranger asked, seemingly interested in Lex was curious about if she was staying in the city. However she was looking for the place as Rex, being protective insisted that she stay with Cooch seeing how that she was a girl like her.

Cooch: "Hell no! I'd rather lick Comet's butthole then that."

Which made the alien adult get uncomfortable as he merely covers his backside trying not to look embarrassed by the comment as the men soon depart from the room going try something to get Lex's attention. Rex, looked at Cooch informing her about showing his daughter to her room. The feline grumbled about it as she took Lex's bag up to her room as Lex looked curious at Comet as the alien didn't know what to say.

Lex Lighting: "I know about the rest of the league, I hope maybe. We can hang out, not like in a creepy way but like, partners since were going to be on the same team."

Thinking about how they could try and get to know one another as Comet merely nodded trying to not act like a frightened human. Following the feline to her room, Rex as well Comet let out a breath of air as Jewbot looked at how they were both a bit surprised by this sudden arrival.

Jewbot: "I detect your hearts pumping per second, along with you two being scared shitless."

Stating the obvious fact about that the two didn't know what to do, Rex just learned he was a dad which happened out of nowhere. While for Comet, couldn't think of a reason seeing how that this was new to him. A girl never exactly found him interesting since most females at the Citadel focused on their career of being a peacekeeper.

Titanium Rex: "Well it's a bit shocking to learn your a dad as well that your daughter might have powers. Let me just figure this out, and maybe you should. I don't know how to say it but.."

Trying to get it out of the way as Jewbot was going to learn if she was his daughter as the two went to the lab and see if Lex was his daughter, Comet merely stood there not knowing what he should do as he suggested to the two as he quickly walks out to try and get some fresh air. The best way to do that was by getting it in the desert where he could try and practice on using his powers as well forget about what just happened.

* * *

_**Afternoon**_

Back in the canyon where Rex went to train by himself, so far he was practicing his maneuvering across the giant rocks as well thinking about getting chased. The air hitting his face as well blowing right across him, it felt relaxing as he continued to fly more. He also did some targeting by shooting some rocks on the side as he tried his best to not miss.

_"I can't believe I just stood there and let her talk to me. I'm suppose to be the nice one as well not act like a idiot, but there was that one time that happened when I met with the Queen of Terradon seven when she and her women came in need of several Peacekeepers."_

Remembering about the time when the women came to the city, they were quite robust with their appearance as well looked gorgeous. They were like this world's women, 'Amazonians' from one of their pantheons which described powerful as well beautiful women. Soon enough he flew upwards as he performs a ground slam making the ground shake as well of making the rocks shatter in a instant. Getting straight up, he saw the burnt area around him as well saw the glow from his hands as this was really helping him out.

Comet: "Ok, now that's out of me. I can maybe try and introduce myself in a much more, mature manner then what happened this morning."

Stating that he be much better then what had happened, soon enough he noticed something coming his way as he looked upwards seeing that of Rex flying to him. Comet smiled at him coming here as well with Lex, maybe he was going to train her as well him seeing how this could help work with one each other on the team. However, Rex soon made a quick get away flying right off from Lex as Comet's eyes widen seeing this was quite a shocking turns of event.

Lex Lighting: "Dad!"

She cried out as Comet didn't understand what was happening, he turns his back against the rocks trying to not be seen as this was a turn of events. Lowering his head, he couldn't understand why Rex did that, however right now there was a girl standing on top of a rock who needed help. Lowering his head, Comet had no choice as he soon flies over to Lex as she soon noticed the peacekeeper alien.

Comet: "So ugh, hello."

Trying to be much more better with his greeting as Lex merely waved at him looking upset as the alien could tell she was sadden by this action her father had done.

Lex Lighting: "Why are you here? Did Rex leave you here?"

Comet: "Um no, I usually come here to train a bit. But, what happened?"

Asking trying to figure out what had just happened, the red haired girl gave him the run down on what happened as apparently due to how Rex looked frightened a bit from learning he was a dad. She thought he was going to teach her how to fly, but apparently those plans are gone since he's gone. Lowering her head, Comet saw the sadness as well the fear that came from Rex.

Lex Lighting: "Is, he afraid of me?"

Looking at him with curiosity not knowing what made him do that, however this was the same thing when he was growing up at the citadel. Not knowing what he might be as well if his father could spend time with him due to all the work that has been happening.

Comet: "I think, it's because most human males don't know how to grasp the idea of being a father. I studied about that when I first arrived here, read it from American Rangers magazines about growing up, as well that during the right age to ship them off to military school and make them into, men. Though that is still to be question with how the others act."

Giving her a rundown on the possible idea about how the males at the super mansion reacted as Lex couldn't help but laugh seeing how he was acting like a encyclopedia. The Peacekeeper didn't know how to react to that as he merely showed a small smile not trying be embarrassing like as the two shared a silence.

Lex Lighting: "Also, I thought he could teach me how to fly."

Asking a bit sadden as the two noticed something, looking above them was Rex who was lowering right down to them as Comet looked a bit upset as Lex merely lowered her head getting upset. Rex, merely looked displeased at himself as the two young adults didn't say anything to him.

Titanium Rex: "I'm sorry, I was afraid about what I just learned about. I had to stop at the mansion, to relief some stress. As well, to get you this."

Going into his pocket and pulled out something which surprised Lex as well Comet, it was a small ear piece communicator as well of a digital ID pass. The words on it was a card that represented her as a member of the league of freedom, all it needed was a photo of her. Lex, looked a bit shocked at this sudden gift as well looked at her father speechless along with not knowing what she could say at this.

Titanium Rex: "I heard about what you said Comet, even if I'm afraid of getting cramps. Agony trying to put me in a home and of course, being a dad. To a young woman who might have the whole team acting like moronic idiots."

Acting like his team would always try and do something idiotic or want to try anything that might make them popular, Comet gave him a look nudging his head at Lex trying to get to the point.

Titanium Rex: "What I'm saying is, I should have, tried to act better. Which is why, I want you to live in the mansion with the team. And, be your father, if you want me to.."

Before he could saying, Lex merely hugs him glad he was going let her live with him and the others in the mansion. Comet, smiled at it as soon enough his helmet was detecting something happening in the city as his eyes were glowing.

Comet: "Guys? My helmet is detecting something happening in the city."

Telling the two as Comet pulled out a small device from his side as it showed the news about a robotic like red skin dinosaur that was right now destroying down town with a blaster. They saw how the prehistoric reptile firing at cars and buildings as well right near a trademark building.

_"Rex! I want my name back!"_

The T-rex announced in the air as the two young adults looked at the old man which Rex couldn't help but groans a bit upset.

Titanium Rex: "It's a long story, we both took the name because he's a actually mutated Tyrannosaur Rex with a titanium body. And my name is Rex with a metallic hand so we took it to court where he acted like a total cry baby and wanted vengeance."

Explaining the case as they didn't say anything but get shocked by the fact the battles he had to face with mutant T-rex is in a courtroom. Comet, began to fly as Lex looked at him head up while she looked a bit nervous. Rex, noticed her as he holds her hand going to help Lex with flying as the two slowly began to take to the air. Right now flying through the open sky, she was a bit nervous as Rex looked at her knowing the same feeling.

Titanium Rex: "You need to feel the breeze of the air, as well.."

Lex Lighting: "Believe in myself?"

Titanium Rex: "Oh hell no, that shit will get you killed in a instant. Just open your eyes and the adrenaline will kick start your abilities."

Giving her the truth as Lex merely nodded going to try and fly, slowly letting go of his hand she soon noticed how she was slowly flying. However it ended with her plummeting downwards to the ground as Comet saw her going straight down and gets shocked as he chased after her.

Titanium Rex: "Open your eyes!"

He shouted his daughter as Lex couldn't focus as her heart was pumping fast as well couldn't focus, her eyes opened looking at the ground about to hit it but Comet quickly catches her before it could happen. Looking back in midair, she was by Comet's arms as well looked upset at herself.

Lex Lighting: "Damn it! I'm such a idiot. I don't think I'll ever fly."

Sounding like it be impossible, however Comet knew she can do it. The only thing that could help her is in the heat of battle, her powers might start which this one may as the three rushed right to Storm City to see what can happen with Lex's first battle.

_**In downtown**_

In the middle of the street, the dinosaur was tearing apart of the cars as well most of everything as right now people were screaming in fear as well running away.

"Run! It's Robo-Dino!"

A citizen shouted as the titanium dinosaur merely groans upset as he stomps on the ground making a sheet of glass break due to his immense strength.

Robo-Dino: "I'm Titanium Rex! I'm a dinosaur! I have metal! I'm I asshole for taking a name that actually makes sense!?"

Getting frustrated as he lets his anger out by shooting more cars as well continuing his rampage, that was until a car he fired was soon sent into the air as Rex was able to catch it. Looking at the T-rex, he merely smiled as he drops it on the ground which Comet and Lex come in as the three heroes looked at the mechanical villain.

Titanium Rex: "Didn't you hear dinosaurs belong in a museum, or in your case a prison? Because that's where your going."

Pointing at him as well pulling off a one-liner as Lex merely chuckled off like seeing how it wasn't funny as well that it might not be so useful in this moment. As they saw the dinosaur not going through the moment of talking, he lets out a powerful Jurassic roar which sent Rex flying away while Comet and Lex were able to avoid it. Comet, charging up he soon flies at him, however Dino's blaster fired at Comet sending him crashing right through a store.

Robo-Dino: "Oh great, another titanium wannabe. Guess you want the name right?"

Asking the girl which Lex didn't know what to do, gripping her fist as well getting that instinct of feeling a bit better that her father came back to her as well made her a member of the league. The red haired woman looked at Dino not going to let him get to her as well gets ready.

Lex Lighting: "I still have a while to earn the name 'Titanium'. But for now, my name is Lex lighting you Jurassic jerk off!"

Letting loose her inner strength as well rushed at him as Dino begins to fire right at Lex, however the words she spoke out made the girl quickly avoid the attacks as well get the upper hand with her striking some lucky shots in his face. Rex, flies back to try and join in the fight as well saw his daughter fight the robotic dinosaur as he couldn't help but smile. As he continued to watch the fight, Robo-Dino tail whips Lex into the air making her fly right upwards which he saw going right into the air.

Titanium Rex: "Lex! Open your eyes!"

Shouting to her as Lex, was able to hear his words which the air rushing right passed her hair as well face made her stop in midair right above the clouds. Realizing that she was flying, she chuckled at how she was flying and couldn't help but wave to Rex as the old man smiled to her.

Lex Lighting: "Dad! I'm flying!"

Doing a aerial like spin as soon charged right towards the ground which she used both of her hands to break Dino's blaster and leaves Comet, who was back up on his feet to power slam him into the ground. The two teens smiled at each other nabbing him together as Rex couldn't help but still smile at Lex who was looking up to him as she couldn't express the excitement she was feeling.

Lex Lighting: "So, which of us get's to kill him?"

Asking the two as the two heroes looked shocked by that sudden question which made Lex laugh at how it was a joke to catch them off guard.

Titanium Rex: "That's my girl. Making a joke in the middle of the battlefield as well enjoying beating the living hell out of a bad guy. Which I believe, the moment deserves a capturing moment."

Bringing out his cellphone as Lex saw he was going to take a photo of her with Robo Dino, placing a foot on the defeat dinosaurs chest. Lex did a pose as Rex was able to get a good photo of her as the two quickly hugged each other, Comet smiled at the two enjoying the moment as Lex waved to him thanking him for saying those words which might have convinced him come back and make her a member of the league.

Comet: "Does this mean your training both of us then?"

Getting curious as Rex nodded to the peacekeeper seeing how that he had to young new heroes to help become the future protectors of Storm city, now it was the matter of taking Dino to a holding cell as well showing the public that Rex's daughter is now a member of the League of Freedom.


	5. Ep 5-Who's coming to dinner

**_"The arrival of Lex Lighting was quite a startle seeing how that it made most of the men in the house act like hormonal teens, exceot for that of Jewbot. Since he was considered a machine then a man trying to still figure himself out and least of all Comet, seeing how that he respected her as a fellow member while for Cooch, felt threatened since she was the woman on the team and felt the fact if she was her it would mean Lex would get popular. Also that although she didn't exactly made it offical with Brad since they did it together several times, she wasn't going let her take him. Rex, slowly grew to like Lex as well watch out for what she was doing since she was his responsibility now. Though he had much bigger issues to deal with which was in the form of Agony, who was right now still trying to shut down with the League since the recent activites that have happened such as Robo rex, Blazar and of course the omega pets which made several animal people support the military man's suggestion of shutting them down. There had to be a way to convince them that they don't just fight all the time but have helped others to become something better."_**

* * *

Waiting outside of the mansion, the white haired Titanium Rex was looking upwards looking at a helicopter as it was coming down right in the middle of his lawn as he knew what was inside of it. The green caped hero waited as the flying vehicle soon landed as the propeller stops, opening the door was a black skin man with long black hair with a white side streak going up like a mohawk. He had on a blue shirt with no sleeves due to his two robotic cyber eyes as well him wearing a eye patch on his right eye, the man looked at Rex as the two had a stare down for a few moments waiting for one of them to speak.

Titanium Rex: "Your chopper is on Jewbot's dandelions."

Pointing at the now dead flowers underneath one of the legs as the sergeant looks at the crushed flowers, getting a bit freaked out he gets his head on straight focusing on what his true purpose was being here.

Sergeant Agony: "Don't try using any attempts to make me lose my guard, I know about those two new recruits. What's wrong? Need help trying to get your corset on?"

Making a remark that he wasn't exactly as fit along with having that strong chest of his, Rex merely remained quiet surprised of him knowing about that as he remained quiet for a while. Agony, keeping a watchful eye on him, walks by Rex as the two walk inside to check around the place noticing how it was quiet along with nothing strange or peculiar happening.

Sergeant Agony: "So where is your league at? Off screwing with something national to Strom City as well shit on all the dreams of the people."

Titanium Rex: "Well no, actually because most of us are right now getting ready for a dinner. To help with paying off the mansion as well making sure we have some damn sense in our heads, American Ranger invited a old friend of his."

Responding back to how negative Agony thought about his team was losing it, considering how much property damage that had happened in the city along with most of the buildings across the fights. They walked into the living room where Jewbot was right now checking out the schedule for television programs that would be entertaining as well help for the dinner.

Jewbot: "Greetings Rex, Sergeant Agony. I have accomplished with finding the right amount of programs that will help support our reason to stay in.."

Before he could say anything, there was a snoring like sound as it came from the sergeant as he was fake snoring seeing how this wasn't helping the case. Agony, merely wakes up and looks at the robot as well at Rex.

Sergeant Agony: "Sorry guys, but all I'm getting is 'kill guests with programs coming from a automatic calculator'."

Thinking how it wasn't going to help them as Jewbot merely held back trying not to say anything as the two walked over to the kitchen where they saw some of pots and pans getting ready to make food for the dinner.

Titanium Rex: "The others are right now getting ready, so that we show you. As well of congress that since the new rookie as well my daughter joining the team, we've become much more mature as well.."

Continuing with his talk, they soon hear the door opened as well of a argument happening. Agony smiled seeing if this could be the chance to bust Rex as the caped old man merely sighs walking over to see what was happening. The two men saw Black Saturn, who was right now having a argument with none other then April Fool which apparently somehow got out of her holding cell.

Black Saturn: "So your telling me that you got out by using the plate as well the belt from your pants to escape, and try to infect the pickle supply with your laughing gas."

Sounding a bit upset as well how it sounded rarely impossible to achieve that feat as the red headed comedian girl scuffs at how her arch enemy wasn't exactly believing her.

April Fool: "Well maybe you should listen to me more after those stupid interrogations you try to get out of me trying to learn about the Injustice Club. Those assholes kicked me out cause I made tons of jokes, oh hey Agony! Trying to be the next James Bond?"

Getting upset at Saturn as well changing her mood from upset to rather excited by the man being here as Agony looked at Rex seeing if he had a explanation about this. Saturn seeing this was a bad time, escorts the comedian girl back to her cell as Agony looked at Rex not falling for the bullshit.

Titanium Rex: "I realize that was a slip up, but she's really dangerous and psychotic. But tonight, once we show the secretary of state that were the heroes that everyone loved. The only thing you'll be doing is kissing my ass."

Making a comeback as well feeling prideful until the door opened showing of Lex, leading that of Brad, Cooch as well Comet holding bags as they were for the dinner tonight. As they walked inside, Agony noticed the two new heroes as he noticed that of Lex as he looks at the Subtopian.

Sergeant Agony: "Isn't that the same girl you left on the rock, endangered by a cybernetic enhanced T-Rex and almost destroyed downtown. If so, then I should shove my foot down your throat seeing how no father should do that to his daughter!"

Shouting at Rex seeing how he had that coming, but he made it up with making her a member of the team so he could keep a eye on Lex. Walking to the exit, Agony looked at the hero stating that if this screwed up or anything, he would shut them down more faster then a lightbulb being screwed in the socket as well in twenty ways. Walking out of the mansion, he got into his helicopter and soon leaves the mansion leaving them as Rex looked up seeing him go off to report what was happening. Walking to him was Comet looking curious about who that was seeing how it was the same Agony that he was told about, the one that disliked the league much more then any villain that he has meet since his arrival on Earth.

Comet: "Will this be, a shit show if we fail?"

Asking him as well learning that expression from that of Black Saturn, though that wasn't the case seeing how this was going to go off without a hitch. Walking over to the kitchen, he saw of how everyone was reacting to their surroundings in the kitchen. Lex was checking out which piece of food needed to go, Brad grabbing a bag of chips as he offered some to Cooch seeing how it was barbeque.

Lex Lighting: "So dad, if this does happen and goes off well. What happens exactly?"

Asking him seeing how that she was new to the whole 'liking' program of how they tried to impress Congress as well the city, Rex should have explained to her after them taking out Robo Dino but was tired from the flying.

Titanium Rex: "Well, it would lead us to not paying congress from them taking away our mansion, as well of allowing us to continue with being heroes of Storm city along with sending us to places we seriously don't want to go."

Brad: "Except for Black Saturn seeing how that his parents are a bunch of billionaires as well give him a allowance we use to help us keep this place u and running."

Adding the fact that if they all go, all but Saturn would be alright which irritated him. Comet saw some jealous seeing how that Saturn had a lot of money which seemed to be a luxury they could have so they could solve most of their problems. Coming into the kitchen was American Ranger, who was right now in a formal like suit for the occasion as he smiled at his friends.

Cooch: "Damn Ranger, nice threads. Are those pajamas or something?"

Curious about the clothing as she walked over to sniff it out as well rubs her head at it which Ranger nudges her away seeing how he didn't want to get any fur on the clothing.

American Ranger: "No Cooch, this is something what a man wears when he gets to see his old sidekick again. Secretary of defense, who would have thought of that? I still remember Kid Victory back in the war, use taking out Nazi's in the field of battle. I have a photo of me and him together, here Comet. A little something of how we protected our homes from enemies."

Talking in a proud like tone as well he showed them a old photo of him and his sidekick in the war, they all looked at it seeing that there he was. Waving at a camera as well shoving a American flag pole down a Nazi's ass while a young man, with orange hair along with wearing a suit almost like Rangers was smiling at how heroic American Ranger was. They all looked at it getting a bit uncomfortable as well noticing how that it wasn't exactly normal to be doing that in the war.

Cooch: "Shit man, that's just not right."

Lex: "That looks like a war crime, so pretty much not right at all."

The girls speaking out seeing it was messed up, Ranger doubted that but Comet looked into his belt as well pulled out a small device checking out the information if it was as he looked up what this was.

Comet: "According to the Geneva Convention, it appears to be so. I think it should be destroyed."

Pointing his finger at it going to burn the photo but Ranger quickly puts the photo away before he could do so seeing how it was a memory. Not exactly a memory to share with the boys in a bar but a memory of his none the less, Rex walks in to stop the commotion seeing how this wasn't the time for it.

Titanium Rex: "We need to focus, I'll work on the food. Ranger, make sure that everything looks presentable seeing how you want your old friend to be impressed. Brad, don't eat everything and get Cooch into some clothing that won't make Victory feel uncomfortable."

Giving out orders to everyone like a well oiled team seeing how he had a full game plan going on, turning to lastly Lex and Comet. He didn't know what do since they were new to this as well couldn't think of anything as Lex felt a bit upset.

Lex Lighting: "Maybe I can help with entertaining them? I have tons of games I got from college to help out."

Thinking of something which Rex got a bit nervous seeing how college's these days had games that weren't exactly for everyone, but if it could make Victory laugh and have a good time. He gives his daughter the confirmation to do so, giving him a quick hug she heads upstairs as Comet looks at Rex thinking of what duties he would have.

Titanium Rex: "If April could get out of her cell, or if possible Black Saturn might have released her on purpose for some bullshit. I need you to keep a eye on him as well the villains, make sure none of them can escape."

Comet: "Understood, but isn't Black Saturn above these antics?"

Asking Rex which the old man merely gave him a look seeing how that wasn't the case thinking that it could happen, Comet nodded going back sure Saturn or any of the villains would try anything to ruin tonight as this was a important matter that couldn't be ruin, no matter what.

* * *

**_Cell room_**

Walking to the basement, was a large part of the mansion which held some of the most dangerous individuals as well villains of the city. Saturn was placing April back into her cell which she couldn't help but chuckle as he quickly turns on the laser bars.

April Fool: "You know, I find it rather cute you actually let me out so we could have a chase. It's almost like you have a crush on me or something."

Speaking in a teasing like manner which Saturn remained silent as well looked at her without saying anything.

Black Saturn: "The only crush I have is to break the bones of the injustice, as well make sure that no one will attempt to.."

Trying to finish a line of his, there was rattling of bars which came from none other then Buster Nut as he and Chet were right now bored.

Buster Nut: "How come she gets to go out?! I need fresh air man, smelling Chet's crap is like the only thing my nose can smell since I've been in here."

Going nuts as the other villains such as Blazar and Robo Dino were not exactly fond of this treatment, coming down was Comet with some food which was freshly made in the kitchen thanks to Jewbot as well Rex as he walked pass to hand each plate to the prisoners. Walking over to Saturn, he noticed how he and April were talking closely as he kept his distance from her.

Comet: I was told by Rex about the guest coming, as well to not try anything foolish."

Repeating the words Rex confirmed which could have come from him which irritated Rex seeing how even if this was a important matter, he could handle it. Though the term guests was ringing in his ear as he turns to him.

Black Saturn: "Guests, you mean as in that secretary is bringing over a companion? Or a date?"

Asking a bit jealous seeing how that wasn't going to be fair, right now everyone was paired up such as Brad being with Cooch. Ranger talking to his old friend as well Rex, and Jewbot? He didn't count since he was a robot. He could try to hook up with Lex but so far with the ass kicking she gave to Robo as well how Rex would upper cut anyone trying to flirt with her into space, he wouldn't risk it as this was just not right.

April Fool: "So that means you need a date, seeing how everyone will be having someone. I nominate myself, seeing how you so have a crush on me. I mean who wouldn't with these girls."

Gesturing herself as well her breasts which Comet noticed and turns away trying to no indulge her as Saturn noticed how she teased him, like hell he would let her out to try and do something evil. However, it was true he did free her to have a bit of fun. But he didn't want to tell him, Comet soon goes to retrieve the plates from the prisoners and heads upstairs to get ready as Saturn nodded that he would join him in a few. Looking at April, he couldn't help but hate it that she was almost right, but he wouldn't admit it as he just thought of her as a enemy.

Black Saturn: "I don't, need a date. But, I do need someone that could help me with the situation. If you, behave that is."

Looking at her with a serious expression as April merely raised her right hand smiling at him not going to attempt anything as Saturn merely waited for the right moment to sneak her out and to help her get ready for the dinner, if he could show Rex that he could be serious as well handle a villain by his side. He might get a bit more respect as well be liked by everyone on the team.

**_Upstairs_**

Everyone was getting ready for the dinner as well getting fully ready for the party, Brad had to wear his mother's handmade sweater seeing how he couldn't be in his usual clothes. He was waiting outside of Cooch's room as she didn't want to come out, the clothes that Ranger handed her was rather not her style.

Cooch: "I'm not wearing it!"

She shouted sounding like a teenager having to go to a family dinner, however everyone had to make a impression seeing how that if they were to show they had change due to Comet and Lex joining the team.

Brad: "Come on, it's not that bad. It's not like Ranger gave you a little Annie.."

Thinking he wouldn't be that cruel to her, the door opened showing Cooch in a formal dress as well being in white, this made her look down upset as well hating it. Her claws came out which she was going to ruin it but Brad stops her seeing this had to be worn.

Brad: "It's just for one night, it's not going to kill ya."

Informing her as Cooch merely stomps her feet upset at this, however Brad was somehow was able to calm her. Her claws return to her fingers as the two head downstairs to join them as they see the others ready. Rex, looked around to see where the others as well his daughter hopping the games would be appropriate. Coming downstairs, the others see Lex wearing a dark purple dress with showing some of her chest area. As well a lighting shaped necklace she had on. The men merely gasped Rex's daughter while for Comet, merely smiled as she was right now holding onto some games that were for tonight.

Comet: "Do you require assistance?"

Lex Lighting: "No it's fine, this card game I have should be enough to wow that secretary."

Replying to him seeing how he tried to be helpful, while for Rex he saw the men acting like dogs as he gave them a look. Except for Jewbot who wasn't exactly attracted to her, however Black Saturn seeing how he wasn't here which got him surprised.

Titanium Rex: "Where's Saturn? If he's in his room then thank god."

Believing that could be the best chance this would go smoothly, though that idea went to hell as he saw Black Saturn walking with none other then April. Who was having a light blue dress along with her red hair straighten out as well earrings that were that of banana like. Comet, being alert soon had his hands glow seeing if she was escaping as Saturn rushed up to ease the trigger happy Peacekeeper.

Black Saturn: "She's with me, seeing how that everyone is having someone special come over. I thought, ugh, I could bring someone I know."

Grumbling a bit not liking this but April was enjoying it as Rex was about to say something but heard the doorbell ring, he gets startled as he walked over to open it hopping it would be Victory. He opens it to reveal that of a elderly woman with white hair, light brown eyes as well a dress which she smiled at Rex which gave him a expression of fear.

_"Oh fuck me."_

He thought in his head seeing how this wasn't exactly going to be good as this was American Ranger's wife, Gloria.

American Ranger: "Gloria? I thought you were going stay at home?"

Asking her curious like not thinking he would see her here as the others felt a strange feeling there was something off.

Gloria: "I was just in the neighborhood, thinking I could stop by to get something to eat. Something, hard and juicy~"

Speaking in a seductive manner which caught Rex off guard as she smiled at Ranger walking inside passing the others which made them fell off. Soon enough they noticed two men walking into the mansion as they saw a orange haired and bearded man which had to be Kid Victory, as well a tan like man as this made Ranger surprised.

American Ranger: "Kid Victory! Or should I say Man Victory, it's good to see you again."

Being happy this was the first time seeing him as he showed him a handshake, but Victory gave him a hug which startled Ranger as everyone except for Comet. Knew something about Victory their soldier friend might not know about.

Kid Victory: "Same to you old friend, still look as the same as ever. I'd like you to meet my partner, Tyler. He's helped me with my job as well cheering me up when I became Secretary of defense."

Explaining who he was as Ranger was stunned that he had his own partner, but everyone knew what he was but Ranger couldn't understand it. To make it simple for Ranger, he was Gay and that Tyler was his lover. The news hit him hard enough as he tried his best to not freak out, he quickly excuses himself from the group trying to get his mind set on straight as Jewbot walked over to help out.

Jewbot: "If you would come with me, the food is set up in the kitchen. As well the proper music including of patriotic duties as well of.."

Black Saturn: "Dude, were trying to make them enjoy it. Not, bore the shit out of them."

Interrupting him as he and April lead the two into the kitchen as everyone merely couldn't question about what had just happened, Rex rubs his eyebrows seeing how this wasn't going to end well.

Titanium Rex: "Ok, plans change. We have to make sure Ranger doesn't lose it, Saturn from being a asshole while making sure April won't try something dangerous. Also Lex? The games?"

Asking his daughter as they would be fun for everyone as they headed to the kitchen hopping that the night would go well, Comet was still amazed about how much he was learning from this which made him enjoy it. But also felt worried seeing how this was strange to be in this situation, but he had to make sure things would go off like Rex would.

**_Later_**

In the kitchen, everyone was right now at the table eating their meals enjoying it due to how Jewbot was able to help out as well Lex seeing how she had a culinary class in college. As they all ate, they noticed about where Range was since he was gone since Victory had come to the mansion.

Kid Victory: "So, Comet is it? How exactly is space?"

Asking the newest member seeing how that he had made news as well that the league had changed a bit, unknowing what to say as he turns to Rex giving him a facial expression of thinking of something to say.

Comet: "It's, vast. As well, full of burning gas. Along with, brimming with life waiting to meet everyone."

Thinking of words to say as half of the people around the desk sigh at how poorly he could sum up what the interstellar of the stars was like, he's a alien and should give him a amazing story. While this was happening, Gloria was teasing Rex with her foot touching his crotch which made him surprised as everyone noticed it looking at her with a glare. Though he soon changes it looking at everyone as he had to say something.

Titanium Rex: "So, after this dinner my daughter. Has some games that will make this night special."

Giving him a assured smile which Lex nodded as they continued to eat their food, as they continued Tyler couldn't help but notice April eating as some of her food was slipping through her check bones since her face was that of a skeleton face.

Tyler: "Mam? Would you like a napkin?"

April Fool: "No thanks, I already got one from my 'date'."

Teasing at Saturn grabbing his cape and cleans her mouth which the brooding hero gets surprised taking it back as April pouts a bit, the dinner continued without a problem as they were all eating well. Except for Jewbot as he was just watching them as he was setting up the living room for everyone seeing how that when they all finished their meal, they soon head to the living room where they got comfortable.

Brad: "So what exactly you got for us to play? A game system? Phone game?"

Asking her thinking it might be simple or college based, Lex shook her head as she pulled out a box of cards for them which was ready for everyone.

Lex Lighting: "No, it's called 'Everybody's a asshole'. Very popular amongst everyone in my college, it's a ton of fun and makes everyone laugh. Let me start."

Explaining the game as she soon sets it up as well gets the deck ready, as everyone looked at the cards Black Saturn takes his card checking it out seeing what it said.

Black Saturn: " 'If your in a relationship, does internet porn considered cheating?'. Ha! I'm so swarmed with girls, I barely need the internet."

April Fool: "Then how come when you chased me downtown, I accidentally tripped into a puddle. Which showed a bra?"

Asking him which caused everyone to burst out laugh as the caped villain merely looks at her with a glare as the skull face girl merely had a smug look. Next up was Comet as he quickly looks at it as the card going to read his.

Comet: " 'If you are a virgin and wanted to get rid of it, where would the best place to bang your girl?'."

Confused at the card as he never did such a thing as Brad, Saturn were about to say something until Cooch and April stomped on the boy's feet to shut up.

Cooch: "Well for me, I think the place to do it is in a bathroom. Freshened up nice and neat as well quite a ride to do it on the toilet."

Giving some advice as Rex looked at her and Brad thinking that they've been doing it in the bathrooms since Jewbot has recently notified him about several of the bathrooms destroyed. Before they could continue, they noticed Ranger coming in as the soldier looked at everyone as he grabs a chair and seats down.

American Ranger: "Apologies for what happened, I was. Immature about not accepting that, my ward who had been my side since World War 2 was now dating another man."

Trying to not think about how wrong it was, as well about he was against it. But it was a new age for people to do as well try many things, it still disturbed him more as he rubs his hands trying to accept it.

Tyler: "It starling I know, but trust me when I say he's just like you. Thinking about the good of his country as well about what you do when facing against enemies who threatened America."

Speaking up for Victory as the sound of how he handled his job was something to be proud of, Ranger couldn't help but smile about that he was still protecting America. Not in the way he taught him, but in a place where he could give orders to people as well ways to handle drastic situations. Rex, quickly takes his card and reads it as he merely was speechless about what it said as he couldn't say it. Everyone looked at him as they were curious, however just before he could Gloria's phone rang as she answered it.

Gloria: "Sorry everyone, but I have to leave. I have a bingo appointment, I'll need James to help me go home. Also Lex, your father is quite the man."

Informing everyone especially to Lex which she chuckled imagining it as she did a gesture to Rex as the old man merely groans looking away as Ranger nodded going to help her get home safety as the two leave.

Titanium Rex: "Well! I have to say this was a success, maybe we should call it a night and talk about the payment that will help us?"

Asking Victory as they were curious about the card as Jewbot, quickly took the card and looks at the words to see what they say.

Jewbot: "Have you ever had sex with your best friend's wife."

Reading the card as the robot looks at their leader as well everyone which they were able to quickly sum up that Ranger has always been by Rex's side since the war, which meant he was his best friend. Rex, tried to look away before everyone quickly figured out the truth.

Lex Lighting: "Dad, holy shit! You've been sleeping with Gloria? How long ago?"

Asking out of concern as the old man merely breathes through his teeth which meant that he hasn't stop sleeping with her.

Cooch: "Eww, you two are still doing it."

Speaking out getting grossed out as Saturn merely laughed at how messed out about it as well Brad, especially Brad seeing how this was really messed up. Victory, looking at Rex feeling like he should punch him in the face as he got up going to attack him. Everyone held him back as Rex stood up getting frightened as he gets calm trying to not lose himself as Tyler was able to help him out.

Kid Victory: "I have the right time to get into my old suit, whoop your ass from the broken bathroom I noticed as well to the front door for doing this."

Making a very ideal threat which everyone got a bit curious about it seeing how that would be impossible, but he reframes from the violence seeing how this wasn't how he was suppose to act.

Kid Victory: "But I want you to tell, I'll give you the money to keep up with the budget of keeping the mansion as well fund you to continue protecting Storm city. Seeing how Ranger loves this job, but you better stop this. Otherwise."

He stops talking as he karate chops the table right in front of them showing that even if he retired from being a sidekick, he could still fight. Rex nodded going to make sure to tell Rex as everyone decided to call it night as well get things cleaned up. Along with Saturn taking April down to the cell, though she wasn't complaining seeing how she could embarrass Saturn. Comet and Lex, were remaining silent unable to process about that the leader of the league, as well trying to make them popular again was banging Gloria.

Comet: "Banging, does that mean. Mating?"

Asking Lex which she merely nodded seeing how that it was the only way to understand which the two teens didn't know what to do now, the best thing to do was try getting this team back into the former glory that it was, otherwise they would fall apart.


	6. Ep 6-A Midnight run of fun

**_"_****_Learning the truth behind Rex's history with Ranger's wife was a shocker to him as well that to Lex, however it barely scratched her that much while Comet was still stunned with this fact. He was a well known figure in the hero community and he incidentally has been having a affair with his best friend's wife who considers him more then her own husband. Being trainned in almost any kind of situation, he wasn't prepared for this seeing how a Peacekeeper's main goal is to protect the planet their on and never form attachments. It's because most Peacekeepers are known to focus their powers in the field by harnessing their emotions by remembering what their doing along with why they are here in the first place. It was to much to bare learning this as well how Saturn let out his arch enemy April fool out to attend the party so that he had someone to be with, as well that she didn't do anything evil as she clinged onto him like a star struck fan. This was having him all confused and he just needed something to distract himself, thinking it be a good idea Comet decided to do his own patrol across Storm City making sure that he didn't stand around and talk. While the others were minding their own agendas, it might be fine for him to do something on his own."_**

* * *

Downtown at Storm city's diamond depository was a female woman wearing a black type suit as well of red accessories across her body such as a crescent blood moon on her chest. The woman was holding onto a bag of diamonds as she had just stole around a hefty lot of jewelry, making her way across the building she began to leap from one rooftop to another making a quick escape seeing that no one would be able to find her nor catch her. That was until she saw a light shined upon her blinding the girl, looking above she saw a floating teenager with armor across his body along with his eyes glowing. It was Comet none the less as the human masked thief never saw another masked her as she thought it might have been Titanium Rex.

Comet: "Your the suppose Blood moon correct? The one that is Black Saturn's enemy along with 'love attraction'?"

He asked her which the woman merely nodded seeing how this was the suppose space rookie the criminal underworld have been talking about.

Blood moon: "Yeah, and your the new boy scout right? Don't see that much since that you had your ass handed by Blazar. Bet I can take you on."

Seeing how she might have a chance as she pulled out a crescent like weapon from her belt and hurls it at him, it fly's right at him which gave Comet the chance to fire it in a instant with a finger blast. Moving back Comet soon flied down to where he was about to apprehend her until she looked down seeing her bag of diamonds cut from the handle by that of a saturn ring. The two looked as they saw a purple caped figure standing by a ledge in a brooding manner as he stood up looking serious as it was Black Saturn.

Black Saturn: "The old saying that Diamonds are a girl's best friend, then consider man steel for how your going be locked up in prison Blood moon."

Making a Comet as it sounded smart, however the woman pulled out a staff which was red and black as she spins it around. Charging right at him, the caped hero avoided the woman's angered attack as Comet stood by watching the scene.

Blood moon: "I see your trying to act like a man, not like last time after we were in the bed."

Making a gesture as well trying her best to catch him off guard leaving the caped hero shocked as he was able to stop her from trying to escape for attack him. Comet kept to side seeing how this was a personal thing along with that the two adults should handle it themselves, the two continued their argument of who started it as Saturn insisted that she drugged him so she could be with him while she explained they both got drunk which lead them to having drunk sex.

Black Saturn: "I told you that was because it was cold!"

Blood moon: "It doesn't matter, the point is that it wasn't right and we should try to kill each other. Besides, I think your rookie is confused on the fact a hero did it with a dead hero."

Informing him as Blood moon stabs him with a small dagger which had some poison at the edge, Comet was about to stop her until she blew some red dust into his eyes blinding him. The woman looked at the two shaking her head surprised that the city hasn't been blown up because of them along with the league of freedom. Making her escape as well leaving the two blind, Comet was able to get up looking around seeing no trace of Blood moon as he looked at Saturn not understanding this reason of mating with the enemy.

Comet: "Sir, I just learned that one of Earth's heroes has had a affair when his best friend was in ice for several years. But did I just hear, that you two 'banged'?"

Asking him as well using the word that he has heard from Cooch which Saturn, looked at the alien as if he was like the humanoid feline. Except he was much more smarter although didn't know about the human life style as he nodded.

Black Saturn: "Yeah, we did. I'd love to tell you more but the poison she used on me is right now burning my stomach. I have a antidote ready at the mansion, got to go there now. Before I start to break down and..."

Before he could try and explain the alien the situation, he soon breaks down crying his eyes out in a dramatic like sense as this was the effect of the poison. Comet, watching this strange display didn't know what to do as he walked over and tried to help him. Soon enough he carefully flew him upwards as for the rest of the night the crying of Black Saturn rang in the Peacekeeper's ears as he was going have a difficult time trying to get some sleep after this eventful night

**_Next morning_**

The sun rose above over the mansion making it all the peaceful for the heroes inside of the house, it was a rough moment after the dinner as Rex was struggling with the fact that this affair with Gloria could affect the team. Especially his friend Ranger, though right now things were seemingly OK, the old man was right now reading the news while his friend Ranger was by his side watching a show involving that of a argument happening. Checking out the news, there was apparent article about a mysterious male who was right now seen at world leader meetings.

American Ranger: "Ha! They just kissed, can't believe they did it. So much has changed when your locked up for forty years."

Looking surprised as Rex merely nodded as the white haired hero continued to look in the article as witness say he was heavily armed, had a dark green like suit as well left several guards with nothing more then broken bones and gun shots in the hands and feet.

Titanium Rex: "Strange, so far these attempts on world leaders were in different countries. However this attacker was fouled by the local authorities, might want to keep a eye on this person."

Feeling a bit on edge of this stranger might come to Storm city, however they noticed that of Comet without his helmet along with his hair all frizzed up and looking like he got in a fight with Cooch over the last pop tart. Speaking of the feline was the orange fur girl as she had the last box of pop tarts as she couldn't help but laugh as laughed a bit looking at the space recruit.

Cooch: "Oh shit man, what had happened to you? From what I heard about last night with ugh, ruby star?"

Asking the name of the villain he along with Black Saturn faced as soon enough they heard the sound of wailing as it sounded from the caped crusader himself in the living room. Looking at the alien, Comet couldn't say anything but merely sigh as he walked over to get some orange juice as they couldn't help but smile at how Comet was finally getting the just of living with them as well dealing with the bull crap they live with.

American Ranger: "Back in my day we call men like those in the bases were pussies, on how they couldn't handle a simple break up. Though this isn't the first time, this is like his third breakup."

Bringing up a fact of Black Saturn being in several relationships that ended in failure along with ending badly, however before the peacekeeper could say anything there was some commotion as they saw of Brad having a hold on Saturn as if he was dragging him somewhere.

Brad: "Guys! You better help me out here, Saturn is still poisoned as well trying to throw away the antidote!"

Titanium Rex: "Damn it! If we lose him then we lose his parents credit card."

Realizing how valuable he was to the damn as he and Ranger rushed to the living room helping out Brad as it was like rankling a horse. The two looked at the three grown men right now were having struggle as Saturn continued to resist as they went to the bathroom. There were no words to how horrifying to what he had witnessed, soon enough coming into the room was Lex as she had a bright expression on her face seeing how she had a good night's rest.

Lex Lighting: "Morning team, hey yo Cooch! I was wondering if you wanted to go to some clubs, spend some girls club and that stuff?"

Acting cool like to her as the feline merely looks at the red hair teen which she scuffs as she stood up getting a cup of milk as Comet noticed this strange like side from her which was new.

Cooch: "Yeah sure, how about the twelfth of never and time of 'see ya'"

Responding in a sarcastic like tone not exactly being friendly as she soon leaves the kitchen which Lex merely does a small laugh feeling like she got her, but soon loses her smile feeling a bit upset that Cooch left as well being angry. Shaking her head, Lex walked over to get some breakfast and seats at the table with the worn out Comet not understanding what had happened.

Lex Lighting: "I don't know what I'm doing wrong, I've tried offering cat food. Got most of her favorite food and mostly listen to some of her music, yes it's a bit weird but still. I just want to be friends with her, is there something wrong with me?"

Asking Comet seeing if he was listening seeing how he was the only one in the kitchen as well the only one able to give a honest answer, but the moment was passed away when she heard the sound of him snoring. The red haired girl noticed this and would get a bit irritated, but somehow he was showing a peaceful like look on his face as Lex quietly nudged his shoulder making him wake up quickly looking around as he dropped his cup on the ground. It shattered as the sound made the two tense up as the sound of it crashing made them a bit spooked, though Comet merely groans as he begins to pick up the pieces.

Comet: "Sorry Lex, I'm. Right now a bit tired from what happened, this never happened when I studied at the citadel of other peacekeepers doing this. Along with that most of these humans have had, relationships with unexpected females. This is just, I don't know what but I'm really stressed."

Confessing how he was feeling right now as she could see it in his eyes, along with how much that has happened since she came to the mansion. So far her father wasn't exactly the golden hero seeing how he has a affair as well the other teammates having their own issues, but she was a part of the team as well would make them proud of her as well Comet seeing how his mission was almost the same. In order to do this however, she had to make the team work together as well spend time seeing how if their living together they should enjoy their time.

Lex Lighting: "Maybe we can change that, right now there's a night club opened and right now I think it be the best time to experience a traditional human passage. Which is spending time with friends, along with making some."

Suggesting a idea which meant Lex wanted to be friends with Cooch as he thought this might be something to do, rubbing his head he began to think about her idea as it sounded intriguing to him. Still he would have trouble with this as the city still needed protection, but still since he's done a bit to help the team along with learning about this drama. It might be right for him to take one night off to enjoy himself with some friends as he smiled at Lex nodding his head agreeing with her as she soon does a fist pump.

Comet: "How exactly do we start this? Should we plan before attending?"

Asking her as Lex noticed how this was going to be fun seeing how that this was going to be fun, though the real problem was getting Cooch involved seeing how that it might be a problem bringing her along. But in a way if she would be able to be friends with her as well with Comet, she could get a better understanding with the team as well have some fun along the way.

* * *

In Cooch's room, the feline hero was right now scratching up on a punching bag size scratch post as she was right now taking out some aggression on it as well thinking it was Lex. So since she came, all the boys especially Brad had their eyes looking at which made the blonde haired girl continue to vent her anger out on it. Continuing to scratch out the post, she soon stops hearing the door opened seeing Comet as she soon hissed at him as the peacekeeper avoided eye contact learning that it's a sign of challenge of not looking at her in the eye.

Cooch: "You better watch yourself when stepping into my room unannounced, could have pounced on you."

Making a threat which the young man didn't know if she meant going to scratch him or something else as he did his best to avoid any kind of sexual attraction as he nodded to her. Noticing the post with scratch marks on the side as well of some signs of aggression coming from her.

Comet: "I could feel some of that anger when I came in, is everything alright?"

Asking her as a teammate seeing how that Cooch noticed that question, not answering she turns away as the feline walked over to her wardrobe and wipes her claws seeing they had some fur connected to it.

Cooch: "Well, let's bring up the fact that Brad. Who obviously had a crush on me is staring at a young red head female is irritating, and now is getting most of the attention of the whole mansion. Well, except for Jewbot seeing how he has no dick. So I'm fine!"

Bringing up a reason as well getting a bit angry but tried not to let it out to much as this wasn't the best way to explain as she seats down on her bed lowering her head. Comet, trying his best to think about it soon comes to a conclusion of figuring out what was wrong.

Comet: "Your jealous of her."

Cooch: "What?! Me? No way, not possible. I get more dick then her as well have a book of ways to do it, it has pictures since I can barely read it."

Replying back to him defensive like as she pulled out a book of sexual positions as well of how impress a man which made him a bit uncomfortable along with doing a strange like smile. He slowly puts the book on the ground as the reason he was here to help her try and bond with Lex which the Peacekeeper thought about the words he have to say to her.

Comet: "Well, maybe you should talk to her. Although she is the new member as much as I am, she's a fan of the team. It be good if you gave her the chance."

Making it as simple as possible which Cooch shook her head not going to accept it, Lex informed her if that failed to go to plan B. Grabbing a small card out as it was a coupon as well see's a small note.

Comet: "And, if you wouldn't be interested. Lex was able to get this coupon, which I believe is a way to get free drinks."

Looking at it as Cooch's eyes soon widen as she snatched it right out of his hands accepting the invitation as he smiled going to get ready as he watched Cooch getting some perfume on as well making sure she looked attractive for the evening. Leaving her room, he was feeling better seeing how that this might help out with the rough night he had. Before he could, he noticed that of Lex who was standing at a really sight of horror. Jewbot, who was right now wearing a blonde wing as well a red dress trying to look like a female as he looks at Lex trying to figure out what was going on.

Lex Lighting: "This? Ok, apparently Jewbot. Found out he doesn't have a, male organ which everyone has..."

"Logic dictates that I am a woman, which you may now refer to me as Bernice. Pleasure to meet you, your very attractive for a alien across the stars."

Jewbot spoke in a female voice ten his normal tone as the peacekeeper couldn't respond as he felt his mind was almost breaking from what was happening as Lex could tell he might not have been trained for this. He also happened to notice the same dress Lex wore seeing how she was wearing it for the club as he looked at the other three men as they were heading out.

Lex Lighting: "Oh, my dad is taking Ranger and Brad to some workout gym to help get better. So far from how they couldn't Black Saturn, they need it. Also after his crying, used a grapple hook and made a escape. Kind of sad, but funny at the same time."

Smiling how it was as they soon see the door open which showed Cooch who had cleaned her hair as well freshen up as she noticed Jewbot getting curious as she scratched her head a bit.

Cooch: "Who's this girl? If she's joining us then we better make sure that she gets a man before the end of the night."

Getting into the mood as she walks over to Jewbot not understanding that the robot was her teammate, the two headed to the door as Comet was still more confused as Lex could see the look on his face. Patting his shoulder, the two teens walked to the door to join the others as they were going have a good night and try to not worry about any villains or crimes happening.

_**At the nightclub**_

Inside of the club, there were plenty of many people from Storm city attending as well enjoying the night, walking inside as well fitting in was none other then several members of the league of freedom. Apparently they were blending right in not getting any kind of special attention or getting crowded by people, Comet was curious about that seeing how several heroes would be crowded with fans. However right now wasn't the case, seeing how they were half in uniform.

Lex Lighting: "I still can't believe you wore your helmet here. You look like a cop Comet."

Expressing how it was strange of him to come here looking like he was ready for combat, but so far nothing bad wasn't happening as this club was just to relax and enjoy themselves.

Comet: "Peacekeepers are always alert whenever were out, also that I can feel that there several people highly intoxicated."

Cooch: "Yeah! That's getting drunk and ready to bone, got to let loose space boy."

Interrupting him as she took Bernice to the dance floor to get right to the party, Lex joins in as well looks at Comet to see if he would join them. However he shook his head as he be alright, he would decide to walk around to observe the activities of this place as well figure why humans participate in these actions. So far the night showed him of how much they like to get reckless as well get them drunk to the point where they would pass out or do something idiotic.

Comet: "Strange, is it possible my brother was right? About it being a back water planet?"

Asking himself seeing how most of these people were destroying themselves, going to seat down at a bar he continued to watch as he saw Lex walking over to him noticing how he wasn't enjoying himself.

Lex Lighting: "Comet, come on. it's not that bad, Cooch is right now liking me. Either that, or that the bartender handed us some martini's which is letting herself get comfortable around me."

Explaining about that the feline hero was beginning to like her, it was good which meant things might get better. However Lex still saw how Comet wasn't exactly getting into the mood of the party as it could be from last night or yesterday after learning that Titanium Rex had a affair with Ranger's wife.

Comet: "It's good, but right now. I'm just having trouble having a good time, I mean. I never experienced this type of thing, I've mostly focused on being a peacekeeper most of my life as well dreaming of going to a planet and protecting it. Though now, I feel like it's slipping away."

Getting a bit depressed which wasn't going to do any good as Lex walked over to the bar as well orders a drink for Comet. If he was able to help out Cooch getting to like her, shouldn't mean he should feel like crap.

Lex Lighting: "Here, try this. Not exactly liquor, but apple cider. Try it."

Insisting to try and have some fun which Comet looked at the drink and observes it, sniffing it like if he was a animal he soon sips it. The taste made him shutter a bit of how strange it tasted but soon began to lighten up as soon enough he requests several more as Lex smiled seeing him having some fun as she ordered several more as well see's Cooch walking over looking a bit upset as well seats by them.

Cooch: "Well, Bernice was able to get something we might not get tonight."

Acting a bit drunk as she points her thumb behind her showing that of Jewbot in the red dress dancing with none other then a drunken Black Saturn, who was mistakenly dancing with the robot. This happened to make the three laugh a bit surprised how things have turned as they continued to order some more drinks for the night as well spend it dancing with one another.

_**The next morning**_

At the Super mansion, most of everyone was either sore or laying in the kitchen unable to move. Right near the table was Rex who was sitting on a chair feeling a bit weak as well the other two which were Brad and American ranger.

Brad: "If there was a moment where two grown men would try and have their way with me, I don't think I could do anything about it."

Expressing how much pain he was in, Rex couldn't turn his head that much but noticed of Cooch throwing up near the sink as well Lex sicken as well staying near Comet as his eyes looked like a new color as he was holding his helmet close.

Titanium Rex: "What the hell did you three get into?"

Asking as well trying to not move not to much as Comet, being responsible tried to answer but puked into his helmet unable to answer.

Lex Lighting: "Nothing, just spend some quality time. Finally got Cooch to like me, eh?"

Asking her feline friend which the car merely hissed but nodded weakly as her fur looked a bit messed up, walking into the kitchen was Black Saturn walking in looking a bit messed up as something happened with him last night.

American Ranger: "Where the hell were you at? Could have asked you for ride back home after the workout. You asshole."

Black Saturn: "Who me? No where, not having sex with anyone."

Replying back to him until Jewbot, walked in rubbing his arm as they didn't know what to say as the robot asked about how long a walk of shame would last.

Jewbot: "Apologies, but last night I wanted to experience what it means to be a woman. And Black Saturn did it by annihilating out my HDM port, which I know regret. As I will now try to erase last night and never attempt this."

Informing them leaving the kitchen as Black Saturn groaned feeling he should probably stay out of the dating game for a while seeing how this was humilating, but at least he wasn't feeling like everyone who was shit faced as well unable to do anything.

Black Saturn: "Well, dips on the living room."

Telling them as they couldn't stop him as he took some snacks from the fridge and left his teammates to relax as well let them not move, though for Comet he soon let out a small like laughter getting how this was considered normal now, maybe there was more to learning from the league, both good and bad at the same time.


	7. Ep 7-Brad Medicine

**_"Shocking it was, a night like this was something truly unexpected for someone like Comet. He had involved in a activity which involved him in drinking several beverages that lead him to throw up as well end up in a weaken state as well couldn't control his powers. This lead to him accidentally putting a hole through the roof seeing how that when he experienced his first hiccup, he accidentally blasted through Ranger's room. It was a bit _****_embarrassing, especially with Lex acting a bit drunk which soon had her staying with him seeing how toasty he felt as it was rather uncomfortable but also pleasant seeing how it was strange to have someone with her. Though he had to be carefully since Rex noticed this as well, which meant he needed to teach her better control on her drinking. Right now however was different since they were at the Zoo handling a situation which dealt with a rather unexpected enemy as well situation that is happening."_**

* * *

All that could be heard in the Zoo was the screaming of people as well animals that were attacking several people, penguins were flying out of their igloos along with birds flying out dropping pieces of crap from the sky.

Titanium Rex: "I got it, I got it!"

Shouted as he was right now flying up in the air to catch that of a screaming baby elephant, the others were either saving people or animals being used as distraction from the real threat. By a ocean exhibit, it was a humanoid white and black skin shark humanoid wearing a suit as well raising a blade which was a spear. Looking at the water, she was commanding a large like squid to attack some of the league as he laughed in a tyrannic like tone.

"Fear me land dwellers! For I, Sharketa! Now rule these sea creatures, which will now kill you all."

Aiming the tentacles at them as he commanded them which threw some cubs as Cooch, running on all four leaped up avoiding the attacks and was able to save the two cubs. She smiled at one walking over to the cage as she saw the female lioness.

Cooch: "Your cub's safe..."

Trying to tell the cat, the cub on the left slashed her face as she hissed at the cub throwing the cat back at her.

Cooch: "You should watch your fucking crotch fruit girl! While this one, is just a cutie eh?"

Asking the cub on the left as she smiled at the one that was purring to her, back on the field was the others trying to handle Sharketa as well take away his sword from controlling the giant squid. Jewbot, was analyzing a way to take it down but the only way to do that was from the sword as the shark growled at the machine trying to flank his mighty beast.

Jewbot: "The sword is the weak spot of these animals control, take out the sword so we can.."

Before he could finish his statement, a hammerhead shark came out of the water and soon hits Jewbot hard enough which made him hit a wall. Black Saturn, was right now trying to get rid of several jellyfish that were shocking him as well electrocuting him as they were stuck on him tightly unable to let go. In the air was Comet along with Lex as the two were distracting the shark as Comet was firing several cosmic shots at the beast.

Comet: "It's strange of how another animal could control a member of it's race, which means he needs to be taught manners."

Lex Lighting: "Tell me about.."

Adding onto the conversation until soon enough Sharketa was aiming a blade at a young baby panda as the girl looked frightened of it going to be harmed.

Sharketa: "Stand down! Or I shall kill this innocent creature as well eat it's.."

Suddenly it sneezes into her face as the shark woman couldn't help but sneeze making him drop the baby panda. Comet rushed in to save the small animal before it could drown, Lex looked at the shark villain angered by this as she gripped both of her fists together.

Lex Lighting: "You baby panda drowning bitch!"

Becoming enraged from how a cruel creature like him would drop a innocent animal like that as she flew head forward at her, though Sharketa was about to slash her with the blade. Though Ranger, went over and grabbed a parking toll from the parking lot as he threw it at the shark making her drop the blade.

American Ranger: "You should have paid in cash when entering a family place."

Informing the villain as the female shark soon got crashed right into the ground by Lex as she soon let loose a fury of punches into the shark's face beating her into a pulp. Comet, pulling out the animal soon noticed Lex as the heroes gather together. As well of Rex, who was just saving several animals who were stuck on him as he could barely get them off.

Titanium Rex: "Where the hell were you guys when these animals were up in the air like baseballs? And where the hell is Brad?"

Asking in utter anger seeing how he was mostly doing this as well of where their big, muscular and pink friend was at which they noticed at the entrance seeing Brad there. But the look of his faced showed that of looking a bit weak as well unable to move.

Brad: "Oh, hey guys. Sorry, there was traffic and I couldn't. Make it."

Looking a bit weaken as well unable to move that much, Jewbot still a bit wet was trying off as he was able to scan their muscular friend which he's sensors started beeping.

Jewbot: "My scanner shows of your body slowly decreasing of muscle mass, either you are losing weight at a miraculous late. Or you are losing your strength."

Gathering the information on his arm as his teammates looked confused on how it was strange for him to lose his strength, while they were talking about this American Ranger as well Black Saturn were taking in the passed out Sharketa as she was right now spitting out teeth.

Black Saturn: "Although I would want to laugh more at this sad predicament. Let's get sushi guy here to wake up before he goes all Jaws on us."

As that was a important manner seeing that if Shaka woke up then it would happen all over again, Rex went to do the same as Lex walked over to comet as he was holding the baby panda and couldn't help but coo at the cute animal. Cooch, looked at Brad going to ask about what was wrong with him but the pink skin man merely walks away feeling disappointed at himself leaving the scene trying to not embarrass the team any longer.

**_Later_**

At the mansion, everyone was right now in the living room about what has been happening lately as there was a suspicious like figure appearing in Storm City, it was the same one from the news about the assassination of world leaders. Out of them they possibly knew who this figure was which it was none the less American Ranger seeing how the person behind these crimes had military training.

American Ranger: "The man's name is Howard Turner, also called Renegade. He was a soldier like me, except instead of loving his country like a patriot as well the American way. He betrayed his home and soon enough went up to being a hired gun, bastard."

Expressing the anger of how someone with skills like him would betray the home that made him, however files state that he was captured by enemies who experimented on him as well abandon by his superiors. They tried to make him into a soldier for them but due to the anger in him as well of how strong he was during the testing, he killed the men and escaped from them to which he exacted vengeance on the people that left him. Soon later the man takes up the identity of a hired gun to start either wars or for protection from the highest bidder.

Jewbot: "From the records of his kills, he has a record over ninety men. This is split down from forty being a normal soldier who fought in the marines. Then escalated to fifty after he changed into Renegade, to give a reply to this. He is bat shit dangerous and should be taken down hard and fast."

Giving a strong debrief on what exactly are they dealing with this dangerous enemy seeing how that although he didn't have powers like the several enemies with powers. This one did not require it but hand to hand combat skills as well being a expert in fire arms, so far he was right now in Storm City hidden as well with a corporation that hired him for protection.

Titanium Rex: "Well if we are going to take him down we need Brad, but so far he hasn't been active. I suggest we look across the city, as well check out the main corporations that might want him."

Thinking of a plan for them seeing how this seemed like a important matter as well might need their big friend to help out, however when they came back no one saw Brad or got a call from him. They looked at Cooch seeing how they begun to get more close together but she didn't get a call nether, sounding serious Comet suggested he would go out to try and look for him as the others would continue on with the mission.

Black Saturn: "So we got a hired gun in town, although my instincts telling me to avoid this and fight small criminals such as Bugula or that of a abominable yeti. My ego is suggesting to fight this dude, going get my bigger rings."

Heading to his room as Comet pulled out his device which showed most of the teammates of the league, when he first came to earth and join the league he was able to recognized their signatures. Right outside of the city was Brad's signature which he was right now in a building called 'Optocorp', a company that involves delivering medicine to others as well of different types of pharmacy supplies.

Comet: "Oh boy."

Thinking that this might have something to deal with his addiction as he soon begins to fly right up into the sky and boosts right to the building where he hope he could find Brad, as well hope he wasn't in any kind of trouble.

* * *

**_Right outside of Optocorp_**

Continuing his flight pattern to the city, Comet was able to find the building which was almost the biggest one in the city. Looking around the structure there wasn't any sign of Brad until he noticed a ruckus happening at the front doors, being thrown out was that of a skinny individual which the peacekeeper couldn't tell.

Comet: "Sir, sorry to come in but can you help me? I'm looking for.."

Heading over to ask the stranger until Comet soon noticed it was a skinny human with pink skin which was none other then Brad as he was shocked to see the Peacekeeper here.

Brad: "Kid? What are you doing man?"

Comet: "Everyone is looking for you, we have a dangerous criminal in Storm City and right now..."

He tried to continue talking but couldn't due to how skinny Brad looked, it was just strange to see one of the team's muscular person scrawny like. Brad, noticed his look and groans as the two left the building so they could talk alone without getting the attention of people.

Brad: "I get it, I'm scrawny looking as well look like a shriveled up shrimp. But it's how I started out, the company has a secret experiment that does human trials. I was one of those humans, however when I learned about the deaths that effected the people I was going to tell the authorities. But the owner, promised if I kept quiet as well never tell anyone about this, they continue to ship me the serum that gives me my powers."

Giving the young man a full backstory about what had happen to him as well how he got his powers as well the dark secret about his origin. It was shocking to hear about this as they went to a nearby alley so they couldn't be seen which the alien boy couldn't understand it. Of course he did his research about being a addict, but not keeping secrets about the deaths of human subjects.

Comet: "Then what were you going do? Get more of the serum? Wouldn't they continue this with someone new?"

Asking it seeing how that if Brad was going to try and attempt some kind of steal, wouldn't they experiment more on this as well of if he would try to get it back.

Brad: "Well their draining the serum they gave to me, however they hired someone to watch over it. Had a buzz cut haircut as well looked like the guy has seen full metal jacket to many times."

Explaining who exactly was watching over the serum as well about who this person exactly looked like, they heard the doors opening as they quickly look to the side checking out someone walking out. It was a adult male who was right now with a hoodie along with having light brown eyes, he had a name tag with the name 'Richard'. The glare in his eyes showed of looking bored as well not excited as he slowly turned out to the side as the two heroes hid behind the alley.

Comet: "Was that the guy?"

Suspecting it was a coincidence that the dangerous gun for hired was brought in for something important, which Comet soon put the pieces together of how that this might be there man.

Comet: "Alright, I think I can help you. But you have to tell Rex about this, because this addiction of yours has to end. I'm sure he can help as well understand this."

Thinking that this would be a time to come clean with as well admit this problem, his situation could be the chance to come clean with him as well finally end the secrecy. Though the look on Brad was differently as what Comet didn't know, was that Rex was a cranky hero who was going show the young man how Rex really acted.

**_Later at the mansion_**

Inside of the home was the heroes gathered up, as well heard about the explanation Brad told them which had most of them either shocked or surprised by this. Rex, was looking a bit sadden with this news along with how that Brad kept this from him as he didn't know what to say.

Titanium Rex: "Son of a bitch! Brad Damn it, you could have told me about this when we first met. I thought you said 'I punch drugs in the face if I could'. But instead, you get a drug which is run by a company who experimented on people that got them killed."

Expressing how this was messed up as well that he was a friend he brought in to help become a hero, but now hidden the truth from him for several years now.

American Ranger: "Rex, although this is a a serious problem which we would soap attack Brad. He as well Comet have told us that Renegade is there, so we should take this. Make it into a fist, and punch the man."

Thinking that this could be good seeing how they should focus their attention on the villain who was hired by this corporation to protect the formula that Brad needed to keep his powers. Jewbot, walked over to scan their scrawny friend which he was losing more of his muscle mass as well strength. If he didn't get the formula he might lose more strength to which his body would collapse on the ground unable to move, it was now crucial to get the formula before Brad's body collapses on him.

Lex Lighting: "Dad, I think it's really bad for Brad to be keeping secrets. Which involve all of us, especially those close around us."

Emphasizing those words hard seeing how he shouldn't be the one to talk about keeping a secret seeing how Rex was still dating and banging Gloria, Ranger's wife. As soon she brought that topic up, he quickly changed his expression which went to heading against Renegade.

Titanium Rex: "Right! So I think we should go get this asshole and make sure he doesn't keep the serum way from Brad before he falls like a broken bobble head."

Getting quickly up and ready as everyone merely shrugged their shoulders going to get ready for the mission as well get Renegade and possibly save Brad. As the skinny hero tried to get up, he stumbles a bit as Cooch went over to help him out.

Cooch: "My man, you better not try to move that much. Don't want you to break into a bunch of shit sticks."

Feeling worried for him as she's never seen him like this, Brad merely remained quiet seeing how if felt embarrassing for her to see him being all weaken. As the feline helped out Brad upstairs as Comet, remained silent as well a bit sadden as Lex noticed the look on his face as she walked over.

Lex Lighting: "Do you think he'll be ok? I mean, that's kind of the worse kind of withdraw I've ever seen."

Comet: "If possible we can, the term hit two birds with one stone. Because although this is bad for Brad, he needs it to survive."

Replying back to her as this was a serious matter, they needed to help him if Brad was continue to survive. Though the problem was could they handle this hired security that the company brought in to stop them.

**_Night time_**

Right at the building, was several guards monitoring the perimeter as well making sure there was nothing going on. The two continued to walk around as well watch for anything until they soon heard a purring, aiming their guns they turned to see Cooch leaning by the side of the building which she gives them a smile.

Cooch: "You want some cooch boys?"

Asking which the two merely gag seeing how that was really something unpleasant as well didn't want seeing how it was wrong in almost every kind of perspective possible. Coming from behind them was Brad, who was wearing a black suit as well tried to head butt each other. Though due to his weaken strength, he could do anything as the men looked at the skinny pink hero.

"What the fuck?"

The guard asked seeing they couldn't feel anything which soon enough Black Saturn, came from behind them doing it properly as he knocks the two men out like Brad tried to do. Flipping onto the ground, he takes the men to a bench and made them look like they were asleep as well on break.

Black Saturn: "Seriously? You can't knock out two guys? I mean, I guess they gagged a bit from looking at Cooch but still.."

Before anything he gets slapped upside the head by Cooch who was by his side as soon enough they see the others, they were all covered in black spy type clothing seeing how this was really dangerous as well secret. Heading right inside, they looked around seeing at how much wealth was put into this place as well that this was really nice.

Lex Lighting: "This place is very nice, though a shame we can't bring down these guys."

Getting upset as they head to the elevator and soon walks inside, they all got inside trying to fit in as they were pretty cramped. Pressing a button, they soon went up but slowly as they were listening to that of elevator music.

American Ranger: "Sheesh, years have changed and elevator music is still more tortuous then ever. Makes me want to head back into the time capsule."

Comet: "Seriously?"

American Ranger: "No, gods no!"

Bringing back his comment about how this music was dull and boring, soon enough the doors opened showing the laboratory. Walking inside, they looked around checking out nothing but boards showing plans about how Brad was made along with the new serum being made.

Titanium Rex: "Alright, we need to go in and get this. No dramatics, no messing around, because I'm not having Brad die due to a big head. No offense."

Expressing how he wanted to help his friend as Cooch kept by Brad's side making sure he didn't pass out as he was almost about to pass out, Jewbot looked right at a massive like door which had the formula. The robot scans the door analyzing of how it could be by passed as well if it could be hacked into.

Jewbot: "Studies show that this is a heavily compressed door with over two hundred codes, it will mostly take around twenty minutes to.."

Continuing to monitor the scanner, until Comet walked over to the control panel and placed his hand over the hand signature. His hand glowing a bit as well focusing on how the last person who imprinted his hand, he was somehow able to unlock the door which began to slowly opened. As the group saw the door opened, they noticed several containers which had Brad's formula along with it being ready to be drained into the drain. However there was something else in the room they were after, it was a man roughly around Ranger's age as well wearing that of dark green like armor as well appeared to have a world war two like suit. As well it looking armored with a shoulder pad on his right side, he had on combat boots as well several grenades on his belt as well had a helmet on his head. It was a helmet which showed white eyes as well he had a long machete like blade behind him as well sitting on a chair.

"So, guess your the League of Freedom. Glad I could meet a bunch of screw ups with powers, could possibly lighten up my day."

He spoke as everyone looked ready to fight except for Brad as he could barely stand up, Rex stood in front gripping his metal fist seeing how this man was much more different then the regular villains he has faced.

Black Saturn: "Better be ready Renegade, because these rings are long ranged and dangerous."

Making a quote which soon he hurls two rings at him, however the man dodged left to right as well avoiding them with ease. Cracking his fingers, the man pulled out his blade and soon charged at him as Saturn merely ducks from the attack but quickly gets kicked down hard into ground hard. It was quickly done as well without haste as he apparently was going to show his skills.

Titanium Rex: "Take out Renegade and get Brad back up into his muscle self, this guy will be.."

Giving out a command, he soon gets uppercut by Renegade which surprised everyone as Cooch kept Brad close as well as much possible away from the fight. Everyone tried to get to him however Renegade was able to get the upper hand of each of the team, Ranger rushed at him trying to take him down hard though the soldier looked at Ranger looking like a relic which he pulls a quick like move causing Ranger to drop on the ground.

American Ranger: "Dirty move traitor."

Responding to that action as Renegade hurls him at a table, Jewbot tried to grip his shoulder as well see if he could disarm him. However he soon gets his hands cut off in a instant as the robot looked at his numbs seeing no hands as well wires.

Jewbot: "You have disarmed me, you asshole."

Informing Renegade as Renegade merely kicks the side of him and hurls him at Rex making the old man fall onto the ground due to the weight of his friend. Comet and Lex were the last ones standing as they charged at him flying head on, he quickly ducks from the flying teens as well was able to watch how they moved. Rushing at the villain, Comet used some of his training from Rex as he made sure to watch the movement of the enemy as well of how to use his powers carefully.

Renegade: "Your good in dodging, but how about attacking?"

As he pulled out a small like knife which Comet moved back, charging his hands he shoots in Renegade's chest which gave Lex the chance to swoop in and carry him up and slam him into the ground. Back with the others, Brad was barely holding on as Cooch was dragging him to the barrel as the feline noticed how his eyes were closed. The girl got afraid as she slapped his face trying to get him to stay up as nothing appeared to be working.

Cooch: "Come on man, please stay up. Where right here, just need you to drink it."

Asking him to do one thing but so far Brad could only open his eyes and noticed his friends getting beaten badly, using most of his strength to get right to the barrel as he looked at his girlfriend smiling having a idea as he soon jumps right in. Looking at the hired man, pushing down the barrel Cooch kicks it hard right at him as Renegade looked the others as he threw two small devices at the teens chest which were electrical devices which shock them. Seeing how they were easy, this would be as well until soon enough the barrel exploded revealing a rejuvenated Brad fully muscled man who looked at him with a smirk on his face.

Brad: "I'm back!"

Shouting out loud feeling powerful as Renegade looked a bit shocked as he tried to cut him but Brad moved back quickly and headbutts him. Taking the advantage, Brad picks him up as he soon drops Renegade in a slam making him hit the ground hard enough to make him pass out. Getting up, the heroes slowly got up as they looked at Brad back to his normal self as well him beating their enemy in one move.

Titanium Rex: "Glad to see you back Brad."

Congratulating him as he walked over to see his old friend back to himself as the others did so as well getting up slowly, Cooch excited to see her man back she leaps on his back smiling as the moment was nice. Until the alarms went off as they had to get out quickly which they flipped out, they quickly carried out the passed out villain as well Jewbot getting his hands back on as well the plans to make a formula to help Brad to keep his powers without the drugs effecting his body anymore. All the while it was a simple night for the league.


	8. Ep 8-Babes in the woods

**_"With their teammate Brad back up to his normal pink muscular self, the League was getting better with the missions they were on had become easy as well much more like the old days. Rex, couldn't believe how much has happened due to the past several days that has happened. Learning about his daughter, getting a new member from the stars which is a boy scout like American Ranger. Except he had a brain as well didn't act like a moron, it felt really nice that things have been doing alright. Except for one small crucial detail, that he was still hiding the fact that he was still hiding the secret of the affair with his friends wife Gloria which has been for several years. Luckily this was good day for them, seeing how the day out of all days was he's and Ranger annual fishing trip. It was something special that allowed them to go camping alone, with no technology as well just them in open air as well enjoying themselves out in the wild. The problem was how he could admit this situation to Ranger seeing how it was going to be difficult since they have been friends since the beginning of the league as well when they fought in world war 2. He just hopped with the lucky streak that he and the league has been on for a while, it would be easy to admit this situation to him."_**

* * *

It was bright and early, everyone was right now asleep in the mansion as well no one making a sound. Upstairs was Rex, who quietly appeared in that of fishing clothing as well looking around in a secretive like look making sure the close was clear. Grabbing a fishing box and a rod, he quietly closes the door to his room as well heads to Ranger's room were he knocks on the door two times like if it was mores code. It opened showing Ranger as he was out of costume, wearing something identical to Rex the two men moved quietly down stairs to where they had it fully planned out. Rex gets the food and Ranger starts up the car, as they were making their way they didn't even noticed that of Jew bot who was in the kitchen seating at the table which startled them.

Jewbot: "Good morning, are you two going out?"

Asking them curious as they were unable to figure out if they were found out or it was for another reason, more and more it felt weird for them seeing him in the kitchen.

Jewbot: "Apologies, I arrive for breakfast every three forty five every morning. And wait for you."

Explaining his reason as he was able to analyze where they were going, Ranger lowered his head looking at Jewbot getting upset.

American Ranger: "Were going on our annual fishing trip, we do it together with no technology and just nature."

Jewbot: "Could I come? There is nothing to do in the city and, I wish to spend time in nature."

Asking the two which it was bad since they wanted to avoid technology, though the robot suggested that he could shut off his internet connection to where he could only use ten percent of his mind to not bum them out. Rex, being a teammate as well friend to the machine merely sighs seeing how this was just sad. Ranger, groans upset going to make room in the RV seeing how it was suppose to be the two of them. Before anything, the two noticed the door opened showing that of Lex looking a bit drunk as well covered in foam as Comet was carrying her on his back.

Lex Lighting: "Come on Star boy, it wasn't that bad. Got out of there and closed it down!"

Sounding like she had fun while for Comet, had a pair of star like shades over his eyes as well a necklace which meant he was with her as well along with looking concern for her.

Comet: "I realize that, but I think you should sleep. Much as myself seeing how if Rex found out about.."

Going to finish his sentence, Rex noticed the two tapping his foot looking at the two teens as the father gave him a look. Something that most parental figures give to young men when they noticed something off, Lex caught his eye and quickly enough rushed over to distract him and asked about him a Gloria in whisper. He merely got shocked as he soon sighs as Comet removes the items attached to him as he looked at what's going on.

Titanium Rex: "Listen, I'm going to tell him. Which is why this camping trip is the best way seeing how this is a thing between me and him, as well Jewbot seeing how he's coming."

Informing the two as quickly enough they noticed Black Saturn making his appearance arriving dramatically to the kitchen which startled them as they were shocked to see him here.

Black Saturn: "You guys are going camping? Why didn't you tell us man?"

Asking him as it was pretty amazing about how he could hear them, must have been spying on them. He's been recently trying to get better with being more stealth, apparently this worked as he heard them. But that got the attention of Brad and Cooch seeing how they came downstairs hearing the commotion as Rex merely groans agitated how these two wanted to come.

Titanium Rex: "Guys! I get it, but none of you all like camping. I mean none of you! but you know what, screw it because hey. It's not like a old man like myself couldn't get some time to myself as well screw myself while I'm at it!"

Getting upset as he soon walks to tell Ranger about the company that were coming as everyone got excited as they went to prepare, except for Comet and Lex which the two looked at each other as he merely looks at her with a serious expression.

Comet: "I thought you wanted to do some patrolling. Not go to that shower party, we were almost in trouble with that."

Feeling like he was used as well lied to which Lex noticed him as well how he wanted to follow the rules as well be a good hero, she nodded as Lex walked over and placed her hands around his neck in a cheerful like manner.

Lex Lighting: "Well we did take out some robbers on the way, but still I think you need to cut loose a bit. Try to enjoy the home your on, I mean this is your new home right?"

Asking him which Comet knew he couldn't go back to the Citadel, he faintly nodded as Lex smiled seeing how it was going to be fun with them going with her dad to enjoy this camping trip. Something that a normal family does, though Comet could only hope that things turn out well with Rex admitting the truth to Ranger of the affair between him and Gloria.

**_On the road_**

Driving in the RV, Rex and Ranger up in the drivers seat taking the wheel while the others were in the back. They were right now seating down looking at the road as well enjoying the trip seeing how that nothing was happening but them in the RV, Cooch was right now tensing out as well getting afraid of where they were at seeing how that she was a inside cat then a outside as she was stroking her arm as well unable to take it.

Lex Lighting: "It's Ok, nothing bad is out here. Ain't that right Jewbot?"

Asking him seeing how that he's processor as well connection to the internet was off as he couldn't gather up any information here, it seemed scary as right now the others were handling themselves such as Black Saturn. Was in the back of the bed staying in the dark sleeping while Brad was in the bathroom seeing how he got road sickness, though the only person who wasn't in the RV was Comet seeing how there wasn't no kind of room left for him. Outside was Comet flying right by the RV as he waved to Rex as well Ranger as he was checking out for any kind of sight that was a danger happening.

Brad: "Hey guys, we might want to stop at a truck station. The toilet is destroyed so ugh, sorry."

Speaking out to the people in the van as everyone right now merely gagged at the smell as Rex outside, gave Comet a gesture to look for a nearby place for them to have a pit stop. Flying straight a head he was able to find one but except there was a slight issue, which was that the place where they could restock for food as well gas was occupied by that of human hunters who were right now drinking beer as well spitting around the place acting tough. Waving at the RV, Rex pulled up to the station and parked it as everyone got out to stretch out their legs. Brad, rushed out to the bathroom while everyone else did the same, the men looked at Comet as they did some yelling at him.

"Well lookey what we got here, a fancy new costume for the city boys. What can you do? Make everything all shiny?"

One of the men asked him as they all laughed, however Comet barely found it amusing as he was about to respond but the man gave him a look.

"Better be careful what you say boy, your not in the city anymore."

As Comet thought it sounded like a threat, gripping his fist he tried not to let his anger out as he merely breathed in which he turns away walking back to the RV as the others noticed.

Black Saturn: "You seriously going take that? Your able to out fly a jet fighter, kick the shit out of him."

Comet: "I can't, it goes against my rules of a peacekeeper."

Responding to him as the caped crusader merely groans at how Comet was holding back, however he knew that it was better to show self control then lashing out at a small comment. However that moment changed when one of the men commented at Lex, seeing how she looked attractive in her purple skirt as well combed red hair. As one of the men commented about her sitting on his face, Rex was able to hear it and walked over to him and lifts him up by the collar.

Titanium Rex: "What did you just say to my daughter?!"

Getting angry as he soon hurls him to a truck which shocked everybody, the moment was ruin as they quickly headed back into the RV in a rush while Comet shot right upwards into the sky where he would lead the others to a place to camp. As well think to himself about what they said about Lex, it bothered him a bit as well got him angry. She was the daughter of a famous hero who risked his life multiple times for them, he growled sightly not trying to think about it as the more he thought about it the more he got angry as he noticed he wasn't flying with the RV.

Comet: "Ah shit."

Looking surprised at how he lost track of him in his train of thought as he looked at one of them waving at him as they found a spot for them to make camp, Comet soon flew down towards them as he saw how everyone was getting set up. It seemed traditional as they brought out tents, a cooler as well different types of fishing equipment as it looked normal. All except for Jewbot who was right now looking at a tree standing their, the helmet headed peacekeeper walked over to the robot to see if he was alright as he thought Jewbot's body was rusted.

Comet: "Do you require assistance Jewbot?"

Jewbot: "I don't know, and I'm proud of that. Asshole."

Making a rude remark as the robot punched the tree one time which got him surprised, this was getting rather stranger and weirder for him as he was going to help out before he bumped into Lex, who was holding a tent which she packed for herself as Comet notice how she was going drop it.

Lex Lighting: "Comet? You alright? Looked like you saw a possum killed or something."

Making a joke as Comet shook his had as everything was alright, for the mean time he decided to help her out as the two teens were quickly were able to set up as it was done in a jiffy seeing how they were both fast due to their powers.

Comet: "So you all sleep in these, seems strange. But I believe it's to get closer to nature, kind of nice."

Smiling at how with how advanced with their civilization have become, there were times some of it's people would go back to nature to remember what it was like before.

Lex lightning: "It's also a good way to get to know someone, especially when sleeping together."

Helping him out with this fact of camping which made him a bit flustered when he heard that from her, soon enough everybody was right now settled down and ready for a nice as well peaceful camping night for everyone to enjoy what nature wa providing for them.

* * *

**_Night time_**

The moon graces over the forest as well among the hero campers as they were all together sitting near the fire, everyone remained closed together to keep warmth as well roast marshmallows. Though the moment was slowly ruined by that of Jewbot, who was right now wearing a hunters vest as well a hat along with holding a dead possum in his hand.

Jewbot: "Y'all mind if I put my lunch here on the fire? Some dipshit ran over it and didn't even pick it up, sucker."

He spoke in a rather vulgar like language which Rex could see was the effect of him shutting off his internet connection. Everyone else was minding their own buisness as Brad was looking at Cooch who was wrapped up in a blanket shaking frightened like not being used to the outside, Saturn was trying to eat his marshmallow without it falling off as he wasn't close to eating it. Comet however was staring at the fire, the bright like blaze was hypnotic to him as he barely paid attention to anyone, especially Lex who was right by him. So far during the past few days has been rather fun along helpful as he was by her side to help out, taking the chance she placed her left hand gently on his upper thigh as that made Comet noticed her as he dropped his stick into the fire getting everyone's attention.

American Ranger: "You alright there son? Not exactly used to these eh?"

Asking him as the peacekeeper had all eyes on him which he nodded, removing his helmet the young alien let himself get some fresh air as he looked at everyone.

Comet: "My kind. don't exactly spend time like this. We train almost everyday to use our powers, some that finish there's soon find out what they could do. Most of them have gravity manipulation, magma control and of course teleportation. I still haven't discovered mine."

Admitting that he hasn't exactly showed his full power, that the right moment when he would be able to show it would be under some kind of grave situation which would require him to unleash it. For now, all he could do was shoot energy beams as well fly, as this happened Lex looked at her father seeing how it might be a perfect time for him to tell Ranger about the affair.

Lex Lighting: "So, I was thinking maybe we can tell a story. It's about the man who couldn't tell the truth, as well had a possessed wang that lead him everywhere that ruin the lives of his closets friends and family. He entered a cave, which soon enough belonged to his best friend who soon enough grabbed a axe. As well soon enough starts hacking him up, piece by piece."

Finishing the tale as that clearly made the moment quite awkward along with how it was clearly meant for Rex, as they looked at their leader he still looked nervous as he soon breathed in thinking he was about to tell him. However, getting nervous to tell his friend he flies right into the tent getting away from it.

American Ranger: "Well, I guess we should get ready for bed. Good night everyone."

Announcing everyone as they went into their separate tents as Comet merely sat on the log still not moving, hearing a whistle it was from Lex who invited him inside as he didn't know what she wanted this time. Grabbing his helmet, he walked inside to see her wearing some purple shorts as well a tank top with her seating on the floor that had a blanket as well two pillows. The alien looked a bit embarrassed as he looked away as Lex chuckled at how he was being a boy scout as well kind not trying to stare at her.

Lex Lighting: "It's fine there, come on. Better get some sleep."

Comet: "Well normally I sleep, without my armor. But if you desire I can sleep out.."

Going to finish his sentence, using her strength she dragged him downwards to her side as he was startled by this action. Quickly enough, his suit somehow removed itself like a set of armor. From what Lex saw, he had that of a fit human body with a good set of abs along with a few scars showing that he has dealt with fights. Not trying to lose himself, he sets his armor to the side as well placed his helmet by it so that they were both comfortable near each other.

Lex Lighting: "Have never slept near someone like me? Come on, bet a space boy like you has plenty of fans. You've been here for several days now."

Applying that he has gotten that of a fan base while he was here, however that was the least of his concern seeing how there were important matters. Such as protecting this planet from hostile threats, criminal activity that would try to harm innocent people in the city as well trying to help the league.

Comet: "I care not for that, the reward I care for is to help Rex and the others become heroes again. As well, protect this world."

Explaining that was his only intention was here, though Lex thought it was pretty stereotypical trying to act like a true hero. Though he was still new to this, as well needed to loosen up as the way to get him to relax as soon enough she put her metallic hand on his chest. Comet's skin began to shutter on how she felt his bare chest as well looking at him with her eyes locking onto him while making a smile which had him nervous.

Lex Lighting: "Maybe you can get another reward? Like, experiencing the one thing I bet no peacekeeper has ever experienced?"

Giving him a rather much seductive like look into his eyes as she went closer, the alien didn't know what to do but let her take the lead as soon enough. Feeling like a star went off felt a kiss, it was a shock for her seeing how although Lex has gotten a lot of attention from the boys. She herself, was having her first kissing as the two continued to do so as soon enough the teens kept going with their kissing. She could feel a sudden chill from him as well the warmth from her as they continued to kiss, as they did so Lex removed her shirt revealing her breasts which were almost the same size as Cooch. She seats right on top of his crotch as she could slowly feel that of something growing underneath her which felt startling as it took her by surprised.

Comet: "Apologies, should have told you that. Our bodies adjust to situations such as these, along that some of us have no experience with these actions.

Explaining it to her as still she didn't care, nodding for him to continue he soon begins to kiss the side of her neck. Lex shuttered of how he felt as Comet continued his kissing, they were light but also pleasurable to the touch as he caressed her body more. Shuddering at his kissing and touch across her body, she held him close rubbing his crotch more begging for Comet to continue. Raising his left hand he massaged her breast which made her moan lightly, she grabs the back of him hard as they continued to make out as soon enough she pushed him to the ground.

Lex Lighting: "I knew you had some type of bad side. Let's see how much you have in store for.."

Continuing her talk, she removed his shorts showing that of a harden member which was almost the size of a natural football player, except without any modifications to it. The penis stood upwards for her as she couldn't help but admire it, without saying anything to waste time Lex soon begins to lick it slowly as well enjoy the taste. He smelled fresh as well had to take a shower before coming her, Lex continued to lick the shaft before quickly enough starts to suck it. Moving her hair to the side, she tried her best to take it all in as she felt her entire mouth having it all in. Comet, was himself unable to think about what was happening but feel bliss as well relaxation from this erotic activity. Though he needed to do something so he didn't feel like she was doing all the work, making sure to stay down while Lex did her stuff. He grabs her waist and places her rear near his face as the half Subtopian stops to look at what he was doing.

Lex Lighting: "Comet? What are you.."

Confused at what he's intention was, he soon begins to remove past her underwear to which he begins to lick her pussy. From how he was licking her, it was beyond words seeing how it was impossible to describe as Comet continued to lick her pussy more aggressive like. Shuttering at how good he was, she continued to suck his member not going to succumb to this pleasurable feeling she was receiving. The more he licked the more his mind was forgetting about his duties of being a peacekeeper and right now was pleasuring Lex, the same went to Lex as everything was ignore with what was happening now with them having sex.

Comet: "Is there something else to this?"

Asking her out of curiosity as the red headed girl nodded with a excited like expression as soon enough aimed her pussy downwards at his dick, placing both of her hands onto his chest. She softly placed his member right into her, Lex felt his dick stretched her inside as she gasped from the shock as Comet raised up and holds her. Somehow understanding the action to this, he begins thrusting his member into her in and out as Lex gasped at how he was getting the idea of having sex quickly. The moans coming from Lex were peaceful like as well how she looked was something like being in paradise, her body moving back and forth as well rocking her hair. She covered her mouth trying to not let the others hear her as this was possibly the most irresponsible thing to do but was really erotic for her.

Lex Lighting: "God this feels so great! Almost going to be caught by my dad as well doing it with a alien teen who's not a rookie. Keep going!"

Enjoying the rush of it as Comet could agree with this action as the two continued it more and more till Lex could feel something coming, moving faster and feeling it coming. She kissed Comet to conceal the moaning as he helped her as the two soon let out a small like scream as Lex soon came onto his member while did the same, however Lex got off quick laying onto the ground as Comet's member soon cums right all over her body as Lex couldn't help but shake and shutter at how that was amazing. Comet, naked in the tent saw the female still shaking as well her eyes showing a rather orgasmic like look of how it was pleasurable for her.

Comet: "Are you alright Lex?"

Asking seeing how he wasn't doing it as well not out of breath as Lex looked at the Peacekeeper as Lex merely nodded unable to say anything, bringing Lex to the pillows he sets her up so she could rest peaceful like as well makes sure she was comfortable. As he was going to leave seeing how she might want to sleep, Lex used her strength which she had left to bring him to her side not letting Comet go.

Lex Lighting: "No, stay."

Uttering a few words as Comet merely listened to her words as Comet got comfortable and began to sleep by her side, still having thoughts if this was the right thing to do or wrong seeing how what he had just done, might bring drama to the team.

* * *

_**Morning**_

The sun rose out to the camp as right now, most of the tents were empty since most of the people had left to do their own agenda's. Meanwhile in a certain tent was two naked teens, who were cuddling against one another which was Comet and Lex as they were sleeping together as if a married couple would. Opening her eyes, Lex looked at him having his arm by her side as she smiled at how he was asleep. Before she could say anything, the two heard that of a sudden scream out of the forest which made Comet's eyes widen showing his red color along with standing right up.

Comet: "Trouble, there's trouble!"

He announced hearing it like a blood hound as this startled Lex surprised by how he was able to hear it as the two get right up, walking out Comet had on his shorts while Lex had that of her pajama's a bit surprised by the scream. The two looked around to see what had happened as they looked up seeing Black Saturn, he was on a branch looking out for any activity as he leaps right in front of the two.

Black Saturn: "First off, your dad is getting beating the living shit out of each other, which means he told him about Gloria. Jewbot is running around doing god knows what, and.."

Before he could say anything, the three quickly took cover as they saw a flying caped figure which was Rex who crashed into a tree. From the other side was Ranger looking angered as he looked at the turn of events as he saw Saturn along with the two new heroes having no uniforms but only pajamas on.

Black Saturn: "Ranger?"

American Ranger: "Comet?"

Lex Lighting: "Dad?"

Titanium Rex: "Lex?!"

Everyone was calling out each other's name as soon enough Rex could see what the two were doing as he let out a angered like expression, Comet could recognized what was going happen as he was going to explain the situation. Soon enough it was interrupted by Brad running pass the two which the group heard a powerful roar, Comet looked at something coming at Rex as he didn't want him to get attacked.

Comet: "Sir watch out!"

He rushed pushing him out of the way until soon enough, he gets trampled by a feral Cooch who's eyes were predator like as well tackled him. The two crashed right into several tree's due to her enhanced strength as they soon trampled down a hill, looking right at the two. Their attention was distracted by that of the men they pissed off at the gas station as well being led by that of Jewbot.

Jewbot: "Told y'all I found that Chupacabra coming here, ran into that star gazer popstar boy."

Informing them as the men merely aimed their guns at the group as they put their hands up, this was a shocking sight that was happening for them all right now. Rex, just told his friend about his affair with Gloria, his robot has gone southern along with hunting down Cooch and most importantly, the alien just banged his daughter as he let out a breath of annoyance at how much was happening.

Titanium Rex: "Guys, I get it. Your all pissed off I hurt your friend, but these guys didn't have anything to do with it. Let them go, I have a lot to answer for, which should start now. Do whatever you want to me, but let my friends and daughter.."

Trying to sound modest as well want to make up with all the things that has happened, the sincere moment was soon interrupted by Cooch being thrown at Jewbot as well collapses onto the men which made them drop onto the men.

Black Saturn: "Stomp on the bastards!"

Shouting at the team as they quickly kicked them in the faces as they were quickly knocked out as well unable to get up from the pounding the team delivered. Lex, seeing everything alright rushed down to check on Comet as he had several scratches on his chest as well on his face but was alright. Ranger, was a bit stunned at what his friend said about sacrificing himself for the team for their safety as well the look on Rex's face seeing his girl checking out on the peacekeeper.

American Ranger: "Listen Rex, I'm still pretty pissed off at what your doing. As well glad that although your a senile bastard who still has a crabby attitude, your still the leader that has protected the league. Feel sorry, about what your feeling now because right now, your girl just lost her virginity."

Informing Rex which he was still shocked as he looked around seeing his whole team a mess right now, Brad was attending to Cooch seeing if she was out of her Feral state which was as well being dazed. Jewbot, restarting up as well getting his intellectual self back seeing what was going on was utter chaos. Rex, looked at the two teens as he merely agreed as well unable to process all of this.

Titanium Rex: "I'm really getting to old for this shit."


	9. Ep 9-Lexanity

_**"After the whole camping meltdown as well the fact that it went to hell when it was suppose to be that of a bonding moment for Rex and Ranger, turned to a shit show with the whole team coming here. However coming back was much more serious along with aggravating with the emotions going on around them, Cooch felt embarrassed as well trying not to say anything when she went all feral as Brad made sure to help her, by that it was with some weed along that of watching a season of repo shows. Saturn, tried his best not to laugh at how much Comet was screwed seeing that he banged his daughter along with that he didn't know what to say. Rex was learning to be a father, and now he had to learned about Comet who acted like a boy scout went behind his back and did it with his daughter, without protection! He had to faced this problem with the up most seriousness along with not let his emotions get to him. Seeing how that it wasn't entirely Comet's fault, he was new to this, along with not trying to rip out his heart as well. Right now wasn't the case seeing how he had something much more pressing then just figuring out how to handle this sudden news, he had to visit a old enemy."**_

* * *

Walking downstairs to the basement of the mansion, Titanium Rex was walking downwards into the holding cells of the super villains they have captured as soo far all the words that were coming out of each of them were threats. All the villains that the league had been beaten haven been placed here so that they couldn't bust out of a regular prison, they were all shouting at him wanting a rematch or vengeance except for two individuals that were in this holding area. The first one was Renegade, who was right now doing set ups as well had no armor on or any kind of weaponry on him seeing how he was dangerous while the others had their equipment except they were all deactivated, Rex looked at the man as the two shared a icy cold stare as the old hero merely walked to the end of the wall where a laser gate was right in front of him.

Titanium Rex: "Titanium Rex."

_"Voice recognition Identified."_

The machine responded as the lasers quickly deactivated letting Rex inside, he walked to the end of the hall revealing that of a man in a chair, surrounded by black and white squares with that of a scan. He had white like skin with blue hair, a mustache which connected to his beard. He was strapped onto a chair as well had a glare which made the elderly hero groan at how he hated this man, he was considered more dangerous then any of their villains they had ever foughten.

Titanium Rex: "Dr. Devizo, still see your enjoying your stay here at the mansion?"

Asking him as well showing a expression of pride as the villain merely laughed at how the joke was to represent his imprisonment here which made the man chuckle at him.

Dr. Devizo: "Well from my stay here, along with the new guests you have gotten me. It has been comforting, not like my team seeing how your league has began to break under the pressure of what has occurred. Such as your over sized junkie, the masked imbecile who can't handle a break up, the over sized pussy, the confused technological machine, the American idiot and mostly importantly, the star boy that believes you all can be heroes."

Calling out each of the heroes that are in the team as well that they were doomed, Rex ignored those words as he looked at the man seeing how this was the day that he was captured by him and the rest of the league.

Titanium Rex: "Well it was the same league that beat you this day, so I wouldn't sound so bold seeing as how your not getting out of here."

Responding his insult to his whole team, along with thanking him in his mind of not bringing up his daughter seeing how that if he did, Rex would have snapped at that moment. Devizo merely nodded as he smiled at the man seeing how that Rex still tried to be heroic self like he was in the past.

Dr. Devizo: "Try if you may, thinking you can contain me here. I will break out, but it won't be me, this shall happen before you even see it coming. Much like how you didn't see your new recruit screwing Lex like if she was in a frat party."

Making a real insult as Rex merely breathed in gripping his metallic hand seeing how he could kill the man right then and there, but couldn't do to how he still was trying to be good. Leaving Devizo to smile at how that he couldn't hurt him physically, he could wound him with his words. Leaving the basement as well heading back to the upper level of the mansion, he saw the rest of the team minding their own business's as he noticed that of Jewbot walking over to him as the sudden appearance startled him.

Jewbot: "Greetings Rex, it is good you came here. It is time for your scheduled physical, the others have been treated and your the last one."

Explaining as everyone was in the living room ignoring what had happened as Rex sighs as he looked at his daughter, ever since they had come back from the forest. The two have been having trouble with talking to each other as Rex goes with the machine as everyone was trying to ignore what had happened just a few hours ago.

Comet: "I feel such a, the word that Black Saturn tells most of the criminals he has faced. Dipshit?"

Telling himself as what he had done was right now feeling that Rex was hating him along with how the forest fiasco has gotten word fast seeing how that the news came out quickly as they were looking at it on the television right now. Ranger, shuts it off seeing how they also brought about the affair that has been happening as this was the last thing he wanted to hear.

American Ranger: "Can't believe this is what America has become, nothing but gossipers and people to exploit people's secrets."

Brad: "Well at least your not in the magazines, apparently Lex is making headliners."

Responding to how Ranger was hating this public media nonsense as Lex, who was seating by herself was looking at the magazine that Brad had. He hands it to her which she begins to look inside, so far it discussed about her impact on being the team as well Comet seeing as how the two were able to keep up the pace with the team along with not screwing up most of the time like the other heroes. As well appearing in the club hanging out listing them as the newest hero couple as this embarrassed her.

Lex Lighting: "The hell? I'm a actual hero on this team and these people are looking at me like some teen star. As well this 'thighs with a side of cheese'. How the fuck did they get this photo?!"

Throwing it on the table as the title of it was called 'Lexsanity' as Comet, got concern as he grabbed the table checking out what it said as Black Saturn merely drank a energy drink which he chuckled seeing how they were still surprised by this.

Black Saturn: "That's the media, everybody is talking about Comex. The new hero couple of the seen."

Chuckling at it as he was used to those, however when he read the page about her thighs, the paper soon burned up in a instant due to his energy abilities as they turned into ash. Lex, feeling a bit upset herself decided to leave seeing how this was too much along with Comet following after her as the two were in this together along the fact that they should face it.

Lex Lighting: "I seriously didn't think this would happen, all I wanted was to do it with you since you helped me get into the league. Now I made myself as well you into the social talk, and got people to talk about my thighs. Nothing is wrong with them right?"

Asking him seeing how he was the first to get a better look at her thighs as he didn't know what to say, however he merely closed his eyes trying to think about what to say. Holding her close, this was a sudden shock as he was able to think of something to say to her.

Comet: "I think, your fine the way you look. From how I've lived here, these humans enjoy to make scenarios for their amusement. But I respect you, as well the others do, specially your father."

Thinking highly of her while Lex gave him a look seeing how most of the team were still a bit fussy over her along with they thought they could try and date her. As well her dad being a bit over protective of her seeing how Rex threw a man into a car for making a lewd comment towards her.

Comet: "But the actions you have done so far prove your a hero, while everyone see's you as a attractive female. I know you still got something to show to the world."

Speaking of words which made what the magazine spoke about her forget in a mere second as she couldn't help but smile, as the moment was sincere they began to hear the sound of a jet engine. The two looked upwards seeing that of a man in a heavily armored suit which the color patterns was yellow, grey and black. He had long thick blonde hair and a chiseled like chin as he landed right in front of them.

Lex Lighting: "Ivan Whiff?"

Ivan Whiff: "Billionaire contractor, give you a card but this suit wasn't exactly design to be a business suit."

Informing the two as Comet was able to recognized him, he's the man that invented weaponry for the government along with state of the art technology that could be used to handle unknown threats, especially the alien type which got him a bit nervous.

Ivan Whiff: "I happened to stop by to see how the league was doing, as well curious about you two. Seeing that your the new faces of the heroes, along with perfect for my new team."

Pulling out a small sphere which he pressed a small button that showed a global scale of the country showing mostly designated area's such as him holding several nuclear arsenals as well of companies across the state.

Ivan Whiff: "Although I maintain watch over the missiles of the country, I'm also starting a team which will be hand pick to monitor them as well protect the country on the global scale. And you two, are the best candidates for the team."

The two didn't know what to say as he merely informed them that they had a short time, other wised they might lose the chance to join him. Flying off, they merely looked at the man heading back to his home as the two teens looked at each other.

Comet: "I'm not exactly a fan of joining a man who values money over teamwork. Eh Lex?"

Asking her which she was still speechless, a chance to join someone as wealthy like him. Although it was nice to join her fathers team, this could be her shot at going pro as a genuine hero along with being seen as one then, a joke.

Lex Lighting: "Listen Comet, I might want to check his offer out. I'll see what he's offering, and if it's good. I'll tell you and dad right away, we just banged didn't we? Got to stick together right?"

Asking him as well giving him a smile as Comet was still nervous about them joining him on his team, however this was a choice for her. Nodding to her, Lex gives him a quick hug and quickly flies off to meet up with the billionaire to see what the future might have for the two of them. However, he had more matters to deal with such as hat Rex might want to say to him about doing it with his daughter.

* * *

_**Later**_

After a while in mansion in Rex's own room, was Comet along with Rex seating near a table looking at the young man as well seating in a chair as the two looked at each other. So far Rex was giving him a glare as well holding a cup of water seeing how he needed to relax as well it being the only thing he could drink seeing how he needed to stay cool.

Rex: "So, how long has this been happening?"

Asking him a direct question as well not playing any games as the young man merely nodded going to reply to him.

Comet: "It, started off small at the club. We didn't do anything but dance, that's all. Along with getting a few drinks, I was cautious of her drinking as she got a bit messed up. But I did nothing to encourage her, she did it for me."

Explaining straight and forward along with not messing around, Rex could tell he was telling the truth seeing how there was no reason to lie to him as Rex merely nodded.

Rex: "So you two doing it, was it by accident?"

Seeing how that it was the main issue seeing how that was a matter would be discussed as that matter the talk more awkward between them as Comet merely looked down as well held his hands seeing how this felt a bit nervous for himself to discuss.

Comet: "Sir, it wasn't my intentions for sex with her, but I. Don't regret because, she is a wonderful girl who, wishes to be good as well friendly to everyone. So far no one looks at her but as a attractive woman, but you know and I know she's much more. So don't say anything to her, it was my fault we did it."

Taking responsibility for what had happened, it was a surprise to hear a boy take responsibility for what he did. Let alone in this day of age seeing how most boys these day like to talk about how they banged a girl who was attractive, except he was alien who didn't have any ego like the others on the team.

Titanium Rex: "Still, I'm still displeased with what had happened. Next time, inform me about how things are happened. If my daughter, is going to do this. At last she isn't staying a moron, as well can man up to his mistakes. Unlike me for the past several days, where is Lex?"

Asking him which made Comet a bit quiet as he merely stayed silent as well whistled a bit soon enough, the two heard the door slamming shut as that made the two alert. Heading right towards it as well several other members, they looked at a rather agitated Lex while wearing a Ivan Whiff suit with her mask over her eyes as this got them a bit shocked at this sudden changed.

American Ranger: "Turned coat! Your wearing Ivan Whiff uniform."

Pointing it out as the heroes gasped at it as the everyone was speechless, along with Comet not suspecting she would wear that type of uniform.

Titanium Rex: "Lex, how could you? I'm sorry that I scolded you about the two of you banging but still!"

As everyone was giving her a crap load of comebacks at her until Lex merely stomped her foot on the ground get their attention, the sudden shake made them all quiet as soon enough entering the room was Black Saturn. Who had some bruised marks on his face along smiling as he had files in his hand which Jewbot rushed over to help him out.

Lex Lighting: "Let me say at least one god damn word? Thank you, now I was going to say yes. Until Black Saturn, came with me thinking he could join the team as well."

Black Saturn: "Dick couldn't see how my skills were getting better, especially how I was able to get these files from Agony when that government watchdog was with him."

Handing the file to Rex as the white haired hero opens it and gets shocked to see what was happening, there were notes detailing of the plan that was instore fore the league such as shutting them down with Comet and Lex being on Whiff's team. With them on the team, Agony could swoop in and shut down the league seeing how the two teen heroes are the ones that the public admire the most.

Jewbot: "This is surely proofed read that if they did joined the team, the league would be disbanded. Though surprised that you didn't join them seeing how they have coverages on dental, a supply of highly technical computers as well a four one k with you getting paid."

Reading the file which Cooch looked at hearing about getting paid that much money as Rex turned to the his daughter seeing what she had to say to that offer.

Lex Lighting: "Because, although it would totally rock with being with a billionaire who has a crap load of money as well could help me buy a base of my own. It wouldn't be the same with my dad and, boyfriend as well you all to be there. Besides my mother, your all my family."

Making a speech that she could have been a full fledge hero on a team like Ivan's, but wouldn't be the same without the people who stood by her side to help her get noticed as a member as Rex went over to hug her. Soon enough everyone did to do the same except for Cooch seeing how she was still predatorial about her presence being here with them as well being the popular girl.

Brad: "Come on Cooch, she isn't that bad."

Insisting to come over as Cooch merely sighs and walked over to rub her head against Lex showing a sign of trusting her a little, Comet couldn't help but smile as they all stop to see Comet and Lex close to each other, this was still startling for him seeing how being a father was still new. But, it was good to know that he's daughter was dating someone can hold up to his problems, even though Lex did in fact due it seeing how it might have been do to how much he's helped her.

American Ranger: "At least there's a couple who looks like they could make it, unlike somebody who had ruined mine. But, not to ruin the moment, this is a good moment. But ugh, your going to get rid of the suit right?"

Lex Lighting: "Oh yeah, I did it to piss Whiff off after giving him a finger about being used to ruin my dad's team."

Which made the old man laugh at what she did as that was something he could be more proud of as he hugged her, so far the moment was pretty much good as well that it was good to know all though things might be still crazy, but things might get better with Lex being with them as well the team could get better with how much there were no more secrets were contained anymore.

_**Night time**_

Later on in the basement, Lex Lighting told Jewbot about wanting to check out something as the robot was happy to see what was going on. Along with being afraid of how the two had sex and might have jinxed them during the heat of the moment. Right on the table, Jewbot was doing a scan about if she was ok as it took a few hours. Although it would be scary to might possibly, almost possibly get pregnant, it would be at least with someone who would support her along with getting her out of trouble as she holds her stomach imagining it. Though her train of thought was quickly diminished as Lex turned to check out her robot teammate getting some papers for the situation.

Jewbot: "I have the analysis for the sex that you had and might have almost cautiously get Comet killed for what might have happened."

Informing her about what the notes said as she did a small smile along a look seeing how that wasn't her intention which she looked at the paper.

Jewbot: "You are not pregnant, when you pushed off Comet after he was about to climax. He missed him placing his semen into you, so you are safe."

Lex Lighting: "Oh, ok. Anything else?"

Asking him which Jewbot nodded as he walked over to check out another sheet of paper while Lex looked at the information on the sheet he gave to her. After looking at the records as well the chance of any cosmic energy placed into her, he noticed something off in her blood stream.

Jewbot: "Although I lost a finger from doing a prostate examination on your father, I was able to noticed something in your body. Your blood is not half human, fifty percent of you is Subtopian as well of, insectoid."

Being surprised until he didn't notice Lex, coming from behind and quickly pulls him down to the ground and removes his head in a instant which she soon looks at his head.

Lex Lighting: "No shit sherlock."

Telling the robot as she kicks the head to the side doing a victory pose seeing how that was easy, walking to the prison sector of the mansion. Lex walked over holding a bag of supplies as she opened the door that lead to the cell of none other then Renegade, he was in his bed looking at the red haired girl as well looking at the clock on the wall breathing in.

Renegade: "You should have been done with this charade in over three hours, I was getting annoyed with the rodent making comments on how he wanted to bang the cat."

Speaking to her in a rather up setting like tone which she scuffed at as she handed him the bag which had his gear, getting up from the bed he began to quickly get suited up.

Lex Lighting: "Well, you taught me how to take out the enemy. Not to get things done quickly, do you have the plans?"

Asking him as Renegade, fully suited nodded as he walked over to the toilet as he showed her a napkin of detailed schematics for a device which the two were going to need.

Renegade: "A teacher always comes prepared, what about the student?"

Asking back at her which she let out a chuckle pulling a small flash drive from her cleavage as the man merely smiled at how they were ready for the next move, looking at the laser wall. They walked over to where Lex used her ID to open the entrance for them as the two went inside to see Devizo out of his chair along with reading a book, it was the hunger games as he smiled at the two.

Dr. Devizo: "About time you both came, I was getting bored reading this book about survival and trust. I much prefer, the real thing."

Suggesting that this was happening right now as the two smiled at him as Lex opened the gate with her metal hand as he was soon let free from his prison. The blue haired man merely smiled at the two as he let out a soon loud like sinister laughter which filled the room until one of the inmates shouted at him as the three looked at.

"Will you shut the fuck up?! Some of us are trying to work on a appeal for our court date!"

Which sounded like Blue Menace as Devizo as the three had a lot to do, which involved the headless body of the robot, the flash drive which Lex had as well the schematics that Renegade drew on his napkin as they were going to bring down the league, from the inside out.


	10. Ep 10-Lex as a weapon

**_"Things couldn't be better then ever, Comet was feeling more at home then ever before with the League as well with being with Lex seeing how that Rex was fine with them dating. Though he would keep a better eye on them, not when their spending quality time but making sure there was no funny business. Same as Lex, who was right now minutes away from taking out the League as well her father with two of the team's greatest threat's. The mad genius Devizo who has battled Rex multiple times without having any kind of abilities but his enhanced intellectual mind as well his skills to make any kind of dangerous device. As well her teacher Renegade, an enhanced gun for fire who took on half of the league without even trying as that little stunt with Brad beating him was a ruse to fool them that they had won. The detailed plans he gave to Lex was the plans for a helmet that Devizo made for her which was in her luggage when she first came to the mansion, as the two grown men waited for her to do her part. They looked at the villains who was itching at vengance as well wanting to have a rematch at the league, and destroy them once and for all."_**

* * *

Downtown in the city was Comet who was at a donut shop getting some morning donut's for everyone. Enlighten of the moments that have happened, it would be nice to have a morning to where things could be much more relaxing as well how they were going out like a family Lex talked about. The first thing they were going do was head to therapy since most of the team was due for appointment which was Jewbot's idea, and then head to the park for a picnic. Which Ranger thought since it was the most American thing to do then staying in the mansion all day waiting for a crime to happen, standing right near the cashier the employee looked at the alien Peacekeeper as Comet was daydreaming about how the evening would turn out.

"Hey space dude, there's a line right behind you."

Informing the hero as Comet nodded as he went to ordered several glazed donuts along with jelly filled, paying the man with some money he was given by Rex. He headed out of the store to head back to the mansion, instead of flying he decided to walk seeing how he was feeling great right now. Soon enough he got a communication message from as he quickly answered it seeing how she might wanted something else.

_"Hi honey, listen. Do you have enough for everyone, because we might need some for Saturn. Apparently when he was interrogating April, she said something which made him cry like a baby."_

Which she lets him hear the crying from the other side as it was surely Saturn as he could hear the bawling of tears coming from Saturn. Somehow the alien was getting used to those moments of him crying for no reason, it was strange but now normal to likes of him.

Comet: "I already got the big box with enough, I'll be there soon. Just walking to the mansion, see you soon honey."

Telling her about being on the way there as he continued to make his way to the mansion, he passed by several citizens as they greeted him seeing how his attention of being on the team was getting noticed by others. So far it was pretty good, no it was amazing to be liked by others, Obsidian really missing out on not going to his own home planet and be liked by it's population. Whistling a tune, he was making his way to the mansion as sure enough he stopped to noticed something. Saturn's crying had stopped, sure it was good to let out the emotions but his wailing could be heard from the outside since it was so loud. He then heard a sort of crashing inside as he held onto the box and rushed to the doors to see what was happening inside

Comet: "Rex? Lex? Jewbot?"

Asking several names to see if they would answer, however he got it in the form of the two doors busting wided open making Comet fly with whoever had landed on him. As he tumbled onto the ground, he saw it was a beaten up Titanium Rex who looked like he was in a brawl. He also heard that of a chuckling as he noticed the box of donuts falling down and landed into his hand, coming out of the entrance was Devizo hjmself in a armored suit which was like Jewbot as it had the hebrew symbol as well him wearing the robot's hat.

Dr. Devizo: "You brought sweets, you shouldn't have. At least it was good seeing how that it's a way to celebrate the down fall of the league of freedom."

Announcing it like if it was a good thing as Comet got up quickly not going to let this overwhelm him, going to Rex he helped him up as the young alien needed to know what was right now happening.

Titanium Rex: "He somehow broke out, took down Jewbot and made that armor, we got to stop him before.."

Trying to finish his sentence, they took cover from that of a cosmic blast from the side of Devizo as it wasn't from his suit of armor. Looking at the side, they saw none other then Blazar walking by the evil genius as well showing a smile on his face.

Blazar: Hello there, old man. Missed me?"

Asking sarcastic like as this took Comet by surprised as the peacekeeper made his hands glow not going to back down from this while Rex got up not doing the same as well as he gripped his fists together ready for a fight.

Dr. Devizo. "Hope you don't mind but, I did invite some friends to the celebration. Seeing how, they were already here to begin with. Behold, the new and improved, Injustice Club!"

Which soon enough was a signal as the two looked up seeing two red aura glowing omega pets which was Buster nut and Chet, coming from the side of the mansion was several other villains as they saw Robo Dino, Blue Menace, April Fool as well Sharketa as Blazar joined in making around seven dangerous villains the league has contained and beaten in the last several weeks.

April Fool: "So glad we could drop in, because I'm hoping to make those eyes fly out and hit a, hole in one."

Making a pun as well laughing as the girl was holding that of a golf club with spikes at the end, the two heroes went back to back as they were surronded by the villains as Comet didn't know what to do as well seeing how this wasn't something he expect to be doing today.

Titanium Rex: "We're outmatched, out membered and mostly sorely screwed. But we got one thing that they don't, ways of kicking their assess!"

As that was the code word as he made his metal hand glow purple as he did a powerful punch to the ground making the ground shake. This surprised Comet as the two heroes quickly went into action handling the villains, fighting them each other was like a comic book fan's fantasy coming true. Rex was battling Robo Dino trying to freeze him with his ice blaster as well Blazar trying to blast him as well with his powers and avoiding getting cut by Sharketa's blade. Comet, was right now in the air avoiding the blasts of the Omega pets as well watching Blue Menace fire several weapons at him, Devizo watched the show as he checked out the donuts that he got.

Dr. Devizo: "Jelly filled donuts? Seriously? Can't get one with sprinkles? There not that expensive you know!"

Shouting out to the Peacekeeper as the alien tried his best not to be distracted by his voice, however the battle armored thief used his robotic tentacles to slam him down as well make him hit onto the ground. As this happened, Comet looked up seeing April smiling with her skeleton face and whacked him had enough to make his helmet fly off hitting the back of Rex making him easy for Sharketa to back hand him into the ground.

Robo Dino: "Stomp them!"

Shouting at the two beings on the ground as the villains rushed at the two heroes and begin to kick them repeatedly making sure they didn't get up. Each of them were putting a lot of anger in their kicks as soon enough they heard a gunshot go off as the villains looked at who did it, looking up they saw it was Renegade holding a pistol as well looking downwards at the two men.

Renegade: "We only hurt them, not kill them."

Explaining the plan as Comet could barely get up from the massive beating he was given as he took a look inside, he saw Brad back to being a weaken tied up with Saturn who was beaten up badly as well. Along with Cooch devolved back to being a regular house cat, also Ranger being in a time tunnel capsule as the whole league was beaten. There was one person missing as Comet tried to get up but was kicked in the stomach by Blazar.

Comet: "Where's, Lex."

Angered if they did anything to her, but soon enough it was answered by the two grown villains moving pass to show off the red haired girl looking down at them. Instead of being beaten, she was merely looking evil with a smile on her face as well walked over to the two.

Lex Lighting: "Nothing personal honey, but Rex had this coming for a long time."

Which soon enough in a shocking turn of events, her eyes blinked showing her insect like eyes which left Comet speechless as well Rex, all the villains laugh at the two beaten heroes as April walked over to look at the men.

April Fool: "Nighty night."

Acknowledging them as she whacks both of the men to the point where they get unconscious from the hits, as they were all enjoying the moment of victory it was time to get to work as Devizo ordered the villains to bring them inside as they had more work to do. Robo Dino and Blazar picked up the two fallen heroes as Lex merely smiled at her father beaten as well on the ground, but saw Comet and remained silent focusing on the mission then the relationship she was having as the group quickly retreats inside to get ready for phase two.

**_Hours later_**

In a dark room was Rex as well Comet in that near unbreakable ropes which was fashioned just for them, the peacekeeper woke up first to try and break free. However couldn't due to how strong they were, Rex woke up to see the same predicament as they looked around seeing nothing but Lex standing right in front of them.

Lex Lighting: "Really kind of shocking isn't it? Instead of being taken down by your worst enemies, it would be your half daughter who be the one to do you in Rex."

Asking her father which Comet couldn't understand what she was talking about, looking at Rex who was near beaten looked sadden as he didn't want to be the one to tell her. Though seeing how they were facing the end, it be better to die without keeping any more secrets.

Titanium Rex: "Comet, Lex isn't exactly half human. The other part, is half mantis. Which is from.."

"Frau Mantis."

Someone finishing the sentence which was none other then Devizo as he walked inside to join them as the two heroes looked at the villain as he merely tried to get out but couldn't, which merely amused the blue haired man.

Dr. Devizo: "Lex is the birth child of one of Rex's oldest enemies Frau Mantis, who he and her had fornications to the point where when she was going to destroy Storm City. He, dropped her before she could do it."

Explaining the backstory as this was impossible for Comet to believe, he tried to shake his head as the man he had followed for the past several weeks had slept with a villain and made her pregnant. Which soon lead to the birth to Lex as well lead to being taught by Devizo. He remained silent as there was silence in the air as the girl merely smiled at the defeated heroes as Comet didn't know what would happen next.

Dr. Devizo: "And now the league has been beaten, I will use the flash drive which Lex has given me, I will use Whiff's nuclear launch codes to cause a nuclear holocaust. And with the injustice club by our side, we shall reconstruct this country into our own home."

Explaining them plan as Comet tried to break out not going to stop as he tried to break free, Rex still couldn't as he merely groaned as he sate there not doing anything. Devizo merely chuckled as he whistled to Robo Dino as the dinosaur walked over to take Rex to join with the others while Devizo merely smiled as he had a world to destroy, while this happened it was only Comet and Lex in the room looking at each other.

Comet: "What now, kill me?"

Asking her seeing how that there was no point to stick around seeing how that he wouldn't stop, though Lex say different as she walked over to seat on his lap looking at him.

Lex Lighting: "No, because I want you to stay with me. While the injustice club build a new world, we can do the same. No more heroes, no more people talking about us, a new start where we can be together."

Placing her metal hand on his heart seeing how that now that Rex's true side was revealed of being a man who discarded others, Comet merely closed his eyes thinking of how it was true. Though still Rex still had enough spirit to not give up to villainy as well people like Devizo and the others, he gave a look at Lex not going to back down from this defeat.

Comet: "I say never, because what you have done. Although what he did was unforgivable, you never turn your back on family. He put you on the team, cared for you and even let us be together, but now, it's meaningless seeing how your going kill him in the end. And I'd could never join a woman that turned her back on family."

Speaking a serious voice not letting her words seduce him as that left Lex speechless, the girl merely got up and walked away as she passed by Blazar and Renegade as the two were right now keeping watch on Comet while everyone else was getting ready.

Blazar: "It's was a mistake to let the peacekeeper to be kept alive, there are a stubborn race that aren't persuaded by the charms of a woman's touch."

Renegade: "I was just imprisoned in a cell with you for several weeks, so right now the best thing for me is hearing you keep quiet."

Talking back at him as the alien villain merely glowed red as he turns the man's shoulder making Renegade looked at his eyes.

Blazar: "Don't presume you think your better than me, you have no powers. Only weapons and skill, so far from what I can tell this mission is..."

Tapping on his chest more, Renegade merely grabbed his two fingers which Blazar yelled in pain as the man merely spins him onto the ground. Blazar was going to get up to destroy him until the man pulled out his machete at him, the blade was aimed at his neck as he looked at the human ready to kill him right there without hesitation.

Renegade: "The reason why I'm here is because Devizo hired me to train Lex to take down scum like you as well make sure her cover wasn't blown, along with that if he's plan is to burn this county to the ground. Better to stay here than burn, and don't presume that I am better than you."

Talking down at him like if he was a minion, looking dead in his red eyes Renegade showed a angered expression continuing to aim his blade at the man's face.

Renegade: "Because I already am, so don't. Piss me off, or push it."

Warning him as he spins his machete and placed it back into his holster as he walked away to attend other matters as the alien villain merely growled as he looked inside of the room to see Comet in his chair waiting for whatever might happen to him, not knowing the fate of the others.

* * *

**_In Black Saturn's room_**

In the room of the masked man, was Saturn stripped of his clothes as well on a rack being hold than none other than April seeing how with all the villains having their fun going to rule the world. It be best to enjoy the spoils of victory, which included having her man all to herself.

April Fool: "So here we are, on our first ever honeymoon. Not exactly what I as thinking but, sure enough this is how I wanted. Me and you together with no interruptions."

Getting excited as well touching his bare chest shuttering at how well firm his abs were as well how he was muscular like as Saturn merely could tell she was excited by this. However, he was still surprised of how through all of this, he would end up like this.

Black Saturn: "Well, if it is how I might end up. Possibly tortured as well be given a really messed up way to die, then tell me. Why so fascinated with me? So far ever since we met you've tried to kill me with puns as well cause trouble for everyone. What's the deal?"

Asking her seeing how there was nothing left until that ruined the mood, the look of her smile faded away which made April looked angered as she slapped his face getting upset with that question.

April Fool: "Are you serious?! You didn't know? The puns I did as well almost everything?! The reason I've done this dance with you and only you is because I know who you are, Claudius Jamison."

Getting upset as well revealing his true identity which made her gasp covering her skeleton mouth as well made Saturn gasp seeing how it was impossible for any especially someone as crazy as April to know who he was.

Black Saturn: "How could you know who I am, no one know my identity unless..."

April Fool: "Unless someone knew you, someone from the same university?"

Finishing his sentence showing a tattoo on her left shoulder showing that of a symbol of a hell cat, which was the university's mascot which stunned the masked man making Saturn surprised at how she attended the same college he went too. Soon enough his mind was getting idea's of where he noticed her, remembering back to attending his college he remembered a girl who shared the same class with him. Along with trying to be a comedian, however while most of the class didn't enjoy her jokes, he did as Saturn saw a smile grow on her face as soon enough he was able to recognized his arch enemy.

Black Saturn: "Abigale?"

Learning her true identity as well which the skeleton faced villain merely nodded as that was her true name, pulling out a electrical rod she zaps him in the chest a couple times to let out her anger. Saturn, took the shocks as he tried to ignore it as he merely allowed her to do it as April continued it till she stopped as she tried her best not to get angry.

April Fool: "Yeah, Abigale that went to college to be a prop comedian which soon enough landed me a job at Optocorp which then got me into an accident. Seeing how most people considered me ugly, they gave me a cream which could make myself look hilarious. However it back fired ruining my face, now whatever I do nothing makes people laugh. Only scream in fear, so I decided to make that fear into comedy."

Doing a smile as she zapped him several more times till Saturn let out a small laugh which caught her off guard seeing how under this kind of treatment, they would be pissing their pants along with begging for mercy.

Black Saturn: "I, did considered you funny. Sure those props you used at school got you suspended, as well got people's clothes ruined. But they were still funny as hell."

Admitting that her jokes sometimes caused a lot of problems, they were funny at the end which was ruining the moment between them as she was supposed to hear him wanting to fight her. Though admitting how he was liking her, was just making her flustered along with trying to change the mood. Biting her teeth, she hits the straps onto the side letting him go as Saturn dropped onto the ground not expecting that. Turning away, April merely couldn't do anything but feel shocked as she didn't know what to do.

April Fool: "You weren't suppose to admit you like me, I was suppose to screw with your mind. Not try to start liking me."

Trying her best to stay serious, however soon enough Saturn walked over to hug her from the behind as April couldn't help but feel safe. As well smiled at the fact she had him, however this wasn't the time as it should be on her terms. Not on Devizo's as she kicked him in the balls making Saturn fall onto the ground groaning at how much it hurt.

April Fool: "You have around thirty minutes to stop the injustice club, I'll call you. Claudius."

Doing a smile as she pulls out his gear and hands it to him, checking out his gear he looks at Abigale before she did a kissing gesture as soon enough leaps out the window making her escape as Saturn was impressed how she made her exit.

Black Saturn: "Huh, I think I might actually do that."

Suiting up as well noticing something, a device which was used to make Cooch into her cat form as he smiled seeing how he now had a advantage in this fight. Getting quickly suited up in a instant, he placed the gun behind his back and quickly heads to the basement where the others might be held. Looking at the living room, he saw numerous villains watching over as well making sure no one was causing any trouble. This was a moment, a serious moment where he couldn't screw up as he used the training he had used since Comet come to used the shadows to hide in secret. As he headed to the doorway, he opened it to show Rex along with Brad holding a normal Cooch as well Ranger as his leader was right now holding a stick with Jewbot's head.

American Ranger: "Saturn, your alive? And, didn't get captured. As well have your gear, how is that possible?"

Black Saturn: "Later, right now we got bigger fish to fry. As well assess to kick."

Informing them as soon enough, his ego quickly got the attention of several villains which was Robo Dino, the two Omega pets, Sharketa as well Lex Lighting who was right now looking at them.

Lex Lighting: "Seriously? You beat April?"

Asking the the heroes as Rex merely smirked seeing how that although they may be screw ups, they know how to pull through in the end.

Titanium Rex: "Yes, my team may be sometimes jerks as well screw ups. But we always come through in the end, League! Take them down!"

Giving out a command as the group quickly went into action as Brad threw Cooch in the air as Black Saturn fired a beam at the cat, it soon evolved her back into her normal state as she takes down the two animals flying in the air.

Buster nut: "The pussy is back, and angry!"

Afraid trying to not get eaten by her as Chet flew at her, as this was good to see that he was being awesome for at least once. He didn't notice Sharketa scaring him making him fire the beam at Chet as he became a evolved dog, Chet looked at himself as he was stunned at his new self.

Chet: "I'm talking! And I'm naked!"

Not able to proceed this until Ranger went up to sucker punch him and land right at Robo Dino to the ground, as this happened Rex saw his daughter Lex as the two stared at each other in a serious manner. Not wasting any words, Rex charged right at her as the two quickly collided against one another throwing fists blow for blow. In the other room was Comet being punched by Blazar, he decided to torture the peacekeeper as he was punching the boy left to right without his helmet as he landed on the ground.

Blazar: "It appears that you know how to take a punch, still. With how much has changed, along with how Rex beat me the last time. I think I'll kill you, no mater what the hired gun says."

As his right hand turned into that of a powerful red first going to destroy him with one punch, though with the punching he has received. His bonds were loosen up to which his eyes glowed, using most of his energy he rose up to stop the punch as this surprised the man.

Comet: "You talk to much."

Which he slowly rose up on his two feet continuing to hold back the punch as soon enough, making a strong right hand he delivers a solid right punch which sends the man through the window. Looking at his helmet, he grabs it as well hears the commotion outside as soon enough rushed over to check out what was happening. It was a all out war going on all around him with his teammates fighting against villains. Everyone was handling a villain as he walked over to check Jewbot on the ground as well his head on a stick, he picked up the staff as well looked shocked at this predicament.

Jewbot: "You look like shit, but still glad your alright. Devizo has the countdown set, we have a few minutes until they launch. The one who might know how to shut it down is Lex."

Informing him as Comet looked outside to see the two Subtopians fighting each other as Comet quickly dropped Jewbot as he rushed out to try and convince Lex, however he saw the battle going on till he saw the final strike. Turning his right hand into a blaster, it charged purple like as this shocked Lex not understanding how he was able to do this. He was going to intervene until Blazar came back to push him to the side as well had to watch the fight as the red glowing energy around Blazar made him near invulnerable.

Blazar: "Just watch Peacekeeper, as you hero strikes down a child. Just like how I killed your brothers and sisters."

Mocking what was happening as soon enough Rex fired his beam at Lex which sent her flying across the field hitting her right towards the wall, the blast had somehow caused her to go blind as she couldn't see anything. As this happened the red headed girl looked afraid and quickly flies away, the fear he saw from her somehow triggered something in Comet. Glowing much more then ever, this stunned Blazar as Comet let out a powerful roar which soon enough his energy had changed dramatically to light blue as well made everyone fly off their feet hitting the ground. They all felt a cold chill coming from Comet as his body had generate ice, the peacekeeper free from his control stood up to look at himself shocked at this sudden change as he finally found his true power.

Comet: "Ice? I'm ice?"

Blazar: "Not for long.."

He informed the boy as he was really angered by this, about to unleash his full might onto the teen until suddenly. Another blast energy hits him evolving him into that of a infant child, Comet was taken by this as he turned to look at none other then Black Saturn.

Black Saturn: "Now who's the badass?"

Showing off he still got it as Comet smiled, however he looked at Rex unable to say anything but stayed silent at what he had done to his own daughter. Not saying anything, comet quickly shot up into the air going after Lex to see if she was alright. While for Rex, looked inside of the mansion seeing he had time left to stop the countdown before the nukes went off as he groaned walking over to grab Jewbot.

Jewbot: "You ready for this?"

Asking him which the old man nodded seeing how there was no stopping as he went to the basement where he would end this madness, once and for all.

_**Later**_

Trying to locate the flying red headed girl, Comet was worried till he noticed Lex near a building trying to focus on getting her sight back. The peacekeeper came down to where Lex panicked not knowing who it was, she began hurling stuff as Comet quickly moved left to right avoiding the objects as he rushed to her.

Comet: "Lex stop this, Lex!"

He shouted grabbing her arms as he saw her eyes, they were white as well showed no pupils or anything but white. Though right now he didn't care as the only thing he was feeling was anger as well sadness for what she had done.

Lex Lighting: "You still want to stand by him? After what he did to me?! After telling me I'm not his daughter?!"

Asking him in anger trying her best not to break down as well lose her control while Comet, tried his best seeing how this is what possibly lead her to do this act of vengeance.

Comet: "You gave him no choice! Much like me, because I don't know what to do. Why, why did you choose me?! Out of all the males on this planet and in this city, why me?"

Looking at her as this made Lex upset, the time they spent as well being together. Was it all a ploy? A scam to get closer to the league? The girl was slowly getting her sight seeing the look of sadness in his face as she didn't know what to say. Though soon enough, it was interrupted by Renegade who was shooting him in the chest with a shotgun making the Peacekeeper move back as Lex merely covered her mouth from how it was horrifying seeing this turn of events. The hired gun continued to shoot him till he falls right off the building and crashed right into a garbage trunk as the lids close right onto him, the man looked at the girl looking at how scared she was as he sighs.

Renegade: "This is how life is Lex, Devizo raised you to be a villain. I'm here to teach you to get harden for the choices you make, as well not getting caught up. This is the game, either you stay focused, or fall."

Giving it to her straight as he knew that the plan was going to fail as he quickly takes her away from the scene, leaving her boyfriend in a garbage unconscious as well unable to do anything but wait for whatever might happen next.

* * *

_**Morning**_

He saw nothing, nothing but darkness and smelled that of the remaining of items left from humans. Comet got up looking around as he saw the buildings still here as well people alive, Devizo failed seeing how that nothing was ash or destroyed. However he heard that of fire trucks as well looked upwards seeing smoke, it was from the mansion as quickly rushed out of the garbage like a rocket heading right to it. As he flew right towards whatever had happened, his eyes widen at the horror that he missed from the last several hours. The mansion was burned along with having nothing but charred items, he looked around seeing if the others were alright as he saw Ranger by Gloria who was shaken up by the turn of events, Saturn keeping silent seeing how what had happened to him somehow made him not say a word. And mostly importantly, Rex had Jewbot's head by the side as well looking sadden for how much has happened. Flying downwards at the group they saw how he left them to check out Lex as they remained silent as well not making any jokes.

Titanium Rex: "Where's Lex?"

Asking concern as his chest showed several bullets inside, his armor was able to take the attacks as he took them out and dropped on the ground looking at the heroes as he walked over and seats down near Rex. Looking around, he happened to noticed Cooch who had a towel over her as well looked sadden as well staring at the mansion as well no signs of Brad.

American Ranger: "Brad, sacrificed himself to save the city. He died, a hero."

Informing the young man about what had happen as the teen merely stayed silent unable to say anything, he didn't even say goodbye to him. Comet, soon enough shed several tears as he tried to not be angered about how his emotions were used to bring the downfall of the league. Rex, saw this and placed a hand on his shoulder issuing the same feeling he was having.

Titanium Rex: "There no words, to describe for how much you must hate me now. But right now, I deserve every word for what I've done."

Insisting to let the young man say whatever he was going to say at him, though right now there were no words to say as Comet removed his helmet.

Comet: "You know? Fuck it. Because right now, I'm starting realize why my father and brother consider this planet a backwater planet. Though, I still believe there still certain individuals who value it, I can say some things that would defiantly aimed right at you. Right now? Not the time, the only thing right now, is to rebuild."

Thinking about what to say to Rex as the leader merely smiled at the young man as well let out a laughter seeing something of himself in him, as well the words being true. They needed to rebuild and get ready, because their enemies were out in the city doing god knows what. And it wasn't the time to mourn about one failure, but a time to get back in the game and do what they do, fight for storm city.


	11. Ep 11-The Third Eye is born

**_"A full month has passed since the destruction of the League of Freedom's mansion, the six heroes have dealt with a lot of heat on them such as getting attacked by the media as well Sergeant Agony who wanted the league disbanded. For several incidents such as imprisoning villains in their basement without taking them to a functional villain prison, as well be it allowing a member such as Lex Lighting steal nuclear codes from Ivan Whiff. Who is facing his own heat as well, though facing it worse is Comet. He lost the first ever girl who was interested in him, got shot off a building by a human who was trained with military skills as well just learned about his powers discovered when he was fighting against Blazar. So far he has been struggling with his new powers since most Peacekeepers who achieve their true powers often can be unstable, though still he hasn't stop protecting over Storm City among the other members of the league who have made sure to do what they do best, try and not screw up in saving the day."_**

* * *

At the shopping distract of Storm city. several people didn't notice that of a woman wearing a dark pink dress, as well a cover over her face walking with a stroller. Passing by some people, a elderly woman with glasses noticed the mother as well the mother in the stroller as she smiled.

"Aw, how old is he?"

Asking the mother as she allowed the elderly woman to look and see not a infant, but a masked infant with red eyes as well a blue costume who was by a squirrel wearing a Omega suit who was no other than Buster nut and Blazar. The two also had several stolen dollars as well credit cards as the two looked at her in a hostile like look on their small faces.

Buster Nut: "Beat it old bag, this crib's already tight. Like our momma here."

Making a joke which the elderly woman looked at the mother through the cover mask as it was none other than April, which she gave a smile with her bone like face as well sprays her with a small flower on her dress which makes the woman pass out. Hitting the ground in an instant, April takes her wallet seeing nothing but medicine, seeing how that wasn't food she gave it back to the woman as she made a quick escape with her two 'children' as they headed into a alleyway.

Buster Nut: "What a real score babe, got nothing more then ten dollars! As well these credit cards which we can do nothing but let Devizo work on so we can get money."

Getting upset as April, getting annoyed by the cover mask removes it from her head seeing how her hair and face needed some air. It' been troublesome to deal with hiding from the league, luckily was able to hide with the people hating the heroes.

April Fool: "Look, I get it. But were still not noticed, so we should take it easy and try not to get.."

Trying to get the last word into her sentence, they heard a sudden crash onto a nearby car as the two looked. The three villains saw none other then Black Saturn, who was right now giving them a cold hearted look of intimidation at them. The squirrel quickly got out while April picked up baby Blazar as they had to be ready for anything.

Black Saturn: "If your out for Devizo, you should have given us a ring. We be glad to drop in."

Making a comment about his entrance as it quickly backfired as he saw April holding a baby in her arms as the skull faced comedian merely looked speechless not wanting to have him see her like this.

April Fool: "Hey, Saturn."

Black Saturn: "Fool, I suppose your taking up being a adoptive mother?"

Asking her which made the prop comedian nervous as she merely hesitates from how she held the baby, April hands Blazar to Buster Nut as the squirrel could barely hold onto the small alien infant.

April Fool: "It's not by choice, I was chosed to watch over the little alien killer. The injustice club is taking turns since the last time we left him on his own, he blew up Blue Menace's car."

Explaining why she was watching over the infant as he merely nodded to her, however before the two could continue to speak. The baby noticed a shadow which was none other than Jewbot with a new body as well trying to get the drop in, quickly enough the infant fires a powerful blast at the machine as Saturn quickly takes cover. Taking the chance, the three villains make their escape up to the building using a nearby ladder.

Black Saturn: "I had this!"

Jewbot: "Or you were getting distracted by how your arch enemy has taken up the duty of being a mother, Ranger? You see them?"

Responding to Saturn as well asking through his communicator as the two looked up in the air checking out a flying american eagle with a pair of golden wings. It was Ranger monitoring the rooftops from the sky as well holding onto Cooch, who was holding onto his arms trying not to drop as the man tried his best to not let her go.

Cooch: "Ugh Ranger! Cat's aren't suppose to fly, or be carried in the air!"

Panicking which he nodded as the ranger spotted the three villains, looking at her with a smile he quickly drops her right at them as Cooch merely screamed in fear as well saw them. Her eyes went to the attention of Buster nut as her claws came out as well her stomach made a growling like sound as the rodent noticed her, throwing the baby to April. He moved out of the way as Cooch landed on a air conditioner as she groans in pain as well hisses at Ranger as the soldier merely looks away avoiding her eyes.

American Ranger: "Good news, their heading to the street. Bad news, I almost killed Cooch."

Informing the league through his communicator as he see's how the three were making a quick escape, however before they could turn across the other street they saw a horrifying sight which was Titanium Rex. He gave them a smile as well was flying above them noticing how they were right in the middle of trying to escape as he lands right in front of them.

Titanium Rex: "I can't believe you guys left the mansion without saying goodbye, but I guess it won't happen. Seeing how I'm putting you all back behind bars."

Explaining as quickly enough, the other four heroes assembled with Rex watching the three villains as April moved back seeing what they might do next. It was a silent moment until quickly the event was ended by that of people holding up signs as well throwing cans at the heroes chanting at how they put their lives in danger as well almost blowing up Storm City. As this continued, April took the chance and opened up a manhole seeing how the people were focusing their anger as well frustration on them. The three villains went inside as Saturn noticed them, the look on the two's faces was that of not knowing what they would do. Gesturing his head, April smiled doing a small kissing gesture to him as they quickly make their escape as Rex as well the others looked trying to see where the villains went.

Titanium Rex: "Who the hell was keeping a watch on them?!"

Asking the team before soon enough getting hit in the face with a bottle, there was no time to get angry as the five quickly made their escape from the scene before getting blamed more for what has happened.

Jewbot: "By my analyzes, if these protestors continue to interfere with our capturing of the other villains. They will be impossible to find or capture."

Cooch: "So where screwed, where's Comet at?"

Asking Rex as well the others who were getting away from the protestors and others, the flying hero merely remained quiet as he knew where Comet was. As well what he was doing, after learning about his new found powers he couldn't risk being near any civilians seeing how this needed control as well couldn't be used in public. The old man only hopped that Comet was learning how to use his powers, they were going need him in the field if they were going to get the public's trust and faith again.

_**In the canyon**_

Amongst the rocks and tall rocky mountains, in the middle of the area was a familiar alien teen who had now custom new armor. He had a darken armor that was grey and light blue, it was light armored as well he was wearing a helmet over his head. Breathing in deep, he was remembering the events of what had happened at the mansion as well the others. Comet, lets out some air as he could feel the ice like power coursing through his body as he soon begins to focus using his abilities.

Comet: "Let's do this."

Speaking to himself as the peacekeeper quickly begins to fly around trying to concentrate on focused blasting, both of his hands shot out strong beams of ice from each palm as they instantly freeze in an instant. Along with that they rose up whenever he flew around, continuing the flying as well ice blasting his mind was racing with memories of how everything fell apart around him. Losing his girlfriend, a teammate who sacrificed himself for the team as well the city and most of all, was used. The screaming, the anger, all everything that happened on that very night made him lose concentration as he hits the ground causing a powerful blast which freeze the ground in a instant.

Comet: "Shit.."

He cursed to himself as Comet got up from the crater as he dusts himself off looking at how much he blasted around him, so far half of the rocky area had become half of a winter land. Also that he did something unexpected, amongst the ice like attacks he had made, out of his attacks he somehow mistakenly made a sculpture of Lex. It was the last image that came into his head which soon enough he saw the expression of her face, it was fear as well not having any pupils. Blinking at the look, he was left in silence which soon enough is communicator started beeping.

_"Comet, need you back at the base. Got a situation that might need your assistance."_

The message came from Jewbot as something was up, lowering his head Comet saw how the statue didn't melt as it was perfectly turned to ice. Looking at a nearby cave, he lightly carried the statue to the shadowy spot as well made sure it stayed cool. Raising his right hand, he focused most of his ice power to cool it down as well made sure it didn't melt. The ice sculpture soon was unable to melt as he leaves the cave seeing how that there was duty to get into such as seeing what was happening at the League.

* * *

_**At the mansion**_

Flying towards the mansion, Comet soon saw how it was fully reconstructed as well having something else there which made it stand out. A bronze statue of a hero they lost, Brad. He was standing there showing that although he had a addiction, he gave his life to protect the city that considered him a junkie. Walking inside of the mansion it looked the same as ever, heading to the basement he rushed inside to see something off with the screens in the computer lab. All the screens were showing black as well red numbers like if something was hacking the system.

Titanium Rex: "Glad to see the suit is growing on you, along with the cape. Hope you can use it to figure out where this guy is doing this."

Showing the young alien about what was happening, apparently a villain called the Third Eye was hacking into their network as well stealing a top secret file from the computer which was from Rex.

Comet: "What can I do?"

Asking seeing how this was possibly Jewbot's field of expertise as he couldn't do anything in this current state, the only thing that might be possible was to find out where this figure might possibly be at. The three went upstairs to the door as Comet didn't understand why they couldn't go get the others, however it was suppose to be a covert operation as Comet merely sighs as the more secrets they hid again, the damage it would cause.

Jewbot: "The one signature of where it is coming from a nearby station, we shall split up to take it out. Me and Rex will trace the breach, you will see who is actually behind this."

Informing the young man as Comet nodded as the ice peacekeeper walked forward from the two not even asking what exactly did this 'Third Eye' stole, all he needed to know is where it was happening and if he could stop it. Launching into the air like a rocket, the two heroes saw him move out as they began their mission.

Titanium Rex: "He's been like this for a whole month, hope us taking out this guy will be able to get him back into his regular self."

Jewbot: "A curious alien teen who had his heart broken by your daughter who was raised by a group of villains and soon enough lost a friend he could never say goodbye to? Yeah, he'll be normal soon."

Bringing up the facts that was true which Rex merely muttered about how that was something he hope he could try and get pass through, but right now they got bigger fish to fry. Finding what Third Eye stole as well see whoever was at this station could stop it from hacking into the computers anymore.

_**Later**_

Right at a nearby computer station, there were several security members knocked out as well killed. At a massive monitor had wires attached from several modem's as well power banks, standing in front of the screen was a familiar figure in a much more updated set of armor as it was Renegade. His whole face was covered in a helmet as he was typing onto the keyboard working on something for the injustice club.

Renegade: "While Devizo is at home with the stooges, I'm here doing computer work. Should have brought Blue Menace here, the guys the computer tech gorilla."

Thinking about the armored thief as well his way into hacking into systems, looking over to his side was rectangular shaped metallic box as he connected some cables to the side. He continued to work on the system as well checking any more info on the League, he suddenly feels a chill coming from behind as he couldn't help but smile at who it was behind him.

Renegade: "Impressive, you didn't even make a sound when coming in. Got that from the idiot?"

Asking the person behind him as it was Comet, who was right now giving him a silent reply not answering the hired gun a response. Right now he was focused on shutting this down as well not letting him steal any more tickets.

Comet: "All alone? Thought you would bring in help."

Renegade: "With this? Sure. Though I work better alone, as well could handle people with powers. Especially little boys trying to act serious after learning the girl of his dreams played him like a fiddle."

Responding back to him as Renegade pulled out his machete and spins it around aiming it at the peacekeeper, Comet grips his fist as he quickly charged at him before the man did a upper kick making him land onto the ground. He didn't even see it coming as Comet saw how Renegade was going to try and slice right through him, the hero quickly moved from his attacks seeing how each attack began more aggressive like.

Renegade: "Is that all you can do? Move away? Come on and hit me!"

Shouting at the boy as Comet nodded due to out of instinct, he made his right hand into a instant ice blade as he quickly stops the man's sword strikes. This surprised the man as Comet held his ground as the two soon began clashing each other's blade as it continued to get more aggressive.

Comet: "Never ask me to hit you, because it'll hurt."

Answering the comment as he flips the sword into the air and delivers a solid left punch at him as he grabs the ice sword and hits the blade onto his armored helmet breaking in an instant. This made the man move back hitting the keyboard as he merely shook his head surprised by how he gotten better. Pulling out two guns from the side, he begins shooting the peacekeeper as Comet flied upwards watching how he shot at him. The boy continued fly around as he saw some lights above him as he used Renegade's shooting skill to take out the lights, grabbing the wires he dragged them out and rushed at him.

Comet: "Consider this a shutdown!"

Making up ending battle cry as Renegade moved to the side as the wires Comet used onto keyboard, began to fry the system as well burn out most of the generators as well everything around the room. Everything began to spark out as well explode making the two cover their eyes as well make sure that no glass hit their eyes, all that was left was a destroyed computer room as the two looked at each other in a serious manner.

Comet: "No more hacking, what Devizo is after. He won't get."

Making a threat as well confirming this was over, Renegade stood their as his eyes moved to the box by Comet as the Peacekeeper looked at with the cables in it. Quickly enough, the lid soon shut off the crate and hits Comet to the ground as he hits against the wall. Renegade, walking over to the box merely noticed a sparking like item which was blue as the man merely chuckled as the teen didn't know what was funny.

Renegade: "You really think that it was about stealing information? The black market can give it without getting noticed by the government, this was something more. Valuable, such as Devizo leading Rex to his demise."

Pointing at a nearby monitor which was active as it showed a screen of Rex being imprisoned by Devizo, who was right now gloating as well having Lex by his side with two virtual daggers about to end him. Though there was something else happening as Comet looked at the crate right by the man, a strange like triangle began to fly upwards by Renegade's side as well begun to form a body. It's whole body was mostly covered in lines as well looked like data. A red eye glowed right in front of the peacekeeper as it floated by Renegade's side as it was a sentient like being brought to life.

"We are sentient, we are functional, we are the Third Eye."

Announcing himself as the peacekeeper got on his feet not going to lose focus, however the third eye raised it's hand at the boy as several cables shot at the boy. Soon enough he begins to discharge a electrical surge at the boy which made him scream in pain.

Renegade: "Devizo's true intention was to bring someone who was like me, except without physical might. He wanted someone intellectual, but able to trust. So, I went into a top secret lab, and got this. The Illuminatrix, a sentient machine able to gather information. Now, we got our own robot on the team."

Third Eye: "Correction, we are actually a AI program that was design into hack into any top secret information. As well, to be the next alien for several Hollywood movies."

Informing the gun for hired as Renegade merely sighs seeing how this entity may have been highly technological, he had his moments.

Renegade: "Way to shit on the dramatic moment, got any more things to say to ruin the.."

Before trying to ask the living data creation, Comet flies right into Third eye as they crash right through the wall. The machine like being noticed how Comet fight as the technological villain turned his right arm into a cannon. He fires a data blast at him as Comet shielded himself, as the two continued to fight Renegade pulled out several C4 explosives and heads to the generators.

Comet: "You don't have to do this! Although you were brought to life, you can make your own choices!"

Trying to convince the digital being to change though Third Eye, merely blinks at him not responding as his left hand became tendrils and grapples onto Comet as the strength was too much.

Third Eye: "Your words will have no effect on us, after being taken. Devizo helped energized our system to break our control over humanity, now we are all. And you are one, as well fall, fuck face."

Coming up with a response as he slams the boy to the side as well at some electrical towers as Comet tried his best to break free, soon enough he let his ice power freeze the tendrils as he breaks free. The being retracts his hand as he saw how he was still fresh from being brought back, before Comet could finish the fight. He saw several generators with explosives on the side. Checking out at a nearby exit, was Renegade as he waved at the boy as Third Eye floated over to the man.

Renegade: "Sorry to interrupt the fight, but right now we got to leave. Chase us if you want, or be responsible for the destruction of a electrical station, give the people more of a excuse for Storm City to hate the league."

Giving him a choice as the Third Eye grabs the side of his arm as the two make their escape, Comet merely gripped his fist in frustration as he looked at the explosives on the generators. Rushing over to each one, they were on a timer set for thirty seconds as the number that were set was nine. They were all around him as he didn't waste any time but fly over to each one removing it in a instant, as he grabbed each one the timer decreased more to the point where he had ten seconds.

comet: "Damn it!"

Cursing as he flies right outside and puts them all in a pile, freezing over the explosives he created a ice like barrier to cover the C4 as he made sure it was strong enough to conceal the blast. Quickly enough, the bombs went off as it was able to crack the ice as the blast could have destroyed the area. Comet, looking at the ice barrier he made slowly crumbled seeing how the force made it fall into pieces. Looking tired he seats down on the ground as his communicator began to buzz seeing how he was getting a message from the league.

_"Comet? This is Rex. It was a set up, Devizo lured me in for him to try and kill me. Though somehow Saturn saved me, who was wearing a Boondocks Saints costume, how's your end?"_

He asked as the teen looked around seeing some of the damage around him as well that although most of the place was destroyed, it was full demolished by explosives as it was half a win.

Comet: "Stopped the hacking, but we got another problem. That Third eye you told me about? He's with the injustice club now, so we better be ready. Also, I think he might match with Jewbot, seeing how their both based off technology."

Giving the leader the rundown on what they will be dealing with seeing how now, they were able to stop Devizo from hacking any more information on the League as well especially Rex. They had a issue with a sentient living AI being a part of the team, if things were going be like this, they would have to start doing something that might help them on the field, recruiting new heroes.

* * *

_**Near a abandon computer warehouse**_

Watching over the building was Blue Menace as well making sure that no one would find them, as he continued to monitor the area he was quickly taken by surprise by Renegade as he had a gun pressed behind his head making the armored thief scream a bit.

Blue Menace: "Good god man, were on the same team!"

Renegade: "I'm seriously starting to question that seeing how you act like a gentleman thief, who's wearing a metal sumo armor."

Replying back to him as he walked pass him, however before the armored thief could say anything he soon see's a floating like male coming down as it was Third Eye. He moved back not saying anything as the AI being walked inside to look around seeing several villains with them, especially Lex who was standing right in front of a door. She was in a new suit which was fully clothed showing no skin but was black with a yellow thunder bolt.

Lex Lighting: "Is that him?"

Asking her teacher which he nodded as the AI gave a creepy like feeling to the others as it just floated there like a ghost, hearing footsteps Lex moved to the side letting Devizo. The leader of the club walk to greet it's newest member, he couldn't help but admire this creation as the Third Eye merely bends knee to his creator swearing his allegiance as the blue haired mastermind merely laughed in a menacing like tone seeing how this was the first part of his plan. The second part, would be bringing the full might of his team, onto the heads of the League of mansion and make them crumble onto their knee's


	12. Ep 12-School me once

**_"After the cyber attack sent by Dr. Devizo, as well informing Rex about the sentient avatar that he fought in cyber space. It was time to get some new recruits to the team as well some heavy hitters, however there was a problem with recruiting new heroes for the League. None of them wanted to join, after the incident with the missiles most heroes avoided Rex as well the question to join the team seeing how the press hated them. Also that the last time some new rookies came to join, Saturn hosed them to the point where they quit in a instant. Not a good way of welcoming the next heroes of Storm city, they should first start off with someone who has a history with them as well who can stop the media from attacking them. If that could happen, then maybe the the people would trust in the league as well let them keep their promise to capture the Injustice Club."_**

* * *

Inside of the supermansion was most of the league right now looking at a monitor of villains that were active, there were several looked up in prison while others were right now with Devizo, Ranger was up and front acting like the one in charge as the others were right now listening to him.

American Ranger: "Team, as you know the public hates us. For reason they consider us traitors, but in my day a traitor was someone who stabbed their leader in the back. Which, we know who but won't say do to, activities that shouldn't be discussed."

Seeing how that was a tense thing to bring up as they knew Comet and Lex were a thing, which ended badly as well let a lot of bad things to happen. Soon enough the screen changed showing several members on Devizo's team, the roster was around ten members as each of them were dangerous. They all something to contribute such as powers, intelligence as well several members who knew how to act in situations.

Cooch: "That's a whole lot of people who are pissed off at us, but we got ugh, ugh."

Sounding off as there was only six of them while there were four more, trying to continue this talk. Ranger, changed the screen showing a empty spot for the team as everyone got curious.

American Ranger: "Now then, it's time for something we all need to agree with. Recruiting, now then. Comet? I know you can..."

Comet: "No."

Quickly stopping him from suggesting a idea that was unlikely to work, even if it was allowed as the peacekeeper looked serious at what the man suggested.

Comet: "If I had not mention to you as well the others, I can't call on any other Peacekeeper's to assist us. When Centurion made the Peacekeepers, he made sure each of us would be placed on a planet and watch over it. That's our territory as well if there was a chance to call anymore, it would cause panic for the civilization learning there are more like us here."

Giving them a rundown how the citadel worked out as well managed it's forces across the galaxy, this made Ranger upset as they couldn't call upon any help from space.

Black Saturn: "So your a cop that can't get backup, great. And so far the recruits that Jewbot brought in couldn't handle the hosing I gave to them. If they can't handle me, then who else might?"

Asking out of doubt while soon enough, they were greeted by Rex who was walking with Jewbot who was leading him inside. Grabbing a remote, he changes the screen to see someone new. It was a dark skin woman with gold armor as well red across her body. As well a crown over her head as well holding a staff, several photo's soon swapped showing more of her as she was one of the members in the league before the others joined.

Titanium: "Zenith, a warrior god from the gods realm. Her other side is Portia Jones, a well former secretary of the league. After moments, when I used much of Zenith then Portia, she left."

Explaining as they all merely knew that it was his fault as Jewbot walked over the keyboard and shuts off the screen, it then changed to them looking at a image of a college which got Black Saturn excited.

Black Saturn: "Champston University? Aw hell yeah! I loved that place, my frat house was the best in the campus. But what's the deal anyway?"

Jewbot: "Portia is getting a honoree degree, if Rex can convince her then we might be able to be stronger as well help with getting the media off our backs. Rex words to be exact."

Informing him as well the others as they looked at Rex, however there was more to which there was going to be a issue seeing how that if Rex was going to recruit her. He needed to change his motive as well try to like her other side then just her god side, with knowledge of the mission at hand they all got up to get ready as Comet remained seated as he looked at the woman.

Comet: "Are you sure that she will want to join? So far from the magazines I have noticed with Portia Jones, she is successful. Would she want to be back on the team?"

Asking him seeing if it be possible to convince her join back on, though Rex needed her if they would want to continue being heroes. Also, maybe possible to use her talkative like talent to help him get back to his former self. The person that came to earth who wanted to be a hero, which is now replaced by a moody teenager who hasn't talk to any of the league for a while as well that of listening to some music that deals with depression as well hog up the ice cream. If this didn't work, then nothing will as the two headed out with the others as well avoided getting into another confrontation with the protesters as they headed to college to recruit a old friend.

**_At the University_**

Arriving at the college, the six members of the team saw plenty of natural things that went on in daily colleges across the state. Students laying by the tree watching videos on their phones, others at stands giving out pamphlets about the topic of the day especially cheerleaders. Right now a try out was being hosted as American Ranger got a bit offended by this, before Rex could convince him to stay the old school hero walked over to intervene.

Cooch: "That statue look's like a relative of mine, don't we look the same?"

Asking the others in which they didn't reply seeing how the hellcat was much demonic like then Cooch who was, herself.

Black Saturn: "Well if this is all said and good, I'm heading over to see my fraternity. Those guys are going shit brings when they see a old member come back."

Insisting to meet his old frat house as Jewbot, curious about this tradition decided to join him as it was down to Rex and Comet. As always seeing how he had eyes on the prize, the two decide to walk through the campus to try and find where Portia was. Walking pass several people, shouted comments about them how they almost destroyed the city as well almost everything else that has happen, one of them threw a can at Rex which hits him in the eye.

Titanium Rex: "Son of a bitch!"

Groaning in pain holding his eye as well trying to not let his anger takeover him as he saw how Comet noticed him, this has getting to him lately seeing how the public has began to hate him then like him. Rex, saw the look on the young man's face and sighs seeing how he couldn't let this get to him. He needed to be focused, calm as well need to be nice to Portia if she would be able to join the league again. They continued their walk to that of a large building where Portia would do a talk about the youth of today as well not being consumed about the media turning against each other. They headed inside where they avoided getting insulted again as soon enough they made it to the stage, soon enough they saw a woman talking to a stage manner where they saw the same woman at the mansion. Except she had on a suit as well wearing a golden like necklace as well had a expression of business along making sure things don't get messed up.

Comet: "She looks, normal. As well enjoying herself."

Titanium Rex: "I know, but trust me. Underneath that business woman is a full blown goddess warrior ready to rip out a man's spine."

Brining up a fact about his teammate which made the alien boy looked a bit shocked as he never seen that action before, trying to figure out a way to meet with Portia. Rex 'mistakenly' walks behind her back and pumps into her with his back which gets her attention. The look on her face wasn't that of seeing a old friend but much more of a jerk who didn't exactly need her for her skills with words but her other god like self.

Portia: "Oh, hey Rex. Thought you be attacked by the tons of people here that are calling you out for almost destroying the city."

Speaking in a sarcastic like tone seeing how it was obvious he would come to her in need of help, Rex merely did a playful like laughter as if it was funny while Comet didn't see the humor of it.

Titanium Rex: "They haven't gotten to me yet, but still enough about me. How you been? Doing well I presume?"

Asking her seeing how Portia could see he was trying to get on her good side, as the two adults continued to talk. Comet, couldn't help but notice something off as he looked pass through the gisnt curtain to sense someone was watching them. Letting the two talk, he continued to feel something stalk him, quickly enough he felt the presence close behind his back as he quickly spins to pushing up aganist a wall. It was a blonde haired male who had long sleeve black like shirt as well a after shave, he panicked as Comet didn't know who he was as Portia and Rex and noticed the commotion.

"Hey chill man! Just wanted to see if I could see my reflection off your helmet!"

He spoke frightened like as the two rushed over to stop the peacekeeper from hurting the man, apparently he was with Portia as he was sort of her boyfriend, Courtney. In a sense in which she described it as Comet merely tried to not look guilty or wanted to avoid the gaze of Portia.

Courtney: "No way, your Titanium Rex! I used to love putting on a green cape and going around punching people, best feeling ever."

Acting like a fan boy as the two heroes looked at Portia not understanding why she was with him, though from the looks of him as well how handsome he looked. It might be possible he was with her so she could relieve stress from work, though so enough he looked at the peacekeeper teen noticing a sad like look on his face.

Courtney: "Oh, and sorry to hear about that break up with Lex. Most of it is up in magazines as well on phones."

Comet: "What do you mean?"

Asking him in a curious tone as Rex merely looked at Portia if this is true while for her merely put on a sadden like expression as it was true, however Courtney didn't have that type of personality as he pulled it up on his phone. Several media programs had rookie videos seeing the sight of Comet being shot off the building as well falling into the garbage, as well seeing Lex as well the dangerous villain Renegade looking down at him as the two made their escape. Titles began opening up showing of the two breaking up as well previewing that it was the two teen's fault that the league almost destroyed the city with the league, the more that came up made Comet merely show a cold like expression as he soon enough walked away from three as Portia gave him a look, she hands him some money to get some lunch as the two adults looked at each other.

Titanium Rex: "OK, that may have set the reason why I as well the team needs you. Sure a lot for to getting our ass's out of the media's murder gaze for Comet, he's been cold lately and right now, I don't want to lose another member."

Expressing how this was much more then just about his appearance in the public eye, from how Rex meant it this conflicted the television talker as Portia really was hating this predicament Rex put her in.

Portia: "Rex, although I love helping people. I feel like you'll screw me over, the best thing I could do is bring him onto that show. As well you, but wait, the times I invited you to the show. You didn't go, so the answer is no."

Finishing her statement to Rex as well giving a possible answer to Rex's dilemma with Comet as the white haired hero merely lowered his head in sadness of what else he could do if he was to convince her to join the team again.

* * *

_**Outside of Campus**_

Comet, was trying to get away from what he had just learned as well noticing the looks on the people's faces looking at him. So far it was either hatred, ashamed as well making fun of as he soon decided to fly a bit so he could get some fresh air. His mind was full of thoughts about if it is true, the more he continued to think about it the more he felt his body becoming colder till the point his hands showed that of ice like hands.

Comet: "What the hell?"

Asking himself as he didn't understand this uncontrollable like change as he lands near a building where he shakes off the ice like hands, maybe it was because of the sudden power change this was happening. Gripping his fists and remaining firm, he was able to get his focused back as the more he calmed himself. He felt his ice wasn't growing across him, he smiled seeing how he was alright until the peacekeeper began to hear that of crying. Walking through the rooftop door, he continued to hear it more as it came down a hallway as well began to feel a dangerous like atmosphere fill the room. The hallway he was coming into had photo's of men who were mascots for the university as well were a part of a family tree. Last photo was suppose to go to Chester, who was suppose to be this year's hellcat. Walking to two large doors, Comet looked inside seeing a orange hair teen on the ground as well near a satanic book as well holding to himself like if he was injured.

Comet: "Are you alright?!"

Asking alarmed about him being hurt as he rushed over, so far there was no injuries except a warm like body heat growing from him. He also noticed a book right in front of them which showed a pentagram, walking over it he also noticed a page opened showing a image of a hellcat.

"I couldn't do the split, I couldn't do it..and now. I, pay the price!"

The teen spoke out in a angered like roar as Comet soon enough turned his back looking at the orange haired teen slowly changing into that of a feral like beast, he looked like the statue at the university as he got up as well let up a roar. Comet moved back as the hellcat beast slashed right at the teen making him fly out of the room as he crashed outside where he landed onto someone's car.

"Hey man, that's my car."

A driver spoke by as Comet looked at the pedestrian as the peacekeeper pushed him out of the side where the hellcat landed near the destroyed car, the feline beast quickly rushed at the campus on all four as Comet couldn't let it harm anyone as he quickly flew at him.

Comet: "Stop! Let me help you!"

Hellcat: "The only thing you can do is stay out of my way!"

The beast replied to the flying alien as he leap't up and ground slams him, the transformed creature soon began a assault of slashes at Comet with his black sharpened claws. Though the peacekeeper lifted up his arms guarding his face, he knew this was done to him by that book. He was in a situation where he couldn't exactly hurt him, grabbing his hands he tried to free his hands. Though this did nothing but make him angry as the hell cat head butts him, lifting him up he was going to bite him. However, Comet put his helmet near his teeth where the animal screamed in pain of how hard his head was.

Comet: "Sorry, but you need to be stopped."

Informing the rage full cat until they begun to hear the shouting of cheering, it was the prep rally which made the Hellcat snarl as he rushed to attack them. Gritting his teeth, Comet flew right towards the creature as he was able to track down the beast where he saw Hellcat at a stage with Cooch and American Ranger who were right now entertaining the students. He also heard two people who looked like the judges talking about reading out of the book as well looking disappointed at him, he looked around checking if the others where here as he noticed Saturn. Who was right now having a pole stuck up his ass while Jewbot was wearing a fraternity shirt as well had three people were cheering out for him doing it. Landing near the two heroes, Comet rushed over and pulled out the pole as Saturn screams in pain as well removes the jars of salad dressing from his hands.

"Hey! What you doing here, the pledge was.."

One of the members trying to talk back at Comet, however the Peacekeeper gave them a expression of not being in the mood to be talked at. Helping the hero up, Saturn merely looked at him upset but right now. There was action to be done as Jewbot, merely stayed silent as the three looked at the hellcat continuing to perform with the others.

Jewbot: "This strange anomaly is supernatural, he shows human DNA as well possible emotions of rage. If not stopped he will be fulled with fury to the point where he would kill everyone in the seats."

Black Saturn: "Well maybe you should have stopped what you did, because now I'm full of fury!"

Pulling out his rings and charged at the hellcat, soon he interrupts the performance and soon attacks the Hellcat. The beast throws him at the ground making the people run in fear, the others try and attack him but the hellcat was too much seeing how it was full of anger and rage.

Cooch: "Hey, it's my uncle!"

Smiling at him as the hellcat looked confused, though he merely lets out a roar as she quickly ducks from his attacks. Rex, continuing his talk with Portia saw this happening as this surprised the two.

Titanium Rex: "OK, this is possibly a sign to bring in Zenith. If that doesn't then I don't know what will."

Informing her put Portia, seeing the team almost beaten to near unconsciousness made her not do it. Rex merely flies at the creature to which the hellcat threw confetti in his eyes blinding the old man, Courtney saw this from the sidelines and wanted to help out. However his act lead to the hellcat looking down at him as the blonde haired boyfriend fell onto the ground.

Courtney: "Wait, why the fuck did I do this?"

Asking why he did it, Portia seeing him in danger as well everyone else. Merely sucked in her gut as well removed her necklace, changed into it's bracelet form as her eyes soon glowed. Changing into her gold like form, her business attire disappeared showing Zenith. Her god like self soon looked around her as well made her grow a smile missing the action.

Zenith: "Foul creature! Prepare to be vanquished by the goddess of war!"

Shouted at the creature as she summons her staff and proceeds to fire at the hellcat making him fly onto his back, the others looked at the surprised arrival as this was a turn for them. Rex, smiled seeing her return as he looked at everyone was right now on the ground getting up from the violent attack.

Titanium Rex: "That's our cue, League! Regroup and attack!"

Giving out a command as the heroes got up from the ground and quickly did their own moves at the hellcat, Jewbot used the pole he used from Saturn's ass and quickly hits him across the face of the feline monster. It made him move back as Cooch flipped over the side and began firing shirts out of a shirt gun she had with him blinding his eyes, removing it from his face he soon see's Ranger coming in with some stomach punches as well a upper cut. Black Saturn, came from behind and threw his rings at his legs making him hit the ground as well leaps behind him doing a surprise kick into his face making the hellcat move back. Comet, couldn't believe his eyes seeing his friend back in the game and acting like a team, Rex walked over and got him up as the peacekeeper nodded to him as Rex soon flew into the air with Zenith, they delivered a power fist combo making the beast fly right in the midair, Comet charging from the other side grabs him by the tail and slams him hard onto the ground. The final move ended the battle as the seven heroes stood side by side with one another looking at the beaten creature, they soon looked at two judges walking over to the hellcat curious about what they thought.

"You really think your going be this university mascot Chester?"

"You became a hellcat then failed Chester, your going away for long time."

The two said mocking him as the sight, made Comet grip his fist walking over to him as well stood right in front of him protecting the beast from their insulted.

Comet: "That's enough! Now I don't know how this works out, because I've recently been dumped by a red head who's teacher shot me in the chest. But what I've seen from him, is that he tried to perform for your standards. So what if he can't do a split? I can't! He wants to do this to impress others, which ended up with him becoming a beast. Though that doesn't mean you should cast him out, the only thing he should feel upset is how he has been trying to impress a bunch of stuck up, suit wearing monkey faced assholes!"

Shouting from the top of his lungs making the two merely shutter at the sight of his tone along with how he spoke at them, breathing in deep the hellcat couldn't believe the peacekeeper stuck up for him. Cooch, seeing this walked over and hands him the T-shirt gun seeing how he deserved it. From the backside was Rex and Zenith looking at how the alien stood up for the creature.

Zenith: "The new one has the fire of giants him, as well that of a boy becoming a man."

Seeing a lot of spirit in him, as well how he didn't let them speak so ill at a creature who was possibly like this because of these humans. Rex, couldn't help but nod at this seeing how Comet was getting back to his former self.

Titanium Rex: "Well, he is growing with becoming a hero of earth. But still needs help with his emotions, along with us. If possible, you think you can join the team again?'

Asking the goddess as Zenith, merely nodded though knew that her other side Portia would want something out of this. Looking at Rex, if she was going to join them then Rex would half to do something for Portia.

_**Later**_

In the middle of a talk show, was Portia seating near two familiar faces as it showed Rex as well Comet as they were talking to her as well to a crowd of people.

Comet: "And that's how it has been, ever since she broke up with me. I've tried to still be a hero with the league, but now. I just don't know because Rex is still having trouble getting the people's trust again and me, not able to control my powers. All I want to do is be a hero for this city, that's all."

He explained to the public as he began to do some crying to add the effect as Rex patted the young man's back, Portia nodded sadly as she handed the young man a tissue which he blows his nose.

Portia: "You see what you all have done to this sweet boy and old man? Their right now dealing with grief for something that has happened upon them, if I could forgive them. Then everyone should, and give them a chance, because right now. I'm rejoining the league to help them get back on their feet, as well help people with my voice.."

Smiling to them as well to the crowd as well putting on her bracelet, which she quickly changed into Zenith as the crowd applauds more with how the sudden change was exciting for them.

Zenith: "And to stomp the enemies to the ground with my heels as well show them the power of the gods!"

Raising her power staff in the air as Rex couldn't help but smile at how this was going to change for the league, as well Comet as with Portia's helpful words. They could possibly get on the right track like when Comet arrived, becoming heroes that storm city loved.


	13. Ep 13-League of Cheesedom

**_"It was done, Portia the best television host as well her half side Zenith the goddess warrior from the Gods realm was back on the League of Freedom. Rex, was glad to see someone who was from the original team be back on. She could teach the others how to handle situations which required her touch of strength. However, much of the activity that Portia was going be on the team was to help the league get a brand new image for the others to make the public even love them more. Also, to act like a therapist to Comet seeing how that the recent powers as well emotions he has been keeping deep in within himself have been talking a toll on him. So when she isn't trying to support the team as well using Zenith to clobber some villains who desperately needed it, she listens to how Comet has been ever since his sudden change along with experiencing what it feels like to be broken up from a relationship since Portia has a experience with talking to people wit this situation on her talk show."_**

* * *

It was morning at the mansion and lucky for them, no one was outside of the gate protesting at them or throwing cans at the lawn. The interview with Rex and Comet had made the public forgive the league, but for who knows how long. Portia, was right now in the living room talking to Comet who was resting on a chair laying his head right on the side. He's helmet was off as Portia was surprised he was even a alien, except with the red eyes as well his skin being much reddish then the other humans, he could pose as one seeing that all he needed was a skin change as well contact lenses.

Portia: "Now then, normally the people I meet have had serious breakups. Such as screaming at each other as well leading to them losing a car, house or a animal. Though this, you being shot off a rooftop as well unable to say goodbye to Brad, that's something sad as well good to share with someone who will listen to this."

Responding to how much information he had given her, nodding to what she said. Comet, looked at his helmet as he rubbed the top of the side as well couldn't say anything due to what he was feeling.

Comet: "Most peacekeepers that I've saw leave the citadel often have these situations, however. I never thought I would, my main goal was to help everyone as well be a hero like the league. But so far, most of the humans here consider me, what you call a 'celebrity monkey'. Something Saturn described me as."

Bringing up a comment that the brooding hero described him as Portia merely looked rather upset at this, though she could see how this teen like drama was effecting him. Much like his fight in working with the league, she heard a lot about him being the boy scout of the team who wanted to impress the league. Now he's ended up like a pop star now lying in a hotel waiting for something to happen to him.

Portia: "Well, the best thing to do is to stop thinking about Lex. Right now you have tons of options since your single now, you can still continue with being a hero, as well could help me with the first solution to making the League of Freedom popular."

The two soon got up as they headed into the kitchen where Comet saw a bountiful amount of food which was shown to be fashion to be made by a skilled chef, as the alien walked over curious like seeing how this was new to him then the standard simple breakfast that Margarine makes. Ranger and Cooch walk in to see it as they greeted the two as they begun to eat.

Cooch: "Hey, where's my cat food at?"

Portia: "I threw it out, did you know that was mostly lips and butt holes from dead animals?"

Asking her teammate seeing how it was unhealthy for her, though the cat merely looked away not responding to her seeing how it was true. However for Ranger, he has no issue with the food except for the drink which was green tea.

American Ranger: "Dear God woman! Don't you know that morning's are Joe days, not this. Hippy based liquid crap."

Looking at Portia as he described the drink as the woman gave them a stern look seeing how that this was much more helpful for them than their usual breakfast. Comet, was curious about this as he soon sate down to look at the meal seeing how that it was all made for them. Going to try and take a bite, he was suddenly stopped by a whoosh of purple which was Titanium Rex stopping the young man as this startled everyone seeing how fast he came into the kitchen.

Titanium Rex: "Don't eat anything! This cost half of a room, what's the meaning of this?"

Looking at Portia seeing how there was something else going up, Portia informed him about a presentation to help them up. He was suspicious seeing how she explained it, telling everyone to eat up quick she gets ready as the four heroes soon begin to eat. As they continued to eat, they noticed Jewbot walking inside wearing that of emo based clothing as well looking upset as if he was a moody teenager.

Jewbot: "Breakfast, one of the marketing idea's for the man to sell products to make us feel more hollow then ever."

Explaining as this kind of killed the morning as he seats down where he just sat their being depressed like as this got everyone concern, Rex gave it twelve hours before this would changed.

Comet: "What, exactly happen to you Jew bot?"

Jewbot: "After Rex told me about where I came from, it opened my eyes. I'm a defected killing machine left alone with no one wanting me, better to show my true side before I rust in the rain of life."

Giving a full detail explanation to the peacekeeper as the alien merely looks at Rex as the white haired man merely got annoyed as he had no choice but eat this fancy food. Though right now there was something up, Black Saturn wasn't with them since he usual wants to make a appearance with the team. They merely forget it seeing how that they should eat as well figure out what Portia had planned for them, back upstairs on the second level was Black Saturn's room as well him right now still asleep on the bed. He woke up yawning as he rubbed his head, he turned to the side looking at the clock seeing it was around eleven as he groaned at waking up at this hour.

Black Saturn: "Give me a fucking break.."

Speaking annoyed like before he felt something by his side, looking over his eyes widen looking at a shocking sight of what he did not expect to see. A white skin female who was right now having a light blue bra, along with her red hair across her head, Saturn shook his head realizing who this was as the man begun to hear a slight groaning which was from none other then April Fool. Looking at him, she smiled at him seeing how he was by her side as April moved close to Saturn's side getting comfortable.

April Fool: "I thought you already did with me, but I have to say it was really adorable how you cried. Won't tell anybody."

Explaining that they did it, although it's amazing to wake up near a woman. It's a bit madness seeing how that his arch enemy, was with him in bed as well naked beside him. He got up to where he looked at the window, as well seeing a path of clothing leading to the bed. So far from what Saturn saw he noticed it was pants, his cape, April's prop weaponry as well their shirts. He tried to shake his head trying to see how this wasn't possible, April got up and merely sat by his side as she could remember it like if it was a dream. He was chasing her across the neighborhood as that lead to a fight, arguments went out, had a few laughs which soon enough led to making out and coming back here.

Black Saturn: "Well I would have, but after the whole fiasco from Comet and Lex. I seriously don't want a get a boot up the ass by Rex."

Seeing how after that incident happen, there wouldn't be anymore relationships between women or men that were civilians or might be able to be captured for tactics for enemies to exploit.

April Fool: "Don't worry, I got Renegade for that. So, got anything to do today? Because I heard about this place called "League of Chessedom', which I have to say. Is pretty funny."

Beginning to get her clothes on as Saturn, merely got curious as the name sounded familiar as he goes to check his phone. Typing in the name, he goes to get his suit on as April goes by him leaning by his shoulder acting like a girlfriend teasing him. Soon enough, the moody hero's expression changed from tired to surprised seeing how what April said was true.

Black Saturn: "You have got to be..."

_**Outside of Storm **_**_City_**

Titanium Rex: "Kidding me."

The leader stated as the league of freedom was right now looking at a pizzeria with big bold words saying 'League of Chessedom" as well showed several of the heroes looking happy as well creepy. Most of the members felt rather disturbed by it except for Portia as she was introducing it to the heroes, she lead them inside seeing several games based off the heroes. Saturn's ring toss, Saturn's ring toss as well Cooch's Leprechaun hunt and finally not least, American Ranger's ski ball and Comet's star blaster game.

Jewbot: "Were seriously selling out."

Expressing the situation as Rex looked at Portia seeing how if this was true, but it wasn't seeing how this manner was to get friendly with the public. Rex, felt rather confused as well wanted to know if Portia was the one to think about this.

Portia: "Before you ask, my branding team was behind this and most importantly. This will connect to.."

Before getting the last word, the doors opened showing Courtney. Portia's boyfriend as well not smart but extremely handsome man, Rex gave Portia a look seeing how she let him do this. However Courtney convinced her to help and he wanted to help out, also that Portia wanted to make him more then just a boy toy who she uses to relieve stress as well could hold close. As everyone continued to look at this strange like sight, Comet couldn't help but hear something in the other room as if there was someone else here. Walking to the sign where it said 'Dining room', the others noticed as Portia and Courtney smiled seeing how the Peacekeeper found the main attraction of the place.

American Ranger: "What fresh horror has our Peacekeeper found?"

Courtney: "Only the hottest entertainment in pizzeria and theme dinner."

Answering him as the group was looking at a stage with a red curtain, it soon slides open showing three animatronics of Rex, Ranger and Cooch who were all playing instruments. Everyone was right now speechless except for Comet, who had a face of horror looking at the animatronics seeing how they looked creepy. Soon enough they began to play a song that talked about pizza as well buying merchandise here, right now Rex was not liking this as the others didn't have anything to say but feel very humiliated. Comet, was shaking in his helmet looking like a child who was visiting Santa, terrified of seeing someone in a costume as well going to hug him.

Jewbot: "After all this time, could these machines be my.."

Trying to enjoy the fact he found other robots, he saw a small droid by a table beeping which looked at him as well wearing his hat.

Jewbot: "What the fuck is this?"

"Who want's pizza?"

The machine asking Jewbot as it freshly made a pie for them, as everyone was questioning this Black Saturn came in confused at what was happening. Looking around him, felt like if a villain of his put him in some kind of nightmare illusion. He saw mostly everyone based off the establishment including a fake Saturn and April who were the suppose 'clowns' of the place which would make people laugh.

Black Saturn: "I have, questions about this."

Which meant he very disliked how he was portrayed to be a stooge, sure he was a bit of a idiot sometimes but not this dumb. If April saw this, she would go mad and try something crazy which would involve some exploding whoopee cushions. Portia, finishing her explanation to the team about how if this kicked off, Rex was going to be the next possible Mickey Mouse. She noticed how Comet was still standing there not moving at all, walking over the woman was curious if he liked it.

Portia: "Honey? What you think of the show?"

Asking him seeing how he would be like a customer here, this only ended with him tearing up as well crying like a child. Everyone noticed how he began to cry as he runs out of the place, this was quite the sight seeing a alien peacekeeper who could fly at high velocity speed as well freeze explosive would be afraid of something like this.

Titanium Rex: "Alright, if this was your first demonstration. Were screwed, I'm going check out Comet, because I seriously never seen him like that before."

Feeling rather confused by this as Portia nodded, the leader left as the woman hopped the children wouldn't be afraid of the animatronics. As this happened, Courtney was checking out the robots as they were malfunctioning, Jewbot insisted to help seeing how they could be possible siblings.

Cooch: "Did he get freaked out by the leprechauns? Cause I told everybody those small bastards are evil."

Informing Portia as the female feline rushed to that game where she was going to make sure that no one would go near those shifty little men. The business woman rubbed her forehead hopping for the best that things go alright, or this might go downhill seeing how most of the heroes were trying to get used to the environment.

* * *

As the night went on, many customers came in where they all attended games as well explored the place. Most of the league was doing the same either enjoying it, or hating it which was American Ranger seeing how the ski ball game made him look like he was taking in balls. Titanium Rex, was still trying to look for Comet seeing how he was gone for the entire time they were here. It was strange for someone like him to be hidden for this long, it was also troublesome that he had to greet the kids seeing how they annoyed him with dragging onto his cape as well trying to make him carry them into the air.

Titanium Rex: "Comet? Come on kid your better than this, where are you."

He called out trying to find the alien teen, soon enough he begun to feel a cold like sensation from the closet as well get the feeling it was his teammate. Opening the door, he saw the peacekeeper in the feeble position while having a drink from a icy that was based off Ranger's time being frozen. The alien noticed Rex as he felt humiliated by this as Rex could tell this was something he should not see.

Comet: "Ugh, hey Rex. I was ugh, wanted to try this icy. Really tasty, as well, blue."

Trying to cover up his reason why he's in the closet trying to hide away from the public, though Rex was smart enough to know about this tactic. Showing his hand to the young man, he picks him up as the hero brings him out so Comet could tell him why he was hiding. Seeing how Rex wasn't going stop, the peacekeeper had no choice but to say something as he removed his head as they found a spot to talk.

Comet: "Those animatronics, I was told by other peacekeepers from other planets about their race. They tore up some of our finest of warriors as well play with their insides, most of the recruits including my self would have to learn about the most dangerous species including them. I was petrified of them, cold like skin, metallic body structure and most of all. Their eyes, it was looking at nothing but a reflection of yourself waiting to die."

Explaining the story of his rational fear of the machines which to Rex, was pretty surprising seeing how it was normal for most humans here. But never he had heard of a actual race of machine like figures that killed people, especially his fellow peacekeepers.

Titanium Rex: "It's fine, most people are afraid of machines that look messed up. I remember Black Saturn, one time trying to catch some bank robbers where they disguised as mascots. They scared him to the point where Saturn used that adrenaline to beat the living crap out of them, luckily they weren't killed. What I'm getting at, is when your afraid to the point where you can't take it. Beat the living shit out of the fear."

Giving him something to think about since it was the possible way to handle this phobia, Comet nodded as soon enough the old hero was being pestered by some children again as he sighs. He carefully holds them and flies around the ceiling making them feel like their actually flying. Comet smiled at the words he suggested, but soon enough noticed something going on outside as he noticed the actors who posed as Black Saturn and April Fool leaving. Heading outside, he checked out where they left which was from the back of the ceiling as the alien flew right through the door seeing what was happening. Both his hands ready to handle anything, he saw April Fool who was looking at several pieces of paper which was a script as well Black Saturn doing the same as he didn't understand what was going on.

Black Saturn: "Before you ask, those two actors. Needed to go, I mean seriously I did them a favor because April isn't a fan of copy cats. As well I, so were just going take their spots and make the show more, entertaining."

Offering a explanation for this while he looked at April who was right now waving at him not terrified by the alien teen going to try and freeze her, going to say something they heard Jewbot working on the machines. The sight of those three robots made him shutter to where he couldn't do anything but give April a look which was a serious as well cold hearted.

Comet: "There children out there, and if you try anything. I'll freeze you before you can make a pun."

April Fool: "You kidding me? Sure I'm a bit crazy, burn down a store for selling c movies? Yes. Go and spray acid on a car that blocked my favorite store? Of course. But I am a actress, I love my audience."

Expressing how she wouldn't hurt anyone watching her on stage, the alien looked at Black Saturn seeing if it was true which it was. The alien decided to head back to the others hopping that the show would go off without a hitch, or that it might burn down to the ground.

_**Later**_

Everyone gathered into the entertainment room where the show was about to start, Rex was sitting with Portia checking the scene seeing that everything was alright. So far the kids were disliking the pizza seeing how it tasted like crap, Comet joined them to where he was going to inform them about the sudden arrival of a injustice club member being here. However it was soon ended with April coming up on stage, she was right now on a unicycle which got the people freaked out.

April Fool: "People of storm city! I April Fool has made your pizza full of sugar, let's see if your parents can pay for those dental plans."

Acting like a villain which Rex and Portia looked freaked out, turning to Comet he tried to tell them but they didn't listen to him. Soon enough, Saturn came down from the rafters as he looked at her, soon enough he began to fake fight her as how it looked like was if they were flirting.

Portia: "Now I'm no love expert, cause the man I'm dating has the mind of a pre teen with acne. But are they, having fun with this?"

Asking the two as Rex merely got upset, soon enough the two moved as the curtain opened up showing Jewbot with the three machines as they begun to play. So far it was rather depressing as well goth like, from how they played as well sang was really upsetting everyone.

Titanium Rex: "God help us all, what did he do?"

Asking the robot as this drove most of the people out, as well leave Comet with a rather frightened look on his face. Seeing how this wasn't helping, Portia looked at Courtney to where if he could fix it as the man rushed to the stage and grabbed a wrench. He walks over and whacks it onto the head of robot Rex, after the first hit the robot turned at Courtney with his eyes glowing purple.

"Threat, detected. Update nearby software, upgrade initiated. Prepare, for combat."

Speaking in a robotic like tone as soon enough, the machine was taking control of the games in the building which soon enough went on attack. Especially the small Jewbot droid as all the robots moved around trying to attack the humans, Rex looked at Jewbot seeing how this was his fault when he tried to fix the three robots.

Jewbot: "Alright Jeez, I tried to help them realize there was more. Can we get on please? Gosh!"

Acting like over dramatic teen as they saw how the machines were going after the kids, the league went off trying to get the kids out of the building. However Comet, was still being terrified by the robots, he couldn't do anything as he saw a robot American Ranger with no legs and just a torso. The robot tried to strangle him as the alien did his best to hold him off, it was soon interrupted by Zenith who came from behind as well stabbing it in the chest.

Zenith: "Stay away from the innocent you soulless creation!"

As the god warrior slams the machine to the ground as well removes it's head in a instant, looking at the boy she got him up which Comet was about to thank her, however ended with her slapping him in the face.

Comet: "Ow! What the hell?"

Zenith: "You are a warrior who possesses the power of ice and can freeze over the sea, stop acting like a coward and do what you do best!"

Giving him a stern talk unlike Portia's seeing how there were people in danger, looking at the machines terrorizing some kids. The looks on their faces were like his, and no one should suffer this type of treatment, he fires a ice stream at the Jewbot droid making it solid. Rushing over it, he picks it up and throws the machine right through the doors busting it wide open for people to get out. As this happened he saw how most of the league was taking care of the infernal machinery, as well seeing Jewbot taking down the Rex robot as it soon began to start a self destruct sequence.

Titanium Rex: "Everyone get the hell out!"

Shouting to the group as no one was left behind as most of the league as well made their way out of the pizzeria, the machine wanted to try and stop it but Comet flew over and pulled him away as they all got out of the building which soon enough exploded in a fiery explosion. The heroes got out as well the people in time looking shocked how they got out, Zenith was confused at this as well confused why out of all the places she be here. This had to be the work of Courtney as the blonde haired man merely did a nervous face as he ran away from her, everyone else attended to the civilians seeing if they were alright, except for Black Saturn as he was in the back with April Fool seeing how her being here would bring questions.

Black Saturn: "That, was a total shit show. But at least you didn't start it."

Trying to find the positivity in this incident, except for April who looked offended as she pouted at him and looks away. Saturn, grumbled how that this relationship was going to be confusing as he placed his two hands on her shoulder to relax her. This made her happy as she turned around looking at him as well pulled him close putting on a smile.

April Fool: "I won't say anything to the injustice club, also. Your lucky I find you cute, otherwise I'd poison you in your sleep."

Expressing her psychotic affection to him as she soon makes her escape as the masked and brooding hero merely sighs as this was going to take a while to get used to. Looking over at his team, it be best to help some of the citizens seeing how this could help him get popular, as well get the others to not be distracted by the fact he was almost getting, close to a villain who was with a group of psycho's who were going to blow up the city.


	14. Ep 14-How to move into a new base

**_"White, that's what the last thing Lex Lighting saw before her father Rex blasted her with his metal hand. She was stunned at how although she had fooled him into letting him join the team, he didn't teach her about the full potential of her Subtopian heritage. Along with how Comet, stood by him when he did it. Though it wasn't entirely his choice, she betrayed him as well seeing how trying to form a alliance with the alien could help her as well the Injustice club destroy the league. However, no matter how hard she tried to hate him for still standing by Rex's side like a obedient servant. There was something in her that made it troublesome for her, Lex didn't didn't know what to do but keep quiet from this as well from the others seeing how the group was on the run. Along with trying to find a base of operation that could help them continue their plan to destroy the league, the Third Eye was able to track down a building that could help benefit with their base as well be out of sight from even the league. The only thing now was to head there and take it before anyone would notice them, she knew it wouldn't be long before the League as well Comet would find them."_**

* * *

It was dark night, right at the edge of the city was a abandoned restaurant as well boarded up seeing how it has been out of business for a year now. In front of the building was a real estate agent who was looking at the building as it was for sale.

"So, the place is heavly opened for anyone except if your in the restaurant buisness. The Arby's next door are very heavy players, it has a lot of space for supplies. I think it's because of it being built over a abandoned missile silo."

He explained to who he was talking to as it was Dr. Devizo, coming out of the shadows he was examining the place as it looked perfect. Untraceable as well not that noticeable by the public eye, he grew a grim across his face as he was liking the gist of this new base.

Dr. Devizo: "Quite perfect, with all that space. I do have several skeletons I need to put in the closet."

"Figuratively speaking I'm hopping."

The agent asked as Devizo did a evil like chuckle while the man did a normal one, however unknown to the men someone was lurking in the shadows. Showing that of white eyes, it was a female humanoid killer whale who was behind the human and suddenly bites his head off in a instant. Devizo, looked shocked as the shark woman threw the headless body onto the side. Walking over to the woman was Lex Lighting, who gave her a look as the shark woman rubbed her arm a bit embarrassed by her lack of control.

Lex Lighting: "Tried to stop her, but Sharketa was getting impatient and hungry. Much like how I am, we shouldn't be looking for a place to stay. We should attack the league now while they have their guard down."

Responding irritated like as the doctor merely nodded to the two girls, walking over he pats them on the shoulder trying to keep them calm as well get them to not lose their cool.

Dr. Devizo: "Patience Lex, if we are going to take down the League. We need a base of operation, as the first order of the new injustice club!"

Making him sound dramatic as the two didn't understand what the villain was doing, looking over to the side he was waving his hand to some figures in the shadows. A red eye glowed which soon came out of the shadows showing it was the Third Eye, along by it's side was Robo dino, Blue Menace, April Fool holding a baby Blazar and finally a evolved Chet who had Buster nut on his shoulder.

April fool: "Sorry, kind of busy with baby alien killer here. But hey, nice place. Don't think we should have moved near a Arby's, those bastards are ruthless."

Explaining why they didn't join in on the leader's announcement as the group took a look at it. There was debate why it had to be a pizza place, it could have been anything else than this. A skull mountain, a warehouse near the docks, or better yet a underground minning tunnel where it was connected to the city.

Third Eye: "We calculated that this area would be perfect from detection of the League, also it was up for market and would easy to bye."

The living computer giving a explanation to the group as they began to debate about it until Devizo, does a loud like whistle getting their attention where it hurted their ears.

Chet: "Hey man! Dog over here with sensitive ears."

Dr. Devizo: "Look, I'm the leader of this team. And we need secrecy from any authorities, as well work on a plan to destroy the league, now let's sign this lease!"

Pointing up to the air making his first command, however they all looked at the headless body of the agent as the alien baby Blazar. Was right now playing with the dead body, Devizo looked at Sharketa who was still chewing a bit as well soon gulps down on the head of the human.

Sharketa: "Ugh, whoops?"

Apologizing for eating the man's head, Devizo looking over to Blue Menace to handle this, the master thief walked over and pulled out the dead body's key while trying to not be grossed out by how it was smelling. He found the car and soon enough unlocks it, grabbing the paper he walks over as he hands it to Devizo.

Lex Lightning: "Still don't see why you got to sign it, we already bought the place."

Dr. Devizo: "Because of Ownership, and also that if I didn't. They find us, as well bring unwanted company. So let's get this down and try to get some sleep."

Respinding to her as the paper was done, walking over to the third eye, he gave it a order to send it to the man's job place as well to make sure his boss would claim it. The living computer making its way, the others soon began to quickly get settled in by going over to some nearby tree's. They had stolen a truck where it had most of their supplies, driving over to the side of the building they made sure to make it go out of sight. Soon enough the villains began to get some sleep as everyone was taking a spot, most of them were sleeping with the items in the back while Devizo and Lex slept up front. The villain looked at the red headed girl seeing how she had a lot of potential for being a villaim, but still had much to learn. Getting comfortable, he tried to sleep hopping tommorow things would go swell for his new team as well continue his plan to destroy the league of freedom.

**_In the morning_**

After a rather long and uncomfortable sleep in the moving truck, the injustice club was right now in the middle of moving their stuff inside of the restaurant. Everyone had their own possessions and belongings they were bringing in, walking with her own stuff was April who was looking at the counter table seeing Chet, who was chewing on some magazines which made her drop her box.

April Fool: "My Mag magazines! Bad dog!"

Rushing over to stop the dog, although he had evolved to a humanoid. He still had intentions of a normal dog, presumably the one to chew on things which would taste good. Walking over to the side was Sharketa, who was placing a nearby Fish tank to make the space more relaxing. The moment was ruined by Blue Menace, who was confused by this sudden action.

Blue Menace: "Hey, that spot is for the home cinema."

Explaining to the female fish as the whit and black colored shark gave him a look as well placed crossed her arms not back down.

Sharketa: "I don't understand many things about your culture, but I will not be tainted by your idiotic shit shows you watch. This is much kore natural, also there's plenty of space downstairs, take a room and make your screen room there."

Giving him a harsh response as the theif merely got irritated by how she despise the shows of the surface world. Sure some of the shows were a bit, off but there were some that were good. Robo Dino, placing some of his belongings to the side noticed Buster Nut looking over the structure of the building seeing what rooms were available.

Buster Nut: "Dibs on the master bedroom."

Robo Dino: "What?! You can fit in a closet and make it into a small house, why do you need a room?"

Asking sounding outrage by the rodent's claim on the bedroom, thought Buster nut merely did a smile as well chuckled in a prideful like manner.

Buster nut: "Cause I'm going need it for all the pussy I'm going demolish, why? From how you look, your not going need it, limp dick."

Making his insult go with a burn as soon enough this sparked a arguement between the two, as well Sharketa and Blue Menace, along with April and Chet while in the back was Blazar. Who was crying for attention as Third Eye was watching the child not knowing what to do with it, coming inside was Lex who had her own stuff as well looking at the chaos that was happening around her.

Lex lightning: "What in the earthly hell is going on here?"

Asking herself as soon enough she contacted Devizo, except the only thing that she could hear was some jazzy music going on as well him. ot responding to her.

Lex lightning: "I know this man isn't leaving me to handle with this bull..."

Going to get upset, it was interrupted by a gunshot which was able to quiet eveyone. Looking at the entrance was Renegade, who had some bags with him which looked like breakfast as well a annoyed look in his eyes.

Renegade: "I go to grab breakfast and everyone starts losing their shit. This is truly the group that's going take down the league of freedom."

Not surprised by how everyone is reacting to this new home, walking over to the table he placed out the bags as everyone soon enough swarmed around it and begun grabbing some drinks, as well morning meals that was from the place. Everyone got their own type of breakfast while Lex just grabbed a strawberry donut and some juice, with this happening everyone began to settle down seeing how they were just cranky from not getting anything to eat.

Robo Dino: "So got ask, how come you weren't with us last night? Got another job someone hired you for?"

Asking him curious like as he was eating a bagel, Renegade was drinking some milk as the others wanted to know as well, except for Lex since she knew where he was last night.

Third eye: "At his apartment, he has a deal with Devizo which involves that while working with Lex. He would allow Devizo to bring any evil plans or teammates to his home."

Bringing it up seeing how he was good at looking up secrets, especially among teammates as everyone was giving him the look of him living somewhere nice while they stayed here. Though it was silenced by the fact of Devizo not coming up yet, if possible the smell of the food would drag him up seeing how there was a bag with his name on it. When this was brought up, Buster nut decided to make a run for it while finishing his breakfast as the other villains noticed his attempt to claim the master bedroom. They rushed after the rodent where it was almost like they were a bunch of college teens trying to get out of class, the only two left was Renegade and Lex seeing how that it didn't bother them.

Renegade: "So, doing fine?"

Lex Lightning: "Yeah, just peachy. Almost failed to kill Rex, but hey. That's why we always have a back up plan, if Devizo would tell me."

Quickly responding to his question, however there was more to what he meant. If she was able missing Comet or the others, the expression across her face showed that she wasn't missing them. That she was alright and could handle herself, before Lex could say anything there was a commotion downstairs as Lex decided to check it out leaving the mercenary alone eating a glazed donut.

Renegade: "My ass she does, girl's bleeding out 'drama' written all over her face. Shocked that she doesn't have a diary around to write.."

Before making his remark, he noticed that the infant Blazar was chewing on Lex's diary. Walking over, he removed it fom his teeth as well picked him up. The two soon made their way downstairs to check out what exactly was happening with the other villains trying to claim the master bedroom.

* * *

_**Downstairs**_

Everyone was in the biggest room as well right now arguing about who should claim it, each of the individuals tried to give a reason although if it was power, authority as well status in the villain community. There was also a salad bar, so that was up for grabs as Lex Lighting was in a argument with Buster Nut seeing how he called first dibs on it.

Lex Lighting: "That's not fair, you can't get the biggest room and the salad bar."

Buster Nut: "Hey, if you wanna toss a salad. Just knock."

He responded to her as Lex got angered by this and tried to strangle him, soon enough the doors opened up showing Renegade as well holding baby Blazar. So far he was holding the baby as the alien was enjoying the confrontation between one another, quickly enough the leader of the group finally joined them seeing how that their constant yelling had gotten his attention.

Dr. Devizo: "Will everybody shut the hell up?! I'm trying to work on the god damn plan!"

Asking very angered like seeing how he seemed like the only one who was working as everyone didn't even know about that. There was awkward silence in the room as no one knew what to say, as well looked around seeing that most of the other's stuff was here.

Dr. Devizo: "What's with this all this crap? This is my room, out."

Informing everyone as they all did so not going show a fight, however Lex knew better seeing how that this was wrong in all the right senses.

Lex Lighting: "Hold on, why exactly does Devizo get the biggest room? So far he's plans have lead us no where, Rex is still alive as well the league is intact. The only thing we've done is burned down the mansion and it's already built, as well risk our lives. I say, I should take lead."

Making her voice heard as the villains looked at her being a surprised, there was a terrible rift between the two as Devizo looked at Renegade. He was her teacher as well responsible for her training, he nudged him to do something as the mercenary merely shrugs his shoulders at what was going on.

Renegade: "Hey, you hired me to teach her how to fight as well be strong. She's your adopted daughter, you deal with it boss."

Debriefing him on the deal he made with him as he walked over handing the baby Blazar to April, as this was going on everyone was looking at Lex seeing how she might be unanimous being a leader. Devizo, however merely sighs seeing how arguing with her isn't going go anywhere.

Dr. Devizo: "Fine, seeing how you all want to be a leader? You got it, but just wait until they drive you nuts. Till then, I will continue with the plan, of killing the league."

Making his statement to the team on how he would let Lex lead the injustice club, this made her excited as well everyone else as the man as well the triangle Third Eye being. Stood silent as the two knew how this was going to play out, Lex noticed the two's look as she decided to walk over seeing how they were level headed just like her step dad. The three went outside of the hallway as the three villains were looking at one another, the girl was looking at the two knowing if they knew something was up.

Third Eye: "Analyzes dictate that this leadership will be led downwards to which will lead you to kill everyone, such dictates in young women when going through their monthly visitor."

Bringing up a possible effect that might happen as Lex merely bushed as those words, made her figure out the sentient being was describing how she was going get upset as well let her period takeover.

Renegade: "Now I don't agree with the second part, the first I know damn sure will happen. These clowns aren't exactly going to be easy to lead."

Lex Lighting: "Yeah, kind of know that. But that's why, I'm going take my time. Unlike my dad, I'm more cooler as well more open with everyone. Besides, the league is much like our crew. Only, we got more girls."

Feeling a bit confident seeing how the women in the group was considered much stronger along clever, that was until they heard a bang which came from Sharketa. She was roaring at Blue Menace for talking about how he was going to make sure to install the television upstairs, though he would have to get pass her with her fins wrapped around his neck. Lex, walked inside to establish some order as the two men looked at each other as Renegade pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

Renegade: "Twenty states she will either give it back to Devizo or she goes solo."

Making a bet as the Third Eye had no need for money, though he would accept it to see the outcome. Much like a new program, it could hold almost anything as well be much predictable, quite interesting for this case.

_**Later**_

After the new leadership change, Lex had given most of the others went out to do their own agendas such as getting more of their stuff. While this was going on, she was right now talking to the girls of the group which was April fool and Sharketa. They were all gathered having some Arby's which involved sandwiches as well fries, Blazar was among the group which April feeding the young alien.

Sharketa: "Kind of amused how you have taken a liking to this conqueror, from he viewed you when he was adult. He would not shed a tear for you."

Not pulling any punches as she was eating her meal, however April didn't take it like a insult and merely smiled with her skull like face.

April Fool: "Well, unlike you. Who are possibly cold blooded, I'm good with kids. Especially ones that like me playing with their toes, don't ya?"

Cooing at the small baby Blazar as she begins to play with his feet, this made the alien laugh in a cute manner as Lex couldn't help but smile at the sight. The view of this made her think about how she grew up with Devizo, he did care for her like his own daughter. But would often teach her how to be a villain along with making her ready to deceive Rex's team as well anyone who would stand with him, but felt a small jealousy in her seeing how someone as crazy as April could show some positivity to someone as violent as Blazar.

Lex Lighting: "So, Sharketa. I know, that it's going be a problem with working Blue Menace. But, so far you only hate him as well the others. Why not me, Devizo, April, Renegade and Third Eye?"

Asking her as the black and white shark woman noticed her question, this caught her off guard as she merely got comfortable in her chair as well tried not to get, mushy.

Sharketa: "Because, most of the men aren't as idiotic as the ones I have been bunked with. Also, you two are surprisingly strong in a fight, even though you two look like suitable mothers."

Making a reasonable like gesture to them, this caught the two red heads off guard making April joke on her meal. Lex, walked over to do the Heimlich maneuver to which she soon spits out some fries, along with balloons wedged into her throat which made Blazar clap towards the stunt. The two female looked at the prop comedian as April merely looked sheepish seeing how they didn't expect that to be inside of her throat.

April Fool: "I tried to speak like a chipmunk for Blazar, but it got stuck in my throat. I practiced on holding things in my mouth for certain situations, but it was almost the death of me."

Chuckling at the thought as the door soon opened, the three looked at the others coming inside with their supplies as well each of the boxes looking like different kinds of weaponry. They got up to look at what was going on as this was going to be quite the spectacle to hear what they planned.

Robo Dino: "Had to head back to my old cave lair, grab some weapons that might need a upgrade. But so far someone, accidentally but did it on purpose chewed on the parts."

Chet: "I thought they were covered in spices, it tasted good."

The bulldog spoke out as soon enough, this sparked an argument as the door opened up revealing Devizo. Clapping at the group, he saw how that this argument was getting no where as well that Lex wasn't doing anything to handle it.

Dr. Devizo: "Well then, I see nothing has changed. Your all barking at each other trying to think of a way to kill Rex, while I was right now in the middle of having my mole. JK Simmons, was right in the middle claiming the weakness of Titanium Rex. It's all downstairs and ready to be watched by everyone, all you have to do is accept me as your leader."

Teasing them as the thought of learning about Rex's weakness made them drop the boxes as well rush downstairs with the blue haired genius, Devizo did a look of pride at the girl to quickly enough made Lex upset like.

Lex Lighting: "Like hell i'll let him try to kill Rex, that's my job. April, Sharketa, watch over these guys. And don't tell them anything about where I went, I'm going go and make sure I get my spot on team."

Getting serious as she made a dramatic like entrance flying out through the door going to steal the suppose weakness of her father, right outside of the place was Renegade and Third eye watching the red haired woman fly out. The mercenary merely smiled as he put the twenty back into his pocket knowing she would go solo, Third Eye merely remained silent knowing what might happen next. The two soon proceed inside of the establishment as they were going see what exactly would transpire next for Lex trying to be leader of the team.

_**Later at the Mansion**_

In the basement of the League of Freedom was Titanium Rex, who was right now on the ground weakened by the fact of he revealed his weakness to the actor. JK Simmons was right now looking at the hero while holding a purple like crystal, it was a anti magno rode, it's able to cancel out earth's magnetic field to which allows Rex to use his powers. Along makes him weak and die, as well cause him to lose his bowl control. Looking up at the actor, the man was about to beat him to death with the Oscar he had in his hand. That was until Lex, whooshed right in and knocking him out in a instant as well catching the magno rod in her hand.

Lex Lighting: "Oscar, revoked. Huh, I guess this doesn't affect me. Seeing how I'm half subtopian."

Smiling until she felt a bit queasy, she quickly puts the rod into the suitcase. Along with looking down at her father, he smiled seeing how she came in to save him. However, she knew better seeing how she be the only one to kill Rex. Before he could say anything, she knocks him out in a instant making her way out. Walking out as well flying out of the mansion she saw right in front of her was Comet. Who had just come back from patrol seeing how that even if the Injustice club was in hiding, they be doing something in shadows.

Comet: "Come to say hello to Rex, or kill him."

Asking a quick question trying not to get sentimental as Lex saw the look in his eyes, there was no sign of emotions but only one thing. Taking her down as well making sure she as well the other villains wouldn't hurt anyone.

Lex Lighting: "I don't want to fight you, I'm only after Rex. We can either do this now, where it could make him upset that you hurt his little.."

Before she could use her words to try and mess with him, Comet fired a small ice blast right pass her which froze a nearby drone. Lex, was stunned how he didn't say anything when he made the shot. Looking behind her she saw how the small machine went to the ground crashing into pieces, was this act to show that he wouldn't allow Lex to mess with him or the others? Looking back at him, Comet merely silent as well moved to the right letting her fly pass him as Lex held onto the case close.

Comet: "That was a warning, because the next time we meet. I'm going stop you, and the rest of the Injustice club."

Making his remark to her as he flies inside to check up if anyone was alright, leaving Lex there floating feeling sadden. Heading back to the base, she didn't know what to think about. She thought Comet would try to talk some sense to her, or try to make a peaceful attempt for her to stop this. Though nothing, he only gave her a warning that the next time they meet, it wouldn't end like last time. She didn't know whether to blame herself for how she played with his heart, however now there was no time for emotions seeing how he made his choice. He was helping Rex, so Comet needed to be taken down, boyfriend or not. Seeing how that now she had the case that held Rex's most dangerous weakness, she was going take over the Injustice Club and make sure to end the League of Freedom, for good.


	15. Ep 15: Black from the future

_**"It was strange, seeing her again. When Comet's eyes laid upon her, all he could tell was she had stolen something from the mansion. From how it looked the suitcase was important, right now he had here right there in his sights as well could freeze her. lately, he has been trying to get back his old self being a peacekeeper and to up hold the code of his race. To protect the innocent as well make sure no evil would try to harm this world, but still it was good to see her again. Though from her perspective, he had changed also seeing how that the new armor made him almost look intimidating plus his ice powers have gotten much stronger in the news. So Lex tried to attempt to sway him to her side, which led to no avail seeing how he fired a ice blast right by the side of her. However, he missed firing at a drone. He did it on purpose, Comet himself merely showed that he wasn't going let her mess with him as well try to fool him like she did with the others. Seeing how this would lead to drama, along with thinking the others could be hurt from whatever she did. The peacekeeper willingly moved to the side to let Lex go, she could still feel the cold coming off him seeing how he wasn't going to be taken like a fool again the next time they meet. However, Comet still felt like what he did was a grave mistake, and right now he was punishing himself for it."**_

* * *

It was bright and early in the mansion, in the training room was Comet who was wearing now armor but some sweat pants as well a tank top. He had several punching bags lined up as well hanging right in front of him, he wraps his hand in bandages as well gets ready to do some practicing. He began to land several punches to the bag not going to let his frustration take control as he continued to punch the bag. As he kept going, he began thinking of his time between him and Lex as the young alien continued to punch the bag. At first he thought she tried to be friends, soon enough it lead to seduction as well to the moment when he learned of her heritage. The more he thought it as well the lies, as well the moment where he couldn't even save Brad lead to a moment when he let out a angered yell as he threw a right fist at the bag. During the blow, he unleashed some of his ice power which froze most of the bags in a instant, he moved back shocked at what had happen as he lost control.

Comet: "She doesn't control you, you control yourself."

Repeating himself as he went to the wall, he slouches downwards being upset at himself for losing this power he has acquired. He rested there for a while until he begun to hear the door slide open showing that of Jewbot, except now he was going by Robo bot. After the hell car incident, Rex brought over his mother which soon enough explained she wasn't Jewish or even believed in religion. In was a strange conversation to be in which lead him to drop it all and be a robot again, though he would still wish to learn about humanity no matter if he wasn't considered a machine.

Robo bot: "There was sudden decrease in the temperature detected in the room, I see now you were having another temper tantrum."

Learning what had happen as well looking at the frozen bags, the sand inside of it had frozen as well making it have a crystal like form. Comet, lowered his head as he got up and merely breathed in seeing how he had a lot more to do if he was to control this power of his still. He grabbed a bottle of water and drinks some as he noticed that the robot was here because the machine wanted to talk about something. He presses a button on the side of his right arm which opened up a screen, it showed that of Comet and Lex Lighting flying right at each other. As well a drone flying behind her, Comet froze the drone making it crash which soon enough he allowed her to leave.

Robo bot: "Why did you let her go? She had a weakness of Rex which is now in Devizo's hands."

Asking in a serious manner seeing how that Comet could have stopped her, but right now there was to much tension between them, the robot looked at the teen waiting for a response as he merely lowered his head as he placed the bottle onto the side.

Comet: "I didn't know, I was angry at her. But, something in me knew that there was something in her that was wrong. A hesitation in her eyes, when I shot that blast pass her. She could tell I was serious, but also that being more. I don't know but, I feel like it might be possible, she can change. I just hope, it happens before I meet her again."

Thinking of a explanation behind this action, the robot could tell there was truth in his words seeing how he was the only member not to lie to the team. As well calculating there might be a chance to that, however with the suitcase as well the magno rode in her possession. It was only up to chance for that to happen, walking over to his helmet he placed it onto his head as soon enough he's armor is quickly activated as it came towards his body.

Robo bot: "Will you be cleaning this up?"

Bringing up the manner of the ice stated room, Comet never tried to reverse his ice powers. Walking over to the ice, he soon begins to break it all making sure it would would be nothing more the fragments. They began to melt except for the ones in the ice bags, they were too strong or that of cold. The two soon left the basement and began to walk upstairs where they had noticed that of a argument happened between that of Ranger and Courtney. This small rivalry between them was due to getting the affection of Portia, ever since her attitude at the ranger, he had recently gotten turned on. However Rex, having experience with this made a rule about forming relationships seeing how it brought nothing more then trouble and consequences to the league. Believing he might have problems, the young peacekeeper walked over to Portia where she somehow focused on holding on the necklace on her neck. He tried to get her attention but somehow due to how she held onto it, it was like she was somewhere else.

Portia: "Sorry honey, but there's something wrong. Zenith must be dealing with a situation with her mother, the queen of the gods realm. I'd love to help you but, this is kind of important."

Explaining what was going on as she had to deal with this, now comet was left alone with this situation. Robo bot, merely walked over to Titanium Rex when he tried to talk to about the situation of the stolen Magno rode. Merely looking upstairs, he begun to hear something as it was coming from a room. He got curious as he walked to the second floor from where he tried to figure out what was going on. His helmet was detecting some kind of strange residue which came from Black Saturn's room, walking over to the brooding hero's room he looked inside checking out what was the disturbance. So far it felt warm, as well looked at the bed checking out something off. Laying his right hand on the side, he felt a extreme amount of heat like if Saturn was on fire. It was strange but was soon lost his train of thought, looking back in the hallway he began to hear some screeching.

Comet: "Cooch!"

Shouting in a frightened like tone as he runs over to check out what had happened, so far he arrived to the cat's bedroom where she was right now on the ground beaten as well looked upset at what had happened. Looking inside, he saw a familiar person which was Black Saturn who looked a bit over weighted as well chewing down on some slim Jim's.

Black Saturn: "It's not what it looks like. She jumped on me, I just wanted to have some Twinkies."

Not going to start a fight, however Comet though this was rather strange seeing this Saturn. It could be a attempt or the Third Eye pulling off some kind of cloaking disguise, rushing over to him the over weight Saturn merely moved away watching the young man's attack as well puts him in a arm hold trying to calm him down.

Black Saturn: "Listen, we have no time. But I'm Saturn from the future, and I've come to save the.."

Before he could finish, he was suddenly shocked in the back as well let go of Comet where the Peacekeeper moved back to see the Black Saturn fall onto the ground. Checking who helped out, it was Titanium Rex as well Robo bot seeing how they came right in the nick of time.

Titanium Rex: "Alright, who is he and why the hell is he wearing Black Saturn's suit?"

Asking Comet in which it was going to be hard to explain who or what they were looking at, Cooch got up a bit dazed from the fight from the over sized Black Saturn as she checked out her collection of her food. So far this masked man had eaten half of her snacks as well sugar drinks, sniffing at him he smelled of ash's as well of her food.

Cooch: "Saturn! You asshole."

Upset at how much he had eaten her food, kicking him in the stomach the two other heroes looked confused about why she called him Saturn. There had to be a reason behind this, as well why he was wearing Black Saturn's costume. But he is defiantly, extremely not Black Saturn.

_**Later in the lab**_

Strapped to a chair, Robo bot was right now monitoring his vitals as they looked steady. Titanium Rex was talking to Cooch and Comet this strange encounter with him seeing how they both found him in her bedroom, as well telling the two the same thing. That he was from the future as well that he was here to prevent a crisis from happening, this was hard to believe seeing how that guy, was not near looking like Saturn.

Cooch: "Shit Rex, I could smell him when he was in my stash. That is Saturn, also when he wakes up he owes me twenty slim Jim's."

Titanium Rex: "Well he can't be, the man is older than Saturn. Either he kidnapped him to try and replace him, or might be a clone. Those are the best possible options I have to explain who.."

Before he could make a statement, there was a beeping sound which the three looked like the machines around the suppose Saturn. Apparently Robo was getting a full scan on this person, his blood as well DNA matched only one person. Black Saturn, the unconscious hero soon woke up to look at the others as he chuckled seeing Rex as he showed a smile.

Black Saturn: "Hey there Rex, glad to see you again. Can't believe I got half of your white hair, I made it look good for myself."

Letting out a remark as he gestured the robot to remove his mask, Robo does so which makes the four gasp at what they were looking at. It was Saturn with light white hair as well with a mixture of black along the side, from the face recognition as well the exact expression of cockiness. This was Black Saturn, just a Saturn from not this era as there had to be something messed up.

Titanium Rex: "Alright, I want a full explanation on who you are and why the hell your in our base."

Making a command which the old Black Saturn nodded, the robot removed his restraints as Saturn got up looking at everyone seeing that it was going be rough for them to learn why he was here. He started off with explaining that Zenith gives birth to a child in the next nine months, however this lead to turmoil and error seeing how that the child was fueled with anger as well hated almost everyone. The female infant soon joins the Injustice club to which they reign over the league of freedom, soon enough she gets strong to rid of the team. The woman soon took over half of the city as well the city within the next several months, going by the name Gomorrah she becomes a cold blooded ruler. All of this was a scenario of time travel, this made them question of where Zenith would do it as well who the father was. Rex, quickly realizing it merely bites his teeth meaning that this was really ironic.

Comet: "Sir? Please tell me this involves what's going on right now?"

Asking him which Rex nodded, the only person wanted to be with Zenith was Ranger. Though he wanted to be with Portia then the goddess herself, which information complies meaning he was the suppose father of this future warlord mistress.

Robo bot: "We have to find those two before Ranger impregnates Zenith, I placed a tracker on their ID's for such the occasion."

Bringing up a situation of privacy as the three gave the robot a look, seeing how there was no time for this. The robot quickly runs out as the others follow, old man Saturn get's up as he walked out. Though Comet, had never met a time traveler before. No Peacekeeper at the Citadel has ever, this was the first time for him to meet one. If the league had failed, did he fail to help? Where was he when this tyrant rose up to power. Saturn, looked at the struggle on his face as he patted his shoulder which the alien looked at him.

Old man Saturn: "Listen sport, I would really like to tell you what happens. But if I did, a lot of stuff might not happen. Just trust me, and probably get me a energy drink. Going make sure I get one before I pass out."

Expressing how he needed it to keep moving as the alien nodded, helping him out of the room the peacekeeper hope they could stop this sudden turn of events as well the possible future of the league and almost half of civilization from being destroyed.

* * *

In the middle of a rock like area, a formation of a stone bed was crafted as well being on top was Zenith. She was right now in a red and gold like bikini as well looking nervous at Ranger, who was right now naked as well wearing underwear.

American Ranger: "Listen, I love Portia. Don't take it the wrong way, I believe you can find someone of your status, but I prefer a mortal that is like me."

Trying to be reasonable in this situation, however there was more to this situation. If they didn't do it, Zenith would go in a hormonal rage which would be unleashed onto the city.

Zenith: "It is not my choice Ranger, your the only human that I find suitable for this. If not for me, then do it for Portia. I will not say anything, besides. If I do go into my hormonal rage, you will be the first I kill."

Responding to his gesture of trying to be respectful, however it did nothing but made Ranger a bit frightened. Behind some rocks was several of the league members who were right now watching the scene, it was rather confusing that they hadn't start seeing how Ranger liked Portia.

Old man Saturn: "Seriously? This guy hasn't done anything? Before this happened, he did it with her to the point where his pelvic was almost crushed."

Not thinking he was stalling this long, however it gave them a chance to stop them before they get started. Rex, gestured everyone to get moving as well go across the side as the five heroes split up. Old man Saturn and Cooch went to handle Ranger, while Robo went to join Rex and Comet seeing how they would be strong enough to hold off the god Zenith. Continuing to keep silent, they saw how Ranger and Zenith were trying to start. They were going to proceed kissing, until they noticed how Zenith's eyes were beginning to glow red with fury seeing how that her hormonal state was growing. Ranger, saw how much she was kissing him as the woman threw him onto the rock like bed.

American Ranger: "Zenith, easy there. Were trying to take it slow, not break anyone's.."

Trying to get the last word, he saw his member fully grown and right by her as warmth of her was feeling pretty much amazing. Before they could finally start, Rex and Comet soon rushed over and pull Zenith off Ranger as well Old man Saturn and Cooch pull Ranger off the bed.

American Ranger: "Guys? Saturn? Sheesh what the hell happened to you?"

Old man Saturn: "Wrong idiot, I'm here to stop you from banging a goddess and ending the future."

Giving him a quick statement as the three saw Zenith, now in a fury like state throw the two heroes off her as she let out a roar of lust looking at Ranger. Robo bot, getting the two back up saw how much heat she was producing. Was like if she was a living fireball, looking at the soldier she roared at the three as Saturn and Cooch pulled the Ranger out of the way making sure she didn't claim him.

Robo bot: "Rex, right now Zenith's temperature is going off the charts. As well her hormonal emotions, she's become a living sex monster."

As the robot avoided Zenith's attacks, there was no way to stop this goddess seeing how that she was right now unstoppable. There was no one who could stop her, Ranger tried to get free seeing that if he didn't do it, she would destroy the world. The two rushing at each other, the heroes watched in horror of what was going to happen. Comet, remembering what Robo bot said. 'Temperature', if she was getting fired up then she had to be cooled down, flying straight towards them he went between the two which the sudden breeze of his presence was able to stop Zenith in her tracks. Though there was a sorry case, which was American Ranger's boner landing inside of Comet as he let out a terrified scream as well felt something off.

Titanium Rex: "Bulls eye."

He declared as the peacekeeper felt very, very inappropriate like as Ranger couldn't believe what had happened. Saturn, merely let out a small laughter seeing that happen as it was quite the shocker.

Old man Saturn: "Talk about a seam ripper, you ok kiddo?"

Asking Comet which the alien merely looked upset as Ranger got off him quickly as well felt horrible, he looked behind his pants seeing most of his pants covered in semen as he hits his head against the floor as he looked at Old man Saturn. Giving him a middle finger, the old hero soon picks him up as suddenly everyone begins to look at him as he was right now phasing out of existence.

Titanium Rex: "Hey, how do we know if this works?"

Old man Saturn: "It has, I can feel it. Also Rex, I'm sorry about getting you killed in the future. If I didn't act like a hotshot, you would be alive. Keep a eye on me, also Comet? your going be a great hero, also make sure to tuck and roll!"

Explaining to the two as soon enough, he disappears in a instant which quickly enough. The young Saturn appeared right in front of them, looking around he hugged the two feeling shocked and stunned at how it felt like years he had seen them.

Black Saturn: "Guys! You will not believe what happened, I saw so much stuff and I really have to.."

Before he could start, Comet raised his finger not giving him the chance seeing how it was better if they found out for themselves. The brooding hero also noticed the alien's pants being covered in white substance as he question it, however now wasn't the time seeing that they should be getting home and possibly try to forget this whole thing, except for the important part of Rex figuring out how he died by Saturn's show boding.

_**Later at the mansion**_

After taking a very long, as well hot shower Comet couldn't rinse of what had happened to him. His clothes were ruined as well the memory was in his head, walking over to grab a towel. He begins to think about asking Old man Saturn any questions, especially about his relationship between him and Lex. The more he questioned it, leads him to not hear a sudden tapping on the window. He walked over it to see something, which was a small bottle of apple cider which had a small letter attached it it.

_"Nice shot space boy, I like that intimating side of yours. But that won't stop me from taking out you and my dad, Just try and don't act like Saturn, your the only one who acts sensible on the whole team. Consider this a drink for learning something about relationships. There never what you expect it to be, XOXO Lex."_

Written in light purple words as this had to be from Lex, looking upwards he saw a flying figure above the mansion. Seeing a cape as well flowing red hair, trying to look closer the flying figure makes a quick escape from the mansion before being recognized.

Comet: "Thanks Lex, I'll make sure I won't be too serious. But I won't let you get the upper hand of me."

Smiling at how this gesture was going to be the start of a hero villain relationship seeing how this was going to be strange, however right now with him living here. That word to him was feeling more normal to him then his normal life back home in the stars.


	16. Ep 16-Blazarmageddon

**_"April Fool, aliases Abigail never thought her life would be this way ever since the accident that ruined her face. Sure she wasn't Beyonce or any beautiful celebrity, but would be unable to see it again. However now instead of fear, it has made many people scared of her as well not try to screw with her. This as well joining the Injustice club making her name quite known across the villain community, but right now she was having her own issue with how the fact she has been spending time with Black Saturn. Her sworn enemy as well rival on the League of Freedom, in the beginning it was a simple game of cops and robbers. However soon enough she learned about who he was as well the moment of weakness, her explaining her backstory to him as well liking her jokes. This type of thing was unacceptable, so it has been kept quiet by them having several chases as well time to time sex. Though right now, with Lex being leader she had to keep her eyes out, she was starting to like her more seeing how Lex was able to like her prop's, especially little Blazar she had come to care for, April only hope this could continue without any problems."_**

* * *

Outside of a Arby's was April who was right now rocking Blazar across the side as well had a stroller by the side. She was right now waiting for someone inside which was Blue Menace as he was getting the orders, however the alien baby was getting upset as April couldn't keep this up for much longer.

April Fool: "For god sake how long does it take to get a meal. And you relax, he's going get you some juice ok?"

Informing the baby as there was something wrong with the child, he's been acting up lately and nothing could sooth. Looking inside, she saw the armored thief getting the bags as well missing some food with the order. Getting upset at this, April soon calls him from outside to which he hangs up as this made the prop comedian upset.

April fool: "Oh hell no."

Looking baffled at this as she placed Blazar in her grip as well made sure he was safely fastened and couldn't get out. Rubbing his forehead, she soon walks in looking upset as she was going to give Blue Menace a mouth full. In the stroller, Blazar continued to cry, until suddenly the child noticed a strange like shadow coming from above the sky. It was in ths form of a massive metal skin woman, her eyes glowing like if they were stars. She towered over the city as well looked over almost evergone due to her stature of size. Blazar, raises his hands to her trying to reach but couldn't due to him being her than to her. Looking at his belt, he quickly uses his powers to burn the belts and soon enough begins to fly towards the strange entity. Coming out of the fast food joint was the two villains with multiple bags of food as well April with some blood on her knuckles.

Blue Menace: "You did not have to break that man's nose, he was a historian."

April Fool: "Well he could tell a story about how he should watch what he says about prop comedian's being bad entertainers. So far I've made Blazar laugh with the acts I shared, and if possible I can do more if I learn what kids, like."

She said stopping at the last word as the armored theif didn't see what why she stopped talking, however he was looking at the metallic monstrosity above the city as well looking over everybody. However April, was looking at the stroller with no baby Blazar which made her heart sink down as she grips her red hair looking scared. As the skull face villainess was about to flip out, Blue Menace turned her attention to the giant woman above them. Though from her empty eye sockets, she could see the alien baby flying towards her in a steady pace as well causing some people to crash onto the side do to them driving pass the flying baby.

April fool: "My step baby!"

Dropping the food and immediately following the flying child, Blue Menace would go with her but that would cause some commotion. The best thing to do now was possibly call for backup, as well possibly warn the others how the world migjt end as he quickly flew off back to the base where he would tell the Injustice Club about this rather dire situation.

**_Later_**

At the mansion, the league of freedom was right minding their own business not paying attention to what was happening outside. Rex, was in the studies still pondering about what old man Saturn said. He was responsible for his own death? Would that mean would he have to kick Black Saturn off of the team to avoid it? Yes he can be a ass and sometimes uncooperative but he has gotten better. His mind continued to be full of idea's until suddenly and unexpectedly Sergeant Agony walked in, this sudden alarm mads Rex jump from his seat almost giving him a heart attack.

Titanium Rex: "You realize we have a damn doorbell."

Sargent Agony: "Oh sorry, but if you haven't noticed. We got a space goddess and is ready to put it up earth's ass! Have you fucking looked outside?!"

Sounding very upset and shocked as soon enough, Rex saw a shadow cast behind him through the windows as well feeling the mansion shaking. Running outside, he as well the other heroes were right now looking at the giant space goddess as well looking downwards at the planet.

_"I, am Astradas. Destroyer of stars, bring forth my herald Blazar. Or suffer my wrath."_

Speaking in a loud voice which everyone could feel it, however for Comet there was only one thing that could be visible to his face. Fear, his eyes looked upon the giantess as the other heroes looked at the peacekeeper looking at him as if he has seen her before.

Robo bot: "From studies on your face, you have seen this woman correct?"

Asking him which Comet, merely was speechless to where everyone waited for the teen to say something. They only saw him shake in terror as well unable to figure out what was making him quite frightened of this strange and rather menacing being.

Comet: "Astradas, is a myth. Most of the people in the stars thought she was considered legend, races told that she was born from a dying star after a race of beings experimented on their sun. It lead to the creation of her, I never knew she exist. Let alone her be here, I could feel her power coursing like a sun."

Explaining the story as they were looking at a legend in the metallic flesh, as he looked at her Comet zeroed out most of everyone's talking as Agony wanted to know where was Blazar seeing how he was their only hope to handle this. However, Black Saturn brought up during the battle of the mansion that he turned him into a child as well was taken by the Injustice Club.

Titanium Rex: "Well if she is like Blazar, I can handle her. This makes me earth's champion and the only one to handle this.."

Before he could try to act heroic in this time of crisis, Comet began his walk interrupting the speech as they all noticed the alien walking away from them.

Cooch: "Hey? Where's he going? Is he going go and get some snacks? Make sure to get some soda!"

Shouting to him not knowing what he was actually doing, Rex saw how he was looking at her with that look as the old man flew over him to try and stop him.

Comet: "Sir, this is a peacekeeper duty. And I can't let you do this, I'll try to convince her to meet somewhere that we can meet. Just find Blazar."

He explained being serious as soon enough, before Rex could say anything the Peacekeeper quickly flew upwards as Rex saw how he was flying directly to him. The subtopian merely cursed at himself for letting him get away, but knew that this might be out of his jurisdiction when it comes to space villains. Walking over to the others, he informs them about what was going on as well needing the evo-ray gun to reverse the process. However, Saturn mistakenly dropped it in the pool by 'mistake' but he was going get right on it.

Robo bot: "So now we must where we will meet, is it possible this is the foretold death of.."

Looking at Rex, the leader merely meeps him from finishing it as everyone didn't understand what he meant. All they needed to know is how they could handle this, but only hope that Comet wouldn't be frighten on this first encounter. Flying straight towards the giant woman, Comet had his eyes glow not being frightened at this first encounter with the woman. Astradas looked at the small minuscule being as she merely kept a serious expression on her face, it was almost emotionless to the point it might scare even the toughest aliens across the galaxy.

Astradas: "Peacekeeper, where is my herald?"

Speaking at him in a softer tone as she knew if she used her powerful voice, her power would explode his entire body. Comet, unable to figure out the words or manner to handle this situation. He merely kept his focus on this problem as he looked at the goddess not trying to be fazed by her.

Comet: "He's safe, but this planet is under my protection. My friends will discuss about what has happened to your herald in the desert, but hear me Astradas. No lives will be taken, no matter how much power you have."

Sounding serious as well be intimidating to her, though this sentence merely made her silent. Her glowed at him, she merely agreed to his terms as she made her way to the desert to where the deal would go down. As soon she had left, Comet merely breathed a sigh of relief as he soon contacts the others to inform them of what was going to happen.

_"Were heard on the other side, you almost sounded serious for a moment. Rex is going meet you at the desert, let's hope nothing happens."_

Portia spoke through the other side, Comet only felt worried if they could hold their side of the bargain and which they could try to convince her about the truth behind Blazar. As he soon begun to fly towards the desert to join the space goddess, unknowing the flying baby Blazar was still following the giant woman as on the ground. Was a almost tired April fool, who had been trying to catch up with the baby seeing how she wasn't going let that giant woman get her hands on him. She continued to run after the flying baby not going stop as the villainess didn't know what she was expecting.

_**In the desert**_

In the middle of the desert away from the city, Titanium Rex as well Robo bot were standing in the middle of the place as well looking for any signs of Comet or the space goddess Astradas. There was silence in the air as this was extremely above from what they were used to, so far Comet was the first alien they have come to know about as will learn as well live with side by side. Though this? Was entirely different seeing how there could be more threats like this as well much more powerful beings than Comet.

Robo bot: "Is this what the future Black Saturn talked about? If this would be the death you would experience?"

Asking him if this was the future prediction of what the future hero spoke about, but right now this wasn't the time as Rex looked up seeing Comet flying right towards them. As he landed right in front of them, his presence was soon greeted by the space goddess Astradas as the giant sized alien looked down at them. They soon saw her making a hologram making a miniature like version of her, she stood in front of them as well still a bit bigger then them. The three heroes stood there looking at the goddess as she awaited for any confirmation of where her herald was, on the other side was Sargent Agony looking over the sight with American Ranger and Cooch. They were standing by if the others needed back up, but in actuality they weren't going step in and piss off a goddess.

Titanium Rex: "Alright, I'm going in."

He announced going to speak with the goddess, however soon enough they heard the sounds of a motorcycle coming towards them. It looked like Blazar as well fully grown up, this made the three look excited as well glad to see him as Saturn was able to come through. However they got a better close up checking out it was none other then Saturn wearing a fake Blazar costume and riding a fake biker which made them looked shocked as the masked hero was going fake being the alien herald.

_"Holy, shit."_

The three spoke in slow motion as they saw Saturn park his fake bike right in front of the space woman, getting off he merely kept a serious expression with a smirk on his face not afraid of the woman. Everyone was freaking out seeing how if he screwed up then the world would be utterly screwed itself. However, the woman merely gave him a look of curiosity which only lead to her uttering a alien language which Saturn was unable to understand. They were severely screwed at this moment, to which Saturn merely looked at her trying to figure out what to say.

Black Saturn: "Listen, here on earth we got to talk human. So you got to talk the same, get me?"

Which coming from him? Made it sound like they were sealing their death warrant. They waited as the space goddess stood there in silence as she merely applied to what he was saying.

Astradas: "Blazar, you have traveled far to this planet. Have you prepared this planet for my arrival?"

Black Saturn: "Well ugh, not exactly because so far. Earth isn't ready for your grandness as well, power. Maybe, in several years you can come back. I will give you call."

Explaining the situation as the heroes were right now speechless to how he was discussing the terms, the space goddess merely gave him a serious look as Comet felt like he was going die right there. However, seeing how Saturn was acting peaceful to the situation she agreed to these terms. As she was about to return, they heard the wailing of someone crying as the space goddess soon turned looking at a flying baby which was the real Blazar. Who landed on Saturn's head, everyone freaked out seeing him come here as well soon see the alien burn his costume.

Astradas: "Blazar? My son?"

Looking shocked and horrified by this action, the moment was quickly ruin more by April. Who hit the sides of the three heroes was April which had with her was a gold club, rushing over the prop comedian grabbed the baby holding onto Blazar tight not letting go as Saturn was shocked to see her here.

April fool: "Like hell I'm letting my step baby go to with some cosmic bitch! She'll have to pry him from my dead body."

Speaking in anger as well being protective over the infant, however Astradas took her deal as well transwarp the two with a wave of her hand. This wasn't turning good seeing how now she was going do something bad. Vanishing from their sight, the giant form of Astradas quickly took up into the stars about to end these humans for there actions.

Robo bot: "Well, kind of called that one."

Seeing how Black Saturn might have ended the earth, though Comet saw otherwise seeing how that now the world was in serious crisis. Not saying anything to Rex asking for permission, he quickly rushed into the air going right after her as they saw the alien head straight into the stars going after her.

Sergeant Agony: "Well, I guess now that were utterly fucked because of Saturn's actions. And now have to find a way to stop her from destroying the planet, time to get our tap dancing shoes. Cause were going straight to our graves."

Doubting that Comet will have a chance to stopping her, while the League itself may not be able to fight against her seeing how they were way in over there heads.

* * *

_**In the stars**_

Right above the stars, was the titan sized Astrados looking at the planet as she begun to change her hand. It was gathering metal across the planet such as floating debris as well using her cosmic power to forge something. Getting passed the stratosphere was Comet, as he felt like this was the same thing he felt when he had felt when he arrived. However now he was leaving to protect his home, looking at the giant sized goddess she was still forging her weapon as it appeared to look like a hand.

_"So what exactly is she making to destroy the earth?"_

Spoke on the other side of Comet's helmet was Rex, as Comet began to look at the weapon more it could be only that of the world thrasher. A weapon that she forges from the remains of technology across the planet she would come to destroy. They had at least several hours before the weapon was developed and ready for the planet's destruction, he was going play as front lines going to buy them some time before they could join him and stop the weapon.

_"You sure you can handle her? From how you saw her first coming to the planet, it was like you were shitting your pants."_

Comet: "I realize that sir, but a peacekeeper's duty is to protect his home. No matter what the threat is, even if I die. It's the reason why peacekeepers are made, to protect lives that can't protect themselves."

Remembering why he came here, soon enough he shut off his communicator seeing how that he needed to focus on stopping her from forming the glove. Soon enough, her eyes saw the flying peacekeeper and soon enough the goddess obliged to his action by raising her left hand beginning to fire several cosmic blasts at him. Flying and turning from each attack, Comet began shooting streams of ice blasts at her stopping the attacks from harming him, remembering from his training back home as well how he flew across his home. He avoided each attack as well made sure how to avoid the projectiles at him, continuing to shoot ice rays at her, Astradas merely was annoyed by the flying boy as she back handed him.

Astradas: "Pestilent worm, you dare strike against a goddess?"

Speaking at him with her booming voice, so far he was somehow able to survive it seeing how the atmosphere around them was much more different then on earth. Looking at the space giantess, he regain his control as well looked at her not fazed about the back hand. The overwhelming force of the attack would have destroyed him but he was able to survive it, looking at her with his eyes Comet didn't back down from this fight.

Comet: "I dare under the code of the peacekeepers! That no lives would be taken, either by mortal or god! That all lives should be spared, and be handled by their own. Not by someone who desires their death."

Responding back to her as Comet soon charged back at her not stopping his attack, coming from the planet earth was a space shuttle which was the League of freedom. Flying straight towards the fight seeing that Comet was doing everything in his might to hold off Astradas before she could build the world thrasher. Inside the ship was Cooch, who was right now on a medication to calm herself as she looked at the flying teen facing off the space goddess.

Cooch: "Sometimes, the smallest atom could always grow to something massive. And try to out size the whole of the human body, truly astounding."

Feeling a bit dazed as well not understanding what was happening, Rex saw how Comet was buzzing around the goddess like a rocket trying to hold her off from completing the glove. In the ship was right now Robo bot, who had placed his intelligence into the ship so he could guide it as well that of Ranger and Saturn. Though Saturn stored the inside of the ship because he couldn't handle being in space as he gaged a bit, ranger was having trouble trying to get use to space seeing how he had never been into space. He was right now handling space madness, seeing how there was no time to figure out a plan, Rex went out to the end of the ship to where he would deliver a bomb to the gauntlet which would destroy it. Going out of the ship, he held onto the bomb as well flew outside holding. He was lucky enough to not be detected by the giant seeing how she had her hand full, the peacekeeper attacked the woman not stopping as he saw Rex going inside of the gauntlet.

Comet: "Alright, he tries to blow up the hand we. Wait what the fuck?!"

Stopping his talk as soon enough, he saw American Ranger who was right now flying towards Astradas which she soon notices him looking confused.

American Ranger: "I seek answers, such as why are we here?"

Trying to figure out the meaning of live, the woman didn't know what to say but merely reply such as aliens would to small beings. That knowledge shouldn't be shared to others, as well within the gods. Ranger, figuring out quickly he dives deep within her mouth which shocked the teen as he just saw a human dive into the mouth of a goddess.

Astradas: "Did he just flew into my mouth?!"

Looking shocked as she held onto her throat, he begun to notice something within her eyes as the glowing was hiding behind something. Breathing in as well not going to stop, he dives right through the mouth of the giant space goddess as he would see what exactly was going on and possibly find Ranger.

_**Within Astradas**_

The Peacekeeper continued to fly within the giant woman as so far, it was all metallic as well looked. Like a construct of machinery, continuing to do so he noticed that of a hallway going upwards. Heading straight upwards, he crashed through what appeared to be that of a floor. Bursting right through it, he soon witnessed that of a shocking sight. Which was a the same hologram version of Astradas, as well holding her child close which was Blazar along with April being held in a levitation like field.

April Fool: "About freaking time you got here, now help me down and get my step son."

Astradas: "He is my son you insect! A child that his father turned into a murderer, I arrived to the planet to reclaim him as well see what he has done. But now what I've seen was that he has been beaten, as well reverted to a infant. As well being cared for by a human, this planet shall pay."

Looking angered as soon enough, American Ranger came in noticing the sight noticing everything. He was going to stop it but just before he could, Comet stops him seeing how this wasn't a god. But a mother who wanted her son back, as well vengeance for how Blazar had been treated.

Comet: "Hang on, although Blazar was raised to be a warlord. This doesn't mean you can change him, since I've been here on earth. April, a mere human took care of the child as well treated him as her own. There no wounds on him, or him being sick. She's treated him fairly, right now you can still do the same."

Reasoning with her that although earth has changed him from his powerful might, to that of his original state. It wasn't to late to raise him again, having a better look at Blazar, he saw how the infant was looking at April as the goddess looked at the prop comedian. Although she had no pupils or eyes, the expression on her face showed that she had come to care for him. Soon enough the rest of the league came in to join in, however Ranger stopped them seeing that the space goddess was having a moment. Lowering her head, she waved her hand at the holding of April's cell. Saturn, rushed over to help her up as Astradas merely looked at them with a remorseful like expression giving them permission to leave.

Robo bot: "So, are you going to shut down the.."

Before anything, Saturn mistakenly thought she hurt April as he through a ring at her. Except the ring hit the control console to the glove, the countdown to the thrasher were going off. Astradas, tried to override them but couldn't seeing how the ring destroyed the connection to it.

Titanium Rex: "Saturn you dolt! You doomed the whole earth!"

Comet: "No he hasn't, I can stop the blast. My I can possibly freeze the core, just get the glove off."

Speaking to his leader in a hurry not wasting any time as he flew back downwards through the hole, the space goddess began to control her giant self as well remove the glove. Flying right out of the giant woman, Comet flew right directly at the world thrasher and saw a entry point within it. Gripping his fist, he dives right inside as well channeling most of his power to freeze the core of this doomsday weapon.

Comet: "The code of the peacekeeper, is to protect the innocent. At the cost of his own life, no matter what the threat is. Mortal or god, all life should be protected, and given choice to live it's purpose."

Remembering the words he was told by from his brother, charging right into the core of the hand. He quickly enough became more colder as well dived straight into the enter of the core as he remembered the words of old man Saturn.

_"Tuck and roll."_

It meant something, taking the advance he does a tuck and roll position as head straight downwards like a cannonball as he was able to break through the core. His eyes glowing brightly, he let out a powerful blast of ice energy and begun to freeze the whole of the world thrasher from the inside out. Right in the center of the space goddess, the others saw how Astradas was able to remove the glove off her hand which they soon saw how it was freezing. The countdown soon hit zero as they quickly saw how it there was a mixture of ice and fire, they didn't know what had happened but the glove was destroyed. The heroes watched in silence not knowing what to say, but saw how a hero who believed in them sacrificed his life for them, and the world.

_**Back on earth**_

Outside of Nasa, several reporters were interviewing Portia as well her responding to the threat of Astradas. After the encounter, the space goddess had left in peace as well taken the infant child Blazar away from earth. Along with the league staying in silence of their lost of Comet, Rex looked upwards can't believing how he almost died because of Saturn. As well that he avoided it by Comet taking it from him, he looked at Saturn who was right now talking with April seeing how the two were right now in a argument.

Robo bot: "So, will you tell him about how his antics would have killed you?"

Asking him seeing how that it was almost true, but Rex wasn't in the mood to discuss this matter seeing how Saturn was getting enough from his arch enemy. Soon enough it ended with him getting slapped in the face hard by her, along with April walking away from him which meant this ended badly. Saturn, who looked upset himself sigh as he walked over to Rex which the white haired hero didn't understand what happened.

Titanium Rex: "So, how long has this been going on?"

Black Saturn: "Well, not that long. But, right now. I have to settle this, seeing another friend die as well a accident I did made me realize something. That, my actions have consequences. Along with, that it cost people's lives. So, I need to be on my own. But that doesn't mean you should give away my room!"

Explaining his situation as well ending it with being himself as usual as he soon enough walked away from Rex and Robo leaving them, they didn't figure out what had just happened. Did Saturn, leave the league? Rex, merely lowed his head unable to understand what had just happened, he had lost two of his best teammates on the same day.


	17. Ep 17-Saturn's lone tale

**_"On his own, it's been a while since Black Saturn had been on his own for a while now. Ever since he started his career as a caped hero he had always been brooding along with watching over the citizens of Storm city. Yes, there were sometimes when he would screw up royal as well end up like a complete idiot. Right now however, this was a good moment to go out on his own after the loss of Comet as well leaving the League. Not exactly leaving it permanently, he just needed some time to handle things that involves dealing with his some how on and off girlfriend. April fool along with trying to be a better hero, which means he has to do his own type of vigilante work. It was strange to be on his own again, not waking up in the morning to see the others or try to act cool, he was alone. He was missing the banter of his friends, but right now he needed to some crime fighting, a few broken bones and skulls would cheer him up. Especially trying to find April as well see if she would try to do something evil or would pull off some half ass prop scheme."_**

* * *

It was midnight in the outskirts of Storm city, in the middle of a small antique shop was several ski masked criminals. They had just robbed the place as well stolen most of the items within it, they were making a escape as well rushing out to avoid the authorities. There was around five men in the group and right now they had made it out, finding nearby building to settle in. They begun to look at their loot, so far it was enough to get them around a few hundred bucks, however right now one of them was getting scared when they heard something fall behind them.

"Dude. Just chill out, the cops are off our tail and were home free."

One of the men said as the frightened like man merely nodded at his question, though still he was still a bit anxious about the environment he was in along with how dark it was.

"It's probably because he's afraid of Black Saturn, the ass of the league. Like anyone should be afraid of him."

Another member stated as he and several others laughed at the joke, still it was something to be concern of. Lately, the embarrassment of the league had recently went off on his own after the death of their latest member Comet. The so called 'peacekeeper' of the stars, needles to say that he's been cleaning up his act as well displayed a much more serious attidude to the criminal community.

"Look, it don't matter. Once we get out of the city, will sell these guys and finally get some recognition as the Ski mask gang."

The leader stated until suddenly, they heard a whizzing like sound. One of the men looked at what was flying at him, it was a saturn ring which hits him directly in his face sending him flying into a crate. The four men got up looking at where it was heading which was up in the rafters, soon enough they saw Black Saturn who was looking down onto them like a predator in the night.

Black Saturn: "Thought ski masks were for going down hill on mountains, but all I see is several crooks going to the slammer for thirty years with a side order of ass whooping."

Making a snappy like entrance line which he soon enough the men didn't know whether to laugh at him or fear him, though they merely shrug their shoulders as they begin to shoot at Saturn. The purple caped hero quickly enough avoids the bullets in a rush, so far he didn't except to enjoy this time of rush of facing ordinary criminals. Not like super villains who were fun to fight, but fighting criminals with guns made it felt normal to him. The men continued to fire as soon enough, Saturn went into the four and throws out his smoke pellet which exploded into purple mist.

"What the hell is this shit?"

Asked one of the men coughing a lot which caught them off by surprise, the caped Saturn merely knocks them out one by one delivering several punches to the legs and arms. The shier force of his attacks left them with broken bones, along with the masked men falling onto the ground in pain. Looking at the people, Saturn smiled seeing how he was back to his old and brooding self, except that there were several antiques that were broken when he took down the men. He still had a lot of work to do, however soon enough he heard the sirens as he pulled out a grappling hook. Going straight to the rafters and through the roof top, he saw the authorities coming inside to arrest the men. He smiled seeing how Storm's cities finest were here to help clean up the rest, hearing the door opened he quickly turned to see a familiar face which was commissioner Gomez. For a while the two have had a, rather complex type partnership as sometimes they would work together. Though the old man would be annoyed with his antics in the past, right now however he was putting it up due to how he didn't let the perpetrators get away like the old days.

Gomez: "Saturn, still looking down on us? You realize that everyone thinks your a average hero who spends time in the sun."

Brining up the facts about his time being a average hero, though now he was trying to be the silent protector the city needed. He remained quiet trying to keep his cool as well not think of anything smart to say, Gomez was abit stunned at this and had to admit he was liking him not trying to be a hot shot.

Gomez: "Alright then, so I got word about April fool who just recently stolen a hot air ballon. God knows what's going through that woman's head, as well had taken several canisters of Co2 as well a huge amount of fuel. Don't know what's she planning but it won't be.."

Wrapping up his talk, he soon see's Saturn leaping off the edge and grapples to another ledge making a dramatic escape, the commissioner didn't know whether to feel a bit concern for him on this new side he's showing. Or to not bother with it, but still he did hear that Saturn was somehow responsible for the death of Comet. Whether or not this was something he did by accident, the old man only hope that Saturn could try and not let this take him to a dark path, or possibly killing himself to try to act like a hero.

_**In the morning**_

At the super mansion, Rex was right now in the kitchen getting a sandwich to eat. It was very uncomfortable not seeing his friends by his side, this would be the moment that Saturn would talk in to say something idiotic. Comet, trying be to see what activities to do to either be heroic or learn about earth, sure Cooch was good enough to be idiotic but she herself have been just trying to coop with how many people have been dying or leaving left to right. Ranger? He was still trying to win the hand of Portia since for some reason, he asked for her assistance to help with divorcing Gloria seeing how she was using this excuse to explore her fetishes.

Titanium Rex: "How is it that whenever something good happens? It ends up to become into a train wreck."

Asking himself not understanding why this was happening, as he finished his breakfast he heard the door closed as he looked behind him. It was none other then Black Saturn, he looked tired as Rex could see the strain from his face seeing how he must have spent all night doing some patrolling.

Black Saturn: "Don't ask, been going around all night doing some investigation on April all night. Robberies, thefts and especially the people she's harm I don't know what she's doing but it's big."

Getting serious about what was happening, along with something being big and dangerous. It's not often when Rex would see Saturn being serious, sometimes it would involve his ego along with his pride to being a hero. However now it was for someone else, a villain no less.

Titanium Rex: "Saturn, you can still come back to the league."

Black Saturn: "I'm fine, I can handle her. Came back to pick up some backup, as well assistance Ringler to me!"

Informing Rex he was alright as well doing a battle cry, soon enough coming down the stairs like a acrobat was Courtney wearing a spandex type uniform. It was green and yellow as well him wearing a mask over his eyes, so far he was flipping over to Saturn's side which made Rex severely confused.

Courtney: "Yep, I'm officially Saturn's partner in crime. Sure, I might get a few broken bones but hell. If it's to get Portia back on the saddle, then I'd do it. Except for my dick, cause a you know."

Making a joke which Rex looked at Saturn seeing if he was serious, he had professional back up as well assistance from his team. He didn't need to bring Courtney along, god only knows what happens if he got busted or badly bruised in the crime activity Saturn would be up to. However, it the look on the eager man's face showed that he was ready for anything. The two quickly walked out to where Rex saw Courtney hopping into Saturn's car, looking upstairs he saw Saturn packing a few equipment's. Right now he was trying to tried to rest his grapple hook, Rex walked over and helped him seeing how he still needed help.

Black Saturn: "Thanks for not letting Cooch in my room, I know she's been trying to take my bed."

Expressing some gratitude to him as the leader merely nodded to him, Saturn soon left his side to which he enters his car and soon drives off with his partner. Robo bot as well Cooch noticed their teammate leaving off to continue their investigation.

Cooch: "So, is Saturn going get Courtney killed? Because the guy can totally throw a good ball to me when I want to play."

Curious about what might happen, seeing that it could be possible Saturn could lead Courtney to a rather painful beating or injured. It be smart to go after then, Robo already had a tracker placed on the car when Saturn was talking with Rex in the kitchen. Even though this was really messed up, he was still a friend and teammate that shouldn't handle something like this on his own.

_**Later at the pizzeria**_

At the abandoned establishment where the injustice club was stationed at, most of the villains were right now minding their own business along with keeping out of April's situation. After their young member Blazar being taken away, she had been very off edge along with taking most of Devizo's equipment. Especially that involved a blow torch, wrenches as well several air tanks. Lex, being now the official leader of the team because of her stealing the magno rode, took concern for this seeing how she's been hiding in the back just like her adoptive father. Walking by her side was the Third Eye, who was considered a almost intellectual genius second to Devizo as he would calculate the odds of how April's plan actually was.

Third Eye: "Doing a process of breaking down what has happened several days after the destruction of the world thrasher and death of Comet. Her mind dictates that of aggression as well a emotional state of abandonment."

Giving her the full run down on April's emotions, Lex was able to realize those words which hit her heart hard. Sure, she was glad that Comet was down and out, but didn't expect it to happen without her witnessing it. She saw the explosion from here, most of the villains cheered thinking that the league might have been taken out, though only Comet sacrificed himself for them. Along with the word abandonment, when she returned back April said nothing but showed a angered look on her skull face. Everyone stood out of her way as she grabbed some gear and went 'shopping' the next night.

Lex Lighting: "Well, she is a villain. A professional one at that, maybe it be best we just left her to.."

Trying to get the last word, the door slammed right open showing a rather frightened Robo Dino as he got out as the two heard that of a angry woman. The dinosaur looked freaked out as the two villains saw how he reacted as they were curious what exactly happened, soon enough most of the other injustice members walked out having enough of April's shit.

Buster nut: "That woman has seriously got pdms written across her, maybe someone didn't help her feel good."

Thinking of something to say seeing how he was almost killed in there, this was going a bit too much. Devizo wasn't doing anything since after Lex became leader he went into his room. So it was up to her, walking pass her fellow teammates who were scared to go back inside. Heading through the door, Lex saw several canisters being loaded into a basket as well ready to be put into the carrier. As well a deflated balloon which would carry her, soon enough she saw April who was whistling a tune which clearly meant she was enjoying the work she was working on.

Lex Lighting: "So April, need any assistance? Just asking cause ugh, saw the others a bit scared from what was going on."

Breaking the ice as April, finishing tightening up the ropes on the balloon. Merely gets up to looking right at Lex and nodded, the look on April's face was that of pure concentration as Lex noticed a small sheet of paper on a table with several prop jokes for this scenario.

April Fool: "You know it's kind of rude to enter a ladies room, but hey. Girl to girl, it's not exactly that much."

Insisting that Lex should have been careful, also that the half Subtopian noticed several photos of infant Blazar with her across the table. The first was with her trying to bond with him, she almost got her face burned when she tried to hug him. Soon enough they begun to like one another, it was almost sad for Lex to see this but tried not to being the serious as well evil leader of the team.

April Fool: "Now first off, I know what your thinking. This stunt might get us caught, but this has nothing to do with the injustice club. Also, I hired some guys to help me out, going to escape as soon the authorities come."

Thinking of her plan perfectly as well how it was going to handled, Lex was surprised to see how much time and effort was to do something evil. When she was getting into the villain business, Lex was told about the many acts that April did which involved the exploding rubber chickens that were placed in gag factories, replacing fire crackers with small sticks of dynamite for the fourth of July. All these acts were chaotic and crazy, which made her infamous in storm city.

Lex Lighting: "April, I understand your angry about losing Blazar. But right now, this kind of attitude would be beneficial with us destroying the league. Cause seriously? I'm actually impressed cause you could have helped me with making a plan just last week."

April Fool: "Well I can't, right now. Because of the loss that I've experienced along with losing the first ever infant that laughed at my jokes is gone. I'm going try and put on a stunt, and half the whole of storm city watch."

Responding to Lex's statement, soon enough they heard a truck outside which it was the thugs that April hired. Opening the backdoor, the prop mistress whistled to the boys as they begun to carry the items into the back of the truck. Lex saw how almost everything was picked up and put into the back of the truck, April looked at how the gang was ready which made her seemed concern about what might happened next. Though the look of April smiled showing that she be fine, heading into the back she waves to her fearless leader seeing how this was going to be fun.

Lex Lighting: "Poor girl, she's going spread hell with that stuff."

Stating the obvious seeing how that whatever this comedian was going do, it was going make Storm city feel her pain of lost as well what might happen next. Although she couldn't imagine what April was feel, Lex herself was feeling a bit of sadness seeing how she was going to miss Comet, sure he was a enemy she wouldn't shutter from but now will never get that chance again.

* * *

Driving across the streets burning rubber, was Black Saturn who was right now monitoring the communication of the police as well several radio stations to find any leads on April. Courtney, was right now listening to some tunes with his headphones enjoying his lively music seeing how so far it's been pretty boring since he's been riding with Saturn. Whenever he was with Saturn the two would share jokes as well talk about the stuff they do together such as going to the movies or pull pranks, but right now this Saturn was serious.

Courtney: "So ugh, Saturn. After this, want to get some burritos? I know this good place where they make this sauce, that can make your stomach feel like you ate two."

Thinking about a fun thing to do, Saturn looked at him and nodded which he was not thinking about it right now. The new hero was right now missing his friend, quickly enough Saturn stopped at a red light which gave Courtney the time to talk to him. Quickly enough he soon shuts off the radio which made the caped man look at his friend getting a rather curious expression.

Black Saturn: "Buddy, there rules to a man's car. And right now you just broke the touching radio, so give me a reason why I shouldn't drop you off at a nearby smoothie joint?"

Asking him right now rather serious seeing how he was the only one to touch the radio station, though right now Courtney was looking defensive not going let this stop him.

Courtney: "Because I miss old Saturn, the Saturn that used to hang out as well make fun of people who did idiotic burglaries. Who enjoys making the girls scream for us when we pull up at a club, what happened to you man?"

Bringing up past things they have done, Saturn merely took those words for a moment. Though his friend hadn't experience what he had saw, ever since his time in the future along with losing Comet. He has learned to know about him being a screw up, and tried to not be it anymore. Tapping his fingers on the wheel, Saturn merely groan in a annoyed tone which looks at his sidekick.

Black Saturn: "Look, I've. Had a serious changing moment in the future, as much as I want to say it. I've seen enough moves, especially hot tub time machine seeing how the effects might happen. So, I can't allow myself to screw up any more missions, so when I say I'm going to be this city's hero. I'm, going, to.."

Before continuing his sentence, the two begin to noticed that of a giant blimp, which was dark red as well white diamonds across the top as they soon saw it was April who was riding on top of it. They begun to follow it as they soon saw they were in a giant corn field, Saturn parks the car right in front of the field where the two soon see the woman waving to Saturn. Pressing a button on the side, she began to spray that of fuel onto the crops which the farmers have noticed.

"Damn ass, shit! She's ruining my crops!"

One of the old men shouted as Saturn knew she was doing something more, before they could act they noticed some yelping like sounds which came from the field. Walking pass through the corn crops was April's henchmen, they had melee weapons as well looked at the two masked heroes ready to break their legs.

Courtney: "Ok, so I'm new to the whole ordeal of wearing this suit. But what should I do first?"

Black Saturn: "I usually would get back up from Rex seeing how he was a freaking super human, but right now. Just hit them in the most vulnerable spots, ergo. Nut kick!"

Shouting out loud as he walked over to one of the men and kicks them in the crotch, except the man was wearing that of a iron cup holder. Moving back, the men were prepared for him as the two prepared for the worst. However, not knowing they were suddenly ambushed by that of Cooch who leapt from behind kicking two of the goons down. Saturn and Courtney looked surprised as Robo bot, came with them as well as he rose two of the men and knocked them out in instant, flying above them was Rex as he smiled at Saturn. The masked hero merely got a bit annoyed seeing how he came to the aid, raising his hand. Rex grabbed onto his friend as quickly enough the two were flying to the giant blimp.

Titanium Rex: "I get why your doing this, but we can't afford any more losses. Which includes you, so let's handle this like a team."

Explaining to him as Saturn had to admit it, this was a bit good as the leader threw him right into the basket as Rex went over to help the others. Black Saturn as looking at April as the two gave each other a serious look, the prop comedian pulled out a lighter as she was going to drop it onto the fuel.

April fool: "Glad you could come and see my special event, which involves a memorial to my lost adoptive son. I'm going make this whole field light up and pop up with Blazar's favorite snack whenever he blew up a car."

Which she was about to drop the small lighter into the field, however Saturn rushed over to stop her but the two were engaged in that of a stand still. The two tried to force one another to let go of the lighter, moving across the blimp left to right they tried not to fall out of the blimp. Continuing the struggle, they went off to the edge which April fell off to the side where Saturn was able to catch her. Back on the ground, the others saw how the two were fighting as well able to clean up the thugs on the ground.

Black Saturn: "Look, trust me when I say this. I understand of losing someone, not like in the loss of someone but of being liked. My brother, in my family is loved more then me. But that doesn't stop me from being awesome, don't let this act change you."

Convincing her to stop this, however April merely looked angered as she tried to make him let go seeing how the hand he was holding onto was the one with the lighter.

April fool: "I'm doing this because he enjoyed my jokes! Unlike you who finds them amusing, he actually liked them. Sure he was a alien child with no actual sense of comedy, but he loved it damn it. And now I'll never have a fan like that again, so I'm doing this in memory of him."

Explaining her action, continuing to force him to let go of her. Black Saturn soon pulled her up which April pulled out a switch blade and stabs him in the shoulder, the masked hero falls into the basket which April smiled. Looking at the lighter, she was about to drop it until she felt Saturn grabbing onto her foot not stopping.

Black Saturn: "Abigale, your jokes are still funny. Maybe not now, but soon they will be. You have to trust me on that, out of all the times I've acted like jackass and don't know what the hell I'm saying. Those, prop jokes are yours are funny."

Using her actual name which made her a bit surprised, but didn't know what he meant. Still holding onto the lighter, she looked at the heroes who looked ready to take her down if she tried it. Turning back at Saturn, she bites her own teeth seeing how this was a dilemma which she didn't know what to do. Dropping the lighting into the basket with Saturn, she merely chuckled like a crazy person finding what he said amusing.

April fool: "Now that, is the funniest thing I've ever heard you say."

Applying that was funny, soon enough she fell off the basket on purpose still laughing, everyone watched how the comedian was going to hit in the field. Rex, quickly going to catch her was soon stopped by a whizzing sound which was from none other then his daughter Lex. Apparently she was standing by to watch what would happen, flying in like a rocket she caught her teammate leaving the league in shock as they saw how Lex took April away from them as they could still hear her laughing.

Cooch: "Huh, what did Saturn say to make her laugh like that?"

Asking Rex and Robo bot as the two looked up as well Courtney to see Saturn alright, bleeding but alright as he held onto the lighter showing that nothing was going to get burned. Checking it out, he tries to make it flicker which soon enough it explodes right in his face covering him in dye as he screams seeing how she got him.

Black Saturn: "Ah son of a bitch!"

Shouting out loud as the league merely smiled seeing how although Saturn was able to stop his arch enemy on his own, he was gullible to see what would happen. Though that still didn't help since the farmers was giving them a lot of comments about how they were going clean up the field that was covered in oil and different kinds of fuel substance.

_**Night time**_

Outside of the mansion, Rex was looking outside looking at the stars to remember Comet seeing how somehow. The influence he had on the team as well trying to help them somehow came through in the end, coming out of the mansion was Saturn which he smiled at his friend seeing how that in the end he had his back.

Titanium Rex: "So, still coming by to pick up your stuff?"

Asking him in a joking like manner, however Saturn merely scuffed at him meaning that wasn't the right answer to his question.

Black Saturn: "No, putting it back in. Because I know, that no matter if I go on a team or try to be a freelance hero. You got my back, which I'm grateful."

Thanking him for having his back as well the others, Rex nodded to Saturn as the two looked upwards. Though Rex was curious about something, what exactly did Saturn tell April fool which made her stop from burning the fields. Before he could mention it, the two saw something crashing from the star, it was like a meteor which Saturn quickly ran inside where Rex stood by. It hit the front of the lawn as Rex saw how it made a fiery like crash, this got the attention of the others as they rushed outside to see what happened. Looking inside of the crater, they quickly saw a familiar sight which was none other then a unconscious Comet.

Cooch: "Is that?"

Robo bot: "Comet, and his alive."

Finishing her question but saw how he didn't wake up, they didn't know how this was possible but didn't know how to react to this. One on hand that it was good to see that a hero who they thought died was still alive, but didn't know what had happened him when he was caught in the blast.


	18. Ep 18-We need to talk about Rex

**_"He survived, somehow Comet barely made it out of the destruction of the world thrasher. It was shocking that he suddenly came back to the mansion making the similar entrance when he first came to this planet, but it was now different. The league tried to bring in the young man into the mansion but his body was to hot to touch, could be the after effect of the explosion seeing that there was a huge amount of energy coming from him. They had to wrap Comet in blankets as well remove most of his uniform before he could burn up anymore. They rushed him inside of the medic where Comet was put into that of a large sized water chamber, this was built to help keep a person from burning up from something that wasn't from ordinary burns. It was to be used only for emergencies,_** **_after a long as well difficult process of getting Comet into the chamber. The machine soon began to do it's work trying to help him with cooling down his temperature as well heal any wounds he might have gotten during his crash landing."_**

* * *

Still in the lab, Rex as well Robo bot were right now in the middle of looking over Comet as it has been several hours since he came back. So far there was no detection of him walking up, the machines kept a sturdy watch over him as well monitoring his vitals.

Titanium Rex: "He hasn't woken up after the fall, and you still say he's alive?"

Asking Robo bot seeing that hs was on duty to watch over him during this operation, since the robot didn't require any food or sleep he was available to over look he's healing progression.

Robo bot: "Correct, his heart. Or whatever his chest has within him is still showing signs of life. I don't exactly understand the physics of his biology but I know he is getting his strength back."

Giving the run down on what exactly is going on with Comet, Rex merely stood there silent still relieved that the boy was alive. A bit of a vegetable but still fine, Rex soon left for Robo bot to work on the alien seeing if he will be waking up soon enough. Heading upstairs, Rex saw several of the other heroes waiting for a response from what happened. Especially American Ranger and Portia, after the flesh fest as well James finally getting Gloria to sign the divorce papers. They rushed back to Storm city when they heard about the sudden landing of the alien rookie, the two adults looked at the white haired leader curious about the condition.

American Ranger: "I can't believe we missed a lot, April fool trying to burn down a corn field, Saturn making Courtney his sidekick and Comet coming back from space. Quite a day you all had."

Sounding a bit jealous from how his turned out, Portia gave her boyfriend a look seeing how that was a dangerous thing to do. He could have gotten hurt or worse, though right now they needed to know of the condition of their peacekeeper.

Titanium Rex: "Well more to the side, Comet's fine. His body was able to handle the impact on reentry, but Robo bot is noticing something else off him. A radiation type residue, so he's staying in the chamber until he is fully healed."

Giving a full statement of Comet's condition, so far that was the best news they were going get for a while. The only thing they could do now was wait for him to either wake up or for their robot teammate to inform them the information, turning on the television to pass on the time. The news came up quickly showing downtown as well that of a fire fight happening, in the middle of the street what appeared to be that of a lava golem with a green and black collar around it's neck.

Cooch: "Woah, now that's a large stuffed animal. I want one for Christmas."

Not understanding that it was actually real, though Rex was quite stunned at what he was looking at. His metallic hand was twitching like if he was seeing a familiar face, soon enough the lava like golem had someone come from behind him as the sight of the person made Rex jaw drop. It looked like a mature but younger version of Rex, he had a scar on his left eye as well was laughing at how these people were weak.

Robo bot: "What do you make of it Rex?"

Asking confused at him but they soon noticed that Rex was able to make quick, soon enough the league heard a booming like blast as they saw how Rex was flying at downtown to see what was happening. Though with the same appearance of this stranger along with the letter 'T' on the man's chest, had a history with there leader.

Courtney: "Going out on a limb here, he kind of looks much more cooler then Rex right?"

Black Saturn: "Oh hell yeah."

Agreeing with him as the others merely shushed them as they all watched in anticipation of what would happen downtown with these mysterious attackers.

_**In Downtown**_

Amongst the destroyed cars as well of half of the street becoming a battle ground, the lava golem continued to hurl several cars to protect the human looking man from being shot. Though the bullets were bouncing off the two of them, several swat members were right now taking cover as well watching out for the flying cars being tossed at them.

"I'm trained for handling people with guns, not giant freaking rock monsters and bullet proof people!"

One of the men shouting in fear as he made sure to not get hit by a flying coming at him, the man wearing the titanium suit merely laughed at how this was entertaining him. Though now it was time to end it, his smile went away as he looked at the humans still resisting to give up as he looked at them all.

"If were done with this game, where is Rex? Of house of titanium?"

Asking them seeing if they knew where he was, none of them didn't respond not knowing what would happen if they told them about their hero. Not getting a answer, the man's left hand soon changed into a blaster. Aiming right at the soldiers, he was ready to fire until the golem looked upwards which the man didn't notice as quickly but surely Rex came in and stopped the man from blasting them. The look on the man's face looked utter surprised as Rex looked at him serious as well, soon enough the two made a smile as unexpectedly the two hugged it out like if they were old friends.

Titanium rex: "It's so good to see you again, it's been years since we've meet Dax."

Looking utterly glad to see him again, though the man called Dax was confused at what happened to him as he thought the humans did this to him. Though Rex calmed him down seeing how this had happened to him on purpose during his time here, the humans got up to check out what was happening as Rex was giving it a all clear sign informing the humans they were safe.

Titanium Rex: "It's ok everybody, this is Dax. He's my brother."

Introducing to them as the sound of hearing this from him made them surprised as well shocked to see that their hero, had family. Seeing how he had calmed down the two, the humans begone to evacuate as well made sure no civilians would be near by to tempt another fight.

Dax: "Why exactly do these land animals stride around without any order? Haven't you showed your control over this land? Thought you'd conquer it by now."

Asking several questions which made Rex slightly nervous at how he stated those questions right at him, there were some things that he haven't told him about what he has actually done. Tapping his foot, he tried to think of something else to say as he noticed the fire golem as he changed the subject.

Titanium Rex: "Well, I'll explain along the way, but hey Liplor! How are you doing?"

Liplor: "I'm still enslave, serving house titanium. Showing glory to the people the might of Dax, nothing special."

Informing his master's brother as Rex tried his best not to show a sadden like face, it's been years since he has seen a slave to the house of Titanium. When he was young he didn't think about it at the time, but now he realized that it was wrong as well it should be stopped. Though this was now different seeing how his brother doesn't realize what the surface world was like, he only hope he could try and convince Dax that this world was much more then what he and the other Subtopians would think.

_**Later**_

It was tough ride to take Dax and Liplor back to the mansion seeing how Dax was confused about how the surface wasn't in chains or polishing statues of Rex. The more Dax brought up with him, the more that Rex was getting annoyed as he didn't want to tell him the actual truth, they had arrived for Dax to look around the place not expecting this to be his brother's home.

Dax: "So this is your palace, I thought there be more servants."

Curious of where there be the assistance, except that the only person that did any work was Margarine. Soon enough Ranger walked over to talk to Rex until Dax noticed how the human didn't have the right to address to him. Rex, calmed him down explaining that he wasn't a slave but more of a jester. This merely made the soldier upset trying his best not to sucker punch his friend in the face. Not knowing to Dax's side, he soon notices Robo bot trying to greet him except it lead to him ripping of the metal robot's arm.

Robo bot: "Oh, well that confirms it. Watch out guys, he's a asshole."

Telling anyone who could hear him as Dax was still dumbfounded about how this was the control that Rex had, giving him a serious look as Rex tried to not let this get to him.

Titanium Rex: "Now Dax, you caught me at a bad time. But I'll tell you this, I got a good grip on everything here."

Explaining it to him, though right now at this very moment the doors opened slammed opened showing none other then Sergeant Agony.

_"Mother fucker."_

Sergeant Agony: "Well, apparently I'm seeing double. Because I thought you told us that you were the only one of your kind."

Asking Rex which the man cursed at himself in secret which Dax was confused at this harsh like question, the two began to banter at one another to the moment when Agony brought up about him serving the united states senate. This caused Dax to almost lose it as he pulled out a handle which ignited a fiery blade to come out, several of the other members was witnessing it as Rex didn't know what to do. Taking dramatic action, he rushed in and punches Agony out onto the ground which made the others shocked at this sudden act.

Titanium Rex: "Let that be a lesson to you, now if you any of you don't show some god damn respect! I'm about to shove my foot up in all of your ass's if you don't show my brother the same thing!"

Letting out a side the heroes didn't expect, Dax felt proud of this as he saw that he had this world underneath his hand. He leaves Rex to handle them as he goes outside to check out Liplor who was told to wait outside, the others looked at him with a questionable like look. Portia, who was upstairs hearing the racket rushed downstairs to check out what was happening.

Robo bot: "So, got something to tell us? Because we can tell you have a lot of stuff to unload on us, seeing how your brother wants to enslave us as well possibly going make sure you presume this command."

Asking Rex seeing how he had a lot to unload, grabbing a nearby chair he began to explain his true origin story to them. In the beginning they thought that he was here to be this world's hero, but he was actually a scout from his war race from Subtopia. Most of the scouts that tried to come here died during their arrival, however he was lucky. When he first arrived here he saw that the life here was much more then what he inspected, he couldn't enslave it or call upon the others up to the surface to invade it. He destroyed his war beacon and made sure that none of them would learn about him making it here alive, covering his tracks as well making sure no records of him could be found. He made sure his home Subtopia believed he was dead, but now it seemed he was unable to run from his home long enough.

Courtney: "So, your a traitor to both earth and Subtopia. That's kind of harsh."

Breaking the tension from how Rex finished his true origin, everyone looked at him unable to figure out what to say to their friend. However, the chance was ruined by Cooch who came in not hearing about Rex's sad tale.

Comet: "Hey Rex, your brother as well Liplor is making some big looking shed house. As well has a key to it, something about activating a beacon."

Bringing it up as suddenly everyone panicked from hearing that, if Dax was able to activate it. It would end all of humanity as well everyone would be enslaved by them, they all rushed out to see what was going on hopping they could try and stop him.

* * *

Outside of the mansion, was Liplor finishing building the war beacon as Dax was glad to see it ready. Pulling out the key that would start it, going over to the start up sequence as he was about to start the machine. Until suddenly, he heard that of Rex as well the other's joining by his side as Dax didn't understand what was happening.

Titanium Rex: "Dax, you have to stop this. I can't let you do this."

Dax: "What do you mean? What is exactly going on?"

Asking his brother seeing this strange side of him, Rex gripping his fist tried to get the strength speak back at him. He began to bring up about how weak as well normal the humans were compared to them, some of them he really disliked on the times they would try and get him to the boiling point where he needed to break some bones. But they still had potential to be something great, the same way that a alien tried to view when he came to this world to help him as well the league out.

Dax: "My god, you've gone native. Have you, mated with them?"

Looking at him in horror if it was true, Rex tried to avoid that question until soon enough they all looked at him seeing how that was full of crap.

Titanium Rex: "Alright! I've spent so much time here I've incidentally chased a lot of tail. As well doing cannonballs for about a hundred years."

Speaking the truth which everyone merely sigh at how he admitted the truth, though this lead to Dax being betrayed even more. As well tempting to put the key in, Rex couldn't allow this. Even if he was family, the surface was his home as well these people his friends and responsibility to protect. Flying straight at Dax, the brother was able to stop him and soon enough takes him down making everyone gasp in a shocking sight.

Dax: "Subdue the humans, Rex is mine."

Giving Liplor a order, the lava like golem nodded as he saw how the humans looked a bit afraid at this moment. Letting out a war cry, they all began to fight Liplor as the slave was over powering almost all of them. Cooch, looking at him didn't want to fight him as he raised her up in the air.

Liplor: "I'm sorry, but I have no choice."

Informing the feline as he knocks her out quickly, looking at the others he quickly takes them out while for Dax. Continued to beat Rex to the pulp as the leader was unable to get up, he still tried to stop Dax even on the ground.

Dax: "Do they know you were going to enslave them? Maybe, they should know the truth!"

As he punched Rex hard in the face making him pass out, looking at the defeated League Dax orders Liplor to carry the defeated heroes while he would take the beacon to the one place where Rex made a oath to protect the earth, the USN. The two were heading off to make their presence known to the upper authority of the country, not knowing about the unconscious hero still in the chamber. The shaking as well fighting had caused most of the machinery to fall a part, along with make the machines shut off. However, the glass began to crack as well water was coming out, Comet's hands began to twitch to the moment where his eyes opened showing his eyes glowing more then ever before.

_**Later in the USN**_

Hours passed since Rex was beaten, all that the leader could hear was crashing as well the sounds of people being afraid of what was happening. From what was happening, he saw Liplor putting the war beacon in the center of the USN room. He soon left as he had his friends being placed into another room, trying to get up he saw several camera's on his face as Dax was explaining the full origin of what Rex truly was.

Titanium Rex: "What, are you doing?"

Asking his brother till he saw Dax walk over and handing him the key, raising him up the machine as he was going to force him to send the signal to the others below them to contact the other Subtopians.

Dax: "This must be done now Rex, the whole world will see you for what you are. A member of the house of Titanium, there's nothing you can do."

Speaking at him as Rex couldn't stop him due to how much force Dax was putting into Rex's hand trying to make him activated the beacon. Rex, looking at his brother as well the symbol on his as well Dax's chest. There was one way to stop this, and it would be a choice which would separate them forever.

Titanium Rex: "For the seat, at the head of house titanium..."

Uttering the words which made Dax shocked to see him speak this sentence, although he was forcing Rex to call upon the others he didn't want Rex to finish these words.

Dax: "Don't say them."

Trying to convince his brother to stop this, however if Rex stopped then earth would be doomed to his people's invasion and no one would be safe from their thrall.

Titanium Rex: "I challenge you, to the blood duel. Of Chalatar."

Finishing the duel commandment as Dax soon let's go of him, this passage of Subtopian's was custom to rule over their homes. This oath could not be broken, the only way to end it was for one of them to die.

Dax: "You fool, by my honor I cannot rest until I slay you. My baby brother.."

Sounding sadden by this, though Rex knew about this sacrifice as well would accept it. Letting Rex stand up, Dax calls upon Liplor to where he requested a weapon for Rex. Liplor, looked sorry for him as the lava golem pulled out a drill like sword for him and hands it to Rex.

Liplor: "I'm sorry, that you might die in this fight."

Looking at him not going to bare to watch it, Rex understood this as Liplor being all muscle as well a lava like rock creature, still had a sensitive and curious heart. Rex, merely nodded to him as the slave walked over to handed Dax his drill weapon, the two brothers walked to one another as well locked onto each other's metal gauntlets. The two looked at each other in a intimidating manner not going to back down, each of them gripping their handles ready for the duel. They begin to try and engage one another with their drill weapons, they continued to do this not backing down as the humans behind the desks merely watched the sight of the two Subtopians battle each other to the death.

"This is almost the none least boring thing I've had seen since I've worked here."

One of the humans stated as they continue to watch the two battle each other, for a while Rex was right now holding his own pretty well. Except he knew it wouldn't last long, Dax was much of a warrior growing up when Rex was young as well trained with every type of melee weapon. Though that didn't make him give up, Rex continued to push on as well dodge each attack that Dax threw at him. However, Dax flipped his drill weapon to the handle and busts him right to the nose, he continued to do so as blood was being spilt from the side of Rex's face. Still having his eyes open, Rex looked up looking at his brother taking no pleasure in killing him in front of everyone was looking at this duel.

Rex: "You may have believed in honor for most of our lives, but it will take away the feeling of killing something. That you loved."

Reasoning with Dax, however in this duel there was no moment for emotions as it was challenge of strength as well seeing which of them was the strongest.

Dax: "Damn you Rex, for this kill brings no honor to me."

Giving him something to think about in the afterlife, before Dax could drill his weapon into his heart. It was stopped by a rock like arm which was none other then Liplor, this surprised Dax as well seeing his collar burnt off as well him standing up against him.

Dax: "Liplor, what are you.."

He gets interrupted by Liplor punching him in the face, Rex got up as he saw the lava golem standing up for himself as well punching Dax to the wall.

Liplor: "My name, is Chudrick! And I, am a free man again!"

Dax: "That name means goat fucker, I was doing you a favor."

Breaking Liplor's moment of freedom as the lava golem thought for a moment how his new name sounded much better, though that gave Dax the moment to throw the key had with him to the beacon. Before it could enter the machine, Courtney came in quickly and caught it in a instant, this made Dax shocked at a human stopping this. However, he was taken down by Rex who sucker punched him in the chin making him fall onto the ground. Looking behind him, Rex saw the others free from their bonds as he didn't understand how this was possible.

Cooch: "Portia, she talked to Liplor to letting us go and stopping Dax."

Explaining it as Rex looked at the woman not able to think about the words to explain how thankful he was to her, the show host merely smiled accepting his expression. But before then, Liplor advised Rex to slay Dax right now, if he didn't his brother would hunt down Dax for the rest of his days. Though right now, Rex couldn't bring him to killing his own flesh and blood.

Titanium Rex: "It may be the Subtopian way, but not mine."

Telling the now free slave, looking at everyone they though that they had won the day. Except it was interrupted by several men with assault rifles charging in, they were going to arrest him for being a traitor to the country and planet. The league, was going to protect him but Rex stop them seeing how it was enough.

Robo bot: "What are you doing?"

Asking him as Rex merely remained silent, walking in front of his friends he looked at the humans he had sworn to protect them.

Titanium Rex: "I am a traitor, to all of Storm city. And, I don't deserve to be here, as well with these people."

Telling the senate as well his friends, Ranger and Saturn were going try to stop him. But Rex knocks them away from him not letting them try and stop him, as he was flying up the sky light. He was stopped by Cooch, who was looking scared for him as he tried to not cry.

Cooch: "Rex, what are you doing?"

Asking like a frightened child, but Rex couldn't answer her as he made her let go as Cooch tried to stop him. However, Portia went to her holding her like if she was a child as the feline began to cry to see her leader as well friend leave them there. It was a sad sight to see him go as Rex looked at the building as well his friends, soon enough he soon flies away at full speed from them leaving the league so that they don't have to bare to see a traitor.

_**Outside of the city**_

Passing through several stop signs as well that of a billboard, was Comet who was wearing nothing but pants as well no shoes. His feet were right now burning into the concrete of the road, along with holding onto a helmet continuing his walk. Unknowing, someone was looking after him in secret as well on a motorcycle. It was Renegade, who kept himself hidden from the shirtless teen as the soldier merely lowered his head.

Renegade: "I really going need to get paid extra for this."

Telling himself as he was going keep a eye on this familiar sight, as well curious if he knew about his friend, his leader being a traitor to the whole world.


	19. Ep 19-Getting everyone together

**_"One month, it only took a full month to pass ever since Rex had been called a traitor to the world for being a Subtopian scout to infiltrate the surface and prepare it to be taken over. When this happened, the league had to disband due to the fact that without a leader there was no team, to make matters worse was that when the team _****_arrived back at the mansion they saw that of a burned foot trail. They all rushed downstairs to see that Comet was awake but now missing, a investigation began but soon enough ended seeing how the Senate couldn't trust the league with them hiding secrets. They all disbanded going off there separate ways not knowing what had happened to one another, but each of them still worried about Rex not knowing what happened to him along with Comet. Seeing how if he did wake up he would rush to their side to see what had happened since he has been unconscious for sometime. Though with his feet burned into the ground as well walking away from the public, this was a sign stating he needed to stay away from everyone in order to figure out what has happened to him. As well for himself to come with terms of what he had possibly learned, with the betrayal of Rex hiding his true origin from everyone."_**

* * *

**_In the Canyons_**

Right across the rocky plains of the land, was a coyote trying to avoid getting attacked by some hunters. There was around three of them as they had caught up with the small canine, looking at the animal it was baring it's teeth not going to let them try and intimidate him. The men chuckled as they soon loaded up several guns, aiming each of them at the animal. One of them was soon hit in the face with a rock, the men looked at who did it as they quickly saw a cloaked like person with red eyes glowing at them as well wearing no shoes.

"Hey, it's a another one of those damn hippies. Thought you all would want to protect little woodland critters?"

Asking the stranger as the cloaked figure walked over to the small coyote, the animal growled at him but the stranger merely pats his head as the small animal merely calmed down seeing how he wasn't acting like the hunters. The three looked at him getting annoyed as one of them merely pulled out a small pistol aiming at the stranger's face, the cloaked figure merely gives him a look as the hunter didn't hesitate. Letting off a round, they looked shocked to see the person not falling onto the ground. All they heard was a bullet falling down as well being caught in the strangers hand, the frightened hunter moved back as the cloaked figure merely removed his hood showing that of a light reddish skin face of Comet as well him looking serious at the humans.

"It's that hero, that space freak that fought that space giant!"

One of the people got afraid as they didn't know what would happen, Comet's hand merely glows a strange like light as well looked like fire to them. The hunters panicked as they soon run away trying to make it back at their car, however Comet merely shot a strong like blast which soon destroys the car in a instant. It sent them back as well the three hunters looked at Comet, not saying anything the three didn't want to screw with this being.

"Let's get the hell out of here!"

One of the hunters shouted as they quickly made a run for it, rushing away from the peacekeeper. Comet looked at the small coyote feeling sorry for the animal, as he pet's it more in a gentle manner he points a way for him to get out the area safe as well without being hurt. The animal takes his advice and makes a run from the area so it wouldn't be hunted again, breathing in deep he soon walks away still not understanding why humans would hunt something innocent. So much has changed since he woke up feeling this, strange power he has recently developed after his sacrifice going up against the world thrasher. Not wanting to stay out in the open any longer, he quickly makes his way back to his small home he had when he first came here. Walking to a small cave, it had the same ice statue he made when he first acquired his ice powers. Lex, the daughter of Frau Mantis and Titanium Rex, one of the individuals of this planet that helped him understand that this world is more then just a backwater planet. That it was wild and had many things that can change a person's ideals, as well made him understand everyone could have any other identity. As well his helmet, the same one his father gave him when he left to the Earth.

Comet: "What's happened?"

Asking himself not understanding what has happened to him since he woke up, there was also some stuff he had acquired since he's been here. A small radio that he found during his walk here, he was able to work it as well hear the news of what has happened to Storm city. With Rex's brother exposing his leader and friend to be a scout for his race to conquer the the surface world, as well lead to everyone to disband due to the senate can't taking any more of it's secrets. Sitting on a rock, he couldn't help but feel responsible for not being there. As well merely feeling like there was nothing he could do, looking at his hand it began to glow as it was like a cosmic energy which almost felt like Blazar's, though it changed for some reason to that of his ice. It continued to change as well hurt him, gripping his hand he tried to not channel it as the glow went away letting him relax.

"Huh, so this what happens to a peacekeeper after he is almost blown to hell."

Spoke a familiar voice, Comet went up as he noticed someone who he despised and wasn't exactly a fan of. Renegade, the traitor of the military army turned into a gun for hire who was the teacher of Lex lighting as well most dangerous team member of the Injustice club. Gripping his two hands, Comet still couldn't help but groan at how much it hurt as he bends a knee.

Renegade: "So that blast did something to you, kind of jealous that I couldn't do that. However now, it be a bad time to gloat."

The armored villain responded to the weaken Comet as he walked over to check out the place, so far it was like a hermit's retreat for the alien. However, the only thing that caught his eye was the ice statue of Lex Lighting. He merely chuckled seeing how even through her betrayal as well how she used him, the boy still had some type of connection to her.

Comet: "Did you come here to kill me? Or want to have a rematch?"

Seeing how the two have established some type of rivalry or rather developed a type of bond between heroes and villains. Though Renegade, merely smiled underneath his helmet as he removed his mask showing his face. The man sate down near the rocky wall where Comet was confused by this action, it was also more curious to where he removed it blade and placed it to the ground.

Renegade: "I don't do rematches, your a target that I would have no trouble of killing. But right now, there's bigger things then just trying to be a hero like your sorry ass."

Giving him a alternate like response as Comet didn't understand, the human male pulled out a small tracker which he tosses to Comet as the alien didn't understand. It was scanning most of the perimeter of Storm city as well showing several red beeping lights, from his lessons from Robo bot explaining him about the seismic of the land. That if there was a shift of the earth plates, or something going on underneath the city. That something would happen, there was some kind of signal being connected to this as Comet looked at Renegade with a concern look.

Comet: "Something's coming to the city?"

Renegade: "You better believe it, apparently Dax's people have somehow able to contact his fellow race. Which means, the city is going fall under Subtopian law. What are you going do about it?"

Explaining that the city was going to be in grave crisis, at this moment Comet wouldn't hesitate as he would get his suit on. Helmet strapped onto his helmet and soon enough fly straight to the city and face these invaders head on, except now he couldn't exactly control his newfound powers.

Comet: "I don't know, after the explosion. My powers have been acting up, it's like being half and half. It's like I can feel the cold through my hands, but my chest is like a sun. Burning with something I don't know that I could control."

Trying to explain to the human that after his assault on the world thrasher, he's changed in more ways then one. The traitor merely crossed his arms looking down at the alien as he grabbed the helmet of the peacekeeper, he didn't have time for him to be acting like a angsty teen like Lex did at the pizzeria. He would have to knock some sense into Comet's head to get him to realize he needed to stop this, except before he could Comet stopped him before Renegade could bash his head. Eye glowing and looking angered at him, the man merely smiled at the teen as well letting go of his helmet seeing how that there was fire in him ready to be unleashed.

Renegade: "Guess your not exactly wimped out, as well don't like people touching your stuff. Then keep it, as well make sure to use it on those bastards. Because right now, I got a feeling that there..."

Before he could get some fighting spirit in Comet, the two felt the ground shake as well something coming underneath them. The ground began to crack open like if something was emerging, the two individuals soon saw that of a drill shooting upwards through the rocks as well looking something not of human technology. The door opened showing several men with titanium based words as well weapons they had, they were Subtopians.

"We've made it! The surface shall now crumbled under Subtopian might!"

One of the leaders shouted as soon enough, the leader noticed they were in the middle of no where as well in a canyon.

"Didn't any of you looked at the god damn GPS?! We were suppose to met up with the others in a public area! Not in the middle of this rocky shit hole!"

The man shouted at the soldiers as they all noticed the two surface men looking at them, aiming their weapons at them they order to surrender and fall under their Subtopian authority. Renegade and Comet looked at each other rather dumbfounded by this as the gun for hire placed his helmet back on as well got his sword. Pulling out a gun, he shoots at one in the head except the bullet bounces off one of the men's chest, they had the same durance of Rex's indestructible body.

Comet: "Did you really have to do that?"

Asking him as he removed the cloak like clothing as he places his helmet on, the Subtopians took this aggression as a fact of resistance. They soon begin to fire as well attempt to kill the two, Renegade launched right at the men as he rushed into the fray fighting them. There strength was incredible as well superhuman, though he had faced off Rex. However this was too much, Comet was able to manage one his own as his powers were able to knock out several of them. Seeing how Renegade's guns weren't doing anything as he continued to shoot at them, he takes one of their weapons. Beating one of the men in the face to the point of a broken nose, he was going fire one at a soldier. Comet, quickly saw the man going to kill the unknowing Subtopian the peacekeeper fires a ice like beam freezing the gun as well making Renegade drop it.

Comet: "No guns, no killing."

Renegade: "Such a boy scout."

The two commenting at each other as they continued to fight the invaders, going back to back. The tow began combining moves as well hitting the invaders in the face making sure they fall. Renegade decided to use his blade as it was strong enough to cut their firearms in half, as they continued to do this. The leader ordered several of him men to use their hand cannons on the two.

Comet and Renegade: "Shit."

The two said in unison as the peacekeeper quickly took Renegade up into the air dodging the blast, though the combine blasted was shot at the cave which destroyed it as well Lex's statue inside. Renegade saw how Comet looked upset at this, he quickly throws Renegade in the air seeing the gun for hire was used to these moments. Glowing like a star, he drops to the ground causing a powerful ground slam making half of the remaining subtopians fall to the ground as well be beaten. The leader, looked unfazed as well wasn't down as he looked at the alien.

"You think, that's going stop me? I was born to be a warrior!"

Shouting at Comet, except he didn't see Renegade coming right at him knee dropping onto him. The gun for hire pulls out grenade as he shows it at the commander of this unit, he threatens to make him choke on it if he didn't tell them what was happening. Comet, not liking this type of interrogating as he pulled away the grenade seeing how this wasn't what he wanted.

Renegade: "You should know by now kid, that this isn't cops and robbers. It's war, and these guys won't spare anyone. When are you going learn that this planet has two different types of people, the survivors and abandoned. Guess what I was before I became what I am."

Making Comet think about it, though he could see it in Renegade's eyes seeing how that he was once abandoned by his own leaders. Which lead him to become what he is now, but right now wasn't the time for cold hard tactics. They needed to think then just kill, merely remaining silent Comet goes by and delivers a strong punch to make the leader go unconscious.

Comet: "And right now, we need to be better. Because we if kill, then they'll come back harder not at us. But everyone, and I will not let them take their fury on people that didn't raise a hand at them."

Getting serious as well looking Renegade in the eye not going to his lengths to get answers, the human was really starting to hate the alien. Though he did have some points about it, if they killed a leader then the others would harden their defenses as well bring up much more fire power to level the city. The two making quick work of the men, they begin to tie them up as well put them back in the drill transport, Comet placed the leader in as well along with typing in the right coordinates to which would send them back where they came from. Seeing how this was the start of the invasion, The time for hiding was over, Renegade explains to him that he had to bring him to the Injustice Club. Seeing how that they had something that could handle the invaders, nodding to him Comet merely went up in the air having better control of his flying as well saw Renegade getting on his bike. The hired killer soon drives onto the road where Comet quickly flies by his side keeping low to the ground, making sure no one would spot him as the two were heading back to Storm City to regroup with the team as well make a plan for the invasion that would be surfacing.

* * *

_**At the **_**_pizzeria_**

After having a silent as well stealth like entrance back to the city, both Comet and Renegade were able to make it back as well arrive at the apparently empty pizzeria which was near a Arby's.

Comet: "This was where Devizo as well the Injustice club has been hiding? Low standard and clever."

Admitting this wasn't a bad place to hide seeing how no one would look into a establishment that was ended by it's competitors in a instant. Renegade, said nothing seeing how he wasn't living in this shit hole as well that he had his own home to go to. Through the walls the two could hear that of arguing as well complaints, they walked inside where they happened to see quite the strange sight. Both saw both hero and villain teams arguing about them working with one another, Comet saw his team along with Portia and Courtney who was in his hero suit as the league was arguing with the Injustice club. Renegade, saw the Third Eye taking over seeing how he had the intelligence to look over these people as well them thinking of killing these people, though it was soon stopped by the two coming inside as seeing both Comet and Renegade.

American Ranger: "Well look who came back from his retreat, where the hell have you been?"

Asking him rather upset at Comet's apparent departure, though before he could explain Renegade pulled out a small Subtopian fire arm he took from the men they fought and threw it on the table getting everyone's attention.

Robo Dino: "What, is that?"

Third Eye: "Analyzes show that this is metal based off from Lex as well Rex's DNA. It is their races weaponry, which means they have started."

Explaining the hand crafted weapon as the hired gun nodded seeing that the two had a first encounter with these invaders. However, Comet was right now glad to see everyone as he gave each of them a hug relieved that they were safe and sound. However, he noticed that Robo bot was not with them as well Lex seeing that she was apart of the villains team.

Black Saturn: "Oh those two? Well ugh, you see their right now downstairs in the basement.."

Trying his best to finish his sentence, they all heard a angered like yell as well a door slamming. From how it sounded it rather came from none other than Lex remembering how angry she could get, the doors opened as Comet saw Robo bot as well Lex lighting looking rather upset about something.

Lex Lighting: "I knew that Devizo would take the anti magno rode! He can't let me have this, he couldn't bare the idea of me leading his team and..."

Continuing to rant on, she soon happens to stop noticing Comet who was back with the team as well shirtless. The sight of him being back as well alive made unable to think about anything, Robo bot however was glad he was back as the two greeted one another.

Robo Bot: "Glad you have come back, from what has happen we need the assistance as possible. And, what exactly is that?"

Looking right at the weapon which was a sign about the invaders coming already, walking over to examine the machine Comet and Lex looked at each other rather having a uncomfortable like reunion. The two teen adults didn't know what exactly to say seeing how they were now enemies as well possibly not a couple.

Lex Lighting: "You look, fit."

Comet: "Thanks, same as you. Your hair is longer then before."

The two making short as well somewhat friendly words to each other, everyone noticed them looking at the two as Portia. Being the only one with any experience with this type of relationship, she decided to step in seeing how the others had to deal with this matter.

Portia: "OK, I think right now what you two need is a bit of privacy. As well to talk, Robo? Think you can manage this?"

Asking him as the robot looked at everyone seeing how each of the heroes and villains weren't exactly liking this type of alliance they were in.

Robo bot: "Sure, leave the mechanical automaton with almost barely understanding of human dynamics to watch over these people."

Sounding a bit sarcastic but sure enough he would to make sure no one would try and rip off their heads, the adult woman soon takes the two to the back so that no one would say anything that would set off the two.

_**In the back of the entrance**_

In Devizo's lab, Portia was right now in the former leader of the Injustice club chair as well had both the two teens on that of a couch. The two were right now not looked at each other seeing how that recent events have left them on thin ice, as well of how they weren't exactly the same when they were on the same team.

Portia: "So, from how much I was able to understand from Comet's side as well Lex's. You two have the same connection to Rex, Comet yours involve a mentor type relationship which involves you learning from him as well trying to help him as well being a better man."

Putting Comet's personal view on the father like hero as Lex, merely scuffed at how he thought as well looked away from him.

Portia: "While for Lex, you have a rather angry point of view of him because of how he had sex with your mother many times to the point where when she tried to destroy a city. Rex, had to chose the city and let her fall in a pool of fire."

Putting Lex's view as Comet knew about that, though still the hatred of Rex had possibly had to end since a lot of time has passed away since the moment. Portia, could see how Rex being mixed with their lives has caused a type of rift which has lead them to either to fight each other or confront to a point they see each other as enemies.

Lex lighting: "Well after Rex told everyone, especially his team that he was a traitor. As well left the team to soon enough disband, you would possibly think that your fearless leader is nothing more then a asshole."

Comet: "Well not exactly, yes I consider him now someone to question with the things he's hid. Though now with what's happening he'll make amends with this act, it's the fact that you still can't get pass why he had no choice in the matter."

Speaking back at her seeing that although with much that has happened, Rex still comes around to help out in the end. Lex however, still couldn't see how Rex was just a stubborn old man that can't change. As the two bickered more and more, Portia merely whistled loud enough to make them stop as well cover their ears seeing how the high tone whistle hurt their ears. Putting their attention back on Portia, she wasn't exactly fazed or annoyed by how they talk seeing how she already put up with enough drama from her love like.

Portia: "You two have had Rex meddle with your own lives long enough as well to the point the reason why you two met. Was because of Rex, but right now it's up to you two to change it. Think about your relationship, as well how to respond to it. Either trying to make up with what's happen, or be a bunch of anxiety fueled teens and argue about a man who isn't even here right now."

Bringing up a real matter as well explaining that this was about them right now, not Rex. This left Comet and Lex to be silent as well think about it, so far ever since they met Rex has always been in the middle. It wasn't exactly them, seeing that Portia had done enough to help them. She soon leaves them to handle this matter for themselves as she closed the door letting them handle this. The tension now was rather much more calmer then before as the two didn't know what else to say to each other.

Comet: "When we mated, was this a tactic? So that in the end I'd go to you then stay with the League?"

Asking her about that night, when they all went to camp in the woods when Lex had seduced him to sleep with her as well show him something that a alien like him had never experienced in the stars he had lived in.

Lex lighting: "At first, but. It wasn't just about doing that, it was the first time I actually liked it. I've, slept with a few men before being a hero to see how it felt. So far it was bad, as well they thought they were good in bed. But, when we did it, all I could remember was us having fun together. Most of the anger I had against Rex, just left when we did it."

Explaining how that although she may have had sex a few times to learn what it felt like, this one was different. Not because of the person who was doing it, but how that Comet pleasured her was someone that made her happy as well wasn't a jackass like the boys she had met. Comet, thought about it for the moment thinking the same as well. When he was doing it with her, the connection between them felt rather special as well something that was worth protecting. The two teens remained silent not knowing what to do next, Lex couldn't help but show a smile letting a small laugh out.

Lex lighting: "Also, you were really cute with acting like a freshmen. Which I found, rather attractive."

Which somehow, Comet could understand that reference as he laughed a bit as well enjoying the moment they were having together. His right hand, merely twiddled his fingers as Lex noticed as she could see him afraid about if he could hold her hand. Instead of holding his hand with her metal hand, she held his hand with her normal bare hand seeing how that was a sign that they can somehow, through all the bullshit could try and do something of what they had before the betrayal.

Lex lighting: "Are you, possibly going put on a suit? Not that I'm complaining about you having those muscles after the blast, but I don't want Sharketa and April look at you."

Asking him which Comet shook his head seeing how he had no other type of uniform, so she would have to help him off seeing how if he was going to get back into being a hero, it be best to wear something to face off the invaders that will be arriving soon.


	20. Ep 20-Titanium Lex

**_"It had begun, before either the League or club could even see it. The Subtopians had arrived, it had happened just after Comet and Lex had finished their talk. The invaders had rose from underneath the League's mansion, ironic that it be where they would begin from as well spring Dax out of prison. Soon enough more pods shot out from the ground taking over the city in a matter of a whole day, just like Dax obtaining some of Rex's powers the same happened to the others. However from how they were effected by it, they still managed to prefer using their military tactics then their newfound powers. Half of the people that tried to resisted either ended up killed or taken prisoners, most of the invaders made their presence known to half of the country. They would first establish a full militarized base and soon enough bring about all of their weaponry and move to the next populated city, if not stopped they would slowly take over the whole country within a month. The only way to stop them was the suppose Anti magna rode that was the only means to stop the Subtopians, the small problem? Devizo had it and no one knows where it is or where he is. All they could do is keep cover from the invaders as well wait for the mad genius to come back, wherever the hell he is."_**

* * *

At the base of the injustice club, both the league and villains were staring at each other in a dramatic sense seeing how something else must have gotten them either pissed off at one another. Or something to make them want to throw down, each of the heroes looked at a villain seeing that someone was going get knocked down to the flow in the matter of minutes.

American Ranger: "Look's like we got ourselves a good old fashion Mexican stand off."

He announced smiling at a chance to take down Renegade, who himself was really itching to kill this idiot for the things he has said since this guy has been here. However, the rather intense moment was interrupted by that of a small cough which came from a pizza delivery man as the superhumans looked at him.

"Ugh guys? Outside is a living warzone and everybody is trying to survive, and I really don't give a shit about who pays me."

Expressing how it was dangerous to be walking out when there people who have enhanced strength running about as well trying to either kill or enslave heroes. Each of the people looked into their pockets seeing if they had any money but to no avail, however Portia was the only one which she soon grabs her wallet and pays the man rather upset these people couldn't pay for the pizza. Everyone began to grab a slice while for Saturn, couldn't get a slice seeing how there was a lot of people here now.

Black Saturn: "Told you we should have ordered ore cheese."

Speaking out to the people as April teases him with her having a slice as he got annoyed, Cooch tried to sneak out a box which had a rather suspicious like figure in it as both Lex knew who it was.

Cooch: "It's ugh, a Calzone?"

Looking at the half Subtopian as the she merely gestured her to let the box go, soon enough she opens it which exposed that of Buster nut being in the box. Wiping off the cheese as well pizza off his fur, he tried to get away from Cooch seeing how she had continued her path to eat him.

Cooch: "One of these days fur ball, through the mouth. And right out of the butt."

Buster Nut: "Make that offer backwards and we got a deal."

Making a lewd like gesture to the feline as they were now all full, they went to thinking of a plan to take out Dax as well possibly save the city from becoming New Subtopia. Going to a table, Third Eye was able to sketch out where exactly Dax as well the rest of his army was. In the Nasa building, apparently they had the best equipment to design as well craft that of space technology to their devices. So far it was a scattered argument with Ranger going full frontal assault, several of the people were with him seeing how Sharketa was a full fledge shark ready for combat. However, Robo Dino as well Blue menace thought it was utter suicide seeing how they wouldn't make it pass the enemies weaponry.

Lex lighting: "Guys, the point of this was to unite and to find a way to take out the Subtopians. Not to.."

Doing her best to reason with them, she soon heard that of a clicking like sound which Renegade saw that it was a small like flash bang device landing right on top of the table.

Renegade: "Get down!"

Shouting out loud but the blast soon covers them all in a bright light, blinding everyone not knowing what had happen as everyone began to groan rather annoyed how their eyes were blinded. Getting their vision back, they soon see Robo bot standing in front of the entrance as well looking at his friends as well enemies. As well wasn't alone, moving aside everyone soon saw it was Titanium Rex looking a bit nervous as well hopping everyone wasn't hating him.

Lex lighting: "Rex?"

Asking in utter shock as well not liking it, except soon enough everyone on the league soon rushed over to hug him glad to see him again. Though Rex saw there was no signs of Comet, no one wanted to tell him that he was here as they wanted to tell him later on.

Titanium Rex: "I'm sorry, that I left you all to defend yourselves. On another day it be alright, but right now it's not the time. I've come back to help out, as well have a plan to help defeat my brother an the Subtopians. But we have to work.."

Continuing his best to explain, it was rudely interrupted by Lex as she charged him right at the brick wall causing it to crack. She was still full of anger as well not going to welcome him back, Renegade went over as well Robo bot to try and stop Lex from killing him.

Lex lighting: "You think walking in here will just automatically makes you the good guy again? I hate you, and this is my.."

Though soon enough, it was interrupted by a purple like glow from the counter table. Sudden Lex and Rex felt weak as the robot went to the old man to see what was happening. The group looked seeing none other then Dr. Devizo holding the anti mango rode suitcase, along with a smile.

Dr. Devizo: "My team actually, whoever holds this is in charge of the anti magno rode. Leads the Injustice club, and what do you know? I have it. All eyes on me, and anyone who wants to try can just fuck off."

Show boating it as Lex merely got agitated by this and was going argue with it, except right now wasn't the time since the city was still being under siege by the Subtopians. However there was still the issue of the enemies fire arms, luckily Robo bot as well Third Eye was able to scan it and saw how magno one depleted. Will change into anti magno, Rex quickly went to the table as well brought out a piece of paper. Grabbing a nearby pen, he began to show that all the anti magno rode would be housed in a warehouse so that it wouldn't harm any of the Subtopians.

Dr. Devizo: "Luckily, I know the best way to use it. I had Renegade along with Blue menace to find a nearby atmospheric device, a military device was fully armed and ready. Already got the location, all we need are people ready to risk their lives to steal it."

Explaining the plan of how they should take out the army, Rex believing it was his fault they were all in this. Lex agreed to join him seeing how the thought of him being a martyr of him would annoyed her, before anyone else could either join in on this mission. The door opened from the back showing a new suited Comet, his armor was that of darken yellow as well blue which covered most of his body. There were lines connected to his arms as it would show him using his powers as well him having the symbol of a actual comet, the sight of the new armored Comet made everyone rather surprised as well a bit jealous seeing how that they should have been given new suits seeing how most of them might die in this fight.

Comet: "Sir, Permission to tag along. You might need the assistance."

Talking serious as well walking over to join the group, Lex smiled softly as she couldn't hate how he was looking right now. Rex, merely nodded as the two shared a strong like hand shake meeting each other once again.

Titanium Rex: "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Accepting his request as everyone saw how the team was going to get ready, establishing everyone a job for the assignment. Lex, went over to Devizo as the two began to talk about while everyone went to talk to one another. Comet, looked at her still nervous she still wanted to kill Rex. He would have to keep a close eye on them, but right now it was time to stop this invasion as well free Storm city.

_**Later**_

Right above the night sky, flying above the clouds was Rex who was using it as cover along with not getting spotted by the other Subtopians. He was going to face Dax head to head not going to let anyone face him, except for Lex and Comet seeing how the two of them could fly as well handle their own in a fight.

Lex lighting: "I want you all to be clear, that Rex is endangering me to stop my uncle in law."

Sounding upset, but still Rex knew that she wanted to come as well possibly help out. Rex still believed there was some good in her, just like Comet as he soon saw the building up a head.

Comet: "Mission control, Alpha team is up route to the strong hold."

_"Copy that star child, teams are placed in action ready to be deployed."_

Which responded from American Ranger, who was back at the base as he with Portia and Third eye were on monitoring duty. They were going be their eyes as well watch over their actions, each of the teams were placed in certain spots of the warehouses holding the anti magno rode. Though the tense moment was ruined by Sargant Agony as they didn't expect him to be here.

Sergeant Agony: "Apologies, but as a official military as well high ranking officer. I should over look this seeing how those bastards ruined my job being a accountant."

Third Eye: "We looked into your job, and the offers you made over forty percent of your customers move away seeing how when you tried to sell them the mansion. Ended measurably, so you can shove it up your ass."

Insulting both him and the job as the eye patch man merely grunted at him taking his headset from the living triangle entity, looking over the screen he was getting confirmation of Beta team. Black Saturn was leading four people which involved Buster nut, Courtney, Cooch as well April as they were at a safe distant looking over the warehouse where several heavily armed Subtopians right outside of the doors.

Black Saturn: "Ranger, this is beta team. Still want to change the team names when we survive this, have eyes on Expendable team ready to handle the forces outside."

Giving confirmation as there were several individuals behind some boxes which was Robo bot, leading Dino, Chet, Blue menace as well Sharketa seeing how they were severely more bigger then the other teams as well able to handle the security. On the other coms was Devizo, who was right now working on the adapter as well having Renegade as his body guard. His role was to have it primed and ready once beta team brings him the dispersal device, he would combine it with the anti magno rod into a air based weapon. Everyone was at placed and ready to take action, Rex as well the two teens soon made it to the NASA building where Dax was fortified as well possibly making plans to move out.

Titanium Rex: "Alright, were in place. Will make our move when they change shifts."

Lex lighting: "Or maybe you can just fire a huge freaking beam at them. Like how you did, and almost blinded and nor killed me? Remember? At the mansion?"

Bringing up a rather harsh memory as this was a moment of trust, Comet looked at seeing that this wasn't the time. Lex merely lowered her head thinking about what she talked about with Devizo, of how her mother handed her to him so the doctor could raise her to become a villain. Seeing how Rex abandoned Frau mantis, as well that when the time would be right it be the chance to kill him. Not saying any words, the three saw how the guards were changing shifts as she takes lead as it was going to take time to form a trust with her and Rex. Comet, only hope she could focus on the job then what might being going through her head as the two soon fly right with Lex going to infiltrate the building and take out Dax.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Black Saturn along with Beta team had went inside of the building to recover the anti magno rode. They saw a whole collection of the purple crystals going to be destroyed, he acknowledges the expendables team to cause a distraction which was a full frontal assault.

Blue menace: "What? That's not a distraction? That's a attack, were heading straight into a fire fight."

Getting scared as Robo bot scanned there were a lot of Subtopians with weaponry ready to tear them apart, however Sharketa pulled out her sword as well raised it into the air like a warrior not being a pussy like these males.

Sharketa: "For the sea's of earth!"

Shouting out loud giving their position away as the four males saw how she was taking combine as the sight of the black and white shark woman took them by surprise.

Robo Dino: "Well this makes me feel less masculine."

Which soon enough, the four men quickly went to join with the shark woman as they soon were face with laser shots. Right outside, Beta team could hear the five shouting out loud taking out the security. Inside, Black Saturn as well the others had taken out the guards as well maintained the magno rods. Contacting Rex, the three had made it inside of the building as well found the dispersal weapon, it looked big enough to take out most of the army.

Titanium Rex: "Well would you look at that, Devizo wasn't lying."

Stunned by it as he was going to make sure the security was off, Comet checking for any more reinforcements. Lex, was right now behind her father as well looked at a rifle on the ground. She had her chance to kill him right there, but would have to deal with the consequences. Before she could try it, they didn't notice that of a conscious guard pulling the alarms off. Lex, rushed in and knocks him out getting upset.

Lex Lighting: "Son of a bitch! Alpha team to mission control, we blew our chance. We can't get it out without being blown out of the sky."

Informing control as Portia, was right now in command seeing that Agony caused a uproar with both Third eye and American Ranger trying to beat the living crap out of him. The dark skin woman merely gets annoyed and contacts Devizo and explains what had happened, on his end he was confused by it.

Dr. Devizo: "Are you serious? I don't even own a car."

_"Call a damn uber!"_

She raised her voice at him as Devizo couldn't exactly do that seeing how his account was suspended, from what Renegade could learn from he was suspected of farting in someone's car. He tried his best to not laugh but snicker as the doctor looked at him, the gun for hire had means for transportation as it was his bike. Renegade looking at the size of the device, was going suck having to drive it as well this one to the base.

Renegade: "For fuck sakes, I'll take him. But he's paying me extra for this shit. However if my bike is destroyed, your paying for it. Sure your a rather attractive woman, but I put a lot of money in that bike."

Informing Portia of her paying for whatever happens to it, Devizo soon carries it as the two head outside to his bike. Renegade soon got on first as Devizo tried to get comfortable as well hold onto the device, they soon begin to drive to the warehouse to regroup with the others and get this over with. Back at the warehouse, Robo bot as well the rest of the team was right now holding off their own taking on the security. Chet, goes on the ground looking around at how much was happening as the dog could hear nothing but faint shooting, as well see Robo bot picking up a familiar arm.

Robo bot: "Who's arm is this?"

Asking as it was his, the dog checked out Blue menace as he was throwing people left to right as well shooting out beams from his shoulder blasters. Dino, was acting like a T-rex biting on several of the people's heads as for Sharketa. Was right now enjoying herself as she was hacking left to right with her sword acting like a blood fueled barbarian.

Sharketa: "Which one of you dares to die by my blade?!"

Asking the scared Subtopians as she lets out a roar, Chet getting back in the fight soon bites on someone's legs. Soon enough, a explosion from the gate quickly ended the fight sending the security to the ground defeated. Black Saturn as well Beta team looked at the worn out expendables team as Robo bot merely was hating him right now. Though now the really issue was transferring the magno rods to Rex, soon enough their question was answered by Buster nut who was right now controlling a helicopter as well April in the copilot as well waving at them.

April Fool: "I hope this means were going steady!"

Waving at Saturn as everyone looked at him, though this meant they could deliver the rods as well end this battle. Back with Rex and the others, the three were head deep in Subtopian troops as they were holding their off until they could get the rods. Lex, got confirmation from Portia that they would be coming. Taking her chance she takes a rifle and aims it at Rex, Comet was to distracted by the others to notice as Lex looked a Rex not knowing if she could pull the trigger. Hesitating a bit, she didn't notice Dax coming straight down from the ceiling and back hands her in the face dropping her on the ground. The two men looked at her as well got angered as Comet's eyes glowed along with Rex getting upset.

Titanium Rex: "You may be my older brother, as well Lex is a violent sociopathic killer. But no one, no one touches my daughter!"

Making Dax horrified by this, though Rex confirmed this as Dax couldn't believe this. Looking at Lex, couldn't stand the idea as he pulled out his blade which ignited in fire.

Dax: "You mated with a dirt walker and allowed the offspring to live? This shall not stand, the titanium bastard must die."

As Lex was rather annoyed, Comet quickly charged at Dax as Rex went to his daughter getting Lex back on her feet. Though his brother took Comet by surprised and raised him in the air and drops him on the ground breaking through the floor. as well burying him in some equipment in a second level of the building. Dax, aiming his sword at the two soon walks over to slay Lex as Rex wasn't going to let him harm her.

Dax: "The abomination you spawn must die, and I will make sure you stay alive to see your beloved die when it happens."

Titanium Rex: "You got it wrong, she means nothing to me. I barely even know her."

Dax: "Lies! She stands by you like a loyal pet."

The two argued as Lex couldn't stand this talk, so far from how they talk she wasn't in the room as she couldn't take it.

Lex lighting: "Are you serious? The reason why that I'm here is so that I can kill Rex!"

Getting upset as she looked shocked at what she said, Rex looked at her sadden by this as Dax took this change to deliver a powerful assault of punches making sure he stands down. Lex, looked scared as she wanted to help him. However Rex refused her help as well thought this is what she wanted, she walked over to the machine and was about to take it but couldn't as she continued to look at the fight. Dax, continued to throw machines at Rex, he aims the edge of his blade Rex's face seeing how this was going to end their blood duel.

Dax: "You should have never challenged me in the duel."

Expressing how this wasn't going to be fun for him, Lex not taking it anymore. She slams the device onto the ground, the slam made Dax get her attention as he as well the weaken Rex saw her.

Lex lighting: "Get away, from him you bastard!"

Getting his attention as Dax put away his sword, he charged at her as Lex was able to dodge his punches. However, she was able to expect him pulling off some surprise tactics as well pinning her to the wall. As this happened, Dax didn't realize something of her as Lex letting herself get beating in the face, changed her right hand into that of a blaster. Rex, looked surprised by this as well Dax as she soon fired him through a wall. The force of it made the machinery on Rex fall right off, Lex walked over and helped him up. The father couldn't help but smile at this as how it looked this came from her mother, though they begun to hear Dax getting back up.

Dax: "You taught her the ways of house titanium? I shall make sure both of you won't live to see the end of this day!"

Making it his vow to kill them both, however they soon enough heard a rumbling sound as the three looked through the floor. Comet rushing right up standing in front of the two looking at Dax as the Peacekeeper's body was glowing. Before Dax could attack him the peacekeeper soon went full speed at the Subtopian making the two fly out of the building in a instant.

_**Outside of the city**_

As this happened, Comet was continued to fly him out as the sight of this could be seen from half of the city as the people could hear Comet letting out a angered yell while carrying Dax. Using the force he was making, he slams him to the rocky floor as well drags Dax through it as the alien teen soon begins to punch Dax straight in face with his right hand gripping it hard as ever into a fist.

Comet: "Stay, the hell, away! From my girlfriend, and my leader!"

Giving him a warning as the two continue to fly until Dax head butts him to the moment they soon fly uncontrollably and hit ground. The two, were now dazed as well unable to get on their feet as the two meta humans looked at each other. Dax, merely wiped the blood from his lips seeing that he was hurt by him along with that he was the first to do so.

Dax: "You protect traitors to their own races, as well use powers that are beyond that of Rex as well the abomination. The only thing you protect, are nothing more then liars."

Stating the facts to Comet, he understood those words well seeing that they were true. That both of them had lied to him, as well hid secrets from him ever since his arrival. But, they were the first to show him that they could still do good in this will, as well the fact that he didn't need his powers for this.

Dax: "You stand to protect them, but won't face me like a true warrior. Like a man."

Still continuing to spit foul words at him, Comet merely stood on his two feet not going let him continue as the alien obliges to what he was saying.

Comet: "You want me to fight like a man? I'll fight you like one."

Not going back down as he removed his helmet and tosses it onto the ground, Dax smiled seeing how he was going to fight him. Doing the same, Dax threw his sword to the side as the two looked at each other. Dax cracking his neck, the two soon walk at each other as well began to run as the two begin to punch each other in the face. They were both blocking each other's attack as well not backing down, Comet stopping Dax from punching him soon begins to hit his ribcage repeatedly as Dax could feel the force of the young man's punch's hurting him. Dax stops this and soon headbutts him, he delivers a uppercut making Comet move back as well delivers a solid left punch making Comet land on the ground.

Dax: "You fight like us, somehow your the only one that isn't afraid to fight like a.."

Continuing to talk, Comet kicks him hard in the stomach and stops him from talking. Getting up, Comet takes his chance and punches him hard in the face as Dax moved back feeling each blow. Stopping it, Dax flips him to the ground as well punches him repeatedly in the young man's face. Comet, tasting blood in his face as he could feel being beaten.

Dax: "This brings me no honor, but if this will make Rex crumble underneath of one of his men. I'll take it."

Comet: "Then do it, you want to be a warrior. Kill anyone who challenges you? Then do it."

Acknowledging him as Dax merely smiled at how the alien was tempting him to do this, showing no fear in his eyes Dax merely liked how this alien was going die a honorable death in his hands.

Comet: "Come on!"

Shouting in his face as Dax was about to hit him right in the face as well bury him in the concrete, however Comet moved his holds him in a bear hug. Holding him straight in the hug, Dax couldn't break free as he soon got up as Comet began to knee him in the stomach which made the Subtopian unable to breath. Moving back, Comet merely breaths in deep as well swings his left hand at him and strike him to the ground. The two were right now bleeding from the faces as well breathing heavily from the fight as Comet looked at the beaten man, he could end Dax right there and make sure that he wouldn't chase Rex or Lex. But it would make him a killer, something that Rex, or any peacekeepers would do.

Comet: "This, is the only offer you'll ever get. Go home, never return to the surface. Never, hurt my family or home."

Making those words would go right through his head, Dax looking at the alien could only blink in frustration as it seemed like a answer. Comet, walked over to grab his helmet as he didn't notice Dax wobbling back up as well aiming his blaster arm at the young man. Before Comet could react, the two didn't notice that someone used Dax's sword to cut off his hand. It was a horrifying sight as Dax looked to see who cut off his hand, it was Renegade as the hired gun quickly enough stabs him hard in the chest. The Subtopian merely gasps unable to process what was happening to him, that he didn't die by his brothers or this alien, but that of a human, a ultimate disgrace.

Renegade: "That, was for my bike you bastards blew up."

As when he transported Devizo to the base, his bike was destroyed when they were caught under fire. Dax, tried to remove the blade but Renegade quickly removes it and slices his neck. Bleeding out, Dax soon dropped to the ground dying. Comet, still standing looked at Renegade as the man looked at the alien teen seeing how this wasn't how it was suppose to be. However, before he could say anything, they heard a explosion which was the weapon Devizo had set.

Renegade: "You should know, Rex is at the center of the bomb. You can argue about killing someone here, or go be a boy scout."

Giving him a choice as Comet, merely looked upset as well quickly flies off to the site of the blast and see if he could help out. While for Renegade, looked at the sword seeing that this would make quite the replacement from his normal blade. Equipping it to his back, he grabs the body as he decided to send it back to Subtopia making it a warning that warriors like Dax, could die my a human's hand.

* * *

_**Center of Storm city**_

The device had went off as the anti rode smoke cloud covered most of the city forcing the Subtopians to retreat, they headed to their drills as well retreated back to their home. Lex as well Devizo watched from a distant as she saw how Rex was the one delivered the payload, Devizo smiled how he might die in the explosion. Lex, seeing that Rex admitted he was her daughter as well how Comet called her his girlfriend, she couldn't take it. Making a choice, she quickly charges into the air going to try and save him. Making her away through the smoke, she saw Rex falling from the sky as she caught him. Holding him close, she could feel the anti rod smoke contaminating her as she tried to stay awake as well fly to somewhere they could land.

_"Lex, open you eyes."_

Remembering the words she heard from Rex as she begun to notice something, a bright light by her side as she saw Comet charging right to her. She smiled seeing how he came back, the peacekeeper was able to catch Rex as the two soon flew to where Devizo was. The doctor, saw how they all looked roughed up from the mission as he could feel sorry for the two, except for Lex.

Lex: "Sorry to disappoint you, but. I guess, I'll always be his daughter."

Speaking out of breath as she passed out from the gas, Comet still conscious catches her. Devizo, saw how he held onto the two seeing him bleeding from protecting them. He smiled at the young man's admiration, he soon decides to do something unpredictable as he takes Rex to get him some medical assistance as well Comet. Who decided to take Lex, as the scientist made his way to a hospital. Comet, decided to carry her to there as he might not have enough strength to fly. Everyone soon saw how the alien was carrying the villain Lex as they all stayed silent for him, Comet looked at Lex seeing she saved Rex. Meaning there was hope for her, and possibly Devizo seeing how he was going to save Rex.

_**The next day**_

In a hospital bed, Rex was right now slowly waking up seeing himself out of his uniform along with in a patient seeing how he needed treatment. As well Comet, who was right now wounded as well had some fractured ribs along with bruises all over his body. He tried to get up slowly as he felt his bones a bit soar, this made Comet opens his eyes as he smiled at Rex seeing how he was back up.

Comet: "Sorry, that I was late."

Thinking of something to say as Rex merely nodded at his words, though the two noticed that of Lex seating in the room noticing her boys waking up.

Lex lighting: "Glad to see you two acting good as usual, but also hope you two have the strength to help me out on my trial. I'm, in a bit of trouble for a lot of stuff."

Bringing up how it be bad to leave them alone, as well need her help. Rex nodded seeing how it be good, if possible for her to join back. However she informed him that Lex lighting retired from how much activity she had done. Though, Titanium Lex would happy to join the league of freedom. Looking over to Comet, she didn't know what to say to him seeing how he defender her from how Dax called her a abomination. From all that has happened, it was impossible to think about what to say. The only thing the alien could do was kiss her lips which stunned her, although he was hurt Comet was able to show that he had enough strength in him. The two stopped as Lex was right now blushing from how he did something that brave.

Comet: "I kind of took that from your book, is it ok?"

Asking her which she couldn't help but laugh, Rex looked at the couple seeing how this was going to be a bit difficult with them dating. However, with how his relationship in past have caused him problems. He wouldn't let the same happen to Lex, as well also she was in safe hands. The tender moment however soon ended with the news which the three looked at seeing Dr. Devizo getting a medal of honor as he was the one who made the device to stop the Subtopians and saved Rex's life. To this, Sergeant Agony standing by his issued that the him as well the members of the Injustice club would work side by side with the league so that they could be heroes as well strive to do good.

Titanium Rex: "Ah, shit."


	21. Ep 21-A Super Thanksgiving Special

_**"It was over, just like the both teams that had hated each other had put aside their differences to save the same city they both lived in. The League of freedom as well the Injustice club had combine both of their skill as well personal powers to handle the Subtopian Invasion from taking over the surface, which almost costed their lives. Most of the teams had gotten severe bruises but in the end they were all able to repel against the enemy forces, though in the end there was a price. Both Rex as well the two teens Lex and Comet had been both heavily hurt in the anti magno rod mist, Comet's wounds came from Dax seeing how the two fought each other warrior to peacekeeper. Which ended with Renegade, coming out of no where and killing the older Subtopian in a cruel like manner. Though things got worse when Agony was on the news with Devizo as he was right now thanking the doctor for saving the city, and doing so made him as well the rest of the team join up with the League so that they could try and be 'good' guys. This made Rex extremely pissed off, however today was different seeing that this day was somehow a day where both good and evil don't exist. A custom holiday which permit both the arch enemies to not fight each other, Thanksgiving."**_

* * *

On the road passing by half of Storm city, the League of freedom was right now in a family sized van which allowed almost everyone to fit in. Especially the returning member Lex, who was now going by Titanium Lex after her father seeing how she was going take up the mantle after learning after he may be still a jackass, he was still a hero. Rex himself was able to craft her a new suit that was based off his own along with going through congress as well multiple authorities that Lex would be looked over as well make up for any crimes she had committed in the past. The team was right now passing decorations which was for the Thanksgiving celebration in the city as Comet never seen this much effort put in one day.

Robo bot: "I understand you curiosity Comet, the meaning behind this was that on this day. The natives of this country along with the pilgrims that arrived to America made peace on this day, as well all being thankful for what we have been given."

American Ranger: "Indeed, that is why I'd be happy to show you my one man stage show of the origins of Thanksgiving."

Sounding a bit patriotic which Comet didn't understand what that meant, though the machine stopped him from asking Ranger what it meant. By the window seat was Black Saturn, who was right now looking upset after when the battle was done. Portia decided to head back to doing her show, meaning that Courtney had to go with her as well. It was a really sad thing for everyone to watch a grown man get upset when he losses his sidekick, but still he smiled at how there was something else to be happy out.

Black Saturn: "Well let's make sure they got enough for me to eat, because after this Thanksgiving. I'm heading to my parents, they have a massive feast of meals from across the country."

Expressing how it was going be quite the party, though Lex being confused due to her hearing about that his parents canceled the party. But that was a joke that his parents would pull every year, though somehow Lex could see something else more to that.

Titanium Lex: "Well, this is going to be the first Thanksgiving that I'll be having with my two dads, my boyfriend as well eating some fresh turkey."

Getting excited by that, until she noticed behind her as well Cooch was a live turkey which gobbled at them. It surprised them as they didn't even hear the feathered bird in the back, however Rex let out a small chuckle at the girls being surprised by the bird.

Titanium Rex: "Don't mind Mr. T, he's going be the turkey that beat's Devizo. You see, before when we hated each other. We were once friends as well had a competition that would end with me, beating Devizo. It was the one thing that didn't involve us beating the crap out of another."

Smiling at how the memories of him making a well groomed turkey for his teammates would always blow down the house, except there was a small piece of information that was missing. Margarine was the one who helped cook the bird, but from how he was smiling at the thought everyone else looked a bit confused as well felt sorry for Rex.

Comet: "Sir? I looked up the rules of trying to cook a animal, and one of them is to not name them. Which forms a bond that will block any method of trying to, kill the animal."

Explaining how what might happen when someone names a animal, though Cooch's stomach was right now growling seeing how Ranger stopped her as well everyone from stop eating as tradition dictates that they avoid all types of meals before Thanksgiving. Soon enough, they had arrived at the mansion which soon enough saw Devizo at the entrance looking almost happy to see them. Rex, extremely was hating how his own mortal enemy was at his base as well home he's been here ever since the beginning. But today was different, they may not be enemies today but still didn't mean he could kick his ass in his thanksgiving cook off.

Dr. Devizo: "Glad you could all make it, we already got the meals ready. Just need to get the bird ready."

Teasing Rex which made Rex merely bite his lip trying to not get angry, but today not even his words would get through him. Everyone soon to get out as well look inside of the mansion seeing how Devizo was able to make a whole collection of meals for both teams. Cooch, having trouble wanted to have some but Devizo stopped her seeing that the smell was truly amazing.

Cooch: "Please? Ranger hasn't let me eat anything since this morning. I need to eat something."

Stomping her feet on the ground as it kind of looked adorable, he had to put up with it as he escorted her to the back where there were small appetizers for her to have. As everyone went inside to get comfortable, Rex had asked Robo bot to help out with the turkey as the large sized animal looked impressive.

Titanium Rex: "So? Ready to lose again? Cause my bird here is healthy, as well ready to be cooked for tonight. Happened to know where Margarine is? Got her a challenge that will knock her shoes off."

Sounding prideful to the villain as Devizo, knew this tactic of her for sometime knowing that he would use his maid to help out with cooking for tonight as well for the whole team.

Dr. Devizo: "Oh her? Well seeing how that this was a time of being with thankful. I thought she had did enough and should take the week off."

Responding to her which meant that Rex's winning streak was coming down all hill, without his ace up his sleeve he would loss the chance to beat Devizo. This made the villain laugh in victory as he would head back into the kitchen to prepare for the rest of the meal as Rex merely dread about how he lost his edge in this cook off. Meanwhile while that dilemma was going on, in the living room was Blue menace as well of Sharketa as the two were right now in the middle of a football game happening.

Sharketa: "My people don't have this back in the sea, though I do like how the humans bicker like sword fish trying to best themselves in sword play. Except I get to see bones breaking, and a bit of blood."

Shuttering at the thought which Menace thought it was creepy seeing how she was liking it to much, though the moment was ruined by Ranger coming in with a box full of arts and craft. He placed it down in front of the two as they gave him a very confused as well serious expression that he was standing in their way.

American Ranger: "Hey there folks, see you all watching some good old pig skin. Now, there's a television set up in the back, I need the room to set up for the first ever thanksgiving play. If you like, be a good time to join me so you all could learn how this holiday was first made."

Offering them a chance to learn something educational, all this did was make Blue menace grab the remote and higher the volume to make a answer for him. Ranger, a bit disappointed merely turns away as he 'accidentally' trips the home entertainment station which made the two villains looked shocked and angered.

American Ranger: "Great! Now that you all have nothing to do, I need help. Blue menace, your on tech and props, and Sharketa? You can be the first ever aquatic Pocahontas. Now we got lot's to do, Chop chop!"

Giving all three of them roles, this merely made the shark woman let out a angered roar as well began to charge at him. Ranger merely runs away as the Blue menace watched seeing how a muscular size shark female was chasing around a American soldier was possibly the second best thing to watch then football. While this happened, the Third eye was right now in the kitchen making some mashed potatoes as well some yams.

"Coming through hot!"

Spoke out who was Robo bot, that had a dish already set and primed as he mistakenly made the triangle head entity drop his plate.

Third Eye: "You freaking idiot!"

Robo bot: "Lessons of the kitchen, stay in your lane. I have to make sure the food, is ready as well made nice and able to be eaten. I have over many studies of culinary recipes, look at this ham."

Explaining to the techno like rival as Third eye, merely nodded understanding it as he soon enough flips the ham on the ground seeing how he was over his lane. Robo bot, merely got annoyed as he picked up the ham seeing it ruined. He didn't know what to do as the aroma got four animals in the kitchen which was Robo Dino, Chet, Buster nut and Cooch as they were trying to eat it. Devizo, near the stove with some gloves as well a apron walked over stopping them as the four didn't understood why they couldn't have the ham that fell on the ground.

Dr. Devizo: "You can all have the ham, that is not ruined as well possible germ infested. I could go on more on why animals, can't be in the kitchen. But I have a turkey to make, Lex! I need you to take the four out to the backyard!"

Shouting out to Lex as she and Comet were right now setting up the table as well getting most of it ready for everyone, Lex. Got upset seeing how she had to go on babysitting duty, though Comet would be happy to help her out. It made her at least happy someone could help her out. The two walked over to guide the four sentient animals to the back as Rex, who passed by them had no blood on the axe he was carrying as well no dead turkey.

Robo bot: "You couldn't do it."

Responding to what he was looking at as the old man merely upset by this agreeing with it, the turkey was adorable as well gave him a cute like expression. As Rex continued to explain, the two happened to hear a dinning like sound which was Devizo as he was pulling out a rather golden like based turkey that was fully cooked as well fully fresh. The two heroes looked at it in shock and awe as this couldn't be a normal turkey, the robot scans the bird as it had several enhancements to increase the flavor.

Titanium Rex: "Growth hormones? You sons of bitches."

Third Eye: "Correction, from how we were told. You used your female maid to help out, which she was able to make everyone's stomach full. This, is a small adjustment to the turkey. Which makes the Injustice club victorious, and from the words of Gordon Ramsey. Get out of the kitchen you sods!"

Making a comeback as he and Devizo did a high five looking victorious as they went to get the bird ready, though this didn't mean Rex wasn't out of the fight. They had a few ways to get back at Devizo's mega turkey, in the hallway was April fool looking at most of the appetizers as most of it wasn't exactly to her favorites. Breathing in deep, she was going have a small roll of bread as she happened to notice Black Saturn as she looked surprised as she quickly placed it back on the plate not going to eat it.

Black Saturn: "So, I guess your hungry? I can tell, Cooch almost tried to eat some of the walnuts. It ended with Devizo spraying water on her, but you can have it. I'm heading to my parents for thanksgiving, they leave my best meals in the garage since I can't eat with everyone else. Mostly black olives, sour scream dip, and gherkins."

Listing some of the food he would have, though what April heard was that Saturn had to eat in the back then with everyone else. That sounded a bit sad, though she couldn't exactly feel sad seeing how they were in a type of hero slash villain relationship where she messes with Saturn and he falls for her.

April fool: "Well that, sounds pleasant. Do you think, I could come? Most of the spread here isn't exactly to my taste, but I'd kill a Italian bouncer for some gherkins."

Asking to come along seeing how that made the masked along with edge like hero smile, but to a certain degree as it has been weird since everyone slowly knew the deal between he and her. So he wanted it to keep it a bit low, the two soon noticed the door open showing Sargent Agony who was holding a pie which was his mother's famous pumpkin pie.

Sargent Agony: "Sorry, had to deal with some stuff at congress. Now then, as tradition I have delivered my own piece of food to the dinner. So, I get to join in."

Adding on that it was true if you bring in your own meal to a thanksgiving dinner as well be known amongst the people. Means he could eat at the table, he was excited until the door opened showing Renegade who had his some bottles of champagne as he notice the three.

April fool: "Oh Renegade! I thought you don't celebrate holidays?"

Renegade: "I don't most of the times, but I do not turn down on a free meal. Also, that these champagnes were hard to get. Also, they were from warlords. So, I'm coming in with style."

Walking over as well explaining his deal with his drinks as Agony saw the bottles as they were genuine, as this happened the two arch enemies made their way quickly out noticing what they brought in. The two gave each other a look as well at the food on the table seeing that one of them was going get the most food and take with them back home, it was going to be quite the competition between the two for this dinner.

* * *

_**At Saturn's parents mansion**_

The two drove to Saturn's place where they saw how there were many cars, it was pretty much a big party. April was a bit nervous seeing how that she never been to this type of celebration, though Saturn merely smiled with a expression of being cool as the two made it to the door. He knocks on the door to get someone to answer it, though no one did as it took several minutes as April was getting a bit sadden by this. Saturn, assured her that the door would be answered as it soon opened to show a elderly old man who looked like the butler.

Black Saturn: "Hey there Bunsen, still wearing the same suit. You think you can set up a chair for April in the back for me?"

Asking the man as the butler notice April, who from how he examined her looked like one of the villains he had talked about fighting against. Though right now he could tell even without her having flesh on her face nor eyeballs, she was curious as well being polite to him as well not doing anything bad.

Bunsen: "It will be done master CJ."

Bowing his head to the two as he leads them inside, looking around the place was quite massive as well had numerous people who looked quite wealthy as well rich. Saturn, waves to everyone as they merely ignored him which April found extremely rude, also that they were coming to his parents as they were right now drinking some wine. Bunsen, leads them to the garage where April saw a medium size plate that had Saturn's favorite foods as the hero looked excited. April, looked at the back as well Bunsen as he could tell how she was feeling, he leaves the two alone as April walks over to seat down with Saturn as the two began to eat some of the food that was handed out.

April fool: "This is, quite the set of food. As well we got gherkin, nice."

Trying her best to be optimistic as she soon began to eat as well Saturn, it was a bit strange since they were the only two here. As Black Saturn was enjoying the meal, April noticed several photos of Saturn as a young man who was working on cars from most of his childhood, along with that his parents ignoring him.

Black Saturn: "Oh those? They aren't that much, mostly after when I dropped out of college. I decided to work on cars, they speak to me since they were both edgy as well slick. Though, my parents didn't have time to help out, you know. Running a business isn't exactly a family thing since it involves money and deals."

Explaining it as that sounded a bit depressing for April as she got a bit worried that his parents didn't exactly spend enough time with him, for most of his known enemies they would totally laugh at him as well get a hard on from this. However April wasn't enjoying it, which was strange she enjoys this type of moments. The door opened showing a heavily drunken woman that had blonde hair as well was Saturn's mother.

"So this is the young woman that Bunsen told me about, I had to bring some leftovers in the fridge."

Showing a bit of concern like nature, as she threw April a jar of bread and butter chips. This made April a bit upset seeing how this wasn't exactly the type of meal she wanted.

April fool: "No offense, but this is a thanksgiving dinner, not a trailer trash party which I have been to and ate all the bacon."

Making a joke which she founded hilarious, this made the wasted woman wanted April to join her as she looked at Saturn if he was ok with this. The man merely smiled nodding seeing how this wouldn't be that much, the mother merely ignored how he was trying to be nice to April as she soon brought the young woman to the party leaving Saturn in the garage to be alone. Walking with the mother, April joined with the group as some of them were all mostly talking trash about some middle class people as well about how Saturn was a joke. Everyone looked at April merely waved at her as this made her nervous, as well the fact that Saturn being one of main topics of the conversation made her a bit angry seeing how they were talking bad at him. Soon enough, Saturn came as he was a bit curious to his mother seeing if she had a can opener.

"Ugh fine! Whatever, your killing the mood right now."

Sounding annoyed which she walked over to grab one, as this happened April was soon invited to join them in the lobby to test out some Cuban cigars. The mother came back handing out Saturn's can opener as well asks him to leave, which was basically shooing him off like if he was someone not special. Saturn, looked a bit sadden as he looked at her smiling that she was getting to enjoy the party.

"Come on April, these are Cuban."

One of the people asked as April, shook her head merely smiled at them seeing how this was making her sorry."

April fool: "You know something? I always thought the reason why Black Saturn acted like a pompous asshole, was because he had nothing better to do and mess with villains like me. But I can see why, it's because he tries to be badass as well not be miserable because of you fuckers not caring for him!"

Breaking the moment of joy leaving the people a bit shocked at the skeleton face girl's outburst as well Saturn, who was trying to figure out if this was actually happening.

April fool: "Sure he isn't exactly that cool, or really good with sticking landings as well sometimes making ring quotes which I question them. But that doesn't mean you should ignore him, but I think it's good. Because I like him better this way, then some drunken rich person who likes nothing more but talk about people who can't make decent money!"

Standing up for Saturn as well making everyone shut up, but ended with them laughing at her. This made her confused at how they weren't taking it seriously, Black Saturn sighs as he nudges her to leave as Bunsen leads them out seeing how that the two shouldn't be here. As the two costume people walked out, Bunsen couldn't help but smile to the young woman.

Bunsen: "My dear, in my time of working with this horrid family. I had never seen anyone stand up for CJ, that had to care for him extremely or believe he is something special. I can see your both, I'm glad that it wasn't someone like these people."

Speaking in a kind manner as April merely smiled trying not to be embarrassed from how she spoke on his behaved as she walked over to join Saturn as they soon leave the mansion.

Black Saturn: "Abigale, I never knew that you.."

Before complimenting on how she helped him out, the girl merely grabs him to the side of the wall and kisses him hard which stuns him. So far this had to be the rush after talking at his parents as well the guests, she stops having a moment of air as well leaving Saturn speechless.

April fool: "Sorry, but right now I got really turned on about talking crap at them. Need to take it out on someone, as well kind of took some of their credit cards when I passed by their coats. Wanna get some Arby's? Their buying?"

Acting a bit cute to him as Saturn, being a hero as well not resisting the call for help. He picks her up in a manner as well makes her laugh as they went to Saturn's car and decided to enjoy the night together as well head back to their mansion to enjoy their thanksgiving with their teams and act like a family.

_**Back at the super mansion**_

Inside of the mansion, everyone was at the table right now getting ready as both heroes and villains had a spot at the table. American Ranger, was at the side where he had gotten several bruises as well a bit mark on his arm from Sharketa as he still tried to make her participate as Pocahontas. Lex, as well Comet weren't at the table with the adults as the two were at a small table that had the four animal humanoids as they were waiting for the food.

Titanium Lex: "Why, can we not seat at the table? We've both proven were mature as well handled almost anything. So why are we here?"

Dr. Devizo: "Because I need someone to watch over the kids, think of it as a bonding activity."

Making the moment awkward for the teen as they looked away as the four animals laughed at them seeing that it made them uncomfortable, Lex looked at Renegade as he was in the middle of drinking some wine as well the state she was in.

Renegade: "Sorry kid, but this is also a day when I'm not working. So, your dad is in charge of where you are. Not me."

Explaining his contract as Lex merely got upset as Comet patted her on the back seeing she was upset, they heard the door opened showing that Black Saturn and April fool with some bags of Arby's which made everyone a bit excited seeing how there was no even more food.

Cooch: "Dibs on the chicken!"

Raising her hand first as the other animals wanted it as Comet could see how that the mention of them acting like children was true, the two began spreading out the meal as everyone was getting excited as well began to eat but Ranger stopped them, seeing how Rex and Robo bot wasn't here yet to say grace. It was quite the feast as Devizo, merely chuckled at how he was winning the cook off as he saw no Rex or his 'turkey' he had ready. As this happened, Chet's ears leaned up which made him look alarmed as if he heard something.

Chet: "Did anyone hear that? Sounding like a screeching sound of terror and fear ready to kill everyone?"

Asking rather curiously as everyone merely looked at the dog confused at how violent he spoke of, soon enough Rex and Robo bot came out from the door looking rather scared as well that if they saw something.

American Ranger: "Rex! Glad that you here, you can now say grace and we can all eat together."

Titanium Rex: "Yeah, we got to get the hell out of here. And I mean right.."

Soon enough there was a rumbling like sound as it was coming from the ground, everyone stood up getting concern as quickly enough. Jumping from the windows, ground as well walls was that of mutant turkey like creatures screeching in a horrifying manner. This made everyone freak out as well move back seeing how their razor sharp mouths tried to bite on them as well eat them alive.

Robo bot: "It's a mutant turkey invasion due to that Rex and I mutated Mr. T to be bigger, but was actually a female. So it's not a infestation."

Giving a full detail background behind this as everyone was right now taking cover, except for the animals as they were watching how everyone was being attacked by killer turkey's. Sharketa, looked at the others curious about what to do as Cooch stomach was growling.

Cooch: "So, anyone want to eat?"

Asking the animals as they soon showed their teeth which were all razor sharp as well looked ready to eat, all five of the animal based hero and villains began attacking each of the mutant turkeys as well eating them one by one. The two teams saw how the five were eating them all, as well quickly taking cover as Agony and Renegade were taking some dishes away not going let these animals ruin it. Soon enough the battle was over as the place was now ruin, except for Devizo as his turkey was still fresh as well ready.

Titanium Rex: "Ok, maybe we should. Call this a draw?"

Asking Devizo as the doctor made him look at the hero leader rather pissed off as his turkey clearly won, however there was another rumbling which caused him to drop the turkey. Except it was caught by Renegade, who was able to keep all of it on the plate.

Renegade: "Consider this my paycheck for the year!"

Announcing as he ran out of the room with Agony, though as they moved back they soon saw the floor erupt showing a rather large as well monstrous sized turkey as it looked like something of a horror movie.

Comet: "What the hell did you do sir?!"

Asking rather freaked out, which he was soon being chewed on as he was thrown at the wall. Everyone looked rather upset as they charged at the animal but was clearly overpowered as it took them down. The bird, looked at Rex about to chew on his head before by a slight chance of luck as well a miracle. They heard that of a native American flute as it came from the entrance, there was a maid like woman with brunette hand as she looked serious as well not surprised by what had happened.

Titanium Rex: "Margarine? You came back?"

Margarine: "I knew something like this would happen, either by Devizo or you Rex. So, do I have to do the job myself?"

Asking him as well responding to him as the woman walked over to the giant bird as it looked a bit afraid, as everyone got up they looked at how Mr. T was scared. Rex, soon stopped Margarine seeing how he didn't have the stomach to see it killed. The woman looked at everyone as they acknowledged that he named the bird, meaning now that there was no way she could kill him.

Titanium Lex: "So, not exactly my best Thanksgiving, but one I can remember."

Smiling at how things turned out, however that Renegade stole the turkey which made Devizo extremely pissed off making Rex enjoy the strange like victory. However, still that this wasn't going to change after this, he will still have to get the idea of him as well the league working side by side with the injustice club the next day.


	22. Ep 22-Family or Foes?

**_"After things had settled down with the Thanksgiving fiasco, everyone enjoyed the peace as well doing their best to get along with one another. Except now? It was time to face the harsh reality that Rex didn't want to deal with, Devizo and his villains are living at the mansion! It's good that Lex is with him again along realizing he isnt such a asshole, but he has to put up with that his worst enemy along with several other villains will be living here. Comet, saw how this could be a good thing for them meaning that if they could coexist with them. It could make congress go easy on the League as well not bother them that much, hatting the thought still. Rex had no choice, also that Agony was with Devizo as they were all right were outside seeing the villains moving into their home."_**

* * *

It was a bright morning at the mansion, there were several trucks that had the Injustice club belongings inside as well of some equipment. Since Devizo as well the Third eye were the most intellectual members on the team, their added genius would make the League of freedom quite unstoppable. More the more, Rex was outside looking at half of the people, who threaten innocent lives come in here and possibly make it into that of a frat house.

"Everything alright sir?"

Spoke that of a familiar voice which was Comet, this moving was a a bit tough on him. Seeing how on one side he was going try and do his best to not hurt these people due to Lex making several of the criminals her friends. Also, that he couldn't do anything about Renegade seeing that he helped out in the stopping of the invasion.

Titanium Rex: "Well, if you take the account of the base where every member is being treaded on by half of the villains that burned it to hell? Then no, I'm not alright."

Expressing how he was despising every second of this, Devizo was checking around the trucks to see half of the teams belongings were inside. He looked over to see Rex as well the young man Comet as he walked over smiling at the two.

Dr. Devizo: "Why so glum there? This should be something to be proud of. Taking in lost souls who strayed off the path of good and being given a second chance."

Obviously trying to get them riled up, which it was working as Rex tried his best to remain cool as well not lose it.

Titanium Rex: "I'd like that if it was criminals that knew what they did was wrong. You are milking this and when you screw up, I'm going be introducing my foot right your ass.."

Before anything, the leader of the injustice club pulled out a phone showing Agony's number. One call and it would be over, to which Rex merely flips him off with two metal fingers as he walks inside of the mansion. Devizo, looks at Comet as the peacekeeper remained silent as he didn't want to look at him.

Dr. Devizo: "You should take this as a good lesson, some people can change. Such as Lex."

Bringing up her name as the boy's eyes widen, he was going to say something until he saw up in the air was Lex. Flying down in her new titanium suit modeled after her dad as well holding some of her belongings. He walked passed Devizo to check up on her if she was alright, right now she had to get some stuff out of the pizzeria.

Titanium Lex: "Sorry if I was late, kind of got hold up in traffic. Met some guys, had machine guns. Kicked the shit out of them, you know? Usual stuff."

Summarizing what had happened which meant she was back to being a hero, it made the alien smile as he looked inside. He saw several things in the box, some of it was photo's of her with the league when she first joined. Some items that she won from the fight, as well that of some glasses from the clubs she went to.

Comet: "When I first saw these glasses, I never knew this was considered as proper protection. But I learned, they did make me laugh when I see you wear them."

Smiling at a pair looking at one that was two beer glasses, he looks at her with a mischievous like smile as Lex knew what he was doing.

Titanium Lex: "Hey, I'm suppose to mess with you. Not the other way around."

Trying her best to avoid getting those glasses on, she runs away laughing as Comet tried to chase her. As this continued, Lex accidentally dropped her box as the two soon see it land in the hands of none other then her teacher, as well deadliest member on the injustice club. Renegade, who was looking at them and merely remaining quiet at the sight.

Renegade: "Hate to ruin the moment, but your needed inside. Time to choose rooms."

Sounding not so ecstatic by it as well handed the box to Comet, since if he was going be with Lex again, he should do some of the lifting.

Comet: "I was informed that you had your own home, why exactly are you bunking here?"

Renegade: "Because it's a fucking mansion, I've went to plenty of them when I had to assassinate some dictators. But never sleep in one, not going waste my chance."

Responding to his question as he walked inside, as this happened Comet saw the sword that he took from Dax when he killed him. Ever since that day, the peacekeeper has hated himself for not stopping him. Sure Dax was evil, but to die like that wasn't necessary. Lex, could see the frustration in his eyes as the two were almost having the same rivalry that her two father's have. Walking over to him, Lex calmed him down seeing how it would take a while to get use to this. The alien looked at her and merely smiled seeing that it wouldn't be that bad, though the tender moment was stop as they noticed one of the villains teammates wasn't present.

Comet: "I was going to ask about April Fool's whereabouts, Rex as well the others didn't see her when the club arrived."

Titanium Lex: "Oh, well she had to visit her old apartment and get some stuff. She got a ride back, she can handle herself."

Answering his question as the two heroes headed inside of the mansion to possibly handle the situation of the living arrangements of both heroes and villains, a task that the League may not be able to handle with ease.

**_Inside of the mansion_**

Unknown to almost everyone in the building, directly in the room of Black Saturn. Was the sound of something moving in a rocking like position, in the room was that of moaning along with someone enjoying it. Right on the ground was several clothing pieces which belonged to that of Saturn as well April, in the bed was the white skull face as well red headed woman April Fool. Who was right now riding on top of Saturn who was shirtless as well in the middle of having sex with her.

April Fool: "Come on Saturn, you always wanted this villain to submit, so do it! Fuck me!"

Speaking out of just enjoying how much she was loving the sex that he was offering her, while for Saturn merely moved fast trying to not embarrass himself or her. It was crazy how that several months ago they tried to kill each other, now their in bed screwing like rabbits.

Black Saturn: "That's what I've been doing for the last hour, your just a horny prop comedian that wants to be screwed."

Talking back at her as he get up looking at her eye holes as he couldn't tell if she could enjoy it. But the light moaning as well how she wrapped her legs around his waist confirmed she loved every second.

April Fool: "That's right, I screw loose crazy. So shut up and fuck me into submission!"

Giving him permission to put her in her place as the two share a primal like kiss, thrusting his shaft into her more. He could feel that he was going finish, April could feel it herself as she wrapped her legs around him not going let him go. Saturn, feeling her tight form around him tried to get off but still continues to fuck her still, about to his climax he tried his best as well knew how to stop her hold.

Black Saturn: "Abigail!"

Shouting her real name which made the villainess let go of him as he soon removes his member from her pussy which he cums across her exposed stomach and chest. April herself, cums on his bed sheets as well blanket seeing how the two almost felt light weighted and weak. Pouting upset, April looked at Saturn knowing that he never used her real name at these types of moments.

Black Saturn: "That's the fourth time you tried that, but I'm not. Ready for it."

He spoke to her as he went over to the side grabbing a napkin and wiping his face off from the sweat as well hands some to her.

April Fool: "But why? We're already considered one of the most reckless on our team as well a interesting couple. You like this hot body and I like your cute as well sometimes idiotic personality. Why not seal it with a bundle of hero or villain baby?"

Black Saturn: "Because one, Rex would kill me. Two, Devizo would murder me. And three, I don't want to fucking die yet. I still got a lot of stuff to do, especially making sure I'm this city's lonesome protector."

Explaining the situation of why he wasn't going to make her a mom, ever since she lost Blazar and had to give him up to his actual mother. Saturn, tried to help but to make sure to be careful. April, could see how Saturn might be scared of being a dad, to which she gets up from the bed and seats by him as the half naked adults remained quiet.

April fool: "I'm, sorry. I should not let that slipped out of my mouth. It was just, wanted to be happy again. As well, have someone I know enjoy it with me."

Sounding sincere as well placing her hand on her stomach, Saturn. Looked at her and merely could agree she can be funny, violent yes but funny to say the least. The two hold handles until suddenly, they heard the closet open which they see none other than Buster nut. Who apparently was spying on them as well recording them with a camera which made the two get angry.

Buster nut: "Sorry, but that last part got to me and. I couldn't stop at how it was both boring and beautiful."

Admitting to how it looked special, however April got some of her clothes on and grabbed one of Saturn's rings. Letting out a murderous like yell, she chased after the Omega animal out of the room which Saturn made sure he was fully dressed. Rushing out seeing April run, he didn't notice that of Cooch walking by the side looking curious as well holding a box that was for her new roommate.

Cooch: "Did you two go to pound town? Smells like it."

Asking the masked man as he tried to not answer it, it was embarrassing to talk about something like that with Cooch for two reasons. One, she's the most hyper active sex addict on the team and also, not so good at keeping secrets.

Black Saturn: "What? No. Just did some, sparring with April. Anyway why are you holding a box of..."

Quickly changing the subject, he saw several fish based jewelry which obviously belonged to Sharketa. Looking at most of the rooms, they were being shared with the villains which meant it was going to be difficult to hid the fact that he and April are together as well banging.

Cooch: "Getting Sharketa's snacks in, their quite tasty. Also I love these small gold fish, nice and squishy."

Pointing what appeared to be two gold fish earrings, eating the two quickly the two soon see Sharketa as well her grabbing the box as well looked angry at her 'roommate' eating her stuff. Running to her room, Sharketa pushed the masked human to the side going after the cat. Breathing in a sigh of relief, he heads to the bathroom to try and wash off some makeup he hand on his hands when he was caressing April. Heading inside of the bathroom he happened to see Robo Dino, who was in the tub sleeping.

Black Saturn: "Damn it..."

Speaking in silence closing the door seeing how this wasn't going to be easy for him to get use to these villains sleeping here, April sure because there a somewhat couple but a mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex? No way in hell.

* * *

_**The next morning**_

After the harsh moving in as well that of everyone trying to settle in, everyone begun to wake up in a type of uncomfortable like situation which involved some arguments along with everyone still having trouble with sharing a room. For Comet, he woke up in his room where he was sharing it with obviously Lex. Except, instead of sharing a bed they slept in separate beds. They decided to take it slow as well not be to much of a couple, they were still having problems with their relationship. Though that didn't mean they hated each other, they just needed to figure out how exactly they could repair what they lost. The two got up and remained quiet, they walked out fully suited up and headed downstairs where they saw the two teams having breakfast together along with trying to get some food.

Titanium Lex: "Ok guys, one waffle per person. Got to share now since we are a team, after this we're heading out to the field for some team practice."

Speaking out to everyone sounding like a friendly American Ranger taking command, Comet smiled at her as he got some coffee to help him wake up. Blue menace, noticed how Ranger looked tired as his roommate was Buster nut, who was apparently masturbating to shoe that the soldier had gotten from a woman who was a fan of him. Saturn, heard through Third Eye that April strangled the animal making him erase a video of something inappropriate of her which meant the recording was gone. Comet, watch how she was being like her old self but serious but the mood was ruined seeing that of Renegade as he walked over to which he wasn't wearing his helmet as he showed his buzzcut haircut.

Renegade: "I guess your all going to be learning from Lex? Well just know I'll be joining with her. Because I'm going show you all how I was able to kick your asses."

Sounding smug which left Comet, burning up with his eyes glowing watch the man walk out of the room. Everyone saw this and merely whistled a bit seeing how this was uncomfortable.

Chet: "So ugh, anyone want to tell a joke?"

Asking the people trying to break the mood, only it lead to them all finishing their meal as well heading outside to practice. Lex, looked at Comet as he was still having the issue of working with this man as she walked over to him.

Titanium Lex: "He may act like a sociopath but he is a good teacher, there are lessons the others could learn. And, I won't let him get you to hot headed."

Comet: "Yeah, which is almost a. Slight issue."

Expressing how his drink was turned into ice, Lex could see he was still trying to control both of his abilities. She soon walks out to check out how the others were doing, in which he stayed back. His emotions soon changed when he noticed something, which was Rex and Robo bot not here. Deciding to check things out, he saw the entrance to the basement lab open as the peacekeeper walked downstairs to see what was going on. Arriving at the lab he saw some photo's of a pig like humanoid named 'Jonathan Hogsly' a suppose evolved animal pig that was used during WW2 which Titanium Rex meet in battle by the codename, Swine Kampf. After the war he was given immunity due to him helping out kill the Further, he is now in Pasadena living in peace.

Comet: "Rex, what the hell were you.."

Before questioning this, the alarms went off meaning something was happening. Flying right outside he made it to the backyard seeing everyone meditating as well not trying to be distracted, the alien claps around them waking them from their deep meditation as they soon noticed the alarms.

American Ranger: "Where's Rex and Robo bot?"

Looking around to see where their team was, though right now there wasn't anytime to find them. They would have to figure out what was going on their own, Saturn had to bring some people in his car which was cramped while the others who could fly began to head their quick as the Third Eye was able to detect where the disturbance was happening.

_**In Pasadena**_

In the neighborhood was Robo bot as well Titanium Rex as the two were looking at the former German villain as he was right now making everything around him float. The two heroes avoided getting attacked as well seeing how that even if the pig man was old, his powers haven't weaken.

Robo bot: "You know, this would never happen if by possible to go and run a campaign about villains not being trusted!"

He shouted as he was avoiding several trash cans being thrown at him, Rex trying to get in close. Flies straight at him only for the pig man to let out a strong like roar making the old man fly backwards.

Swine Kampf: "You won't put me in the slaughterhouse!"

Yelling at him as the scream almost made Rex almost deaf, flying across midair he soon hits someone behind him. Thinking it was none other than Lex or Comet, he looks up seeing the digital triangle head avatar Third Eye.

Third Eye: "You are welcome, next time you might land in a nursery home."

Brining up how Rex might now survive, which made the old man upset. Quickly enough, he as well Robo saw the League as well Injustice club joining in as well doing a dramatic like entrance. Everyone saw how the swine was glowing purple as well raising everything around him, he began hurling it right at them which soon had everyone scattered. Saturn, getting out of his car he saw that a stop light crashed through his windshield.

Black Saturn: "No! What the fuck man?! I still have payments on this car."

Getting upset as he quickly ducks as the swine continued to throw more stuff, Devizo taking cover saw how the pig was almost overwhelming everyone. Renegade, was walking by the fence watching the fit as well how everyone was walking around like headless chickens.

Dr. Devizo: "Excuse me Mr. Freaking cool cat, but can you get off your high horse and help?"

Renegade: "Sorry doc, but I can't with him. I'm fine with kicking the shit out of people, but with the likes of pig man here? The man helped killed Hitler, I ain't going lay a hand on him."

Showing that he had standards, especially towards a war hero who helped save America which Ranger. Taking cover merely mutters that the man was still a freaking traitor, Comet and Lex soon arrived to see most of the battle happening. Looking at everyone, this had to end which Lex grabbed her whistle and got everyone together.

Titanium Lex: "Quit the crap! We are a team, League of Freedom, strike!

Making a battle cry for them as Rex was shocked to get everyone's attention as they quickly got into gear, Sharketa rushed in holding her blade as she begins to cut most of the flying objects in the midair which Blue Menace fired several laser shots at the pig. Ranger, looked at the small Buster nut as he picks him up and quickly enough hurls him at Swine making him flip out. Cooch and Comet rushed at him as the bulldog used his Omega powers to send him upwards, the feline grabbed a nearby baseball bat and leaps at the villain and knocks him to the ground.

Cooch: "Fore!"

Shouting as Black Saturn and April fool, rushed in which he through his rings into his face while for the prop comedian. She hits him in the face with a smoke bomb, Robo bot leapt from behind and puts him in a hold. Spinning him around he gets thrown at the Third eye as he grapples his arm around the swine and swings him at Robo Dino, taking cover he grabs the pig by the cape and hurls him at Rex.

Titanium Rex: "Get em kids!"

He shouted as tosses the angered pig to that of Lex and Comet, which the two of them used both of their powers to fire a strong blast of energy making Swine Kampf head straight into a house.

Dr. Devizo: "Oh, that's not good."

Looking a bit shocked at how well the two teams worked as well that they sent a mad pig into a civilians home. Checking inside, most of the massive group merely gagged at the smell of what was inside.

Comet: "What in Solar System?"

Asking as they were looking at a collection of heads, bones as well numerous body parts as the sight was like that of a Texas chainsaw massacre. As well a old man looking nervous as well moving back, Swine Kampf got up freaked out by the sight of this as Ranger looked at the old man recognizing him.

American Ranger: "Warbond? Is that you?"

Calling by the name of the old man's name, which he nodded looking a bit crazy. Quickly enough he began to explain that he blames him as well Rex for dragging him into the war as well turning into a full psychopathic murderer. He was going use Swine Kampf as a suspect if anyone found out about this, it made everyone utterly terrified until Renegade rushed in and begun to beat the living hell out of the old man.

Renegade: "How, dare, you, try, and, make, the killer, of, Hitler, a, suspect!"

Punching him in the face repeatedly as this was a bit hardcore, though everyone stopped him seeing that the old man had enough. Soon enough the large team began to clean up around the area as well make sure that Swine Kampf would get his home rebuilt from the damages it took.

_**Later**_

After the whole cleanup, Rex was left to look at how everyone was getting along. While this happened, Comet was by the side waving at him as well looking serious. The old man could tell that something was off as he walked over to where the team didn't see them talking to each other.

Comet: "I saw the papers, what were you exactly doing? And don't try to hide it."

Speaking serious as how although they helped find a killer, it was suspicious they were here while everyone else was at the mansion. There had been enough lies as it was, which Rex merely turned to which he couldn't fully answer him.

Titanium Rex: "One day, you'll understand that. Some people, can't change. When they were once friends, family you can forgive. But, not friends."

Looking upset at this as he decided to fly away, needing some time alone as Comet could realize what he meant. That Rex as well Robo bot tried to find something that Swine Kampf did that was illegal, which might possibly show that villains don't change. This, made the alien merely stay silent as he couldn't believe what had happened. Looking back at the others, they were congratulating Lex on a job well done.

Comet: "You may be right sir, but. I have faith, that even worse of us can change."

Walking over to the others seeing that this alliance between the league and injustice club was going to take getting used to, the alien only hope that Rex could try and see it to.


	23. Ep 23-Masters of Lex

_**"A victory was made that day, when both teams of good and evil stood side by side against a former villain turn regular civilian. Comet, surprised by everyone's action when they banded together against the Swine, this was something he was looking after when he first arrived to the planet. That the league of freedom would be heroes, as well not that much glad that Rex was behind this incident. He still wanted the villains even though that half of them especially Devizo helped out in stopping the rampage, though Rex was able to tell Lex to much of her dismay felt angered as she couldn't talk to him for a while. He still believed in her, however couldn't for Devizo or even the murderer of his brother Renegade. The next day was met with silence along with everyone minding their business, especially a certain cold blooded fish woman that was right now nowhere to be seen, so far there was confusion of why she would want to be on the team seeing how she despised most humans here on the surface. So why does she stands with a group villains and now heroes?**_

* * *

In the mansion, Titanium Lex was looking around for the shark woman Sharketa as she wanted to ask her if there was anything she wanted since Lex was going to head out to get some drinks. Though there was no sight of her anywhere, a woman that size as well muscular should have been seen. To no avail, however the red haired heroine could here something from the bathroom as it sounded like hot water.

Titanium Lex: "Hey Robo Dino! Rex told us a bunch of times to not use the hot water, we need to save money."

Looking annoyed that since their staying at a mansion this massive, they couldn't use it to their hearts content. However there was no sounds of complaining or that of a Jurassic comment from the bathroom. However that of steam, hot air coming through the crack of the door as well something of a humming tune. Turning her head, the prop comedian merely walks over to listen to what was going on in there.

_"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold."_

Sang that of a melody, a song that sounded like it was coming from a mermaid. She could recognize the tune from a movie, there was no opera like instruments playing or that of instruments. So how come it sounded so, mesmerizing to make April curious about it.

_"Come all you pretty fair maids, Whoever you may be. Who love a jolly sailor, that plows the raging sea."_

The singing continued more as well sounded aquatic like, Lex moving to the handle opens it to where the bathroom became that of a sauna. Looking inside she saw some clothes on the ground as a sword by the side, she looked at the curtain seeing a faint shadow where it looked familiar to her.

_"Should he return in pov'rty, from o'er the ocean far. To my tender bosom, I'll press my jolly tar."_

Titanium Lex, didn't know who was singing that beautifully as she gripped her metallic hand not knowing what might be behind the curtain. The steam continued to cover the ground as she kept going to where she was nervous to pull the curtain.

_"Many a pretty blooming, young girl we did behold. Reclining on the bosom, of her jolly sailor bold."_

Her hands shaking as well mind racing, the half Subtopian continued to walk towards the bathtub not knowing what was behind it. Lowering her head not being swayed by the song, she grabbed the side of the curtain ready to face whatever might be hiding from it.

_"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold."_

At that very tune, Lex moved the curtain away making it whoosh right pass whatever was behind it. Her eyes merely gazed in a shocking sight to see something surprising, Sharketa in her white and black skin. Naked in the water, her skin was cleansing against the water she was laying in. She had a impressive breast size which made her a bit jealous, however there was one part that made her speechless. There was a male appendage attached near her pussy, it was quite large than even Comet's. Before reacting, Sharketa's eyes widen in a blood shot look as well baring her teeth at the intruder, she rose from the water making Lex scream in fear as she rushed at the human and slamming right across the wall raising her up. It was so fast that Lex didn't even see it coming, Sharketa looked at her in utter anger at this invasion of privacy as she couldn't tell if Lex was even a teammate.

Titanium Lex: "Sorry! I didn't mean to look, Same team!"

Speaking while being choked at the same time, as this happen the shark woman merely lets go of her making Lex couch from the grip. Sharketa looked away before putting a towel across her waist covering her penis, Lex still looking a bit stunned saw how Sharketa look back at her.

Sharketa: "Just get out. Get the fuck out!"

Sounding not like her average cold blooded self, but that of a sadden as well scared girl that didn't want to be seen. From it sounded, she was embarrassed as well wanted Titanium Lex to leave, this continued which she used her upper strength to stop her. The more this continued the more Lex didn't move as Sharketa merely stopped at this moment, turning away Lex could hear that of a whimpering sound. Getting concern, Sharketa was looking away trying not to expose herself to the intruder any longer.

Titanium Lex: "Calm down, I'm not going do anything to you."

Doing her best to calm her down before she went full killer on her, walking over she could hear the growling from Sharketa like if she was a wounded predator. Taking her steps cautiously, she knew that if they were against Sharketa, the shark woman would bite her on the side. However, in this rather strange sight she wasn't acting like a warrior. Placing her human hand on her shoulder, she tried to comfort her as the shark woman allowed it.

Sharketa: "Please, just leave me. I don't want anyone to see me like this."

Titanium Lex: "I can't, your my friend. As well the only ones who shows respect, and. I just want to help."

Speaking out for the nature of why Sharketa was acting like this now, to which Sharketa looked at Lex merely showing that of a afraid like expression. This lead to a massive like bearhug which Lex could feel the strength from her, though Lex beat through it making sure she didn't falter from this. As the girls hugged, Lex was given the backstory of Sharketa's extra member on her body. She was born with it which wasn't normal for most of her kind, as well thought of her as a freak. Especially where she wanted to be a bodyguard of a mermaid, they thought she was a monstrosity. This lead to that of a downward spiral to becoming one of the sea's strongest and dangerous shark women, along that becoming cold blooded enough to conquer the surface.

Sharketa: "If, I would have conquered the surface. I might have, attracted someone of my strength. That, might possibly like me. But those plans went to the abyss, seeing I'm on this pathetic team. As well, a surface dweller."

Sounding like there was no chance for her now, almost like how Lex was when she figured out she was a bug like hybrid. Except Devizo and Renegade made it fuel her desire for vengeance, which soon lead to changing her path. It's still a lot for her to taken in, but now this was happening with Sharketa in a different way, now it was her turn to try and help out.

Titanium Lex: "Well, not exactly. There a lot of people up here who, really like your type. Yes, it's strange but they would love to have a rather muscular shark girl like you."

Gesturing to how much there was to love, though the shark wasn't a fool seeing how most of the males here weren't that much to her standard. The only thing that she would want was a strong male for that to withstand her on the field of battle, as well a bedroom. Lex, understanding this merely began to think of something to help her out.

Titanium Lex: "It's your choice but, me and Comet are going on a date. Well, a reform date since we want to try and. Act like a couple, no secrets or anything that would ruin whatever chance we might have. You can come if you like, might be fun. As well could be helpful to ask Comet any questions if there's a alien that you might like."

Trying to attempt to bring her to the date as well ask for Comet to assist her, if there were no humans that would like her. There could be a chance in the stars, leaving Sharketa to get dressed the woman remained silent not knowing if she could trust her. Sure, Lex was at least someone she could trust seeing how she wouldn't fall to weak men and could hold her own. But could she trust her as, a friend?

_**Later in the evening**_

In the living room right now was Rex, who was looking at the newspaper seeing how in light of the strange alliance. Devizo and his team was making the league popular, a sight which was making him hate it. Sure, it was good for the others but Devizo? Being seen as a hero as well everyone forgetting about the people he hurt as well manned in badly. Just made him hate it, though this anger began to quill as he begun to hear something which was that of a piano ballad, getting up he walking to the entrance as well near the stairs seeing Devizo playing on the piano. The music sounded quite fair as well good, which had him merely like it to a certain point.

Titanium Rex: "I didn't know you had any talents, except for coming up with plans to kill me and squatting in my mansion."

Dr. Devizo: "And here I thought your night patrols put you in a good mood."

Speaking back at him of how that it had gotten a bit, childish for them to be acting like this. When they would butt heads on the field before teaming up it was normal, but now it was much different seeing how they were sharing the same mansion.

Titanium Rex: "They usually do, but with what's happening right now. I can't exactly enjoy it, along with learning that my worse enemies are living here. Especially the guy that murdered my brother."

Explaining it to him, Devizo was able to hear what happened. It came from Lex, sure it was that of a backstabbing action like he would do. However, Rex was feeling like utter shit with him sitting near the villain.

Dr. Devizo: "Well, you have my vote it you want to fight him. Not exactly a fan of him, hell of a teacher as well taught Lex how to put a person in a proper arm hold. But he often would act like a anti villain, kill people for money but somehow leads to something good to happen."

Thinking of how Renegade's work has gone from lately, sure he would get hired in secret to take out people of ranks or ruling small countries. Was he a hero or villain? Though Rex could feel how they were getting comfy with each other, before he could say something the two begun to hear something from the stairway. Looking upwards, the two soon saw their daughter Titanium Lex. Not in her uniform but wearing that of a red dress, not revealing but looked like she was getting ready for a dance.

Titanium Lex: "What, do you think?"

Asking in a nervous manner as the two could merely utter of how beautiful she looked, from their expression the girl could merely smile seeing how they were loving her look.

Titanium Rex: "So, what's the occasion?"

Asking her in a curious like concern as Devizo, got curious as well seeing how wherever she was going must have been for a special occasion.

Titanium Lex: "Well, it's for a date. A makeup to be exact, it's with Comet. If your curious, I thought. It be nice if I could try and possibly, fix what had happen. He's the boy that I actually liked, as well want to see what might happen."

Sounding a bit nervous, while Rex could agree it was going to be a challenge for the two of them to try and reform their relationship. It was something to try, Devizo was still cautious of dating a cosmic alien that could possibly level a town, but he couldn't deny how he showed respect to her as well couldn't harm a villain. The door opened showing Comet, who was wearing a suit as well it looking like it was from a prom. He had his hair comb along with looking like a date that every father would, however right now Comet was nervous seeing how her father figures was looking at the two.

Comet: "I, was able to get a car ready for us. As well, this."

Not trying to lose his focus, the girl walked over to open the small box seeing how it was a light purple corset flower just for her. This made Lex a bit speechless lookin awe shock as she hugged the peacekeeper, Rex could smile at how Lex was enjoying this type of treatment while for Devizo, could see how this was something to his liking. For much of Lex growing up near boys who wanted to date her, made him a bit defensive as well had them 'taken' care of. As this happened, they also heard another set of footsteps as it was from Sharketa. The shark woman had that of a large dress fashion for her almost related to Lex's, except it was light blue wit a ocean theme.

Dr. Devizo: "So ugh, what exactly is this?"

Asking out of curiosity looking at Comet as well Rex, which had them confused which the alien didn't know this would happen.

Titanium Lex: "She's with me, I want to try and help her find a date. Also being that of a bodyguard, right?"

Looking at Sharketa winking which Sharketa merely rolled her eyes at the comment, but still wanted to try it out. The shark woman also had her triple edge sword on her hip, seeing how that it could help her feel comfortable. The father and adoptive dad watched how the young man was opening the door for Lex, while for Sharketa growled as she sat in the front of the ride which made the human driver nervous.

Driver: "Ugh, is she, a vegetarian?"

Asking out of pure fear making Sharketa huff at him, Lex waved at them as well Comet as the car soon drive off with the two men looking at their daughter go. As this happened, they heard only the chuckle from the backside which was Renegade. Who was right now on a chair watching the two as well eating from a bag of chips.

Renegade: "That was pretty sad, seeing how your boy scout as well your daughter is going to try to date. As well have a tag along."

Looking at the two which made both Rex as well Devizo get confused by this as they continued to watch the hired gun eat from the bag more.

Titanium Rex: "And ugh, what exactly do you mean by that? Since day one, Comet's been a rule follower as well had to go through most of Ranger's training. And that's not easy, since he tried to convince how America is better then most of the world."

Explaining how although they had a falling out, Comet was there for everyone as well wanted to try to be with Lex again. Renegade, merely waved his hand at that notion seeing that how it was full of crap.

Renegade: "Well, I'm just saying. If they do somehow get together, it might lead to that of a second screwing."

Dr. Devizo: "Second, what do you mean by that? What does he mean by that?!"

Asking him as well Rex since he didn't tell Devizo about some certain events of what happened, Rex whistled trying to not answer it as Devizo could merely gag at the thought as well look at Renegade seeing how he might have taught her that.

Renegade: "I never taught her how to seduce someone, all I did was teach her how to kill with her hands. That had to come from Rex, and if it's possible. They might get together, run off to las Vegas. Get tattoos on their bare asses and soon enough, you two will be grandfather to ET with her making a bunch of hybrid Subtopian bug peacekeepers."

Listing the facts of what might happen, the mere images of what might happen makes the two merely shutter and wanted to chock the man right there. However, what was with Sharketa joining with them? Which Renegade merely applies she would join them making it a threesome, the two merely ignored it as well walked away ignoring what he was bringing up. They went to the living room where they sat on the couches where they would try to not think about it, however it still lingered on. Rex, seeing how it could be possible since female mantis's had a knack for luring males to their deaths, but she didn't have those genes. As well could lead them to screwing again, Devizo was merely gritting his teeth hating how she used what she must have gotten from Rex was used.

Titanium Rex: "Ok, were following them right?"

Dr. Devizo: "Oh we're following the fuck out of them! As well were having a talk about when their screwing happen."

He added which Rex merely got annoyed as the two rushed out the door to catch up with them, Renegade merely chuckled at this seeing that he considered this another lesson for Lex. That father's would want to see what would happen, American Ranger walked in confused of what was the commotion was happening which Renegade looked over at him.

Renegade: "Rex and Devizo went out to spy on Lex's rebound date to avoid the alien getting her pregnant. Also, if you plan on going, take this camera."

Handing him a camera which Ranger, saw how it was old school one which he could operate. However his mind was full of betrayal seeing that he was Rex's friend, rushing out to follow them as Renegade merely chuckled curious about what might happen.

* * *

_**At the Italian Bistro **_

Inside of the restaurant, most of the customers were confused at the table which had Sharketa. Having some meat as well eating it off the bone, while for Comet and Lex merely felt like it was normal as they were looking at the meals they were having.

Comet: "So, Sharketa wishes to form a relationship? That's nice, however I don't know that many alien races. However, I bet there this planet has some people that might like her."

Informing them about the chance Sharketa could have with meeting someone, however the woman growled at Comet. But he still believed that she could be with someone, the sight of this made Lex a bit chuckle as well Sharketa seeing that making a alien boy frighten was amusing, especially when it came to moments like this. Lex, calmed her down as the shark sat back down seeing how this felt like a stupid choice.

Titanium Lex: "Well, it's good to come out. I mean, who doesn't want to meet you here?"

Looking at the crowd, which Sharketa looked at the people as the humans merely looked away. Comet, saw there was sadness in her eyes as he looked at Lex as there was more to it. The two, along with their tag along continued to enjoy the night while outside of the establishment was a Arby's truck which held that of two protective males as it was Titanium Rex and Devizo.

Dr. Devizo: "Well, you were almost down a member that very moment. Wonder what alien blood looks like."

Curious about what happened in there, Rex saw it as they saw how Lex was making some jokes as well making the table laugh.

Titanium Rex: "Comet knows how to handle a situation, unlike some people when they try to blow up a mansion."

Dr. Devizo: "Oh and here we go again, blaming me for a stunt which soon lead to this. None of this would have happen if you would have spared Frau mantis."

Bringing up a harsh moment which made Rex merely grip his regular fist, seeing how that was going to far.

Titanium Rex: "Well I'm her father, and the point was that had I no choice. And right now I'm trying my best to fix what happened."

Dr. Devizo: "Correct, and I raised her. So whatever she got from your gene's was from you, all I did was, try to be a villain."

Making a plausible answer for the comeback, which quickly lead to a standstill seeing how that it might be both of their faults for not looking over Lex like a normal father. Also, how that if there was a chance they could repair whatever damage that had happened to her, they would do it.

Titanium Rex: "I'm sorry, I still forget. That, you were one of my friends. Long before, this."

Apologizing for the argument as Devizo did the same, the two merely shared a chuckle seeing how it was strange. They were once mighty enemies that would make the city shake as well everyone watch with anticipation, however now they were fathers looking over their daughter. As they were continuing to spy on the date, inside was Comet looking nervous as he looked at Lex.

Comet: "Lex, I must admit it was quite a amazing how you. Handled the situation with yesterday, it was quite surprising how you did it. You would have made quite a peacekeeper, but your still amazing."

Bringing up how the team display was magnificent, Lex merely blushed while Sharketa merely mocked the two doing a mouth like impression with her hand. As this happened Comet looked at Sharketa seeing how she wasn't enjoying this, although this was about him and Lex the sight of seeing Sharketa like this was upsetting.

Comet: "Sharketa, if possibly I'll help you the best I can. We are teammates after all, even though you did try to cut my head off."

Remembering the first time they fought, the girls laughed a bit they quickly saw a waiter coming near them with some refills for them. Sharketa, was sniffing from him seeing how there was something familiar with this male.

"Oh, ugh thank you mam. But ugh, I'm actually taken for. Also that I heard about a phone call for a 'Lex'? It was her doctor talking about the sifilis spreading like wildfire."

Which made the three as well some people at other tables look shocked, Comet's eyes glowed feeling insulted how that was brought up in this matter while Lex felt insulted.

"Yes, I'm afraid of any petting, heavy or otherwise would be ill advised. Doctor's word, not mine."

Speaking like if he was a expert, this only made Lex merely angered as she broke the glass in her hand with her regular hand. This reaction made the waiter a bit hesitate but he still continued to talk to them.

Titanium Lex: "Who are you?!"

"Just a concern waiter."

Responding to the outrage waiter while for Sharketa, merely growled as she gave her sword to Comet as well getting up as well removing some accessories she had on her wrists.

Sharketa: "A dead one for ruining the chance of trying to get help you walking shit ape!"

Shouting at him in a outrage as the waiter merely gulped at this, meanwhile back in the truck was Devizo as well Rex thinking about the old times as well not paying attention to what was happening inside. Along with having some of the burgers inside of the truck, apparently it was stored just for them seeing how Devizo had a friend at the fast food establishment.

Titanium Rex: "I have to admit it, kind of glad to enjoy this moment. Not with you but still, a moment to enjoy."

Which Devizo, seeing the old hero enjoy it was ok as he took some of his curly fires from his side. Rex, tried to get them as he noticed the binoculars by the side. Suddenly his mind got back to recognizing why they were here in the first place, Devizo looked scared grabs them as the doctor looked at what was happening inside.

Dr. Devizo: "There's a argument happening, Lex is accusing the waiter while Comet is trying to stop Sharketa from eating him."

Describing what was happening, soon enough he saw of how the mustache was ripped from his face which revealed that of American Ranger which made Sharketa more pissed off.

Titanium Rex: "Wait, Ranger is there? What the hell!"

Getting surprised by this as Devizo soon saw how the shark woman leapt on the war hero making the crowd laugh, along with recording it as how the aquatic female was beating him to a pulp.

Dr. Devizo: "He just took a nine inch to the head, Sharketa is beating him with a bottle of vine. Comet is trying to stop her while Lex is trying to interrogate him, he's pointing at something. He's pointing at us! Start the truck, start the damn truck!"

Getting afraid while Rex was starting up the engine, he tried to start the engine as there was no success. To which, they heard a certain banging from the outside as it sounded like a angry red haired woman.

Titanium Lex: "Dads! Out here, now!"

Shouting in a seriously pissed off tone, the two men felt worried as they quickly dusted themselves off trying to not act suspicious. The two walked out seeing that of a beaten up Ranger held by Sharketa with her holding a sword, along with Comet's eyes glowing a bit upset as Lex was severally pissed off at the two.

Titanium Lex: "This is so disrespectful, and humiliating! What the hell did you expect to accomplish?"

Asking them rather confused by this act of invading their privacy, along with Comet not understanding as he asked what was the purpose of this act seeing how he was just as angry as Lex.

Dr. Devizo: "We got afraid about what Renegade told us, the idea of you two running off. As well possibly getting knocked up had us worried."

Comet and Lex: "What?!"

The two asking as he must have found out about them banging, Lex groaned at this feeling extremely embarrassed by this as well how they were watching them to make sure it didn't happen.

Comet: "Sir, we didn't plan on anything like that. And if we did, I'd make sure to ask her, or rather wait longer. Because we want to try and take things slow!"

Making hand expression as he wanted to make sure, whatever they would happen would not involve sex. As well it coming from a man like Renegade was something not to believe, since he was a dangerous man to be near. However, Lex merely shook her head seeing that when Renegade's name got brought up, made her laugh.

Titanium Lex: "I shouldn't have known, ever since I started that stupid period! He's been acting like a step dad making boys afraid of me, especially them leaving. Edward from high school? Went to Florida. Andrew? Sky diving in the grand canyon by himself. Brittney? Got sent to Russia because she was 'enlisted' to join the damn KGB!"

Bringing up of whenever she tried to have that of having a relationship, the people she liked was quickly taken out of the picture. Not killed, but sent off seeing how Renegade was good at making people afraid. Rex, along with Devizo were feeling like major jackasses for following for Renegade's ploy, Lex merely sigh as Rex walked over which made the girl move away still not liking him right now.

Titanium Rex: "We, should have think about what would have happened. As well remember that Comet, isn't like the people that might have put the moves on you. We should have trusted you, your not a little girl anymore. As much as, we want it to be."

Apologizing to the best degree, Lex looked at him still not seeing if she could trust him. For now, it was at least a apology instead of acting like a grouch as she accepted it with a hug. Devizo, putting on a pleading like face as he walked over to hug her. Except Sharketa, stopped him as well picked him up by the back shirt looking at him.

Sharketa: "You owe me, big time."

Dr. Devizo: "Of course! I know a crocodile by the name of Count Crocula! He's looking for someone as well."

Making up for the ruined date night, Comet smiled at that as Lex grabbed him and brought him into the hug seeing that he should be with them. Rex, smiled as the three let go seeing that all was forgiven.

American Ranger: "I just came, because of you being buddies with Devizo. Can I go home now? I think I need the shower."

Speaking up weakly as well spitting out a broken tooth as Rex saw how he was getting buddie with Devizo, Rex quickly nodded as he helped him up while Sharketa dropped her villain leader. Lex, looked at her finned friend and smiled for her while Sharketa tried to look away, since she was making a small smile as she was dating a baron as well someone that might be a deadly as her. It wasn't that bad of a night, though Rex could only hope that this didn't go to far with him being friends with Devizo and sharing Lex with him at the same time.


	24. Ep 24-My fair Oculus

_**"With the rather, awkward as well humiliating like date night. Rex couldn't feel more horrible for interrupting the date between Lex and Comet, he should have trusted his gut then take the advice of Renegade. A villain who let him manipulate him to go all father craze, especially getting comfy with Devizo. If this was going to happen, then he would have to kick these villains out faster then anything else might happen. So far right now the people of storm city was loving them, which was wrong, even now since they had just stopped the Abominable snow mime, along with that Black Saturn as well Comet joining them. On Comet's side was he wanted to help out as well continue his code of protecting the city, while for Saturn. Was hanging around April, since the more time they were sticking together the more it be difficult to separate them after the villains were kicked out of the mansion. It was driving Rex insane, he didn't know what to do at this point. All he could do was suck it up and hope, that some crisis would happen that might expose Devizo's true intentions."**_

* * *

After the defeat of the snow based creature, the team merely had a dinner to celebrate of this. Though instead of making jokes, it was met with silence as well how it was rather strange that no one was talking. Rex, felt humiliated at how the villains got the spotlight on the fight as that Devizo was on the television showing like being a hero. Cooch, at the end of the table was looking at her claws as they had gotten long to where it hurt as well that made it impossible to pick up anything.

Cooch: "Rex? Is it possible to trim my nails?"

Curious if he would help, he merely muttered to her as he was still looking upset at the fact his enemies are eating at his table. Cooch, looked around as she tried her best to get some food but it hurt to try and grab something. Robo Dino, saw this and tried to hand some chicken strips to her which soon enough makes him sneeze on it as he had developed that of a cold.

Robo Dino: "Sorry, got a cold. Doesn't happen when your so called 'friends' dump a giant bucket of ice water on me. Still want them?"

Looking at Cooch which she sadly nodded as the T-rex looked at that of Chet as well Buster nut being responsible for that. Blue menace, was eating his meal which was that of a large plate which made some of the people look at him with a curious look.

Blue menace: "Hey I need it, this battle suit requires me a right weight to use it. I can't exactly buy a Ivan Whiff suit!"

American Ranger: "Hey, don't need to make a excuse. Accept the weight that you have, lard ass."

Muttering the last word making several of the people at the table laugh, as well Renegade as he could help but enjoy that comeback.

Renegade: "Nice one soldier."

Complementing him as Blue menace used his claw to make a middle finger, as this was going on Devizo merely tapped his glass which got everyone's attention as everyone looked at the blue haired man.

Dr. Devizo: "I want to announce, although that it would have been nice for Rex to join us to take on a low rank villain like the Abominable mime. It was nice, to be on the same team with a old friend, as well helping out a new generation to become heroes. Along with, not making mistakes like me and Rex did."

Making a speech as Rex, wanted to sucker punch him for pulling that up. However, all he could do is hate eat his food as Lex along with Comet could tell Rex was disliking every moment of this.

Titanium Lex: "So, Rex. Do you want to bring up anything, to tell us newbies on the team? Something we did wrong or anything?"

Seeing that Rex could be a teacher to these people, however the wasn't looking at heroes but that of villains that were using the title to get away with not going to jail. Everyone looked at him seeing that he had no choice but to answer, looking at a small bowl he saw that of the bread rolls were gone as well he couldn't get anything.

Titanium Rex: "Who took the last two rolls? Because if you want a team to work. They all need to eat."

Looking at Devizo seeing that he might have taken, but he didn't as he was about to go against this. However, it ended with Third Eye coming in floating like a ghost as the group looked at him.

Third Eye: "There is a visitor with balloons outside, teenage by the age as well singing. Someone should get it, before I do my best to not make him cry for the job he has."

Stating the cold hard truth as Rex, merely groans upset as he got up to check out who it was as the AI like being leaves making everyone feel a bit uncomfortable with how he left. As this soon passed, April wanted to bring up something as every looked at her as she merely put on a smile at what she was going to say would be better then that of Devizo.

April Fool: "Well, Black Saturn and I are getting a interview with the Oculus. Since we're the most curious as well fascinating couple since Comet and Lex, we're going to talk. Also, he wants to know why exactly why Saturn decided to be with me."

Bringing that up which made Saturn, merely cough on his roll seeing that he was the one who took the rolls. As this happened, everyone watched him choke as Robo bot noticed this as he walked into the kitchen noticing this as he pats him on the back making him spit up the bread piece. Everyone merely got grossed out as Chet, sniffing it merely eats it as the people merely got grossed out by this sudden action.

Robo bot: "Well, that's what happen. Anyway, just came to tell you that Rex is flipping out because he's getting sued over the custody of Cooch."

Making everyone gasp at that, Cooch herself looking scared by this as they could hear Rex getting upset as well groaning out loud as well cursing up a storm.

Blue menace: "So what does this mean for us? Well we pull of our resources to stop this law action firm?"

Robo bot: "Oh no, I'm saying this so everyone stays the fuck out of the living room. I'm using it to catch up on all law and order shows, as well any shows which involve these matters. As well download a law degree to help with this case, don't disturb me."

Responding that he didn't trust everyone to handle this grave matter, leaving the kitchen he goes to the living room and closes the door to it. They all felt a bit confused by this as they didn't know if they should, Cooch merely looked at her finger nails still upset at how much was happening to her as Devizo walked over and insisted to helping her out with it as the feline walked with him to help her trim her nails.

American Ranger: "Well, at least there isn't anyone throwing a fit or anything. Remember back in my home if you left the table, my mom would spank someone in the behind."

Thinking about it as everyone merely gag at the idea of it making everyone get up not wanting to think about it, ruining the dinner Black Saturn stayed behind as he was still bothered about the Oculus asking about why he is staying with her. He decides to do something he didn't expect, which was doing the dishes as he wanted to keep some distance. While this happened, Comet stood there merely by the door noticing this action.

Comet: "Saturn, I wanted to know about why you almost chocked on a bread roll. However with most of the dramatic looks and expression I have noticed, there's something your afraid of."

Black Saturn: "What me? Never! Ever since this team up I've been getting pumped up, along with not letting anyone talk to me like some over dramatic teenager afraid of admitting his afraid of what might happen when he is taking things to far with his psycho girlfriend."

Speaking all of that out as well loosing his breath, making Comet merely surprised as he fired a ice beam at the energy drink he was about to have seeing how it took a lot out of him. The caped hero gave him a look and throws the can into the recyclables trying to act cool, however the can missed making Saturn get upset. Walking over, the peacekeeper crossed his arms as there was more to this than meets the eye. Saturn, knowing how Comet merely got a stuck up personality to get involved in these matters. He would have to spill the beans, which he stops cleaning a plate.

Black Saturn: "Ok, remember. When I got teleported to the future as well saw my old self which looked rather, of a old fart?"

Asking him which Comet's mind merely remembered how that Zenith went into a sex frenzy with Ranger which might have lead to that of the end of the world. Also, how it was avoided when he felt his rear being defiled by Ranger.

Comet: "Vaguely, as well wish to burn it out of my mind."

Admitting that had happen, as well how he still had trouble looking at Ranger when passing the bathroom as the thought still haunted him since these day.

Black Saturn: "Well, in the future. I saw, April, along with Dino Robo as well of Robo bot being the remaining survivors. Not so pretty, also that, amongst them was a. Being that, I didn't think would exist."

Slowly trying to put the pieces together, still didn't make any sense for Comet as the alien was merely confused by what he was trying to say. To which Saturn merely whispered it into his ear, Comet merely nodded as well looked shocked at what he was told looking rather surprised by this information.

Comet: "No, your lying. I know damn well, that. But, really?"

Sounding like a dumbfounded comic book fan as Saturn nodded, seeing how what he said to him was the reason why he stayed with April. The real reason, not because of the feeling she had for him or that he found her rather sexy. Comet, rubbed his helmet surprised by this as Saturn nodded as he grabbed a energy drink. But Comet burned it from his hand as well made it into a gooey mess.

Black Saturn: "Shit man! I needed that!"

Comet: "Well, what you said just made this more serious as well the fact that now. You have to care for your body."

Bringing up that which Saturn shuts him up, he may have told him the reason he shouldn't have speak out loud like a damn loud speaker. However, before Comet could talk about this more they soon to hear that of a argument happening in the lobby room. Comet, rushed to check it out seeing that of Titanium Rex arguing with Devizo about something while Cooch, was standing in the middle like if she was a child.

Titanium Rex: "Well I'm sorry for trying to help you try to not be get caught up with a lawsuit! Cat chores aren't exactly on my top priority, maybe you should go to your old owner where she's now a dog owner."

Talking more like a old man shouting at a kid, this left Cooch merely looking upset as well crying as she run out heading upstairs as well slamming her door shut which made everyone jump a bit. Devizo, merely sigh at him not going say anything seeing how this lawsuit was being a pain in his ass.

Dr. Devizo: "I was insisting on helping out, but right now I'll let you have your shitty mood. Just look at this, when you want to talk about it. Come talk, and I can see what I can do with this lawsuit."

Placing some papers on a nearby table, the doctor leaves them as the shouting of the female feline made him disgusted at the moment. Rex merely got upset as he sat on the chair to which he grabs the papers as he read them quickly. As this happened, he merely throws them on the ground which Comet didn't understand what was getting him more upset. Grabbing the paper, he read it as he was surprised what he was suggesting. Which was making his own hero team while having the same name.

Titanium Rex: "This is bullshit, this is what Devizo wanted. He gets all buddy with me, and now brings out this plan to replace my legacy. As well possibly ruin the name and make it into something of a nightmare."

Getting concern of what might happen if he signs these papers, while Comet could agree that this was utter and total bull shit. He had no knowledge of this worlds law, or how it was to be handled. Though now this wasn't the time for this, grabbing the papers as he looked at them. This held the rights to making the injustice club their own team, as well leaving the mansion to set up their own base.

Comet: "Sir, this is legal papers. As well he would have to apply by them, and you wanted to make him as well the others. Now I'd want to help out, but. Under certain situation, I'm needed elsewhere. Just nowhere, you got my trust. Not fully with some of the stuff I learned from you, but the trust that you can save Cooch."

Bringing up how he could see that Rex could beat this, as well still handle this situation of Devizo making his own league of freedom. Though Rex was merely left uncertain of what would happen, all he could do as hope he would find a solution of this problem as well keep Cooch on the team.

* * *

_**The next morning**_

Right at seven straight in the morning, Rex along with that of Robo bot, American Ranger as well Buster nut were coming to join in on this trial that would determine the fate of Cooch's fate of being on the team.

American Ranger: "I'm coming to support my friend, why in the hell are you coming?"

Buster nut: "Because I heard that the owner had a fond of you, she change her mind she can tag in a on a real man."

Responding to him as the men as well machine gagged at the sentence, soon enough they looked upstairs seeing that of Cooch waking up. As well walking near Devizo, Rex walked over to try and apologize to her but the cat remained silent not wanting to talk to him after last night.

Dr. Devizo: "Give it time, she'll turn around. Think of her as, a little sister. Or possibly, that of a.."

Rex quickly stops him seeing where this was going, he nodded as he looked at the kitchen seeing Comet who was having some coffee and merely wishing him luck. He was going to need it as the small group went out to handle this matter, while for the peacekeeper had his own matter of what to deal with this future nonsense. He was writing it in a journal as writing the possibilities of what else might happen, from what Saturn brought up to him. The future was doom, a group of surviving members of the league still alive. As well certain members of the survivors being people that he would have never imagine being on.

Comet: "I can't believe it, this is just too much. And where the hell is me and Lex?!"

Getting upset that he wasn't there to help out or that of Lex, all that he could gather was something happened here in the present to cause this destruction in the future. But what?! It continued to rattle across his brain until he decided to get some fresh air, as he went outside to where he heard something from the distance which was a car coming over which showed inside that of a driver which was none other than the Oculus. Flying back inside, he quickly tried to fly Saturn but soon see's in another room that of April fool out of her standard costume as wearing that of a gown along with having her hair combed. For once, she didn't exactly look like a threat but somewhat of a sane woman.

April fool: "Did you happen to know where Saturn is? I told him I was getting dressed for the Oculus, and now I can't find him."

Asking him which she looked actually serious about this, he didn't know but told her that the Oculus was here along with he was coming up to the mansion. This made her frustrated to which she remained calm, walking pass Comet she was going to greet the man while the alien merely felt sorry for Saturn. With just learning what the true relationship between him and her, Saturn had a lot to worry about when trying to make her happy. Heading across the room, he begun to hear something in a nearby closet as he opens it to reveal that of Black Saturn as he was right now wearing his regular suit looking a bit nervous.

Black Saturn: "Say anything, I'll break your nose."

Comet: "I can't, cause this is your responsibility sir. Along with that what happens here matters in the future, I don't know what I can do. The only thing I feel like is possible to watch, as well see what happens."

Suggesting that he had no hand in this matter, only Saturn had as the brooding masked man merely leans his head at the back of the wall. He seriously was unable to process this as he didn't know what would happen, while Saturn was merely biting is teeth afraid of what he will say to the Oculus. Stepping out of the closet, he merely was going to prepare himself as Comet didn't know what was going happen as he decided to stay hidden so he could observe what will happen.

_**In the living room**_

The couple was looking at a male in the room who was Oculus, he was wearing that of a sweater vest along with that of having a computer near him as well two microphones. It was for them as he was right now recording the session online, it was nervous for that of Saturn as he never been in these types of situation. Especially with a girl who liked him, Attached to his head was that of a metallic like visor that had been connected to the laptop so everyone could hear as well possibly view the session.

Oculus: "Well it's quite a joy to finally see the two of Storm city's most well known rivalry turn romance. Most of everyone in the masked community is asking questions, such as why now? Has this always been a thing? How did it even start?"

The interviewer explained as April, looked at Saturn seeing he should speak out since he was good with talking all the time. However he felt like his tongue was caught, to which he mustered whatever strength he had and began to talk.

Black Saturn: "Well, we first met when I was out on my first assignment. A drag race, like actually the first thing I liked. They all had a explosive set in the engines, and the one who placed those bombs was.."

Stopping to point right at April seeing how it was one of the first big schemes, her plan was to do a type of Fast and Furious gag with it landing in a pie shop making a gooey explosion.

Black Saturn: "I was able to stop it, while accidentally letting a Camaro be destroyed in the process. It was sad, however this lead to us encountering many battles which soon enough, kind of sparked something."

Seeing how if it wasn't for that first case, the two would have never met. Oculus could see of how many people were viewing as there were plenty of people, watching the pod cast which meant this was getting interesting.

Oculus: "Now April, as everyone can well doubt know your considered to be the princess of prop comedy. Along with being the skull face candy girl, but tell me this. With the fans from being college students, to that of gang members. Why, do you have this somewhat obsession with this man?"

Looking to April, as the skull face girl merely sighs as she leans her head against the chair along with being a bit curious of how he asked her. Thinking around in her bone shaped head, the girl twirled her red hair and thought of the answer.

April Fool: "Well, before me and Saturn were the people you know us now. We both attended the same university, now unlike most people. I, kind of liked Saturn way before the whole. Dark and brooding state, call it a girl's crush cause I thought he was so, dorky."

Remembering how when she still had her flesh, so far when she saw Claudius acting all macho back with his fraternity. She could help but chuckle, along with that how whenever he did something stupid, she laughed when he wasn't looking. Saturn, looked at her confused of how now she was brining this up.

Oculus: "School love, quite poetic. But when the day that the fire came to the mansion, you left before the Injustice club could. So what by means happened, before the mansion was consumed with lava."

Brining up a memory of what happened, it was dramatic for the two of them. Seeing that, when Saturn how she knew about his true identity along with her own as well piecing together why she had liked him.

Black Saturn: "Well, under those few moments when she was torturing me. I, admitted that she was funny. Along that, she explained how that she wanted to know about me more. Which, soon enough ended in a kind of crappy way of us fighting."

Explaining that, under that very night was quite dramatic seeing how with only words and a few zaps. They begun to bond, though as the talking continued of how they become more of a couple. It came to the certain point, a question which the Oculus had to know as well plenty of the people on the pod cast seeing how there was also important events then just them trying to be the next big thin.

Oculus: "Well then it should be easy to ask you, several months ago there was a fight that involved that of the lost of the alien infant Blazar. Which you had taken up like a adoptive son, but now Saturn is here to help you out. Which begs the question, do you plan on having kids?"

Asking the two which made both of them silent, while April was keen on having a bundle to care for. Saturn, was right now at a loss of words seeing how that was the one thing he wanted to avoid. Shaking his head, the two looked at him as Saturn noticed from a window of Comet looking down at him hopping that he could say something to settle this. Holding a Saturn ring in his belt, he placed it on the table as well calmed his breathing.

Black Saturn: "If, that choice was ever made. Along, that I would have to take up a role as a father. I'd fucking freak out along with wanting to back out, however if there was a choice in which I wanted to have a kid to carry one the Saturn legacy. At least, I'd have someone, who knew what she was doing."

Muttering about how he might be able to handle that responsibility, which left April gasping in a awe struck like expression as she hugs him tightly. Oculus, merely chuckled at how that it was fascinating to see the fact, a hero who was once considered the ass joke of Storm city now being serious would take up a challenge of being a father. With that of his arch enemy, Comet smiled at how it turned out as quickly enough he heard the car pulling up at the gate. It was the group, flying towards them he soon saw Rex looking tired as well that everything seemed to be ok since Cooch was with them.

Buster nut: "You have no idea what happened, Devizo saved Cooch. Robo bot beat the shit out of the lawyer who threw a fist at him, and Ranger helped out with banging Cooch's owner to save Cooch."

Sounding excited as it sounded like quiet the event, from how he sounded the alien merely chuckled at how it sounded hilarious as he soon laughs at that seeing how it was possible payback. Ranger, merely stayed silent as well looking horrified as they headed inside as he soon saw Devizo smiling to Comet greeting him. Looking at Rex, there was a odd look on his face seeing how he wasn't angry but, much more calmer.

Comet: "Was, everything ok sir?"

Titanium Rex: "Yeah, for most of the time. I've, kind of hated the fact that these villains were living here. I thought, they would want to ruin us. But, Devizo wants a second chance. So, after we saved Cooch. I, sign the papers for Devizo to have his own team. It's the least I can do, for much he's done."

Sounding like he was doing a right thing, Comet smiled at how Rex was changing as Comet was hugging the old man before rushing inside of the mansion.

Titanium Rex: "What about you?"

Asking him since he couldn't join them, the only thing Comet replied by was that he was watching a friend being something more than what he was. While they were heading inside, while this happened Devizo merely was smiling in secret forming a sinister smile while holding the documents of Rex's signature. Things were going change alright, once he would show Rex how to run a team he's way.


	25. Ep 25-Iliga of their own

_**"That was close, extremely close to the point where that Saturn could have screwed up the interview. Especially that of almost having the slight chance to say something that was from the future, a grizzly one that Comet was only told about. The alien peacekeeper didn't know how to coop with this, the chance of him letting this happen along the moment for the world to be destroyed by a unseen power? Was something he was terrified about thinking that if something like that was powerful to wipe them out, was something to take note of. Along with that of trying to figure out how to avoid it, but right now what was happening is Devizo getting his own League of Freedom. Which meant Devizo was going to be the hero, there was two good things about this such as him along with the Injustice club would be moving out, and that they could use most of the mansion without afraid of wasting money. So how come there was something off about this deal?"**_

* * *

It was a early morning, most of the League were enjoying the moment of peace and quiet seeing of how the villains were out of the house. Comet, being one of them had woken up to not hearing the pattering of Buster nut using Ranger's tap dancing shoe like a, masturbation tool. Along with that Blue menace hogging the television and least of all, Renegade not spying on him and Lex trying to make up some quality time they couldn't have since they started dating again. He couldn't do anything, but now he didn't need to worry about it seeing how he was gone. Didn't need to worry about it, all that he could do is enjoy the moment of him going to do his best to be a one of a kind boyfriend. Heading to the bathroom, he begun to brush his teeth as well check out his light red eyes seeing nothing wrong with them along seeing if his breath was clean. He takes a quick shower were he made sure he smelled nice as well proper, getting out as well placing a towel over his waist. He walks out to his bedroom to see a rather shocking sight, he saw a girl moving a table in the room. It was a awkward moment since the blonde haired girl noticed she was looking at male alien with a good ab set as well looking like a male model coming out of a photo shoot.

Comet: "Hello, why are you moving the table?"

Asking her in a polite manner, however he could tell she was staring at his stomach as well almost acting like a statue. Shaking her head she informs him about that there was a moving crew taking some of the selected furniture out of the mansion. Before anything, Lex came in looking at the scene in which this messed up sight made her question this even more.

"Sorry, I was just doing my job. I'll just go."

Quickly telling the half Subtopian as well getting out with the table, Lex looked at her boyfriend with a suspicious like look as well noticing him looking like if it was on a show. Naked boyfriend comes out to meet a girl, wife comes in and looks at the two as well was going to go ape shit on them.

Titanium Lex: "Tell me that you weren't trying some alien bullshit with a moving.."

Comet: "No, stars no. I just came out of the shower to see her. What's going on?"

Responding back to her seeing how she could just be as angry as her dad, Lex going to make sure the door was close soon saw Comet quickly changing into his suit. It was a while since she saw his naked body, so far from how he changed from the blast as well him being exposed by that of cosmic energy. He was damn sexy, she reframed from going over and rubbing those muscles as well possibly seeing if he could screw her like last time. Though those quick thoughts in her head went away as Comet was suited up along with getting his helmet on looked at Lex still in her trance, she shook her head as she was going to explain what was happening.

Titanium Lex: "There some movers downstairs taking the furniture, and the piano!"

Getting to the point as this was alarming, the two soon ran out of the room to check out what exactly was going on downstairs. Soon enough, they saw several people rushing out with half of the mansion making Ranger upset as well almost not understanding what was wrong. On his phone, the man was talking on the phone as they looked at Ranger seeing if he knew anything.

American Ranger: "Apparently in the contract, when Rex gave Devizo his team he gave him permission to take half of the furniture. He's talking to Agony if he could find a deal on some furniture. You don't want to know how much he will pay."

Expressing that Rex would pay less to safe money which got them annoyed, so far Comet was beginning to understand how age works for some beings of this planet. The older you get, the more they will do their best to avoid losing hard earn money to expensive things he could build. Rex, muttering upset like as he walks over to check out the three as they waited for him to answer.

Titanium Rex: "Agony told me that there's a contractor that will refurbish the mansion with the league of freedom westside. But, I don't exactly see him."

Looking around where quickly enough, they heard that of a turbine like jet sound which was coming from the sky. Coming in like a yellow and grey rocket, landing in front of the lawn was none other then Ivan Whiff, the billionaire weapons maker as well the same one that tried to recruit that of Lex as well Comet.

Comet: "Ivan Whiff, what the hell are you doing here."

Getting a bit protective seeing how he was the only person on the planet that wasn't right to have the term hero since he sold most of his weapons to different countries.

Ivan Whiff: "Relax, I'm right now in charge of refurbishing the league. Was pretty cheap with how far Agony was putting the price was, nothing that big. But just now I'm glad to be aiding you all."

Putting on a smirk on his face which made everyone really not trusting the man, Rex felt really upset but still with someone who has tons of money along had style. It couldn't be that bad, he hoped. The others quickly notice the skirmish as the armored suited Ivan hands them a small GPS device for them to follow him. Activating his jet boots, he soon flies off for the others to follow him as they didn't know what was he had planned for them.

Cooch: "Does that mean we get new stuff?"

Asking them which they could only nod to her seeing how that was the possible way to answer her, especially that she didn't understand what was going on which was probably a good idea. After The seven heroes found the directions to the place, they had soon arrived to that of a large like building where it said 'ILIGA' in bold blue words which made everyone suspicious about this. Soon enough the doors opened showing that of Ivan Whiff who smiled at them along with welcoming them here, Rex thought it was rather weird to get furniture from a place like this.

Ivan Whiff: "Iliga isn't just your first stop for inexpensive build it yourself European design, it's also owned by operated by Whiff incorporated."

Explaining it to them, so far none of them were impressed along not understanding it. Lex, however was excited by this since this was a good place to get furniture. The man soon leads them inside to where they saw the massive space the place had, taking a look around it was huge.

Robo bot: "From the structure of this place, it homes over twenty millions furniture's both from Sweden, France as well Italy."

Explaining about it which made American Ranger merely gripped his hands together since in WW2, Sweden stayed neutral in the war. However Rex was right now checking out a piece of furniture which was held by three Halen nuts. Saturn, was right now sniffing something which was coming from the cafeteria which he got curious as he decided to check it out.

Comet: "Sir, I think we should split up. Just because Cooch is looking around and might want to rip the pillows."

Speaking to Rex as he looked at how the others wanted to explore the place, the old man nodded thinking it be best so they could avoid any bullshit. The four soon left while Rex was left with Robo bot along with Ranger seeing how they should keep a eye on Ivan, who was right now trying to repair that of a wardrobe which was having a issue. It collapsed in a instant which made him get a bit upset, there was something defiantly up with this, but what?

_**Later in the back**_

As the small group made their way to the cafeteria, Cooch went to a nearby living room which she thought was a new home. Comet, wanted to try and stop it but Saturn stopped him. It be useless to stop her, the three soon head to the cafeteria the three went to the table.

Black Saturn: "So, I'll go get the meatball special. You guys get the plate, while I get the full bowl."

Thinking of the orders as he got up heading to the employee to make his order, while this happened Lex noticed some of the men in the room looking at her in disgust along that of how they got up walking away. Sniffing herself, she thought there was something as well looking at Comet as the Peacekeeper was checking out the catalog of furniture that are here.

Comet: "I still don't know the fascination in Mahogany, they say it's quite the wood material for furniture. Is that true?"

Asking Lex seeing how she was fascinated in this place then him, however he could see the males in the cafeteria room leaving which he noticed they were leaving due to Lex.

Titanium Lex: "Do I smell? I skipped showering for one day, can't believe doing that does this."

Thinking it could be that, Comet goes near her to see if she did smell but didn't seeing that there was no stench coming off her. There was nothing wrong, Saturn came back with the tray of meatballs as Black Saturn had the most which he began to eat while the others soon ate their meatballs.

"Excuse me sir, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave. Your disturbing the costumers."

Spoke that of a employee, however the three looked seeing that of a cockroach like male with black eyes as well wearing a Iliga uniform. Saturn, looked surprised as he got up as he made the bug like man moving back.

Black Saturn: "Hey Bugula, it's been a while. How your doing?"

Acting like a smooth guy, however from the expression the cockroach like male merely got upset as well having his antenna's twitch in a angry manner.

Bugula: "How am I doing? Ever since you assaulted me in that market shop because of me having done some bullshit crime. You took away the chance of me being with my son as well throwed me in jail that lasted half a fucking year, and you ask me how I'm doing?!"

Slowly starting off a bit upset then changed to full right angry as Saturn, remembered it as well knew how he acted like a total jackass. Comet and Lex looked at him with a expression which Saturn rubbed his horns seeing how that was, his bad.

Black Saturn: "Yeah, but ugh. If your wondering, I just got a opening on my arch enemy. Cause since me and April, are having a type of. Relationship hero villain deal, maybe we can fight each other. I changed a lot, seriously. Got it from Lex, who had the girl that I'm with taser me in the nuts and the alien who did nothing cause he was a total rookie."

Explaining how the last time he met the bug themed villain, Bugula looked at the two as quickly enough he notices Lex as his angry quickly diminished. He merely smiled as he slicked his antennas as well leaning his arm on the table.

Bugula: "Well hello there my queen, must say you look attractive."

Titanium Lex: "Ugh, thank you?"

Responding back to him thinking it was weird, also that he was getting close to her as well noticed his pinchers clicking. Comet, who saw this stood up as well Lex seeing that this was getting a bit to weird.

Comet: "I think will take your suggestion and leave. Like, now."

Making it short and simple as the bug ignored the alien and merely winks at Lex which made her gag a bit. The two left to explore the place while Bugula, soon seeing Lex leave turn to Saturn as he quickly got angered again.

Bugula: "Don't think this is over, because I don't give two shits that you change. You were still the same selfish, loud mouth, arrogant pompous hero who wanted a arch enemy to be badass. You took something special from me, and by the end of the day, I'll do the same to you."

Making a serious threat as he quickly throws his bowl of meatballs to the ground, Saturn merely gasp as he goes on his knee in a struck like expression looking in horror as the insect man leaves.

Black Saturn: "Oh come on man! Meatballs don't do anything wrong to anyone!"

Pleading in a sad like tone, though he noticed that of a employee going to take the meatballs that Comet and Lex didn't eat. He stops him as he soon eats them seeing that they weren't going no where, so he dine in on them in a instant eating them quickly as well without haste.

* * *

Rex, was continuing to look around the furniture as he was checking out the prices of the tables, they were extremely at a good price for him to buy. However they broke whenever someone picks it up, shaking his head at this strange like tactic. He thought this was a bad idea thinking they shouldn't have come, looking around he went to see where the gang was. Ranger, was right now arguing with a Sweden employee as the old man walked over dragging his friend to the side.

American Ranger: "This ain't over! There's no chair or couch that would ever make me forgive you for not fighting! Sure it wasn't exactly you since you were a idea, but you get the idea!"

Continuing his banter which Rex stops him before he caused a scene, getting Ranger in his sense he turns to his friend noticing how Rex wasn't liking the place.

Titanium Rex: "We should probably leave, these particle wood pieces are leaving a bad taste. As well that Ivan left just before I understood how these arrows worked, I have to go around a living room set to get to the bathroom."

Pointing at the arrows which Ranger also pointed that out, these arrows were idiotic. However, using his advance vision he noticed Ivan Whiff talking to Robo bot as well leading him to the back room. As this happened, Rex was going lead the way but was stopped by one of the employee's.

"No one is allowed to go against the arrows."

Informing him how that it was ill advised, Ranger knew this was wrong. Sweden's never stood up against anything, while Rex thought that was extremely wrong as well messed up. Rex wanted to see what was wrong, which quickly lead to Ranger punching the employee in the face rushing straight forward to the door.

Titanium Rex: "Ok, were doing this then."

Going along with this blitz tactic as it got the attention of the others, Lex and Comet saw how Ranger rushed with Rex to the back as they joined. Cooch, relaxing on a bed saw the four as she joins in as the five headed to the door while mistakenly, bump into Saturn who was holding a plate of meatballs as they flew onto the ground.

Black Saturn: "For fuck sakes, is karma here to bite me in the ass?"

Upset at this as he got up with the others to check up what was happening, the six soon made it to the back as well seeing that of the armored man Whiff turning back on them as well having a smile going at them.

Titanium Rex: "Where and what the hell did you do to my robot?"

Ivan Whiff: "Oh, you should know me by now. That I love to recruit people to my team, especially those with a keen mind. To which, we have a answering."

Giving him a quick response sounding evil as out of the shadows, was Robo bot wearing a Iliga shirt which made everyone gasp. They didn't know how this happened, the robot remained silent as well Whiff as he noticed how this was a dramatic moment for the people.

Robo bot: "Oh sorry, should have said something when I come in. It's a hard no, I'm not joining the team."

Telling Ivan Whiff looking confused at why he wanted to join, to which the robot applied that no shirt could fit him. While this one did, which Ivan ripped it off making the robot head back to the group as everyone was now confused by this action.

Titanium Lex: "So, you tried to recruit him to join your Iliga team? I don't see anything evil about it."

Thinking about it in a logical sense, however Ivan went over to the wall where he pulled down a slide showing that the store. It had several people in the diagram going in the building, as well getting guns. This made them all confused by the sight as Ivan saw how they didn't understand it."

Ivan Whiff: "For the love of, I'm building a army!"

Shouting at them which they didn't understand why, apparently he wanted to join the league which Rex dismissed him seeing that Ivan's idea for the team was high tech weaponry along with being that of a business. Which was the obvious case, Rex denied the idea Ivan suggested.

Ivan Whiff: "How about a better reason, you gave Devizo a team! A villain! And I'm the one who doesn't get anything? Because if it takes a enemy to get your attention. Then so be it!"

Hitting the side of the slide which it went up, the pull up door opened up to show four individuals. Two male villains with a theme costume with a catapult, a man with electrical whips and by the side was Bugula as well Blood moon. They were all wearing Iliga uniform seeing how they were are apart of Ivan Whiff's team.

American Ranger: "Ratapult and Quiplash? You formed a villain team?"

Quiplash: "He form the next 'electrifying' that will take down the League!"

Making a catchphrase as the five looked at the league of freedom ready to take them down, Blood moon threw a crescent like star at them as they duck as the fight had begun. Comet, saw how it went down as he watched Blood moon handling both Lex and Comet, Robo bot and Ranger against Quiplash as he was shocking them with his whips. As well up above was Rex and Ivan flying while delivering punches at one another, he got distracted as Ratapult hurled a table at him which broke in a instant.

Ratapult: "Seriously? These particle wood are just horrible."

Complaining at it as Comet soon rushed in hitting him in the face, Bugula was looking at Saturn as the caped man got into a battle stance going to be ready for whatever might happen.

Black Saturn: "Ok Bugula, you wanted payback? I'm here, just know I'm not going go down like.."

Stopping in his mid sentence, Bugula soon perform a set of lethal blows in which case the punch's and kicks left Saturn unguarded. Delivering a strong kick, Bugula sends Saturn to the cafeteria room where the caped man hits a table. The insect man walked at him as he picked up Saturn, to which he begins punching him straight in the face hard along with hitting him against the tables.

Black Saturn: "How the hell are these tables aren't on sale?!"

Asking from how much stronger they then the ones Ivan used, however Bugula ignored it as he brings him up and grabs him by the horns. Delivering a knee kick, the impact of it made his horns come off his head. Bleeding from the face as well in pain, he could barely stand as the insect man walked over to Saturn ready to end him.

Bugula: "You took away my son, you ruin my life all in a effort to make me a villain. So when I said I was going to take away something special, I meant it."

Grabbing the side of his leg and arm, he used his insect strength to raise him up in the air. In one fell swoop, he drops Saturn on his knee which there was a huge popping sound, the bug had cracked his back making Saturn scream in pain. Flipping him off, Bugula looked at Saturn seeing that he had broke him. As this happened, Bugula walked out of the hole where everyone noticed the bug.

Comet: "I'm on him!"

Shouting at he had taken out Ratapult, rushing over he punched him in the face as well flies him upwards and throws him at the ground making him pass out. However, amongst the fighting they could hear the wailing of Saturn as the huge group saw Saturn broken and limping towards them.

Black Saturn: "Guys, I can't get up."

Announcing to them which meant Ivan's team had crossed a line, Rex looking angered he announced to the others to quit the bullshit and end this. Lex and Cooch combined their efforts and knock her out in one punch, Robo bot was spinning Quiplash around which Ranger does a upwards kick making the villain land on the ground. Rex, looking at Ivan delivered a solid metallic punch to Ivan's face as the force sent the man through the concrete wall and going into a truck. He looks to Saturn as everyone went to check out if he was ok, they didn't know what to do as if they touched him they might pull something.

Cooch: "Is he going to be ok?"

Sounding worried as Robo bot, did a scan on him as well to see what had happen within his body.

Robo bot: "There are several broken bones, multiple fractures. And, his back, is sprained."

Informing them of the injuries as Saturn looked at his legs, he couldn't feel them or move them. He was paralyzed, he couldn't believe that he couldn't move or get back up. They all felt scared of how this might effect them as well Saturn's place on the team.

_**Back at the mansion**_

Placed in intensive care, Saturn was in his room out of his suit along with wearing his mask that had two broken horns. He was full blown asleep unable to wake up from the injuries, everyone felt worried for him. Which was surprising seeing how that most of the times he screwed up it was normal, though things change. But the past came back to hit him back, hard. Outside of the room was Lex, who was waiting for Robo bot seeing that she needed to speak to him as the robot came out after checking out Saturn.

Titanium Lex: "Listen, I know this is a bad time. But I need to know why was every guy I passed by thought I was gross out except for Comet, am I unattractive?"

Asking him out of concern as the robot quickly scans her to see what was wrong, he soon got the confirmation to which Lex wondered what it was.

Robo bot: "You are attractive, but to insects. It appears that your insect side is trying to gain dominance, to which you are giving off a pheromone to avoid human males, except for insect males."

Giving her a full diagnosis of what was wrong with her, but also that due to Comet's alien like anatomy as well him not being near bugs. They don't exactly affect him, this left Lex feeling a bit worried, to which she didn't know if she would look into it, or be afraid.


	26. Ep 26-Broke back Saturn

**_"A surprising outcome it was, when everyone thought things were going to be easy with the injustice club leaving the mansion. Ivan Whiff, leads the league to a trap which sends one of their teammates in a critical condition to which there be no coming back from. The weapon manufacturer was briefly sent to the authorities while for the others, helped Black Saturn back to the mansion. It was shocking for him since he couldn't do anything, as well began to think about how in the past he was a asshole. Not to others but that of himself, it was strange feeling like this as well miserable to which he couldn't do anything. Right now everyone was doing his best to help him, however he didn't need the help since he already called in the service of Bunsen. His family butler who reluctantly came since he began to like this new Saturn, sure still a bit immature but none the less able to accept what he had done costed something."_**

* * *

_**In Saturn's room**_

Still not in his suit, he kept on his mask as well with his horns repaired along them having binds wrapped around them. He was reading a magazine about him being broken by that of Bugula, most of the reviews explained that he deserved it, while also wish the best of care seeing how in most of the witnesses present in the fight. Saw how he didn't throw a punch at the bug themed villain, Saturn merely throws the magazine to the side as he grabs a slimjim he had kept in the drawer.

Black Saturn: "Bunsen? Is that bathtub ready?! I need to cool off, also make sure you have the bubbles!"

Looking at the bathroom seeing if the butler got the water running, he happened to hear it however noticed something. The door creaked open not seeing a grey haired man, but that of April fool wearing a grey and black uniform with the logo "LOFW" on her chest, along having her red haired straightened out making herself almost look like Lex, except she had a skull face.

April Fool: "Bunsen had to run off, called me in, aid you?"

Smiling at him as Saturn felt like this was out of a movie, except he couldn't rush up and kiss since his legs were still wounded. Walking over, April sat near Saturn seeing her man in bed as well groaned at he was in pain.

Black Saturn: "Damm it April, out of all the times to look like every fan boy's fantasy."

In which April could tell why he was, in which she touched the side of his crotch feeling his member as the prop comedian merely nodded seeing how he was turned on by her as well the uniform she was wearing.

April Fool: "Sorry, but wanted to see how you were doing. As well I'm now a full time member of the League of Freedom westside, the others hate it since they talked about if none stop. But, if this means I can hurt villains, then so be it."

Looking excited as quickly enough, the moment was soon passed by that of Bunsen. Who was right now waking up as well coming out of the bathroom as well holding that of a fake flower as it had some knock out gas. Saturn, looked at April realizing how she got in as well that Bunsen didn't respond to him.

Bunsen: "Apologies master CJ, but she insisted on coming. She thought I was going to report you to the league."

April Fool: "Well you were, but hey. Ill make it up with some Arby's."

Apologizing to the old man in which he nods his head, the two soon looked on the news of some strange sightings going on. Witnesses say that they saw that of small men with, leprechaun costumes. Before the two could say anything, on April's belt was that of a small like device which was a communicator as it was right now beeping. The two looked seeing that she was needed in her 'heroic' duties. Hating to leave her man in this state, April promised to crack a few skulls for him as the skull face heroine quickly leapt out of the window to join with the other's as she gives him a small kiss gesture as she soon jumps out the window going to join the others.

Black Saturn: "Great, my girlfriend is out doing god knows what. And I'm here on my ass doing nothing but act like some damsel in distress."

Getting upset as well crossing his arms, to which he tries to get back up. Bunsen watched at how the masked CJ tried to get up, trying to stand on his two legs. However, as this happened the brooding hero merely grunts at how he could feel his upper weight collapsing on his legs to which he falls straight down on the ground. Bunsen, hating to see this went to help him but Saturn refused, he crawls onto the bed getting upset as hits the side of the lamp.

Black Saturn: "I can't just stay here and act useless! Storm city needs Black Saturn!"

Now upright angry, Bunsen didn't know what to do as he quickly saw the masked man's face soon changing from frustration to that of resolution. Snapping his fingers, he asks Bunsen to come over as he soon beings to whisper some words in his ear. The butler looked a bit dumbfounded at what he was suggesting, it almost sounded like his old as well reckless self, which was something to be afraid of.

_**Downstairs**_

After the report of the 'leprechaun' sightings, most of the league was getting ready to go out on patrol. However, amongst them was one that was taking it more serious then anyone else on the team. Cooch, right near the stairs was the feline cat woman who was right now fully suited up with some pads on her knees and elbows, war pain on her checks as well combing her hair into that of a mohawk. Along with sharpening what appeared to be a hunters knife as well having a whack a mole hammer on her hip. Rex, as well half of the leg were looking at the cat seeing how this was they didn't this was scary, or should have been concern.

Comet: "Should we ugh, talk about this?"

Asking her in which Cooch merely looked at them with a angered like expression showing her feral like look as for a while now, she has talked about the evil of the leprechauns for years.

Cooch: "We're fucking far from talking about this, their here now. And I'm ready."

Being intense as she walks passed the team as they soon saw how Cooch was taking front lead leaving behind the others. Rex, really thought she was a bit carried away, however he was doing this due to Devizo's team going to explore this Leprechaun incident. Before he could say anything to the rest of the team, the door knocked as Rex walked over to open it to see Sgt. Agony as he looked a bit scared.

Titanium Rex: "Agony? Come to tell us to stay out of it because of Devizo? Well tough crap, this is our city and were going to protect it."

Sgt. Agony: "I don't care if you go tapdancing on Broadway, I need American ranger."

Responding to Rex as he walked pass the old man and walked over to talk to ranger, he looked at the three who were ready for action. Before he could instruct any type of plan for this 'investigation' he could hear ranger getting excited over something.

American Ranger: "Sorry, Rex. Can't go with you, gotta go see Portia Ok bye!"

He spoke fast as well not wasting any time as he was pushing Agony forward as the four heroes looked a bit confused at this alarming action. They merely shrug it off until they heard some squeaking like sounds, they turned to see Black Saturn in a wheelchair still unable to move as well Bunsen by his side.

Black Saturn: "I'm coming with you guys."

He said looking like he could still do the job, only the others saw how he was holding the side of his rips seeing how his wounds were slowly healing.

Titanium Lex: "Saturn, your in no shape to do anything. Bugula knocked the shit out of you as well put you there."

Looking sad for him as well giving him the hard truth, however Saturn nodded at her to which everyone was going against this. Saturn nodded to which he was still going with them, but they didn't know what he meant until they soon begun to hear that of footsteps. Turning to the side they saw that of a medium size mech suit, it had the same color scheme of Black Saturn as well had light purple lines across his body.

"Hey, does anyone feel hard in this?"

Asking them all as from the sound of the voice, which sounded obnoxious as well immature. Made them looked shocked to hear it was none other then Courtney, Saturn's sidekick as well Portia's not so smart boyfriend.

Black Saturn: "I had Robo bot design a suit just in case if we would be up against any kind of threat that was above Devizo."

Robo bot: "Well it was actually to make you a better superhero as well not be a total screw up or moron, but still is full proof for anyone to use the suit."

Explaining it to them as Rex gave Robo a look seeing this was something he should have been notified about, however from it looked the suit had a possible heroic like appearance. Robo bot listed the features of the armored Saturn such as laser guided target system, mini ring launcher and lastly a reinforced chest to survive any kind of damage.

Courtney: "Oh yeah, I'm untouchable in this bad boy!"

Looking confident as Comet, being one of the strongest in the team walked over and wanted to try it out. Gripping his left hand into a fist, he delivers a strong punch to where Courtney merely moved slightly as the weight of the suit protected him. Everyone was pretty much impressed with how it was able to hold up, Lex walked over to admire him as well whistle at the sight of armored Saturn.

Titanium Lex: "That's a lot of strength as well muscle, kind of sexy."

Admiring the suit as Comet looked a bit hurt, to which Lex looked a bit defensive not making sound like she preferred him then Comet. Rex, seeing how this could possibly help them as well find Cooch. Accepts the task, however they looked to see the original Saturn in his wheelchair as well wheeling him to the others going to join them still.

Black Saturn: "Even though I can't deliver a punch, I can still help with teaching Courtney how to not screw up. No offense."

Informing Courtney again seeing how everyone was still thinking it was a bad idea, in which they quickly left as were going to head into storm city and try to find these 'leprechauns' that Cooch was hellbent to find.

* * *

**_In Storm city_**

In the city, Cooch was running on all four from roof to roof, stopping at the edge her nose was catching a whiff. Looking around for any signs, the feline quickly leaps downwards to where she landed in a alley. Her eyes looked forward as well let out a small growl to where she something flickering, walking over to the item she quickly saw it was a gold coin.

Cooch: "Got ya you son of a bitch."

In which she heard that of a laughter, a sneaky one in which she was going to investigate it until she bumps into Rex as well the others as they were startled at the hunter like cat.

Titanium Rex: "Cooch, we got no time for this. We need to..."

Before he could reason with her, the cat moved him to the side which surprised her as they rushed to join her. As they followed the cat, they arrived to that of a wall seeing a rather surprising like sight to behold. Three same as well miniature like men with orange hair, green suits as well that of them snickering at Cooch.

Titanium Lex: "Holy shit, actual leprechauns!"

Sounding like a little girl who believed in fairy tales, as this happened Cooch made sure no one interfered the fight she was about to have. Quickly like a predator, she leapt at the three mythical like creatures, the others watched at how Cooch was displaying that of combinative like skills against the three. Flipping around as well avoiding the small men's attacks, she tried to stab them with a knife. Comet as well Rex were going step in until the two men made Cooch do a split, which the third one grabs a trash can a hits her across the face making her fall.

"We'd love and play lass, but you have another threat you need to deal with."

The leader leprechaun spoke out as they quickly left in a rush, Cooch. Getting upset as well feeling humiliated, soon lets out a roar of anger as well climbs up the fence to go after them, leaving everyone in utter silence.

Black Saturn: "That, was pretty badass. Courtney? Did you.."

Courtney: "Already recorded it, and uploaded to the internet."

Answering to him as Rex walked over to Cooch as he tried to convince her they needed to figure out what was going on, however the angered feline merely responded with a hiss as she leapt right after them to where she moved quick before they could stop her.

Robo bot: "My databanks show record of what they were, I think. They were actually Leprechauns, also I'm getting readings that were not..."

Not getting to the last word, they heard that of a foot stomping on the ground as they looked to see that of a large like cobra male. He had on some roman armor as well snake for hair as he let out a strong like roar, everyone moved back as they didn't know what they were looking at.

Comet: "What kind of creature is this?"

Looking utterly confused at the sight of this enemy as the reptile like warrior grabbed a nearby car, to which he hurls it at them as they all ducked down from the flying vehicle.

Robo bot: "A god damn medusa, yeah."

"It's gorgon you ass, that is such a stereotypical thing. You know what? I'm going turn you into stone and rule this realm."

Responding to the machine as he soon showed that of a frightening like expression in which everyone covered their eyes, everyone knew if someone looked into the eyes of a medusa. They'd turn to stone, Courtney looked into his helmet and saw a shade effect in which it could help him avoid being turned into stone. He taps on his helmet in which Robo bot pressed his arm allowing him to see the snake.

Courtney: "Sweet! Finally, can do something with this bad boy."

He announced as he leapt into the air behind the gorgon and began to punch him in the back, the snake like creature began to shoot his stone like vision at him but to no success. Saturn, tried to not look as he saw how Courtney was avoiding the attacks he felt a bit jealous, the sidekick quickly flips him off as the gorgon let out another stone like stare at him. However the sidekick quickly duck from the way to which the gorgon saw his own reflection to which he turns to stone.

Comet: "Did he win? I don't anything."

Asking to which they slowly turn to where they saw Courtney, cracking his metallic knuckles as well looking confident in this first ever defeat. Saturn, smiled at how Courtney displayed those amazing movements as for Rex. Was right now at a standstill in which he couldn't believe what was happening, three small Leprechauns and a gorgon? Something was up, as they were going to head out and possibly find Cooch, They were quickly stopped by none other than Devizo's westside league as they surrounded them.

Devizo: "My, aren't we looking confident. But I'm afraid that this side is watched by the west side league, so you should stay on your side."

Advising them as Rex stood up in front going at him again as the others looked at one another seeing how the two leaders were arguing, April. Noticed the black Saturn armor in which she thought it was CJ, she walked over as she started to feel his metallic like abs.

April Fool: "Oh, momma likes. I knew you were strong but, did you get a fast recovery for put some super soldier medicine in you? I don't care, we are so going have a hell of a time."

Getting excited as she hugs him, how the moment was ruined by that of seeing the actual Saturn behind him to which April looked at the armor it was Courtney. The prop comedian quickly moved back trying to not imagine her with him as she rushed to CJ. Comet, looked at Renegade as the two shared a silent look as the men merely remained ready when they were going to fight each other.

Renegade: "You and I know we got bigger fish to fry right?"

Comet: "Id agree with you, but your a killer. So, how would Black Saturn to most of the posers that hate his Instagram photo's. Suck you!"

Making a insult, however he screwed up with the first word. In which Lex, stops the two as she pointed upwards seeing another anomaly. A rainbow, coming down from the sky as well in a apartment in which Lex whistles out to everyone to get their attention.

Titanium Lex: "There's a rainbow bow coming down and...Cooch?"

Asking out of curiosity as the two teams saw that of the feline member rushing into the apartment, Rex and Devizo turned to see the rainbow and become both speechless. Deciding to call it a draw, both teams rushed to check out what was happening inside the building as the day was getting weirder and weirder.

_**In the apartment**_

Rushing upstairs, they saw a door torn down as Rex and Devizo tried to get in. However Lex kicked both of them inside seeing how this wasn't the time, they all looked at Portia. Who was in a catatonic state with her eyes glowing purple, as well a giant whirling purple cloud. American Ranger, as well Agony were looking at it as they didn't know what was going on.

Titanium Rex: "We need to get her down."

American Ranger: "Don't, she sucking almost everything around her. Even Cooch after she was chasing some Irish men, guess all that batshit stuff she has been saying was true."

Explaining the situation as they all soon to see something glowing, it looked like that of a person coming down from the strange supernatural storm. A light dark skin woman who was wearing that of a robe with gold and red, from how she presented herself was like if a goddess was coming out of the strange like storm.

Titanium Rex: "The god's mother? What's going on here? Why are magical creatures running around?"

Asking her to which she merely pointed up to show them that of a reflection within the cloud, they saw that of fire as well all manners of creatures running about to which also they see Zenith in chains.

God's mother: "Raiden, Zenith's uncle has defeated Zenith due to the weaken state of Portia. They are both taken, now the god's realm has become that of a world of destruction. Unless you stop this, he will lead a army to conquer this world."

Informing them of what was happening, Rex clearly saw this had escalated into that of a full blown crisis. Seeing how they were needed to help both Zenith and Cooch, Rex as well the others were going head first, all except for Comet.

Titanium Lex: "Comet? Aren't you coming?"

Asking him in which he sadly shook his head not coming as they didn't understand this reason, the peacekeeper removed his helmet showing his true face as this was seriously not the time for a moment.

Comet: "I can't leave Storm city unprotected, as well of Devizo here. Someone need's to stay back and watch the city while your gone."

Explaining his case to Rex as the old man saw that Devizo was going stay here as well, seeing how it was true. He reluctantly agree to this term as he shook the young man's hand wishing him luck, as well them coming back before he knew it. April, turned to see Saturn getting enough strength to rise on his two feet as Robo bot aided him as she got concern for him.

Black Saturn: "Hey, I'll be back. Besides, if this trip helps me get my legs back into shape. We could, go on patrol."

Thinking of something for the two could do as for Lex, she looked concern since Comet was going be left alone to watch over the city with former villains. The two shared a hug before the god's mother led the league of freedom into the purple like storm. All that was left was Comet as well Courtney, who were right now with Devizo and his west side league in which the blue haired man merely smiled at the alien.

Devizo: "Don't worry, we'll protect the city together. That's what Rex would have wanted."

He spoke showing that of a not so trusting smile, Comet felt a chill done his bone thinking if what he did was right. However, with him here he could keep the real league of freedom alive while Devizo's team is running about, the alien only hope his team would survive the trip into the god's realm.


	27. Ep 27-Unlikely Saviors

**_"He saw them leave, without any confirmation or that of saying he saw both his team as well that of Lex going into a supernatural like cloud to find Cooch as well save Zenith. He would happily join them in rescuing a fellow teammate, however the fact was Devizo would be here to watch over Storm city. Something Rex knew would lead to disaster, so Comet made the choice to stay as well not let him turn this place into his own city. It felt like he was back home in the Citadel, all alone trying to practice his powers, except now he had to learn how to work with villains. The only thing he could do was hope the others would come back soon."_**

* * *

**_In Portia's apartment_**

Comet, along with that of Devizo and several of his teammates saw how they traveled into the cloud as the young man as well the doctor looked at each other.

Devizo: "I realize that you have a issue with, trusting us. But we are now on the side of good, so we should at least try and get along with one another."

He spoke as Comet was going to say something, however they could hear some more sounds of destruction that was happening outside. Taking a look, they saw that of a white bull minotaur running out throwing cars around. They also saw that of Robo Dino and Blue menace handling it, however they were being beaten quite drastically as well thrown into some stores.

Renegade: "We can have this talk later, let's get this over with before Storm city becomes a fairy tale book."

Interrupting the tension between the two as Devizo nodded as he, with April headed out as the three former villains walked out of the door as Comet and Courtney were left. The helmet wearing alien looked up at the purple storm as they saw Portia still in the strange sleep, gripping his fist he wanted to help, but he couldn't with Devizo's team running about. He looked to see Courtney, who was in his Armored Saturn suit as he could be useful for any other supernatural creatures coming out of the portal.

Comet: "Courtney, stay here and watch the tunnel. I'll be out with the others."

Courtney: "What? Bullshit! I got enough power to take on a tank, and your putting me on the sidelines?"

Asking the peacekeeper acting just like a sidekick, who had that of a fully indestructible suit of armor and getting ready to dispense some justice. However this was different then just the standard battle for the fate of the city, this was the fate between realms. One realm which was their world that had that of heroes, and Zenith's which involve that of mythical creatures as well of beings that he had no idea what they would be like.

Comet: "Because your the only one that has or had a connection to that of Portia, as well can give Agony the low down on this. Since he doesn't know about Zenith and wanted to be with Portia right?"

Looking at the Sargent as the eye patched man merely looked away trying to not get in that topic, the armored sidekick looked at Portia and saw how she might need protection.

Comet: "If you want to make Saturn happen, stay here. And don't let any other supernatural beings come out, I got to make sure Devizo won't use the chance to take over the city."

Giving him the upmost truth of how he didn't like how a former team of villains were going try and save the day, although Agony explained that they had change. The peacekeeper couldn't take the chance, seeing how that there were some on his team he could trust. But when it came to that of Devizo and Renegade? The best thing to do was keep a eye out for them, he rushed out to join the others as the two men still with Portia saw how the woman slowly rested on the sofa. Courtney, looked over to see if she was alright as his visors could show her vitals were at a steady pace, but she was right now sleeping.

Sgt. Agony: "Hope Rex and the others don't majorly screw up, otherwise were going be ass deep in dragons and all kinds of crap."

Fearing the worse already while for Courtney, stood by his girlfriend's side believing that they would be able to save the day. However, they needed to be ready here as the invaders from the gods realm were coming right towards them.

_**On the streets**_

In the middle of the street was the white fur minotaur as it was right now taking out most of the west side league, it was chocking Chet as the dog barked at the bull like creature. Buster nut, was coming from the side to where he saw the look from the bull. It's red eyes made the squirrel try to fly away by the beast bites the tail.

Buster nut: "Hey I'm not happy meal!"

As he charges himself with omega energy, burning the bull's mouth as it spits him out. Throwing the dog to the side, the minotaur saw that of Third eye as well Sharketa charging at him. However before it could do a attack on them, dropping out of the sky was Comet as he landed on the creature making it break the ground. Placing both of his hands on the beast's back, he quickly freezes over it as well makes sure it was unable to get back up.

Third Eye: "We were going to take care of the creature, where are the others?"

Asking the alien hero as the two as well the other members of the team were getting back up on their feat, Devizo as well that of Renegade and April walked out to where the others didn't know where Rex went.

Devizo: "They are right now heading to the god's realm to handle the matter. We are to hold down the line here, the more creatures that come the more they will try and takeover."

Explaining the situation as they didn't understand what he was talking about, however they knew what they needed to do. Keep the creatures contained in this area as well not let anyone go out, Comet looked around and begun to hear something from right above them. They turned their heads as they saw that of a large headed serpent, it was on the side of a building as well had feathered like wings. It lets out a screech as the flying snake soon takes over going to try and kill them. The westside team quickly duck from the attack as they saw how it's tail was swishing across cars and breaking everything around him.

April fool: "Holy shit! Was that a dragon?"

Third Eye: "Actually, based on it's appearance the creature is that of the Mayan pantheon, Kukulkan. The serpent of nine worlds."

Correcting her as this wasn't the time to teach her a lesson, but the time to act as well avoid any destruction. Before they could act, they saw several more creatures walking about which appeared to be gremlins riding on lizard like steeds.

Robo Dino: "Oh come on! That ain't right, that is offensive!"

Getting upset as the gremlins soon make fun of him and throw a spear at him, Sharketa kicked Dino out of the way and merely raised her sword in the air loving this. The shark woman charged right at them scaring off the gremlins while for Comet, had a feathered serpent to chase after as he was about to chase after it.

Renegade: "Hey kid, might want to take triangle boy. He's the only one to fly around then us, or maybe lard ass here."

Gesturing to that of Blue menace and the third eye, Comet didn't say anything as it sounded ideal for the situation. The peacekeeper quickly flew up in the air to chase after the serpent as Blue menace as well Third Eye went off to join the young man to help out. Devizo, looked at the three flying as they looked across the streets to see several more mythical creatures running around.

April fool: "If we find a unicorn, I'm keeping it."

As she pulled out one of her melee weapons which were two bowling ball pins as well were fashioned to be made into clubs. Running off to join the fray, Devizo ordered the rest to help out as Renegade looked at the doctor with a suspicious like look.

Renegade: "Are really playing the boyscout into thinking were saving this place?"

Devizo: "Nonsense, were going take this city by saving it. Just need to watch out for the alien, besides. Can't exactly have a city if there's mythical creatures around it."

Answering the hired gun as the man saw a gremlin coming from the side to which he takes out one of Renegade's pistols and shoots it in the head. It was a clean kill as the bullet went through the head as the two looked at the rest of the league handling the crisis's, they went to handle the matter seeing how they were going to be busy for a while with this strange invasion attack.

_**In the air**_

Right neat a tall building was a window cleaner, he was right now cleaning some windows as well listening to some music. He quickly happens to notice some dirt on the side as the man cleans it up, however he saw a reflection of something coming at him. Turning behind he saw the feathered like dragon coming at him, to which the man screams out as well unable to do anything. The flying beast flew upwards as it caused the man to fall of the scaffolding, screaming in fear the man was quickly caught by Third Eye. The sentient AI lowers himself as well the worker down to the ground as the man quickly thanks him and runs away quickly from what was happening.

Third Eye: "The human shit in our hands, disgusting."

Detecing the smell as the AI wiped his hands as the red eye looked above seeing that of Comet and Blue menace chasing after the dragon. They saw how it flew above the sky to which the two were catching up to it's tail, the armored thief saw how it was trying to lose them as he arms his rockets at them. Comet, seeing this stops him from trying to fire at the flying serpent.

Comet: "If we let it fall the force of the fall with crush the city, we need to bring it down!"

Shouting at him as the serpent like dragon stopped in the middle of the sky as well looked downwards at the city, raising it's wings the serpent soon looks to see some fighter jets coming at it. Quickly enough it flaps it wings causing it to create that of small like whirlwinds, Menace being in the stops one of the ships from flying out of control as well Comet.

Blue menace: "If you all desire to live, fly away now."

Advising a pilot some wise words as the two jet fighters quickly head out to handle something smaller then this flying kaiju, Comet looked at the beast as he soon lights up like a star and charges straight into the chest of the serpent. The feathered like serpent sends out a roar as well begins to collapse onto the ground. Menace, flying near the head as he quickly used the suit's strength to hold it as the flying pair used most of their strength to stop it from dropping onto the city. The two right now were feeling it's weight like if they were holding up a building as they continued to stop the momentum, to which they saw the outside of the city where there was a spot for them to drop of the giant like serpent. Unable to hold on, they drop of the serpent to where it landed on the outside of the city.

Comet: "Good one, head back to the city. I'll handle this thing."

Blue menace: "Thank you, because I felt like I pulled a bone."

Speaking out as well rubbing the side of his back as he heads back into the center of the city where he'd handle it, Comet looked at the giant beast as well noticed something near it's wing as the peacekeeper flew downwards to check it out.

* * *

Landing near the fallen reptile, Comet looked around hopping he didn't hurt anyone. Looking at the wings, he saw something moving which was that appeared to look like a rock being with red like fiery skin. Rushing over to help out, the alien soon realized it was this supposed 'Liplor' he was informed of when Dax came to visit the surface.

Comet: "Your the rock creature called Liplor?"

Getting a better look at the lava golem in which he nodded, he dusted some rocks off him as well nodded to which he looks at Comet.

Liplor: "That I am, and your the own that killed my former master Dax. For that I thank you, but why did you drop a massive like serpent onto me?"

Looking at him confused as Comet, didn't know what to say since there was someone living out here in the outskirts of the city. Rubbing against his head the peacekeeper was right now in that of awkward moment that most of the league has been in.

Comet: "I, did not know anyone lived out here. Especially you? What happened? Thought after the Subtopians defeat you return home."

Changing the subject as the expression on Liplor's face soon changed to that of sadness to where Comet got concern for this magma based creature. Apparently after Dax's defeat, he tried to return home but saw that they were still enslaved as well under Subtopian reign. As well that his face has been posted across Subtopia being a traitor and to be killed on site if he happened to appear.

Liplor: "I can, never return home. Let alone I face death, so I stay here where no one finds me, except for you. As well this, bird."

Learning that he didn't find a good spot to hide from as the two saw how the serpent was about to wake up, Comet quickly freeze's the side of it's face making sure it would cool off as well pass out from the ice. Comet, stops as he was out of breath as well couldn't continue as the bird was going to try and bite him. However, Liplor grips his right rock fist and slams the hand right into it's beak making it pass out. The alien, moved back looking surprised at the raw strength of the rock golem, it almost reminded like Brad.

Liplor: "I do not believe in violence, but I will not let anyone who had a hand in stopping my former masters be eaten."

Showing that of a honorable side to Comet as the peacekeeper began to think for a moment, if he brought Liplor with him. Then it might be possible for there to still be a League of freedom. Not knowing what might happen, Liplor saw that of a hand raising to him as the former slave didn't know why he was doing this gesture.

Comet: "Come with me, right now Rex and the others are fighting a threat in a different realm. And I need someone who can stand with me, to represent the League. You don't have to fight, but protect people. Can you do that?"

Asking him to help out in this situation, the former slave didn't know what to do. Would he stay hidden away from the public? Or would he use this choice to be stronger and possibly return back home when he could free his people. Seeing the truth in his eyes, the golem quickly shook his hand accepting the offer. The two soon walked back to the city where they would see what was happening, as well hope the place wasn't overrun.

_**Later**_

Back in Portia's apartment, half of the furniture as well the place being destroyed. Half of the walls were scratched, along that of the windows. Agony, as well of Courtney who's armor was half damaged, they were hiding in the bathroom while Portia was still on the couch passed out. The two looked to see if it was all clear as well safe to come out.

Sgt. Agony: "I should have told you about that whole, killer demon from another plain of existence."

Courtney: "Then why the hell didn't you?!"

Asking him as they quickly saw that of a four eyed green demon who was running about tearing apart the place, it grabbed that of four knives and threw it at the door. That quickly answered the question as Portia was slowly waking up, as her eyes opened to check out what was happening. Agony, along with Courtney rushed the creature going to stop it. However, it flips upwards and kicks the side of both of their faces making them hit the ground.

"Look at these weak mortals, you believe that you aid them with words? Ha! The only reason why your strong is because of Zenith! Your nothing!"

The creature spoke in a foul like tone, as the more words that harmed her. It somehow effected Zenith, the men looked up to see a image of the League being kept in chains as well Raiden. The enemy pulling off Zenith's headband as well destroying it, Courtney got angered as he rushed at the creature as it quickly bites it's right arm. To where he rips off the metallic arm and drops on the ground looking at Courtney. Agony, grabbed several bottles of liquor and began hurling at it trying to make it bleed, but nothing happened.

Sgt. Agony: "Don't let that shit gremlin talk crap at you! Portia your a amazing as well fine woman, he's just a little bastard! Now Get up and.."

Before he could say anything, the door burst wide open to where it showed Comet as well Liplor arriving. They saw the four eyed gremlin as it charged right at them as they begun to try and claw Comet's face, however Liplor stood in it's way.

Liplor: "This is creature seems violent, I suppose I should. Kill it?"

Asking Comet as well the two humans in which both Agony and Courtney nodded quickly, however Comet suggested to knock it out. Liplor, soon begins to slam it against the wall making it stop it's violent aggressions. Comet, went to check on Portia as he looked upwards to see that of the League continuing to face Raiden, as well seeing a dead Zenith.

Comet: "No, oh stars no."

He spoke looking in utter fear of her defeated, as the four looked at the sight of the fallen goddess. They quickly moved back to see that of Portia's eyes glowing bright, a purple like gaze as she stood up to see the four men as well of Zenith in chains.

Courtney: "Portia?"

Asking out of fear as they saw how the woman had that of a serious expression as well looking up to see everyone crying for Zenith, to which her glow faded away to show her actual eyes.

Portia: "I have to go, and help her. To do that, I must bond with her."

Speaking in a cryptic like tone, to which Courtney out of all of them could understand. In order to save the goddess, they would have to become one. Looking back at them one last time, the former host of the talk show smiled at them as well showing a tear coming down from her eyes.

Portia: "Thank you, for helping me be strong. As well, letting me meet all of you."

Sounding like this would be the last time they would see her, before they could say anything to her. Portia leapt up into the storm as well traveled into the gods, realm, quickly enough they saw the woman rushing to the aid of Zenith as well meeting up with the rest of the league. The four men watched at how Portia quickly enough fused with Zenith as a bright purple light blinded them, quickly enough the two had become one. Wearing that of purple and grey armor, the new Zenith looked up at the four and waved to them expressing her thanks to them.

Sgt. Agony: "Baby, your beautiful."

Speechless at the sight as they were all surprised by the sudden change, however they didn't see that of the green like gremlin jumping back into the storm causing it to make the storm disappear.

Courtney: "Oh, that's not good. At all."

Getting a bit worried as they looked outside to see the westside league continue their fight against the invasion, as well seeing how the buildings as well streets were being flooded by that of winged toad warriors armed with spears. Comet, along with Liplor rushed out to see if they could help out seeing how although Zenith was saved, the invasion was continuing.

_**In the streets**_

Amongst the chaos as well confusion, most of the league was right now head deep in toads. Devizo, was taking cover as well coordinating most of his team as they were right now doing their best to not get killed by these creatures.

Devizo: "Hold the line! We need to keep this contained!"

He shouted as he saw Sharketa, chewing on the toads as well satisfying her bloodlust along with seeing April avoiding getting speared. The prop comedian threw some rubber chickens which exploded in the toads faces.

April fool: "We seriously need some backup here!"

Trying her best to not get hit, as this happened most of the league tried their best to not get killed. Renegade, pulled out his burning blade as he begun to slash them one by one. Although he had not problem with this type of situation, he saw how everyone else weren't up for the task. The third eye looked up seeing that the purple like storm wasn't coming down any soon, in which more toad winged creatures were coming out.

Third Eye: "Calculations show that we are shit out of luck, we will be flooded with toads if this doesn't close soon."

Analyzing what was happening to which Robo Dino, got his ice blaster taken as well was panicking since he wasn't use this type of battle as he rushed to Devizo panicking more like a rookie.

Robo Dino: "It's game over man, game over! We need to retreat."

Seeing how there was no faith in them winning, Devizo merely groans at how there would be deserters in this matter. Taking out the gun that he had on him from Renegade, and aims at the dinosaur seeing how he was going to make a example when people leave from the league of the freedom westside as well leaving from the battle. Before the unspeakable could happen, the giant purple like storm above them quickly disburse in the air. As it happened most of the toads along with other beaten enchanted beast quickly disappear as the sky soon cleared up, the westside leaguers looked around seeing how they won the battle. One of the civilians, saw how the former villains save the day as well protecting them from the invasion.

"Look, the League of Freedom west saved us!"

Speaking out which made most of the villains looked shocked by this sudden turn of events, they looked at Devizo as he didn't think they would actually stopped this. To which, he tries to focus on not getting into a murderous side and straightens himself out.

Devizo: "Yes, we did. Gather around citizens, you will never know danger with the league of freedom west is here!"

Informing the people as they all cheered for them, as well applauded them seeing them as heroes. It was strange to feel appreciated for this action, however in the back was Comet as well Liplor looking at the sight of the villains getting the attention. He was shocked by this unable to fix this, by the side was Agony looking at the site as well Courtney witnessing this as the two looked shocked.

Sgt. Agony: "Well what do you know? The west leaguers saved the day, they aren't that bad aren't they Comet?"

Asking the young man as the peacekeeper remained silent, however his mind was occupied with the thought of Rex and the others making it. He looked up to the sky seeing no trace of them, or Lex coming down to join in on the victory. He remained silent zoning out everything such as Devizo, who noticed that Rex as well the others weren't coming back as he didn't want to think about the worse, if they died during the gods realm and weren't going to come back.


	28. Ep 28-The replacements?

_**"Cheers, that's all Comet could hear from when he saw the League of Freedom westside won the day. He was the only member of the original team to watch the event as well be blamed by most of the public seeing how there was no Rex or the originals to be seen around. Devizo, made sure to inform the people that it wasn't his fault but the original league went away to another realm to handle this problem. Though from how the whole attack planned out, it didn't go so feel as all that happened was Devizo and his team were the ones that saved everyone's lives, not Comet. The alien felt upset at this in which he had nothing to say, but just leave to where he headed back to the mansion to wait for the others to come back. It was strange to be in the mansion all by himself, no one near him to talk with or rather a obscure event happening. However, he knew they would come back, the question was where and when it would happen."**_

* * *

_**The next several days**_

In the mansion as well the basement laboratory, Comet was out of his uniform as well not wearing a helmet as he was in some sweatpants as well wearing a short sleeve shirt. He had on some glasses as well monitoring the area of the city as well any spots that they had appeared. It's been a few days when they had left, there was no sighs of any supernatural events to suspect their return or that of a message. It was all quiet, he spent about three days in the lab waiting for anything to come onto the monitor. He was getting to the point where he hit the side of the wall making a dent, as well making him think that was this what Black Saturn meant? That when the future would come as well involve the league's disappearance, he would disappear as well in which he would try to look for them?

Comet: "I got to get out of here."

Telling himself as if he stayed down here any longer, he would most likely end up going nuts. He soon got up to where he headed upstairs as Comet looked around the place seeing merely that of a empty hallway as well everything looking the same. Walking over to the kitchen, he grabs some cereal to which he walks over to the living room in which he was surrounded by that of stuffed animals as well warming himself up.

Liplor: "Greetings Comet, I must advise that these stuffed animals that Cooch have are quite comfortable. A much better sleeping nest then my prison that Dax as well the others put me in."

Explaining as Comet nodded, he handed Liplor a bowl for the rock like monster as Liplor didn't know what to do. He eats it entirely as Comet merely chuckled at how he ate it all, Comet turns on the TV as quickly enough the news came on discussing the same old stuff. Rex as well the original league left them for the city to be fairy tale chow, as well leaving Comet the only member. As well making people think should the original league stay alive with just one member, he hands the remote to Liplor as he gets up trying to get away from it.

Liplor: "What, will I do with this device?"

Asking as Comet didn't answer to him as the rock monster merely looked at it, he begins to touch the side as well flips through different channels. Comet walked to the nearby stairs as he saw three portraits, one that was with Brad along with the others together. The other one with Zenith and the last one, with the two people gone leaving only Comet and the others to be together. He grabbed the first one as it felt saddening for him as if they were a second family to him, however before he could say anything. The doorbell rung which that made the peacekeeper smiled as he put the photo on the side as he rushed to the door and opens it quickly, as soon the alien opened the door his expression changed from that of hope. To utter disappointment which he saw both of Devizo and Agony, they were the last people he wanted to see right now.

Devizo: "Greetings Comet, see your holding up in the mansion by yourself. Feeling like a king here, I know that feeling when I was little."

Trying to be nice to him, however Comet was falling for it since the alien was not a numbskull like the rest of the league. He could point out something that was fishy, Agony, merely straightens his throat as he be the one to explain this case.

Sgt. Agony: "The reason why were here, is that the mansion can't exactly function with one member on the league. As well, a guest you took in."

His right normal eye looking right at Liplor, who was getting comfortable with his stuffed animals as he got relaxed as well watch the television.

Sgt. Agony: "What I'm saying, is that if the league is going to survive. There has to be a league, in the mansion."

Informing him in a serious manner to which, Comet looked outside seeing some moving trucks as well the same villains that moved in here once. Now coming back here again to where they were moving in, the peacekeeper saw how they were all getting there stuff in as well moving pass the only member of the league as well getting adjusted into the mansion.

Robo Dino: "Dibs on Brad's bedroom!"

Shouting out not going to sleep in the bathtub again, this made Comet almost flip as his hands were about to charge up with fire. That was until Devizo stops him, although they weren't exactly the best of friends. There was no choice, there had to be a league in which his team was the most suitable one to fill in their shoes.

Comet: "Leave, me, alone."

Telling him in a upset tone as he flew right off from the doctor leaving the two adults in a moment of silence feeling a bit sorry for him.

Sgt. Agony: "Kids, all angst up and ready to throw a punch. Almost like Rex."

Thinking that he was somehow slowly becoming Rex, not accepting of how these people were going to be the new league of freedom. Devizo, saw how he was not accepting this. In the beginning it was ok since with Rex around, they could try and be better on their own. Right now it was different, they replaced Rex when they left to stop the invasion. The two went inside to get adjusted inside of the mansion as well of thinking of a way to be the new team for Storm city.

_**Later**_

On a building, Comet was standing on the same one that he was able to catch both Rex as well Lex when they saved the city from the Subtopian invasion. it was strange, as well him looking upwards at the air waiting for something. A sign, a light in the sky or even a ship to come down and tell him that they were safe and sound. He could look at the city finishing getting all healed up as well ready to go back to normal, would have been good to see the others look at the sight.

"It's not easy is it?"

Spoken a rather calm but focused voice which Comet didn't need to turn his head to know it was Renegade, however what he didn't know. Was that he had Comet's suit as well the helmet as well, along wit him not having his own helmet on. Placing his stuff on the ground, he walked over to the young man and sat by him as Comet was going to leave.

Renegade: "Hey cry baby, you can keep trying to avoid those guys. But at least hear something from old man like me."

Doing his best to not get aggravated with how Comet was acting, to which the peacekeeper looked at the human still having a uneasy trust. He steady's himself and seats back on the side as the alien was curious of what a killer like him would say.

Renegade: "When I was serving my country, I saw most of the people I fought with die. Shot, stabbed, blown up and even tortured. But no matter what, they had my back. However, when they day came when I was left behind by the enemy. Taken to be experimented as well turn into a weapon? I thought the people who I bled with left, but it was the general's. The people in charge to leave people like me behind, because were broken."

Explaining his origin story in a much more clear like state Comet, looked at him confused to which the man merely rubbed the top of his head so that he could try and explain it to him much better.

Renegade: "Dumbass, what I'm saying is. My superiors were assholes and I killed them, and yours? Is senile, but he cares for you and the girl your dating. So I bet he'll find a way back home. But now, for meantime you have to just keep fighting until they come back."

Making it simple as well it going through his head, Comet somewhat smiled at that as Renegade handed him his helmet so he get suited up. Placing on his helmet as well his uniform, he looked at Renegade as the peacekeeper looked confident that he would continue protecting the city. The gun for hire merely sighs as the two look to see the street that of a car chase happening right now, the two looked at the sight as they quickly headed off to stop the pursuit.

_**Later at the mansion**_

Devizo, was in the middle of handling some paperwork of them taking over the new league of freedom. It felt like a hollow victory for him due to that of that he wanted Rex to see him takeover the league. Now, he's in the god's realm doing heaven knows what and is right now in the middle of this stupid mess.

Devizo: "I swear I'll burn these all to the ground and this mansion, again if means I have to do this all the time."

Promising himself this as he continued to write down most of the agreements, meetings as well tons of other crap he would have to do. Hearing the door knock, it opened to show that of Sharketa as Devizo looked at her not knowing what her deal was.

Sharketa: "So listen, after that somewhat strange as well satisfying killing. I might want to head with Count Crocula, promised me a date."

Devizo: "Are you serious? Now? We just got in the mansion and now you plan to.."

As he continued to speak, he soon see's Sharketa merely slowly waving at him as well closing the door on him. This made Devizo sigh as he felt like working with a step daughter, quickly enough the door opened to where it showed Sgt. Agony as the doctor looked upset at this.

Sgt. Agony: "While you are focusing on this mess, we need to discuss about the future of the league."

Being serious as well that of concern to which Devizo gave him a peculiar look as he threw away the papers to the side as well put his hands together curious about what the man had to say.

Sgt. Agony: "Although Comet is still apart of the original member of the league, you as well the west side team saved the city. We need a League of Freedom, as well someone to lead it, which leaves the position to you."

Giving him the choice as Devizo couldn't take the title of being leader, without Rex being here of course. However, Agony merely lowered his head to which there was a way to suit that. Curious about this, Devizo followed Agony out of the mansion as the two made their way to a car where they begun to drove off. As this happened, Comet as well Renegade came back from the car chase as they noticed the doctor leaving with Agony.

Renegade: "Now that is something curious. Rex's mortal enemy as well someone he dislikes riding together, makes you think something's up right?"

Turning his head to see Comet already flying up in the air following the car not knowing where they would be heading, the gun for hire looked up to see the alien follow him as he turns his head checking out the Third eye coming out seeing the alien following after them.

Third eye: "Statistics show that this will end badly, also that might lead to a struggle."

Confirming what might happen with Comet following them, the gun for hire nodded knowing this already as he walked inside going to be patient and wait for the sparks to fly. The machine, merely looked through his red eye seeing that of a aura glowing around Comet as he was getting serious. Fiery serious, like if he was like a angered asteroid.

* * *

**_Unknown_**

It took two hours to fly where the car was heading off to, in which Comet landed near some rocks as well remained hidden from the sight. They were at a government base where there were fences, security as well that of sentries online ready to shoot down any hostiles. Agony as well Devizo walked out of the car and headed inside to the building, getting curious Comet needed to find a way in. Looking around the sides, he looked at one of the twos above him in which he moved right towards it quickly. Before the guard could say anything, Comet quickly delivers a quick nerve punch to his neck making him pass out. Taking out a small device from his belt, he scans the suit around the man as well his skin color and placed it back on onto him, he soon took the form of a adult soldier with tan skin.

"Hey Joe! Got the donuts!"

He spoke out to which Comet got concern, quickly taking the passed out body he carries the unconscious man on the roof and freeze's him there. However he made sure the ice didn't kill him with how cold it was, coming back down he see's one of the guards come up with a box.

"Got the jelly filled, glazed, sprinkles as well the strawberry. Don't ask about the chocolate but the assholes took all of them."

The man spoke explaining the donuts as Comet, remained focus as he pretended to try and act like Lex. Being secret as well acting like someone all new and different, taking one of the donuts he plays along as the two quickly see that of most of the guards patrolling the area.

"Sheesh, going be weird with Devizo as the face of the league. But hey, at least he had the balls to save the city. Not like Rex as well the others eh Jack?"

Talking about the original as the man quickly saw 'Jack' gone, no where to be seen he attends to watch over the area. Back on the ground level was Comet heading down to see what exactly what the two were up for, as able to open the door and get pass security as he was able to take the Id card off the man he knocked out. Making his way, he kept out of sight out of Devizo as well Agony. They headed into a elevator as the two thought they were being watch.

Sgt. Agony: "Just FYI, I got the feeling of being watch. Almost every damn since I started watching over the league, afraid you might shoot me in the back."

Making a joke as Devizo merely laughed at the joke as the doors closed, taking his chance he soon walked downstairs going to figure out what the hell was going on. The stairway was long as well narrowed downwards, much further then he had ever experienced as his body could feel something off. Like if there was a familiar like presence, remaining cool he looked at the door at the end of the stairs. Feeling nervous, he see's scientists coming by as he needed to change.

_"Not exactly the way of the peacekeeper, but I need to know what is happening."_

Thinking to himself as he opened the door and takes the scientist into the stairway and quickly knocks him out, scanning him with his device he appears to look like a scientist as well takes his ID. Walking out of the door, he looks around to see he was in a government like laboratory. Looking about he saw Subtopian weaponry as well stuff taken from battles that Rex had been involved in, he soon walked through the hallways as well passed by other scientists to where he looks at one of the rooms. There he see's Devizo and Agony walking into it as this had to be what the sergeant wanted to show him, Devizo was curious himself not knowing what he was going to show him.

Sgt. Agony: "We, had always known that Rex would be gone one day. Right now the people need a Titanium Rex, but something different."

Informing him as the two were looking at of a shocking sight that made even Devizo himself speechless, they were looking at a clone of Rex. The difference was that his skin was light green, looked younger as well much more handsome looking.

Sgt. Agony: "We were able to collect some donor DNA to fill in this clone as well, beta fish. We were cut on budget, though he is exactly like Rex. Except he doesn't have his personality."

Explaining what this clone was, the doctor looked at the side of him as the clone had all of the abilities as well strength of the original. Though his personalities was right now low along with being similar to that of a beta fish, looking at the name tag which was called 'Optimo Rex'.

Devizo: "This is literally, bat shit Frankenstein stuff I would have come up with. Still, if this clone does have his abilities, does he know how to use them?"

Asking the man as cyborg walked over to the side as he taps onto the side of the control panel as Devizo moved back looking at the container Optimo was in. The water slowly flushes away to which as soon the liquid was gone, the clone's eyes opened to where the door opened up freeing him. Walking right out, he looked at the two men with a non emotional like face as well appearing like if he was a android.

Optimo Rex: "I see you two are rather curious of what I am as well what I can do, though that can be answered. I am Optimo Rex, and I will handle all threats to storm city."

Speaking like a robot as well showing that he was serious, Devizo could see how he much preferred the original then this walking doppelganger. Still, it was good to have a rather much better Rex that knew how to control his emotions then a grouchy old man. Comet, still in his disguise saw the clone and looked frightened by this as Optimo soon noticed the scientist as well his eyes glowed looking at him.

Sgt. Agony: "Hey Optimo, you alright? Kind of giving a glare here."

Optimo Rex: "There is a intruder in the facility, right there."

Pointing straight at him as the two quickly soon see the scientist staring at him, however before Comet could say anything. The clone quickly flies right at him sending him right into the air making the two cover their eyes from the dust.

Devizo: "Are you sure that this Rex isn't like the other one, the one that wants to hit everything?!"

Getting upset as the two rushed out to where they feared of if Optimo killed the scientist, or possibly a spy, they just didn't want the new Rex to get blood on his hands.

_**Outside**_

Back at the guards tower, man saw Jack who was incase in ice get thawed out as he begins to warm him up as well got confused by this strange action.

"I didn't know what hit me, came at me like if it was a fist in the.."

Quickly enough, the two hear of a banging like sound to which they as well the rest of the soldiers saw two figures in the air fighting each other. Comet, out of his disguise was right now was facing off against the faker as the two were fighting each other as well flew into the rocky terrain. They were both evenly match as they got up looking at each other, Comet felt like he got hit with a train while for Optimo didn't show any signs of emotions."

Optimo Rex: "You are the one they call Comet, apologies but you had walked into a government funded building. You must face justice as well be arrested."

Comet: "Like I'll work with a meta clone that serves at beck at call, I may do the same when I left the Citadel. But I do not force the law, I protect the people as well help. And if that means protecting Rex's league from falling into government hands, so be it."

Talking back at him as he saw multiple soldiers coming out with guns, as well assault vehicles trained at Comet. However his focus was on Optimo rex, gripping his fist as well the clone. Both of their right fists glow, the two meta men rushed at each other as they leapt up to do a power strike at one another. Colliding with their right fists, the impact was that of a shockwave making most of the people drop onto the ground as well fall off the vehicles. Comet as well Optimo were right now on the ground unable to realize that the power of both of them were strong enough to knock both of them back. Getting back up, they looked at one another going to fight each other again.

"Stand down!"

Shouted a familiar voice in which the two looked at Agony as well Devizo as the two adults stopped them as well making sure this fight different cause a earthquake.

Devizo: "Comet, you must see to reason. I'm getting use to being a hero, but with Rex gone. We need someone to help out with the power in our team, as well a symbol still believe in."

Explaining it to him as Comet felt angered by this, he looked at Optimo and Agony as the dark skin man was explaining to the clone of who Comet was. As this happened the peacekeeper removed his helmet to show his faced as this angered him.

Comet: "Bullshit, if anything he's a replacement. I'm fine with you and the others but him? He'll serve as a government weapon, something I'm against."

Stating that he was against certain individuals who would use their abilities to be soldiers for their government as well being used as a weapon, Devizo. Nodded at the fact that concept would be terrifying, but Optimo was not a weapon. It was clone that needed to learn, as well try to be a hero. It needs help, Agony as well Optimo walked over to them as Comet didn't know what to say.

Sgt. Agony: "Now young man, this was totally messed and something I did when I was little. But, I just explained to Optimo here about who you are as well the situation. Now Optimo?"

Looking to the clone as the beta clone looked at Comet as well not seeing him as a combatable threat, he shows his hand to him as the peacekeeper didn't know what to do.

Optimo Rex: "I apologize for the action that has happened, I wish to make up by learning how to be a hero. As well work with you into making Storm city safe as well keep the legacy of the League of Freedom alive."

Making a apology for Comet and the attack he displayed onto him, Comet didn't know what to do. He had the same strength as well of energy from his right fist as Rex, though still he wasn't the original. It was like looking into a mirror, but only much younger. Seeing how the city needed a symbol, as well a team to help protect it from other threats. The peacekeeper, had little to no choice but to shake his hand accepting the apology.

Comet: "I'm sorry that, I almost tried to blow you up."

Optimo Rex: "It is understandable, you are still going through changes in your body such as hormones. I'd be happy to explain it to you."

Responding to the alien as Comet moved back looking surprised by that as well letting go of his hand as Devizo and Agony almost laughed at the joke. Still, things were going be like this for now on. Optimo being the new Rex on the team, but still Comet would be around to help out like always as well make sure the League didn't get used like a government team. It was going to be the same one like before, just with villains and a clone as well a rock golem that Comet didn't much know about.


	29. Ep 29-Optimo Rex

_**"Six months, it's been six months since the original League of Freedom had left to the god's realm. Storm city had been left in the care of the westside League as well that of Comet and Optimo Rex. It was rough since the peacekeeper was right now working with numerous villains as well a dopleganger who looked much more superior then the original Rex. He still missed his friends as well of Lex, he thought things were going to get better since they begun to form a relationship. But now it might be impossible since the two are now seperated from realms, though he knew that mopping about wasn't get anything done. The lone alien continued to protect the city as well make sure Devizo didn't make it his, though the strange thing was that he didn't. He actually protected the city as well acted like a good guy, which was scary since for the first several weeks it was hard to see if he was up to something nefarious. Still, they could never replace the team he had when he first came to Earth, he just hope they were alive and Ok."**_

* * *

_**Outside of the mansion**_

In front of the League of Freedom's home, the mansion had remained the same as well of the statue of Brad being there remaining still as well reflecting off what a hero actually is. Suddenly in the mist of the lawn was a bright like portal which opened up, coming out of the orb was a familiar figure which was that of Titanium Rex looking shocked that he made it out. Soon enough, others were beginning to make it out which involved Lex, as well the rest of the league who looked almost relived to be alive as well glad they made it out alive.

Titanium Rex: "Robo bot's machine worked, were home."

Looking relived as well everyone else, along that of seeing everything looked the same seeing how that they had just came from the future.

Black Saturn: "Never thought I'd be glad to come back here out of all places, dibs on the shower!"

He announced as Rex merely cared about getting a nice as well long deserved nap, he walked up to the door to where he opened it to see that of a shocking sight. Him, or rather a younger as well much more handsome version of himself with light green skin. To which, it was Optimo Rex as he looked at him with a emotionless like face.

Optimo Rex: "Greeting Rex one, I'm afraid that you have been replaced."

He spoke in a cold demeanor as Rex felt like this was getting irritating with believing things would be alright, but soon would be a surprise as well kick in the nuts.

American Ranger: "Well, I guess Robo bot's machine took us to another world that involves us being more younger, more attractive slighter green selves."

Looking at Robo to which the machine merely flips him the bird as he opens up a hologram showing that of the planet earth, this was the right world they were on but it's now six months. Rex, felt his heart stopping as he tried to not get pissed off as well almost going to lose it, that was until coming out of the mansion was Devizo as well Sgt. Agony who looked esteemed to see them as Devizo rushed over to hug his friend.

Devizo: "Rex! Your back, we feared that you were lost in the god's realm."

Being surprised by this as soon enough, the other members of the westside league came out which involved that of Liplor, April Fool, Buster nut and Robo Dino. The squirrel leapt onto the railing looking at them and merely chuckles at them as well crossing his tiny arms as well flickering his tail.

Buster nut: "Well, well look what the cat dragged in. Six months you guys leave and you now think this place is yours again? Fat chance. But ugh, if any of you want to take my spot, that be great. I have a interview with some reporters about how being fluffy and sexy is now the new best thing."

Starting off from sounding a bit of a jerk then seeing if any of them would help out, however for April who was looking at a certain purple caped individual. Saturn, however for himself she looked the same as ever with her skull face looking clean as ever as Saturn walked over to greet her. However, this lead to him punching him smack dab in the face hard as the brooding hero didn't see that coming.

April Fool: "That, was for leaving me for six months you asshole."

Insulting him as well feeling hurt that she was left worried of him being trapped in the gods realm, however it soon quickly went away with him pulling her in with a kiss. Although the site looked unsettling with a man kissing a female skull faced individual, April could feel a lot of passion coming from his lips as well her body shuttering at how he was able to calm her down. Quickly enough, he stops as April felt like she forgot about how angry she was at him which Saturn merely smiled to her.

Black Saturn: "And I suppose, that's a good way to say I'm sorry?"

April Fool: "Let's go to a open fire with a fur rug and will see what happens from there."

Responding back to him feeling a bit woozy from the kiss, Lex watched from it as well got a bit jealous seeing if Comet would be doing that to her if he got the chance to see her. However, there was a argument between that of Rex as well of Agony and Devizo as it involved Devizo's team being that of the new League of Freedom. This led to Rex throwing the first punch towards Optimo, but the clone stopped him from punching him.

Optimo Rex: "You are angry as well frustrated, this is normal for people of certain age. Do you require medicine?"

He spoke in a calm like tone as Rex's glove was glowing, before any of the league on his team could stop him. They heard something in the air, like the sound of a rocket coming out of orbit. Everyone looked up to see a burning light coming straight down in a mixture of red and yellow energy, landing in front of them was none other than Comet. Rising from where he landed they looked at him as he had looked much more different from the last time they had seen him, he had gotten a little taller as well grew light facial hair. His suit was also modified as he had no sleeves as well looked like a short sleeve armor chest, he hard on his yellow armored gauntlets as well wearing gloves as well looked like a soldier. Everyone, were silent at this sudden arrival as they didn't know what to say.

Comet: "It's been a while guys, a very long while."

Looking at them all like if it was something from that of a dream, Rex slightly calmed down as there was a lot he needed to know, however it wasn't going to be here since the fact of him looking at his replacement would fill him with anger.

Comet: "Agony, since my original team is here. I'm taking Liplor with us, if you don't mind."

Speaking directly to him as the military man nodded as he allowed it, the lava like golem walked over to join them as the league was still confused at how much they missed. However Lex, rushed over to him and leapt onto him as well hugging him. Comet, was surprised by how she embraced him as he could feel some of Lex's fear. Whatever happened when they went away was either terrifying or dramatic, though right now it be best to head somewhere where they could talk about it.

_**Later**_

For a while the old league were walking with Comet as they had arrived to a familiar spot, the abandon pizzeria establishment that was used for the Injustice club.

Titanium Rex: "Are you for real? We can't live here! It's to cramp as well.."

Before he could start complaining as well getting pissed off, the alien male opened the door to show that of a fully clean as well fixed up building. The floors had been cleaned, there were no bug bugs or rather awful smells to fil the air. It also had a television set as well several photo's of the original league as well that of his armor set's lined up.

American Ranger: "Looks like you fixed this place up to be your apartment, have to say looks tip top shape. Though that doesn't explain why Devizo's team is the new league and a faker is with them."

Praising him as well looking serious at the peacekeeper seeing it was his duty to uphold their status here of being heroes, removing his helmet the light red skin alien walked over to the fridge to hand them some beverages. They all sat down in the seats looking at the alien as Comet, looked upset at himself seeing how he had a lot to explain to them.

Comet: "When you all left, everyone believed that you abandon them. I spoke to the people that you were all in the god's realm, however they didn't believe me. They looked to Devizo seeing how they risked their lives to protect the city, soon enough later I meet with Optimo. I was angry at first, but he was like me. However, it felt wrong, that I betrayed you all to work with them. So, for a while I asked Devizo to hook me up with the pizzeria to make it my own base. As well eventually be a second base for you, until there was a way to get back the mansion."

Explaining his story to them all how he lost the people's trust, as well eventually making a base here. Soon enough this lead Rex to angered, not at Comet but of how Devizo somehow using this to his advantage. He knew how most of the building's room as he decided to head to Devizo's old room to settle down. Everyone looked shocked at this as they didn't know what to say as well settled down, Robo bot went to check out his leader as Comet could tell there was some harsh tension between him and Lex.

American Ranger: "Comet, you better keep a eye on her. Because in future, she's the reason why the world is totally screwed and I'm eating dog turds."

Titanium Lex: "I don't know how that happened! And I won't let it my mother's side control me so get off my back!"

The two argued as Comet went between the two seeing how there was some bad blood, Lex felt right now angered and decided to leave as the alien looked at Ranger seeing he can handle it. As the two left, Ranger still felt like he couldn't trust Lex as quickly enough the door knocked again. The world wat soldier looked at the door as he groans at the sight, he quickly opens it to see a shocking sight which was Optimo Rex.

Optimo Rex: "Is this a bad time? I wanted to apologize with how the moment ended with bad blood."

American Ranger: "Ah shit."

Cursing at the sight in which this was seriously going to be bad, though right now with how Optimo looking sincere as well wanting to speak to them. Sadly enough, he lets him in seeing there might be something good from him.

* * *

**_Outside of Storm city_**

In the middle of the canyon, the two meta humans took a view of the sunlight as it looked remarkable. There was however tension as they were right now sitting separate from each other as well remaining quiet. Comet, had his helmet off as well between that of the two of them.

Comet: "What, exactly happened? I mean, was it that bad?"

Looking unsure if how Lex reacted towards Ranger was true, she merely kept quiet as he could tell it was true. He wanted to ask her about this, as well see what had happen. Though the two were a couple as well had to trust one another with these types of things, so he decided to wait for her to respond.

Titanium Lex: "Because of me, the future is utterly screwed. As well how that my mom's DNA is coursing through me, because how I'm maturing it's possible it might be taking over. So, you might want to stay away from me."

Feeling a bit afraid, though Comet didn't look that afraid as he got up to walk over. He wanted to see if it was true to which she got up in a alerting manner, she didn't want him to be near her for his protection. Though Comet wasn't going to back down seeing how he had faced so much nothing would frightened him, however as he soon tried to touch her hand. She soon let out a hissing like sound like a praying mantis to which her eyes changed as well showed that of mandibles in a uncontrollable manner. This soon lead to her pouncing on him like a femme fatale landing on his body as well dropping straight onto the ground, Comet saw how half of her face transformed as well making a clicking like sound as she looked at him with her insect like eyes.

Comet: "Lex?"

Feeling concern as the female merely looked at him as well having her insect like side taking over, Lex rubs her head against his as well rubbing her thighs against his crotch. This erotic like action made him feel like they were going to have sex, however it quickly lead to Lex realizing what was happening to her as she turns away humiliated as well disgraced by what happened.

Titanium Lex: "That shouldn't have happen, this was one of things that might happen. As well, that for most mates of a mantis. The females, eat their males head."

Explaining that these actions might cause her to increase the chance of becoming a super power mantis freak, Comet. Looked at her in silence of how the fear was taking over her, except this didn't make him stand down as he spins Lex right to him. She didn't know where this was coming from, but this was a different Comet.

Comet: "Six months, you and the others have been gone. Six months I had to work with Devizo, your step dad and his friends from making sure this city didn't become his or let them run loose. And for each day, I flew across the city to see if there was a chance of you coming back. So I don't care what's happening, I'm staying by you. Because earth relationships is about trust, and I trust you that your stronger then this."

Speaking right towards her along that his eyes glowed looking assure he wasn't going to leave her in this state, Lex could see as well feel he was telling the truth. Along that how close she was, he could feel how he had somewhat grown a errection as this made her feel a bit nervous as well shocked at the moment.

Titanium Lex: "C? Are you, hard right now?"

Asking trying her best not to laugh as Comet's faced showed that of a truthful like look as she begun to chuckle at him, it has been a while since he could have her close. Though, it wasn't exactly a problem seeing how he was working out. It might be because of how she admired the Black Saturn armor that Courtney had worn, the moment was quickly interrupted by that of Comet's belt beeping showing that of a situation happening in Storm city.

Titanium Lex: "Talk about bad timing right?"

Making a joke as Comet tried to get focus as he got on his helmet and checked to see what was the situation, quickly accessing his communicator. There was a fight between that of Optimo and, Devizo? The two looked confused as the young couple headed back to the city to where they might figure out what was going on.

_**In the city**_

Across several streets as well in the middle of the block, was right now a fight between that of original suit along that of a Optimo Rex as both of their eyes were that of red and white. They were snarling as well screaming like a bunch of beta fishes, rushing to the side was that of normal Rex who was trying to stop his clone. While Devizo, rushed in to stop his other clone as the original could smell the breath off his clone.

Devizo: "Sweet murphy, Rex there are tons of evil men who can clone a perfect version of me."

Informing to that of how Rex was the reason behind this, beta Devizo as Rex saw how things were turning out. This was because of his jealousy over that of Optimo as well of Devizo being the new leader, he thought he could save the day and be the hero that Storm city knew. Though he somehow saw that he became the villain, a idea that he didn't think of which he also ignored since his jealousy was consuming him. As this was happening, the old man see that of Comet and Lex checking out the scene as they saw what was happening.

Titanium Lex: "Damn it dad."

Getting annoyed that is somewhat his fault as she rushed over to handle Optimo while Comet went over to handle Devizo's clone, while Rex was seeing how much was happening. All because he was jealous of Optimo, who was almost like Comet. Quickly enough, he stops fighting him as Lex looked confused as well of Optimo.

Titanium Rex: "Optimo wait! I know you better then this, your better than me!"

He shouted interrupting the fight as everyone looked at the original looking shocked at what he said, this calmed that of Optimo as his eyes slowly reverted back to his normal state.

Titanium Rex: "That's right, I said it. I was, furious when how you were able to connect to my friends as well that of the people here. Why wouldn't they? You listen, you care about others, the stuff that I. Was, and right now I have to find a way to, get it back. I shouldn't have, tried to take it away from you."

Looking sincere with what he had just said to the clone, Optimo as well Lex looked speechless as the clone walked over to try and hug him. However the old man stopped him seeing how he was still a bit uncomfortable with his younger self hugging him. Devizo, looked a bit roughed up as well Comet as the others saw how the clone Devizo was put on ice.

Devizo: "So, I suppose that you want to try and lead the league again?"

Titanium Rex: "No, with what I've done. I have to earn that respect, as well have to earn the league back. I need time as well patience, and I got a family to help me along the way."

Explaining his situation to Devizo as he smiled to his former enemy as Rex walked over to that of Lex and Comet giving them a hug. A serious hug which Lex could tell it was something he hadn't done for a while, Comet could tell it was sincere as well meant it as he looked at Devizo as he walked over to Optimo as the two merely smile at the sight.

Comet: "I seriously miss this type of nonsense, glad your all back."

Showing a smile as well missing them back after a long journey, it was going take time for them to become the heroes of Storm city. Though with Comet here, it might be possible for Rex as well the original League to get the favor and love of their home back.


	30. Ep 30-Midnight bonding

_**"They were back, his friends as well team the original League of Freedom had returned from their rather long as well struggle like adventure through the god's realm as well the future itself. Comet, himself was stunned at how everyone was expressing towards each other from how it went with Rex going through somewhat of a crisis of feeling like he let himself forget how he became a hero. Ranger not trusting Lex due to what had happen to him, Robo bot enjoying being a machine as well Saturn being more devoted to the relationship between himself and April. Though the one person he was concern was Lex seeing how her mantis DNA in her was some how growing more, as well the reason the future was so screwed. This little matter to Comet seeing that he cared for Lex and would do anything to help her get through this as well find a cure for this, however Lex herself was afraid seeing that she didn't want to eat his head one day when they were going try to sleep with each other in the same bed. It was going take time to get through this, but it would be faced together."**_

* * *

_**Night time**_

Amongst the rooftops of Storm city, a couple that was considered a rivalry that caused trouble as well trouble for most of everyone was that of Black Saturn and April fool. The two right now were doing some late night patrol, they were keeping this type of meeting one another a secret between the two teams. They were right now chasing one another to see who was more skilled as well faster when they were doing some jumping as well avoiding any obstacles.

April fool: "Come on Claudius! Did getting almost killed by frogs made you slow?"

Making a joke as Saturn merely grumbled at how April was able to out run him, it was possible that with the presence of him being gone from the city. She needed to be the protector of the night, or the mad comedian that would frighten criminals making them either piss their pants or not want to commit any crimes.

Black Saturn: "No, it's fact that you made those meatballs you made. God did your cooking skills come from Sharketa?"

As he quickly took a moment to stop as well breathing in a bit as how he needed to catch a breather, April. Couldn't help but find it adorable as she quickly goes over to her man as they seat by a nearby air conditioner. Hugging him as well resting her head to his shoulder, the feeling of her by his side made the horned masked man smile seeing his greatest nemesis was now his girlfriend.

April fol: "So, after our. 'Reunion' party on the fur rug, you never told me about the future. Was it really that bad?"

Black Saturn: "Well, a bit. Your still around, along of some of the league as well the new generation of freedom members. Which, were basically kids."

Bringing up that factor as he could remember how that April constantly wanted to have a family so that she could feel the same happiness that she had received from the infant Blazar. It's been a while since she had thought of the space alien, though the words of a young generation of league members still continuing to fight made her both happy as well scared.

April fool: "Do, we have a kid? I mean like if it isn't a bad thing but, is she or he safe?"

Getting concern of how if the future was utterly screwed, she didn't want her child to fear that of killer robots as well a full insect villain Lex. It wasn't exactly her fault that her mother was a half insect maniac who wanted to conquer the world, it was mostly a bit of Rex since he had banged her as well left her.

Black Saturn: "She, is safe. As well pretty much capable of handling herself in a fight, that's all I could say. Also, she's got your hair and smile."

Not saying much of how their future daughter was, this made April pout in a upsetting like tone wanting to know of their daughter. However Saturn quickly rubs the side of her arms as well shoulders to warm her up as well sooth her tension to know about what exactly their child looked like. This, made the prop comedian relax a bit but still wanted to learn about her. The moment between them was slowly interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming towards them, the two heard it as they quickly through out that of projectile weaponry. Saturn throwed his Saturn ring while April hurled that of a rubber chicken as the combination let to a explosion as the two caped individuals tuck and rolled from it, Saturn saw how his ring came back as he caught it along giving April a glare.

April fool: "What? The bastards these days have often tried to throw a grenade at me. Not so bad to throw something bigger at them, I'm not a chicken you know."

Pointing that out to him as they didn't see what was in front of them, quickly enough coming at them was a shadow like blur pushing them to the side making both of them hit the ground hard. This got Saturn angered looking at who did it, the pair soon saw a familiar figure with that of light grey skin as well blonde hair. Wearing that of a familiar sight of clothing, Valet clothing.

Black Saturn: "Courtney?"

Asking out of who it was as this was actually him, as well looking like a vampire. He showed that of fangs as well looking serious, however soon enough he showed a smile as well laugh out scaring Saturn.

Courtney: "Got ya man! Dude, that was so easy to fool you."

Black Saturn: "You look, freaking amazing!"

Being surprised by his sidekick being a vampire as the two hugged it out like bro's as April looked a bit concern over how he was getting to friendly with his now nocturnal friend.

Black Saturn: "I tried to call you man but seriously, how'd this happen?"

Getting back on track to where Courtney soon looked a bit nervous at the fact his friend asked about this sudden change, this soon lead to the blonde haired vampire rubbing the side of his head as April. Crossed her arms as she soon pulls Saturn to the side as the horned mask man could feel the strength that she must have build up along of leaving Courtney a bit speechless seeing how April wanted to talk to him.

April fool: "Saturn, he's a vampire. And not the shinning when the sun light reflects off him, he's the old school Dracula that will eat your soul as well make you a bride."

Explaining how dangerous he is as Saturn doubted it seeing how this was Courtney, a homie as well a friend he could hang out with as well feel free. As he continued to speak on his behalf, Courtney saw how morning was coming as he didn't want to get burn as he goes between the two as Saturn looked confused seeing him disrupt them.

Courtney: "Hey Saturn? I really can't say much but I need to get going. Cause you know, can't get any girls while I'm nothing more then ashes. So peace, also here's a note for you."

Making it quick as the two saw the sun was coming up slowly and see Courtney smoking a bit, he quickly hisses at the pain as he quickly heads to one of the manholes and makes a quick escape. They looked a bit speechless at how he was able to move like that, before they could say anything April's belt begun to make a beeping sound as she was needed.

April fool: "Sorry honey, I got to go. Devizo might need me for some mission, the days I hate wanting to be a hero. Though, I'm glad we could be together. See you around, also watch out for the vampires."

Warning him as well showing a smile as she pulled out a small like grappling hook as well sends it out to the other side of a building, to where she swings off letting out a laughter as well making her way back to the mansion. Saturn, looked impressed by how she made a graceful like escape as he couldn't help but smile at it.

Black Saturn: "Yep, that's my girlfriend alright."

Admitting what he watched swing across the buildings as he couldn't help to like what he saw happen, looking back at the manhole his attention went to that of Courtney. Did Comet knew about this sudden transformation? As well of vampires being in Storm city? If so he had to get to the bottom of this, or better yet get right into it since this was probably the best thing that has happened since he came back.

_**At the pizzeria **_

In the former injustice club, the former league of freedom were making their stay as it was almost like their original home. However was much more smaller as well not the same, Cooch was right now handing out some blocks of cement to that of Liplor as the lava rock monster enjoying them like if they were snacks.

Liplor: "Thank you Cooch, it is quite rare to be feed. I often fed my masters in Subtopia, along of getting hurt if not being properly made right."

Cooch: "Well those people were total ass hats, were going be best of pales."

Smiling to the lava like creature as Liplor merely accepted the hospitality he was given by her as everyone else was settling in to their standards. Robo bot was right now looking over the crime activity as it wasn't that much, American ranger was seeing how in the magazine's of the media showed that of how due to their absence. The likes of Renegade, Third eye and even that of Sharketa have become favorite especially seeing how with their actions of helping out the city people were liking them.

American Ranger: "Can't believe after six long months, we lost our fans to maniacs and these jerks. I seriously having doubts when we might get them to like us again, damn it!"

Getting frustrated as he saw the front cover of Sharketa with her now boyfriend Count Crocula, who were right now enjoying a dinner with that of the mayor to talk about the equal rights of predators. Rex, was right now wearing a robe as he thought it be best to be out of his usual hero attire as he looked at the news as well.

Titanium Rex: "We can worry about that later, we should figure out what crimes we should handle then popularity. We need to be liked by the people we save, not getting into magazines."

Sounding down right true as well showing that the best way to get the favor of the city back was to be actual heroes, he went to a table where he could rest his legs as well see his daughter still looking uneased with what happened with the clone of Devizo. Though he was going make things right, as well going make her proud of him once again. Coming by her side was Comet as he saw how the two were right now making themselves that of breakfast, how they were doing it was like if they were a couple. It made him smile a bit seeing that although they had been gone, the still liked each other. Though the moment soon quickly ended with Saturn coming in looking tired as well yawning from how long he was out on patrol, he walked over to the chair near Rex as well mumbled a bit feeling like he might pass out.

Comet: "Saturn? You've been gone for quite some time. What happened?"

Curious of where he was, though Saturn gave him a tired look as well flipped him the bird meaning he was a bit pissed off at him.

Black Saturn: "You should have told me about Courtney becoming a god damn vampire, I mean did you know about this?"

Breaking the moment of peace as everyone looked at Comet if he knew about the sights of nocturnal creatures, the peacekeeper merely shrugged his shoulders surprised by this as well. Except for Courtney being turned into a vampire, after the invasion from the god's realm. Courtney had to take some time off from the hero business and went back into being a normal valet, that was all that Comet knew about.

Robo bot: "Great, a vampire. That's another middle finger to science, what shall be our move Rex?"

Looking to the leader as Rex was just out of handling a full supernatural like threat, he might need a break as he looked at the news of these recent sights of these 'vampires'. He didn't know what to do as he rubbed the side of his forehead thinking of what to do, everyone waited for some kind of command as Rex sighs as he looked at his team.

Titanium Rex: "We should possibly do some recon tonight, see if we can't find these guys."

Coming up with something as they all confirmed with the plan, not exactly a solid plan but that of something to keep them busy for a while. Rex got up to possibly get some more sleep for the midnight sleep as everyone else got ready in their one way. Saturn, merely felt a bit unease with that his former sidekick as well that of a best friend quickly become a vampire. It was going to be quite the night for them to be looking for vampires, he was going love it.

* * *

_**Nighttime **_

As the full moon was above Storm city, the original league was right now on patrol as well in a set of teams. Rex was with his daughter and Comet, Ranger had Robo bot as the two were looking around the street's as well had Cooch and Liplor. Saturn, went to the sewers seeing how that was the last place where he saw Courtney. In the sky, Lex as well of Comet saw how serious Rex was looking around the city trying to look for these creatures.

Titanium Lex: "Dad? You sure look serious for looking for a bunch of suppose vampires."

Titanium Rex: "Well I am, and these guys are quite real. Last time I fought against these guys were in the war, before Ranger came in I mean. Was a real shit show, bodies drained, heads ripped off and women trying to be vampires so that they could lose weight."

Listing the many things that involved the vampires that he had met in the world war, this made Comet looked confused about his counter seeing if there could be different types of other supernatural beings here then in a different realm. As the three continued to fly across the buildings, on the ground level was everyone else not seeing no trace of any kind of vampire. Ranger as well Robo bot heard a scuffling like sound which came from around the corner as they heard it was from Cooch who was in the middle of a fight. The two rushed over to see that of the feline fighting that of a mannequin with a old school Dracula costume as well her ripping it to pieces.

Robo bot: "Cooch? That's a mannequin. A rather, old school like one."

Correcting her as Liplor tried to explain that it didn't look like what they were after, however Cooch thought it might be a type of vampire trick. Ranger, merely hope that Saturn was having better luck with his search. However he noticed that of a fast figure entering into a manhole, this made him think someone was going to head after Saturn.

American ranger: "Guys, I think Saturn might be in trouble. Let's regroup in the sewers and take on these nocturnal beasts."

Thinking of something heroic to say, however it sadly failed as most of the group join up to the manhole where they were about to go in. However, Liplor went in first as the large like rock monster got stuck in the hole.

Liplor: "Apologies, I thought it be good to show my consideration by jumping head first."

Robo bot: "Not exactly smart to do that seeing how you are much larger then everyone."

Speaking back to him as Cooch looked at him with a hiss seeing that she didn't like the comment towards her new best friend. Rex, getting annoyed soon gets everyone to try and pull out Liplor. However with how heavy and strong he looked, it was going to take a while as they could only hope whatever was going after Saturn was a friend.

_**In the sewers**_

Walking across the darken green lite sewers was Saturn, who was right now looking around every dark hole as well gate which he was keeping his eyes out for any sign of 'vampires'. There was no sign of them showing that they were here, gripping the side of his rings he begun to hear that of some faint whispering that of from the shadows.

_"Saturn.."_

Speaking out to him as Saturn quickly held his ring out waiting for whatever to come out and for him ready to strike them down. Watching his footsteps, he mistakenly bumps into that of someone in front of him. Turning his attention quickly, he saw that it was a blonde hair gentlemen with the same grey like skin of Courtney wearing a Romanian like clothing as appearing to be another vampire as he could see his fangs.

"We, have been waiting for you Claudius."

The man spoke in a calm tone as well looking directly at Saturn as the masked man was stunned to learn about his secret identity, before he could react he was suddenly surrounded by that of two other vampires. One with blue skin with white hair as well looking much more older, the other Courtney who waved at him before stopping seeing how this was a important moment.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lamon, that is Clavarious. And you already know Courtney, we have been waiting a long time for your arrival, master Jameson of house wheelierhand ."

Speaking like a loyal follower as the two others bow their heads at Saturn, at one point he would totally enjoy this type of respect from almost everyone. Though right now was a bit uncomfortable since some of these things could lead to him being killed or sacrificed to another ancient threat.

Black Saturn: "Ok, hold the phone. First off how the hell did you know my name? Second, who the hell are you and what is happening?"

Letting out his rather obnoxious side out seeing this was a bit messed up, Lamon merely smiled at how he was still new to this as he raised his head towards his 'master'.

Lamon: "Question's will be answered, just know that the Dracuvlads are your allies. We must leave before the Wolfinlyc's.."

He soon get's interrupted by that of a howl, the vampires quickly looked to see that of three like individuals rushing at them on all four. Two of them had that of wolf like features including blue fur as well claws and fangs to match with that of red eyes. The one leading them had regular dark tan skin as well long brown hair as well of claws, she smiled at the sight as the three wolves were feral as Saturn looked more confused seeing this as these had to be the Wolfinlyc's.

"Master Jameson, it is a honor to meet you face to face. However with the likes of Dracuvlads, leaves a bad taste."

Snarling at the vampire leader as the six individuals begin to snarl at one another as this type of grudge match was going to lead to some blood shed, he goes in between stopping them as he demanded a explanation on what exactly was going on. He turned to Courtney seeing how he was the only one that he could trust as the former sidekick merely nodded as he was going to explain the situation to him.

Courtney: "Well, it kind of started off a long time ago. Before WIFI was invented, your family ruled over Transylvania as well got really greedy which lead to some dark shit. Meaning in order to rule they became monsters, one side became the Dracuvlads and the other werewolves. They became totally unstoppable until the son had become totally freaked out how his parents became monsters. So, he killed them splitting up both armies, now you. The last of the bloodline has to choose between which side has the right to rule, so you can either join Lamon or Lupricious."

Explaining a long as well rather detailed story of the origin of his family's bloodline, he looked at the two sides a bit speechless as Saturn merely couldn't help but smile. Along of shed a tear from how this made him felt, he soon did a down right victory shout seeing how this was the best thing ever.

Black Saturn: "Hell yeah! I knew there was a reason why I preferred being in the shadows! Every one who thought dropping out of a expensive university can eat a dick!"

Continuing to gloat as well be excited at how he was going choose a side, though his attention quickly left to the two sides tapping their feet seeing it was time to chose a side. The two supernatural beings looked at him as Saturn saw each of the faction leaders waited patient for Claudius to choose one of them.

Lamon: "My master, do not let this mongrel as well her women tempt you. If you join us, immortality will be yours, as well can be a actual creature in the night."

Courtney: "Yeah, though the only draw back is you can't go into the sun. Which I'll miss, like a lot. As well can't see your reflection, and you can't..."

He began listing some of the things that he won't be able to do until the blue skin vampire hits him behind the head making him shut up. Saturn, was going say something until he noticed a rubbing like motion to his side arm which was Lupricious as the wolf woman made his eyes go to her.

Lupricious: "Ignore them my master, you join me. And you'll become a alpha to the pack, as well have me as your bride. I will b faithful and tear apart armies to satisfy you, along that I'm open to almost anything you like~"

Seducing him to her side like a vixen, how she smelt along that of her curvaceous body had him a bit freaked out. The vampires showed his fangs towards the wolves as well the wolves, Saturn didn't know what to do until suddenly a flying chew toy was sent flying at one of the wolves face making the werewolf move back as it smelled like cat urine. Everyone looked to who did that as it was none other then April fool as well that of a fully armed Bunsen with that of vampiric weaponry, Saturn kind of felt relived to see some back up as well memorable faces.

April fool: "Get your hands, off my future baby daddy you bitch."

Looking rather angered as the creatures moved back seeing the butler looking ready for the fight, however April walking straight towards Saturn pulling him away as the two apparently dominate females looked at each other ready for a fight.

Lupricious: "Those are some strong words, coming a skull faced freak. I offer him a race of mighty beasts to rule over, as well to fight by side as his mate. What do you offer?"

April fool: "That I'm not going to have him get rabbis, as well the fact that I smell bullshit when I see it."

Speaking at her as Saturn was confused by this, as well of Courtney not understanding this as Bunsen. Being the only one armed with vampiric weapons as well with werewolf ones, the butler was going to inform them of what was happening.

Bunsen: "Master CJ, if you do choose a side. They would stop at nothing to make sure they will take your offspring as well kill you in the process, to make sure that the child will lead them."

Brining up that crucial part leaving Saturn and Courtney a bit speechless at how these people didn't even mention that, Lupricious looked a bit nervous moving back as April. Was behind her as the wolf woman turned to see the angered prop comedian raise her up by the shirt.

April fool: "Threaten my man? Sure. Want to use him because he's good in bed? Going be serious was a bit slow but totally got better in the end? Feel sorry for you. But taking my kid from me? Your dead meat."

Growling through her teeth as the two girls quickly went at it at each other commencing a full on cat fight, the vampires as well werewolves roared at that of Saturn and Bunsen as the butler threw him a pair of silver based brass knuckles. Saturn, looked a bit surprised by it as he sucker punched a werewolf coming at him. Courtney, looked at how much was going on which he saw his bro going to get bitten by the blue skin vampire. Having enough, he rushed over to punch Clavarious to the wall leaving Saturn surprised by his turn.

Courtney: "Come on bro, you know I don't go for anyone unless we both get something out of it. Also, I really hate how Lamon called me a dipshit after I thought getting super strength could let you win a small arm wrestling match."

Black Saturn: "Seriously? If I had super strength Id defiantly do that to Rex."

Seeing that sounded ridiculous as the two went back into the fight as Bunsen saw how the two elder Dracuvlads were handling Courtney as he insisted the young man. Saturn, went to April's side helping out with the wolves as the two were going back to back as well taking out the two beasts. They were performing tag team attacks as well not going down, as this happened Bunsen threw two stakes at Courtney as the valet went wall running upwards and slammed it down onto Lamon and Clavarious heart's. As soon it had happened, they slowly turned into ash as well disintegrating into dust. Lupricious, looked frighten at how they over whelmed the Dracuvlads as she quickly stopped the fighting between everyone.

Lupricious: "Please, we only did this to end the war. Now that the Dracuvlads are done, we can rule what they had left. We promise to never interfere with your city. I promise."

Looking a bit a afraid of how April was serious when she claimed Saturn as hers, while the prop comedian barely trusted her Saturn saw that she would keep that promise. He nods her head letting the wolves go as they quickly made their escape, Courtney saw the ashes of his former vampire brethren as he looked at Bunsen.

Courtney: "So ugh, you think there's a cure to this? Vampirism?"

Bunsen: "I'm afraid the effects of it will last a while until tomorrow morning, but for now. I will help you with getting you some blood, along keeping you from trying to bite anyone's neck."

Giving him a look as Courtney thought it was a joke, however it wasn't as Saturn gave him a thumbs up showing that he had his back. However, coming in like a thunder strike was that of Rex as well the rest of the league seeing how they missed the party.

American ranger: "Sorry were late, Liplor got stuck in a manhole as well had to look around for where this supernatural struggle was happening."

Explaining as they soon checked around seeing that they pretty much missed the whole party, though Rex could see how Saturn was able to handle himself. With a bit of help seeing April a bit roughed up as Saturn looked to see if she was ok, he was going to ask why one of Devizo's members was here in the sewers. Though right now, he got a good confirmation of her concern about his safety. The team soon went to help out the four seeing how they had a rough evening as well that they needed a long rest from the fight they had.


	31. Ep 31-A rather steamy reunion

**_"It was a rather strange way to get back into the business of earning Storm city's trust again, which was by taking care of a underground supernatural threat. Which Black Saturn, out of all people would be connected with as well able to stop it with a unlikely ally. April Fool, now of course she had to report this sighting to her team but mention they quickly left before they could harm anyone. Though the news of the original league stopping this supernatural threat got them some credit, as well a spot at a comic book convention. To which many of the people of the city will get to meet the heroes face to face as well ask many questions about their lifestyle. For Comet, it felt like a honor as well the chance to meet the people he had spent months as well a year protecting them. However Rex, knew it was going be a drag seeing that most of them knew a lot more of hero business then he did, or he wasn't going be able to remember all of the things they'll bring up. He just hope none of the fans will bring up anything embarrassing, which was a slim chance."_**

* * *

**_Comic con_**

In a giant convention building, there were tons of people inside as well wearing that of different types of costumes as well at booths. It was almost mistakable to think of these fans as heroes with how hard of a effort they put into their costumes, walking across the busy crowd was that of the League of Freedom who were right now trying to stick close together. Rex, had that of a map of the place since it was massive as well hard to go around without the need to fly.

Titanium Rex: "Alright, our booth has to be on the other side of the convention. If we go right pass the sci-fi lane, we should be able to..."

Believing he was talking to his team, they were right now being taken in by that of the surroundings around them. Black Saturn was buying exclusive comic books that were one of a kind as well getting some autographs, which was considered a first for him seeing how people had begun to like him. Robo boy, was avoiding the traffic as well being taken for a seventies prop that got taken out of its package. Comet and Lex, where checking out the posters of old school heroes as well villains that were from the golden age as well one of Lex in a erotic fashion which the peacekeeper got a bit upset with.

Titanium Rex: "Great, it's like babysitting a bunch of tourists."

Not exactly happy about this as well that the only one who was with him was American Ranger, who was right now being complemented or rather roasted by costume wearing fans.

American Ranger: "When did the country went when it was ok to talk shit about a soldiers uniform?"

Feeling rather upset with the treatment he was getting, to everyone else's perspective as well of them being comic book fans. He's uniform looks like a cheap costume or a rather not so trendy look, Rex's suit didn't get that much hate since it was a classic as well always looked fresh whenever it was worn into public.

Titanium Rex: "Just don't take it personal, these guys got nothing better to do then going to school as well try not be hit by some kind of alien device and make them into a hero. Already got enough as it is right now."

Thinking of a explanation of how there are more heroes then villains since Devizo and his team became the new league of freedom. If possible this appearance should help them with being connected to the people, though Ranger wasn't into the idea since he prefer being in the field then just being a attraction. Robo bot, looked at everyone who was distracted as he was able to pull them back into the group so they didn't get lost or side tracked.

Titanium Rex: "Come on, we got to get the booth. Those fans aren't going be waiting forever."

Black Saturn: "Want to say that again Rex?"

Stopping his interruption as their room was now taken over by that of another attraction, it was that of a leprechaun based movie. There were plenty of people inside as well full of fans of the film, especially that of Cooch and Liplor as she noticed her team.

Cooch: "Hi guys! Are you here for Lepercarnia 4? I had Liplor save me a spot, but he burned the seat after he puked by accident."

Turning her attention to that of the rock monster who felt sorry for her, as well didn't exactly know what was his purpose being here. Rex, looked rather upset as well was going throw a fit. However it was quickly diminished by that of someone calling for him on the other side, from the person called out it made the white haired hero afraid as well make his heart beat multiple times.

_"Oh no."_

He uttered looking rather scared at who spoke his name, right near a table were several heroes in costumes. As well having a large like banner saying 'Da league', as well several heroes who were seating down as well looked rather old school. While Rex, looked terrified of these people Black Saturn out of all people, looked rather excited for them.

Black Saturn: "No way, Blades? Johnny Pog? Plantessa and Gorbot? You guys are original members of the league!"

Telling their full names as well acting like a fanboy seeing them for the first time, this made the other members of the league look at him with a questionable like look as Saturn. Saw how he was letting himself act unlike he usual self as he stops, he walked over to get a autograph while Blades. Got up, though he had a slight problem as the other heroes heard that of a squeaky like sound.

Blades: "It's been a while since I've seen you, feels like the old days when we used to hangout. Though except for gun-chunks, god rest his soul."

Paying his respect to a old teammate, the others looked at Rex seeing that he knew these people. The old man merely sighs as he had to introduce his daughter, Comet as well the others to this group of heroes.

Titanium Rex: "Everyone, these are some old friends of mine. When, they were with the league with me."

Sounding a bit uncomfortable with them meeting the other heroes, Comet looked at them as they had supposedly looked that of around Rex's age. Except that they still looked a bit rusty in a fight. Blades, looked at the new heroes as well took a moment to check out how they appeared.

Blade: "So these are the new heroes I've been hearing about? Have to say they look pretty young, but when Johnny started out. He was around twelve years old, as well wearing tights."

Johnny Pog: "Well at least I'm still able to do a wall jump and not slip a disc gramps."

Speaking back at him, Rex forgot how Johnny could be a bit hotheaded in some moments. He also happened to noticed Plantessa, who was right now coughing as well not exactly looking good. She noticed the concern from how the other heroes from Rex's team looked at her as well smoking a cigarette.

Plantessa: "This is what happens when you bond yourself with that of Mother Earth, take a picture. It'll last longer.."

As she suddenly coughs a bit at how it might have not been good to smoke as well with how critical her body was doing right now. Ranger, noticed how Rex was looking a bit nervous to which as he friend, pulled him over to the side which Rex was thanking him now as Blades and the others talked to the 'Da league'.

American Ranger: "Not to act like a Nancy Sue but, are you embarrassed by these people? Because you look like stale old cheese that got crapped out by some cows that were going to the slaughter house."

Thinking of a example as Rex, quickly tried to deny it but so far the two looked to see Gorbot. Who was a very old as well retro model of Robo bot as he was taking a long time to make a sentence, Lex noticed as well was about to laugh but merely covered her mouth trying to not say anything. Rex, bites his teeth as well tried to not admit it but looks at Ranger seeing how it was true.

Titanium Rex: "Fuck, yes I'm embarrassed. Because in the past the league wasn't exactly getting that much attention with the youth so, Portia. Who was with us at a teen age, thought we should..."

Struggling to try and finish his sentence, however it ended with Johnny pulling out a his phone as well played a video showing of Rex. Who was wearing seventies based clothing as well near a wall with a painted background saying 'Da league', it was a music video. At this sight, Lex as well the other members laughed at the sight to which Rex merely shuttered at the sight as well looking downright terrified. He covered his face trying to not be looked at the others, Saturn couldn't help put pat him on the back.

Black Saturn: "I can't believe I forgot about this, I was hitting puberty when this came out. Should have remembered this a mile a way."

Doing his best to not laugh while Rex, merely flipped him the bird seeing how he was enjoying this way to much. Though he looked at blades as well of the other members questioning if he was truly embarrassed of them. Waiting for the response, the old hero merely curses at himself seeing how he really didn't want to be in this situation.

Titanium Rex: "Alright, I can say this because. I've been through a lot, not exactly great but that of hard struggles. That this moment was embarrassing, as well that of doing that music video. You guys are still amazing heroes, but I still get flashbacks of those moves I did in the video."

Coming out with the truth which everyone looked at him with a rather surprised like expression admitting it towards them. Blades, slowly changed his face from that of sadness to a laughter as well the other members. Rex, was confused at this as well the others seeing them react to Rex's confession.

Titanium Rex: "Hey, I just admit that Da League' was the worst thing to happen, why you guys laughing?"

Johnny Pog: "Because we seriously thought you were going through a midlife crisis, cause the old Rex would hide away and come up with a bullshit excuse."

Giving him a reason of why they thought it was funny, however they knew he was speaking the truth on how embarrassing it was to be 'Da League'. Gotbot, scooted to his former leader and teammate as well slowly raised his arm as well patted him on the back.

Gotbot: "Although, we are considered jokes. We will always have each other's back, pat, pat."

Speaking in a robotic tone as well doing the patting on Rex's back, to which the old hero couldn't help but laugh at how Gorbot was still the same old robot that hadn't upgraded. Lex, smiled at how her father was actually enjoying the moment with his friends as well turned to Comet having a small idea in her head.

Titanium Lex: "So dad, if it be alright. Me and Comet are going explore a bit, might be gone for a while. Seeing how you want to catch up with your friends."

Nudging him to spend some time with them, Rex thought it was the least he could have done for them since he hasn't made contact in a long time with him. As well that it could help with the people seeing a old team get back together, he nodded to her as Lex merely kissed him on the check before taking Comet with her.

Plantessa: "Have to say, your daughter has pretty good boyfriend. Does he recycle?"

Titanium Rex: "Well he helps the community, and he is a alien. Not like a immigrant but a alien from space. So, a bit yes."

Trying to answer her question to which made her give him a stern look, while this was going on Ranger. Noticed from the side of a woman, with light blonde hair as well brown eyes looking at him, as well wearing a American Ranger costume but looking like it was for a woman. She was waving to him as well walking away in a manner of trying to lure him towards her.

Robo bot: "In my perspective of the female gender, certain people who are in the masked community as well would attempt to attract males. Will have a secret motive to which..."

His rather long as well descriptive detail of what might be actually might happen with Ranger following his female version, ended with him merely following after her. Robo not, blinked a few times as well looked a bit annoyed.

Robo not: "Will lead to get bitten on the ass at the end!"

He shouted out but Ranger was already gone, to his attention was Gorbot still talking to him about being still efficient as well good in a fight. The light blue robot automaton merely lower its head seeing it might take a while since Rex had a lot to inform of what has happened

* * *

**_Later in a hotel-(Lemon scene)_**

Right by the convention was that of a hotel where Lex and Comet where heading into since they needed a place to rest from the walking they would do in the convention. So far right now, comet was carrying several backs of collectibles which Saturn bought as well himself with some money he was given by the caped vigilante.

Comet: "Lex? Shouldn't we get back with the others? I mean if possible there could be a chance there's a opening room for us to do the meeting."

Asking her as well following Lex into the room, she doesn't answer as she opened the door letting herself as well the peacekeeper into the room. The alien, dropped that of the bags seeing how although they were merely paper a whole collection felt like a metal safe. As soon as he placed them on the side, he looked at Lex as well removing her cape to the side.

Comet: "Lex? Is everything alright?"

Titanium Lex: "You tell me, since for most of the while when we were at the convention. I saw how you are looking at those artist alley drawings of me."

Responding to him as well pulling out a comic cover of Lex, who was naked but her body was covered by that of a giant snake. When the peacekeeper saw that he demanded it to be taken down, as well buy a copy since it was quite the artwork. Before he could say anything, Lex took the chance and pounces on Comet as the landed right into the bed making a thumping sound. Soon enough, she soon kisses his lips as well made the red skin alien looked shocked at this sudden take. As this make out continued to happen, Lex began to remove her suit showing that of a light purple bra as well her panties making Comet a bit nervous at how she had grown into quite the woman over the past months and year.

Titanium Lex: "Hey, stop giving me that virgin face. When we did it, I found it adorable. But right now I see is a member of the league of freedom who hasn't gotten anything but punches and shots in the face. Consider this a welcome back gift."

Speaking in a rather seductive like tone, removing his helmet as well Comet taking some of his body off. Soon enough she saw his body chest as well of that the last thing he was wearing was underwear, going to the side she removed her bra revealing her breasts to him. Not wanting to waste a moment, Comet began to caress them as well play with them at the same time. Lex, softly moans at the touch of his warm hands fondling her more. Looking at Comet, she continued to kiss his lips as the two laid onto the bed as she could feel near her legs was his member was getting hard.

Comet: "Are we going a bit to fast? I don't exactly want to ruin this for.."

Though his words did nothing more then make Lex silence him by removing his underwear as well exposing his member to her. It was fully erect as well ready, going straight for it she began to lick the side of the shaft as well enjoying the taste of it. Comet, lightly gasp at how her tongue was licking around his member as well how she looked at him with her eyes. Soon enough without delay she fully began to suck his dick making Comet shuttered at how it was quick, Lex tasting all of the sides she began to bob her head up and down not wasting a moment.

Titanium Lex: _"I miss this taste, I hope he doesn't mind if I try to take over a bit."_

She thought in her head as Lex soon leans Comet on the bed as well turns around to show her pussy, which was right now set. She waved it around him as if she was a female lioness begging for compassion. Not going take no for a answer, Comet began to lick her as well help her as well which made her moan in pleasure. Continuing to push her pussy into Comet's mouth, the two were tasting one another as they let their hormonal instincts take over in the moment. As this continued more, Lex removed his shaft from her mouth as well adjusted herself right above his tip.

Titanium Lex: "You ready space boy?"

Showing a rather playful like smile on her face, though Comet could tell she wanted it as much as he did. Grabbing the side of her hips, he plunges his shaft into her pussy as she quickly gasps in a excited like manner. Soon enough she begun to ride Comet like if he was a steed, moving up and down Lex was feeling the adrenaline from him thrusting into her.

Titanium Lex: "That's right Comet, show me who owns this pussy!"

Gasping at how he was fucking her, what Lex was feeling was a lot of pent up energy being shared to her and only her while feeling herself being stretched out. This continued until suddenly he surprised her with him flying upwards raising Lex from off of the bed, he soon flies towards the wall where he was fucking her up against it. Wrapping her leg around his body as well holding him close, they were going across the walls continuing their sex.

Comet: "Didn't see this coming did ya?"

Showing a cocky like smile as well continuing to thrust her as Lex was unable to say anything as she was still feeling his shaft going in and out of her without any signs of stopping. Soon enough they flew up onto the ceiling with Lex on top as well Comet fucking her upwards as she continued to moan at the feeling, wrapping her arms around his neck as well holding him close to her breast. She didn't want this to end, soon enough they dropped onto the bed breaking it in a instant when they collapsed onto it. Taking the chance, Lex flipped him over as well took over as she moved faster feeling the surge of going to cum.

Titanium Lex: "I can't hold it, I'm going cum! Don't let go, don't you fucking let go!"

Sounding in a voice of command as well pleading at the same time, Comet did so but noticed something. Lex's body slowly changing to which he saw her arms as well some of her body turning rather light green. Her neck begun to grow that of mantis like mandibles as well her arms becoming that of claws, her eyes changing to that of the same ones he saw in the canyon. She let out a rather strong and powerful scream that was able to make the mirror behind them break as well crack the windows near them, cumming hard onto his member.

Comet: "Lex? Lex!"

He called her name to see if she would snap out of her pleasured state as she noticed her transformation, seeing this form made her frighten but soon enough Lex reverted back to her human state. Getting off quickly she was going leave him, however he held both of her arms not letting her go. Lex saw that although she went through a monstrous like change, he wasn't afraid or showed no signs of fear. He merely holds her close as well cuddles by her side not letting her feel scared or alone.

Titanium Lex: "What the hell is happening to me Comet?"

She asked of Comet seeing if he knew, though he didn't know as well. The only thing he could assure her that whatever was happening to her, he wasn't going leave her to face this alone. While that made her happy, she was worried about what the others might think if she exposed this side, the best thing she could do was keep it a secret until she was ready to share it with the others.

_**Later at the convention**_

Outside of the convention was that of American ranger and the female ranger that was cosplaying after him, so far the two were having a cup of coffee as well talking about the old days. The days that when the country meant something, such as when they would protect others as well stood up for whats right. They were in the back of the building where they could get away from the commotion as well to talk one on one.

American Ranger: "So, your father served in the army? What rank?"

"He was a soldier, not exactly the type to command but the one to lead the fight. Though if I had to say, he was a commander."

Guessing his rank in the army which Ranger had to admit sounded fair, as well that of himself would be ready to take the fight to the enemies. As they continued to enjoy the moment, he happened to notice something around her neck. A necklace with a symbol of yellow lined star, with a red color in the center which he was going to question it.

American Ranger: "Now, I don't exactly want to point out. But, is that a soviet union star necklace?"

Asking her to which she chuckled, soon enough her eyes changed to that of a bear look. Ranger, moved back as she quickly back handed him across the side hitting a trash can. Before he could react, he saw her left hand showing that of a bear claw which made him shutter in fear. Removing her hair, he saw that of blonde hair that wasn't long but short.

"Correct comrade Ranger, and this fifty years of revenge you have coming for abandoning my father in a fight."

Speaking in a Russian like accent as he knew what that meant, walking away leaving the American soldier in silent. His past have come to bite him in the ass, as well that of it being a serious issue when the others find out about this matter.


	32. Ep 32-Ranger vs Slayer

_**"A past memory come back to haunt and bite American Ranger right on the star spangled ass, a former enemy in that of a new generation has come for revenge. In a woman, but not just any woman but that of the child from a opponent he was suppose to face head on. However, in utter fear and desperation, the time capsule that he entered as well hibernate wasn't just to be called back into action if his country needed him. It was also because he was afraid of the Soviet Slayer, due to a fight they were suppose to have to see which super soldier was greater. However through ranger's eyes, he seemed weak seeing how the slayer was much bigger as well had bear claws. Now this new incarnation had now resurfaced, he doesn't know whether to face it or run away as well try to avoid the fight against man and bear."**_

* * *

_**Pizzeria**_

At the same pizzeria that the original league of freedom had been now stationed to, they were all looking at a television screen to that of two Russian generals. They looked like former members of the soviet union standing near the same woman that was at the comic con, right now she had on a black shirt with a red star. Along having dark brown pants as well combat boots, she looked rather muscular as well having the same bear claws like the original Soviet Slayer. She stood by the men as well had a cold like glare looking at the crowd let alone the press that was talking to the two, as well of the generals.

_"Tanya Slayer, daughter of the original Soviet Slayer has been trained by mother Russia herself. To restore the honor of her father, let alone the humiliation of the frightened American Ranger who disgraced her father by not appearing in the ring."_

The general explained as most of the league, was looking at Ranger who remained silent, as well that of trying to show a modest look. Though from how the group was looking at him, it wasn't working let alone convincing them that he was trying to not be afraid.

_"For the years that Ranger slept in the frozen capsule, Tanya has spent most of childhood training to be like her father. Stronger, ready to fight for her home as well honor that her father had before passing away. She now will get it back in rematch fight, will Ranger do same?"_

One of the men asked as Tanya, looked rather upset as well grabbed the microphone from that of the stand, seeing how she was going say a few words for the camera's as well possibly Ranger if he was watching.

Tanya Slayer: _"Ever since Ranger abandon match, my father had been disgraced by others. Let alone other members in union for not being able to fight against Ranger, I trained each day as well got modifications to restore honor to family name. As well face ranger for Storm city to see, not hero but coward. This is justice, soviet justice."_

Making a threat to ranger as well showing hatred, to which she soon crushed the microphone in the palm of her actual bear hand. Soon enough the anchor men as well the news channel soon begun to question will Ranger muster up the courage to fight her, or runaway again making America look weak. Not having enough, Ranger shuts off the screen feeling like it was too much for him, there was a moment of silence as the league looked at him.

Black Saturn: "Shit, your actually screwed if you got a woman to build up a vengeance for you. Been there, felt it as well remembering it."

Breaking the moment as he brought up the memory of how he did ruin Bugula's life, he got repercussions by having his back broken as well surprised that a cockroach could act that brutal. Lex as well her father gave him that of a look as well thinking that wasn't the right thing to say, let alone the price of what Ranger might pay for. Still, Ranger was feeling a bit upset at himself as well having everyone looked at him if he was a fraud, seeing that one of the best soldier's in the army could be afraid of one person as well to go into a time capsule.

Titanium Rex: "Ranger, it's fine that you were scared. I was afraid of meeting my old friends, which wasn't exactly that bad. Embarrassing, but not bad."

American Ranger: "It wasn't because of the fear of the slayer, half of it was because of the pressure that the troops were given me. My wife, was not exactly cheering me on cause of the fact our marriage was going through some, problems. And most of all, those claws."

Explaining the situation to his friends as well bringing up a specific part which Ranger was possibly afraid of, those bear claws that Tanya had. Just like her father's,as well remembering them fighting on the battlefield when they were fighting for WW2. Although he enjoyed fighting the Germans with his fellow troops as well his sidekick, he remembered that of the slayer being in the fight. His claws tearing that of men, guns as well heavy artillery into pieces as well the screams coming from his victims. Even if he was in his time capsule, he could still have nightmares that involved him with seeing those men being torn to shreds.

Cooch: "But, your going fight her right? She doesn't seem that bad, I mean we both have claws."

Asking him as well showing hers to Ranger, from Cooch asked of him it was like being asked from a child that if he could protect his family from harm. It made him hesitate as well unable to look at her in the eyes, and this was coming from Cooch seeing how that although she could be sometimes lewd. She had a innocent like personality when it came to some situations, the eagle patriot merely got up as well had to head into his room to have some isolation from the group seeing how them looking at a coward was humiliating.

Comet: "He needs to face her."

Making a short answer as well having all of the members in the league look at him, this was surprising since he had always would be that of a peacekeeper. Though this time, the look on his face was of how American Ranger must face this problem of his.

Robo-bot: "Although analysis clearly states show that with her augmentation as well the records of the Soviet's kill count. Ranger, would most likely be screwed seeing that the daughter. Has had the same training, let alone that of her appearance made her faster as well increase the kill count."

Stating the obvious facts of how that although Ranger has faced that of creatures, super villains as well of Subtopians. He still had a fool's chance of surviving the rage of a highly trained girl from Russia. Liplor, was chewing on some concrete along with listening to the group as he had some words to share with the group.

Liplor: "Although I do not understand human grudges, from my race. If one does not face his or her enemy, they would face ultimate disgrace by eating of cement. Which is literally manure, however. If you died in the fight, you will still retain the honor you had as well respect in others."

Telling them that even if one of his kind were in this type of situation, as well died in the fight. They would still have retain respect let alone having honor even if he or she was defeated, however here in the surface was a bit different seeing how there was a disadvantage with Ranger dealing with a woman with bear claws.

Titanium Rex: "Well I don't think that will happen, cause Ranger is going get talked trash even if he does participate as well loses. Besides, if he had a chance to go up against anyone like Tanya. Then he could train before the match up."

Bringing up a fact that how if Ranger, could possibly muster and courage as well will to face her in a match, then he was going to need someone that was possibly like her. Having a lot of aggression, monstrous strength as well didn't care what kind of person she would face. Lex, hearing those certain words describing such a opponent made her lean her head back as well chuckled a bit getting everyone's attention.

Cooch: "Is there something funny? Cause I want a joke because I saw some cat videos and have to say, not exactly funny so I need a good joke."

Asking her friend seeing how that didn't have nothing to do with the conversation, Lex soon showed a confident smile as well looking at her father as well teammates.

Titanium Lex: I know who can help him, let alone be able to fight a girl without needing to hold back."

Giving them a rather positive like manner, they still had trouble understanding it until suddenly like a bullet through the head. They were able to understand it, the idea alone made them a bit scared at what Lex was suggesting as the half Subtopian mantis girl rushed out of the building. Comet, knowing where she was going followed after her as well Rex.

Titanium: "Look, I know what she's thinking. Everyone stay here, and make sure that ranger doesn't try and run out or anything."

Telling his team to keep a eye on the possibly terrified super soldier, they locked the front door as well decided to chill a bit as well hope at what Lex was suggesting, wasn't going get Ranger killed since the help she was suggesting wasn't exactly a good idea.

_**At the Super mansion**_

At the original league of freedom mansion, in the bathroom which had been recently reconstructed for a certain aquatic female. Sharketa, the killer whale shark female was right now walking to that of a large like bathtub, as well having a I-pod right by the sink. She had a bathrobe around her chest as well looking for the right song, checking out her list she was able to find a good song which was 'Stupid Girls'. Dropping her bathrobe as well entering the tub, she began to settle in as well feel the warm water on her body let alone touching her breast.

Sharketa: _"Finally, away from the idiots."_

Thinking to herself as well listening to her music, however not knowing to her she had felt a presence in the bathtub. Still trying to relax, her eyes looked at what was about to jump at her. Letting out a agitated like roar, she soon saw that of her recent boyfriend Count Crocula. Who had surprised her as well naked in the bathtub with her, he somehow was able to surprise her.

Count Crocula: "Got ya didn't I?"

Speaking in that of a Transylvanian like accent, Sharketa sigh at the look of how the Count tried to scare her. He just surprised her as well couldn't help but smile, although he had scars across his face as well a eyepatch over his right eye. That what made her attracted to him seeing how he was able to survive a lot of the attacks, she ends it by kissing him on the lips as the crocodile got surprised by it as she pushed him on the side of the tub.

Sharketa: "If you want to scare me, do it when were not naked. Cause the things I want to do, is either relax while listening to music which makes think of how human girls actually are. Forgetting the stress and stupidity from the others as well, wanting to have sex since it's been. A while since we've did it."

Getting anxious as well looking like she wanted to do it, the crocodile got a bit nervous since she was rather dominate. Though she did have a tender side as wel couldn't ignore it, the two were about to start until the door opened. In a quick hesitant manner Sharketa shoved Crocula into the water as well made sure he didn't come up, looking over she saw that of Buster nut here.

Buster but: "Hey fish girl, you got some visitors outside. They need some help, told them that you were in the tub. As well going have some company from a omega.."

Before he could make a lewd like comment, the shark woman grabs the side of the towel bar and rips it from the wall. She hurls it right at the squirrel as he quickly flies out before getting impaled by her, the shark woman moans a bit surprised by how she was getting pleasured in the water. Looking down she saw her boyfriend eating her out as she wanted this to keep going, however there were people outside that needed her.

Sharketa: "Damn it, just when I was enjoying the moment."

Complaining a little as Crocula got up as well coughed a bit of water from the surprised like dunk she gave him, the two got out as well began to dry themselves off along with getting their clothes on. They soon proceed to head out to check who, or possibly what might want her attention as well it being in the middle of her bonding time with her count.

* * *

After a half a hour explaining outside of the mansion, Sharketa was straight up laughing let alone unable to think straight with what Titanium Lex said. She as well Rex and Comet were looking at the shark woman continuing to laugh as it sounded quite funny to the likes of her.

Titanium Lex: "Come on Sharketa, we need the help."

Asking her again which the aquatic girl nodded at her friend, they've bonded for a bit since they had a experience with fighting men as well not afraid to brea some teeth. Let alone that Sharketa owes Lex for getting her a boyfriend, finishing her laugh the shark woman relaxed as well noticed something behind them.

Titanium Rex: "What's wrong?"

He noticed everyone as they looked behind that of Liplor, who was walking over to them with a tied up American Ranger with his mouth having duck tape on it. This was quite the weird sight to which they all looked at the lava creature seeing he might be able to explain, this.

Liplor: "The news came up again, the slayer female as declared the match in several hours. Ranger, was afraid and tried to run out. To which Saturn, Robo bot as well Cooch tried to stop him. As well have me sent him to you all, I believe they wanted to him to get right onto training."

Explaining the situation as the three heroes soon groan at how Ranger, was still a bit petrified as well mumbled through the tape. Rex looking upset at his friend walked over and ripped it off his mouth making the soldier scream a bit in pain, he soon asked for the ropes to be removed as Comet made sure to burn them off as ell made sure he didn't burn Ranger.

American Ranger: "I'm sorry, I was nervous with how Tanya looked angry. I'm willing to go back in, but I was just scared. I mean, she can tear through a car with those claws."

Titanium Rex: "Well right now we got Sharketa as your mentor, so don't worry. We still have enough time to teach you how to fight a woman that could break a man in half, so no worries."

Assuring his friend wasn't going back down as ranger looked at Sharketa, who looked more then happy to handle his training as well showing a smile with her teeth. This made him almost run but Rex along with Liplor stop him, the two soon drag the panicking soldier into the mansion feeling like he was facing a death sentence. Comet, felt worried if the human might back down but right now wasn't the time, if Ranger didn't stand up for himself let alone showing that the league was ready to be this city's heroes again, it be the ultimate disgrace. Whether Ranger liked it or not, he had no choice but to face off Tanya Slayer.

_**Later at the ring**_

Several hours had passed sine Ranger went to train with Sharketa, Ranger had on some bruises on his face as well of in the ring. There were tons of people in the stadium let alone half of them being patriots, while on the other side was supporters of Tanya. Ranger was on the side as well getting his gloves on, as well looking at the sight of Tanya as she was looking ready to tear him a new one. Rex, was on the side giving him a quick massage as well trying to get him ready.

Titanium Rex: Alright, just remember the bobbing and weaving. Watch out for the claws, her bear hugs as well of how she might body slam you into the ring."

Advising him as Ranger looked a bit worried, as well got up getting ready for the fight. On the sidelines was that of the rest of the league as well them watching the fight, so far it looked intense as Cooch was cheering for Ranger.

Cooch: "Come on Ranger! Hit her in the chest!"

Cheering for him as the others merely did the same, as well hoping he survive the match seeing how Tanya didn't look like the screw up villain like they were all used to. This was a cold blooded woman ready to hurt ranger, soon enough both Ranger and Tanya walked up to one another looking at each other.

Tanya Slayer: "I will break you for humiliating my father, as well mother Russia."

American Ranger: "I know, and just a few minutes ago. I had my ass handed to me by a over sized shark woman, so I'm ready for you. As well, not going take any shit from you or backing down. So bring it, comrade."

Talking back at her as well not showing any fear, Tanya merely smiled as the two pounded hands with one another as the match soon began. The two moved back from one another as well began to guard themselves, they began to punch one another as well try to hit each other in the face. Everyone right now was getting frightened by how the two were throwing their fists at each other, so far the two didn't care if it one was a man or woman. They were representing their countries so there was no holding back, Ranger was able to get a few lucky punches into her ribcage as Tanya merely chuckled at how he wasn't holding back.

Tanya Slayer: "So you runaway from my father when he was at his prime, but you hold nothing back when facing woman? You lack any honor."

Trying to catch him off guard as well make him think about how he didn't face off against her father, the match kept going as the bell rang. Round one was over, along with having the two go back to there sides, Ranger got himself a bottle of water from Rex as well slowed his breathing trying to calm down. His heart was pumping fast seeing how she was faster then her oversized father. Soon enough the bell rung again starting the second match, the two went back facing each other as well putting their hands up.

American Ranger: "What I did was a serious, serious dick move. As well coming to terms with it now, but right now I got a country that still believes in me. I failed them in the past, but I won't fail them again."

Stating his reason to doing this fight as he begun to do several fast swings at her, though Tanya was able to bob from the sides. Hearing him stand up for his country made her rather angered, letting loose her hostile bear instincts. Tanya let out a menacing bear roar as well begun to punch him from side to side making the crowd freak out seeing the Russian female beat him up in a brutal manner.

Tanya Slayer: "You failed when you humiliated my father! Let my childhood be turned to training into this moment, and you speak of country? My father fought for my country till day he couldn't raise fists in battle, you went into sleep like dickless coward!"

Letting out her rage as well throwing each of her bear hands at him from left to right, Ranger in the while was having trouble thinking what she was saying was true. He couldn't hear anything but the sound of his face being broken let alone of his friends trying to get him to guard himself, let alone them looking afraid of him almost dying. The bell rung leaving Ranger on the ground bleeding from the nose as well almost unable to focus, Rex got him up as well tried to see if he was still conscious.

Titanium Rex: "Ok, this is getting ridiculous. We got to get you out of here.."

He tried to convince his friend seeing how he was able to take the beating from Sharketa because she was helping him train, though right now Ranger shook his head not backing down. Everyone in the crowd looked a bit shocked at how the beaten ranger wasn't backing down, removing his gloves as well dropping them onto the ground he walked over to her as well gotten a serious look on his face. Tanya, didn't understand this tactic as she threw another bear claw at him but at his chest. He took it which shocked the Russian woman seeing him accept the fatal attack, Tanya waited for a explanation from him.

American Ranger: "Your right, I was a coward. Let alone didn't think about what would happen to slayer, let alone that if he had family. By that time I was thinking of the soviet as nothing more then soldiers for the hammer and sickle, let alone people trying to honor their country. While I, merely went into the time capsule. So, I'll accept whatever hatred you have for me. Just, don't disrespect America, they didn't have nothing for me acting like a bitch."

Admitting at how the mistake he had made costed her a possible normal childhood, he opened his arms up let alone waited for the savage bear slashes to come right at him. Everyone, waited in silence as well to see what would happen next. Tanya, wanted to slash him right there but she saw how the American was willing to shed more blood for the penance he had caused her father let alone herself. Unsheathing her claws, she grabbed him by the collar as well made the man frightened at the fact that she bite off his ear or something.

Tanya Slayer: "Although those words might convince my father, it won't for me. For me? Date night, Red wine as well watching movies of my father fighting for country. Do that, then were cool."

Making a deal to end it which Ranger, merely looked confused as well nodded a bit as Tanya smiled as this possibly ended the match. The crowd merely clapped a bit as well looked relieved that the match was over, this was possibly the most confusing match to ever happen for Ranger. Though at least it ended in a peaceful resolve, along with him possibly having a chance to fix a mistake he had made so long ago.


	33. Ep 33-The question

**_"It was quite the turn of events with Ranger facing Tanya Slayer, most of the city was shocked to see the statement end with that of Ranger admitting his fear to the Russian female. While it had gain most of the public to see him in a different way in both good and negative, Tanya took him under claws as her own to which it was the least he could do. While this was happening, Rex was still trying to piece together on how to try and get the league to be noticed by the public, let alone that of getting the mansion. As that was happening, everyone else was minding their own business especially that of Robo bot who was running a errand. A rather suspicious like one for that of Saturn which resides in going to the mines of Storm City to look for something that he requested, to which the robot first protested. Though he did get some assistance from that of Liplor and Comet, seeing how they could break through stone let alone underground passage ways. Though while they were quiet helpful for the robot to do his exploration, they had happen to encounter some unexpected individuals that were in the mines."_**

* * *

_**In the mines**_

Within the caves as well avoiding that of the rail tracks, the lava like rock monster was punching that of a miner. A undead miner who was with a collective of others, they were shrieking and shouting at the three as Robo bot was in the middle of looking through the caves. Comet, was flying across the side as well either freezing the undead like creatures or burning them.

Comet: "Is this another problem that either Rex or any of the members of the league kept secret?"

Seeing how this had to be some kind of problem that they handled long ago, as well buried since the problems that had begun to resurface was coming back as well biting them in the ass, hard. Robo bot, scanning across the rock like walls as well trying to look of the rock like mineral coal.

Robo bot: " I, and I don't think you should just shit on us for possibly having some kind of background conflict. If you have one then please share it."

He asked of the alien male as he was scanning through each rock let alone checking out which coal piece would be right. Liplor, was doing his best to not the miners use their pitch axes on him as he back hands most of them to the side as well tried to not cause a cave in.

Liplor: "Not that I do not enjoy a good thrashing of enemies, but why exactly are we here?"

The rock monster asked that of the robot let alone of Conet as the peacekeeper was in the middle of avoiding to get bitten by these creatures let alone from how they were throwing their mining tools at him. Robo bot, still looking around found that of a medium size piece of coal. Placing it into the side of his waist, he rushed over to see that of his teammates handling the situation.

Comet: "We can't hold out for long!"

Informing the machine as Robo bot quickly activated his hologram projector of himself as well both of Comet and Liplor. The miner zombies looked at the fake copies as well charged at them as well passing right through them, the three rushed out of the mines as well looked inside. Making sure they would be contain as well unable to get out into the daylight. Comet used his full power and blasts the entrance making it collapse, the rocks covered the entrance as well made sure nothing came out as the three looked relived that they made it out without a scratch.

Liplor: "What will happen to them? Will they move around the tunnels continue to fester in the dark?"

Robo bot: "Due to their appearance they had been contaminated with that of radiation. I'll inform Sgt. Agony of this, but for now we should head back to the pizzeria."

The robot answering the rock monsters question as the two walked away from the now closed off mine, while for Comet. Pondered at what exactly could a highly mechanical as well sometimes curious machine like Robo would do with a piece of rock. He follows after them not going to be left behind as well was going to figure out what the purpose of this strange mission.

**_Later_**

Back at the pizzeria, everyone was mining their business as Rex had his nose deep into the papers reading several articles of their recent activity with Tanya Slayer. So far both her and Ranger had settle the fight in a stalemate as he owed most of his time to her since she owed her for how much her father has dealt with. Cooch, was watching the television as well gazing at some birds hypnotized by the birds on the screen which was the only way to keep her distracted. Soon enough the door opened to show Robo bot as well Liplor and Comet as they had some food with them.

Comet: "Got lunch, some chicken and sandwiches and no. It's not from Arby's, although they have tasty food I thought we could have something else. This place, Smash burger has quite the tasty sandwiches."

Telling anyone who was listening as the feline's nose began to sniff it out as she rushed over as well begun to choose her meals. Rex, walked over and got his sandwich as everyone began to dine in as Comet noticed coming from the stairway was Black Saturn as he noticed the commotion happening.

Black Saturn: "Smash burger? Hadn't have this since I was in the university, used to get it after I'd fix some cars. Which, lead to some crashes. Which weren't my fault if any of you were going to ask."

Pointing that important fact out as everyone merely nodded silent as they went to eating, except for Robo bot as he walked over to the horned masked male as well presented the coal that he as well the others risked their lives for. Black Saturn, looking at it excited merely smiled as well grabbed a small monocle as he got excited. Tapping on the side of the machine's shoulder he headed downstairs leaving Comet still unsure what exactly was important of the rock. Along with that he had noticed Lex wasn't here as well with her father.

Titanium Rex: "If your looking for Lex, she's downstairs in the training room. Which I still don't know why she needs it, she can lift a truck with one hand."

Doubting that she needed training she was a fully mature woman able to handle herself in a fight, let alone know how to use her arm cannon. Though the red skin alien knew better, it was possibly because of her sudden transformation when they had sex. As well that it being personal as well quiet since she didn't tell him about that important factor, when the time would come she would tell him. Grabbing some bags for Lex, he decided to go downstairs to check up on her as Rex could see how he looked concern for her.

Robo bot: "Are you alright Rex?"

The machine asked of his friend and leader as the white hair old man merely nodded silently still feel unsure of how she was handling herself nowadays. So far the only person that was even close to being around was Comet, and that was because the two had fought each other as well formed a strong bond. Something he hasn't been able to do for a while, leaving him to ponder if it was still possible to help her with the state they were in.

_**Downstairs**_

Within the training room that was designed to be that of a dojo, Lex was right now in a GI. The color was dark purple with a green belt as well right now meditating, she was focusing on controlling her mantis side. So far it was based off adrenaline, emotions as well that was a important factor that she needed to master. Slowly breathing in and out she was concentrating her will to be focused, let alone not let anything ruin the peace she had obtain. However, her ears soon listened to that of the door sliding opening. Her eyes opening like she was a assassin, Lex used her speed to rush at whoever was at the entrance as well grab the intruder by the collar. Slamming the suspect onto the mat, she raised her left normal hand as well pinning her metal hand on the person. She looked ready to harm the person who came in to interrupt her meditation, though at the moment she saw it was Comet.

Titanium Lex: "Babe?"

Asking him as the half Subtopian looked rather surprised that he has on the ground, as well holding some sandwiches for her as well some fries split onto the ground. Helping up Comet merely chuckled at how she was getting better at moving quickly and taking out her opponents.

Comet: "I suppose your not hungry?"

Looking a bit frightened by how she was able to over power him as well under her, she showed a smile as well helped him out. Handing her sandwich, Comet begun to eat some of the fries as Lex noticed how her sandwich was mostly some lettuce and tomatoes.

Titanium Lex: "Please tell me that Rex didn't ask about my sandwich, cause I'm trying to lose some weight and I don't want him to be on me about how he lost his."

Sounding rather like a teenager about someone giving her advice about her weight, Comet didn't see that much of a change. As well didn't see that she needed to lose it, she looked already fit let alone could handle herself.

Comet: "You still look the same when I first met you, though with different clothing and hairstyle of course."

Being honest to her as Lex couldn't help but laugh at his honesty, as well that even if he's been around her for about a year. He had trouble understanding some human culture, as well that of people changing their ship to look prime as well ready. The two getting close, Lex could feel some of the warmth cosmic power that was coming off of him. Though for him, the peacekeeper still saw from her being here that she was isolating herself from everyone trying to possibly control her mantis side.

Titanium Lex: "Before you point out being here is bad, it's better then having everyone risk about my safety. When the time comes I'll tell them, as well you. Because if there were three people I didn't want to be hurt because of my mother's gene's. It Rex, Devizo, and especially you."

Comet: "What about the others?"

Asking her which made Lex a bit surprised by that comment to which she couldn't help but laugh seeing how that although they were sometimes annoying, she wouldn't want to hurt them either. As they were eating together as well relaxing together, the door opened to show that of Saturn as the two heroes groaned a bit seeing how he ruined the mood.

Black Saturn: "Romeo and Juliet, hate to ruin the mood. But I need help, Comet. I need to warm this around the same heat level of a grenade explosion. Lex? Apply some weight like if you wanted to break a hand."

Quickly asking of their services as he walked over and shows the coal to them, while the two didn't know what was happening along of how he ruined the moment for the two of them. The two soon their right hands with each other, along with focusing their concentrated power together. Comet's eyes lightened up as he made sure he didn't destroy the rock, while Lex put pressure onto the rock as soon enough they saw rock dust coming out of the coal. As they opened their palms, they saw that of a small diamond from the two as they looked shocked. As it glowed, this was a rather shiny like mineral as the two looked surprised.

Titanium Lex: "I knew the myth of breaking coal into diamonds was true, knew Devizo was talking shit when he told me about that. Instead of making diamonds out of rocks, he wanted me to get money by working at fast food joints."

Bringing up a past child hood memory of hers which Comet and Saturn were curious about, though the time wasn't needed as they were wondering about why Black Saturn needed a diamond. The two watched that of the caped hero pulling out a dark purple like ring with white painted diamonds across the side, soon enough he attached the diamond onto the ring making it look like something only Lex could understand quite well.

Titanium Lex: "A wedding ring? Your making a wedding ring? for April?"

Asking rather excited like almost sounding ecstatic for him as he was going to propose April, she quickly hugs him which Lex accidentally cracks a few of his bones. Saturn, not so resilent to that of her strength begs to be free as Lex realized it quickly and lets him go not wanting to break him.

Black Saturn: "Yes, since lately with Ranger dating the bear girl. You two as well that of how much is happening, I thought maybe I could make it official with April. As well keep it secret seeing how tonight is. Game night."

Sounding a bit ill at the sound of it as both the two teens merely shutter at the sound of it, while in the beginning when Comet first started playing it didn't seem that bad. Though the sad part was if one of them win, Rex would act like a grouch as well not say anything for a while to anyone as well put on some loud television to which would annoy everyone in the mansion.

Comet: "So you plan on leaving tonight before Rex could tell?"

Black Saturn: "Hell yeah, I know Rex can act like a pit bull as well mop around a bit. So whatever he says, I need you to cover me. I'll make sure to pay you back."

Thinking of a way to get out as well owing the two of them, the two young heroes looked at the man as they didn't know if they could trust him. However, with how much work he made into that ring as well making sure the diamond fit it together completing the set. They somewhat nod their heads to him as the Saturn based hero smile at the two as well hugged the two as this was something special, though the moment was ruin when he stole some fries from the alien.

Titanium Lex: "Seriously?"

Asking her teammate to which Saturn merely nodded seeing how he was going need the nutrients for asking his arch enemy, his rather somewhat loon as well attractive love to be his wife. Though this was a good, the two adolescence heroes merely wished him good luck seeing how he was going need it.

* * *

**_Later that night_**

Across that of the highway, was a car chase happening as well that of three cars making their escape from outside of Storm city. Chasing after them was that of Devizo, who was using his new suit to make him fly right towards the cars as he was with Optimo Rex, April Fool as well of the Third Eye. The four former villains were on route as well avoiding getting shot by the three cars as the men inside were armed robbers.

April Fool: "Damn it! I just had my hair done you bastards!"

Shouting rather pissed off as she swooped by the third car in the back as well setting up a prop of hers, it was a set of jacks as she threw them in the back seat. They let up to a explosion sending the car upwards into the air, Optimo rushed in as well caught the car as well stops as he saw that it also knocked out the criminals inside of the car.

Optimo Rex: "It's not wise to throw explosives within a car going around sixty miles per hour, it could lead to the men breaking their necks."

Responding to the action of the comedian as the skull faced girl merely gave him a look not caring as the Third eye rushed towards the second car, changing his two arms they rushed right into the engine as well making the car stop in a instant. The sentient AI soon saw that of two men with ski masks over their heads as well with tommy guns, they soon began to fire at the triangle head as the robotic like being floated across the sides as well fired a red beam from it's eye destroying the car in a instant.

Third Eye: "We'd advise you surrender, otherwise will cut you sideways."

Warning the humans as they were idiots to which they were going to fire at him, though it ended with Devizo knocking the two out in one fell swoop. The light blue haired man looked at the machine as they saw how the first car was escaping. The ski masked criminals saw how their team was being taken out, however this ended quickly by a surprise. Coming from out of the distance as well ramming right into their car, was Black Saturn's vehicle as it crashed right onto the side. The four saw how Saturn's car grappled onto the side as well dragging the criminal car, spinning into full gear he makes the car spin around as well land with broken tires as well leaving the men passed out.

Dr. Devizo: "Fool, it's your reckless boyfriend ag.."

Trying to tell him, she flew over like a rocket as well heading out to see if Saturn was alright. Landing right in front of the car, Saturn got out as well was a bit dizzy as well tried to relax from how he hit the car.

Black Saturn: "Hey April, I'm ok. Just a bit, daze from the impact. Sorry I ruined up this ski mask run but, I gotta talk to you."

He spoke to her still trying to stand, though the impact of the car still made him wobble as April couldn't help but chuckle as she held onto him. Devizo, as well the others landed by him to see what was happening. As well having several of the ski masks men in custody, the clone Subtopian noticed something off with Black Saturn as he walked over to examine him.

Optimo Rex: "I've noticed your heart incredibly beating faster then usual, as well that of a tense emotional fear coming from your breathing."

Giving a full analysis of the male as Saturn, merely gives him a look seeing how he was ruining the moment. April, giving the clone a middle finger seeing how it was a bit wrong of him to come up and tell her how he was feeling. Though Saturn grabbed her hand as well looked serious to her which had her concern seeing a different side of him. Nudging his head over to the side, April merely nodded as well looked at her team seeing how they needed a moment as Devizo took the suggestion as they kept their distance.

April Fool: "Although it's good to have a Rex that isn't old and shitty, he can really be a Nancy sue in these moments."

Speaking her mind as the two were right now behind the smashed criminal car, let alone looking at one another. Saturn, right now was trying to muster a lot of strength in him to tell how he felt about April as well getting mentally focus.

Black Saturn: "April, for a while I've been a fuck up. Since the beginning I've had my moments of being badass as well a jackass, to which I've been to myself let alone you. Not think you were a woman, but a crazy skull face girl who wanted to burn Storm city."

Admitting how he was when they first met and fought against each other when they started their career as hero and villain, April could feel her heart beating as well not knowing what was going on. Devizo, was listening let alone the two others seeing how that the moment was special between the two.

Black Saturn: "Though threw the last few months, I've fought mythical creatures, had a pole shoved up my ass, got sent to the future to see the world would be a burning wasteland. As well, being tortured by you because I've made most of your time being a prop villain hard since, no one appreciated you since you wanted to make people laugh."

Continuing to admit his feelings towards her leaving April right now speechless, Saturn pulling out his keys as well clicking at his car. Put on some music which made the woman right now scared, seeing how he was putting a lot of effort into this. As well not imagining what was happening, as well it happening right now. Saturn, still a bit dazed from the car crash quickly bends a knee as well continued to keep still as well hold her hands still keeping his eyes on her as well removing his mask showing some of his dark hair since this was the first time he removed his mask in front of anyone.

Black Saturn: "I've let my ego got the better of me let alone the people around me thinking of a idiot or her, but now. I know what I'm doing, because it's possibly something you do, cause it's both reckless as well unpredictable."

Telling April as the skull faced woman wanted to cry right now, she wanted to burst into tears for how the words he was telling her was really hitting her heart. Going to the side of his pocket, as well opening a small like Jack in the box just for her. Opening it up, showed a ring with the diamond on it making April Fool gasp in utter fear as well surprise as merely sniffled at the sight of this.

Black Saturn: "Abigale, would you. Marry..."

April Fool: "Yes! Holy fuck yes Claudius! I'll marry you!"

Interrupting him making his eyes widen as well screaming, hugging him like if she was graduating. April held him as well lifted him upwards due her suit allowing her to fly. The three former villains saw how excited their teammate was as well how she was holding him close, it was quite the sight as Third eye took a picture of the two. Seeing how this was quite the moment as well scenery with April holding him in midair accepting his proposal, along with Saturn putting the ring on her finger. This was quite the proposal for the former enemies, they didn't want to imagine how the wedding would be like.


	34. Ep 34-The wedding of Saturn and April

**_"After the rather subtle marriage proposal, both Claudius as well Abigale now are getting everything ready for the wedding. Titanium Rex, finding this out was both pissed off as well glad that Black Saturn was doing a rather mature thing. Though it was at a bad time since they were right now having a rivalry with the League of Freedom westside, however with this wedding going to happen. Dr. Devizo being the gentleman villain, decided to cut this dispute as well do this for April. Seeing how with how much that has happened with her from being a skull face prop comedian, to an adoptive mother of a space toddler to now a superhero. It was the least he could, though the other members of the team thought it was down right strange. But in this lifestyle let alone of how most of their lives could end in a minute let alone take the worst, it's better to tie a note then die without having someone to be with."_**

* * *

_**League of Freedom mansion**_

It was a rather peaceful morning at the mansion, everyone inside was rather a sleep as well not getting up. In the bed of Black Saturn's old room was the ringed hero himself, still wearing his mask as well shirtless as well in bed with April. Who was right now in a light blue bra as well clinging close to her now soon to be husband, as well resting peacefully. Saturn woke up to see his former arch enemy as well soon to be wife close to him as well not letting go, to which he merely smiled as well kisses the top of the head.

Black Saturn: "Wake up sleeping beauty."

Whispering to her as well seeing if she would wake up, moving a bit as well seeing how April was slowly waking up. Her empty eye sockets looked up to him, although she didn't have any eyeballs Saturn could tell she was happy. Let alone of how Saturn had gotten use to seeing her face whether it was when they were fighting each other, or just hanging out.

April fool: "Seriously? I'm more of a, Anna to Aurora. Because I got a lot more of a smile to share it with you, let alone how we're going get married today."

Looking excited to which Saturn nodded as well, though as the two lovebirds were going get up. Saturn happened to get a message from his phone, groaning at how this was bad timing he lean over to the side of the bed as well went to check out who it was from. It was from Robo bot, it was said in the phone about someone looking for him. As well the person being an old friend of April, he looked to April as the comedian woman didn't know what was happening.

"Where is he?!"

Shouted a rather upset and angry tone to which resulted in that of a shotgun going off making the two jump right out of bed, downstairs was other members of the league quickly getting up as well their gear as well to see what exactly was happening outside. Devizo, let alone the others looked to see a rather strange like man who appeared to look just like April. Though he had a sweater with a white diamond pattern as well a red afro which was around his head leaving the top of his skull bald, the skull face male looked rather upset as well cranky to which Optimo. Being the rather considerate and calm one walked over to him as well tried to settle the gun crazed man down.

Optimo Rex: "You are right now having increasing rate of anger in your heart, it be best to calm yourself as well be escorted to a.."

Continuing to use his words to sooth him, this only lead to the shotgun wielding man to hit him right in the crotch. While most items would break in the presence of a Subtopian, this one however made the clone drop onto the ground as well aching in pain as well making the others looked shocked at how the old man dropped him. Starting up his shotgun, he looked at Devizo as well the others as they moved back seeing he wasn't messing around.

Buster nut: "Where the hell is Renegade when you need him?!"

The squirrel asked in a panic like tone thinking they could use that freelancer, though right now he was busy with his own agendas to not be bothered. Everyone had their hands up as for Sharketa, not being frightened by this old human decided to rush him. However, the skull face man sprays her with a flower from his pocket as it was sneezing powder.

Blue Menace: "Ok we get it! Do not go near the shotgun man."

Advising everyone to not go near him as Count Crocula, rushed over to help her as well pull her away as Devizo. Merely was getting annoyed with this as well walked over not being intimidated by that of the skull face man.

Dr. Devizo: "Now look here, this is the league of freedom mansion. And right now you made a grave mistake because we were once villains, so if you don't take this Beverly hillbilly act out of here. Ill.."

Before he could make a threat, the skull face old man pointed the barrel at his nose as well cocked the gun making sure he was the one in charge. Everyone merely gulped at how unlike most of the villains, this old man wasn't fooling around.

"I don't give two carrot top's of who the hell you are, all I want is a certain dumbass you got here. Now if you all want to be in my way, I'll shove my boots your ass. That you'll squeak every time you try to take a crap!"

Making a rather harsh threat which made him sound like a drill sergeant for the army, coming out of the mansion was that of April Fool in her LOF uniform as well looking at the familiar sight. Let alone of Black Saturn, who was at shock and awe of who was right in front of them let alone of how he had Devizo had gun point.

April Fool: "Daddy?"

Asking in a rather surprised like look to which the old man, merely smiled to which he soon notices Black Saturn. He waves at him to which the father of the soon to be bride, tries to shoot him as everyone ducks. Saturn, not exactly known for this situation quickly makes his way into the mansion as well avoiding to not getting shot at.

"Get back here you zodiac looking bastard! Come get these buck shots like a man!"

Continuing to shout as well hug his daughter as he soon closes the door behind them as well locks it, Devizo was utterly confused to which he wanted a explanation from his teammate. However it was interrupted by a car pulling up, which was none other then Rex as well his team of heroes who got here quickly to which Devizo merely groans upset.

Robo bot: "I believe you all have been acquainted with April's father, the Groaner."

Robo Rex: "Ugh, no shit. The guy comes in like if he was Rambo and starts making threats and taking names!"

Explaining the situation as Rex, nodded as they were quickly told how Robo encountered him when he was going to get some presents for the couple. They begun to hear more gunshots going off inside as well that of panic like screaming which was coming from Saturn, seeing how the skull face father was chasing him around the mansion.

Comet: "Wouldn't be possible to go in and stop him? We are powerful meta humans and creatures that could.."

The alien tried to finish his sentence, until they saw Saturn jumping out of the window as well hitting the front of the yard. It was quite the sight to see how a caped hero such as Saturn himself would jump out of a window then fight a man who was using a shotgun. Coming out of the window, Groaner put in another shell as well was about to shoot him until April went in front of him as well stoped him from trying to hurt her soon to be husband.

Groaner: "April, now you know I love you. But this is the wrong man I would ever want you to marry! The guy's an asshole."

Warning her to which Saturn looked a bit speechless as well upset since he already knew that, as well was going see if anyone was going back him up. Though they were going stay out of this situation since it was a family matter, April merely nodded to him as well still stood in Groaner's way.

April fool: "Daddy I know, my friends know it. The city know's as well almost every criminal he beat up knows it, but he's changed. If he wasn't then the thing he do was humiliate me on the wedding day and be with some blonde girl. But he's not, can we please talk about this like simple people?"

Trying to reason with him, there was a clear chance to try and take him but April was handling the situation quite well. Groaner, could see how she was being serious let alone of not backing down. Seeing how he might have been acting a bit to crazy, as well looking inside as how he let out most of his aggression on shooting around the place. He drops the gun and nods as April hugs him like if she hadn't seen him in a long time, everyone watched the moment until they heard someone coming up the road as well seeing it was Renegade who had some bags with him which apparently were drinks for the wedding.

Renegade: "Did I miss something?"

Asking the crowd as well seeing how everyone was right outside as well could tell he did, to which everyone merely glared at him not exactly going to fill him in seeing how he was going to get caught up on his own.

_**Later**_

Inside of the mansion, Robo bot was in the basement as well pulling up files of the Groaner. With him was Rex, Devizo, Comet as well Saturn seeing how the best place to be was with three people who can handle a subtopian invasion.

Robo bot: "The Groaner, after getting his face melted by a accident which involved a company. He lost most of his mind as well of leading to being one of the most dangerous comedians of Storm city. For several years he terrorized the city with different jokes as well dangerous manners of props, though after when the League was formed. He quickly retired to where his wife, had passed away but not before giving birth to Abigale."

Briefing the four, as well looking at Black Saturn seeing how this old man might have known Saturn. On a old case, Saturn had happen to stumble upon one of Groaner's old bases as well stopped a base which involved several balls full of carbon dioxide.

Black Saturn: "The only ones who were involved was some of his old gang, Groaner was gone when I learned he stopped being a super villain. Whenever I tried to talk to April about him, she remain silent."

Seeing how bringing up that of her father was something personal to which as the two fathers merely looked a way somehow knowing the feeling as well since Lex didn't have a normal upraising.

Titanium Rex: "So what then? Your going back down from marrying April?"

Black Saturn: "Hell no! With how much shit that has happened, I'm not letting him interrupt the wedding. No matter how crazy he is or what he might be doing."

Telling his leader not caring to which soon enough, they heard something crashing to which had to be from Groaner. This made Saturn flinch to which Devizo, walked over and patted him on the back seeing how that was going be his father in law.

* * *

_**In the kitchen**_

The crash was from Cooch, who got frightened by the dead fish Groaner pulled out of his pocket to make a joke out of it. As this was happening, everyone was right now getting ready for the wedding which was happening without any delay. To which Groaner, was in April's room as he was looking at his own reflection to which she was getting her wedding dress ready as well set. With her was Lex, Sharekta as well of Cooch who was right now toying with the exploded pieces of the fish.

April fool: "Dad, I know you're not exactly on board with this. But this is my choice, as well it being something I want to do."

Still arguing with her father but marrying Saturn, to which the prop comedian couldn't help but. Groan to which he merely looks sadden, though he noticed something going up in the sky that was happening. Flying right through the windows as well landing into the room where Lex got surprise to see none other than, Meta Zenith. Half Zenith and Portia, to which made her smile as she rushed over to hug her.

Meta Zenith: "I have arrive to marry the wimp of a man and undead bride!"

Sounding dramatic and heroic to which this a good for her to be here, Rex informed her about that he invited her here so she could wed them. Since he couldn't find a priest at a reasonable price, let a god wed them.

Titanium Lex: "Glad you can make it, and just in time. This is April's father, the Groaner."

Introducing the strong woman to that of the bride's father, Groaner merely adjusted himself to where he didn't want to tick her off. Sharekta, merely chuckled to where she heard the door knocking a couple of times. Grabbing her sword as well putting on a rather scary like expression on her face, she opened it to show her face to that of Renegade. Who was out of his uniform as well wearing a tuxedo.

Renegade: "Right, ok then. We got most of the food and everything ready, just need the bride to be set."

Giving them a full confirmation of what was happening downstairs, to which Sharketa responded by closing the door on him to which the women as well father looked at the shark woman.

Sharketa: "It's custom to not let anyone except for family to see the bride, all races know this."

Telling them all which they had to agree with this on the fact April, was still adjusting to her dress to where she wanted to make sure it was the talk of the town. Groaner, seeing how happy his daughter was couldn't help but merely lower his head. Standing up, he walked over to help with making sure the dress was nice and tight. The women, saw how he was able to help April out to which they were a bit surprised.

Groaner: "Although the fact that marrying Saturn is a very, dumb thing to do. The least I should do, is walk with you to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Doing his best to not get teary or anything, April merely nodded as well look glad to see him smiling for her. As the other girls were getting ready, though for Lex she felt a bit worried seeing how if this what would it be like if. Comet would propose for her, remaining silent as well keeping herself maintained. Lex smiled for her friend as it was a special day, and nothing was going ruin it.

_**Downstairs**_

While the inside was a bit trashed, they were going to have it outside since there was no glass on the ground. Let alone it being open for everyone who was coming, Robo bot as well Third eye was letting the guests come in, so far it was from people of the superhero community as well citizens that Saturn knew.

Third Eye: "Greetings meat bags, make sure to place presents to the side as well clean shoes."

Sounding like a greet to where most of them made sure to follow his rules, also walking in was detective Gomez. Who had a small box, as well looking around the place surprised by the sight of how many costumed theme people being here.

Gomez: "First wedding when I don't need a gun, most of the weddings were either drug busts or that of the bride might going bat shit crazy and kill the groom. Good thing I brought my taser."

Showing it to the mechanical like beings as he walked in, by the living room was several heroes getting comfortable while in Rex's room. Was Saturn who was right now getting his tie on straighten, let alone of trying to not get frighten. In the room was that of Rex, Comet, Ranger and even his butler.

Bunsen: "I must say sir you look rather good in your suit."

Complementing him as Saturn nodded, though with the look on his face was that of sadness to which the others didn't understand. It wash is wedding day, as well to a rather attractive let alone a crazy woman at that to which he liked, though he looked upset. Comet, getting his suit ready he looked at his friend to which he didn't understand what was wrong.

Comet: "Saturn?"

He asked his name seeing if he would respond, though the butler merely showed a sadden face to which he knew why the groom showed a expression of sadness.

Bunsen: "His parents haven't been able to respond to his message of them coming."

Making it short and simple, Rex felt a bit sad for him as well to which he patted his shoulder showing that they were here for him. The door opened to show that of Courtney, who was wearing a tuxedo T-shirt as well him smiling at them.

Courtney: "Hey guys, everyone is in the back as well ready. Time to start this love boat and set it a sail."

Telling everyone to which Saturn, merely lowered his head thinking if his parents would come. Though he would have to think about it later, it was time to be married away to that of April Fool. The others followed him as well walked outside of the mansion, to where they saw a whole collection of civilians as well of super humans. All of them collected right into their chairs as at the groom side, was that of Courtney, Rex as well of Ranger who were waiting for Saturn. While on the other side was Cooch, Lex and least of all Sharketa. The one that would be marrying the two would be Meta Zenith, everyone was waiting patiently as well seeing if Saturn would be coming. Comet, was keeping a eye out for anything as well hopping things would go down peacefully, soon enough coming out of the doors was Saturn. As he looked a bit nervous as well rushing over to the stand.

Black Saturn: "Sorry, just wanted to see if my parents where here. But their not."

Still thinking if his parents would be coming, to which they didn't want to ruin it for him. Getting right onto the stand, he know waited for the bride to be coming as they see soon enough. Buster nut, who was gracious enough to throw some flowers on the ground let alone making it beautiful for everyone. Soon enough, the people stood up to see the bride to be. Wearing her bridal gown as well keeping a cover over her face, she was being escorted by the Groaner to where he was walking April. Rex, looked to the side where Sgt. Agony. Who was holding a boombox played that of 'here comes the bride' as well nodding his head to the song as it was quite the sight. They continued to walk as Groaner, looked up at Saturn still not liking the idea of the schmuck marrying his daughter. But he was doing this for Abigale, and if she wanted him she could have him. Walking over to the side and sitting down everyone else did the same to which they all had their attention to both Saturn and April.

Meta Zenith: "Dearly mortals, we have gathered her today on this field of non battle or blood shed. To wed as well have these two consummated, for them it is a daily basis but for us. They shall forever be intertwine and never be apart."

Speaking in that of her people's tradition which sounded a bit off, however they were all used to it.

Meta Zenith: "The two that stand, is that of Black Saturn. Storm city's former ass become hero, and the psychotic yet friendly prop comedian April Fool. If there would be anyone, should be not wed. Let them raise a war axe in the air, and chop of the hands of these two lovers."

Which at that very single moment, the people interrupted the wedding to which it was none other then Saturn's parents. While everyone wanted to gasp as well of the in which, Saturn looked excited to see them here.

"Apologies, but. We had to come to see if this would happen, as well if April would back down."

The husband said to which sounded a bit insulting, though the mother merely stops him as she walked over to hug him which everyone was a bit stunned to see this kind of affection.

"Good luck honey, he'll be quite the challenge."

The mother telling him as it was really surprising they weren't acting like jackass's, maybe after the whole fiasco at Thanksgiving. They could see that Saturn must have done something to make this choice, not exactly a good one with April. But still one to show that of mature like attitude, taking their place to the side Zenith resume to finishing it off as Saturn looked at April seeing how she was glad to see him happy.

Meta Zenith: "May we, have the rings?"

Asking to which Bunsen, was by the side as well presented the two rings to the couple. As they placed on the rings, the two held hands as well waited for the words that would come to them.

Black Saturn and April: "I do!"

They said in a rush to which Zenith merely smiled seeing how there was no need to slow it down, to which Saturn. Removed the vile as well wanted to kiss her, but Rex as well Lex by the side stopped the love birds to which they needed Zenith to finish it.

Meta Zenith: "By all the mortal realms in which we are in, as well by the blessings of the god's realm. I now pronounce you, man and wife."

Declaring it official as well them sealing it with a kiss, soon enough everyone was applauding as well cheering for the two. Comet, walked over to several of the others as well asked them for a favor. The heroes who had projectile abilities as well of it being that of energy based, fired it in the air making a rather incredible light show for them. As this happen, the two married couple rushed through the lane as well the others following them. They saw a limo right out front with it being that of purple and black with a dash of April's personal style, April still holding the collection of flowers looked at the girls who wanted to try and catch it. Deciding to throw it, she does so as it landed in that of Cooch's hands making the feline rather surprised.

Cooch: "Wow, now what do I do with them?"

Asking the people to which they all chuckle as they waved to both Saturn and April as they headed inside, everyone waved at the married couple as they were going head somewhere for their honeymoon as well wedding night. As everyone waved, Rex couldn't help but have this type of moment. Having a wife, having someone to grow old with as well actually love, to which he was remembering someone. A old friend that he should have married, Heartshine.


	35. Ep 35-Jungle all the way

**_"It was a spectacular wedding, both and hero tying the note let alone of finally being together. Though for a split moment Rex as well Devizo forgot about being enemies or that of rival to enjoy the moment, brought up harsh memories. Some that was best to not be brought up, however now their past would be coming to them then they expect. Sgt. Agony, needed the aid of Rex and his team seeing how what he needed was of grave importance as well of one of his accountant in danger. While Rex didn't like the idea of being assign to him like some special task force, he did promise to be a better hero along with being a better father to Lex. In a helicopter transport, was Robo bot, Cooch and that of American Ranger since they couldn't fly as they were with Sgt. Agony. While outside of the helicopter was Rex, Lex and Comet covering them and to make sure they didn't get shot down by anyone. Whatever this assignment was or where they were heading to had to be serious if Agony was coming, which made them all worried."_**

* * *

_**Above the Atlantic Ocean**_

Going over the massive body of water, the three meta-humans continued to fly by the ship while inside. Was Cooch who didn't look that well along with throwing up in a vomit bag, apparently she was sea sick from how she could smell the ocean from within. Agony, looked at the three heroes as well couldn't believe out of all the people with super powers he had to go to them in this situation.

Sgt. Agony: "Still can't believe you guys stepped up your game, as well Saturn getting married. Thought he come with you guys."

Sounding shocked as well getting some looks from the three, while it be good to have Black Saturn with them as well of him getting better with his combat and detective skills. He was always married, and also that April absolutely wanted no one to disturb them unless it was of dire need let alone someone was dying.

American Ranger: "You have to give a married man some dignity, as well that I wouldn't want to be bothered if I had a wife like that."

Expressing a small bit of jealousy seeing how although April was considered bat-shit crazy on some occasions, she had quite the body which would make the army entertainment look like a bunch of girl scouts. Outside of the ship was Rex let alone of Lex and Comet who were right now looking forward as well the teen couple noticing the white haired hero looking a bit serious.

Comet: "Sir, is everything alright?"

Asking his leader in which Rex didn't say anything, whatever was going had him in a serious mood. Along with checking out his ears as the heavy music from the helicopter could be heard from out here.

Titanium Rex: "Damn it, I may be a fan of the old school music. But do they really have to play it so freaking loud?"

Complaining in which not paying attention, he gets hit by what appeared to be a flying fireball. As well a massive one that was strong enough to hit him right at the wind blades causing the helicopter to go out of control. Both Lex and Comet saw this as the two flew right downwards at the out of control helicopter. Whatever that attack did knocked out Rex as Agony was pinned in the passengers seat, both Lex and Comet were going underneath the metal ship as well push it upwards.

Titanium Lex: "You people seriously need to freaking lose some weight!"

Stressing out from holding up the helicopter, seeing that of a large like land base. The two soon flew downwards as well landed on the sand, making sure the vehicle was in a stable spot. The two quickly got the passed out Rex from the broken window shield, coming out from the back was the rest of the heroes as well several of Agony's black ops men who had that of a gatling gun and a flamethrower.

Robo bot: "Just to tell you all, I'm fine. Cause ugh, we got a problem."

Informing them as his head had fell off, let alone right off his robotic body. The group groaned a bit let alone of looking at the isle, let alone of seeing how thick the tree's were which looked rather serious.

American Ranger: "I may not did my fights in the jungle, it was mostly forests. But I can tell there's a whole lot of eyes on us."

He spoke as the WW2 soldier was able to feel like his old war self, surrounded by the enemy as well feeling like they were walking in a ambush. Rex, waking up from the crash soon removes some of the glass pieces in his shoulder as well the side of his cape. Looking at Agony, the old man looked pissed off at the cyborg as he walked up to him.

Titanium Rex: "What kind of fucking island, has fireballs flying through the sky?!"

Asking the man seeing how that type of firepower wasn't that of a man made weapon, it was something else which Agony merely put a expression of not knowing what it was. All he knew was that something was here and had his accountant. Remaining focus as well looking at his team, he tried to think of a plan that would be able to handle the situation with a serious attitude and no one screwing things up.

Titanium Rex: "Ok, I have a plan. Ranger, Comet. Your with me to join Agony and his men to find the accountant. Lex, you stay with Robo bot and Cooch."

Suggesting his daughter would be here to protect the helicopter let alone make sure that it was guarded. Along that Robo bot needed his head placed back onto his body and Cooch, she couldn't go into the jungle seeing how her primal self might come out and try to kill everyone. Comet, walked over to Lex seeing how she was going be alone with the others as well in a hostile area where it might have unknown threats.

Titanium Lex: "I'll be ok babe, honest. Just watch over my dad. I never saw him like this, well I did when it came to game night as well is trying to date. But you get what I mean."

Explaining she'll be safe, the alien peacekeeper merely nodded as the two shared a quick kiss before Rex got the alien boy's attention.

Cooch: "Good luck guys, and bring back some stuff back for us!"

Waving to them as well wishing them luck, while Robo bot was still holding onto his head seeing how that he needed to get it back on if he was to repair the helicopter ship. While for Lex, could somewhat feel the same presence of alertness and atomosphere of fear around them, turning to her teammates she asked them to check out the helicopter if it could still be repaired, along that of keeping a watch out for anything else here in the jungle

**_Later_**

Within the jungle as well murky tree lines, the small group was making there way through the bug infested territory. American Ranger, was having trouble with the flies and the mosquitos seeing how he never exactly fought in this type of environment. Titanium Rex, was walking by Agony's side still not trusting him on this mission seeing how he wasn't telling him much about this island. Comet, was using his belt to see any traces of the human to which there was no heat signature let alone of her being around here.

Comet: "I'm not detecting any kind of human signature, no sight of the acountant."

Telling both his superiors which left Agony concern hopping she isn't dead. The small group kept walking to see if there was anything that could help them find a trace or something that could help them.

Titanium Rex: "You still haven't answered my question on what kind of island this is that involves that of flying fireballs Agony."

Speaking to him still trying to get answers, however there was no reply from him in which the old man still kept his guard up let alone not trusting him. As they continued their walk, there was no sign or anything around them. Comet, being curious decided to scoop out the area as well flew upwards to check out the scenery. So far there was nothing but tree's and the rocks that were stationed here.

Comet: "I'm not seeing any natural life here. No animals, birds or even that if insects. This place is, empty."

He spoke in a unsure manner of not understanding what exactly was going on, this had them worried until they heard a twig like snapping sound. The small group looked as they noticed it could have been the being who casted the fireball, Agony's men take route as the one with the machine gun walked out to check what it might have been. Easing his hand on the trigger along with the handle, he moves the bushes to see that of a small warthog. Apparently there was life, small in fact which made the alien's statement dumb.

"Hey ET, there are folk here. Just this hamm.."

Before he could say anything, they heard that of a whooshing like sound which the group looked surprised at. The man, was breathing rather raspy like as well noticed that of spear went right through his chest. As well sticking out from front of him which lead to him collapsing on the ground in a instant as well dead.

American Ranger: "What in merciful Washington's wooden teeth?"

Asking rather frightened in which the others saw of a figure in the tree's, it had on that of a cloak around its body along with a helmet. Pulling out a small like device, it quickly throws it to the ground which landed on the body.

Titanium Rex: "Is that a..."

Before he could question what the object was, it was a grenade which exploded as well sent the body into pieces as well everyone onto the ground. The blood covered most of the people as one of Agony's men, holding the flamethrower quickly fires right upon whatever was attacking them. Comet, covered in the human's blood made him a bit blind as well saw how the attacker was escape killer. One of Agony's men holding the flamethrower rushed after the killer which Agony tried to stop him.

Comet: "I'll go after him! Just find that human quick!"

Announcing to Rex taking charge which he zoomed right after the assailant as well Agony's men. It was now down to three men in a jungle with a possible hunter, along with that whatever trying to figure out what the hell this place was. The three men decide to run towards where the accountant might be as well see if she was still alive.

* * *

**_Deeper within the jungle_**

As the peacekeeper alien continued to fly through the tree's let alone of trying to look for Agony's men, Comet continued to look for them as the area was clearly covered tight with all kinds of forest type scenery. He lands on the ground let alone him being alone, whatever ambushed them was like Cooch with the skills of Renegade. As well had the advantage of this place, keeping alert as well of looking all around him. There was no sign of the men let alone of the attacker, his hands slowly glowed as he was ready to fire upon the attacker.

Comet: "Guys? Where are you?"

Asking for the men seeing if there was any sign of them, there was silence. Nothing but the creaking of the wood and bugs all around him, the alien male walked to see that of footprints on the ground along with shredded leaf's and a manner of burnt wood. This felt like a horror movie as he saw some spots of blood on some tree's, whoever this attacker was is a killer. Which meant it might be right to go all out, continuing to follow the path he soon saw that of a cave. A dark one with several skulls on the ground. Human ones at that, he looked horrified at this sight as it was like seeing War bonds house. Only there was something different about these skulls, they had masks.

Comet: "By the stars.."

Looking scared as he walked over to one as well rushed over to see a skull that had a mask of what appeared to be a villain. He looked inside as well soon saw what was a somewhat collection of gear, villain's gear which came from that of clothes. To weapons as well body parts, as he continued to walk into the cave he saw the blood trail leading deeper further into the 'home' of the killer.

Comet: "Alright, enough of this crap."

Announcing to which his eyes glowed as well lights up the entire cave so he could see within the cave, quickly enough the darken lair showed more of the cave as well that of writing on the wall. To his eyes, the writing showed that of numerous names such as 'Rex' and 'Devizo'. Each name had a line going right through it as well that of knives, whoever the killer was had a grudge against the pair. He looked at the end of the cave to see that of the dead soldier that was with Agony along with his hand gone.

Comet: "Oh no."

Seeing how was to late, before he could run out he was quickly punched in the face by the attacker. The alien, looked shocked as the strength from that punch felt like a truck as he turns to the killer. The appearance let alone of how it looked down on him was if he was staring at a actual super villain, not like the injustice club or that of the Subtopians. But a true villain that showed no emotion, or any kind of quirk which made them ridiculous.

_"Stay, away from Devizo."_

Speaking at him through the mask which the alien boy didn't listen, he couldn't fire in the cave as it would collapse on both of them. Flying right at the killer, the masked being quickly side kicks him in the face hitting the rock wall. Going for the attack, the masked killer tried to deliver some fatale blows. How Comet was able to get back up and block the attacks. The two at a stand still of being both offense and defense, they continued to fight as well Comet delivering a strong punch to the killer's face making him fall onto the ground.

Comet: "Your going pay, for killing those men."

Sounding angered as he decided it be best to freeze the killer, however he noticed that a piece of her mask came off showing that of some skin. Female skin which was a dark black pupil, the alien hesitated for a bit before the attack kicked him in the stomach as well leaps upwards kicking him in the face as well wrapping her legs on his neck chocking him between her thighs.

_"Consider this mercy, cause what I'll do to Devizo.."_

Before almost choking him to death, the two saw a fire ball coming right at them. It came from a man who was wearing that of a red and yellow fire based suit, he looked like a meta human. Comet, taking the chance soon escapes and takes the fireball throwing man out of there. The masked killer, merely looked at them escaping seeing how they didn't matter. She had what she needed which was that of a pair of two hand and ear from Agony's men, she soon made her escape to attend her own agenda's.

_**On the Beach**_

Back with the helicopter, Lex was with the others let alone of as Cooch. Looked at the jungle still rubbing her arm as the fact that if she entered the jungle, there be a chance she go feral. Robo bot, having his head back on his neck was able to repair the helicopter as well make it operational.

Robo bot: "Alright, start it up. And for the last time, sorry for Rex coming in and crashing like if he was a baseball."

Telling the pilot as the human merely gave him a look, Lex watched at Cooch seeing if the others would come back. Which was true as something was moving pass the bushes, the two women got into a fighting stance as well ready for whatever might come out.

Cooch: "Wait a minute, I now those butt smells."

Realizing who that was let alone of what might be coming, to which from a familiar face was none other then Comet as well the fireball throwing man.

Titanium Lex: "Comet!"

Looking shocked as he was coughing a bit as well had a much darker red face, catching the alien Cooch looked at the male as well begins to sniff him.

Cooch: "Are you Brazilian? I can smell toucans off you."

Asking him in a curious voice which he nodded, he explained that his name was Flamescar. A villain who he along with three hundred prisoners were transported here to this island by a shady government, let alone of them not just imprisoning them. They took villains and did experiments on them, however one of them. A woman, was able to escape as well protected herself by killing the remaining villains. She was a predator as well no one to screw with, the two women looked at Comet as he tried to speak up but couldn't due to the thigh choking he got.

Flamescar: "Your friend, has met the woman. Along barely surviving the attack. I was the one who tried to signal the helicopter, by power had weaken over the years. I tried to wave you down to get your attention, we must get out of here or.."

Continuing to warn them, Cooch's ears heighten up like a radar along with hearing something coming fast. Turning into the jungle, they saw that of the mask killer with somewhat of a new addition, a pair of white and gold gloves. They were glowing like if it was a rainbow to which the woman rushed at them like a rocket, the momentum blew the four as well sending them onto the ground.

Comet: "Don't, let her. On, copter."

Communicating with Robo bot as the robot looking at the masked woman, the robot got ready let alone ready to fight her. However she leapt right over him and removes his head to which slams it onto the ground.

Robo bot: "Great, another ass hole with a heading chopping fetish."

Looking not that surprised which the masked woman quickly rushed at the pilot as well threatening him to take off, Titanium Lex decided to attack the woman.

_"Atlas blast."_

She spoke to the gauntlets in which the gauntlet said the same thing, let alone of firing a fiery blast which sent Lex onto the sand. Coming out of the forest, was Titanium Rex who had that of a syringe in his shoulder as he tried to fly. Whatever he was injected stopped him from using his powers, they looked up to see the helicopter taking off as Lex turned to see how her father looked assured he knew who that was.

Titanium Rex: "I know who that is."

In a frightened as well grave tone, the masked woman looked at the group of heroes as well removed her helmet. Throwing it to the ground, her hair was black along with looking down at them as well having a cold and empty expression. The gauntlets asked for a name which was needed if she was to have full control over them.

"Debbie, Devizo."

Which on the ground, everyone was able to hear which made them all shocked. They see the woman escape them let alone of how she was able to escape from the island, as well with a pair of powerful like gauntlets which were more dangerous. Whoever this woman was let alone the skill she had, Storm city as well the others living their will be facing a threat unlike anything they would ever imagine.


	36. Ep 36-Calm before the Storm

**_"Debbie Devizo, that was the name that came from the lips of Titanium Rex, as well it being in a fearful tone seeing how this person the league was looking at was someone they saw to make Rex afraid. Along that of leaving them stranded here on a dead island, let alone of having to radio a boat to get picked up. More to the whole of being explained that this island was a testing ground for a weapon, the gauntlets that Debbie wore. Were that of all the collected powers from over the hundred villains that was stationed here. Apparently the men tried to see if they could transfer the villains abilities into the gloves, though none of them were around to test them out. Whoever wore them would be unstoppable let alone powerful, as well would take a army to stop that individual. More to the point where out of everyone who was worried about this mad woman on the loose, Lex of all people was just as scared as her father. Which meant "something was wrong, which was a grave image in them needing to get focused for what would happen next."_**

* * *

**_Outside of Storm City_**

It was night time when the league had come back from their perilous journey from the island, so far most of the heroes were confused by who and what Debbie was exactly. For most of the ride, Rex was upset as well tried to fly but couldn't as whatever syringe that he was injected with nullified his powers.

American Ranger: "I must have been a bit dazed from how that woman was able to kick my ass let alone do a powerful drop kick on me. But, that woman was. Dr. Devizo's Ex wife?"

He asked which Rex sadly nodded, let alone of adding to the fact that they also had a somewhat affair. This made everyone not so surprise with how he was with women, let alone leading to a rather grizzly nightmare in the end.

Robo bot: "God damn it Rex, how come after every time when you finally get a moment of glory. Another past moment in your life comes back, develops a grudge and tries to murder us all? No offense Lex."

Question Rex's motives as well quickly apologizing to Lex seeing how she was someone from his past, as well came back to kill him. Which she gave a questionable look but somewhat was with him seeing how this was becoming a think with her dad. Rex, looked annoyed by this groans as well tries to get everyone back on track.

Titanium Rex: "But it doesn't explain why, out of all the women in the world she would be placed on a island full of super villains. Last time I saw her she retired from the league and headed to a commune after Devizo betrayed the league."

Explainig the possible outcome, to which the survivor Flamescar. Who witnessed her told them all of how the Debbie she knew was gone, from a hero like him turned into something more dangerous then a villain. A hunter, predator and survivor who tore apart villains anyone just to survive. This made the whole room silent seeing how it was horrible, a former member of the league to be sent on a island of villains only to become one. Rex, feeling his strength back soon was able to stand as well look outside of the city.

Titanium Rex: "I have to stop her before she harms anyone in the city."

Sounding serious let alone knew that with what she did to them on the island, the new league in Storm city wouldn't stand a chance. Before he or that of Comet could fly together, Lex stood up and stopped the two of them which made them surprised.

Titanium Lex: "No. She isn't your problem, Dad. For all we know, she just wants to be left alone."

Expressing the idea that she had been on the island for years, let alone that with the people she seen let alone reacted for a long time. Wanted isolation from everyone, especially that of Rex. Comet, could see something in the redhaired girl's eyes as it made him worried.

Titanium Rex: "She was a member of the League."

Titanium Lex: "We've all seen how you treat former members of the League. Why can't you just ignore this one, too?"

The two started to bicker which Comet as well the others were going to intervene since this wasn't the time to argue with one another. However before the drama could start on the small boat. The door opened up showing that of Agony, which got everyone's attention let alone of the Subtopians and Peacekeeper.

Sgt. Agony: "Just got word from the helicopter that had Debbie, it went down fifty miles from the city. She might be heading to Storm city fast, could be already there with those gauntlets."

Expressing how that she had become more of a threat due to those gauntlets, Comet was brought up to speed that those gauntlets had almost all the powers of every villain that was captured on that island. In which most of the abilities was downright destructive, and could be used by a human. Rex, feeling like he was back to his original self was about to proceed to the city and find her. However Lex still pleaded for him to not go, he turned to her seeing a bit of fear in her eyes.

Titanium Rex: "Lex, why are you afraid? Out of all the times we've handle threats and villains, why now?"

Asking her which made her the center of attention, the teen girl merely lowered her head unable to answer it seeing how this might have dealt with something personal. Rex, not having time had to make tracks as he got outside of the boat as well soon launches off the boat flying right towards the city. Everyone looked at how their leader left them, which Comet was willing to go after him. However Lex stopped him, she already couldn't convince her father to stay which she didn't want him to go.

Cooch: "Are we going die?"

Sounding rather afraid at the fact that they will be facing a true monster and villain, let alone of something they might be going up against. They decided to remain quiet for the trip back as well of head back to the pizzeria, to try and formulate a plan let alone something to come up with after Rex tried to find Debbie.

_**Pizzeria base**_

After the long boat ride back home, the heroes arrived to their base as well saw that of Liplor. Who was passed a sleep near that of a bookshelf which he had waited to be picked up, before they left he was tasked to hand it to someone as well get paid. Looked like it didn't happen, though right now they had bigger things to worry about.

Cooch: "I missed you Liplor."

The feline spoke as the lava golem couldn't help but smile at her, to which he soon see's the cat hug him. He hugs her back as it was good to see his friend again, back with the others both Ranger and Robo bot decided to look on the monitor for any sightings of Rex or Debbie. Though the two were worried about another matter, Lex not wanting him to go after the mad woman. Lex, was right now remembering something from the future. Which was meeting a old Devizo as well that of how she would become a mad mantis dictator.

_"You fear, of what you'll become?"_

Remembering the words he said which was true, long with that there was a warning to the future which had happened. Lowering her head, there's was more to what he said.

_"Rex, your father as well Comet will die to protect me along with everyone who tries to stand against my ex wife. The way you save them, you let loose your insectoid side. Which losses any chance of control along with your humanity."_

Warning her that this was a moment in the present where the future leads to destruction, along with the deaths of countless beings in Storm City as well everyone around her.

_"They live, but this future is born. If this future is to be erased and to never happen, you must know this. When you hear Debbie Devizo, fly away."_

He told her which was something Lex could never do, run away from a fight. As this was happening, Comet walked up to the rooftop to see her still waiting for Titanium Rex.

Comet: "Lex, You've been up here for two hours. What's wrong?"

Not holding back any punches seeing how that right now, there was no time for emotions when lives were going to be lost if they didn't stop Debbie. Lex, couldn't answer as she was right now silent as well trying to remain calm. Comet, removed his helmet and thought it be good to do the same seeing how if he got angry. Then he would lose his focus on what matter as he looked at Lex going to be reasonable.

Comet: "Were right now going be facing something I don't think both of us are ready for, and I need to know why. Are you afraid."

Getting to the point in which he knew what she was feeling, Lex. Tried to hold back her tears seeing how what he was saying was true, but to the point where if she told him about his death, Rex as well everyone else who had met her. Would be something that might break her, before they could continued the conversation. Rex arrived as well entered into the building, the two rushed down in mere seconds to see what had happened. Let alone of what the game plan was, right now their leader looked upset at himself let alone of not knowing what to do.

Titanium Rex: "In the morning, Debbie goes killing Devizo because he was the one that trapped her on the island. There's nothing we can do."

Speaking at them clear for them, along with how there was no way to stop her. This made most of them speechless seeing how Rex was giving up, let alone not going to face her.

American Ranger: "Rex, your not going let her kill Devizo?"

Asking him since that sounded downright insane, which Rex nodded seeing how there was no point. It was Devizo's fault she left him to hunt, kill as well become the monster they saw. So it shouldn't be their fight, Comet himself thought this was wrong which he couldn't turn away from.

Comet: "Sir, if he did that then he should be imprisoned. Let alone pay for that crime, not be killed and for us to watch..."

Before he could be the voice of reason, Lex stops him which got everyone's attention seeing how the couple was having a somewhat tense moment.

Titanium Lex: "Comet. Rex is the leader of this team, and if he wants to sit this one out, we sit it out!"

Shouting at him as well looking serious, everyone was now quiet as they never saw her yell at Comet. The alien that had her back, let alone protected her as well accepted what she was. Comet himself, was speechless seeing this side of her. Along with how she was agreeing with Rex, the old man merely looked sadden with how things were turning out in which he walks passed everyone.

Titanium Rex: "Let's get some sleep."

Telling them as he heads into his room, everyone stood there still surprised at how Lex shouted at Comet. To which, he lowered his head and walked out. Lex, see's this and goes after him which they saw the two were going have another go.

Titanium Lex: "Where do you think your going?"

Asking him seeing how he decided to not respond, seeing how that when he tried to ask her she didn't reply. So he decided to not talk back her, Lex deciding to not be reasonable decided to be more aggressive as she turns his shoulder and stops him as well the two look at each other.

Comet: "I'm doing my job, which the others should do since there's a woman going kill Devizo. Your adopted father no less."

Responding to her of how that while the others will still sit this out, he wouldn't. This lead to her getting upset as well agitated at how he wasn't like everyone, he wasn't afraid of back down as this made her yell.

Titanium Lex: "You have done everything for this city let alone getting blown up, for once. Just once can you not think about your stupid code and just listen to one rule? From Rex, from me at least?"

Sounding upset about his peacekeeper oath, of no matter what the situation was he had to stop it as well make sure no one was harmed. Especially if the person was a villain, he looked at Lex having a serious expression as well not going back down.

Comet: "It's not because of the code, it's because we don't let people die. Devizo saved Rex, as well tried to be good. I saved you as well stayed by you when I was shot off the building. So why, out of all times you decided to turn tail and let someone die?"

Talking back at her as well raising his voice to which at that moment, Lex's eyes turned into that of her mantis pupils as well let out a angered yell looking at him.

Titanium Lex: "Because I don't you or Rex to die you asshole!"

Answering him which had everyone shocked which wasn't that of her insect trait, but that of her knowing that he along with Rex might die. The alien looked confused at how she responded seeing how that with that reaction, left her to show her insect side. Her eyes changing back to her human form, her face looked that from anger to frustration.

Titanium Lex: "She's going kill you, and Rex as well the others if you go after her. I lost a mother, and I will not lose a family let alone anyone else that gives a shit about me. And if you go, don't expect me to save you."

Claiming that she didn't want him or any of them to go, as well that if he did go. She wouldn't go to him when he would need her, Comet. Lowered her head at the stalemate as he didn't know what to do, stay here and let a man die on his watch as well let Debbie go off on her own with unimaginable power, or go and possibly lose his girlfriend again. Looking at his helmet, he hands it to her as well looks straight into her eyes.

Comet: "I'm not, doing this because my code. I'm doing this, because if I let Devizo die. Then it shows that I'm afraid, which right now I am. As well you are, because of what you are. Which is why I'm doing this, because I won't. Who will."

Ending their talk as well giving her the helmet, he soon flies off to join the others at the mansion leaving Lex and the others to see the peacekeeper head off on his own to help out with protecting Devizo. Lex, standing outside along with holding his helmet wanted to throw it, or rather crush it. However, if she did then she'd lose the one thing to remember him by. Since he might die in the fight against Debbie.

* * *

**_Super mansion_**

At the mansion, the league was right now getting ready for a plan let alone of getting ready. Coming in to help out was that of Black Saturn and April Fool, who got called back for just the occasion seeing how this was a emergency. The married couple saw how the team was preparing themselves for a slaughter as Buster nut, was at a table along with writing a few letters.

Buster Nut: "If I'm going die, I'm sending these notes to every Brazilian model I've watched, these have my best jokes and lines."

Seeing how he felt like he might get killed in the battle, the two saw how the rodent was afraid which meant this was the real deal. Turning to Devizo, he was looking at a locket who showed a image of a woman with pink hair as well smiling.

Black Saturn: "So, the woman. Who was she?"

Asking the former villain in which he turns to Saturn, as well April seeing how they were the last people he would ever talk to seeing how the other members on his team were preparing themselves.

Dr. Devizo: "A Ex wife, which is coming for me. For revenge, which is why were leaving. Let alone preparing for a fight, which I thank you two for coming.."

He was going to show his gratitude until they suddenly heard the door knock, everyone stopped at that moment seeing how it couldn't be Debbie. They all prepared for whatever might be behind the door as it slowly opened to show that of Comet, who had a calm yet focused look seeing how it was shocking to see one of the other league's member here.

April fool: "Comet? Your here to help out? Thought you stay and watch Devizo getting his ass kicked."

Being surprised by it which the peacekeeper, merely looked at Devizo as well seeing how this was all because of him. In which he walked over as well gave him a straight look in his eyes, along with how they were glowing with anger.

Comet: "What you did, was unforgivable. Which is why when this is over, I'm turning you into the authorities. I don't care who stands in my way, your going pay for what you did."

Declaring it right there as he was going to send him to a prison which made the whole room silent, Devizo merely chuckled as well looked upset that he was pointing at the fact he was the bad guy.

Dr. Devizo: "Do you have your head up your Ass? Rex, was the one who ruined my relationship. She was my wife, and he took her from me."

Comet: "And you abandon her, so say whatever words you have for the judge."

Stopping the doctor's mid sentence as well reason why she was this killer, Saturn. Seeing the alien upset places a hand on his shoulder as well slowly pulls him away, along with April seeing how he was possibly doing this for Lex as well. Seeing how she was raised by him, the two pulled the alien to the side as well did their best to get him to relax.

April Fool: "Are you ok Hun? I know that Devizo suck but you shouldn't get hot, save that for Lex once this all over."

Telling him about how if it was possible, they were going to make it out. The alien, nodded to her as well to Saturn that they would do it, let alone of how they were going stop Debbie from killing Devizo. He decided to head upstairs and head to the rooftop as well look at the city, as well have some alone time seeing how this might be the last time he will be looking at the city. Due to tomorrow, could be his and possible death of everyone here once Debbie comes after Devizo. As well hopping that Lex, would be able to control the insect side of her seeing how he might not be around to help her.


	37. Ep 37-Showdown

**_"Morning, for most people it was quite good to see the sun rising on a new day let alone of something exciting happening. Though right now for a certain blue haired super villain? Meant an execution. Dr. Devizo was taken to a maximum security bunker in which he would be possibly safe from that of his angry ex-wife. He as well his team let alone of Sgt. Agony's men and Comet was his line of protection, let alone of how that they needed to be ready for whatever hell she might be bringing. For most of them they were scared shitless seeing how that with what they heard from Comet, Debbie was going kill them all if they stood in her way. However for Sharketa and Renegade, this was truly a battle worth dying for. However it would be admirable for the others to come to his head such as Rex and the others, however he decline the choice to protect Devizo as well of Lex. He didn't know if it was fear or anger that was driving two to let this act happen, it didn't matter. Debbie was coming, and they couldn't pull back any punches when she would arrive."_  
**

* * *

**_Almost Sunrise _**

At the maximum security bunker, the west side league let alone of Agony, Saturn and Comet were patiently waiting for Debbie seeing how they looked beyond the distance. Feeling a rather grave feeling of death coming to them, most of them looked afraid while the rest ready for whatever happened.

Sgt. Agony: "It's almost dawn, everyone got your panties up?"

He asked the men and women who were standing by his side, as well holding a machine gun looking ready. Everyone else half and half, Comet merely nodded as well saw how Devizo looked serious when Debbie would be coming. Let alone not running since no matter where he ran, she would be after him. They all stood side by side waiting for the sun to rise, as well Comet going to bring Devizo into the building see how he was going be the last line of defense which meant if they failed. He would be the only one left, however before they could get started. They saw some people walking to them, the West side league as well others saw that of Titanium Rex along with the other members of the league. Except for Lex, which meant she wouldn't be joining in on the fight.

Titanium Rex: "What's the plan?"

In which the others smiled seeing how they might get a chance at surviving this assault. Agony, soon opens the door which showed a long trail leading to the end of the facility up to a cell which would contain Devizo as well protect him.

Sgt. Agony: "This corridor stretches a full mile into the heart of the mountain, leading to an impenetrable cell. Every section of the corridor has state-of-the-art defensive capabilities, gas, lasers, EMPs, you name it."

Explaining it which meant they would be lining up as well be that of a shield, going to try and weaken her from the beginning up to the end. To which if she does make it, Debbie will have to face off both Comet and Rex. Renegade, saw Lex gone as well in which he pulls out a small tracker device which showed a bleeping button which meant she was coming.

Renegade: "The guest of honor is coming, We need to split up into separate teams now let's go!"

Shouting to everyone seeing how there was no time to waste, both Comet and Rex took Devizo through the tunnel as the others followed seeing how they were going be ready for a massacre coming at them. The ones that remained outside was Agony, Robo bot, the third eye, Robo Dino and Blue Menace. The four along with several soldiers were standing out in front which they trained their guns out in front waiting for Debbie to arrive.

Robo Dino: "So ugh, since were the only ones with technology. Anyone know the odds to this?"

Seeing if they knew it could be possible to not be killed let alone get out of this without breaking any bones, Third Eye's red eye began to bleep a couple of times for an answer which they all looked at the sentient living computer. The triangle head was going to answer until one of the men, pointed straight ahead seeing a rather scary sight. It was in the form of Debbie Devizo, who was slowly walking towards them not going to run seeing as how she wasn't afraid of them. Let alone of going to make easy work of them all, her cape flowing across the air she continued to move as well showing no mercy.

Sgt. Agony: "Open fire!"

He shouted as the others quickly duck as the men rushed at the woman as well firing bullets at her, especially Agony as the squadron continued to run and shoot at her. Debbie, remained quiet as well dodged the bullets coming at them until her gloves quickly glowed.

Debbie Devizo: "Hanzer Comet."

Making a command as she quickly turned into that of a ramming force of energy to which she soon rushed the group, as soon as they collided the power sent them especially Agony into the air as well making them drop onto the ground like if they were nothing. Stopping her run, she saw the men that tried to kill her on the ground as well beaten to which her attention went to the others.

Robo bot: "Ok, who's up first?"

Asking if the others would want to participate, though the two cyber based criminals walked back seeing how they weren't even going to go near her. Third Eye, was the only one standing by his side seeing that it was just the two of them going to deal with this woman.

Robo bot: "I feel like I should say this, but I hate you all. So much."

Referring to the three except for Third Eye as suddenly, the digital based being quickly reverted back into his triangle shaped form. The machine hero thought he was going to run for it, however in a sudden turn of events. The triangle lands on his chest, soon enough the shape begun to activate a form of upgrade as Robo bot's body soon begun to change. His arms showed more wires as well that of cannons, along with jets on the back of him along with wings.

Third Eye: "The odds of us surviving is minimal, which is why we must go all out."

Speaking within Robo bot's head which he nodded, quickly enough he soon flies straight towards Debbie which he soon fires upon energy blasts at her through his new cannon like arms. Debbie, quickly dodged as well tried to attack him with the same ability. Except the upgrade which Third Eye gave to Robo bot made it impossible, he continued to fire upon her but she was able to bounce it off as well tried to attack him.

Robo bot: "Time to see if she can hit multiple beings."

Insisting on an idea to which he duplicates himself going to try and confuse her, however Debbie saw that this was a trick to fool her.

Debbie Devizo: "Quad eyes."

Calling out a power which suddenly her pupils show that of a spider's eye, seeing the real robo bot. She leaps in the air as well delivers a solid punch which knocks off his head in an instant as well makes the upgraded body fall onto the ground. The woman soon looks at the others seeing how although she had defeated the fused robot, they wouldn't go down like wimps.

Debbie Devizo:"Brain jack."

Calling out another power which makes the three go under her control, along with forcing them to fight one another. Debbie makes her way to the door as well uses the gloves to bend the metal, along with tearing it apart. In the other room was that of Optimo Rex, who looked calm as well the only one standing in front of her which Debbie could tell this was a trap.

Optimo Rex: "Now."

He called out as well from the shadows, as suddenly both Sharketa and Count Crocula leapt from the shadows and try to land a punch or slash at her. Optimo stood back as well was ready to make a clear frontal attack, however Debbie leapt upwards and splits up the sea like couple.

Debbie Devizo: "Energetic Eel."

As the gauntlets blinds them all, let alone of giving her the opportunity to take out both Sharketa and Crocula. Optimo, seeing pass the light rushed her. Though Debbie merely flips upwards as well brings the clone downwards onto the ground. To which she looks at him as well gives out another command, she uses the metal on the ground to wrap Optimo in a sheet of metal which made him impossible to be free from. In the other room, was Cooch along with Liplor, Chet and Buster nut as the four waited for Debbie to come in and possibly tru and crush them.

Chet: "Hey, anyone thinking maybe we just pee on ourselves and see if that calms her down?"

Thinking like an animal to which the door opens, showing Debbie as the four tried to look fierce. However Debbie merely gaze them a cold gaze as well uses another power, letting out a banshee like scream. The overwhelming sound caused the three animals to drop on their knee's as well hold their ears. Liplor, being the only one without ears tried to attack her.

Debbie Devizo: "Sinew of Stone."

Calling out a power which suddenly, her body becomes covered in that of a indestructible like rock skin. Liplor, soon gets quickly stopped by how she was able to strike at his face along with arms. Throwing him onto the ground, Debbie soon rips off Liplor's arm like if it was knocking and knocks him out with it. In the next room, was both Black Saturn and April Fool waiting for whatever might happen, as well had several balloons on the ground.

Black Saturn: "Can't believe it, to think I was going die with my former arch enemy turned wife against a ex-girlfriend of your boss. It's funny when you think about it."

He asked as well turning to April seeing how she might not be ready for this, in which he holds her hand knowing he was afraid as much as she was. The doors soon slide open to show that of Debbie, who looked rather confused seeing that instead of any kind of meta human with powers. It was a room, full of colorful balloons.

Debbie Devizo: "The fuck is this?"

Asking straight at them to which April, not showing any fear on her skull face as well showing that of a lighter. Opens it showing a small flame, Debbie still looked confused as the prop comedian knew what she was doing.

April Fool: "Celebrating our marriage, with a methane balloon filled blast!"

Telling her what the balloons were for, along with throwing the lighter onto the balloons. Which at the single moment, Black Saturn draped the both of them around his cape which protected them from the explosion that covered the room. Holding each other close, they didn't know if Debbie survive as they took a look. Though it soon led to them getting punched in the face as well dropping onto the ground, she saw the two of them having rings which meant they were married. She decided to walk pass them as well walks to the next room, in the other room was both American Ranger and Renegade waiting side by side looking at what might be their last fight.

American Ranger: "Although you were a traitor in this generation, it would have been a honor. To have you fight by my side if it was WW2."

Seeing how the armored man had begun to grown on him, Renegade merely nodded as well pulled out the same sword he took from Dax. Making it light up in flames, the two looked at the door opening up showing that of Debbie. The woman, merely walks to them as well takes them head on. Let alone of using their own fighting techniques against them. She continued for this until the two soon hit both of their faces as well dropping onto the ground, looking ahead she saw that of the possible last room.

Debbie Devizo: "Donald!"

Shouting through the whole tunnel which, from the other side of the room was that of Rex and Comet. Who were waiting for Debbie as well they could feel her rage, they didn't know what would happen as they had to do this. Not for Devizo, but for Lex as well what they were, heroes.

Comet: "Your name is Donald?"

Asking the doctor behind the cell which Devizo merely groans annoyed as the two soon looked at the door opening showing Debbie, as well looking ready to take them on. Comet's eyes glowed to which he was ready, while Rex merely tried to look reasonable as well standing in front of Devizo as well showing no fear to Debbie.

Titanium Rex: "What you did on that island was to survive, but this. It's murder."

He spoke still seeing if there was a way to convince her to stop, however there was no chance to which she calls out another power. A pair of yellow tentacles came from the back of her and slams Rex to the side of the wall, Comet looking at her soon powers up as well of Debbie as she calls another power.

Debbie Devizo: "Winter Wraith."

Which she soon fires upon that of a strong gust of ice, which at that moment Comet fires a blast of energy based fire at her. The two were in a power struggle of trying to out power one another, Rex. Saw the bright light of energy coming from the two as he tried to tackle Debbie as well remove the gauntlets.

Debbie Devizo: "Weighted void."

As suddenly, she drops on the ground in a instant and somehow generates that of a miniaturized black hole. The force of it caused both Rex and Comet to fly right behind it almost being sucked within, the two held onto the walls as well saw Debbie. Who wasn't getting sucked in walked over to Devizo, as well rips off the cell bars as well walks to Devizo. Who looked afraid of being killed, by his ex-wife.

Titanium Rex: "Did, that place of yours teach you how to escape a black hole?!"

He asked as well trying to not let go of the metal wall, Comet. Who looked at the small hole knew how to do it, letting go of his left hand. He burns a piece of metal around the two as well wrap it around the hole covering it, they dropped onto the ground as well free from the hold as Rex and Comet. Both rushed at Debbie stopping her from killing Devizo, the woman was able to hold off the two which Rex quickly moves to the side and hurls her to the metal wall. Debbie, soon generates two ice spears and hurls the two of them at the , firing a energy blast at them soon melts as they could stop her.

Debbie Devizo: "Plasma gaze."

Naming a power as suddenly, her eyes quickly lite up as well fired a strong ray of energy at Devizo, the strength of it caused Rex to fall as well it burning his chest. Comet, was able to resist it as well made sure that it didn't land on Devizo. Debbie, soon stops seeing the alien protecting Devizo as well saw how much they had done to protect him.

Debbie Devizo: "All you two have to do, is move."

Giving them one last chance to save themselves, Comet. Looking at Devizo as well Rex, saw how this was going end badly for them. To which the alien merely looks at Debbie not going to back down.

Comet: "No matter what man Devizo is. he is a human. And I will not let anything happen to him or any others on this planet, it's my duty. To protect them, no matter what kind of race they are."

Doing his best to keep on his feet as well remembering what his father told him, no matter what. A peacekeeper protects his home world, Debbie's eyes quickly glowed to which she fires again at Comet as the ray hits his chest. Rex, tried to get up but saw how badly wounded he was from the blast. Comet, still held out as well continued to not fall as he let out a painful yell as he could feel the gaze going through his chest. Though in the mist of the moment, they heard that of the sound barrier breaking from outside. Along with a battle cry, they saw shooting right through the tunnel as well like a missile. Lex, who had Comet's helmet on as well her right hand changing into a blaster. Shooting it straight at Debbie, she delivered a powerful blast which sent Debbie against the wall as dropping on the ground with that of cuts and bruises on her.

Titanium Rex: "Lex?"

Asking her as he and Comet, where both weaken along with unable to keep going from how much punishment Debbie was able to give to them. Lex, rushed to the two seeing how they were critically hurt along with injured beyond anything they had been through. Devizo, doing the same saw how they were still alive from the blast. Though the moment faded seeing how Debbie, was getting back up along with still able to keep going.

Debbie Devizo: "God, mode."

Saying one last power made her eyes glow along with becoming all powerful, Lex. Soon fired a ray at her trying to take her down, however it didn't work seeing how that Debbie was practically invincible. The woman was delivering brutal attacks on Lex not stopping as Comet, struggled to get back up as well tried to help her. Lex however, saw how both Rex and Comet were injured. To which in the moment, her face changed into that of a mantis as well letting out a screech towards Debbie.

Titanium Rex: "Lex, no.."

Speaking in a weaken tone as the battle quickly shifted to Lex's side as her speed, strength had increased as well able to match even Debbie's. Along with able to move across the room like a bullet, Lex was able to deliver powerful slashes at Debbie making her faulted back as well doing her best to protect herself. Lex, quickly growing from her hands that of praying mantis arms, was able to destroy the gauntlets and choke Debbie. Lex, ready to kill her was soon stopped by Devizo as Lex, snapping out of her bug like form reverts back to human along with looking at what she had done.

Titanium Lex: "I, wasn't suppose to do that. You told me, that I couldn't go back."

Turning to Devizo seeing how he told her from the future that she couldn't be human, doing her best to hold her tears. Lex, hugs him leaving Devizo scared for her. And this was all because of him, for how many people as well destruction that had happen here today.

* * *

**_Medical ward_**

In a hospital, almost everyone was right now there along with being treated for their wounds and other types of injuries they had received from the battle. Comet, woke up seeing how he was in a room alone, along with seeing his helmet by the side. As well Lex, who was in a chair along with lowering her head in shame as well not understanding how she almost lost control.

Comet: "You came back."

Sounding surprised let alone seeing out of the fear that she had succumb to, Lex had come back to aid them.

Titanium Lex: "I had too, but now. It's to late, I don't know if I can control whatever is growing in me."

Turning her attention to her normal hand, as well feeling the mantis side in her growing. Along of what her changing into something, nightmarish. But, in the moment of fear she saw Comet's hand who was wrapped up in bandages holding it as well of how she wasn't going to be alone. Lex, see's him as well lays down with him seeing how that she still felt afraid. Not knowing what would happen, the two meta humans kept each other close. Not knowing what will happen to her, as well if it be possible to stop it.


	38. Ep 38-Back to the island

**_"Casualties in the fight, that's all that could be mustered when it came down to the battle between two teams of heroes and villains against Debbie Devizo. What happened on the day took a lot out of everyone, let alone leaving half of them broken let alone unable to think about anything positive after that. Especially that of Lex, who took it the most out of everyone seeing how she was warned to not come unless freeing her inner insect form. Though now as she had just did, it was now moments before she could feel herself lose it as well become the thing that destroys the future. Though Comet nor Rex would let that happen, no matter what the price would be. So far she was feeling scared, the thoughts of her killing everyone she cared for as well taking over a destroyed Storm city had haunted her mind. As well not knowing what would happen next, but to the alien peacekeeper who came to this world. Making a oath to protect as well it's people, he wasn't going to let anything happen to her or the rest of the city."_**

* * *

_**In the medical ward**_

Both Comet and Lex were still with each other, as well holding each other close let alone of not letting their hands go. Lex, was shivering a bit as well looking at the light red skin alien. Who was right now asleep and holding onto her hand, let alone making sure he was still with her. It was still surprising that the first boy that she was ever with, let alone honest and decent to her was someone from the stars.

Titanium Lex: "Comet, wake up."

Whispering to him in a soft tone as her voice, was able to wake up the alien as he looked up to Lex. They were still in their uniforms as well on the same bed, he smiled seeing her as well not leaving him as well.

Comet: "Are you ok?"

He asked in a concern tone looking at her in which she didn't know how exactly to answer it, seeing that she had just showed both of her father's that of her insect side. Along with not knowing if she could control it, leaning in close Lex merely responded with body movement as well not leaving his side.

Titanium Lex: "I don't know, I honestly don't know. Because if I do change, I might kill you."

Feeling worried since most females eat the head of their mates, she didn't want that. Let alone do it to someone who has been by her side as well faithful, Comet knew that would happen. As well would do everything in his power to find a way to either cure her, or remove this darkness from within her. Lex, seeing this type of determination from his eyes didn't know how to respond to him. He was arrogant to not give up on a fight, so it would be pointless to give up on her.

Comet: "Then I will protect myself, as well protect you. No matter what happens, I'm not leaving you."

Promising that as Lex didn't know what to say as well how he was telling the truth, the moment was beautiful for the the two as Lex didn't want it to end. However the doors opened alerting the two in which they that of several agents coming inside in a hurry as well having different types of tranquilizer weapons. They were pointing at Lex let alone of getting the teens up as well seeing them together.

Comet: "What's the meaning of this? Stand down!"

Shouting at them like if he was leading them or had authority, but he saw that these were Agony's men. To which they didn't as well trained their weapons onto him and Lex, though they did so as Agony walked in to which the peacekeeper looked at her with a serious expression.

Sgt. Agony: "Comet, although Lex helped us as well stopped Debbie Devizo. We have reason to believe, that Alex's insectoid side is coming out."

Sounding rather sadden but serious in which he must have gotten some blood samples from the battle field. As well pulling out a file showing that of her lineage connection between that of Frau Mantis, in which she was a war criminal and more powerful then even Rex. To which, it might be possible that Lex would be taken over.

Sgt. Agony: "By order of the state let alone of Congress, I need to put her under custody let alone have our boys at the lab see if they can't find a way to contain her bug powers."

In which at that moment, Comet's eyes glowed at this absurdity in which this wasn't so good to hear let alone for Lex. The men walked over to Lex in which her eyes soon begun to change into her mantis eyes, she was slowly losing control. Agony, was about to give his order to stop her. However this lead to the red haired girl having no choice but to fly out of the window in a rush as well blowing everyone down.

Comet: "Lex!"

He cried out as they all saw her flying fast let alone of not slowing down for a second, soon enough she was gone in a instant. Agony, seeing this order his men to try and possibly track her down as well find her. He turned to Comet seeing how he was going need all hands on this.

Sgt. Agony: "Listen ugh, we weren't going to try anything. Just bring in, we just need to have her somewhere where Lex might not.."

Trying to calm the tone of the moment, though the alien merely walks away from the human in which this wasn't the time let alone that it be a problem for the alien to aid him on this matter.

_**Later in the Supermansion**_

Back at the mansion, Rex as well Devizo who were the only ones that weren't damaged let alone of being witnesses to Lex's transformation. Were in a room discussing the matter of what had happened, let alone of Debbie Devizo's active whereabouts.

Titanium Rex: "You are lucky, that Comet has a code of not harming humans. Because with what you had done, he'd hurl you into the sun. Like I should, for lying about Debbie. About Heartshine."

Sounding upset let alone of angry with the doctor, however Devizo got upset in which he hits the side of the table and gets up looking pissed off.

Dr. Devizo: "She was my wife first! You took her from me, stole her like if she was jewelry and turned her against me."

Showing anger as well that this was the issue between the two of them, the reason why the two had a falling out in the team as well became mortal enemies. As they continued this struggle, they noticed that of the door opening which showed that of Robo bot. The two stopping from their argument, looked to their machine teammate to see what he was going to say.

Robo bot: "Yeah guys, we heard most of the argument and. There's something more important then this Twilight love shit."

Disrupting the moment between the men as they looked at him upset, though they walked out and head towards the living room where they most of their teammates who had recovered from the fight were looking at the television screen. There was reports of Titanium Lex, who was running from that of local authorities let alone from Agony in which he as well the government has consider her a threat due to her insectoid heritage from the WW2 villain Frau Mantis. This made most of them shocked let alone not believing this, Agony put a warrant on her head which made most of them look at Rex and Devizo.

American Ranger: "This, is not going be good right?"

As this was a something he thought was bound to happen, let alone of knowing his own future was screwed. However with how much was happening Lex would be ok, though with her running from everyone might show different. As the group of both heroes and villains were talking, the doors opened showing that of Comet. Who had his helmet on as well heading upstairs in silent not saying anything.

Cooch: "Does he need to go to the bathroom? Liplor destroyed it when we came back from the fight."

Thinking that he might head there, though soon enough the others saw that of Agony as well several men with him.

Sgt. Agony: "As you seen from the news, Lex is on the run. And right now with her transformation, we don't know if she might end up like Frau Mantis. Which is why all hands on deck, as well the objective of tracking her down."

Sounding just like a sergeant would in a time of battle, however this wasn't some enemy or threat to Storm city. It was a frighten girl with a side she barely has any control over let alone anyone that understands this ability.

Black Saturn: "Are you kidding me? Lex isn't a enemy, sure can be a bit scary when no one gets her favorite sandwich. As well sometimes hog the hot water, but not a enemy."

Sgt. Agony: "Yes, but she's changing. And right now we can't take the chance, with her out there changing she a threat to the country and everyone around her."

Speaking up and interrupting the ring based hero, though this made Rex pissed of that Lex wasn't going be a monster Agony had heard from. Let alone of the possibility trying to hurt anyone, he walks to him showing a rather upset like look. Though Agony had a plan for this, to which was Optimo Rex as he placed his beta fish hand on the old man's chest.

Optimo Rex: "This is a logical decision to find her, our daughter's health is at risk and might jeopardized the lives of the people."

He spoke in a non emotional like voice to where that was the final straw, his eyes glared at the clone in which he had gotten to try and cooperate with him. Though what he just said, was somewhat of a pushing off leaving the old man's right hand to become a blaster.

Titanium Rex: "She, is not. Your daughter."

Getting angry as Robo bot walked over and pulled him back, as this was happening Agony looked at the ones that wanted to help him in this situation. Along with that, they also work for him due to him supporting the west side league. As this happened, Ranger quickly looked at the ones that stayed by Rex in which his team especially that of April Fool since she was married to Saturn.

Sgt. Agony: "If you want to help Lex, you should do it by following orders. Not acting like some senile grouch, so your either with us in stopping Lex or against us."

Being serious on this manner let alone of showing a serious look, while the west side league by his side against Rex and his team. The whole mansion was split down to which this made quite the serious ordeal. Everyone didn't know what to do next, though bursting through the doors breaking the tension was that of Meta Zenith. Who brought in a boulder to which was rather strange, while for her it seemed normal let alone possibly ruining the moment.

Meta Zenith: "Do not worry my friends, I brought a boulder to help cheer us up."

Sounding rather vigorous as well giving the perfect moment for Rex, to throw the first punch at Optimo Rex as well not letting Agony or his clone try and hunt down Lex like if she was animal, soon enough this started a whole fight within the house. Meta humans going at each other as well trying to take one another out. While this was going on, Devizo remained in the back not intervening or getting caught up in the super powered brawl for Lex's safety. He decided to head upstairs as well try and tell Comet about this matter. Let alone of Rex and the others fighting for his girlfriend's safety, he walked up to his room in which he saw that of Renegade. Who was putting on some war paint as well getting him to look like Rambo.

Dr. Devizo: "Do I, even want to know what the hell is going on?"

Asking the two in which he saw that of some maps, area's of where Lex might be in which this was that of a secret operation. They were going after Lex.

Renegade: "If you and the rest of those dumb bastards had forgotten, I trained the girl when she was little. So I know where she'll be heading to. The kid's coming cause he knows that Agony is going lock her up, not help her."

Realizing this start of how Agony was going place her somewhere dark and hidden as well make sure she doesn't harm anyone, Devizo knew this as well to which Comet looked assured that what he was doing was right. Although he had to respect the laws of this planet, he also made a promise that they would be safe from any harm.

Comet: "I'm not letting Agony put her away. Were going find her, and get rid of the mantis side."

Thinking if they took out her mantis side, Lex would be free from this curse. Thinking about this, it sounded smart. Though the two needed time to figure out how, as well the means to do so. In which there was a way, quickly coming upstairs was Rex. How looked both sounded and scorched at the same time from the fight that was happening. He looked at everyone as well was able to hear the conversation of helping out Lex, along with finding the means to cure her.

Titanium Rex: "Better hurry, everyone downstairs is beaten and their coming up here fast."

Warning them as well seeing that Agony and the others wouldn't stop till Lex was apprehended, Devizo looking outside merely grabbed a map of the place as wel begun to circle it.

Dr. Devizo: "The island that had all the super villains were imprisoned had grates of serums that stopped them from using their powers. While we get that, you two will need to get something that might be able to remove Frau Mantis's DNA from Lex. The gauntlets."

Referring to the same ones that Debbie used to takeout everyone from before, in which that same ones that he took as well his away when everyone was getting taken away for treatment. Rex would go with Devizo and get the syringes that could damper Lex's powers while Comet, would take Renegade and retrieve the gauntlets so that they could use it to remove her mantis side. Quickly enough, the door opened wide to show that of a bruised Sharketa as well holding a passed out American Ranger as well seeing outside of the windows seeing that of both Rex and Comet flying away with Devizo and Renegade. This meant that they were now enemies of the league let alone of Agony in which with what has happened, they need to be arrested.

* * *

_**The island**_

Heading to the island, both Rex and Devizo had returned to the same island in which they first saw Debbie let alone her anger. The two decided to remain quiet from one another and would try to find the power retardant that can stop Lex if she loses control. Landing right near the cave where Debbie's place was considered her home, the two walked around the cave seeing that of multiple entrances.

Titanium Rex: "Still can't believe that you stranded her here. Out of all the places to where you could put her, it had to be a fucking a island?"

Dr. Devizo: "I was in a bad moment, and it's because of you so I serious don't want to argue. While Lex is about to become a damn.."

Before he could argue with the old man again, he was shot in the neck by that of a needle. In a instant he passed out in a instant to which Rex, gets hit with the same syringe which dampened his powers.

Titanium Rex: "For fuck sake's."

He spoke until the next few seconds he gets knocked out as well collapses onto the ground, let alone passing out near Devizo. The two men were unconscious as well being visited by none other then Debbie Devizo, in which she could kill the two of them. Though not in this way, grabbing the back of their shirts she dragged them inside of one of the other caves that had that of crates of the power retardant formula along with food and different types of medicines. Putting them against the wall, she seats down to which she looks at the two of them. Soon enough they both woke up to see that of Debbie, sharpening that of a spear as well looking at them with the same emotionless like look that she showed when she attacked everyone.

Titanium Rex: "Seriously? You put her back here? You really are, a genuine asshole."

Talking right to Devizo as he woke up as well along with hearing that comment, in which the white skin villain merely ignored that comment as they turned their attention to Debbie. Who was standing behind the crates of the serum that could help them, in which Debbie looked at them still. Rex, seeing how there was no time to fight he needed to try to convince her that they needed the serums.

Titanium Rex: "Debbie, please. If we don't get that power retardant, I could lose my daughter forever."

Debbie Devizo: "Your daughter? The only one to ever best me in combat and the reason I'm back on this island?"

Asking about the one who placed her back on this hellhole, though in reality it was Devizo who did it. Soon enough this started a argument between the two of them blaming one another of who loved and made Debbie into. This killer, the woman standing in front of them merely throws a knife between them to shut them up. Since they were her guests here, it meant that she was the one in charge and would explain how it happened. How it actually all happened.

Debbie Devizo: "You're both wrong. Before this, before the island, when I was Heartshine."

Remembering her former life style let alone of her hero name, along with seeing herself back at the league of freedom with the others. Let alone with how things were simple, let alone with her helping out Storm city as well that of using her most powerful item to help everyone. The Stone of Amour, which could allow her to help other's as well love them. Along with being married to Devizo, who was a member of the league of freedom.

Debbie Devizo: "the Stone of Amour gave me the power to spread love, unlocking tender feelings in those who needed it. I saw in Dr. Devizo, a man  
with great need for that love. But as I use the stone more and more, I noticed a change in Devizo. He became bitter, jealous. The man I loved disappeared before my eyes."

Explaining the dark secret of the stone, to which shocked that of Rex and Devizo no less. Seeing how that all this time instead of him being the villain, he was a victim of a powerful stone because of the relationship he had with Debbie. The woman, soon continued this sad tale as it had to be told so that they could understand how this all happened.

Debbie Devizo: "I retreated into the arms of another, and soon after, I learned the Stone of Amour's terrible secret. To spread love to one person, I had to sap it from someone else. Every time I used it's powers, I was stealing love from Devizo."

Continuing how the stone ruined Devizo's life, let alone that whenever she used the stone it corrupted Devizo even more. This lead to the red eyed villain to hold his blue hair looking like he had finally lost it, in which Rex saw this realization as well seeing this was too much to handle. Devizo, looked at Debbie in which she was showing a bit of sadness for him.

Debbie Devizo: "I made you what you are, Donald, not by sleeping with Rex, but by loving you. It was monstrous, you stranding me on this island. But you were a monster I created."

Looking straight into his eyes not lying, or hiding anything from him to which Devizo tried to ignore it. That the reason for him becoming this villain and mad man was because of Rex and her, no the other way around.

Dr. Devizo: "No. That's not. that can't be true."

Debbie Devizo: "Lies are weapons for the weak, not for me."

In which this sent Devizo, into that of a downward spiral of misunderstanding as he tried to remind himself that he was in control, not her or anyone. It was sad seeing him like this, he tried to focus as well think logically but wasn't able to. The more he tried to think about this, the more he was getting angry which turned to hatred in which the one to stop his raving was Debbie.

Debbie Devizo: "Donald, stop. It was real, before you were twisted. You loved me, and I loved you."

Placing a hand on his check, seeing how underneath that anger there was somewhat still a connection to the mad scientist. Devizo, merely remained silent as he looked away unable to think about it. Rex, lowered his head as he turned to the power retardant in which he tried to get up still feeling weak from the syringe.

Titanium Rex: "Well out there, Devizo is going lose someone. Because of my mistake, although Lex is my biological child. Devizo raised her like if she was his, you don't have to come with us. But we need the power retardant."

Sounding serious as well trying to reason with her, Debbie could see a bit of love that was Lex. In which there was no point in killing the two of them, their death might possibly come at the hands of Lex. Handing them one crate, it be enough to help them out. Thanking her, they were about to go until Debbie stopped in them in which she wanted to come. So she could see how this would ended, seeing how it was the least they could do. Rex was able to carry the two of them back to Storm city, hopping they could deliver her this as well get Lex back from this monstrous transformation she was about to experience.


	39. Ep 39-Getting the cure for a bug

_**"The clock was clicking, the two heroes and villains were right now on their separate missions in trying to save Lex from a grizzly transformation of her becoming a mantis monster female killer. To which in order to stop this would be to have both Rex and Devizo receive the power retardant from the island which can stop Lex, while Comet and Renegade would retrieve the gauntlets as well repair them so that they could use a power from them in which they could remove the mantis power out of her. Though it be quite the challenge since Agony had placed the gauntlets in a maximum security vault to which it was guarded by none other then Optimo Rex. Since the idea of them going to retrieve the same weapons that kicked everyone's ass, so they had to be locked up. Remove it's dangerous powers as well destroy them so they don't get used by any other mad villain. This was a serious mission they were in, as well Comet seeing how this was against the principal he stood for. However this was to help Lex from becoming a powerful threat to the world, so it didn't exactly meant he was betraying everything he grew up to. Still Lex's life was on the line, and he couldn't let her be consumed by the mantis transformation."**_

* * *

_**The desert **_

Continuing to fly towards the base of where the gloves might be, Comet was carrying Renegade to the base let alone of how far the gloves were going be at. During the flight the two remain silent let alone not knowing what could happen, they were going up against the military base with that of Optimo Rex. Who was as strong as the original Rex as well more of a drone then a free thinker, the two land near the front of the base as they were hiding behind some rocks.

Renegade: "Alright, I've seen this type of security before. They'll have some special heavy arms forces let alone of snipers. I'll take out the snipers while you.."

Before he could say anything, the human looked at the alien who was looking at his nebula helmet. To which he felt like he betrayed his family, the citadel let alone of his dad. Though right now, he tried to figure out what he was doing was right. Before he could say anything to get focused, he gets slapped him in face hard as well making the teen look at the mercenary.

Comet: "What the shit?!"

Asking the armored man in which Renegade removed his helmet seeing how this pity moment was ridiculous let alone not the time for it.

Renegade: "Were right now in the mist of a government facility, about to take on a squad of Agony's men. And you decide to feel like a wuss?"

Talking down at him like Obsidian, though this was his life let alone of the fact he was doing this for Lex. Looking at him, he placed his helmet on as well cracks his knuckles let alone looking ready.

Comet: "I'm not wussing out, it's fact that this isn't for me. But for Lex, and I need to get ready. So if you care for your student like I care for my girlfriend. Then let's stop talking and do this."

Getting serious in which Renegade smiled at him, getting his helmet on. The two looked at how the men were continuing to watch over the perimeter let alone for any signs of intruders, seeing how the alien might be on his ass for killing. Renegade used some special tranquilizer darts for snipers as they quickly descended onto the ground. Though in that moment Comet made a powerful ice slide making the passed out men drop onto the ground, the men with the machine guns noticed that of a flying armored alien teen charging right at them.

"Halt! You are to stand..."

"Why the fuck are you saying that to the guy who can fly and shoot fire and ice. Shoot them!"

One of the soldiers interrupting the other trying to talk in a superior like tone, however before they could get a clean shot. Comet fired a ice beam at the two of them making them freeze right onto the ground, landing on the ground he sends a fiery like energy blast at the door melting a passage way though it. Renegade rushing in, he and the alien went through the hallway as well see that of several armed men as well aiming their rifles at the two.

Renegade: "I got this, cover your breath."

Speaking to Comet as he pulled out a small knock out grenade, he throws it by their legs in which it explodes as well surrounds the hallway in that of smoke. In the moment of confusion, the hired mercenary rushed in and begins knocking men out left to right while for Comet. He flew upwards as well looked around to see if there was a map here, let alone of trying to find where the gauntlets might have been taken.

Comet: "They have to be in a security lab, let alone somewhere that would be extracting the powers of the villains."

Figuring out that there had to a special room to where the gauntlets might be getting extracted, let alone of where that it might be happening. As the alien was trying to figure out where they needed to head to, he heard the sounds of some bones breaking in which he turns around seeing that of Renegade breaking some of the men's bodies.

Renegade: "What, there alive but they'll know that it be good to take a vacation."

Seeing that the men should spend there moments somewhere peaceful then between him as well their goal to help Lex, Comet shaking his head to the violent warrior the two were able to hear that of some mechanical like whizzing going on. Following the sound let alone of where it might be coming from, heading to where the sounds might be coming from. They saw a set of strong doors blocking their entrance, to which Comet looked at the control panel in which Renegade was lucky enough to take a badge and swipe it across the panel. The doors open up to show that of white laboratory as well different types of computers how scans of the gauntlets.

Comet: "This make things easier, we can find a power that will allow us to extract Lex's Mantis DNA so she doesn't transform."

Checking out the computers as well looking if there was one that could do that, Renegade did the same in which he looked at the damaged gloves. It looked impossible for this to work, let alone of getting both of them to work. To which if they could get the gloves active, they could use one since Lex's claws destroyed the right gauntlet.

Renegade: "Hey kid, better speed it up. We might be getting some clone trouble coming."

Which he was looking at a monitor seeing that of none other then reinforcements coming, which was in the form of Optimo Rex. Looking to where the power he was looking for, it belonged to that of syphon the leech. Seeing the gloves still hooked up to wires, all he needed was to download the power into that one glove so that it could work.

Comet: "Alright, this Syphon power will allow us to take out Lex's DNA. It should be strong enough to help us."

Completing the download of the power into the stable glove that was still operational, as the peacekeeper was continuing this action. Renegade, noticed something rather fascinating. Several capsules with the abilities of the villains that were in the gloves, they had been taken out as well put in them. This place was going weaponize the powers, to which something he wasn't going to allow. Grabbing several of the capsules he was going to sell them in which Comet, turns his back seeing this in which he stops him.

Comet: "What do you think your doing?"

He asked looking questionable at this sudden action to which the mercenary looked at the teen as well noticing this was odd as well not right.

Renegade: "Taking these from the military, let alone that they shouldn't turn powers into a weapon. Look at Optimo, his a clone. Imagine if these guys clone whole army, I'm just giving it back to the people."

Comet: "And by that, you mean sell them off. I know that human greed and takeover anyone, but this. Is just wrong, were here to help your student and Lex."

Talking back at him seeing that this wasn't the mission, looking annoyed he had no time for this. Looking at one of the capsules with the word 'god mode', he drops it on the ground and crushes it with his boot. Along with any other god like abilities that would make the city a hell hole.

Renegade: "There, now I have the C and B ranked powers. Now unless you got that glove, we should get moving before.."

Showing that he was not going sell the rather all powerful abilities from the villains, the two soon felt a presence of a powerful force which was none other then Optimo Rex. Who was standing right in front of the entrance as well looking at them with his white eyes glowing. To which he was serious in this moment let alone of ready to stop them from escaping.

Optimo Rex: "This ill advised crime shall be stopped and you both will be arrested."

Showing that of him not messing around let alone of going to bring them in, Renegade seeing this as a personal matter moves back to which he would look over the downloading of the power in the gauntlet. While Comet, would handle the beta fish clone as he would be the only one able to handle him.

Comet: "You know, I thought that when Agony cloned you. That you would be able to be just like Rex, but I was wrong. They didn't duplicate his emotions, they removed it so they could have a soldier who doesn't question orders. Not even when a teammate of ours, risked her life to protect this city from time to time."

Arguing with the beta fish clone to which Optimo Rex, eyes changed to showing his black pupils as well a calm like state to he could see the anger fueling Comet for standing in his way.

Optimo Rex: "I must compart mentalize my feelings if I am to help everyone and keep them safe from harm."

Explaining his reason which was basically to keep Lex away from the public along with making sure that she was no where near anyone, especially her family.

Comet: "Well for someone who tries to help people, you don't understand the meaning. Because right now, the people who love her. Will do whatever it takes, same as I. When it comes to being more then a peacekeeper. And it's, by being a member of the league of freedom!"

Telling the clone what he was let alone proud to be then just a peacekeeper, charging right towards him the two were sent through the hallway and outside. In which they begun to punch one another, in which they struggled to beat one another. Though the real purpose was to give Renegade the time to get the gauntlet primed and ready for Lex, Optimo had Comet on the ropes with able to see the alien's move let alone of how he was throwing his punches.

Optimo Rex: "This is futile Comet, the only way to help her is to place her in a environment in which we can contain her."

Sounding more like a soldier carrying about orders and containment, while this happened Comet's eyes glowed in a angry manner as well crashing him against the surface of the rocky floor. This lead to the both of them continuing to trade blow for blow, let alone flying across one rock like mountain wall to another. This caused the ground to shake let alone making everything quake.

Comet: "That's imprisonment. Which is something I won't allow, no matter what you say!"

To which in that moment his body erupt into that of burning energy as he allowed the pent up energy in him to lead Comet into throwing his fists left to right into his face. Optimo, blocked each attack as well felt the cosmic like heat generating off from him to which at that moment. He takes the lead in which he changes his right hand into that of his blaster, firing straight into Comet's gut he makes the alien stop his assault. Back handing him in mid air, he grabs the peacekeeper by the leg and slams him onto the rocks as well fires several blasts at him. The only thing that could be seen was that of a energy beam coming from Optimo's hand, smoke cleared away from the burnt spot showing that of Comet who was severally burnt from the blast as well on the ground.

Optimo Rex: "This does not bring me any pleasure nor delight, but I must follow procedures."

Speaking to Comet as the teen was trying to stay awake as well looking up at Optimo, as he merely chuckles at that comment.

Comet: "Yeah, well the one thing I know. Is that some humans, don't exactly follow procedures. Eh, fuck face?"

Thinking of a comment which Saturn would say, however right in the mist of nowhere. Was that of Meta Zenith, who hits him on the side of the head knocking him out. She as well the rest of the league had somehow got out of the mansion, to which Comet see's it was from none other then Rex who was with Devizo and Debbie. Both Ranger and Saturn walked over to help out the alien seeing how he took a lot of beating from the clone.

American Ranger: "It would have been a honor to have a young man like you in the army, maybe when this is over. I can teach you some moves.

Praising the young man for holding his own against Rex's clone, he looked around to see the ones that Rex had trusted was with him as well standing by his side. In which coming from behind, was Renegade who had the gauntlet that was primed and ready in which they all looked at the mercenary.

Renegade: "The toy is primed and ready, once we give Lex her medication. We take out the mantis power with thing and destroy it."

Summing up with all they need to do was find Rex, remove that power from her and then everything will be safe and sound. Throwing it to Rex, seeing that he was ready. There was something else that was happening to which they looked at Robo bot, who was still online as well able to hear what was happening when they were locked up in the mansion.

Robo bot: "The west league is in the forest, as well chasing after Lex. As well confirm that, she's changing."

Confirming that they were on their tail let alone going straight for Lex, as this was bad news for them they had to get their and deliver the cure to her. Looking over at the base, they saw several helicopters ready to be used in which that was means for transportation.

April Fool: "I'll fly."

The prop comedian stated to which she had a bit of experience with being the helicopter, not saying no to her insane suggestion. The group made their way to the helicopter as well prep it up as well locate the other members of Devizo's team, as well help Lex.

* * *

_**In the Forest**_

Meanwhile across a rather pleasant and peaceful area of the tree's and bushes, was that of Titanium Lex. Who was flying away hard and fast let alone trying to avoid that of blasting from both two Omega pets and Blue menace. Who was firing right at her, the red hair girl was right now avoiding the shots from her former teammates.

Titanium Lex: "Just leave me alone! You don't know what I'm capable of."

Shouting at them let alone avoiding of their harsh firing upon her, as Lex continue to fly straight. She saw that of a huge like robotic like tentacle which back hands her sending Lex crashing into several tree's which was from Third Eye, she hits the side of a large boulder. Lex could feel the change coming which was from that of anger, getting up quick she took cover from a laser blast which came from Robo Dino.

Robo Dino: "Sorry Lex, but I got orders."

Apologizing to her quick in which he tried to fire upon her, let alone dodging as she happen to come across Sharketa. As she tried to hit her then use her blade on her, Lex could tell the shark woman had no choice in this matter. So the only thing she could do was protect herself, while doing so not noticing Crocula using tail and slams her from left to right. Throwing her upwards into the air, this gave Lex the moment to use this to her advantage as she regains focus and tries to find somewhere to hide.

"Just give up Lex! We want to help you."

Which came from none other then Agony, as he was following her in a truck to which the only way of helping was imprisoning her. Finding a mine shaft on the side, she quickly heads right inside to which would be a good spot for cover. Though this lead to a brutal assault from that of Buster Nut and Chet, let alone Blue Menace as the three were firing upon the mine like if was target practice.

Sgt. Agony: "Hold fire! Hold fucking fire!"

Shouting to the three villains to which they didn't respond seeing how they were making sure Lex was done, to which as soon they had stopped firing. They saw that of the destroyed mine shaft, they didn't know what they had just done. However in the mist of despair, they saw some rocks crumbling from the entrance as well collapsing from the side seeing that Lex was still alive.

Sharketa: "She's alive."

Commenting on the fact she survived, however instead of seeing Lex. They saw something worse, half of her clothes showed that of insect like spike as well her hands turning into that of claws, along with her eyes becoming fully mantis. Looking at Agony at his men, the woman opened her mouth in a mantis like manner in which she looked rather pissed off.

Titanium Lex: "Lex is gone, and I killed her!"

Shouting right at them as well letting out a horrific like screech making them shock as well moving back from Lex frightened by this transformation.

Buster Nut: "Still making those leggings work."

He commenting on how she still appeared sexy, to which Lex screeched at the squirrel where they moved back watching how she was reacting to them. Agony, who was scared shitless tried to reframe from not being afraid of this new terrifying form of Lex.

Sgt. Agony: "Titanium Lex? You, are under arrest. We can do this the easy way, or the.."

Titanium Lex: "No, my way."

Interrupting him in which her mantis claw turned into that of a blade, in which at a incredible rush she slices both of his mechanical arms and kicks him in the head hard making him pass out in a instant. The villains moved back as they tried to get ready for what else she might do, though this lead to her taking out most of the villains in a instant. Third Eye, who was the last one remaining had to get a message out to the others seeing how they were the only ones to handle this out of control Lex.

Third Eye: "Attention of league of freedom members, Lex has fully changed. She is now hostile, we could not stop her. You must..

Before the technological could finish his sentence, Lex stabbed him right through his chest making the AI scream. Though as she did, The third eye was able to send the message to the others to where although they were unable to stop her. The others could, as well avoid any danger to which Insectoid Lex would bring to the rest of Storm City.


	40. Ep 40-Bad Lex

**_"Time was running out, let alone coming to a end with that of the threat Lex becoming a mantis femme fatal. Rex as wel the other members of the league were able to hear the message the third eye was able to send just before he was destroyed. Along with that how the background sounded, she had Frau Mantis's killer instincts let alone cold heart. They needed to figure out where Lex might be, as well see if the syringe full of the power retardant would be able to stop her. Everyone knew that this was going to be the fight for their lives as it wasn't just about Lex, but of the future if they didn't stop her here and now. While for Devizo, still had trouble of believing his wife made him the monster he is today. Along with his whole villain career, in which he didn't say anything let alone think of a plan when they were making their way to Third eye's last coordinates. Which was in the forest, to where they had shortly arrived to where they didn't see nothing but destruction along the way and in their path."_**

* * *

**_Forest_**

The helicopter landed as the group of different heroes as well former villains came out to check around the area. Let alone seeing if there were any survivors, so far there was nothing left but fallen trees as well of several pieces of equipment on the ground which was from the others.

Cooch: "Holy shit, I can smell almost everything from blood, wooden and butthole all mixed together."

Sniffing almost all of her surroundings in which the others remained silent as wel focused, Rex couldn't believe this was because of Agony chasing her down due to her becoming a insectoid like her mother. There was good in her, it just needed to be reached out let alone aided by others who care for her. They all continued to look for any survivors until they saw none other then Agony, who was passed out as well had no cybernetic arms as well missing a eyeball through his eyepatch.

Black Saturn: "Now that, is just cold blooded. Did Lex do all this to you?"

He asked seeing if Agony could say anything in this state of injury, to which he nodded as Rex. Wanted to strangle him for pushing Lex into this state. However knew that there was no time for this, they had to save Lex. Let alone make sure she didn't kill anyone on this rampaging pathway. Setting him up on a tree, everyone looked at him as the former cyborg black man looked at them all.

Sgt. Agony: "Ok, I shit the bed and made Rex's daughter into a mad raving mantis monster. I wanted to help, but I guess this what happens when you bring in force."

Admitting this was possibly a bad idea, in which they merely gave him a cold glare seeing that this was all to true. In which they could care less, right now they needed to know where was Lex heading. Agony, who was right now limbless Trying to head to his pockets. Ranger, going into his pocket as he saw a small IPod tracker.

Robo Bot: "You have a IPod?"

Sgt Agony: "Yes, I like to listen to music without hearing the bullshit adds. As well having it handy when I don't have my arms. Case in point."

Responding him having low tech as Ranger saw that Lex was taking his arms somewhere, let alone not being alone as Devizo's suit. Was detecting something in which the others were with her in which he looks at Agony seeing if there was more he wasn't telling them.

Sgt. Agony: "Right, side note. Bug Lex, may have this ability to somewhat infect people around her making them her drones. So, she's like a queen bee with PTSD on steroids."

Summing up how Lex as acting let alone of her new found mind control like ability which made the other members on Devizo's team now loyal minions for Lex's cause. The situation was now critical let alone that if Lex continued this process, she could have the entire city under her very claws. Everyone tried to look if there was anything else, until right outside of the force April Fool felt a strong like feeling in which she throws up a bit as well goes near a tree. Saturn, as well the others notice it as well rush over to see her in which they saw a pathway of destroyed tree's along with a trail.

Black Saturn: "Baby, you ok?"

He asked seeing how it was unlike April to get nervous in this type of situation, she confirm to him that she was alright in which they knew that they shouldn't be that far. Deciding to go on foot, American Ranger placed Agony in the chopper as well called for some medical support to come to his location.

American Ranger: "Some evac will be arriving here to help you. For the meanwhile, play with this."

Trying to be supportive as he handed the limbless man that of a slinky, Agony merely looked at him as they had to get going. As they were heading towards Lex's next destination, Comet's belt was beeping in which he checks it out. There was a attack on Mt. Stonewall, which made everyone concern to which they looked at Devizo seeing how they knew something important.

Titanium Rex: "That's where the nukes you used to try and blow up the world, as well when you tried to use it in the mansion?"

Dr. Devizo: "Were all alive aren't we? Besides the command codes were destroyed when the mansion burned down and you all stopped me, unless. Lex made a copy."

Looking frightened in which that must have been a fallout plan when she was still evil, and now that her insectoid side has possibly taken over. They were surely screwed, though quickly enough Comet's device was beeping again to where they might know where Lex use the nukes.

Comet: "Guys, there trackers are leading to. Yellowstone national park?"

Sounding confused as they must have made quick work at the stonewall, while the alien didn't know about that he turned to Robo bot who could sum up what the national spot was entirely.

Robo bot: "Yellowstone park is the home place of old faithful, a geyser that shoots water up into the air. However it's also home to that of a extinct super volcano that erupts every two point one million years. That is, unless a atomic blast sets it off."

Making the situation sound more grievous then usual, to which they were now knew the risks was more serious then ever. Everyone looked at Rex, who knew that there was possibly no chance to save Lex. Seeing how if the nuke went off within the geyser, it would expel a toxic like ash into the air as well poison everyone. Everyone except for insects, in which Lex would no doubt mutate into her own bug army and take over the planet. If there was anything left of Lex in her, it was gone with what was about to happen. Rex, stopping right in the middle of there walking he looked at everyone around them going to make it clear to them.

Titanium Rex: "Listen up! We've either saved the world from almost all kinds of bullshit that had threaten us. As well lost people in the process, but right now. Were not going to take out Lex. If anyone has any disagreements, tell me right now and were going resolve it the same way we've done it for a long time."

Giving a full speech how that with Lex being a insect monster, she was still the woman that was his daughter along with Comet's girlfriend. Though that didn't change the fact that a few billion lives were at stake, let alone the planet. This was something that Comet would be against let alone of would stand towards not afraid of them, though this was Lex. He was going make sure to stop this and save her. Seeing how there was no time to talk let alone having her prime the nuke ready to take out everyone on the planet. The whole set of heroes and villains made a run to the Yellowstone park and make sure they would be there in the nick of time to stop the destruction.

* * *

_**Later at Yellowstone Park**_

At the landmark of the national park, a small family was seating by the side waiting for old faithful to blow. As they continued to wait to see that of s giant water stream come up into the air in a rather wonderous sight. Though the moment was interrupted by that of Titanium Lex, who has her mantis eyes looking at the humans let alone finding a place to set the nuclear device off.

Titanium Rex: "Move mammals."

Speaking towards the family as Blue Menace, fires a beam at a nearby cave in which they make a entrance. Both Sharketa, Robo Dino and Crocula used their primal like strength to carry the nuclear missiles into the cavern where Lex was leading them into. They arrive to what looked like a underground volcano safely preserved let alone ready to explode on command.

Titanium Lex: "The Caldera lies dormant, it hungers to extinguish the flame that lives in the blood of mammals. But the volcano sleeps, but for today. It wakes."

As she soon commands her insect slaves to get to work on planting the nukes near the sight of the volcano, in which she would detonate let alone cause the destruction of the world. Outside, was that of the league of heroes as the family had noticed them in which was quite surprising.

Titanium Rex: "Hello folks, you wouldn't happen to notice several bug people. That might be carrying missiles by any chance?"

Asking the three in which they pointed at the entrance where they might have entered, let alone of where the nukes might at. They got frightened how if she set them off, it was game over to which they headed into the opening of the cavern to see if they still had time enough to stop her.

American Ranger: "Bastards made a damn hole in a American monument! I'm going shove my foot in, well one of Lex's minions ass's!"

Trying to not get pissed off at Lex for making this hole, along with avoiding that of the floor making several lava spots spew at them. Comet, fired a ice blast at the spot which made smoke come right off from the ground. It created a atmosphere of fear as they saw that of mantis based screeching, which was coming from none other then Sharketa, Crocula, Chet, Blue Menace as well Buster Nut. They were all screeching at her let alone looking at them as prey, Robo bot did a scan of them seeing that the venom in them has increased their strength.

Robo bot: "Lex's venom has increased their average strength to that of her own."

Telling everyone in which they all took cover from their attacks, Meta Zenith was handling Sharketa while Liplor handled Crocula. The others handled the rest seeing how they were a diversion, the real threat was Lex setting off the nukes. Rex lead that of Comet, Robo bot, Devizo, Debbie and Revenant as the five knew what had to be done. They saw Lex who had a reprogramed Third Eye ready to set off the nukes, she smiled at the fact she was make a insectoid planet. Though the reprogramed Third Eye, pointed at the controls showing that the device was timed for twenty minutes.

Titanium Lex: "Twenty minutes?! This is a UI problem, that's not on me. Right?"

Asking the AI in which the Third Eye merely remained silent until suddenly busting through the rock like wall was accompany, Lex. Turned her head seeing her two fathers as well boyfriend looking protective over her as well not going let her do this. She lets out a small like chuckle as she walks down from the device going to greet them.

Titanium Lex: "My so called fathers as well lover has come to see the destruction, this is no your concern. This is the coming storm of the insects, which is why. I must kill you."

Looking at the three of them as well changing her claws into insect blades, Rex looked at Debbie as well the others in which they had to stop the nuke. Chasing after the Third Eye as well going up against him, Comet as well both Rex and Devizo handled Lex as the four begun a struggling power.

Devizo: "Rex, give her the damn syringes!"

Shouting right towards Titanium Rex in which he had Lex distracted as he was being used like a ragdoll, throwing him to the side. Comet, fired a ice beam at her to try and stop her from moving. Though Lex was able to break it let alone head butt him in the head as well slash against his chest, though the peacekeeper was able to protect himself from the attacks. Rex, who was in the back was getting the power retardant ready let alone prime for Lex as this would bring her down as well give Comet the time to syphon the mantis DNA from her.

Titanium Rex: "Hey Lex!"

Getting the attention of his insectoid daughter as Lex, which the red head girl looked at her father as well holding two yellow syringes which were ready for her as well he spins them ready right towards her.

Titanium Rex: "Time for your medicine."

Which made Lex, screech at him as well leapt into the air trying to slash him with her claws. Though Rex was able to fly upwards and stab her right into her chest, pushing the medicine as well making sure they went in. He took the slashes Lex was giving to him as well making sure the two needle were empty, Lex. Hesitated and moved back as she could feel the serum going through her blood stream, they all looked at her to see if it worked. However Lex, pulled one of the needles and stabbed it in him seeing how there was more in her along with not even working.

Titanium Lex: "I am the spawn of Frau Mantis, your daughter is dead!"

Shouting at the weakened Rex as he now couldn't use his powers, going to kill him. Comet rushed in and tackled him to the ground, let alone trying to stop her from doing this.

Comet: "Stop this Lex! This isn't you!"

Convincing her to stop this, however Lex didn't respond as well screeches at him. Flying into the air with him, the two begun a flying type of combat as the lovers were struggling to handle one another. They were evenly match to where the more they hit the side of the rocks and surface above them, the stalagmites came down. Rex, having trouble to stand saw one coming down on him. In which Devizo rushed over and pushed him to the side as well making sure Rex didn't get killed. The hero, looked shocked at him as well surprised at why Devizo did that.

Dr. Devizo: "Don't give me that look. Even through all the bullshit, the lies, deceit as well everything that has happened between us. I'd, still consider you my friend."

Admitting this to him let alone of that he meant it, coming out from the entrance was the other heroes as well the passed out villains they had beaten. They saw how the cavern was collapsing as Meta Zenith, flew into the air and stopped the area from collapsing on everyone. Coming straight to the ground was Comet, who he along with Lex were badly injured as well looking at each other.

Black Saturn: "This is some serious hard core relationship counseling."

Insisting this was intense, let alone of how the teens looked like they couldn't stand. Though Lex was still going to try and kill Comet as she raised her claw in the air as well strike off the peacekeeper's helmet tossing it to the side. As well scratching the boy's face as he didn't know if he could continue, however before she could land the final blow. Liplor, did a battle cry hitting her in the face distracting her. Soon enough the others come in to help out as well give Robo bot and the others some assistance.

April Fool: "Come on ET, we can't let the world be ruled by ants. I don't have a bunker for it, which I was saving for us."

Looking to Saturn seeing how if it was possible, she'd save him if the world was going end. Lex, was overpowering the rock monster as well ripping off his arm. The redhead back hands him as well hits him to the side as well making him tumble onto the side of the edge, everyone saw how Liplor fell into the pit which was a horrific sight. Let alone for Cooch, which the sight made her think of Brad. Who went through the same death, gripping her hand let alone showing a fierce look in her eyes. She wasn't going let it happen again.

Cooch: "I'm not going let it happen again, never again!"

Crying out as well leaping over the edge making everyone scream for her safety let alone seeing how the naïve cat was leaping right through the edge to save Liplor, while this was a devastating sight. The others were distracted by how the Third Eye was wiping the floor with Renegade and Robo bot, while Debbie was able to take the triangle shaped head as well remove it from the body.

Debbie Devizo: "You should have focused on the head."

Looking at the two men seeing how she was deactivating the nuclear device, Lex. Looked rather infuriated with this as she was going to try and stop her. However, a rock was thrown right towards her head let alone of coming from none other then Devizo.

Dr. Devizo: "That's enough young lady!"

He shouted in which gave the moment for Robo bot to rush in and give her a bear hug, he held her long enough for Devizo. To pull out something that might help them out, going into his pocket he pulled out what shocked both Rex as well the others. He had the stone of Amour, the same one that was used to help everyone.

Robo bot: "Lex, I studied you. As well saw you more then a teammate. If I am to be destroyed so that you and the world can be saved, then I'm glad. I was online for.."

Before he could talk, Lex quick got free and chops off his head with her claw. To which she takes the chance and crushes his head in a single swift motion making sure he was offline for good. Devizo, trying to not let this pain effect him. He begun to brighten the stone before turning to Rex, in which he smiled sheading a tear to him.

Dr. Devizo: "Goodbye, old friend."

As he could feel the power of the stone taking the love as well passion that was in him, in which Debbie. Saw Lex coming right towards her, in a swift move of passion. Debbie fired a beam of love right through Lex, the blast caused Devizo to pass out from it let alone effecting Lex to which her green claws and eyes vanished away turning her back into a human. Falling from the ground as well beaten, Comet as well Rex looked at her seeing if she was alright. As Lex saw everyone, she couldn't believe what she had done.

Titanium Rex: "Lex?"

Titanium Lex: "Daddy?"

Looking afraid as well feeling the change come back, her hand turning into a claw again. She was going use it to kill herself in order to save everyone, however in swift movement. Comet, who was still conscious was able to stop her in time as well holding her claw with the gauntlet.

Comet: "Syphon."

Telling the glove a command in which it activated it's power, soon enough it begun to glow brightly as well doing it's best to take her bug power. Though it was strong as well barely functioning, in which at that moment. Comet's eyes glowed to which he lets out a painful scream as he used his power to increased it, his eyes lighting up he was able to extract the bug DNA from her as well burning his hand in the process. The glove looked highly critical let alone ready to explode, Rex rushed over as well grabbed it right off the boy's hand. Throwing it over to the side, he holds the two of them in a embracing hug as everyone held each other close as the explosion was strong enough to shake the whole room around them. Continuing to hold one another, they all opened their eyes to see that they were still alive let alone still intact.

American Ranger: "Did we win?"

He asked looking a bit hurt from the beating he took from the villains as well seeing them conscious as well waking up from their control, Rex looked at both Comet and Lex who were holding each other close as he saw how they were alright. Turning to the side he saw everyone was ok, except for Debbie as she and the stone of Amour was gone.

Titanium Rex: "Yeah, I think we did."

Answering his friend as Lex, opened her eyes seeing Comet and Rex by her side as well clinging to her. She couldn't believe that after all through the pain they had experienced let alone problems, they didn't let her face this alone. The moment was also ruined with that of Cooch, who was dragging Liplor up in which Saturn, Meta Zenith and April walked over to help them up in which they looked shocked that they survived the blast.

Liplor: "Cooch, you saved me? I don't know why you would do that let alone risk you.."

Before continuing, Cooch merely hugged him as well crying a bit seeing how although he was a rock monster. She was his friend and cared for him, Liplor merely smiled and accepted the hug from his friend. Rex, looked at everyone safe as well Devizo who was getting up as well looking upset.

Titanium Rex: "Devizo? Your safe, I owe you big time buddy.."

He said sound relieved that he was safe, however soon enough Devizo back hands him making everyone shocked to see him in this state of anger.

Dr. Devizo: "Lies, it must kill you to see me alive after your daughter's madness. I only did this because if anyone is going conquer this world and rule it, it's going be me!"

Sounding like his old self, in which at that moment. Renegade, threw a flash bang at Rex's feet blinding him along with the other heroes. Taking Third Eye's head, he walked over and goes to Devizo as the blue haired man smiled seeing the gun for hire was still loyal to him.

Renegade: "Sorry Lex, but it was nice being the hero for a while. But it really doesn't pay well."

Admitting that he could never be a good guy, Devizo saw the other villains waking up as well seeing Devizo evil again. Removing most of their west side league uniform, the group of villains soon escape leaving the heroes. It was shocking to see this, along with Robo bot who was destroyed. Lex, looked down at their fallen comrade as she soon felt the embrace of everyone. The group of heroes held each other close as well glad they survived this mission together.

Titanium Rex: "I never say this much, because you all are sometimes crazy and weird. But I love you all, damn it I love each and everyone of you."

Speaking to the in a sad like tone as they could tell he was saying the truth, as well admitting the same way as well knowing it was going to be rough. Though they could get through it, they were a team.

_**At the Super mansion**_

It was night time when the others had come back, the whole group of heroes were safely in their beds as well resting from the long hard journey they had experienced. All except for one, which was April who was in the bathroom puking in the toilet as well feeling like she was in pain. Going to the side of the bath tube, she leaned her head against the wall which got the notice of Saturn.

Black Saturn: "April? What happened? Tell me what's going on and I'll find out who did it and.."

Before he was going off thinking someone had gotten the drop on her, she stops him seeing that it was something else. The planet based hero looked as well saw several boxes on the ground, they were pregnancy's sticks. He turned to April in which she nodded to him, both in a joyful and frightened like look. He knew what this meant.

April Fool: "I seriously thought it be amazing, but it sucks. All those teen mom movies are a bunch of shit."

Crying and chuckling a bit which Saturn nodded, he holds her hands as well stays by her side seeing how they were going to be parents. This was going to be quite the surprise to tell everyone. But they've handled a lot of threats, what else would they be going up against?


	41. Ep 41-I'm not old! Just frustrated!

_**"Several months passed after the incident with Mantis Lex, that's what the newspaper had referred to Lex after her mad transformation. Along the death of Robo bot, it had been quiet for the past months with everyone settling from the battle at Yellowstone. So far there was no crimes, no villains as well of Devizo. Who had now become full blown evil after sacrificing the last remains of goodness in his heart to save his adopted daughter, as well taking his Injustice club as well going back to their roots of villainy. Titanium Rex however, still felt like this was all his fault. Which it was entirely, since if he didn't had fallen for Debbie then none of this might have happen. So far his team had been copping up their own issues, such as Black Saturn going to be a father of his arch enemies child along April being a new member on the team. American Ranger dating a cold war Russian who wanted revenge after Ranger embarrassed her father, while for Cooch was just, just herself. All in the while, Comet. The Peacekeeper alien was right now making sure Lex wouldn't change back or feel alone, with all this happening things had been, boring."**_

* * *

**_League of Freedom's mansion-Morning _**

It was a bright as well early morning, the heroic mansion was all silent let alone that there was nothing happen right now. Waking up in his lonely room was Rex, who's right now feeling a bit tired from how he slept let alone missed Devizo. Which was strange, seeing how he was his enemy then turn friend. Getting up, he could feel his back cracking along of him getting older.

Titanium Rex: "Shit, that hurt."

He spoke as Rex slowly got up as well puts on a robe, looking at his room he saw a mirror as he looked at himself. Rex could tell he was getting older, let alone still needing to protect the city. To which he walked to the bathroom as well did his daily procedure, such as brushing his teeth as well cleaning his face. He looked at his right hand to where he heard some creaking, like if he was the tin man.

Titanium Rex: "Please, don't do this to me man."

Asking his right hand as he shifts it around cracking it a bit, making a strong fist he delivers a strong right punch in the air to see if he still had it. To which Rex did, as he smiled at how he still could throw a punch. He soon get's some slippers on as well begins to head downstairs, he looked around noticing how the mansion was all silent. Which was perfect for him, as well that he decided to go to the kitchen where he saw Cooch. Who was right now sleeping on the counter table, as well had books near her which was 'off'.

Titanium Rex: "Hey Cooch? Are you.."

He asked about to see if she was ok, though as Rex was about to wake her. Cooch's eyes lite up showing a rather tense expression as well accidentally scratches his finger making Rex yelp in pain.

Cooch: "Oh, my bad Rex. I was, late night. Reading?"

Trying to not sound odd or hide the books, though for Rex he could tell that these weren't ordinary books. They were a small set of album books which showed several members from the League of Freedom, some that either died or retired.

Titanium Rex: "Yeah, but I know you Cooch. You always read a book with with pictures."

Figuring her out as well seeing that this wasn't exactly something that entertain her, Rex could tell she was looking at the recent photo's that were taken. Let alone of them with the west side league. Along that of her with Brad, the white haired old man seats down looking at her as the feline heroine. Lowered her head in sadness as Cooch couldn't hide it.

Cooch: "Why do we always lose our friends? First Brad, Zenith, and now Robo bot. It just doesn't make any fucking sense, we're the good guys. We have to have good endings. Right?"

Asking him scared like, which was new to Rex since after almost seeing Liplor die. Cooch had been nervous of losing anyone else on the team, as well questioning on how the heroes whenever would save the day. Would lose something or someone personal to their lives, Rex. Himself couldn't answer this, let alone see how he suffered the same feeling Cooch was having.

Titanium Rex: "Because, being a super hero sometimes stink. Though, without us. The world would go to absolute shit, as well the people who lost their lives. Did it so we could enjoy what we have around us. That's what Brad wanted for you, then just. Boning you."

Making a joke which caused Cooch to chuckle a bit seeing how that was funny, to which Rex couldn't help but enjoy her smile. Sure some days when her rather dumb like side would come out could sometimes annoy him, though right now he wanted to enjoy himself as well the little things. The feline, letting her cat instincts take over as well soon rubs her head against his shoulders as Rex rubbed her ear.

Titanium Rex: "Don't worry, things will get better. Cause we just got rid of my daughter's killer mantis side, fought my brother as well made sure the world didn't get destroyed by a god like being. So, things could only.."

Before the old hero might think that things could be better, the two heard a rather large thumping sound as well a high pitch sound. Like if it was coming from the sky, soon enough they heard a large thump making Cooch screech like a cat and climb on Rex frightened. As well unsheathing her claws and scratching Rex's back making the old man yell, losing his good demeanor he merely sighs feeling like he shouldn't have said those words.

Titanium Rex: "Fuck, just. Damn it!"

He shouted as Cooch quickly got off seeing how her reaction made Rex go back to his old and grumpy self, to where he looked outside to see what fell in the backyard. He saw that of a large truck that apparently looked like it was grabbed, as well thrown all the way here. Soon enough there was a few blasts going off which was happening in Storm city.

"Rex! Got trouble, the television box spoke about Doom brain attacking down town!"

Shouted Meta Zenith, as the goddess warrior as well others were looking at the news. They had gathered up to see that a large, green like machine with a eighties complex structure as well have a large brain. As this happened, Rex merely sighs as well zoom passes to his room as super speed going to get suited up for the mission. In the room was Meta Zenith, Liplor, American Ranger and Tanya Slayer who were watching it. Cooch, rushed over to see it as well that of familiar faces on the news. Which was Lex and Comet, who were right now handling the situation.

Slayer: "You Americans have rather strange robots, why have one that exposes cranium? Be easy to shoot it on.."

Before she could talk more about the poor excuse of craftsmanship of the giant machine, several police officers tried to shoot at the dome showing the cranium. Except that the bullets bounced off the exterior leaving the officers to run away as well take over, Ranger merely looked a bit confident seeing that American ingenuity can always hold off against any type of weaponry.

Liplor: "The giant reminds me of that of my grandfathers. Though, they were easily slaughtered by the Subtopians as well their hearts used to power their war machines."

Saying it like it meant nothing, along of how it freaked out most of everyone in the room. Flying over the giant robot was that of a news helicopter, as well doing a report on the situation.

_"This is Storm news and we're right now reporting the destruction of Doom brain, a scientist for the government that tried to increase cranium but this lead to him devolving into a massive brain. Soon enough he got pissed off and made a giant suit to take his anger out on the people who rejected him on his research. If I was just a brain with no hands, legs or even a junk. I'd go crazy my.."_

The reporter explain until the large like robot noticed the copter reporting on it, as well swatting it away. This caused the people in the copter to hold on as well tried not to fly off, soon enough coming right towards the copter in a purple blur was Titanium Lex. Still in the same uniform as well catching them as well holding the side of the helicopter making sure it didn't collapse.

"Ms. Lex! Do you have any comments on the incident at Yellowstone as well you being a possible mantis psycho woman?"

He asked her as well trying to not fly right out of the vehicle, Lex. Not letting the man distract her was able to place it right onto the ground as well away from the giant robot, let alone dusts her suit off as well looking at the reporter as well camera.

Titanium Lex: "I just want to assure the people that I feel horrible, as well wouldn't waste any time to kill myself in order to protect you. Though right now, if people still don't trust me. I understand, and people who want to try and throw something at me cause they don't like me. Then do it online."

Speaking to the camera plainly and simply as well saw how Comet, was firing beams of energy at the giant robot as well bobbing and weaving as well hitting the face of the robot. Lex, saw how he was doing his best to bring it down. As well blasts right off from the reporter to help out her boyfriend with the situation. Coming downstairs was Rex, who was now fully suited up let alone ready to help out. As he saw on the news as well from the others, he was confused seeing his friends expressions on their faces.

American Ranger: "Say Rex, maybe you should seat this one out. Lex and Comet seem to be doing alright."

Informing his friend about how his daughter and the alien had the situation pretty well handled, as well not messing about or causing any buildings to come tumbling down on them. Rex, saw this as well remained silent to which he saw how the others looked at him.

Titanium Rex: "What are you saying? I'm old? That I need to not fight? Well sorry Ranger, just like you this old dog got still some fight in him. And if you don't mind, I'm going take out my anger on a giant nerd bot."

Sounding a bit angry as well offended for his friend to think that he was getting old, to which this was shortly answered by him hitting his face against the door. Everyone saw it as well would have say something, though they remain silent as Rex opened the door as well blasted off the ground flying to city to help his daughter and son in law. As they saw their leader leave, Cooch looked at the truck out in the back to get excited.

Cooch: "Hey guys! The truck has snacks, we can save money. But the Slim Jim's are mine!"

Telling them all as she somehow found a way to stop everyone from thinking about how Rex was possibly getting old, as well ignoring the idea of settling down. Though it might be fair for Lex and Comet to see this, as well figure out what would be best for him.

_**Storm City-Downtown **_

Across several skyscrapers was Doom Brain, who was right now trying to attack the flying heroes. Lex was firing several blasts from her metal hand, while for Comet focused on the joints of the legs seeing if he could stop him in his tracks. So far ever since he helped restore Lex to her normal self, his powers have been reverting to the point where they changed to that of ice energy. To where he could burn and freeze at the same time, though he still had trouble controlling it.

Comet: "How's it possibly for a human mind to grow this big as well man a machine like this?"

Asking Lex as he saw on the waist of the robot was that of machine guns firing at the peacekeeper, Comet charges up in aura of mixed powers to stop the bullets. As well revert it at the guns destroying them in one blast. Looking at Lex, she had grabbed a light pole and started swatting on top of the dome of the head making Doom brain move away from her.

Titanium Lex: "Mad science Comet, it's always mad science. Not alien, now I know you may see things that could come from space. But right now this, is, just, human, stupidity!"

Responding and shouting at the same time taking her anger on the massive robot's face, so far she wasn't making a dent in the giant robot's dome. The mechanical villain soon fired upon a red eye laser at Lex making her fly off in midair, spiraling out of control Lex tried to get focused except was soon stopped by someone. The redhead looked behind her as it was her dad Rex, who was smiling at her as well wearing his uniform as Lex smiled at him seeing came to help.

Titanium Rex: "Should have woken me up, been itching for a bit of action."

Telling Lex as she soon fixed herself back to flying in mid air as well how that she rubbed her shoulders seeing how Comet was having his hands full with the robot.

Titanium Lex: "Well you can have a piece, cause this metal jackass hasn't given us a win. His whole body is hard to punch right through."

Explaining how while it did look rather tall and simple, the armored brain robot was surely indestructible as well difficult to take down. Rex, noticed how Comet was driving him towards the river on the side. Let alone that the alien had somewhat of a idea, to which the old man smiled.

Titanium Rex: "Then let's use light thinking then hard hitting."

Answering his daughter as well flying right towards the robot at full speed with Lex following behind, gripping his left fist into a harden fist. He soon hits the dome of the robot making it move back, though the punch made Rex swear as his left hand got sore from the attack. Lex, going down from below goes right upwards to the robot's head. As well does a strong uppercut, making the machine tumble backwards. Comet's eyes glowed as well focused his power into burning off it's gears that were attached to his ankles, burning it clean off. Both green caped heroes charged to the chest of Doom brain and caused him to tumble right into the water.

Comet: "Everyone back!"

Shouting to the civilians near by as the three flying heroes made sure no human was caught in the water splashing, as well made sure none of them got hurt. Soon enough the whole machine begun to spark as well went haywire, as well malfunction to the point where it shuts down completely. Rex as well the two with him looked over at the villain as he was defeated.

Comet: "Thank you sir, even if you are getting at a elder age. Your still able to save the day."

He spoke sounding optimistic, along patting him on the shoulder making Rex groan a bit as he cringes a bit. Lex looked a bit concern for how Rex felt that slap, as well looked at her boyfriend for the comment, seeing how that sounded a bit rude.

Titanium Rex: "It's ok, I'm fine Lex. Cause this Subtopian, can still dish out some good old ass whopping."

Showing off some punches as well feeling confident in himself, though soon enough they heard a beeping from Comet's belt. The alien pressed a button on the side as well tried to figure out what was happening.

_"Hey guys, Saturn here. Me and April were shopping for ugh, groceries. And we happen to see a nearby bank robbery happening and. I might need help."_

Speaking through the communicator as the three thought it was strange since Saturn had train much more after Yellowstone. Along being a serious hero, so what could make him ask for help? Seeing the authorities come over as well some choppers to help carry the robot villain, the trio took off quickly to see what exactly was the problem with Saturn and April.

_**Storm city Bank center**_

Near the bank was several ski masked robbers, who were right now panicking behind one of their getaway cars ducking from gun fire. As well how the bullets were flying right behind them, so far they had already gotten the money as well had the bags in the trunk. Except there was one small problem, April Fool. Former arch enemy of Black Saturn turn hero, was the one cornering the criminals as well wearing her own themed hero suit. As well had a rather small size stomach showing off her pregnancy.

April Fool: "Bitches! I am pregnant and you decide to pull this shit off today! I'm buying fucking baby food for my little girl that's growing inside of me!"

Firing that of a smg machine gun as well letting out some anger, apparently this was a mood swing that she had developed since she had gotten pregnant. Most of the police saw how April had everything under control, as well Saturn near the officers assuring them that the criminals weren't going to get killed.

Black Saturn: "Don't worry guys, been watching her for a while. And let's just say the scariest thing then these clowns. Is my wife."

Informing the men as they nodded seeing how the skull face woman had the situation under control, along of how she made sure the tires were shot as well no one was moving.

"All I just wanted to get out of being a janitor!"

One of the mask robbers spoke out in utter fear, along that as he was going to try and fire a bullet off at the jester. Though before he could, right in front of the man was Rex. Who gave him a look seeing how he should put down the gun, the other robbers saw Comet and Lex flying down as well seeing how the situation was now under control. The men quickly surrendered as well rushed to the cops afraid of April which while she had no ammo left, the skull face woman growled at them while Lex stops her friend before the red head could go off on them.

April Fool: "It's just, it's hard being a pregnant hero slash villain now and. Can't I just once, have a day with my husband and baby?"

Showing her sadness mood to April as well tearing up a bit along crying unexpectedly let alone making the green caped woman nervous. Saturn, walked over to Rex and smiled to see his friend doing alright.

Black Saturn: "Hey there Rex, thought you be asleep now. From how you groan last night it sounded like you slept on the.."

Talking more as well sounding noxious, Rex stopped him before he could finish the sentence let alone of saying it out loud for the others to hear. Saturn could tell it sounded embarrassing as well that the day had been saved let alone they should leave.

Titanium Rex: "Look, can we just get the groceries as well leave? Or should I tell your wife about that the reason why you came out here as well caused her to shoot some jerks. Was because you ate her apple baby sauce."

Making the masked hero a bit frightened as well noticing that April had somehow heard it, let alone noticing that she was looking at the men. Saturn, merely muttered off as well walked over to his wife to help get the groceries. Along of thinking about the talking that has happened, let alone of everyone concern over his age. Seeing how it's been showing, to which he would have to set up a meeting with the others to handle this matter.

_**League of Freedom's mansion-afternoon**_

Back at the mansion, Rex and the others had right now set up some dinner as well were all around the table. Rex had gathered them so that they could eat, as well talk about a serious matter that has been happening for a while.

Titanium Rex: "So, from what I have been hearing from. You all is that, I'm getting to the age that. I might seem.."

Trying to find the words to suggest what he was becoming, though it was hard for him since the idea of becoming elderly was something Rex feared. To which before he could say something, everyone begun to say different words. 'Old', 'Fossil', 'Grandpa' and even 'Statue'. Rex, merely slaps his forehead trying to not let his anger take over as he eats some mashed potatoes.

Titanium Rex: "Which is why, I might. Take it easy, but that doesn't mean I'm not retiring! With Devizo and the Injustice club still running about, I'm not ready to hang up my cape. So, anyone got a problem with that?"

Looking at his friends seeing how this was pretty hard for Rex to say this, as well continue eating. Though sure enough respond to this situation, was none other then Robo bot. Or rather, a phone which his AI had been transferred as well showed his face.

Phone Bot: _"Then if you are, then it be possible to help me convert my AI to a body so that I could help with the team. I've uploaded several instructions on making a suitable body as well..."_

Still talking, April placed him on mute seeing how it was annoying her along how she was eating. Though as the group continued to eat, they heard some footsteps coming from the side as well what looked like Lex. Who was right now wearing some grey boots with that of dark purple lines, wearing light purple fishnets along having a purple skirt. As well a long sleeve shirt which had her Titanium symbol on her chest small, as well her green cape having purple lines on the edge.

Titanium Lex: "No problem dad, cause it gives me time to try out my new uniform. What do you guys think?"

Asking the table which seeing how with how things were changing, she make a uniform that suited her. Comet, as well the others remained silent as well couldn't find anything to say. Though for Rex, merely sighs seeing how this was one of the things that he might not like when getting old. His daughter's costume changing, which meant she wanted to stand out more then being like her dad.

American Ranger: "That you might give Rex a heart attack before the next end of the world situation."

Making a joke as everyone laughed at the comment, except for Rex seeing how he wish that didn't happen. With the villains starting up, as well that everyone needing to get back in the game while he felt left out. Rex had to still be ready, Storm city still had situations that he needed to stop, as well have his daughter and team to stop.


	42. Ep 42-Lex's recruits

**_"New day, new changes for the League of Freedom as Titanium Rex. Grudgingly hating the idea decided to try and take a breather, with how he wasn't feeling like his old self let alone keeping up with the others. He would try to take it easy, as well possibly watch over the rest of the league seeing as how they all had to change as well. Black Saturn being a soon to be father, Ranger dating a Russian female who was able to beat him in the ring as well Cooch. Getting better in training with both Meta Zenith and Liplor so that no one else gets taken out from any villains or crisis. While that was going on, Lex had a idea due to her new look seeing as how if things were going change. It be good to share it with others, to which Rex merely hope it wasn't to big or anything."_**

* * *

**_League of Freedom mansion-Basement_**

Right now in the basement of the superhero base, was Rex who was right now working on that of Robo Bot. Or his new name 'phone boy' as the old man thought it be best to look up the blue prints to try and find a way to reconstruct a new body for his friend.

Phone Bot: "Although, this is a good gesture as well I never thought I see. But, don't you need glasses?"

The AI within the phone spoke as well getting Rex, a bit annoyed since he's been bringing up that topic of Rex wearing glasses as well needing them to get started on his friend.

Titanium Rex: "Listen Robo, I have used these peepers of mine to stop explosives. Rescue hostages as well get a peak at some of the most beautiful women's bra. So I don't need them, to help make a body."

Listening the feats of how his eyes were able to see things that had helped him both in his heroic duties, as well his man like duties. Though right now, he was squinting his eyes a bit at the instructions as they looked complicated.

Phone Bot: "Even when they don't realize their reading the blue prints upside down? As well it being from the back?"

Sounding rather sarcastic as well making Rex realize it, in which the white haired man merely glared at the phone. Seeing how that his sight wasn't working out well, grumbling he puts on some reading glasses as well noticed the phone showing a laughing emoji on it which may have been to make fun of Rex.

Titanium Rex: "One, go screw yourself in a sink dispenser. Second, give me a reason why I should be doing this then possibly throwing you out for a giant robot?"

Thinking that building a hyper advance robot body would be impossible, let alone that his creator had destroy the blueprints due to the military considered Robo a failure to him not being a combat robot. So Robo bot, had several designs of bodies that he made as well printed out just in case if anything had happen to him.

Phone Bot: "Because out of most of the heroes on the team, I can operate most of the technology here. As well has a sensible mind to handle the usual shit that happens here."

Bringing up several tips that might refresh the old man about he was important to the team, as well of how that he handled some of the things that happened in the mansion. Although acting a bit cocky, Robo was right. Compared his daughter as well Comet, the robot was one of the most stable minds on the team as well able to have a firm grasp on the situation whenever something bad happen. So Rex, continues with looking up parts for the robot. Along noticing the door sliding open to show that of Lex, in her new costume.

Titanium Lex: "Hi dad, hi Robo. Come at a busy time?"

Asking the two in which Rex decided that it was a good time, he was getting a bit tired of being talked at by a small loud mouth phone.

Titanium Rex: "Not at all honey, what's going on?"

The father asked of his hero daughter to which Lex, smiled as she soon pulled up a chair to talk to him directly seeing how Lex wanted to say something important to him.

Titanium Lex: "Well, it's about our teammates. Seeing how that most of us are changing, Saturn won't be sticking around since he's going be a dad. Ranger has his hands full with Tanya since their both trying to work together. As well Cooch, well she's alright."

Sounding a bit sad in which Rex had noticed that the team was falling behind on their duties, however in the end they were still able to handle any kind of problem. No matter how bad it was. The old man merely looked at her with a curious look as well not being that of a fool, he raises a eyebrow at her which Lex showed a nervous smile seeing how there was something else.

Titanium Rex: "Lex, are you planning on leaving the team and forming your own team?"

Quickly suspecting that with how much was happening, Lex as well Comet might leave the league. To which Lex merely groans at how he was quick to assume something, she placed her hand on Rex confirming to him that she nor Comet would leave him or the others.

Titanium Lex: "Dad no, I was hopping that you approve. Of some candidates that I, found on the internet."

Being a little bit nervous on how Rex, could only hear one word from his head. 'Recruitment', which made the old man shake his head. Let alone not agreeing with it as Lex, looked confused on how quickly he was against this let alone bringing in more members on the team.

Titanium Rex: "Lex, we can't exactly bring more people into the mansion. Along that after Agony, who you accidentally turned into a bug. Got fired as well can't exactly make rooms. Also, April isn't exactly going share her room since she's making half of Saturn's room into a baby's room."

Explaining the problems they were right now experiencing, let alone that Lex remembered how she did turn Agony into a bug. As well costing him his job, she had trouble trying to cope with it.

Titanium Lex: "Yes, that I did. But with Devizo, my step dad going back to being evil. As well taking most of the team, we might need some more reinforcements. As well that these heroes have done quite good things, not exactly rookies for Saturn to haze."

Bringing her part in about how while Devizo and the Injustice Club are getting back into the villainy, things would be a bit chaotic. As well how that Devizo has no love in him, he will be ruthless as well do whatever it takes to destroy them. Along of that the heroes that she looked for, have quite the references as well done things that have been on the news. Rex, still felt worried about how Devizo became evil, as he had started to like him. Lex, noticed it as well walked over to him as she hugs him.

Titanium Lex: "I just don't want you to get killed because what I've done, and I want to make it up to you, dad."

Sounding both sincere along with that of the damage she done, Lex could do something to make up for the lost of their team. As well of ruining his friendship with Devizo, or that of them not hating each other. Rex saw how his daughter wanted to try out this recruitment, along seeing that this was one of the steps of being a hero. Or more to the point, as she did have the aspects of being a much more better leader. Though, it still felt a bit early.

Titanium Rex: "Well, they can't come to the mansion. Try Ranger's old military camp, he goes there to 'relive' his old days."

Agreeing to her offer to bring some new people on the team, quickly enough Lex smiled like a excited girl as well hugged him. Rex, could feel how happy she was as well running off quickly upstairs to get ready. Rex, merely sighs as well rubs the side of his head.

Phone Bot: "Your losing your masculinity."

The phone spoke out interrupting the moment, let alone making the white haired old man make a glare at the phone. As well couldn't do anything cause, he could break the phone.

Titanium Rex: "Fuck off Robo. It's not just that, it's also that she's becoming a more attractive woman. I've noticed some of the people looking at her, as well that Comet is being protective of her."

Explaining that Lex has been changing, in that of both beauty and strength. So his fatherly like side must have been taking over, to which he didn't want her nor Comet to have any trouble. Deciding to see where Lex was going, he grabbed the phone as well decided to head upstairs. As well seeing that of Comet, who was right now grabbing several supplies such as tables, papers as well different type of things.

Comet: "Sir, glad to see you. Are you coming with us to see the recruits Lex found? They seem really good with the reports I found out about them."

Smiling the Rex seeing how the peacekeeper was on board with recruiting heroes onto the team, though the moment was ruin by that of a loud whistle coming from upstairs. The two men see that of American Ranger, who was right now wearing that of glasses as well a military helmet. In which he was right now looking ready for that of military training.

American Ranger: "Reports don't mean shit when it comes to old school training in Ranger camp. With Devizo going back in villain business as well having his club reinforcing himself, no time for acting like women."

Talking like if he was a general, or that of a sergeant in the army. To which soon enough, a cough came behind which showed Tanya Slayer. Who she herself had a pair of black glasses as well looked a bit more intimidating then the hero. Moving back, Tanya walked over to greet Rex as well making the old man look surprised at how Tanya made ranger shut up.

Tanya: "Unlike Ranger, hero looking will be handle by me. Seeing as how team needs both strength, as well firm understanding about job their doing."

Understanding what exactly was going on, to which Rex seeing how he might want to see this for himself. Quickly enough, they heard that of a honking sound coming from outside showing that of Lex. Who was driving in a van had the stuff, along of the trunk being open for Comet to get the stuff in. The peacekeeper quickly got the stuff to the car as well Ranger, who decided to help out as he saw several boxes that went into the back.

American Ranger: "Still though, I'm not going easy on these rookies. We gotta be ready for what happens, anything could happen. Aliens, inter dimensional warriors and even the government."

Looking directly at Rex seeing how those lawyers, politicians as well everyone who's a pain in the ass. Tried to get the League to work for them, but after so much with their secrets. As well of that keeping Optimo a secret as well bringing him out, Rex want nothing to do with them as well that they be Storm city's heroes. Along doing missions without getting orders from anyone.

Titanium Rex: "I already know that, as well telling them screw right off. That this team will do it's own business, along of that we make our own money in supporting the mansion."

Confirming them that he wouldn't be a puppet of Congress or anyone else, to which he walks over to the car as well hopes into the passengers seat which was by Lex. The others soon placed the materials in the trunk, as well decided to head on out as Lex drove right out of gates of the mansion. Though as the car drove away, there was someone who watch the car leaving the mansion. It was the Third Eye, who was right now wearing a brown trench coat as well examining them with his red eye.

_"Are they leaving now?"_

Spoke through his systems was that of Devizo, which the machine merely confirm of their location to the military base. Soon enough, he sent the coordinates to his leader as well back to base.

_"Perfect, let us see if Rex can still fight. With that of some new modifications to our Injustice club."_

Devizo said as the genius had possibly did something to his team, let alone upgraded their standard equipment due to him returning to a life of crime. Third Eye, presses several buttons on the right side of his arm. As well quickly cloaking in a instant to make sure no one would see him, as Devizo's first move in his return of villainy. Take down the man who made him into a hero.

* * *

_**Old Military Base-Afternoon**_

After getting set up at the old base, let alone made sure no one was looking let alone would bother them. Lex as well Comet were looking at three candidates that had gotten her response online let alone from the internet. From the sidelines as well sitting at the table was Rex, Tanya as well Ranger who were watching this demonstration of seeing how be on the League.

Titanium Lex: "Ok guys, welcome to the first day in training to be on the League of Freedom. With how much has been, along the news. I want to assure you, that things are going be different. Along I'm totally insect free, so. Any questions?"

Asking the three masked people in front of them, to which had different suits let alone as well powers. Waiting for one of them to talk, a male recruit who had that of a hood. Crossbow gauntlet on his right arm, along a set of arrows with a color style of teal, grey and dark blue shakes his hand at Lex to ask a question.

"Is it true that Sharketa chomp on Ranger's waist? Cause I heard that it was true."

To which both Lex and Comet quickly got surprised as well Ranger, merely groan as well could still feel the bite marks on him after the times he faced her. Lex, shook her hand as it was half true. Let alone that they needed to get back on topic with them being here, to which a girl with blonde pony tail as well light skin. Dark pink clothing as well of having shoulder pads on her knee's and elbows, rose her hand which Comet got to her as she wore make up over her eyes.

"Can Rex still lift up heavy objects without pulling his back?"

Asking another embarrassing question which made Rex merely cover his face as Tanya laughed a little bit, let alone Lex as she tried to hide it. Comet, seeing how that this wasn't going anywhere. Decided to take over seeing how they need to hear something from a alien who's been able to handle hard decisions.

Comet: "Maybe, we should discuss. About why you chose this path, to use your abilities as well become a hero. Along wearing the suit."

Thinking of a much personal question for them to answer, one of them. Was a adult dark skin male, who had that of a tech like glasses. As well having a leather jacket, a buzz cut haircut as well looking that of a thinker then a fighter. His color choice was that of dark green, black as well a mix up of jade around. His symbol was that of a megawatt.

"Well, for most of my life. My neighborhood didn't have that many heroes. Let alone people to stand up for each other, when growing up. I learned that muscle usually won against brains. So, when I learn to protect myself with knowledge. Along technology, I could protect my home. But I want to make sure, no one hurts anyone else who can stand on their feet."

Explaining his background on how that although he might not have super powers, he still had skills as well the courage to stand against someone deadly as well evil. From the side lines, they all could see how the man was serious. Rex, looked at the papers showing their applications. The names were Teal Shot, Mina Titan, and Vector.

Titanium Rex: "I have to say, reading their papers as well how they started up with their hero background. They don't seem that bad, though Teal possibly might be a younger Black Saturn. Says here he accidentally destroyed a construction factory after he stopped a gun deal going down. Along Mina, who has a bit of a cheerleader fanatic."

Reading their papers as well their history, to which is usually normal for the superhero community. Some of them were screw ups as well didn't have that much training, to which that's their job to help them get better.

Tanya Slayer: "It does not matter, they still are not corrupted by men of power or greed. That is important, all needing is training."

She saw how that the three were perfect, let alone able to learn something from them. Along of how Ranger, seemed to like the set of recruits seeing how they weren't all meta humans like Rex or Comet.

American Ranger: "Well, if they can handle themselves with noting more then fists? I can work with it."

Seeing how he was now on board with teaching them, as well Rex who's opinion on them about making jokes about Lex. Weren't there and the questions merely discussed them, as they were soon going to talk to them up and personal. His ears let alone Lex's soon caught of something coming their way, a high pitch whistling sound. Vector, who's glasses noticing a high like radiation glow. Looked to the right as well pointing upwards in the air.

Vector: "Lex? Is this part of the training?"

Sounding a bit worried as both Lex and Comet rushed over in a defensive like stance as the two, let alone the others looked at a yellow and red light coming straight towards them. Soon enough, coming down was none other then the Omega pets Buster Nut and Chet. Their suits were both dark red as well black, the only thing that glowed was their eyes and hands as both of them were surging of energy.

Buster Nut: "Hi there guys. Nice recruits you brought along, as well that of the busty girl their. She your cheerleader or something?"

Acting all cocky let alone going back to his obnoxious like villain manner, though he was like that before. The heroes stood back being ready as well the three new heroes, seeing how this was going be possibly their first super villain fight.

Teal Shot: "Well sorry to bust up your gloating fluffy. But there's eight of us and one of your, better get to animal shelter before we fix you."

Speaking rather confident like let alone preparing a arrow on his gauntlet, though the two merely chuckled at that comment let alone thought it be that easy. To which coming at the entrance, was woman with light dark skin as well having neon based lines going around them. She wore a hood along having a plus symbol over her chest as well two negative signs on her knuckles.

American Ranger: "I guess we weren't the only ones on recruiting. Devizo sent a rookie to handle us?"

Asking to which the decimal woman, smirked as well clapped her hands which suddenly. Caused her to replicate into several copies of her, as well surround them all. Now it was eight against twenty.

Chet: "Our friend Duplex, believes strength in numbers. So, ready to get a ass whooping?"

The bulldog asked as well cracking his knuckles, to which Comet quickly shot up into the air as well attacked Buster nut. Duplex, sent her copies of her right towards them to which the heroes begun to battle them. Rex handled several of them along that of the others rushed up to handle Chet as both flying men needed to handle the flying omega pets. Lex helped out Teal who was getting overcome by the female villain.

Teal Shot: "Got the perfect arrow for this Lex."

Pulling out a good arrow for this, it was a smoke arrow as well he tries to see where to fire upon it. Shooting several smoke arrows, he gave them all the element of surprise to his friends, smoke covered the area as Mina. Quickly hits the ground hard causing several of the clones to drop on the ground, allowing Tanya to take them down. Ranger, was merely protecting himself as well avoiding hitting the women.

American Ranger: "This is a unfair advantage, I never hit a woman. My mother taught me that."

Duplex: "Funny, I was going say the same thing. Only about hitting a woman!"

She spoke out from behind the soldier as well sucker punching him to the ground, while this was happening. Vector was trying to figure out their strategy, so far it was keeping Rex and Comet in the air. As well taking out their ground forces, taking out a small circular device. He see's one of the Duplex clones as well throws it at her.

Vector: "Teal! Shot the copy of her in the chest!"

Shouting out to him before getting tackled by several Duplex clones, Lex continuing to hold the crossbow shooter as well blocking that of the Omega pets laser attacks. She decided to try a tactic, hurling Teal up into the air. The arrow shooting hero kept his focus as well quickly fired upon the Duplex woman, though soon enough. It sent a powerful electrical shock throughout her body, as well of how it effected the others.

Tanya Slayer: "There being destroyed?"

Vector: "No, the original has to stay away from the fighting so she doesn't hurt herself. So, take out the original. You take out the army."

He explained to Tanya, as he points at one of the female clones reverting back to the one that had the device. Soon enough, the rest of the female clones were sent back into the original. As well made her collapse on the ground, as well both Chet and Buster Nut as the two omega pets were beaten. Both Rex as well Comet flew down as the others join them. Along Teal, who screamed for help which he was soon caught by Tanya.

Tanya Slayer: "You scream like little boy you know that?"

Making Teal a bit uncomfortable, along getting out of her arms getting serious. As well looking at the three villains, Duplex. Merely laughed a bit as the heroes looked confused at the female villain who just been beaten.

Duplex: "You know? Devizo told me that this would be entertaining. And, I'm really excited. Seeing how he gave me that meta serum."

Explaining that she had acquired her powers from that of a serum, they didn't realize it until suddenly. Comet was able to understand it, let alone of the lab where the government extracted the powers from the meta gauntlets.

Comet: "Renegade, where is he?"

He asked serious seeing how he must have given a serum to her, as well let Chet and Buster bring her along so that they could see her in action. Before they could answer, the two omega's eyes opened up blinding them in a light. Sure enough, they made their escape as well took their new villain friend with them away. Their sight slowly returned, along of how that the three made a quick escape.

American Ranger: "I never knew those animal bastards had flash bang eyes. They may have been training."

The soldier stated to which Rex, could see how this was serious let alone how Lex may have gotten the idea of recruiting other heroes. Along how that Comet needed to explain to him about what she meant.

Mina Titan: "Do we, still need to train?"

Asking Lex as well her father seeing how they just had a hands on situation with facing three villains, to which the red head nodded seeing how they would do some light training. While for Comet, had a bad feeling growing in him seeing how if Renegade was able to hand normal criminals meta serums for them to have powers. It might be possible, to create a whole new Injustice club. Rex, seeing this would defiantly be alert on this, as well see to the training Lex would proceed with the new heroes.


	43. Ep 43-Saturn and April quality time

_**"It hasn't been easy for Black Saturn to handle these new changes that's happen ever since he begun to become a serious hero let alone start to accept the fact that he was going to be a father. Not just a dad but to have his own daughter who would one day grow up to be like him as well her mother, April Fools. He still remembered how it happened when he was sent to the future to help face off Ranger and Zenith's child Gomorrah, the woman that killed Rex due to Saturn's stupidity. Let alone that when he came to the future, he saw his daughter let alone other heroes as well former villains team up to stop this crisis. But with how the future changed let alone of that April is now part of the League of Freedom. Anything could happen now, along of how the future could change. Whether it be letting their child to have a normal life, or that some other kind of plague upon humanity would come as well force his girl to face it head on. All he knew that Saturn had to keep a eye on April, as well make sure she doesn't kill him during this strange pregnancy."**_

* * *

_**League of Freedom Mansion-Morning**_

It was a early morning at the building let alone of in the kitchen, right now looking around for something to eat was April. The soon to be mother of Saturn's child grabbing some food from out of the cupboards along of how she was both cooking, let alone of trying to satisfy her cravings. Humming a small tune as well enjoying her cooking, there was a strong scent coming from the cooking as well it attracting most of the people in the house. Walking into the kitchen was Black Saturn, who was noticing his wife making some breakfast.

Black Saturn: "April? Why the hell does it smell like a circus puking up dead bearded men as well drunk monkeys?"

He asked as April turned, holding a pan that had that of pancakes as well it being covered in whipped chess. A few grapes as well that of chocolate chips, smiling to her husband she merely kissed him on the check looking rather happy.

April Fool: "Breakfast! I got a bit of a idea of being both a house wife as well woman with a job. So, I want to practice on making sweet food along handling our business, which is being bad ass crime fighters."

Smiling to him along getting some plates out, though for Black Saturn the food had a rather. Strong scent as well that her cooking skills seemed rather, poor as he soon noticed in the main lobby was the others waking up. Let alone noticing the smell, he assured her that the others would be ready as Saturn walked over to the lobby seeing some of his teammates.

Titanium Rex: "Why the hell does the kitchen smell like a shit house from Cooch's former owner? No offense."

Thinking about what the smell reminded him of, let alone of quickly apologizing to Cooch to where she didn't mind since the smell reminded her of her home. Saturn, nodded as well guided everyone to the side of the living room so that April didn't hear them.

Black Saturn: "It's April, she's apparently practicing on being a cook for our child. Along, possibly going to give me and everyone else food poisoning."

Having to speak the utter truth as well that the smell from the food was quite bad, though for Comer, Liplor as well Zenith's noses couldn't tell from how bad it smelled seeing how the scent was rather charming.

Liplor: "I merely smell that of the aroma of the volcanic roses that grew on my farm, before I was enslaved."

Briefly remembering his home before becoming a slave, let alone of making the moment rather depressing. However right now was important, not rejecting April Fool's cooking as well making her upset.

American Ranger: "Well, I suppose we should tell the mother to be that her cooking skills might need some improvement. To which, I will take the lead into.."

As he was going to possibly act like the head alpha of the group, he was soon stopped by Saturn not in a rather upset like expression for how he spoke. But how that he didn't know what might happen, seeing how April was still going through mood swings as well that anything could set her off. Along of how that it would lead Ranger to get a broken nose from her, or the other women who was giving him a dirty look.

Tanya Slayer: "If you are all weaklings to not eat food, then why not have new rookies do it?"

Looking to Lex seeing how that she was in charge of the new soon to be 'leaguers' on the team. Though they had their own homes along that this wasn't the type of training that was needing. Soon enough they heard the doorbell ring which made them a bit alarmed seeing how it interrupted them. Rex, walked over to the door to see Mina Titan standing in front as well having a bag behind her.

Mina Titan: "WOW, this is a very big place. Are you the welcome party?"

Asking them rather cheerful like seeing how this was a surprise, Rex and the others looked to Lex and Comet to see if they had a answer for the new female hero being here as well having a bag of clothes.

Comet: "Well, she just got out of her apartment as well wanted to live here. So Lex, thought it be good for one of the recruits to live here. Teal and Vector are planning on coming, once they settle a few things in their neighborhoods."

He explained that although they would soon come to live in the mansion, they were still considered that of solo heroes as well had to handle their own problem as. Rex, merely sighs as well looks at Mina seeing how this could be a good time to see how her 'cheerful' like attitude could handle this situation they were in.

Titanium Rex: "Well Mina, this is the welcoming party. As well that, April Fool is right now cooking for us. I bet she'll be glad to see the new recruits coming in to enjoy her cooking."

Lying through his teeth as well the others looking at the old man rather surprised at this act, let alone Mina for following it as well hugging him. Although he was considered strong on the team, he could feel Mina's strength almost equal to his. Letting him go, she dropped her back on the ground as well decided to head towards the kitchen. Lex, merely glared at her father looking both pissed off and upset for sending the new girl in.

Titanium Lex: "Not cool dad."

Shaking her head towards him along the others until they heard some talking between April and Mina, so far it was introductions as well how the new female hero came in. Soon enough, they saw how Mina took her plate of food. A pancake which had a string scent to it, soon enough Mina took a bite from it. Everyone remained silent let alone waited for a possible result from this dramatic taste to see what would happen.

April Fool: "So, what do you think honey?"

Asking her in a rather peaceful like tone seeing how the new girl was the first to taste her own cooking, Mina merely nodded as well gave her a thumbs up. Rex and the others looked a bit surprise seeing how well she took another bite. This caused the heroes to gathered around the table as well grabbed a plate as well began to eat.

Black Saturn: "I have to say April, this is kind of good. What exactly did you put in.."

The masked hero was going asked until Ranger, drops his fork let alone looked at what April put into the pancakes. The cheese was non fat, let alone the chocolate chips was three days expired from it's expiration date. For most of the crew, they merely gagged at how it tasted let alone tried to not look to grossed out. Though for most of them, involved Cooch as well Comet and Liplor. Thought it was tasty, let alone continued to eat it.

Meta Zenith: "This, would be consider execution for the prisoners back in the gods realm."

Seeing how this would be perfect for vile criminals, April merely turned her head as well tried to not her mood swings take over. Though, as she was going lose it. Rex, merely coughed up to see how that there was pressing manners then just bad cooking.

Titanium Rex: " Well, that aside. We need to discuss on about the pressing matters of Devizo recruiting people to join the Injustice Club. As well Renegade, who has apparently got several strands of powers, possibly from the gauntlets that had stolen villain powers."

Explaining the situation as well how that he and his daughter along the others last week, let alone how Comet could feel like this was his fault for letting him go with several vials of powers for people to take as well become new villains.

Tanya: "So? What is problem?"

Asking her seeing how that they were able to handle the duplicate woman as well the Omega pets, so it was possible to handle whatever new villains Devizo might send at them.

Comet: "Because Devizo might form his own private villain army, as well try and destroy Storm city. As well it being my fault."

Thinking that this was his fault, seeing how he was thinking about April then that of Renegade's intentions with the villain vials he stole. April, heard about that as well tried to explain to him that he could still make it up.

Titanium Lex: "Well, more to the point. We should be ready, as well how my step dad is now going be at us with no remorse. So we might want to keep our eyes out on the sight as well anything that might be involved."

Offering some wisdom in this let alone of that they should do some hero work, everyone agreed as well decided to patrol the city. As Mina got a bit excited, she soon noticed that of a sniffing which it came from Cooch as she was sniffing her butt.

Cooch: "Just greeting you new girl, did you have slim jims?"

Smelling it as the masked girl merely got nervous, as well tried to not say anything seeing how it was true. The two girls were going talk, along how April. Soon started to tear up as well go by the sink. Saturn, got up to check up on her seeing how he could hear the crying.

April: "You don't like my cooking."

Black Saturn: "Nah April, everyone liked it. Seriously, you saw how.."

He respond to her cooking seeing how that it wasn't that bad, though soon enough April breaks a plate by accident let alone of making Black Saturn a bit afraid. Seeing how that he must have said something to get her upset due to her pregnancy.

April: "It's the truth, as well that were going be replaced by those new rookies. I can still fight! I'm not a grandmother."

Explaining about how the reason behind her out burst seeing that it could be because of Mina, as well the two new heroes who had join with the League. Saturn, merely walked towards April but cautiously as she could still get upset at any moment. Though she allowed him to come over, as well allow him to place his arms around her with him holding her stomach.

Black Saturn: "You know that Rex is still going need us, seeing how I'm still loaded with money. Along you know how super villains work, so. Maybe we could join up with the rookies. As well teach them a thing or two?"

Trying to get her to cheer up, as well seeing how she hasn't had a good bashing of heads for a while. The skull face prop comedian merely smiled as well rubbed her head against Saturn seeing how that sounded rather nice.

April: "Ok, but let me get some snacks for the road. Also, do we have any of those crackers? I need them to complete my peanut butter strawberry sandwich."

Thinking about food as well going off to get her things, Saturn merely sighs as he quickly enough looks at one of the pancakes on the side as well takes a bite. As soon he tasted it, he gags a bit let alone tries to not throw up. As well swallow it, soon enough he was able to along throw the rest out.

Black Saturn: "Note to self, get that a woman a cooking book."

Reminding himself seeing how if she did want to cook, April was going need a whole lot of books that talked about cooking meals. As well of he hope these rookies didn't think a lot about them, he was the only one to talk about how awesome he was.

_**Storm City-Downtown **_

Up on a nearby building rooftop was Teal Shot as well Vector, the two were right now on their phones waiting for Mina as she texted them about how she was going meet up with them here. As well bring back up, right now the two were apparently engaged in a shooting game app.

Teal Shot: "Just because your the smartest among us, doesn't mean you can use that intellect to win in the game. Cheater."

Sounding a bit like a sore loser seeing how right now he was losing due to him getting killed instantly in the game, Vector merely chuckled seeing how he was using the virtual environment as well the game mechanics to his advantage.

Vector: "Well seeing how your focusing on kill shots, maybe you should rely more on tactics. Dumb ass."

Chuckling a bit in silence as well making the hooded crossbow archer flip him off as the two seemed to have a rather tough work like relationship, to which they soon heard that of a grappling hook. The two looked over to see that familiar figures leaping up onto the roof top, they saw Black Saturn and April Fool looking ready as well noticing the two rookies.

Black Saturn: "So this is what you two are doing, playing games while the city might be in.."

He was going lecture them about how they were being distracted by a phone game, but then soon notices a dinging like sound from Vector's phone as well walked over to notice how he got a high score.

Vector: "Cool right? I bet it last night, the thing about how to get the high score. Is to keep to the higher plains as well keep to the shadows."

Giving him some tips about how to get better at the game, which the planet based hero smiled let alone wrote some notes. As well how that they heard the door opening behind them, let alone it being that of two other people. Such as Cooch and Mina, as they had to take the upstairs to get up to the roof.

Cooch: "You could have give us a ride, ass face."

Insulting seeing how his Saturn car could possibly hold both her and Mina, though Saturn thought it be a good lesson for the rookie as well Cooch. To always be active whenever there's something happening, as well find anywhere to get there. Teal, took a moment to look at Saturn as well chuckle at him.

Teal Shot: "So, this is the jack ass turn bad ass. Funny. I thought he be a bit, cooler. So far you look, reminds me of god. And why Saturn? Mars is a bad ass planet."

Speaking out seeing that Black Saturn was still not exactly that cool to him, Saturn saw how the rookie was acting. Along how in the past, he would punch him in the fast hard. Though now, with how much has happened along becoming a father soon. He knew how to handle this.

Black Saturn: "Well, if you happened to study Roman Gods. Saturn, is the father of all gods. Cronus, so then Robin Bitch, wanna fire a arrow right at me?"

Taunting him letting alone smirking at the man, plus he was doing this to show how mature he was to his wife. Teal, merely gripped his face as well ready to throw down about to take him out. Though Vector, merely coughed up to try and not start a fight seeing how they were all on the same side. April, whistled to Saturn to heel seeing how the other teen wanted to say something.

Vector: "Ugh, if we could get back on track. I heard from Lex about the possibilities of ordinary criminals getting super powers. And I might have a lead on where they could be heading to get it."

Beginning to talk about the subject at hand let alone of how they should get ready, April agreed to it as well Mina as Vector quickly changed his phone to that of a tracking map. It showed that six glowing bleeps, as well of the perimeter. Cooch, merely looked amazed on it as well how advance it looked let alone how it was high tech.

Cooch: "Sweet, do you have cable? Cause I like to watch Cable, Liplor's been watching a lot of shows about volcano's. I think he masturbates to them."

Which made the group a bit weird'd out by that comment, along how they didn't want to imagine a rock like monster could get turn on about volcano's. But a beeping soon went off as well that it locked onto a building which confirmed to be that of abandon brewery.

Mina: "I know that place, my uncle used to work there. Until he got drunk, and destroyed the sweets that made the beers taste good."

Saying it with a rather nervous like expression as well thought that would make her look bad, however they didn't think it was bad since they all had their problems. But if it was a place where Injustice members were giving ordinary criminals extreme as well dangerous powers, then they should investigate it.

April: "Well then, let's get moving. And ugh, Shotgun!"

Shouting to them as well going to take the Saturn mobile as well rushing off the roof, as well grappling towards the car. Everyone looked shocked at this, as well how like if it was a race. Cooch, taps on Mina's shoulder as well take the chance to rush towards the car leaving the three boys on the roof.

Teal Shot: "Did your wife just drop about three flights of stairs to a car?"

Asking a bit surprise along seeing both Cooch and Mina rushed into the Saturn mobile and burning rubber. They quickly drove off towards the brewery.

Black Saturn: "Yeah, and that is my fucking baby mother."

Sounding rather proud about the fact he married himself a bad ass as well woman was going to be wild, grabbing his own grappling gun. He follows after them in which Teal does the same, taking out a rope arrow he quickly fires off to another building and swings after them.

Vector: "Ok! The guy that explain the situation can't exactly fly over there!"

Shouting towards them as he decides to call a Uber, seeing how he wanted to get to the action before the others could.

* * *

_**Old Storm City Brewery **_

Within the abandon building was that of the brewery, so far after the accidents as well of it unable to be procured by owners. Was the perfect spot for what might possibility be the next members of the Injustice Club, standing above the railings was that of Renegade, Who still had the same armor along being paired up with Sharketa as well Count Crocula, the three were right now looking at several criminals both men and women as well putting their attention on them.

"Man, I could be stealing some radio's out of some new cars. And all were getting is the..."

Before one of the men could complain about being somewhere else, he was instantly given a knife to the head by none other then then the count as well dropped onto the ground in a instant. The others look at the three seeing how they were unlike the standard Injustice members, they were Devizo's top fighters as well killers seeing how they didn't care what would happen.

Renegade: "Now that were all ready, you can now understand how we need actual villains. No jokes, no bullshit or anything. We need people who are ready to be cold blooded, cause what Devizo has in store. Is going make us kings and queens."

Explaining that the three were getting ready for what might be something that would make the Injustice club rule this city, without any trouble. Snapping his fingers, he pointed at a table where it showed that of several vials. Each of them had a special power along of that it came from the laboratory, as well had a small string on it.

"Shit free powers!"

One of the men spoke out as well rushed towards it, however before he could take it. The viral was attached to a gun, it fired off as well killed the idiot. Apparently the vials were attacked to a set of small fire arms as well trained to kill whoever want to try and take it.

Sharketa: "Now, unless we lose more people. Shut up, and possibly listen to what were offering surface fools."

Seeing how she didn't care about who dies, they still required bodies for what Devizo had planning. Renegade, saw the others looked ready seeing how there were only five people left as well that there were five vials.

Count Crocula: "Now then, as you can see. Devizo is willing to work for people who both respect and as well understand how serious he is. And we need more members, so. Either stand as well be respected, or serve and be afraid. Very afraid."

Hissing at them along Sharketa as the two predators growled at the five that remained there, along how they needed the new villains. Seeing how that the idea of being both respectful and powerful sounded good, it was better then being possibly killed and ruled over.

"So, what's the first move boss?"

One of the men asked as that made the three smile down at them seeing how they were ready to listen as well learn who was in charge. Though before they could possibly take the vials, Renegade heard a motor like sound coming from outside as well it coming right into garage door. Was none other then the Saturn mobile, as well of April laughing in a insane mother plus honking the horn.

April: "Sorry, but I'm quite 'hammered' when I drive pregnant!"

Shouting at them as well spinning it in a donut like position as well of hitting the people right onto the table with the super power serums, the three villains took cover as well saw how the car was fully parked. Renegade as well the others dropped to see if Saturn was in there, along that he pulled out his flame sword ready to hurt Saturn or whoever was in the car.

Renegade: "Hey April, I won't kill you cause we worked together. But, I can't guarantee that you'll make it out of this without some bruises and cuts."

Threatening her along seeing how that he wasn't going hold back seeing how they were former teammates, both Sharketa as well Crocula as well about to hurt whoever was in there. They looked at their 'recruits' as well of how they were crashed into the vials, in which the powers that they could choose was now scrambled around their bodies. Though the door opened, showing that of a pair of yellow eyes. Quickly enough Cooch, leapt out unsheathing her claws as well slashing against the shark woman.

Sharketa: "I see the pussy has a fighter spirit? Where was that when we worked together?"

Comet: "When I knew I was tired of losing my friends to shitty assholes!"

Responding back to the shark warrior as well showing off her acrobatic like movement, the two females continued to battle while Mina got out. As well looked around to see how much was happening, along feeling a dark presence behind her like if it was a mist. Forming behind the muscular teen girl was Crocula as well showing a hypnotic red eye towards her.

Crocula: "What a beautiful body you have my dear, as well the age of twenty. Perfectly aged, you shall be mine as well Sharketa's plaything for us to.."

Before he could continue his hypnotic like control, Mina merely sprayed him in the face with that of pepper spray in his face. This made the reptile move back as well hold his face, seeing how he moved around on the ground as well for the armored girl to grab him by the tail.

Mina: "Sorry but, that hypnotizing stuff doesn't work on me. Spent a lot of time learning how to not fall for that so, I'm going make you into a purse."

Smiling at him as well grabbing his tail and slamming him across the ground, as well slinging him left to right. Meanwhile on the side was both April fool and Renegade battling each other, he was using his sword as well of trying to attack her. Along of her using a alka seltzer on the hired gun as distracting him plus hitting him with the bottle.

April: "Lex is still sad both you and Devizo went back to villainy, she still believes it was her fault that he and you went back to being bastards."

Showing a angry expression seeing how it wasn't right for them to be bad again, Renegade merely kicks the bottle out of his face as well back hands her to the ground. The comedian looked at Renegade as well aiming his sword at her.

Renegade: "Hey, when your back to being villains. Feels more better, she should have gone back with.."

He was soon stopped by none other then Black Saturn, who threw a ring right towards his face making him move back. The planet based hero along the new heroes rushed in to handle them as well noticing the other criminals getting powers. Some of them could either control metal, got four arms, several eyes around his bodies as well one of the women growing spikes across her bodies.

"Oh, mama likes this."

One of them spoke out as well hitting the ground hard creating several spikes to pop right out of the ground, Vector noticed this as well pressed a button on his belt. It created a strong force field for them as well protected them, except that the only thing got destroyed was of the car. Renegade, smirked underneath his mask seeing how this was quite the improvement.

Renegade: "Alright fresh meat! Let's go rule this city!"

Shouting at the new possible villains as they made a get away, though as the shield protected the others. They soon saw how Renegade and the others escaped, along that Saturn's car was destroyed.

Black Saturn: "No! Not my car! This is a brand new car man!"

Getting pissed off along of how he was crying showing off the side that April missed, let alone of it was sad as well. Walking over she hugged him to see that of this was quite the day, as well for the rookies in which Vector scanned the spikes seeing how it had a strong aura around it. He could send it back to Rex as well have it traced, along figure out what exactly might be happening if Devizo was getting more villains on his team. What exactly was his plan?


	44. Ep 44-Return of a lost love

**_"With the chances of Devizo's team getting bigger and bigger, the Injustice League has to go somewhere that wouldn't be so suspicious let alone would be investigated at. In which, he went to the mines where Black Saturn ventured to get his ring for April Fools. After 'cleaning' it out from the creatures that dwell beneath the rocks and caverns, the group was in the middle of organizing it into a subtle base for them to continue their plans for being evil. As well for the mad genius to work on a plan to take down Titanium Lex as well the rest of the league, however for the other members on the team. They were a bit iffy on this due to how he changed, instead of conquering the world as well making everyone serve him. He wanted to destroy it so that he could make a new one so that he could recreate it in his own image. To which he has gone full bat shit crazy, meaning it was more scary to work with them then go against him. As well to have several villains with him to support the idea, since they were promised they would survive the upcoming destruction of Storm City as well whatever Devizo plans on destroying."_**

* * *

**_Outside of Storm City_**

Within the forest lied a abandon mine tunnel where it had several bear traps as well anything to ward off intruders or animals. Though within the tunnels laid a massive like base where instead of nothing but rocks and lights, was a whole operational base happening. To which houses that of the Injustice League, within the subterranean lair was equipment stolen from several government bases as well generators to help them make energy for their devices. Working the systems was none other then the Third Eye who had been repaired as well controlling the panels as well making sure their presence wouldn't be detected by anyone. The others worked on making their quarters as well storing stolen items to strengthen their base.

Third Eye: "Security defenses are now online, perimeter fully monitored. Injustice League lair is fully operational."

He spoke with a now robotic like tone in which Devizo removed much of his swearing to that of a loyal machine. Though as he was right now checking threw his systems as well making sure things were fully operational, a sudden crash happened which he turned seeing none other then Blue Menace in a heated argument with Robo Dino.

Blue Menace: "I've told you once Dino breath, this part of the cave is mine. So I don't your three toed feet ruining my carpet!"

Explaining to him in which most of the small open caverns were perfect for bedrooms as well for each member to live in without any trouble, though the roommates however didn't exactly get alone with one another.

Robo Dino: "Oh the love of, I was dragging my equipment to the room. Next time don't put a damn shitty shag rug in front of your damn entrance."

Telling him in which his foot prints were across the rug, along of how that the rug looked a little tacky. The two villains looked ready to fight each other until they got interrupted by a beam of omega energy which came from none other then Buster Nut who had his room looking like a players room as well something to invite women.

Buster Nut: "Hey Mary and Joseph! I'm trying to get my pad ready for the new women, and your arguing is screwing up my game here."

Speaking out to the two as well looking at the new female members, who were Duplex. As well the other's such as Spike, along with the four arm woman now called Stampeda.

Duplex: "The day that I want to possible want, to screw a squirrel. Is the day I'll jump off a bridge while yodeling to my slow and painful death."

The duplicating villain spoke out as she and the two new villains were bunking together seeing how they couldn't hang out with the men. While on the other side were the three new men who were checking out the place. One of the men that was named Optic boss, was examining the area as well checking if there was any instability to the cave or anything that could collapse.

Optic Boss: "The whole mine is totally hard, let alone unable to collapse upon us. And where the hell exactly is Devizo? Renegade said we get to meet the man.."

Asking the digital based machine Third Eye, until his eye beeps at him in which the multiple eye based rookie soon noticed a reflection which was dark blue and white hair. Turning behind him he saw none other then Devizo, who was with his hired gun Renegade as well the metal controlling based newcomer. Steel Claw, who had right now brought in several containers that were in case in metal along bringing them into the base.

Dr. Devizo: "Did you call me, Optic?"

Speaking rather sinister as well with a no funny business manner along how that his personality changed when he sacrificed the remaining good in his heart. He had now become totally devoted to evil, as well that of going back into his original clothing. The multiple eye villain remain silent as well wanted to say something, to which he nodded.

Optic Boss: "Well, that I'm. Well glad to be apart of the Injustice Club, as well about to screw over the bastards and jerk off's who messed with you as well the city. But, why are we doing this here in a mine?"

Getting nervous seeing how the look on his face was ready to strangle him, along that it was ready to strike him down. Though the only thing Devizo did was tape on the side of his shoulder and walked with him to the computers, where it showed most of the city as well the vital places where it was highlighted for them.

Dr. Devizo: "Because, unlike the Pizza restaurant that we were in before. Is now the most obvious area for the League and other heroes to find us, while here. Is somewhere that we can hide as well plan my ultimate plan. To conquer Storm City as well give this world, a battle that will shake the heavens."

Explaining it to the multi eye villain which in the back with Steel and Renegade merely looked a bit disturbed at how he was acting. Whatever he had plan revolved what they had just helped him with taking, to which Renegade cut the locks right off the boxes which showed several engines as well that of oxygen canisters. Though as long as they get to cause some destruction and get rich, it didn't matter.

Steel Claw: "Then what does this have to deal with us space technology?"

Asking his now suppose 'boss' which Devizo turned to smile in a sinister tone to which he picked up a small screw and spins it around, along flicks it at his face to which Steel's metal like body made it attach to his body.

Dr. Devizo: "Figure it out after you build it, otherwise don't question me. Otherwise, the same way Renegade gave you powers. The same way I can take them away..."

Threatening him as he might have a way to remove them, which Steel wanted to think about but didn't seeing how that Renegade would also kill him if spoke out of place. To which the metal based criminal soon levitated most of the items to Third Eye where the living like computer issue him to begin construction. While that was happening, Devizo walked over to the monitor to see how the base was almost fully complete.

Renegade: "Devizo, what exactly is the plan? We have enough recruits to take out the league, so why wait."

Seemingly impatient as well that with how that Lex wasn't going to hold anything back because of their return to villainy, it be wise to not wait and take them down. Devizo, merely sighs at his second in command which he taps on Renegade's shoulder.

Dr. Devizo: "Because in these matters, the heroes will have some shitty moment where they will inevitable defeat us as well humiliate us at the same time. To which, what I have in store is something far. Grander, in which will involve.."

Before he could explain his somewhat master plan to him, they soon heard that of a yelp as well several grunts which happened down in one of the tunnels. Which the two as well others got concern as they rushed over to see that of Chet, one of the Omega pets wounded as well limping a bit.

Robo Dino: "Holy shit, someone beat the dog."

Asking rather concern as he helps the omega canine seat down, along how he was right now covered in bruise marks as well a bit wounded due to whatever he fought did a number on him.

Chet: "Me, Sharketa and Crocula were exploring more into the mines thinking there could be more of those zombies. I kind of got distracted with a few bones, and found something big. It was growling and punched me into a wall."

Explaining as well make Spike a bit worried as she liked animals, Stampeda merely cracked her knuckles shows how that even if she was knew. The four armed woman could show her strength to some jack ass who hurt her teammates. Rushing into the entrance to find the others, everyone waited silently let alone be patient for what would happen next.

Blue Menace: "Maybe we should possibly send in Renegade since he's our most skilled killer and.."

Suddenly there was a loud growl let one that they could hear more punches, the villains quickly got afraid of what was happening while for Devizo. Pulled out Renegade's pistol in which he was going shot whatever was attacking his villains. Entering the entrance, Duplex as well of Steel Claw followed to show their part of the team.

Buster Nut: "Pussies."

Telling the others seeing how he followed them as well, along to not let Duplex get killed. Devizo and Buster nut walked through the tunnel as well saw several of the walls having that of punches, a few cracks as well wooden beams used as well broken.

"Can somebody grow a fucking pair and help us?!"

Shouted a rather angry voice as well sounded like the shark woman, Devizo as well the Omega pet rushed over to see both his animal villains badly wounded as well some of their body parts scratched as well bleeding. To him he considered them his personal 'predators' as well beasts to put fear to the city. Though right now he saw both of them badly wounded, along that something must of gotten them.

Dr. Devizo: "What happened here? Did you two screw each other when we first moved in here?"

Sounding annoyed as well helping up the Count, while Buster Nut tried to help Sharketa as well possibly feel her breath. Though only to give him a view of her fangs as she had blood on them, as well she was coughing a bit herself.

Count Crocula: "No, we were attack by something large. As well threw us around the place, we soon saw Stampeda coming in. Which, lead to that."

Pointing right across the side as the blue haired man noticed that of his newest member, beat up as well at a open entrance. Whatever attacked must have had tremendous strength, as well took on all four of his villains. The muscular woman got up slowly as well chuckled to Devizo seeing how she was still standing.

Dr. Devizo: "Help the others get back to Third Eye, he'll patch you up. And get those cowards here to fix the wall, with this open light people could see us."

Giving her orders about getting the people who didn't come to get here as well patch up the wall, while she helped out Sharketa and the count as they limped out of there. Devizo, taking a moment to look around as well saw near him a hole on the ground. Which apparently was made, by tunneling threw upwards which something must have burst through the ground. He looked around the side noticing some broken chains as well it being on the ground.

Dr. Devizo: "A slave?"

Thinking about what must have broke right through the ground, to which whatever came right out of the ground. Was angry, furious as well was uncontrollable. Let alone now that it was heading into Storm City as well going to do whole amount of destruction, which could help him to keep the league distracted while he enacts his plans which was going in progress.

_**League of Freedom's mansion**_

In the afternoon as well at the mansion was everyone, who was right now enjoying their evening with their usual activities. All except Cooch who right now was standing outside in front of Brad's statue, which has been a while since she's seen him. Let alone talked to him since how much has happen, she never got to see chat with him.

Cooch: "Hey Brad, sorry I've been gone. A whole lot of excitement was going on, been to a world of Leprechauns. Went to a wedding, traveled to the future. Kind of shitty, as well helped Lex be good again. As well not being a bug anymore."

Summing up how much has been to her, let alone explaining to the solid statue of Brad thinking his spirit was still there. Going from her pockets she soon pulled that of slim jims, as well of different types of games for his game boy Cooch left for him.

Cooch: "I got some stuff for you, just in case you get bored. As well know that, I haven't done it a while since you. Left."

Claiming that after his death, she hasn't have sex with anyone. Let alone stayed rather signal for a while, along how that she hasn't bang since it wouldn't be the same. The more she talked to him, her heart was almost beating fast let alone made her hug him. As well purr to him, as well rubbing her leg against to him showing how she graved him. From inside of the mansion was Titanium Rex, Liplor, Lex as well Comet who were observing this strange like showmanship to the statue.

Liplor: "Does she show this type of attraction to the statue often? Because I've never seen this side of her before."

The lava creature asked rather curious which the other three had no choice but respond in a agreement. Seeing how for a while, Cooch hasn't been the same when she almost lost him along Robo bot.

Titanium Rex: "It's been happening noticing, as well noticed that she was outside last night. Screeching..."

Sounding rather tired like in which Liplor couldn't tell from how Rex and Lex had that of a weak like look on their faces seeing how they couldn't sleep that much. Comet, could see his teammate's expression as well felt sorry for her. Seeing how during that time, he couldn't even say goodbye to Brad when he sacrificed himself to save everyone.

Comet: "Still, we should help her. It could be possible to find her something to distract her with, maybe the rookies could come in and help her. I here these new games could help her out."

Thinking that with Teal Shot calling out how good he was in this 'Fortnite', maybe she could play it as well. Though Lex looked at him seeing how that wouldn't help, though as they soon were going to discuss something. Her phone got that of a sudden emergency beeping which she looked at as well saw a hologram of Robo bot on her phone.

Phone bot: _"Maybe this could help her, cause this is just to much. As well making me judge if there is a thing of death towards us."_

Sounding a bit judging to which they looked confused, while the four looked at the phone they saw downtown to see something attacking the cops as well stores. Along of fighting the police, the sight made them rather scared as well didn't know what to do. Along how they could explain this to Cooch, seeing how she had to come with them.

* * *

_**Storm City Downtown**_

In the mist of the street was the police who were right now firing off bullets at what was attacking them, as well near a drug store which it was stealing pills. Cough medicine as well soda's to satisfy it's thirst, the officers were right now firing off bullets let alone trying to stop him. The only thing the small bullets were doing were falling off the monster's body.

"Are you fucking kidding me? This city has seen so many things, and the damn city doesn't give us blasters? Or a laser or..."

One of the men complained until he got hit with a fire hydrant, soon enough several of the men noticed the creature raising up a truck. To which it soon throws it right upon them. However, Titanium Lex swooped in fast as well able to catch it in time leaving the men a bit speechless as well noticing her skirt.

Titanium Lex: "Unless you married men want to get crushed, better scram now."

Informing them as well noticing their rings, to which they ran away quickly from the scene while coming from the air was both Rex as well Comet arriving with her. To which the trio soon land right in front of the suppose 'monster' that was creating havoc amongst the street and stores. To their reaction, the only thing they could do was feel both sadness as well not knowing how to handle this seeing how this fight was going to be hard.

Titanium Rex: "For three years we thought you died, as well mourn your death. As well kept you in our memories, but to see you back. Makes me glad, but I didn't think we'd meet like this again."

He spoke out to which the three leaguers were looking at none other then Brad, who was right now covered in severe cracks across his body. His light blue hair had grown a lot, as well had metal gauntlets on his arms and legs making him appear to look like a prisoner due to him having a sleeveless shirt and dark purple pants. To which his eyes had no pupils, they were pure white as well how he looked angered. As if he was a zombie risen from the grave, looking at the three.

Comet: "Those eyes, they show no signs of life. Like if he's been tortured."

The alien was able to recognized in which Brad merely roared loudly like a wild animal, to which he literally slams the ground hard enough to send several rock fragments towards them. They quickly avoided them as well got out of the way, seeing how the pieces crashed into the buildings as well broke several glass windows.

Titanium Lex: "I thought he got burned up in the center of the earth when he tried to stop that lava attack? How could he survive that?"

Sounding shocked to hear this as well that she tried to rush at him, though Brad moved quickly as well grabbed her cape. As well slammed her onto the ground, from the last time she saw him. She was much stronger then him, however with what has happened to him. This sudden change, he had become something else. Brad was going to stomp on her face, however Comet froze his foot as well rushed right towards him.

Comet: "Brad, it's us! Your friends. We just want to.."

Trying to explain him to the revive Brad, though only to get a headbutt hard as well grab him by the throat. To which he punched him several times, as well suddenly getting whacked hard in the face by Rex. Brad, a bit woozy got up to which the three regroup to figure out what was happening.

Titanium Rex: "From how many bottles that were empty, I guess he's trying to get high. As well get calm, we need to cool him down."

Explaining to Comet which the peacekeeper knew what he had to do, both Rex and Lex flew over to the fire hydrants as well removed them. Aiming the water right to the out of control Brad, the liquid blinded him as well made him unable to focus. To which Comet fired that of his ice energy at the water streams, soon enough Brad covered in a full glacier of ice unable to move. The only thing that was open was his face, to which he tried to roar and get out.

Titanium Lex: "Ok, he's all cool down. But the moment he get's free Brad is going.."

Before she could keep going, they heard a sudden drop onto the ground which came from none other then Cooch. Which they saw her, as well in her original like hair which was a mohawk. To the feline, this was a sudden surprise as well Brad. Who was still in his mad like beast state in which he looked at the woman, not recognizing her to which he merely growled in silence.

Cooch: "Brad? It's me, Cooch."

Looking rather scared as well shocked to see him in this state, to which the others remain silent as the feline woman walked over to look at him. Along the while, they were on a block with destroyed stores.

Titanium Rex: "We should possibly get the hell out of here, like right now."

Telling the others since the media would love to get some interviews on them, as well see how there teammates had somehow return from the dead after all these years.

_**Later at the mansion**_

In the basement of the mansion was that of the contained Brad who was in a strong force field like prison unable to break out, watching him was that of Rex. As well the original members of the team as they were seeing what has happened to their pink power house. Robo bot, on the monitor was right now doing a scan on his body as well looking up what had happened to their friend.

Phone Bot: _"Well, after getting a good scan on him. Brad has somehow went into that of 'experimentation', not human based but. Subtopian."_

Explaining it to them as they could see the small marks on his body, as well that of that he must have reached near the home of Subtopia. As well soon enough possibly got taken in, Rex got rather upset as he knew this procedure let alone seen it when he was young.

Titanium Rex: "I've see this, my older brother as well the war council would sometimes capture their enemies. As well, try to make them their soldiers. Most of them couldn't survive the dosages they given but.."

Black Saturn: "They haven't met someone like Brad, since he knows how to take it like a total monster."

Giving his friend a compliment let alone making Cooch hiss at him in a predator like manner since that was her man. Comet, took a rather sad approach to him as well thought of something which could help.

Comet: "When I was training to be a peacekeeper, my father taught me numerous was to help ease a radical mind. I need several items to help Brad, but will need several items to.."

The alien telling the others that there was a way to get Brad back to his somewhat normal self as well figure out how he was alive. To which, it was interrupted by that of the cell door opened showing that of Cooch near it. Everyone was surprised how fast she got there as well how she closed it quickly.

American Ranger: "Cooch what the hell you think your doing?!"

He asked as they tried to unlock the door, only for Cooch to scratch the controls on the side as well see Brad standing still as well looking at the feline woman. Everyone, wanted to help but she hissed at them telling them to move back. As well to not interfere, Lex could see there was something in her that could get him through this.

Cooch: "He's my man, and I know how to get him to snap out of this mind shit. So if you wanna watch, then watch."

Moving around in a circle to which everyone got a bit freaked out thinking they knew what she met. Knowing what was going to transpire, Lex grabbed Comet's hand not wanting him to see this while for Rex merely looked rather a bit embarrassed thinking about what might transpire.

Titanium Rex: "Ok guys, this is a bit personal. As well that, we should leave. Like now, since two out of two of us have a girlfriend and wive!"

Turning to Ranger and Saturn to which they realized as well quickly ran out, while for Phone bot he quickly shuts off the monitor so no one could spy on them. They all rushed out of the basement allowing Cooch to have her moment with Brad, as the cat woman merely looked at Brad as he still was't himself.

_**Lemon scene begins**_

Looking right at Brad, it was just like before long ago. Brad still looking muscular but a nice face, now all muscle with a look of anger and frustration. To ease this manner, Cooch merely meows to him in a soft like tone before removing her shirt. This confused the dark pink being as she exposed her breasts to him as well threw it to the ground for him to notice her.

Cooch: "I know your still in there Brad, as well how you wanted me. And I always denied you that because how much I did it with everyone else."

Explaining that detail of how she remembered how Brad wanted her, let alone that she wasn't interested. Brad, still in a state of not understanding her merely growled like a beast to which Cooch hissed at him more.

Cooch: "Since you sacrificed yourself, I didn't screw anybody. I'm yours, and I'm here for you."

Having him stare into her eyes as well holding his hands, somehow through his angered state he was able to feel her devotion to him. As well that she continued to rub her groin towards his, making him hard from under neath. In mere instance, Brad somehow grabbed the pair of her short jeans to remove them to show her nothing but her ass and pussy.

Cooch: "Brad? Do you remember me?"

Seeing if she was getting to him through this sexual act, though the only response was that he pushed her against the wall. However she was no slouch to which she pins him to the ground as well puts him in a dominate like position.

Showing him her feline eyes, soon enough Brad rushed at her let alone how she jumped onto him on all four. The cat woman began to kiss him in a passionate type motion while for Brad, who's eyes were still white felt her lips along her breast against his bare chest. Ripping off his shirt and pants, she saw how his body had toned to that of a physic almost like Ranger's. Brad, wanted to attack her but only for her to keep him pin.

Cooch: "Come on Brady, don't you miss me?"

Teasing him a bit as well showing how much she has missed him, let alone that there was a lot of making up to do. Carefully aiming his tip right to her lower lips, quickly enough she felt her whole insides expanding from how big he was. From the length and width, it felt like years since Cooch had felt this. Taking it slow she moved up and down trying to get a grasp of it, along how Brad held her hips. Moving back and forth, she begun to fuck him as well let Brad feel the warmth inside of her.

Cooch: "That's it Brad! Remember the times we had fun, the times we broke every room in the house as well not in the bedroom!"

Moaning from how much he was giving it to her, as well that Brad merely growled before spinning her to the ground making the cat yelp. Cooch, was surprised by this dominate side as she somehow was getting through him. Growling right behind him, she leans upwards for her to let Brad to touch her.

Cooch: "Never let me go Brad! I won't fucking let you go if you do the same for me!"

Moaning as well meowing at the same time, in which she kept feeling his dick ruin her pussy more. As well how her body was twitching with erotic feeling, the more Brad thrusts into her the more his body was warming up to her. Quickly turning around, Cooch looked into his white eyes seeing no pupils to which she pouted as well wrapped her arms around his neck as well legs around his thighs. As well begun shoving his full shaft into her moving up and down harder and faster.

Cooch: "Please come back, you know who this pussy belongs to! So please look at me like before!"

Moaning higher as well unable to control herself as her eyes soon showed her predator side, Brad grunting as well holds her close soon climaxes within her making her roar like if she was a lioness. Her claws unsheathed as well scratched his back while for him, cums in her hard leaving her dripping as well almost out of breath. Soon enough, they collapsed on the ground out of breath as well sweaty from how much had happened.

_**Lemon scene ends**_

A few minutes pass as well Cooch, still naked and tired opened her eyes up slowly as well groggily like. To which she noticed Brad passed out, leaning her head against his chest. Her eyes closed along of waiting to hear something, a thump from his heart or even that of something that could show he was still alright. Instead of that, her body felt his getting closer. As a pink large arm wrapped around her, looking shocked Cooch saw that of Brad's eyes changed to that of normal.

Brad: "Cooch? Is that.."

Trying to figure out what was going on, to where suddenly Cooch merely shed tears of joy as she hugged him tightly as well crying a bit from how long she's missed him. Brad, shocked about what was happening merely hugs her back. Not knowing what was going on, though the two didn't notice on the ground was Phone bot on the ground as well left when Rex dropped him.

Phone Bot: _"I, hate, you, Rex..."_

Whispering softly as well not wanting to ruin the special mood between Cooch and Brad, seeing that they deserved a special time with one another. Since it's been a long time since they've seen one another.


	45. Ep 45-Getting back into action

**_"Awaken after two years of being considered dead and almost thought to be gone, Brad. The original muscle of the League of Freedom as well former drug addict had somehow miraculously return from what appeared to be a prison due to him wearing different clothing. From what Rex was able to gather up, his drill was somehow able to survive the fiery core of the Earth as well arrived to Subtopia. To which seeing how he appeared as a threat or intruder, they put him to work as well made him their prisoner. Brad himself was still fuzzy on how much had happen as well lucky to be back, but for right now. The only thing that was going on was Cooch, who was glad and looking quite cheerful for him to be back. As well remembering how they used to be together, they were all in the mansion talking about what has happened along had to give Brad the run down on what's going on since he's valiant sacrifice."_**

* * *

**_League of Freedom's mansion_**

It was the afternoon as well that the several heroes within the mansion was in the living room talking with their lost friend. Along how Brad, was being cuddled with by Cooch who wrapped her arms around him not letting him go. Right now Brad didn't know what to say, from learning that they traveled in time. The city being invaded by that of mythical creatures, and even the Injustice club being heroes.

Brad: "So let me get this right out of the way, Saturn's not a virgin anymore?"

Asking right away one of the other things that had him shocked, Saturn being married to his former arch enemy and to be the father of April's child. Black Saturn, merely chuckled in a mocking like tone not thinking it was funny.

Titanium Rex: "Yep, as well now considered responsible. If that's something to believe, I'm still surprised that your not in some kind of Subtoipian prison or have any stitches. Most of the time prisoners would be given a chip so they could control their slaves."

Speaking out from his childhood as he knew about this, let alone how it was rather surprising Brad somehow was able to make it out with no damage to his body. Or his head having a stitch into his head showing how that a chip to control his mind could manipulate him.

America Ranger: "Well Brad's got one thing that none of those prisoners of war have, a heart of a true soldier as well someone who sacrificed their life to save their friends and home."

The soldier spoke out sounding like a proud man having his friend came back, as well showing a smile on his face to Brad. Though the moment of amazement went away to which Comet walked over and looked at Brad's body. They were apparently several spots that had needles, though none of them had been pierced or able to go threw his skin.

Comet: "Or maybe during his departure into the center of the earth his skin has harden making it impossible to be turn into a slave."

The alien figuring out how Brad's skin had changed from that of a healthy and strong pink like harden skin to more of a soft as well rock like body. So that made Ranger a bit upset as he walked away taking a seat while for the others. Still in shock how that Brad was alive, along how the big man himself was able to make it out of the slave camps.

Titanium Lex: "Well, then how did you get out is the real question? Cause the last time we fought the subtopians. They weren't exactly pushovers."

Curious about how Brad got out of there, climbed his way out of the city and made his way back to the surface. He tried to think about what happen, as well what exactly occur when he broke free. Rubbing his head, Brad felt his brain on fire as well trying to focus on the exact details on what happened.

Brad: "Well, the first thing I remember was. Seeing Rex, though sightly more handsome. Bit muscular as well had more darken hair. Plus being more of a asshole then usual."

Describing his arrival to Subtopia, as well explaining that of Dax. Which Rex merely chuckled a bit not trying to take offense of that, then soon enough Brad explained how during the months of being in the camps. The men and women tried to get him to wear down as well give up on any chance of freedom, though Liplor's race. Helped him, along made him more stronger.

Brad: "After the weeks of hitting rocks, as well mining for metal. Which weren't exactly that bad, I heard about the surface, as well Dax getting killed by that Renegade fella. While I shouted at that, the others took it a bit, bad."

Explaining about how when he heard about his friends apparent victory over the invasion, the other subtopians took their anger out on him. Seeing as how he was from the surface, they tortured him as well beat him to take out their aggression. After the months of him being both a practiced dummy, he had gotten a new type of meal that caused him to lose it. He went on a rampage and broke through is chains and escape the camp, let alone climb his way out.

Tanya: "Pushed to far, and the weak will rise to fight. Kill even."

Breaking the tension as well how that everyone looked at the female bear woman summarizing how most prisoners under stress as well dealt with suffering. They will end up breaking free of their bonds, as well killing their captors as well of becoming something else.

Phone Bot: "Yeah, she's still new to the team."

The phone spoke out which suddenly directly made Brad freak out which he looked down at the small digital device, he grabs it to check it out as well see a hologram of Robo bot within the screen.

Brad: "Holy shit! Jew bot? What happened to you? You went digital on the league or something? Got games in this phone?"

Asking several questions about his robotic friend, as well grabbing it from the side of Rex's hand to check him out. To which everyone tried to stop him seeing how Bard's hands were rather big. As well could break with one finger, to which they tried to get the phone away from Brad.

Titanium Lex: "That phone is the only thing has his AI, after I. Destroyed his body..."

Saying it with a rather upset like manner as well how it was her fault that she put her teammate in the device prison. Brad, was a bit shocked at that as well seeing on the phone seeing how this was Robo's new body. Brad took a much better look seeing how everyone changed, seeing how from not just clothing but from age as well experience.

Black Saturn: "Yeah big guy, we ugh. Had a lot of things happen, especially with. Us."

Pointing that out to April, who was by his side with a rather medium size stomach showing a bit of her pregnant like status. Seeing this, made Brad shake his head about what else had happen since he was last here on the surface.

Cooch: "Ugh, baby? Maybe we should just go traveling around the city. The place loves us from how many times we saved it from immortal danger."

Sounding rather excited as well wanting for him to follow him across the city to see how much had changed, in which he looked at his clothing seeing how he might need some clothing. To which the feline heroine would be happy enough to aid him into getting Brad some new clothing, as the two headed out. Rex still felt a bit shocked how he was alright, let alone have no genetic enhancements given to him.

April Fools: "Are you all positive that he isn't some kind of terminator shape shifting bastard? Cause I still have my dad's wedding present after our honeymoon."

Issuing how that the skull face prop comedian may be happy that their teammates was alive and well, but coming from the place that invaded the surface as well plunge most of Storm city into chaos. She still didn't exactly like how Brad comes from nowhere and seems alright, in which she had a shotgun by the side of the couch as well locked and loaded.

Titanium Rex: "Hold it up there Rambo, now unless we see any confirmation about Brad being possibly turned. We can't just turn on him, he's been a friend as well one of the first new team members I brought onto the league."

Advising April how while he still might agree with her let alone think Brad could possibly be under control of Subtopians. Though Phone bot did a rare like scan over him, let alone that there was no signs of any type of mental control over him.

American Ranger: "Then let's do some small stealth reconnaissance, will stay here so we don't draw attention. I, Tanya and Rex will keep a look out in the shadows, while everyone else will look at the monitors to see if there any kind of crimes happening in the city."

Suggesting a battle plan to which sounded almost right, except that it might cause a bit of attention for Cooch and the other rookies since they might be able to find all three of them. However, beeping from the side was that of Phone bot as AI had somehow had a idea.

Phone bot: "Well then you should all consider of my new scout uniform setting I was able to interface to the phone. I had to make space from Rex's collection of man girders."

Expressing how he had a idea to help out three, especially making fun of Rex which caused the old man to groan a bit while causing the others to chuckle at that response. Lex walked over to grab the phone as Rex issued Ranger and Tanya to come with him, taking a few seconds. Robo begun to digitally sent a light scan over the three as well examining their costumes as well the colors upon each one. Quickly enough their colors on their costumes soon change to that of their look to of black and silver.

Comet: "Impressive colors, I have that on my belt. Though I do not need it."

Taking a look at the three's clothing let alone how the phone was able to give them that of stealth uniforms, Rex taking a look in the mirror. He knew that this could work, let alone that they seemed ready to get moving.

Titanium Rex: "Alright, you guys are looking out for any activities in town. We'll watch over Brad and Cooch, and don't be doing anything that might get us into shit."

Advising everyone as the three soon proceed to head out as well get ready to spy on the reunited couple, the others merely took the time to think it was right for them to spy on their friend that had return from a suppose death. Let alone that of if it seemed right, though with how much has happened along of the idea of more villains coming out. It seemed like it didn't matter.

Black Saturn: "I'll get the popcorn."

Offering in which everyone decided to head to the basement, while for Liplor. Who was holding that of a stuffed animal that he got from Cooch when they first met, along felt like this was wrong to spy on them.

Meta Zenith: "If you truly care for her, do what is best my golem friend."

The warrior goddess thinking it be right for him to search for her friend seeing how that if Liplor cared for her, it be best to keep a volcanic eye on them. Seeing how the words got through his rock based heart, Liplor rushed through the door and accidentally broke right through it as well running out to see if Cooch would be alright.

_**Later within the city**_

Right by a clothing store that Cooch had several coupons for, she was waiting outside as well tapping her foot waiting for Brad to come out. Quickly enough that before Cooch could look, she soon see's Brad wearing that of dark blue clothing with the same boots. Armored wrists band as well of him having on a sleeveless jacket.

Brad: "So ugh, what do you think?"

Asking Cooch thinking if it was alright, though the feline merely nodded to which he looked rather amazing. Hugging him, Brad didn't expect to see this side of her. Unlike before when he was still on the team, with Cooch being a live wire cat as well desiring sex. Was somewhat of a normalish like cat, as well somehow gotten more smarter in her manner.

Brad: "Huh, if I'd known you begun to change. Then I'd possibly go sacrificing myself to save you all again."

Joking about it a little which made Cooch a bit tense up, seeing how she didn't want to hear that. As well that Brad could feel how much she was afraid of that idea, him dying again.

Brad: "Sorry, I thought you laugh at that or something. I didn't mean it."

Apologizing to her let alone of trying to be good with her, to which Cooch smiled as well loosen her grip around his arm to which the cat purred a bit. The two walked down the street as well that of how the city looked much more improved then before.

Cooch: "Well, I'm glad your back. Seeing how I don't need to come to your statue all the time. As well imagine you holding me in bed as well us watching car races."

Thinking about the times when they would bone, laugh at dumb stuff as well especially have sex a lot. They kept walking along not knowing of Rex who was with Ranger and Tanya from on top of the roofs spying on them. From how it appeared, the muscular like large man and feline heroine were acting like a regular couple.

Titanium Rex: "It just looks like their just hanging out."

The leader spoke out as both Ranger and Tanya could agree, thinking that things were alright. Maybe them spying on the two wasn't exactly a good idea, to which they continue to remain silent as well make sure to not get spotted. Watching the two continue to spend time together, they hone in on what exactly was happening as both Brad and Cooch were catching up.

Cooch: "But since were back, we can do a whole lot of things. Including that with Liplor, he's like you strong and sensitive. But a bit hard to understand the things here, like how Leprechauns are actually real! As well that I fought one as well their king."

Expressing how she actual fought a king, let alone how that it was true making Brad a bit surprise at how his girlfriend fought a mythical creature. Plus how she was able to find someone that could have fun with like the old days. It was glad to know that Cooch found someone to be with as a friend, along how that for a while she was ok. Plus with how much has happened, it was still stunning to see Cooch the same as ever.

Brad: "That's pretty cool, but still. I always wondered that with how much we both screwed. I thought you'd have a liter, not saying it's a bad thing! But like, I thought you be a mom."

Quickly taking back the first part of how he thought with how much that screwed one another. Cooch would be a mother, though the feline female. Merely looked a bit upset at the idea, not about her being a mother. But that of having a child with Brad, let alone something that she could remember him by.

Cooch: "Yeah, a mom..."

Thinking about it let alone how that there was something about her, let alone that it was something Cooch recently found out a while back when Brad left. As well when she was trying to get smarter. Brad, noticed the look as well got curious as the two stop near a park.

Brad: "Cooch? is something wrong?"

Seeing the look on her face as well how that it could be related to his question along how it was something Cooch couldn't tell the others. Since they might not think it was something that was so open, turning to him the feline was going to say something. However the moment was interrupted by that of a shock disturbance within the park, let alone of a battle happening.

Brad: "Trouble already? About fucking time. I thought it was going to be forever since I'd crack some skulls."

Smiling at the thought, let alone cracking his knuckles at the thought of it. Looking to see how this was a good distraction, Cooch nodded as the two quickly rushed into the park to see what was going on. While on the sidelines was that of Rex and the others noticing the disturbance. Took the side to enter the park as well figure out what exactly was going on.

* * *

_**Storm city central park**_

Within the normal park was that of two villains, such as the Blue Menace as well of Robo Dino who were right now terrorizing the place as well apparently trying to find none other than the attacker at their Injustice lair.

Blue Menace: "I don't exactly see how we could draw out Brad in a park, the large pink gorilla was a junkie. Let alone didn't much had a act for being in a public place like this."

Thinking in a logic sense let alone how he though Brad wouldn't care about this, on the side was Robo Dino who was right now freezing up most of the tree's. As well smashing it with his tree's with his tail and feet.

Robo Dino: "Well Devizo wants us to cause destruction and that's what were doing. Besides, gives us a chance to let the nerd do something then just monitor the mine."

Telling him as well of how that there was another villain with them, Optic Boss. The cyclops based villain who was able to use his eyes to alter his vision, from that of heat vision to of ice beams. He was right now burning up a tree as well making several large eye ball like orbs that were sent crashing into several lamps. They smashed right on impact as the new guy turned to them.

Optic Boss: "First of all, fuck off. I'm good at making sure the base is in working order, and second. Nerd? Come on guys I'm new not exactly material to act like a bunch of jerks."

Sounding a bit upset at what the men said, let alone not noticing a large pink fist coming out of nowhere and sending him flying into a small pond. Both Menace and Rex look to see none other then Brad, as well of Cooch looking ready for a fight let alone of arriving in a nick of time.

Cooch: "Oh, hey guys. I see you being jerks again. As well ruining a park no less."

Pouting at them seeing how that this was rather messed up to see them reverting back to their villain ways, in which Blue Menace begun to fire upon them with the rockets on his shoulders. Brad went in front of Cooch as well protected her from the attack, the projectile attacks did nothing to him let alone rubbed off on Brad. Chuckling at the sight, he rushed towards Menace to handle them face to face. While the two men handled each other, Cooch as Rex firing upon her with his ice ray.

Robo Rex: "Listen Cooch, I'm just going mam you, not exactly kill you. I still think your pretty cool and all but, no hard feelings.."

The reptile explaining let alone that of how he did somehow like her, which Cooch ignored along dodged each of his ice ray attacks. So far from how Robo was acting, he didn't seem to make this personal. Trying to get a clean shot, he grabbed a tree from the side and hurled it towards her. Only for Cooch to flip over it and kick him in his face.

Cooch: "None taken, fossil breath."

Thinking of a clever like thing to say, until that of getting shocked in the back by none other then Optic Boss. He fired a electrical blast right behind her, charging up his eyes again he sent different types of vision attacks upon Cooch. Only to be grabbed behind by that of Liplor, who was giving him a bear hug let alone of keeping a firm hold on him.

Liplor: "Hello, mind if I crush you?"

Asking rather politely let alone holding him back, though Optic merely blinks once as well causes a flash bang blinding the lava monster. He moved back to see Brad, getting a bit riled up along seeing how he was still fighting. Let alone how he noticed Cooch being kicked in the stomach hard by Robo Dino sending her into the ground.

Brad: "That, is my pussy!"

Shouting out in a enraged like attitude seeing his girlfriend hurt, this caused him to rip off Menace's weapons as well robotic like tentacles. As well throw him to that of Robo Dino, Optic noticed him as well how he fired several energy rays at him. Brad, roared at her let alone back hands him with the other villains. Liplor, looked to see them leaving as well rushing over to see if they were ok. Brad, tried to relax seeing Liplor as a friend then a enemy.

Liplor: "Is Cooch ok?"

Asking him to which the feline woman was alright, let alone still breathing from that attack, the two helped her out which Cooch felt a bit hurt from the kick. Brad worried for her let alone if she had a bruise stomach, but she was alright.

Brad: "Right in the baby maker? Seriously what the hell is wrong with them. I mean if there was a time you be pregnant they could.."

Before he could act more worried, Cooch stopped him as well looked up to him seeing how that was a wrong choice of words which it might be somehow a good thing to say.

Cooch: "That's what I was going to say, I. Found out from some doctors, along of Phone bot that. I, apparently can't have kittens. I'm, that of the word. Sterile? I couldn't tell the others cause, I didn't know who to say it to."

Explaining the reason to Brad why it might have seem strange for her to have any children of his around, to which Brad seem rather sorry for her. Let alone Liplor for not understanding it, though Brad didn't care. Since he was back let alone that he knew someone had her back, Brad was alright with how Cooch was. Hugging her, Cooch hugged him back as well brought Liplor in which made the lava monster smile. Rex, as well the others saw how while Brad seem to have a bit of anger issues. He was still same protective feline boyfriend, it was good to see him again.

* * *

_**Thank you all, I mean it. From how much this series has come, i didn't expect this many views, as well how it makes me glad to know how much you all like this. Also, if you like this type of comic book life as well mature humor and dramatic moments. Then look up on my profile 'Harley Quinn and the Outlaws'. Supermansion will be on hiatus for a little bit, so that Harley could follow up. You all are amazing and truly spectacular for staying with me this long on the story of the league of freedom.**_


	46. Ep 46-A frightful party reunion

**_"Halloween night, a time in storm city to be on toes with anything that could happen with the several individuals in town with strange and obscure abilities or powers. Especially with words of how Devizo nor the Injustice Club haven't been seen for a while, which was a good thing since it was a time for the League to enjoy a holiday when they don't have to fight any mad men or villains. Titanium Rex himself, could tell each of the member wanted to have some fun along trick or treating. Especially hosting a party for some old friends that could attend the party, Brad. Coming back still had a lot to learn as well still catching up, from how most of the country has gone along the individuals on the team who just came. However he wasn't going let this get by him, especially how he couldn't imagine the rookie Comet. Growing up fast, as well being that of a hero such as himself."_**

* * *

**_League of Freedom Mansion-Night time_**

On a calm and cool night of Storm city was the eve of Halloween night, while most of the area seemed quiet as well having tons of trick or treaters come out to get candy. Standing outside of the mansion who was enjoying the moment of peace and quiet was Brad, which the dark pink muscleman was looking at the sight of the city he had been gone from. It still looked the same, however he noticed his statue still standing in front of the mansion. He walked over it to look at the name plate on it that mentioned about him.

_"Here lies Brad, a man who was once weak. Died stronger than any of us."_

Written which made him a bit teary along seeing how the statue was still clean, most memorials would be a pigeons resting spot. But apparently his wasn't, however as the return hero was enjoying the moment. He looked up seeing that of a pigeon swooping in.

Brad: "Hey! Get the hell away! I thought you enjoyed day time."

Shouting at the bird coming at him as well his statue to which waves his hands at the bird coming at him, he grabs some small rocks to which he tried to throw it. But the pebbles fell onto his face making him upset, however his eyes got flashed by a bright light. It came from Comet, who was on the side of the door to which he blinded the pigeon making it fly away.

Comet: "The league has shifts to make sure the statue is pigeon free, Agony had his people made it from other metal that gets defiled. I still question their nature of them pooping on large monuments."

Questioning them to which he walked over to Brad who smiled at how they didn't forget him, especially on cleaning a statue that represented him. The peacekeeper alien walked over as the two looked at the statue together, which made the pink man question how they all changed because of his suppose 'death'.

Brad: "I still can't believe it, you guys got your shit together when I. Got blown up, though kind of freaked out that Lex was a bug woman. Destroyed Robo bot, possibly destroyed the world as well get cured. Also, did she get a bit more curvier?"

Bringing up a rather touchy subject involving how Lex was looking much more muscular as well thin like. Which made Comet a bit nervous seeing how his girlfriend was trying a new look as well going for a 'free spirit' vibe. Brad, saw how reacted to which made him chuckle along giving him a bear hug as well hearing some bones crack from the alien.

Brad: "I've forgotten how you would not understand things and getting confused. Good times."

Speaking about the past which Comet nodded, as well wheezing for air which Brad lets down seeing he had gotten strong enough to make him breathless. Inside they were hearing the others getting ready to where the pair went into the mansion to see what was happening. Ranger, was talking to that of phone boy who was sitting up on the fireplace where they seem to be arguing.

American Ranger: "I'm not having no 'ghostbusters' song being used for the party. After dealing with my own in the past."

Arguing how he had a rather tense disliking to ghosts, while for the phone AI merely looks up the history of the song as well the movies it came from.

Phone Bot: "Well you should consider that this song is a part of a line of countless Halloween music videos especially how it is a classic. Such as you."

Retorting back at him which made Ranger groan at this annoyance to which he walked pass both Brad and Comet not saying anything. Along the while was Black Saturn and April Fool, who were dressed up like a traditional vampire couple along putting up some decorations.

April Fool: "I told you this was stupid, it would be good when I had a slim body but. The others might think I'm fat."

Getting a bit concern as it was a mood swing of hers which she had developed in the past weeks of her pregnancy. Saturn, merely sighs at how she was acting and remember how to handle this.

Black Saturn: "I still think your sexy, plus it shows that a badass like me could get a nutcase like you."

Acting like a cool as well calm husband, while April looked a bit happy at his subtle words. Her expression change to that of a upset look as she slaps him across the face.

April Fool: "I'm not a fucking nutcase! I'm a prop comedian lunatic that no one understands."

Correcting him along setting up some fake bats to the side, in which Saturn couldn't say nothing but smile at how she could often be a bit scary. It still turned him on as the two continued, Brad truly missed this type of antic. Coming down the stairs was both Lex and Cooch as the two had their own costumes, Cooch had that of her own bride of Frankenstein look with her hair done in a white shape pattern along with of a lighting bolt. Plus several bandages across her legs and body, while for Lex had that of a retro bank robber look with a black and white striped shirt as well a black eye mask over her face.

Titanium Lex: "So we already got our costumes, you two should get ready as well. Once we're done as well the people come, we're going start off with a contest for best costume."

Explaining what be going on this evening as it sound rather amazing, to which it would be fun. However before they could enjoy the moment, they heard a yelp plus of a agitated like grunt coming from none other than Rex. Who broke a surprise scare skeleton prop's head off, he looked around the place seeing his mansion becoming a party.

Titanium Rex: "The hell is going on here? I said we're not celebrating Halloween. Especially at midnight."

Sounding like a killjoy which everyone groaned at that comment, except for Lex and Comet that didn't understand it. To which they turned to phone bot, who was the only one reasonable to explain what he was talking about.

Phone bot: "Due to the nature of how many supernatural threats that Rex had witnessed as well dealt with in his time of being a superhero. He has seen many things that are 'supernatural' along show of how they represent Halloween. Ergo, he hates it and doesn't like to celebrate it."

Informing the two young adult couple as well anyone else which it was true, while they did faced a invasion of frog like creatures sent by a powerful god. It didn't mean that this could lead to another type of evil madness. Rex still not going to have it was going to check outside to see if the front of the mansion was secure, that was until he saw Liplor. Who was practicing how to trick or treat as well wearing that of a Igor costume that Cooch suggested to him.

Liplor: "Treat, or trick. May I have some sweets, to eat?"

Asking which made the old man a bit confused as well annoyed to which he slams the door and walks away to get something to drink. Lex, felt a bit sad how it could true that Halloween could bring up bad memories. Or possibly that it was a night that any criminal activity could come out and possibly take advantage of this dark night. Liplor, opened the door a bit confused at what was going on as he noticed the others still getting ready.

Comet: "Then should we cancel the party?"

Thinking it might be right to stop the party just in case of Rex possibly going to ruin it, or might get grouchy and shake the mansion getting everyone out. However, Lex shook her head at how this wasn't going stop. They were going have the party as well make sure it was a good one, and that Rex would come in.

Titanium Lex: "I'm going go check on him, just make sure the house is set up. As well the music is right for the theme, and that Tanya isn't cooking the snacks."

Listing several things like a leader would do as she went over to check on her father to see if he was alright, as the red haired woman went to check up on her dad. Everyone smelled something either burning or possibly being taken out from a trash can, they rushed to the kitchen to see Tanya Slayer. Dressed up like that of a butcher, who was wearing that of a fake flesh mask along of having blood on her apron plus holding a huge meat cleaver.

Tanya: "Greetings friends, I see you smell my home made dark chocolate."

Smiling at them including that of how they noticed how they looked on the pan, in which they looked rather burnt. Possibly looking like dirt clod mountains which looked like they had leaf's on top of them.

Black Saturn: _"That or possibly shit prune boulders."_

Whispering to Brad in which April and American Ranger by the side punched his stomach for the comment since one, Ranger did it for his safety since his girlfriend has razor sharp bear claws. Two, was April who wanted to eat some of those since her cravings have been off. Though they could hope the party could go on without their leader acting like an ass as well ruining it for everyone.

**_Later in Rex's room_**

Away from the nonsense along of how much Halloween decorations was being set up, was Rex in his chair along looking at several papers about him enjoying a holiday party. However each one had that of Devizo, plus of Debbie in which it was a good time. Though with how he lost his friend again, and of Debbie cause of his own problems. It be better that he didn't celebrate with the others, along to not think about it.

Titanium Rex: "Where did it all go in the crapper?"

Asking himself as well getting a drink to ease himself, he heard the door open slowly to where it showed Lex. Who noticed her old man acting like if he was from the godfather, looking at several photos of the past along possibly listening to some type of depressive song.

Titanium Lex: "Dad? Are you alright?"

Feeling concern for him as for most of the times whenever she seen him like this, Rex was either pissed off or depressed at something that was fun or annoying to him. Rex, noticed his daughter coming in as he nods to which he lets her seat down cause he knew she might want to talk to him.

Titanium Rex: "Oh, Hi honey. If I was acting like an asshole, then no. I'm not, let alone of how while I'm on my toes for whatever crap could happen. I'm just not, in the mood for a party."

He explained to which got Lex's attention at how he was acting like a old man, not like the usual days when he would get upset as well take out on criminals. This time it was him feeling a bit depressed, especially around this moment. Lex walked over to seat by him wanting to be close to him, along noticed a look on his face.

Titanium Lex: "I, somehow understand it. With what's happened and of how things have been out of control, which is why hosting a small party would be great for us. As well for you."

Being honest at how things have been, since Brad has come back along of Devizo is back to being evil. Rex, still felt it was wrong as well should be here. Lex, saw how he was acting in which she wouldn't bother him any longer.

Titanium Lex: "Well don't worry, I'm in charge of this party and I promise to keep it down. As well I was going to invite some of your old friends from the past. Maybe they could give me tips on being a professional hero."

Giving him a kiss on the forehead and leaving him to which Rex was going say something about that. However she left quickly due to how Lex needed to get the party ready, the old man didn't know which friends his daughter would invite. It could possibly lead up to a messy scene along could cause problems for tonight.

Titanium Rex: "Damn it."

He spoke out as well seeing he needed to get a costume if he was going to see who was coming. Walking over to his trophy room, he pressed a small button which opened up to show a studded like suit with fresh pants. A glove that was silver with gems across it as well a camera, Rex looked nervous at it as this was apparently a secret that he hasn't told anyone.

Titanium Rex: "Hello old friend."

Touching his camera and clothing as he would have to go undercover, to see if possible his old 'friends' would say something about him. Or possibly to give the wrong impression to his daughter along the others, to which he would need to be someone else for tonight.

* * *

**_Night Time_**

It had become eleven o'clock in which the party had slowly started, so far most of the guests involved that of the new rookies. Friends from the government like Ranger's former sidekick Kid Victory along with his husband. Plus that of Sargent Agony, who apparently was dressed up like a GI joe character. So far he was talking to Phone not about what's been going on, as well what happened to him after Lex controlled him.

Agony: "After I accidentally gave her the launch codes, congress found out as well were about to fire me. Luckily, Victory was able to get me a job as a Sargent at arms."

Phone Bot: "Yeah, anyway could you drop me somewhere so I could continue playing the damn music?"

The phone ask not exactly interested in what happened to Agony since he almost had the league disbanded to which most of the people looked at him. The eye patches soldier merely looked to the speaker and plugged phone bot back in, some Halloween music played as the party continued to go off. At the side was Meta Zenith, who was still wearing her uniform and talking to that of the new hero Vector, who was dressed like a men in black agent.

Meta Zenith: "Ha! This party is more calmer then the fairies nesting ground. And they always snore, if I had brought my boulders then the celebration would be quite amazing. Can you aid me in this young man?"

Looking at Vector to which he tried to respond no, however Zenith's warrior like personality made her think he agreed. To which he wrapped her arm around him bringing her close to her metal chest which got him nervous. As she dragged him out to gather them, on the side was Teal Shot dressed up like Robin Hood and Mina Titan like a zombie cheerleader.

Mina Titan: "He's not going survive with her right?"

Asking a bit nervous to which the crossbow user nodded along trying to not laugh a bit at his friend being god handled. He also noticed that of a mature women, who dressed up like if she was a female Captain Planet. Walking over he slicked his hair back along showing a rather crafty smile.

Teal Shot: "Hey their captain, apologies. But I happen to notice a bountiful..."

Continuing to try and be charismatic to the woman not knowing it was Plantessa, avatar of Mother Earth who was coughing. Especially near Blades, who had that of a male figure skater and noticed him.

Blades: "Son, if you want avoid possibly getting diced up like fruit and having my wife grow you back. Suggest you head to the kids table."

Giving him some advice along possibly roasting him at how he should avoid be smooth with her, especially that she was married. Mina, laughed a bit at her friend failing along noticed that of Comet and Titanium Lex walking from the kitchen handing out snacks for everyone seeing how the party seemed alright. While she was dressed up like a criminal, Comet was still wearing his uniform seeing that he was much comfortable in his hero gear.

Comet: "Apologies Lex but, the costume you suggested me to wear seemed a bit. Uncomfortable?"

To which Lex wanted him to dress up like a bank accountant as well with having a collar around his neck. However, she still had it along placed it on his neck making most of the guests chuckle at the sight.

Titanium Lex: "It also shows that your mine, since you saved me tons of times along me doing the same. But, I think a officer will do better."

Messing with him as he could consider himself a officer of intergalactic situations, though the moment stopped as she tugged on him to follow. As the party was going well, someone had 'flown' in without anyone noticing. Rex, who was disguised as a photographer was keeping a eye out for anything. However the only thing he could see was the old members of the League here, especially Swine Kampf who was dressed up like a president.

_"Maybe I was worried about nothing."_

Rex thought to himself as well going to try and hide out to not get noticed, though as he left to try and act like a stranger. Coming into the mansion was a rather peculiar man, he was holding a long and golden staff with several colored gems on it with a eye looking around the place. He had white skin along of black and white hair, as well dressed up like Gandalf from the Lord of the rings movies. Ranger, who was on the side dressed up as a biker noticed him as well recognized him.

American Ranger: "Extraordini? But the stars red glare, it's been ages seeing you old friend."

Shocked at this familiar man as he was the team's sorcerer as well expert on the magic catastrophes that would occur. The two shook hands in a firm grip as well the staff blinking at Ranger, as it was still freaky to him.

Extraordini: "Don't mind Staff, he's shocked to see you still kicking. And I myself apologies for not helping you in the gods realm, apparently after Rex's skirmishes as well the death of Zenith's uncle. The other inter dimensional beings aren't exactly. Happy."

Explaining how that he was aware last year about the invasion with the toad army and mythical creatures coming out of nowhere. Along how he had his own problems to which he was needed, Ranger merely smiled as well noticed his staff acting up plus blinking rapidly.

American Ranger: "Now I'm no eye doctor, but I believe your staff there is either being a peeping Tom or is getting blinded by the lights."

Pointing out how his staff was acting, to which Extraordini merely sighs as his staff was going on high alert if anything would go off, to which the magical like man tried to stop it so that no one would get freaked out.

Extraordini: "Don't worry about it, Staff has been getting eye problems lately. Anyway, where are the small delicious snacks at?"

Sounding a bit fascinated as the soldier guided him to the table full of sweets while for on the other side, Rex noticed his old friend walking about plus heading to the snack table. Along seeing how his staff could tell something would be off, Rex decided head off along avoiding some attention in which Lex and Comet noticed the 'photographer'. Along how he was acting incognito, but rather poorly.

Comet: "Should we possibly go to your father and make him feel, secret like?"

Turning to his girlfriend as the hero couple noticed that of their elderly leader who tried to not get attention on him, Lex. Merely chuckled at how it seemed funny as well not to do it since it could be a good trick. They possibly decide to leave him alone as Rex, noticed how the staff would react to something dangerous. Let alone that would threaten them, in which he decided to do some exploring across the rooms. As he passed across the room he noticed that of someone near the rooms which was Brad, who needed to use the bathroom.

Brad: "Why the hell is the bathroom locked?! I need to take a damn crap!"

Hitting the door along getting entirely upset seeing how he must have eaten some of Tanya's chocolates, the large pink brute continued to try and bust in. However notices Rex in his costume to which he run over to him.

Brad: "Hey Rex, I need you to bust down this door now."

Titanium Rex: "Who's Rex, I'm just a average Joe trying to.."

Trying to explain to him that he was something else, however before the leader could. Brad's anger took over at how he didn't have time for it, grabbing his metal hand and rushed over to it. Brad used him like a battering ram to force himself into the bathroom, however as soon the door opened. The two noticed something, the toilet was acting up. As well rumbling in which something strange was happening, the two slowly moved back as Brad put the door back on the side.

Titanium Rex: "Thanks, for ruining my glove. This was made in the eighties as well happened to be stitched together by.."

Just before he could complain, the bathroom made more of a rather gruesome sound to which they didn't know what it was. To which at that moment, a loud like growl soon roared out making the two a bit nervous along heading back to the others to warn them about this possibly attack.

_**In the living room**_

With the party going well, things seemed alright in which that Titanium Lex was about to announce the winner of the costume contest in which everyone gathered. Lex, still having Comet in a collar went over as well got everyone's attention.

Titanium Lex: "So, it's good to see both old and new faces here. As well everyone enjoying a good time since the shit we've had experienced, which I won't bring up since it's a party."

Giving a rather brief introduction of them being here along of how they enjoyed the party so far, to which the crowd merely cheered for them. Lex, smiled as well applauded as well in which she had that of a pumpkin box with several papers with names of the people here.

Titanium Lex: "Now, whoever I pick will be the winner of the costume contest."

Announcing as the vote could go to anyone as most of the people here had that of their own costumes, to which that of the winner would get a coupon at Arby's as well of a whole bag of Halloween candy. As she was going to announce the winner, they heard a stumbling which was from Brad and Rex. Who fell onto the ground along getting a horrid like look on his face.

Blades: "Guess some things don't change right Rex?"

Making a joke to which Rex got up as well looked a bit angry, however before he could say anything. They heard of a footsteps, to which Comet issued the new recruits to get ready along of Cooch who rushed over to see what was going on. What they saw was that of a large like creature, having large dark brown skin as well toilet across it's arms. It looked like a massive golem made of crap and having a toilet cover over his neck, it's red eyes glowed along looking at them.

Teal Shot: "It's a monster shit! It smells and looks like what I just said, damn!"

He spoke out as he had his crossbow ready, Mina looked a bit grossed out as everyone was going stop the fight. Until Comet, not recognizing the creature flies at the turd beast and fires a energy beam at it. Ranger, along the others tried to stop them, however the large like creature dodged it as well didn't fight back. The retro heroes stood back watching the new heroes fight off this strange being. In which Phone bot, being held by Ranger looked at Rex who was watching the sight.

American Ranger: "We should possibly stop them before it gets messy."

Informing Rex as the old man merely chuckled as the dark brown entity avoided the young adults attack, Lex soon punched into it's chest making her gag at how vile and horrid he smelled. As this odd like battle happened, the door opened to show that of Vector and Meta Zenith with that of a boulder that was drawn like a jack o lantern.

Meta Zenith: "Ah, Bog man! It has been years my smelly companion!"

Announcing as well interrupting the fight to which Lex as well the other new heroes stopped fighting, to which the so called 'Bog man' looked at them. Looking over to the sorcerer, he tapped on the side of his neck to which Extraordini saw how Staff knew that he be here. The man tapped it on the side as a small beam of magic hits his throat, along a aroma aura to cover his scent from grossing out everyone. Bog man, slowly coughs as he looked at everyone.

Bog man: "I tried, to explain. That I was a party of two with Extraordini, however when I needed to use the bathroom. He ditched me, because of the smell I had on me."

Extraordini: "Cause the spell I was practiced to help you be around everyone need isolation, along the lines of not needing you around my friend!"

Shouting back at him to which Lex, saw how Bog man looked as well could tolerate his smell along body. Coughing up as well looking over to the bag of candy and Arby coupon, Lex saw how well he looked along terrified most of them to which. He had won which made the living being of feces smile at her, while everyone walked over to welcome a returning member of the League of Freedom. Rex, turned around to try and not get noticed until he heard someone from behind.

Titanium Lex: "Dad? Were you spying on us just to see if something bad might happen?"

Asking him with questionable like look, to which Rex nodded as he turned to her. Along how he might have gotten into the spirit when he saw her daughter and the recruits handling his former teammate.

Titanium Rex: "A bit, but. I kind of enjoyed seeing you go up against old Boggy, he was formed from a biological experiment which made him into a living force of trash and waste. Even I had trouble facing him, also. You might want to clean that hand of yours."

Telling his daughter about it be important to clean her metal fist, to which Lex smelled to which she quickly shutters on how that was a rather nasty trick. To which she would quickly rinse it off and enjoy the party, feeling like there was much to come for her and the others after the party.

* * *

**_Hope everyone has a safe and enjoyable Halloween. As well that there will be more episodes to come soon, so be ready for anything my faithful fans of the series!_**


End file.
